4 Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades, E por amor
by MLMSD2330162813
Summary: 4. Libro. Adapt. Bella y Edward afrontarán la certeza, de que ningún sufrimiento se compara con el de un corazón atormentado al enfrentar cara a cara a sus peores miedos. Inevitablemente, las sombras más oscuras y los demonios más profundos tomarán forma. Las pesadillas más temidas se materializarán justo frente a ellos, el dolor del que todos han huido los alcanzará y golpeará...
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis**

Bella y Edward afrontarán la certeza, de que ningún sufrimiento se compara con el de un corazón atormentado al enfrentar cara a cara a sus peores miedos.

Inevitablemente, las sombras más oscuras y los demonios más profundos tomarán forma. Las pesadillas más temidas se materializarán justo frente a ellos, el dolor del que todos han huido los alcanzará y golpeará sin contemplaciones.

El caos caerá sobre sus mundos y una única salida se dibujará al final del camino, como una estrella fulgurante que grita la más antigua de las verdades: no hay otra forma de salir victorioso del infierno mismo, sino Es Por Amor.

En medio de la más grande de las fiestas, rodeados de todos los colores del mundo, descubre el esperado desenlace de esta apasionante saga: É Por Amor.

* * *

 _ **Holis nos encontramos de nuevo, ahora en compañía del cuatro y ultimo libro de esta preciosa saga, por fin sabremos el final de esta hermosas historias de amor.**_

 _ **Me pongo un poco triste, por que casi llegamos al final de esta maravillosa historia.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Sólo estoy molestándote un poco —se acercó y le dio un abrazo—. Como sea te ves preciosa._

— _Sí, por favor Bella, me veo horrible y lo peor que serán ocho días o más ¿cómo se supone que podré ver a Carlisle? Definitivamente este fin de semana no podré ir._

— _Él va a comprender —mientras seguía abrazada a su amiga se acercó al oído—. Puedes pedirle que te cumpla la fantasía de vendarte._

— _Suena interesante la propuesta —contestó ahogando una carcajada—, pero lo que me cuesta es la primera impresión._


	2. Capitulo No 1

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 1**

Exquisitas prendas de encajes y transparencias en color negro. Algunas con complejos estampados que daban un aspecto tornasolado y que comúnmente se apreciaban en las alas de las mariposas mientras aleteaban a la luz del sol o se alimentaban del néctar de las flores.

Era una combinación exótica y erótica, algunas prendas tan diminutas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, sólo lo suficiente para dejar que los pensamientos volaran y alcanzaran los límites más ardientes del género masculino, así como llenar de seguridad y sensualidad a la mujer que vistiera alguno de los conjuntos de lencería.

Bella apenas sí podía creer que tenía en sus manos las primeras prendas de la colección Night Butterfly, eran realmente agradables al tacto y lo más importante; estaba segura que podrían arrastrar miradas.

—Están perfectas —se dejó escuchar la voz de Esme emocionada—, quiero estos. —se colocó el brassier por encima de la ropa.

—Te verás extremadamente sexy con esos ojos —dijo Bella en medio de una carcajada.

—Ay Bells, por favor no me lo recuerdes —le entregó la prenda sintiéndose completamente desanimada.

—Sólo estoy molestándote un poco —se acercó y le dio un abrazo—. Como sea te ves preciosa.

—Sí, por favor Bella, me veo horrible y lo peor que serán ocho días o más ¿cómo se supone que podré ver a Carlisle? Definitivamente este fin de semana no podré ir.

—Él va a comprender —mientras seguía abrazada a su amiga se acercó al oído—. Puedes pedirle que te cumpla la fantasía de vendarte.

—Suena interesante la propuesta —contestó ahogando una carcajada—, pero lo que me cuesta es la primera impresión.

—Tranquila Esme, a ese hombre no le importará eso —rompió el abrazo y la miró a los ojos para infundirle seguridad.

—Eso espero, aunque capaz y apenas me vea me manda de regreso. —soltó una carcajada burlándose de ella misma sin poder evitarlo.

—Buenas tardes —la voz de Edward irrumpía en el lugar, saludando a los presentes.

Bella se mantuvo con la mirada en Esme, pero no pudo disimular la sonrisa y evitar que las rodillas le temblaran. Le gustaba demasiado cuando él la sorprendía de esa manera, cuando llegaba sin previo aviso. Edward era el más bonito e importante de todos los sucesos inesperado que le habían pasado en la vida.

Antes de girar sobre sus tacones pensó en el movimiento porque temía caer, ante el descontrol que él ejercía en sus piernas y lo vio parado a un lado de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y su característica sonrisa de medio lado. Esa que ejecutaba el vacío en su estómago y la llevaba a los límites del vértigo. Muchas veces se preguntaba ¿si en él pasaba lo mismo? ¿Si ella tenía tanto poder sobre él?

Edward vio a Bella parada en el mismo lugar, no daba un solo paso y las manos empezaban a sudarle, estúpida y maravillosa sensación que lo consumía. Sólo negó con la cabeza y sonreía, tratando de alejar tanto nerviosismo innecesario y se decidió a avanzar hacia la mujer que no se dignaba a quitarle la necesidad de su boca que lo atormentaba, reclamándole probarla a cada segundo.

Con sus manos cerró la cintura de Bella y la miró a los ojos, pero antes de quitarse las ganas de besarla, sabía que debía apegarse a las normas de cortesía y saludar a Esme.

—Hola Esme ¿qué te ha dicho el médico? —preguntó y se percató que era más impactante de lo que pensaba.

—Los vasos sanguíneos, pero que en un par de semanas habrá desaparecido la mancha y ya deja de mirarme que me pones peor. —le dijo con toda la sinceridad que poseía

Edward torció la boca en un gesto en el cual pedía disculpa, pero su necia mirada se ancló en la prenda íntima que estaba por encima de la ropa de la chica y adivinó que era una de las que Bella había diseñado.

—No le hagas eso a mi tío, que aún quiero conservarlo algunos años más —dijo con picardía.

—Para tu información tu tío tiene muchas energías, así que no lo subestimes. —le aclaró y se llevó las manos a las caderas, sonriéndole con supremacía.

—Ah no, nos vamos Bella, no quiero escuchar sobre las destrezas sexuales de mi tío.

Bella soltó una carcajada y Esme elevó en varias oportunidades las cejas al ver que eso había quebrantado las presunciones del fiscal. Nada más eficiente para sacárselo de encima.

—Que les vaya bien —dijo agitando una mano a modo de despedida—, y Bella recuerda que debes estar en la boutique en un par de horas.

—En un par de horas te la dejo en la puerta de la boutique.

Bella estiró la mano lo suficiente para agarrar su cartera y bufanda, pero sin tener que prescindir del exquisito agarre de la mano de Edward en su cadera.

—Como si creyera en la palabra de un abogado —si algo le gustaba a Esme, era atentar contra los estribos del fiscal, pero éste al guiñarle un ojo le dejaba claro que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Salieron del atelier y Edward le ayudó a colocar la bufanda en colores beige con líneas rojas, blancas y negras que formaban cuadros. No cruzaron la calle como esperaba para ir en busca del auto en el estacionamiento sino que la agarró por la mano y la instó a caminar por la acera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó completamente desconcertada y sus tacones golpeteaban contra el concreto de la acera, mientras le llevaba el ritmo a Edward y el frío se le aferraba a las mejillas. Con su mano libre se ajustó la bufanda.

— A almorzar, sólo caminaremos un par de cuadras. —la miró de soslayo, regalándole una sonrisa y sin dejar de caminar elevó las manos entrelazadas y le dio un beso en el dorso a la de Bella.

Ella se entregó a ese fugaz momento en que Edward le besó la mano y le regaló el calor que se alojaba en sus labios.

—Dijiste que no contabas con suficiente tiempo para almorzar.

—Y así es. —le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona y ella tuvo que fijar sus pasos al suelo para que sus tacones no cayeran en alguna de las ranuras que había en la acera y hacer el ridículo frente al consulado general de Venezuela.

Bella elevó la cabeza para admirar la bandera que ondeaba encima de ellos y por curiosidad o por encontrar un poco de seguridad contó las ocho estrellas blancas que adornaban el azul de la bandera tricolor.

—Sin embargo quise venir a buscarte y almorzar contigo… comer es un placer y lo mejor es relacionarlo con el placer, no con el trabajo. —añadió y se pararon en el paso peatonal de la Quinta avenida—. No me gusta conversar de trabajo mientras almuerzo, al menos que sea extremadamente necesario.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa al saber que ella empezaba a ser primordial para él, eso definitivamente la llenaba de una seguridad que silenciosamente suplicaba. Quería estar completamente segura de la importancia que tenía en la vida de ese hombre.

El semáforo verde dio el paso a los peatones y ellos cruzaron junto a la multitud que a esa hora salía de sus sitios de trabajo para hacer lo mismo que ellos.

La mirada de Bella gritaba desconcierto al momento en que Edward detuvo sus pasos frente a un puesto ambulante de hot dogs. Estaba loco si pensaba que comería en plena vía pública y de pie sobre dieciséis centímetros de tacón de aguja.

—También dije que no tenía tiempo para ir a un restaurante —le aclaró al ver la cara de ella.

—Esto será un desastre, no tenemos donde sentarnos —murmuró y trataba de retirarse un mechón de cabello que ante la gélida brisa se le metía en la boca.

—No precisamente tenemos que sentarnos, será rápido —dijo él y bendito sea que se apiadó de quitarle el mechón de cabello que se le escapaba y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja—. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Ordena por mí, lo que sea estará bien, igual todo está cargado de grasas saturadas —le dijo y colocó en el borde metálico del carrito su cartera y ellos se amparaban por los paraguas en colores rojo y amarillo.

—Señor, me da dos hot dogs con todo…

En ese momento Bella lo detuvo.

—No, él mío que sea sin salsa, sin vegetales… mejor que sea sólo pan y salchicha —le dijo a Edward.

—Entonces no estoy ordenando por ti, vamos Bella que sea con todo —la alentó y se acercó al oído—. Si es con todo, se disfruta mejor, recuerda que es un placer.

Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle y no sabría si era porque ya la estaban torturando los zapatos o porque Edward todo lo desviaba a temas sexuales, implantaba escenas en su cabeza que le hacían arder la piel. Juraba que se había sonrojado por lo que bajó la mirada.

—Está bien que sea con todo —murmuró tanteándose las mejillas para enfriarlas un poco y erradicar el repentino calor que se había apoderado de ellas.

La sonrisa de Edward fue de júbilo y no esperaba menos, si estaba seguro de lo que había ocasionado en ella. Regresó la mirada al hombre de aspecto latino que preparaba con rapidez y destreza los alimentos.

—Señor, son dos con todo —le dijo y él una vez más desvió la mirada a Bella —. ¿La prenda que tenía Esme era de tus diseños?

—Sí, ya hay varios listos, te los mostraré cuando cuentes con un poco más de tiempo.

—El sábado después de la fiesta, estaría dispuesto a verte puesto los cuarenta diseños.

—Verdaderamente lo dudo —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso piensas que me cansaría o que me aburriría? —le preguntó tomándola por la bufanda y jalándola hacia él.

—No —murmuró Bella mirándolo a los ojos—. Pienso que al tercer diseño, vas a querer lanzárteme encima o si soportas un cuarto te correrías. —el tono cómplice entre ambos dejaba en secreto la conversación que mantenían.

—Bien, creo que tienes razón, pero contamos con el fin de semana, al menos unos veinte. —no pudo dominar sus impulsos por apretarle con los dedos pulgar e índice la punta de la nariz—. Entonces le diré a mi tío que mande a la gente de la publicidad la próxima semana para que se reúnan contigo y lleguen al acuerdo de cómo será la campaña publicitaria de mi mariposa nocturna.

—Señor. —le llamó el hombre que le entregaba el pedido.

Edward lo recibió y le entregó el de Bella.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Agua, con agua está bien.

—Dos aguas. —el hombre le entregó las dos botellas con agua—. Muchas gracias.

—Buen provecho.

Edward asintió y Bella agradeció al hombre de amable atención.

Bella tuvo que abrir demasiado la boca para poder darle un mordisco al pan que verdaderamente estaba delicioso. Aunque la combinación de alimentos no fuese sana, eso no le quitaba el excelente sabor, por el contrario tantos sabores mezclados eran un gran placer que su paladar agradecía.

No pudo evitar recordar los momentos en que compartieron todo ese tipo de comidas durante el recorrido de la ruta 66 y hasta el momento Edward encabezaba la lista de la persona que le había brindado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Cada mordisco que daba lo hacía con energía, mientras admiraba a Bella hacer esfuerzo por comerse el pan y la sonrisa se le reflejaba en la mirada o mientras masticaba.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras ella trataba de tragar.

—Está divino.

— ¿Te pido otro?

Bella inmediatamente le hizo una seña de negación con la mano, mientras masticaba. El pan se le hacía eterno, apenas llevaba la mitad y ya estaba más que satisfecha.

Después de varios minutos el bendito pan no se le acababa y Edward esperaba por ella, no quería botar la comida, pero tampoco quería hacerle perder el tiempo a su fiscal. Estaba segura que él debía regresar al trabajo y lo estaba retrasando.

—No puedo más. —jadeó y todavía al pan le quedaban como dos mordiscos.

—Uno más y terminas. —Edward la alentó con sus palabras y una maravillosa sonrisa.

Bella asintió con energía y con un respiro se armaba de valor, aunque en realidad serían dos mordiscos, pero le daría uno y no más. Se llevó el pan a la boca y lo mordió, en ese momento Edward la sorprendió al acercársele y darle él el otro, casi casi también se le comía los labios.

—Estás loco. —dijo con la boca llena ante el asombro y él sólo se alzó de hombros mientas masticaba.

En ese momento Edward fue a pasarle la botella con agua que reposaba al lado de la cartera de Bella y no supo qué movimiento hizo que volteó la cartera y todo el contenido se le fue al suelo.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó e inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas para agarrar las cosas mientras Bella reía y el pan en su garganta iba a ahogarla.

Una ráfaga de viento le hizo más difícil la situación a Edward cuando algunas facturas empezaron a ser arrastradas.

— ¡Los papeles! —Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Varias personas empezaron a ayudar y Edward tuvo que atravesar la avenida en busca de los que el viento había arrastrado más lejos, teniendo que pararse en medio del paso peatonal para agarrar algunos y ganándose varios toques de bocina que le exigían se quitara del medio de la vía cuando el semáforo le dio la prioridad a los vehículos y él no podía más que pedirle que esperaran con el gesto de una de sus manos.

Mientras Bella era auxiliada por otros hombres y no podía más que agradecer y disculparse al mismo tiempo. Sintiéndose avergonzada por la situación que estaba protagonizando. Agradeció al cielo no tener ningún tampón entre el reguero.

—No se preocupe, no hay nada que agradecer, no es nada… —era lo que le decían los hombres con amables sonrisas.

Edward regresó trotando con los documentos en la mano y Bella había dejado de guardar algunas cosas en la cartera mientras revisaba el teléfono móvil que estuviese a salvo.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Edward ante la falta de aliento, más que por la carrera era por el frío que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad y sus mejillas se encontraban hermosas y furiosamente sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aire de niño al cual se le comerían a besos las mejillas.

—No, sólo se ha rayado un poco —informó pasándole el dedo pulgar por el rayón que adornaba el metal lateral.

—Entonces vamos a Apple y te compro otro.

—Ed, no es necesario solo es un pequeño rayón.

—El cual se ha hecho por mi culpa, últimamente tengo el nivel de torpeza bastante alto. —su voz evidenciaba la vergüenza que lo embargaba.

—Si necesitara otro teléfono yo misma me lo compraría, no soy una adolescente a la cual puedes deslumbrar con tales detalles. —metió el teléfono móvil en la cartera—, y mucho menos que te eches la culpa de un accidente que puede pasarle a cualquiera.

—Déjame ayudarte. —le pidió agarrando alguno de los papeles que reposaban sobre el ala de metal del carrito ambulante—, por cierto tienes más papeles que el registro civil.

—Tengo que hacer limpieza, ya hay algunos recibos que debo botar, pero no de la manera drástica en que lo has hecho. —la sonrisa de burla bailaba en sus labios por más que intentaba controlarla.

— ¿Y esto qué es? —curioseó mientras le daba vuelta a un sobre color champan con una franja vino y él supuso que era una invitación—. ¿Acaso te vas a casar y no me has invitado? —indagó fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sí, me voy a casar. —Bella inmediatamente se apegó al juego de Edward y no se dejaría ganar.

— ¿Acaso será con una carioca que de casualidad también es fiscal del distrito? —indagó entornado los ojos y escudriñaba en la mirada de Bella, sin ocultar su divertido gesto.

—No, me voy a casar con un británico de apellido Black—le dijo guiñándole un ojo con pillería. Le quitó la invitación y la guardó en su cartera.

A Edward la sonrisa se le congeló y se quedó sin palabras, así como el gesto divertido se convirtió en uno impenetrable. Bella sabía que no podría molestarlo por mucho tiempo porque las ganas de explotar en carcajadas se le estancaban en la garganta y estaban a punto de desbordársele. Le agarró la corbata negra con rayas diagonales grises que se degradaban hasta el blanco y lo jaló hacia ella. Le plantó con ganas los labios sobre los de él y se quedó por varios minutos solo viviendo la sensación de sus bocas inmóviles pero con la presión exacta para enloquecer, terminó con un sonoro beso y se alejó, apenas un par de centímetros y la mirada incendiaria de Edward empezaba a calentarla.

Le calentaba tanta seriedad y deseo en esa mirada, tanta rabia y adoración al mismo tiempo, él tenía el don de poder demostrar en sus pupilas lo que lo embargaba en el momento.

—Te has comido el cuento. —le dijo sonriendo y aun así él no cambió el semblante, ni mucho menos desviaba su intensa mirada de la de ella, que tuvo que tragar en seco para sobrevivir a las emociones, pero sobre todo recordar que estaba en plena Quinta avenida, en un puesto de comida ambulante, con cientos de personas caminando a su alrededor.

Edward anhelaba demostrarle a Bella que él la quería mejor y más que Black, que la deseaba con locura desmedida, era la mujer que despertaba latidos y lo enloquecía, esa mirada enigmática lo llevaba a los extremos de lo desconocido y juraba por Dios que por ella se aventuraría sin importar si lo que había más allá era bueno o malo, si era el cielo o el infierno ambos los atravesaría por ella.

—En realidad es la invitación a una boda a la cual no asistiré. —le aclaró.

Edward con la misma actitud indescifrable y ante la confirmación de las palabras de Bella le llevó la mano a la nuca y le chupó ambos labios, los dos de un sólo bocado, con las ganas que ardían en él por ella.

Se alejó de los labios de Bella y la soltó dejándola con las piernas temblorosas y las pestañas batiéndose como si fueran alas de mariposas al vuelo ante los parpadeos rápidos despertando desconcierto y anhelo. Él se volvió hacia el señor que atendía en el puesto de comida rápida.

— ¿Cuánto le debo señor? —preguntó y Bella seguía con la mirada anclada en él, ella perdió todo sentido de audición y sólo tenía toda su atención en el perfil de Edward.

Lo vio sacar su billetera y sacar un billete, se lo entregó al hombre y entonces una vez más ella fue el objeto de su mirada. La tomó por el brazo a la altura del codo con eso pidiéndole que caminara.

Bella agarró su cartera y se dejó guiar por Edward quien sin soltarle el codo, bajó con su mano hasta apoderarse de la de ella y una vez más sus benditos y perfectos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos. Apenas si pudo agradecer y despedirse del hombre que atendía el puesto ambulante.

La boutique estaba a pocas cuadras por lo que prefirieron caminar; eso sería más rápido que tomar un taxi con el tráfico como se encontraba.

— ¿Y el auto? —preguntó Bella al ver que seguían caminando.

—Me les he escapado a Tayler y Ben, creen que sigo en la oficina y mientras no me vean salir en el auto no sospecharán que estoy aquí contigo. —Edward le regaló una mirada de soslayo y le sonrió al encontrase con que Bella hacía lo mismo—. ¿Por qué no vas a la boda?

—Porque no me gustan, me aburren.

— ¿Quién se casa? —escudriñó con interés.

—Una clienta a la que le diseñé el vestido de novia.

— ¿Alguna vez has ido a alguna boda? —inquirió él y Bella se detuvo en seco lo miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para argumentar el contrataque pero al no encontrar nada prefirió mantenerse en silencio—. ¿Alguna vez has asistido a alguna boda? —repitió la pregunta.

—No, pero con verlas en las películas ya tengo suficiente.

—No son tan aburridas, al menos la de Emmett no lo fue. —dejó libre un suspiro y una vez más con un ligero jalón en la mano a Bella le pedía que caminara y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Bella dio por concluido el tema y miraba a las personas que venían de frente algunos hombres intentaban en vano disimular la atracción que ella causaba a sus miradas, así como las mujeres lo hacían con Edward.

—Deberíamos ir. —lanzó Edward sin más y una vez más Bella se detenía abruptamente.

— ¿Se te ha subido el pan a la cabeza? —inquirió sorprendida y aturdida, empezó a negar con la cabeza y como si fuera poco lo hizo con sus palabras—. No, yo no quiero ir, no me gusta.

—Vamos Bells, son experiencias que uno debe vivir… no pierdes nada con ir.

—Sí, me pierdo el capítulo de Supernatural. —dijo con seguridad y Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Yo quiero acompañarte, además es uno de tus diseños. No entiendo cómo es que puedes diseñar un vestido de novia si no te gustan las bodas.

—No me gustan.

—Lo aseguras y nunca has ido. Hagamos una cosa vamos y si te aburres abandonamos en lugar y listo. Total no será de la primera misa que me salga a la mitad, ya después en la celebración se te esfuman las ganas de bostezar.

—Si te digo nos vamos, es porque nos vamos.

—Perfecto ¿cuándo es? —preguntó él con una amplia sonrisa y no podía saber que lo llevaba a querer asistir con Bella a una boda si en la de Emmett su tío tuvo que prácticamente suplicarle que permaneciera en el lugar. Fue una tortura, una verdadera tortura y ahora no entendía porqué quería revivirla y peor aún hacérsela vivir a Bella.

—En un par de semanas —contestó no muy convencida aún de asistir, pensaba que tal vez se las ingeniaría para convencer a Edward que cambiara de parecer.

Siguieron caminando y a los pocos minutos estuvieron en la boutique donde los recibió Charlie y varias mujeres esperaban por Bella mientras otras tantas caminaban entre los aparadores. Edward se conformó con darle un protocolar beso en la mejilla sintiendo gran felicidad al ver la aceptación que estaba teniendo su diseñadora en el público femenino neoyorquino. Se despidió de Charlie y frente a Swan boutique esperó un taxi que lo llevase a su destino.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán cada Lunes**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Ya nada puedo hacer, nada conseguiré con el divorcio y por el bien de mi hija no nos vamos a divorciar._

— _¿Por el bien de Alice o por no renunciar a Elitte? —inquirió llenándose de rabia ante el descaro de Aro._

— _Por mi hija —determinó—. Porque me interesa Alice, porque es lo único que me mantiene anclado a tierra y no voy a permitir que el tipejo que tiene por novio le haga daño, tú no sabes nada, no puedes saberlo._


	3. Capitulo No 2

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 2**

La seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos era la coraza que se le aferraba al semblante para no demostrar la mezcla de ira, miedo y odio que se apoderaba de él cada vez que tenía que enfrentar a los asesinos de su madre.

Debía cumplir a cabalidad su papel como funcionario público del Estado. Ser custodiado por la policía cada vez que visitaba el centro de prisión preventiva era de carácter obligatorio para resguardar su propia seguridad.

La suelas de los zapatos de Edward y la de las botas de los uniformados hacían eco en el piso de concreto pulido del amplio pasillo que era franqueado por barrotes de color crema; que constituían las celdas de los prisioneros y que eran divididas entre sí por paredes de bloques de concreto que mantenían su aspecto original.

Las condiciones del lugar: era entre positiva y deprimente. Porque aunque fuese un sitio de reclusión se encontraba limpio.

Utilizó sus influencias para poder realizarle una inesperada visita a Riley Hardey durante la hora de entrenamiento de los reclusos y a la cual por supuesto el detenido no pudo salir. Como una marcha completamente sincronizada los pasos que le anunciaba al cautivo en espera de juicio cesaron justo en frente de su celda.

Uno de los policías hizo una señal a una de las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban a una altura considerable, para evitar su manipulación si se suscitaba alguna reyerta.

Fueron contados segundos para que el inconfundible sonido maquinal de los precintos de seguridad les hicieran saber tanto al detenido como a los funcionarios públicos que la reja se abriría. Automáticamente los barrotes se corrieron hacia la izquierda y Edward entró al pequeño cubículo en el que habitaban seis reclusos, contando las tres camas literas que había en lugar.

—Gracias —les dijo a los uniformados en medio de un asentimiento.

—Diez minutos, fiscal —le recordó el hombre rubio de contextura doble e intimidantes ojos avellanas.

—Serán suficientes —aseguró Edward y la reja lo dejaba encerrado junto al prisionero que apenas vio llegar a los hombres dejó su cómoda posición en la cama y se incorporó, sentándose al borde.

Edward lo miró a los ojos y si no fuera porque llevaba una carpeta y una grabadora en las manos hubiese recurrido a su método de seguridad en el cual se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos para esconder su nerviosismo.

Definitivamente estar a solas con Riley Hardey despertaba miedos que él creyó completamente superados. Sabía que los policías estarían resguardándolo, pero eso no era una explicación lo suficientemente poderosa para que los latidos de su corazón no amenazaran con reventarle el pecho.

Riley Hardey mostraba las recientes huellas de algún altercado, su rostro se encontraba hinchado y amoratado, y el pómulo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una gasa. Podía asegurar que le habían reabierto la herida que él le había hecho meses atrás y esa sí fue una razón de peso para controlar sus emociones, quitarle peso al miedo y aumentárselo al odio.

—Buenas tardes, señor Hardey —saludó con amabilidad fingida.

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta, el hombre bajó la mirada al suelo rehuyéndole a la de él.

Sin el permiso del prisionero se sentó al borde de la cama que estaba en frente y percibió el concentrado olor fétido de los sudores mezclados con el desinfectante industrial que utilizaban para limpiar.

Dejó a un lado de la desgastada colchoneta la grabadora y la carpeta.

Se desabotonó el saco y por instinto o costumbre se alisó la corbata. Adoptando una posición más cómoda y familiar al echarse hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Ser cortés no es algo que pueda ir en su contra ante un juicio, las normas de cortesía son elementales señor Hardey. —le dijo ante el silencio del hombre, y en él latían las ganas por hacerlo hablar a golpes.

Una vez más el silencio dio la respuesta, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a perder los estribos, ni mucho menos a rendirse en su objetivo.

Había aprendido a ser un maldito manipulador, a predecir las necesidades y los miedos en los imputados y a jugar con sus esperanzas. Esa era la mayor debilidad de cualquier ser humano " _La esperanza_ " mientras la tuvieran, estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa. También había aprendido a mostrarse interesado cuando verdaderamente su misión era ahogarlos es su propia mierda hasta que el último aliento los abandonara. Su misión era juzgar, jamás perdonar.

—Veo que ha tenido algunos inconvenientes con sus compañeros ¿o ha sido fuera de la celda? Sabe que puede denunciar, está en su derecho de hacerlo.

—No me interesa hacerlo, en esta puta mierda se pasan por el culo los derechos humanos. —aseguró levantando la mirada cargada de ira e impotencia.

—No siempre señor Hardey, estoy aquí para ayudarle. —hizo una breve pausa para tomar aliento porque la mezcla de olores le estaban irritando las fosas nasales—. Se lo he dicho más de una vez, mi deber es hacer cumplir las leyes, pero le ofrezco flexibilidad, es una contrapartida ¿sí me entiende?

—No soy un imbécil. Sé que quiere que me declare culpable para hacerle el trabajo menos pesado, pero eso no va a pasar porque yo no hice nada. —dijo con tanta vehemencia que si Edward no recordara su maldita cara, hasta le creería.

—Bien señor, si no hizo nada seguro encontraremos las pruebas para determinar su inocencia y le aseguro que seré el primero en velar porque salga en libertad. —lo miraba a los ojos mostrándole una comprensión que definitivamente no sentía—. Aunque usted no quiera, voy a pasar un informe sobre su condición física, tal vez lo traslademos a otra celda, podría pedir trato especial hasta que sus heridas estén completamente sanas.

— ¿Puede hacerlo? —preguntó el hombre esperanzado porque estaba a punto de enloquecer o de suicidarse para no tener que seguir soportando los ataques violentos y sexuales de su compañeros de celda.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo, pero necesito su ayuda… seamos sinceros, los abogados del estado son una mierda, ellos sólo están por obligación y para devengar el sueldo que les pagan, no porque verdaderamente le interese su integridad. —cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba seguro que era la que Riley necesitaba escuchar—. ¿Cuénteme que fue lo que le pasó?

—Tuve un altercado con dos de mis compañeros… —se detuvo al ver que el fiscal con un gesto de su mano le pedía que lo hiciera.

—Disculpe, ¿puedo grabar esto? Será necesario para que la jueza me dé la orden para el trato especial que requiere y para poner la denuncia. —la táctica de Edward consistía en ganarse la confianza del hombre y la mejor manera de hacerlo era pintarle a colores el paisaje.

—Sí claro… ¿para cuándo me trasladarían?

—Haré lo posible para que sea en una o dos semanas. —le dijo y presionó el botón de grabar del pequeño aparato plateado—. Bien, primero necesito su nombre.

—Riley Hardey, mis compañeros del pabellón 182 me atacaron porque me rehusé a entregarle mi cama a uno de ellos.

— ¿Y cuál era su cama? —preguntó Edward.

—Donde está usted sentado, fiscal. Ellos querían que me instalara en la de arriba.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no evitó la agresión?

—Porque esa es mi cama. —dijo con determinación.

—Todas son iguales señor Hardey.

—Sé que todas son iguales, pero yo no quería la de arriba.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward descubriendo en la mirada del hombre aturdimiento, sus pupilas se movían con demasiada rapidez y los ojos se le cristalizaban.

—Porque no y punto.

—Tiene que haber alguna explicación, esto no es razón de peso, aunque tampoco se justifica la acción violenta contra usted. —Edward presionó el botón y detuvo la grabación—. Ayúdeme a ayudarlo Hardey. —le pidió mostrándose interesado en el hombre, para que él siguiera exponiéndose—. ¿Por qué no quería la cama de arriba?

—Porque siento un estúpido temor a las alturas, por muy mínimas que sean. —dijo y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado al exponerse de esa manera.

—Los miedos son normales hasta en los hombres más fuertes señor… yo por ejemplo siento temor al fuego. —buscó la mirada del hombre y no evitó que en sus ojos en ese momento destellara el odio que sentía hacia ese maldito, que fue quien se lo implantó. Un miedo que lo había perseguido de por vida, un miedo que lo había marcado y el cual nunca superaría, porque llevaba marcas no sólo en el cuerpo sino también en el alma—. Comprendo su temor y no tiene que avergonzarse, ahora continuemos. —una vez más presionó el botón y dio inicio a la grabación—. ¿Por qué no quería la cama superior?

—Porque… porque le temo a las alturas —murmuró titubeante—. Y me negué a entregar la cama de abajo, por esa razón me golpearon.

— ¿Lo agredieron entre cuantos?

—Fueron tres.

— ¿Hubo alguna agresión sexual?

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio y Edward ladeó la cabeza con ese movimiento instándolo a continuar y él mejor que nadie sabía la respuesta.

Era un desgraciado porque sabía que ilegalmente él había orquestado la arremetida en contra. No solo de Hardey, sino también de los hermanos Borden, no en vano se juró millones de veces que sentirían en carne propia lo que era una violación.

—No tiene que responder a esa pregunta si no quiere, pero no es el primer recluso al que le pasa, llevo cuatro años en esto y sé a qué situaciones se exponen muchas veces los detenidos. Son cosas que escapan de los organismos de seguridad y es por eso que quiero ayudarlo.

—Sí —murmuró con el orgullo masculino revolcándose en el lodo y las lágrimas anidando en sus párpados.

—Bien, no se preocupe, estoy seguro que esto pasará a la orden de la fiscalía. —su tono de voz casi comprensivo, fue suficiente para Riley Hardey—. Voy a necesitar pruebas ¿está dispuesto a realizársela?

—No tengo opción si quiero probar lo que han hecho.

—Lamentablemente no tiene opciones, necesitamos pruebas.

El hombre asintió en silencio y Edward lo acompañó de la misma manera en señal de apoyo.

—Gracias, fiscal. —se sentía verdaderamente agradecido y vio como el hombre frente a él dejaba de grabar una vez más.

—No hay de qué, es mi trabajo… sabe que quiero ayudarle señor Hardey, créame cuando se lo digo y no vamos a lograr nada si usted no me ayuda. Usted sabe que cuento con las pruebas que lo incriminan, pero si usted no pone de su parte y no confiesa, no voy a poder ayudarle con la pena y según la ley usted puede ser condenado a dos cadenas perpetuas.

— ¿Y si hablo me darán una sola? —inquirió con desdén y se carajeó ante el mal chiste que le hacía el fiscal.

—No. Puedo reducirla a años, puedo apelar por usted, no tiene por qué morir en prisión. No sé qué consejos le da su abogado, pero le aseguro que no le está ayudando. —utilizaba un tono de voz en el cual le mostraba al hombre complicidad, esa en la cual le haría creer y no correr el riesgo de ser delatado, no era primera vez que recurría a ese tipo de tácticas para alcanzar sus objetivos, tenía más que experiencia en manipular.

El sonido de los precintos de seguridad y los pasos de los oficiales acercándose le anunciaban que habían pasado los diez minutos.

—Fiscal. —se anunció uno de los policías a través de los barrotes.

Edward no se apresuró por mostrar que quería largarse del lugar, se tomó el tiempo necesario y con mesura agarró la carpeta y la grabadora. Dejó libre un suspiro con el cual se armó de fuerza para proseguir con su plan y se puso de pie.

—Lamento que sólo me hayan concedido diez minutos. —le puso una mano en el hombro al Riley Hardey que permanecía sentado y con la cabeza elevada para mirar al joven fiscal—. Piense en lo que le he dicho Señor Hardey, si necesita comunicarse conmigo sólo déjeselo saber a alguno de los oficiales y vendré. —hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos, ganando un poco más de tiempo, para controlar sus más sinceros pensamientos y seguir con el teatro—. Aunque lo más seguro es que pronto tenga noticias de mí, hoy mismo expondré su caso y obtendré la orden para que le hagan las pruebas forenses y ante las autoridades la denuncia correspondiente.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo será el proceso y si será efectivo? No quiero correr riesgos en vano, porque preferiría no hacer ninguna denuncia. —la curiosidad del hombre inevitablemente iba atada al miedo que sentía a posibles represalias si algo salía mal.

—El médico que lo verá hará un estuche de evidencia de asalto sexual, para hacer un examen y recopilar cualquier evidencia. Después de que el examen haya sido completado, el estuche de evidencia será mandado al laboratorio de crímenes. —Edward procedió a explicarle y mostrándose realmente atento a la petición del hombre—. La presencia de evidencia biológica como sangre, semen o saliva, dependerán de varios factores, si se bañó y se cambió de ropa antes del examen. También importa la clase de agresión, y cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que sucedió. Aunque le advierto que no todos los estuches de evidencia proveen muestra de ADN; pero la ausencia de ADN no quiere decir que no haya habido un crimen. Así que puede estar seguro. El objetivo es trasladarlo a otra celda y darle trato especial y lo vamos a conseguir.

—Gracias, fiscal —murmuró el hombre sintiéndose verdaderamente agradecido, viendo en Edward a su ángel salvador.

—Sé que todos creen que soy el malvado de esta situación, yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, no tengo nada en su contra. —le quitó la mano del hombro—, y mi única misión es hacer justicia, no busco meter en la cárcel a las personas por placer, lo hago por deber. —lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos, mantuvo el silencio y tensó la mandíbula odiándose un poco por tener que recurrir a un poco de consideración con el maldito hijo de puta, pero era necesario si quería que se declarara culpable. A los hermanos Borden, ya les tenía asegurado el infierno, pero Hardey había actuado de manera inteligente, hasta ahora—. Piense en lo que le he dicho. —le pidió y emprendió sus pasos a la reja de barrotes que se deslizaba a la izquierda para permitirle la salida.

Edward evitó mirar una vez más al hombre que quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, porque la careta de la hipocresía empezaba a desmoronársele y no quería que sus verdaderas intenciones quedaran expuestas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los cubiertos cayeron sobre el plato que contenía el desayuno cuando la voz que nunca terminó de convertirse en la de una mujer calaba en los oídos de Aro, quien no daba crédito a que Sulpicia le dijera como si nada, que su hija se había ido a una fiesta todo un fin de semana.

—Todo el fin de semana Sulpicia ¡todo un maldito fin de semana! —exclamó enfurecido, y contradiciendo la estricta orden médica de no alterarse, cómo no hacerlo si al despertar ya su hija no estaba en casa.

—Pensé que estarías de acuerdo, últimamente has estado condescendiente con ella. —dijo la mujer sin enturbiarse ante la actitud de su marido.

— ¿Y por eso no me lo consultas? Una cosa es que haga un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entender a mi hija, por querer complacerla en algunas cosas, pero otra muy distinta es que se burlen de mí… para tu puta mala suerte sigo aquí. —se quitó la servilleta del regazo y la lanzó a la mesa, con ímpetu se puso de pie y salió del comedor.

Sulpicia ancló la mirada en la servilleta que había caído dentro del plato y en el vaso con el jugo de naranja que formaba apenas perceptibles ondas ante el movimiento brusco con que su marido se había levantado. Estaba segura que su único objetivo era llamar a Alice y preguntarle dónde se encontraba para ir por ella.

Muchas veces se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que la mantenía unida a Aro? Porque definitivamente amor ya no era y estaba segura que Alice entendería la decisión de un divorcio entre sus padres.

Aro siempre había sido un enigma en su vida, uno al cual nunca pudo entender y del que irremediablemente se enamoró, al que le entregó todo y lo amó tanto que pensó que con tanto sentimiento por parte de ella bastaría, alcanzaría para los dos, pero nunca fue así.

Tal vez siempre lo supo, pero tenía miedo de afrontar la triste y dolorosa realidad de estar enamorada sola, prefería morir antes de aceptar que verdaderamente no la quería, que nunca la quiso y no encontró siquiera el valor para hacerle las preguntas que siempre la habían inquietado.

Con su marido siempre había sido una cobarde, ni siquiera tenía el valor para preguntarle sobre qué se le acusaba por temor a descubrir al verdadero hombre con el que se había casado. Había llegado a un punto en el que ser insolente, no darle importancia era su mejor arma, ese arma que usaba contra la indiferencia a la cual él la sometió todos los años que llevaban juntos.

En el punto donde se encontraba, estaba completamente segura que nunca lo entendería y en ella empezaba a tomar forma la idea de un inminente divorcio. No tendría que esconderse para andar con Félix y se dedicaría a ser verdaderamente feliz, esa felicidad que desperdició en la causa perdida que había sido Aro Vulturi.

— ¿Con quién anda Alice? —preguntó regresando al comedor—. No me contesta el teléfono.

—Con su novio —contestó sin darle mayor importancia a su marido.

— ¿Dejas que la niña se vaya todo un fin de semana a quién sabe dónde, con un hombre?

— ¿Tanto te cuesta ver que ya Alice no es una niña? Que puede irse con Jasper cuando quiera y los días que quiera. Tiene una vida sexual activa y es feliz, eso es lo que importa.

—Es una niña.

—Tenía su misma edad cuando pasaba fines de semana contigo y nunca me viste como una niña.

—Era distinto, y no me salgas con el mismo tema para evadir responsabilidades.

—Sí, tienes razón es completamente distinto, porque ese chico sí quiere a Alice de verdad y tú sólo querías cogerme y nada más.

—No te quejes ahora Sulpicia, estás vieja para arrepentimientos, nunca te obligué, nunca lo hice… eras tú la que iba a mi oficina —le reprochó sin sentir siquiera un poco de pena por la mujer que tenía enfrente—, y no quiero hablar de eso ahora, me preocupa mi hija… eso es lo que me interesa, no tus remordimientos menopáusicos.

— ¡Eres un infeliz hijo de puta! —se puso de pie sintiéndose herida como hacía mucho no lo hacía, Aro había tocado fibras de dolor que ella creía habían dejado de doler—. Un maldito miserable. —acortó la distancia y se paró frente a él irguiéndose para mirarlo a los ojos—. Nunca debí fijarme en ti, nunca debí hacerlo.

—Tienes toda la razón Sulpicia, nunca, nunca debiste hacerlo —le dijo manteniéndole la mirada y la opresión en el pecho empezaba a cobrar vida, así como las lágrimas empezaron a cristalizarle la mirada—. Nunca debiste convertirme en tu capricho, en ese capricho por el que tu padre me obligó a responder.

Las lágrimas en Sulpicia se derramaron, porque sabía que de cierta manera él tenía razón y se odiaba por haber sido una chica caprichosa a la cual sus padres le cumplían cualquier exigencia.

—Si tanto te arrepientes de esta unión vamos a romperla, vamos a divorciarnos y quedas libre para que te metas de cabeza en un bar y te lleves a toda la puta que se te pase por el frente sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. —sin siquiera pensarlo le dijo lo que quería, se lo había dicho y apenas si podía creer que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

Aro negó con la cabeza mucho antes de dar alguna respuesta y Sulpicia supo que no sería fácil.

—Ya nada puedo hacer, nada conseguiré con el divorcio y por el bien de mi hija no nos vamos a divorciar.

— ¿Por el bien de Alice o por no renunciar a Elitte? —inquirió llenándose de rabia ante el descaro de Aro.

—Por mi hija —determinó—. Porque me interesa Alice, porque es lo único que me mantiene anclado a tierra y no voy a permitir que el tipejo que tiene por novio le haga daño, tú no sabes nada, no puedes saberlo.

Él sabía que Sulpicia no podía entender que Alice era el blanco de la venganza que su propio hijo estaba armando en su contra. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero la actitud de Ethan le dejaba claro que estaba en complicidad con el primo para hacerle daño a su hija, sin importarle que fuera su hermana. Seguro quería vengarse de ella también, seguro la odiaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacía con él.

—Y nunca podré saber tus razones sino me las dices, mientras sólo pensaré que eres un maldito egoísta que quiere confinar a su hija. —se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y no podía creerse el pretexto barato de su marido—, pero tampoco tienes que usarla como excusa, cuando tu verdadera intención es seguir al mando de la empresa que mi padre le dejó a mi hija.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo. Sólo dime a dónde se fue Alice. —preguntó con voz pausada porque el aliento empezaba a faltarle.

—No lo sé y no tengo necesidad de engañarte, le di el permiso y punto. —se alejó de Henry y sin volverse a mirarlo se fue a su habitación.

Aro se acercó a una de las sillas y se dejó caer sentado, haciendo hondas respiraciones para calmar los latidos del corazón y tratando de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir en el infierno donde se encontraba.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Las actualizaciones serán todos los martes y viernes**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _¿Cómo te va? —le preguntó Garrett a Bella depositándole un beso en la mejilla al cual ella correspondió._

— _Excelente ¿y tú cómo estás?_

— _Loco por salir de Manhattan. Vamos que Kate te está esperando. —amablemente le quitó el bolso a Bella—. Me la llevo —le informó a su amigo._

— _No muy lejos. —le advirtió Edward y le dedicó una significativa mirada a Bella; no era de celos, sólo le concedía el permiso aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo requería._


	4. Capitulo No 3

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 3**

El punto de encuentro de los primos Cullen y Garrett Ferreira: había sido en el North Cove Marina, en el Battery Park. Justo en el muelle 23 donde se encontraba el yate negro y plateado que tenía en una de las antenas marinas la bandera de Brasil que se agitaba al compás del viento. La embarcación podía albergar a doce personas, pertenecía al señor de los caballos; como era conocido Denali, el padre de Garrett.

Edward y Jasper llegaron por separado cada uno con sus acompañantes. El hijo menor de Carlisle Cullen había llegado en una motocicleta, mientras que el sobrino arribó al puerto en la camioneta con dos de los guardaespaldas.

Garrett y su novia Kate, ya los esperaban en el yate; junto a la pequeña tripulación que les haría ameno el viaje hasta Long Island y al cual no tenían prisa por llegar.

—Buenos días —saludó Garrett con real entusiasmo abriéndose de brazos desde el yate—. Hasta que llegan —dio un par de pasos y de un salto estaba en el muelle.

Jasper fue el primero en acercarse a su amigo y darle un enérgico abrazo, palmeándole la espalda.

—Mucho tráfico. —se excusó deshaciendo la unión.

—Hola Alice. —Garrett trasladó su atención a la gentil y tierna novia de su amigo.

Apenas si podía creer que Jasper, el hijo de puta más grande, el más grande de los mujeriegos estaba atrapado en las redes de una adolescente inexperta, una chica que poseía belleza pero que carecía de curvas, de sensualidad, no era el tipo de mujer que entraba entre los parámetros selectivos de su amigo.

—Hola Garrett, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó pegándose al costado de su novio que le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Bien, con las energías en el punto más alto… ¿estás preparada para poner a prueba tu resistencia? —le preguntó con el cuidado como si tratara con una niña, y era que no podía olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—Sí, estoy muy entusiasmada —dijo emocionada y buscó en la mirada de Jasper aprobación y él le regaló una gran sonrisa.

—Tiene más energías de lo que aparenta, que te lo digo yo —Jasper defendió a Alice pellizcándole cariñosamente una mejilla.

Garrett admiró el gesto tierno de Jasper para con la chica y era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera con una mujer, algo tenía la diminuta chica que lo traía juicioso y pensó que tal vez en el fondo Jasper la veía de la misma manera que él, pero aún no se atrevía a admitirlo.

—Si lo dices es por algo. —le guiñó un ojo a Jasper cargado de complicidad—, pero pasen y le entregan los bolsos a Quil. —volvió medio cuerpo y señaló al hombre que estaba en el yate al lado de Kate.

—Suban —les pidió la chica entusiasmada que vestía un provocativo vestido tejido en color blanco.

Edward despedía a los guardaespaldas mientras su mano abierta reposaba posesivamente sobre el coxis de Bella, que vestía un jumpsuit largo en color blanco, estilo halter que se amarraba en el cuello y la espalda con un escote pronunciado, el cual para placer de Edward le dejaba mucha piel para acariciar.

—Tayler, Ben —saludó Garrett a los hombres que resguardaban a los primos Cullen—. ¿Todo listo? —preguntó desviando la mirada a Edward.

—Ya nos vamos. —contestó Edward, pidiendo un poco de tiempo, para terminar de darle algunas instrucciones a los hombres de seguridad.

— ¿Cómo te va? —le preguntó Garrett a Bella depositándole un beso en la mejilla al cual ella correspondió.

—Excelente ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Loco por salir de Manhattan. Vamos que Kate te está esperando. —amablemente le quitó el bolso a Bella—. Me la llevo —le informó a su amigo.

—No muy lejos. —le advirtió Edward y le dedicó una significativa mirada a Bella; no era de celos, sólo le concedía el permiso aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo requería.

Edward ultimó los detalles con Tayler y Ben que renuentes aceptaron quedarse en Manhattan y confiaban en que el lugar a donde iban estaría custodiado.

Bella apenas había avanzado unos pasos al lado de Garrett cuando se sobresaltó al sentir una de las manos de Edward aferrársele a la cintura y la detuvo, haciendo que su cuerpo involuntariamente se estrellara contra el de Edward. Le regaló una mirada realmente significativa por encima del hombro, una mirada contradictoria porque era de reprobación y de fascinación.

Él le dio un beso en uno de los hombros y le bajó todas las defensas, ni como reprocharle algo que a ella también le había gustado.

—Todo listo —le dijo con las pupilas fijadas en los labios de ella y no se le despegaba.

—No tenemos toda la vida. —reprochó Garrett que había avanzado—. Ed el yate tiene habitaciones.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —se exasperó ante la interrupción de su amigo y no le quedó más que obligarse a romper el hechizo que causaban la boca de Bella en él y retomar el andar hasta el yate.

 _El Estranha Loucura_ : había recibido el nombre de su propietario, que había sido su manera de definir un sentimiento que se le quedó aferrado al corazón y pausado en el tiempo. Eso nadie lo sabía, pero Carlisle Cullen lo intuía, sospechaba que aún la amaba, podía verlo cada vez que visitaba su casa y admiraba las fotografías de su hermana, en las pupilas se reflejaba ese poderoso sentimiento.

El interior del yate estaba recubierto con paneles de madera y cristal, la tapicería, de una exquisita combinación en colores beige y negro, hacían juego con las alfombras. Sofás en los mismos colores con unos cojines verdes y amarillos que le sacaban color al lugar. Una pequeña y equipada cocina, varias puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones, baños y una cómoda sala de cine.

Bella admiraba el lugar de la mano de Edward y el característico sonido del corcho de la botella de champan captó su total atención. Ante ellos estaba Garrett entregándole a un camarero la botella que acababa de descorchar.

El hombre de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, vertió en las copas la perrier jouet que se encargaría de inaugurar la celebración que tenían planeada para el fin de semana.

—Bienvenidos al _Estranha Loucura_. —dijo con júbilo el anfitrión y su novia inició el aplauso al que todos se unieron.

El camarero de piel trigueña, espesas cejas y labios gruesos. Se paseó entre los presentes con bandeja en mano, haciéndole entrega de las copas con el champan.

Edward agarró dos compas y le entregó una a Bella. Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice.

—Sólo un poco, Alice. —le pidió en un cálido susurro. Él sabía que sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte permitir que ella tomara alcohol sin aún contar con la edad reglamentaria para hacerlo, no quería exponerla a ningún tipo de problemas aun cuando en ese lugar estuvieran seguros.

Alice asintió apenas perceptiblemente, al advertir en los ojos de Jasper que sólo quería protegerla y entonces comprendió porqué la noche que cumplieron la fantasía en Kiss and Fly, él le pidió agua y no el martini que había solicitado.

Bella probaba su champan cuando Edward se le acercó al oído y le susurró.

—Extraña locura, así se llama el yate. —le informó porque vio en el rostro de ella curiosidad cuando nombraron la embarcación.

—Garrett es muy temprano para empezar con la celebración, vamos a desayunar primero. —le sugirió Kate colgándosele del brazo y dejó su copa casi intacta sobre la bandeja de plata que tenía el camarero.

Alice y Bella imitaron a Kate y también dejaron sus copas en la bandeja que el hombre con su uniforme blanco de la tripulación amablemente les tendía.

Una mujer con falda negra y blusa blanca; de mediana estatura, piel clara con unos llamativos ojos oscuros que adornaban su rostro enmarcado por el cabello que lucía lustroso ante un engominado peinado. Se encontraba parada a una distancia prudente y acató la orden que Kate le diera por medio de una señal.

—Acompáñenme por favor. —pidió con un ademán que señalaba un pasillo y concediéndole la prioridad para que lo invitados se le adelantaran.

Las chicas acudieron a la petición de la mujer. Bella esperó a Alice para caminar al lado de ella y Kate se apostó al otro lado de la chica.

—Está muy lindo ese vestido Alice —le dijo Bella, admirando el bonito y juvenil diseño.

—Es algo infantil —alegó echando un vistazo al vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas; de telas ligeras y varias capas, aunque era escotado la cinta celeste debajo del busto daba la impresión de ser una niña—. Es que me lo compró mi mamá es de Adolfo Domínguez, un diseñador español, siempre le gusta comprar este tipo de ropa.

—Allie, me parece que está hermoso, se te ve genial —intervino Kate en la conversación—, y no es para nada infantil, por el contrario creo que es sutilmente provocador.

Alice sonrió convencida, ante las palabras de Kate y Bella. Por instinto acarició su vestido, colmándose en ese momento de seguridad ante las mujeres que eran ejemplos de belleza y sensualidad. Apenas llegó no pudo evitar sentirse mínima ante ellas y se deslumbró ante el atuendo que llevaba Bella, esperaba algún día poder lucir algo tan asombroso.

Garrett, Jasper y Edward siguieron a las mujeres, pero a diferencia de ellas no dejaron sus copas, mientras caminaban hacia la cubierta disfrutaban de la bebida que para ellos no era algo de lo que debieran reprimirse por estar en ayunas.

En la cubierta del yate, había una mesa dispuesta para ellos y a un extremo frente a la baranda metalizada había otra mesa la cual se encontraba adornada con una gran variedad de alimentos.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alice ante la brisa marina que estaba realmente fría, pero el sol prometía brillar con fuerza esa mañana; aunque calentarla más que el mismo astro lo hizo Jasper: cuando se paró detrás de ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros desnudos los cuales tenían los finos tirantes del vestido.

— ¿Estás bien? —se acercó al oído de la chica y le preguntó en un murmullo.

—Muy bien —contestó con una franca sonrisa y se volvía a mirarlo por encima del hombro, sus vista impetuosa se ancló en los labios de Jasper y él sin tener la voluntad de negarle nada a Alice y mucho menos privarse de esa boca, le dio un beso y el vértigo se apoderó del estómago de la chica.

Edward presenció el íntimo encuentro entre Jasper y Alice y aún le costaba creer en el cambio de su primo, lastimosamente él no era de los que tenían que ver para creer, a él también tenían que demostrárselo.

Mientras disfrutaban del desayuno, dejaban a la bulliciosa Manhattan atrás, dispuestos a vivir un fin de semana inolvidable, en el cual no sólo se divertirían sino que los lazos de amistad se fortalecerían aún más.

Bella perdió la cuenta de las veces que Edward repasó con la yema de sus dedos la columna vertebral y más que un gesto mimoso era una tortura placentera que aumentaba el deseo en ella con el pasar de los segundos.

— ¡Bueno! Estamos festejando y no en un velorio, que aquí no se ha muerto nadie. —informó Garrett y se puso de pie. Le hizo un efusivo gesto a uno de los tripulantes y a los segundos el yate cobró vida al ritmo de la electrónica y él empezó a brincar.

— ¿Desde ya? —preguntó Bella a Edward que le tendía la mano con una gran sonrisa para que se pusiera de pie—. Pensé que sería en la casa. —alegó totalmente desconcertada.

—Los brasileños tenemos un dicho que reza " _Si no estamos de fiestas, estamos preparándonos para ellas_ " y en este momento nos estamos preparando.

Bella negó mientras sonreía. Con razón él le había pedido que guardara todas sus energías para el fin de semana que sin duda alguna iba a ser prometedor.

La cubierta contaba con la amplitud suficiente para que todos se dejaran envolver por el ritmo musical que retumbaba en el yate y brincaban con energía. Evitando el borde de la piscina porque el agua debía estar helada y ninguno quería terminar resfriado.

En medio de la locura ni siquiera se percataron en que momento habían quitado la mesa que les sirvió de comedor y los cocteles empezaron a llegar y eso que él día apenas empezaba.

Casi una hora después estaban cansados y recurrieron a las tumbonas. Edward se sentó en una y Bella se ubicó entre las piernas de él. Garrett y Jasper hicieron lo mismo con sus novias, mientras seguían tarareando y moviéndose, pero no dejaban de disfrutar.

El inicio del siguiente tema era uno de los favoritos de Garrett y no se cohibió un sólo segundo para empezar a cantarlo.

Jasper se le unió, Edward no se quedó sin hacerlo y más allá de los presentes cerró con sus brazos la cintura de Bella y la pegó más a su cuerpo, brindándole su calor y seguía el tema.

Todos cantaban con entusiasmo y disfrutaban del coctel de su preferencia, mientras seguían la letra de Reload.

Dos hombres de la tripulación sacaron una mesa plegable y la armaron rápidamente en donde antes había estado la del desayuno, colocaron sobre la mesa de superficie azul un par de raquetas pequeñas y un cilindro con media docenas de pelotas y se retiraron a un lugar prudente, dejando lista una de las actividades de entretenimiento para los chicos.

— ¿Quién va a jugar? —preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie dispuesto a competir.

La única persona que se puso de pie fue Alice, que colmada de entusiasmo agarró una de las raquetas.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres perder? —inquirió Edward elevando una ceja con pillería y sonreía de medio lado. Agarró su raqueta y empezó a hacerla girar en su mano.

—Sé que me estás subestimando Ed, pero no deberías subestimar nunca a un contrincante.

—Cariño —intervino Jasper desde la tumbona donde permanecía sentado—. Pantera es invencible por esa razón, ni Garrett, ni yo aceptamos la invitación.

Alice regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba su novio y en su estómago las mariposas empezaron a hacer fiesta en el preciso instante en que de su boca salió la palabra " _Cariño_ "

— ¿Crees que no podré ganarle? —le preguntó en voz baja y se acercó a él tanto como para dejarle su tibio aliento en el rostro a su novio.

—No he dicho eso —murmuró y se obligaba a no besarla porque sabía que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y en especial la de Edward que aún no aceptaba completamente la relación y lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal momento a su primo.

—Pero lo has insinuado.

—Sólo he dicho que Edward es invencible.

—Es lo mismo —fundamentó la chica y su mirada se anclaba a la de Jasper y en un movimiento esperado por él, le llevó la mano a la nuca y lo jaló hacia ella tanto como para poder hablarle al oído—. Si gano, me cumplirás otra fantasía esta noche —le susurró el pedido que nadie más pudo escuchar.

Jasper tragó en seco para pasar la propuesta que Alice le había hecho y retomar el control que ella había desbaratado. Al final se limitó a asentir con un movimiento lento de cabeza.

Alice sintió en el roce de sus labios y el movimiento del cuello de Jasper la respuesta positiva a su pedido. Le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ganaré. —aseguró y se alejó.

Garrett, Kate, y Bella sonreían convirtiéndose en cómplices del momento íntimo que vivía la pareja. Mientras Edward al borde de la mesa, hacía rebotar la pelota entre la mesa y la raqueta, tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía y no presenciar los instintos seductores de su hermana. Sabía que a eso se debía; era algo que no podía desligar y el cariño que sentía por ella era porque estaba seguro que no era más que una víctima del maldito que los engendró.

Alice caminó a la mesa de ping pong y agarró la raqueta que le correspondía. Ágilmente hizo girar el mango entre su mano derecha, familiarizándose con el objeto; y le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante a Edward.

—Si piensas que voy a dejarte ganar, estás en un grave error. —le advirtió Samuel al percibir la actitud retadora de su hermana.

—No tienes que hacerlo —rebatió Alice, con alegría—. Haz el saque. —pidió y adoptó la posición de juego.

Edward le guiñó un ojo con pillería y dio inicio al juego, hizo el saque y Alice en un contragolpe perfecto le devolvió la pelota. Y en un toque maestro él se la regresó para a los segundo tener que una vez más usar su destreza y combatir el juego de Alice.

Después de varios minutos en los cuales Alice se movía ágilmente y sonreía poniendo a prueba la resistencia de Edward, mientras los presentes seguían expectantes con sus pupilas el movimiento rápido de la pelota.

Un movimiento en falso de Edward le hizo perder el primer golpe y la pelota fue a dar al agua, el público rompió en aplausos y risas. Alice giró medio cuerpo y con su semblante agitado por el esfuerzo le sonrió ampliamente a Jasper.

Edward renuente a perder; agarró otra pelota y continuó con la contienda, esforzándose para ganarle a Alice, pero admitía que era más ágil que él con la raqueta, parecía que precedía sus ataques y parecía no cansarse.

Una vez más ella golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza y rapidez que pasó desprevenida ante los ojos de Edward y él no pudo contener la espontánea actitud de frustración y lanzó la raqueta sobre la mesa.

Alice empezó a dar brincos, realmente emocionada con los brazos elevados y soltó un grito de emoción cuando por detrás Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la elevó tanto como para sentársela en uno de los hombros.

— ¡Tenemos a una nueva campeona! —exclamó realmente orgulloso de su novia, él nunca había podido ganarle a Edward y Alice lo había hecho sin mucho esfuerzo—. ¡Esa es mi chica!

Todos aplaudían la victoria de Alice, y aunque Bellal la celebró se puso de pie y se acercó a Edward para consolarlo en su derrota.

Aunque Edward ni siquiera había asimilado el resultado del partido de ping pong compartido con Alice, admiraba la felicidad en ella.

Era una lucha entre su orgullo herido y la alegría de su hermana a la cual Jasper le hacía una celebración más que merecida. En ese momento descubría la verdadera grandeza de los sentimientos de su primo, porque de cierta manera se veía reflejado en él.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de darte el premio de consolación —murmuró Bella sorprendiéndolo al abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Deberás esforzarte —le insinuó mirándola de soslayo por encima del hombro y se aferró a las manos de ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Eres fácil de impresionar. —Bella le regaló una sonrisa sesgada y le dio un beso en uno de los omoplatos.

—Tendrás que impresionarme Bella Swan y no será fácil.

—Podría impresionarte en cinco segundos si quisiera.

—Me gustaría que te tomaras tu tiempo. —elevó las manos que esteban entrelazadas y le dio un beso a los nudillos de la chica, para después morderle muy suavemente uno de los dedos pulgares.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la pequeña celebración y no se dieron cuenta del momento en que Garrett aprovechó para escabullirse y hacer la jugada del año. Entró a la cabina donde manipulaban el audio y eligió un tema.

La voz del hombre que empezó a escaparse por los altavoces; arrancó casi al mismo tiempo que las notas latinas y que estaban de moda, pero que entraba dentro del género musical que los Cullen odiaban, como fieles seguidores de la música electrónica, escuchar reggaeton era como echarle agua bendita al diablo.

— ¡Que mierda! —exclamó Jasper bajando a Alice y poniéndola de pie frente a él.

Edward fue menos expresivo que Jasper y soportaba el género musical con estoicismo, pero realmente hacía un gran esfuerzo para soportar el rechazo en sus tímpanos.

Edward y Jasper se miraron como si estuviesen planeando lanzarse al océano cuando vieron a Garrett aparecer en cubierta moviendo las caderas al ritmo de lo que para ellos era nefasto y sonriendo. Un leve movimiento de cabeza que le hizo Jasper a su primo fue suficiente.

—Yo te lo dije… —Garrett tarareó el pedazo que no se sabía, de hecho ni conocía la letra, el género se caracterizaba por ser demasiado repetitivo al menos en el coro; así que no sería una prueba de admisión en Harvard aprenderse la letra—. Te lo advertí a mi manera… —No le saldría fácil tal broma a los primos, tendría consecuencias de eso estaba seguro y aunque él mismo apenas si soportaba escuchar el reggaeton, no había nada más mitológico que ver la cara de todos los demás, mucho más al verlo bailar, que ni siquiera llevaba el mismo ritmo y estaba bailando kizomba por reggaeton.

Kate lo miraba a punto de colapsar y la carita de Alice era todo un poema, la diseñadora trataba de disimular un poco más pero sin embargo se le escapaba que tampoco le agradaba. Sin duda alguna valía la pena el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

En el momento en que Edward y Jasper no pudieron más salieron corriendo y lo agarraron, aunque corrió a ponerse a salvo en una de las habitaciones los primos fueron más rápidos y no le permitieron cerrar la puerta.

Lo agarraron y entre los dos lo cargaron, él se removía entre los brazos de sus amigos, pero definitivamente ellos ganaban por fuerza.

—Está bien, me pasé, me pasé. —les decía riendo de la broma que había hecho.

—Ahora pagarás las consecuencias, Ferreira. —le dijo Jasper sin sentir el mínimo de remordimiento.

Ante la mirada atónita de las chicas, Edward y Jasper llevaron a Garrett hasta el borde del yate, lo sostuvieron con medio cuerpo hacia el agua y ellos los sostenían por las piernas, mientras apoyaban cada uno, una de sus rodillas en el sofá de cuero blanco.

— ¡Ya! Malditos. —suplicaba en medio de carcajadas y el agua que el yate iba rompiendo a él se le estrellaba contra la espalda—. Esta mierda esta fría.

—Y terminarás en el fondo hijo de puta que me has jodido los tímpanos. —reprochó Jasper contagiándose con la risa de Garrett.

—Kate, te vas a quedar sin marido ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras? —preguntó Edward aferrándose a la pierna izquierda de Garrett que seguía dando la lucha para no caer al agua, que se encontraba verdaderamente helada.

Bella y Alice habían observado un poco aturdidas la situación no sabían hasta qué punto llegarían los chicos con esa broma, pero Kate no mostraba ninguna alarma por el contrario se encontraba muy tranquila.

— ¡Kate! —gritó Garrett el nombre de su novia para que lo salvara, pero no recibió respuesta—. Katherine Spender.

—Lo siento amor, esta vez te pasaste… pueden lanzarlo —dijo alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada.

— ¡Kate! —exclamó, sin poder creer en la petición de su novia.

—Un momento —le pidió a los primos Cullen—. Sólo si me dices dónde está el anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Anillo de compromiso? ¿Qué anillo de compromiso? —preguntaba más confundido aún.

Edward y Jasper empezaron a carcajearse ante la situación que habían puesto a su amigo.

—Sí, el anillo de compromiso —ratificó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—En las pelotas, lo tengo en las pelotas —explotó desconcertado porque Kate cada minuto que estaban juntos le había dicho que no quería anillo de compromiso, que prefería unos pendientes.

— ¿Kate lo soltamos? —preguntó Jasper desviando la mirada hacia la chica y mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

—No, déjenmelo a mí —acortó la distancia y se paró en medio de los primos Cullen.

Edward y Jasper elevaron a su amigo y lo pusieron de pie frente a su novia, que le llevó una de las manos a la correa y lo jaló hacia ella.

—Yo me encargaré de buscar mi anillo. —informó y ante la mirada atónita de los chicos empezó a desabrocharle la correa, seguido del jean.

Los primos sabían que ese momento era para ellos y tampoco querían que sus chicas admiraran el desenfado de Kate, por lo que se alejaron en medio de risas por haberle hecho pagar a Garrett la broma de mal, muy mal gusto.

— ¿Dónde está mi anillo? —preguntó y se mordió el labio, mientras su mano se escabullía por el pantalón del chico y la mano le entraba en calor al tantear el pene en busca del tesoro que ella sabía inexistente, rebuscó un poco más y acunó las pelotas de Garrett que soltó un jadeo de satisfacción y podía obviar que la camisa mojada se le pegaba a la espalda y estaba fría.

—No tengo un puto anillo, pero tengo algo mejor para darte. —contestó con la mirada en la boca de la rubia.

—Me lo darás sin piedad, lo quiero sin contemplaciones. —exigió con la voz vibrante ante la excitación.

—Cogeremos sin darnos tregua. —prometió y ella sacó la mano, él se acomodó el jean que ante la excitación empezaba a torturarlo.

—No perdamos tiempo. —pidió y lo tomó por la mano y lo arrastró con ella para perderse en uno de los camerinos.

—Me avisan cuando lleguemos a Long Island. —pidió Garrett dejándose llevar por su novia.

—Tendrás que echarlo rápido porque ya estamos por llegar. —le dijo Edward y quiso morderse la lengua al advertir la presencia de Alice pero ya nada pudo hacer—. Ve tranquilo. —intentó salvar la situación.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Aquí sigo, no me iré a ningún lado, no tengo a donde ir, olvidé hacer reservaciones en el hotel. —contestó alzando un poco la voz para que ella lo escuchara._

 _Esme abrió la puerta y una vez más se presentó ante Carlisle, sintió sonrojarse al ver cómo él la escaneaba con la mirada._

— _No digas mentiras, recuerda que tienes un apartamento y que Nueva York no tiene un sólo hotel. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó y estúpidamente empezaba a temblar ante la mirada de Carlisle._


	5. Capitulo No 4

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 4**

Una vez más el bendito doctor se encontraba ocupado y tampoco podía darle una cita de emergencia; según la incompetente de la secretaria tenía la agenda llena, mientras que a ella se le reventaba la cabeza con el dolor casi insoportable que no la dejaba ni dormir.

Sin ningún cuidado colgó el teléfono y regresó a la cama donde se enterró bajo un marullo de cobijas y no hacía nada más que perder el tiempo mirándose los ojos en un espejo de mano. Para su mala suerte cada vez estaba peor. La mancha en el ojo era tan horrible que parecía haber sido a consecuencia de alguna golpiza recibida.

Debería estar calentándose la piel con el sol en Brasil y ardiendo en deseo por las caricias y besos de Carlisle, pero no. Su mala suerte le hacía la más puta de las jugadas y no le quedaba más que estar en el frío y gris Manhattan. Encerrada en su reducido departamento y atestándose de comida para pasar el tiempo viendo televisión, eso cuando no tenía el dolor taladrándole las sienes como lo tenía en ese preciso momento.

Dejó el espejo sobre la mesa de noche, ahuecó la almohada y con cuidado se acostó, cerró los ojos a esperar que el calmante le hiciera efecto. Sin darse cuenta el sueño se apoderó de ella y eso le daba paz, al menos en medio de la inconsciencia no tenía que soportar el dolor.

Esme juraba que estaba más dormida que despierta cuando el teléfono del intercomunicador retumbó en el lugar sacándola abruptamente del casi sanador momento en el que se encontraba.

—Mato a Erick —murmuró sulfurada y el dolor una vez más se le intensificaba ante el molesto sonido—. ¡Que te jodan! No voy a contestar nada —aseguró sin la mínima intención de levantarse de la cama.

El teléfono repicó en varias oportunidades y ella se vio tentada a levantarse e ir a mentarle la madre a Erick, pero sentía la cabeza demasiado pesada como para al menos elevar el torso. Cuando por fin los repiques del llamado cesaron suspiró profundamente e intentó volver a dormir.

Una vez más estaba casi dormida cuando ahora Erick llamaba a la puerta, odiaba cuando su amigo y conserje del edificio se ponía tan fastidioso. Hizo acopió de todo el esfuerzo que poseía y con fastidio se quitó los cobertores, los pateó a un lado y se incorporó, se calzó sus pantuflas y fue a abrirle.

—Ya verá, no le quedarán más ganas de molestar… —refunfuñaba Esme camino a la puerta—. Quedamos en que hoy no podía bajar para hablar de sus experiencias homosexuales con casi medio Manhattan. —empezó a quitar los seguros de la puerta—. Erick te dije que me siento… —las palabras se le enredaron en el preciso momento en que abrió la puerta y vio que quien la molestaba no era Erick. No le dio tiempo ni de pensar, sólo lanzó la hoja de madera y juraba que se la había estampado en las narices a Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle al otro lado quedó completamente desconcertado apenas si le había dado tiempo de divisar a Esme cuando al siguiente segundo la puerta retumbó en su cara.

—Oh por ¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! no puede ser ¿qué hace aquí? Le dije que no podía ir y punto —se dijo buscando desesperadamente con la mirada los lentes de sol más cercanos y vio unos tirados en el sofá, corrió, se los colocó y regresó a la puerta—. ¿Sigues ahí? — preguntó cómo si se tratara de un psicópata el que estaba al otro lado.

—Aquí sigo, no me iré a ningún lado, no tengo a donde ir, olvidé hacer reservaciones en el hotel. —contestó alzando un poco la voz para que ella lo escuchara.

Esme abrió la puerta y una vez más se presentó ante Carlisle, sintió sonrojarse al ver cómo él la escaneaba con la mirada.

—No digas mentiras, recuerda que tienes un apartamento y que Nueva York no tiene un sólo hotel. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó y estúpidamente empezaba a temblar ante la mirada de Carlisle.

—Está bien, no tengo a donde ir porque no quiero ir a ningún otro lado. —contestó con determinación.

Esme sintió que las piernas empezaban a derretírsele ante las palabras de Carlisle y bajó la mirada para constatar que no se le deshacían, pero fue su más grave error porque se vio las patéticas pantuflas de Garfield que llevaba puestas, parecían las de una chica de doce años y eso no era la peor, lo más bochornoso era el pijama.

—Parezco Beetlejuice ¿verdad? —inquirió al ser consciente del pijama en rayas negras y blancas que llevaba puesta.

Carlisle se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no pareces Beetlejuice, estás más cerca de parecer una presidiaria. —le aclaró y no pudo evitar que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Estoy hecha un desastre. —chilló sumamente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—Evidentemente, sin embargo creo que; las pantuflas, el pijama y el cabello desordenado me dan la impresión de que acabas de levantarte, sólo que los lentes no concuerdan.

Esme automáticamente empezó a peinarse el cabello y sus manos temblaban ante los nervios que despertaba en ella saber que estaba haciendo el bochorno más grande de la historia.

Tenía que aparecer sin avisar, sin anunciarse antes. No le dio tiempo de cambiarse, se le había ido al diablo todos sus esfuerzos hechos con anterioridad, de nada le había servido utilizar con él su mejor lencería, comprar pijamas que robaran el aliento de los hombres si al final iba a llegar de esa manera y encontrarla al mejor estilo de Bridget Jones.

— ¿Me dejarás pasar? —preguntó al ver que ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y lo ignoraba totalmente.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí pasa. —le pidió, pero antes de que él pudiese entrar ella corrió a la habitación que sólo la dividía una pared—, y cierra la puerta. —le gritó mientras agarraba las pantaletas, medias y toda prenda que estuviese regada y las tiró en la cesta de ropa sucia en el baño, porque no podía salir con todo en mano. Caminó hasta la cama y trató de acomodar un poco las sábanas.

Carlisle admiraba el pequeño, pero muy femenino lugar y esa exótica combinación con estampados de animales.

—No me has dicho por qué has venido. —apareció mientras se recogía el cabello con la liga.

—Vine a ver como estabas… no me diste una respuesta concreta.

— ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó y se encaminó a la cocina que la separaba de la sala una barra.

—Un poco de agua. —contestó y su mirada traviesa se ancló en el trasero de Esme que bajo la delgada tela lo tentaba.

—No pude ir porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, hay cosas pendientes con todo esto de la nueva colección.

—Es decir tú te quedas a trabajar mientras Bella está de fiesta con mis hijos —acotó y se acercó hasta Esme que buscaba desesperadamente un vaso—. Disculpa que sea sincero, pero no te creo, sé que tu amiga no es de las que se van y deja la carga.

Esme se decidió por una copa que era lo que tenía más cercano, la llenó a la mitad y se la entregó.

—Tienes razón Bella no haría eso, decliné tu invitación porque, porque no me sentía bien. —dijo al fin.

—Debiste decirme la verdad… Esme no tienes por qué ocultarme las cosas y dar excusas incoherentes. —dio un paso al frente para acortar la distancia que se interponía entre ellos—. ¿Sinceramente qué es lo que pasa?

—Ya te dije que sólo me siento un poco mal. —prorrumpió titubeante

—Sin rodeos —la alentó él y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar le elevó los lentes y entonces encontró la verdadera causa de porqué no había aceptado viajar a Brasil ese fin de semana— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —indagó con voz calma, demostrando que no se había sorprendido ante el estado del ojo de ella.

—Nadie me ha golpeado. —soltó las palabras casi sin respirar.

—Sé que nadie te ha golpeado, no es la primera vez que veo los vasos sanguíneos de los ojos reventados.

—Bueno eso fue lo que me pasó, ya has visto porqué no podía viajar.

—No es una razón, eso es lo de menos.

—Pues sí, es una gran razón de peso, aquí estoy que no sé dónde enterrar la cabeza ante la vergüenza que siento.

— ¿Por qué tienes que sentir vergüenza? —hizo la pregunta mirándola a los ojos y le llevó una mano al cuello y le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula con el pulgar.

—Te parece poco como me has encontrado, el pijama, las pantuflas, el ojo… todo, absolutamente todo Carlisle.

—Lo del ojo ha sido algo que escapa de tus manos, es cuestión de salud y la ropa que llevas puesta es lo de menos, no le doy importancia, de hecho le doy tan poca importancia que voy a quitártela ahora mismo. —se acercó estiró el brazo y colocó la copa sobre la barra.

Esme era débil, muy débil y lo sabía, por lo que apenas él dijo esas palabras olvidó su ojo y se le lanzó encima, cerrándole el cuello con los brazos y él inmediatamente buscó la boca de ella, la besó sin clemencia, sin preámbulos, la atacó con su lengua sin reservas así como las manos de Carlisle se escabulleron por dentro del pijama, agarrándole el culo y apretándolo a su gusto.

Se besaron tanto como pudieron, pero ella no lograba excitarse y algo estaba mal, si ese hombre la traía de cabeza, lo soñaba despierta y dormida. Lo deseaba a cada segundo y aunque disfrutaba del beso, no encontraba la manera de que su vagina lubricara, sólo esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo parecía no entender que lo deseaba.

—Un segundo… un segundo. —pidió ella entre besos y él se lo concedió—. Lo siento Carlisle. —se alejó un par de pasos y al ver la evidente erección a través del pantalón lo sentía más todavía—. De verdad no puedo, no estoy en condiciones.

—Está bien, comprendo que no tengas ganas —dijo convencido de que había acorralado a Esme y no debió hacerlo.

—Gracias —murmuró con voz ronca, odiaba sentirse así, no poder tener sexo con el hombre que deseaba porque los vasos sanguíneos reventados al parecer también le había reventado la libido sexual—. ¿Quieres algo más? ¿Algo de comer?

—No, pero sí quiero quedarme contigo este fin de semana.

— ¿Aquí? En mi espacio. —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es pequeño, pero creo que puedes dejarme entrar, porque quiero estar en tu espacio. Claro al menos que no quieras.

—No… —se detuvo ante la respuesta errónea—. Eh, digo sí quiero, claro que puedes quedarte. Podríamos ver alguna película juntos, lamentablemente no cuento con muchas cosas con la cual distraerme, te juro que si tuviera al menos una bicicleta te llevaría a pasear al Central Park

Carlisle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la propuesta de Esme.

—Prefiero ver una película, no creo que pasear por el Central Park en bicicleta sea acorde a mi edad, eso de pedalear, lo dejo en el gimnasio.

—Bien que sea una película entonces. Si quieres puedes pasar al cuarto y elegir la que quieras.

—Está bien. ¿Algún género en especial?

—El que sea, lo importante es entretenernos un poco. —aportó mientras se servía yogurt en un vaso.

Carlisle se dirigió a la habitación y ella aprovechó para darle un gran trago al yogurt volvió a llenar el vaso, sabía que la estaba consumiendo la ansiedad.

Después de varios minutos se encontraban en la cama. Carlisle acostado y ella sentada descansando la espalda en la cabecera. Una de sus piernas estaba encima del hombre que se la recorría con sutiles caricias mientras, se encontraba atento a la trama de intriga y suspenso que estaban viendo.

El yogurt ni siquiera le llegó a la primera parte de la película y se vio tentada a ir por más, pero sabía que no era prudente hacerlo, debía darle la pelea a la ansiedad si no quería esforzarse más de la cuenta en el gimnasio.

— ¿Quieres cariños? —preguntó ella juguetona y se deslizaba en la cama para acostarse al lado de él.

—Todo lo que quieras darme. —le respondió y le pasó el brazo por debajo del cuello, para pegarla a su pecho.

Ante el permiso concedido desabotonó, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa de un gris azulado y la abrió, dejó al descubierto el pecho adornado por los vellos rubios y sus dedos ansiosos volaron a jugar con las hebras, entregándose al tierno y maravilloso momento, en el que Carlisle de vez en cuando le besaba los cabellos.

—Estoy segura que el psicópata es el chico, tiene el perfil para serlo… he visto tantas películas de este tipo que siempre el que parece un santo termina siendo el peor. —comentó Esme exteriorizando su teoría.

—Yo por el contrario pienso que es una víctima más, nunca es del primero que se sospecha, yo creo que es la madre.

—Si la madre sufre, está desesperada. —contradijo la chica y posaba una de sus piernas encima de él.

—Está fingiendo. —le objetó, estrechándola más entre sus brazos y tenía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto algo tan sencillo como ver una película.

Las disfrutaba cuando las veía con sus hijos, pero había descubierto que no sólo quería el amor de sus hijos, quería también la pasión de una mujer, quería una mujer permanente, una que se metiera en su vida, como ninguna otra lo había hecho. En medio de sus anhelos silenciosos, de pronto y de manera abrupta ella rompió el abrazo y con rapidez saltó de la cama y corrió a lo que el suponía era el baño.

A Esme unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar la atacaron y temía no llegar al baño, apenas logró hacerlo lanzó la puerta y dejó a Carlisle fuera.

Él completamente desconcertado ante la sorpresiva actitud de Esme; pausó la película y salió de la cama. Por primera vez en su vida olvidó sus normas de cortesía y entró al baño sin anunciarse y se encontró con Esme devolviendo el yogurt en el retrete. Se quedó parado en el umbral sólo mirando como ella se esforzaba por salir de ese engorroso momento y a él las piernas no le daban para caminar. Se sentía muy extraño y el corazón aceleró los latidos, eso ya lo había vivido en el pasado y la escena del presente se mezclaba con la de años atrás.

Esme ni siquiera podía pedirle que saliera y que la dejara sola porque la presencia de él ahí, sólo empeoraba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Carlisle no se movió del lugar, la vio terminar y deshacerse del vómito.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —fue lo único que se escapó de su boca y se sintió estúpido porque evidentemente ella no estaba bien.

—Ha sido el yogurt, seguro se ha vencido y no me he percatado. —contestó y se dirigió al lavamanos donde se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara.

Carlisle encontró la manera de salir del trance en el que se encontraba y acortó la distancia, se paró al lado de ella y metió una de sus manos debajo del chorro de agua y mojada se la pasó por la nuca, ella lo miró a través del espejo y él le correspondió de la misma manera, pero también le dio un beso en el hombro y una vez más mojaba su mano y le acariciaba la nuca.

—Esme ¿estás segura que el yogurt está vencido? —indagó y una vez más anclaba su mirada en la de ella a través del espejo.

—No estoy segura, es una suposición. —le confesó tomándole la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso—. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar tal asquerosidad, como si no hubiese sido suficiente la facha en la cual me encontraste y éste ojo como el de Terminator; entenderé si nunca más vienes a visitarme.

—No todo en la vida es color de rosa —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Te ha visto algún médico el ojo?

—Sí, tengo un tratamiento… aunque no parece hacer ningún efecto, por el contrario estoy padeciendo de dolores de cabeza.

—Te dijo ¿qué causo que los vasos se reventaran? —una vez más atrapó la mirada de Esme en el espejo.

—Que tal vez fue a consecuencia de algún esfuerzo, la verdad no recuerdo haber hecho alguno que mereciera esto. —se señaló el ojo afectado.

—No tiene que ser un esfuerzo significativo, pueden reventarse con sólo vomitar ¿has vomitado antes? —interrogó en voz baja.

—Sí… —en ese momento advirtió algo en la mirada de él que la hizo inmediatamente cambiar de parecer—. No

— ¿Sí o no? —inquirió ante la contradicción de la respuesta.

—Sí. —murmuró y bajó la mirada, sus manos empezaron a temblar y ese temblor empezó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, ante un miedo desconocido; tal vez él la ponía muy nerviosa con su insistente mirada.

—Cuando te dije que no era la primera vez que veía a alguien con los vasos sanguíneos de los ojos reventados no mentía, de hecho ya antes había presenciados estos síntomas, los mismos. —hablaba con voz pausada y sentía el cuerpo de Esme temblar, por lo que le agarró una mano para brindarle seguridad.

— ¿Lo viste en algún enfermo terminal? —quiso hacer el momento menos embarazoso y retomar su autocontrol en medio de un chiste que ni a ella misma le había hecho gracia.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y le llevó la mano a la mandíbula, la ayudó a que volviera la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Los vi antes en mi ex esposa cuando estaba embarazada de Jasper. —y al soltar las palabras en él mismo la seguridad tambaleó, aunque si bien no estaba preparado para eso, no para ser padre nuevamente, prefería esa duda a que fuese una enfermedad terminal en Esme.

—No estoy embarazada —contraatacó inmediatamente, se puso a la defensiva y se alejó de él, que intentó tomarle la mano pero ella no lo permitió—. No estoy embarazada, no lo estoy, no lo estoy. —repetía y el corazón hacía retumbar su latidos en el garganta.

— ¿Estás segura? Esme hemos tenido relaciones y no he usado preservativo.

— ¡No me culpes! —estaba demasiado nerviosa y se adelantaba a las reacciones de Carlisle suponiendo que él la estaba acusando de un posible embarazo.

—No te estoy culpando de nada, no soy un chico inmaduro e irresponsable que ose al menos en culpar de algo a la pareja cuando es cosa de dos.

—No estoy embarazada… no quiero estarlo. —negaba con la cabeza y los ojos irremediablemente se le llenaban de lágrimas—. No quiero hacerte esto.

— ¿Qué no quieres hacerme? —preguntó avanzando un paso para calmarla.

— ¡No! Aléjate por favor, por favor… es mejor que te vayas, no me digas que estoy embarazada… ¡oh por Dios! No quiero amarrarte, no pienses en eso.

—Esme trata de calmarte, porque me estás poniendo nervioso, verdaderamente lo estás haciendo, creo que es mejor que salgamos de dudas ¿quieres hacerte una prueba?

— ¡No! —negaba con la cabeza incontables veces y se limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

—No tienes que estar tan nerviosa, sólo es una posibilidad y es mejor salir de dudas.

—No vas a obligarme, no quiero.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a esperar? Dices que no puedes estar embarazada, podría ser, tal vez es lo más probable, pero necesitamos estar seguros porque si no es un embarazo, tendré que llevarte al médico para que te hagan unos exámenes más invasivos y descartar cualquier enfermedad.

—No lo digas tan fácil, porque no lo es. —soltó alterada porque se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

—Sé que no es fácil para ti si no quieres tener hijos. —juraba que temblaba. Y estaba asustado y hasta cierto punto él no asimilaba siquiera la posibilidad—. Pero debes salir de dudas, te compraré una prueba de esas que venden en la farmacia, no tienes que ir al médico si no quieres exponerte.

Esme guardó silencio y él lo interpretó como la aceptación de ella. Salió del baño y buscó sobre la mesa de noche su teléfono móvil. Marcó a uno de sus guardaespaldas y le pidió el favor que le comprara la prueba de embarazo y se la llevara al quinto piso. Fue hasta la cocina por un poco de agua.

Esme aprovechó y salió del baño. Lo primero que hizo fue ir por su teléfono móvil en una férrea necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando, pero al final la cobardía pudo más y tampoco se atrevió a llamar a nadie y alamar sin estar completamente segura, si estaba o no embarazada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Carlisle y le tendía el vaso con agua.

—No lo sé, no puedo si quiera pensar. —recibió el vaso con agua por cortesía, le dio un sorbo y lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche.

—Estás nerviosa. —le dijo tomando asiento al borde de la cama y al lado de ella. Esme se rodó un poco alejándose de él unos centímetros.

—Si por casualidad estoy embarazada, ha sido mi culpa. —dijo ella con la mirada perdida en algún punto imaginario en la pared del frente—. Olvidé un día tomar la anticonceptiva, fue el día del desfile de Bella, pero juro que me tomé la del día después, lo hice. —se limpió una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

—Esme no te culpes, ha sido un descuido… —el llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió y se levantó de la cama casi inmediatamente, porque necesitaba, verdaderamente le urgía salir de dudas y superar ese inesperado momento.

Ella cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas y el corazón la iba a hogar con sus latidos.

Carlisle recibió de Alec la prueba y el hombre de aspecto indescifrable no pudo esconder el desconcierto en su mirada cuando le entregó la prueba. El magnate agradeció el favor y despidió al guardaespaldas.

Esme vio a entrar a Carlisle con la bolsa que contenía la prueba en la mano; y era como si se tratase de uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis.

—Es mejor salir de dudas, tal vez y nos estamos preocupando por nada. —le dijo él tendiéndole la mano para acompañarla.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. —soltó las palabras con un vórtice de contradicciones latiendo en ella, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente segura era que no iba a darle preocupaciones a Carlisle, sea cual fuese el resultado. Se puso de pie sin darle la mano, le quitó la bolsa y se encaminó al baño, llevando en la otra mano el teléfono móvil.

Carlisle la siguió, pero ella se volvió a un par de pasos del umbral de la puerta de la sala de baño.

—Necesito un poco de privacidad, por favor. —pidió en un murmullo ronco. Carlisle asintió en silencio y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Voy a esperar aquí, me sentaré a esperar… Esme todo va a estar bien. —le regaló una significativa mirada, para que se calmara un poco, comprendía el miedo en ella y aún así no podía comprender el miedo en él. Seguramente se le reflejaba demasiado en el rostro y por eso la actitud tan evasiva de ella.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Colocó el teléfono móvil en la encimera del lavamanos y al lado la bolsa. Sacó la prueba y la reviso, leyó las indicaciones aunque sabía cómo usarla porque no era primera vez se hacía una, pero las veces anteriores no estaba tan asustada porque las hacía por algún retraso menstrual, no por presentar síntoma alguna, también estaba que las veces anteriores no había saltado la anticonceptiva, si bien era común en ella olvidar la grajea, no tenía relaciones y el ciclo se le normalizaba, pero esta vez era distinto.

Se bajó el pantalón del pijama y las pantaletas. Sentada en el retrete esperó, esperó y esperó a que las ganas de orinar acudieran, mientras Carlisle se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama y los segundos se le hacían eternos.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo porque si no la ansiedad le consumiría el alma. Agarró en control y decidió reproducir la película a ver si la trama de suspenso contrarrestaba el suspenso que él mismo estaba viviendo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Meninas, si leen que se me paso por alto adaptar el nombre de un personaje y esta el original, por fa, avísenme de mi error para corregirlo.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _¿Ha sido ese tu objetivo?_

— _¡No! Claro que no._

— _Entonces, sal y le dices que estás embarazada, no puedes obtener una respuesta en base a tus miedos o suposiciones, y si por alguna razón te sugiere que tu objetivo ha sido un casamiento forzado… buscas, encuentras dónde mierda esté mi irreverente Esme y lo mandas al diablo, que se joda… Esme, juro por mi alma que nada le hará falta al niño, y el amor le va a sobrar. —prometió con toda seguridad y el corazón se le empequeñeció al escucharla llorar al otro lado de la línea, quería estar con ella y abrazarla fuertemente para calmarla._


	6. Capitulo No 5

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 5**

" _ **A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde**_

¡Positivo! ¡Positivo! Las dos rayitas en la prueba de embarazo le estrellaban la dura realidad, estaba embarazadísima. El test empezó a temblarle en la mano y su vista se nubló ante las lágrimas y el cuarto de baño empezó a darle vueltas.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué estará pensando Carlisle? —no encontraba una salida coherente sólo tenía ganas de desaparecer, estaba consciente que apenas llevaba dos meses con el hombre y ahora le salía embarazada—.Seguro pensará que soy una que se la quiere pasar de viva para amarrarlo. —las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y por primera vez se sentía realmente estúpida.

Carlisle se dio cuenta que la película había terminado por el fondo negro y las letras blancas que ascendían en la pantalla. Los créditos se anunciaban y en él la ansiedad no disminuía.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, elevó su puño pero a centímetros de tocar, se arrepintió de hacerlo. No quería presionarla, no pretendía acrecentar los nervios en ella y hacer la situación más tensa. En sus años de vida nunca se había sentido de esa manera, parecía un adolescente que no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Al otro lado Esme seguía lamentándose de la jugada que el destino le estaba haciendo, ella sólo quería quedarse en ese lugar y no salir nunca más, no al menos que tuviese el poder para cambiar la desventurada realidad.

—Podría mentirle, decirle que no estoy embarazada; que sólo ha sido un susto y después me encargaré de… —apenas la idea logró forjarse en su cabeza y empezó a negar, rechazando esa salida—. No sería capaz, no… ¿quiero esté bebé? No sé, no sé si lo quiero, pero no puedo deshacerme de una vida, no soy una asesina. —elevó la mirada al techo—. Ayúdame, por favor… dime qué es lo correcto. —se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ahogar el llanto desconsolado.

Necesitaba que alguien la aconsejara, que le ayudara con alguna idea, necesitaba ayuda para pensar porque el lío que tenía en su cabeza no la dejaba idear absolutamente nada, no podía ver más allá de ese momento. Ni siquiera más allá de la puerta del baño.

Vio su teléfono en la encimera del lavamanos y lo agarró. Tal vez bella la aconsejaría, ella encontraría las palabras precisas para ayudarla a encontrar la calma que necesitaba, pero sus dedos temblorosos no atinaban a siquiera ir al registro de llamadas. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse un poco y antes de llamar a su amiga decidió que no era quién para arruinarle el fin de semana.

Sólo contaba con alguien más en la vida a aparte de Bella y sin pensarlo mucho para no desistir marcó, al tercer repique escuchaba su voz atender la llamada y esa voz familiar sólo logró que el desespero en ella se desbordara.

—Charlie —lo saludó en medio de un gran sollozo.

—Esme ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Charlie al otro lado del teléfono y salía desnudo de la cama, dejando a su vecina divorciada algo desconcertada.

—Sucede, ay Charlie —no podía evitar hipar en medio del llanto.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —hizo la pregunta al tiempo que sostenía el teléfono con el hombro y la cabeza mientras se colocaba los bóxers—. ¿Estás en tu departamento? —indagó y a cada milésima de segundo la preocupación en él aumentaba.

—Sí… Charlie, estoy embarazada. —murmuró con la voz quebrada.

A Charlie el teléfono se le escapó ante la impresión y cayó al suelo, pero lo recogió tan rápido cómo recobró la compostura.

— ¿Esme sigues ahí?

—Sí.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? —escudriñó con precaución.

—Tengo una maldita prueba de embarazo con dos putas rayas que me lo confirman —dijo en medio del llanto que amenazaba con deshidratarla.

—Cálmate, mantén la calma Esme… a ver; ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer dueña de tus actos, un hijo no es el fin del mundo y seguro Cullen se va a hacer cargo y si no quiere hacerlo, me importará una mierda el poder y el dinero que tenga, pero le parto el alma si al menos osa deshacerse de su responsabilidad.

—No es eso lo que quiero, no quiero que lo obligues, ha sido mi culpa, fue mi culpa.

—Esme no es enteramente tu culpa, y si no quieres obligar a nadie, no hay problema por eso. Ese niño contará con un tío que velara por él, Esme sabes que no estás sola, ahora cálmate. —se dejó caer sentado al borde de la cama y se colocaba los zapatos—. Voy para allá.

—No, no lo hagas. —pausó sus palabras para dejar libre un suspiro—. Carlisle está aquí, yo estoy encerrada en el baño y él está afuera.

— ¿Y ya se lo dijiste? —se dejó los cordones sin amarrar, ya sabía que no iba a ningún lado, no por el momento.

—No… tengo miedo, no sé cómo decírselo. —chilló con las lágrimas desbordándoseles—. Temo que me reproche, que piense que ese ha sido mi objetivo.

— ¿Ha sido ese tu objetivo?

— ¡No! Claro que no.

—Entonces, sal y le dices que estás embarazada, no puedes obtener una respuesta en base a tus miedos o suposiciones, y si por alguna razón te sugiere que tu objetivo ha sido un casamiento forzado… buscas, encuentras dónde mierda esté mi irreverente Esme y lo mandas al diablo, que se joda… Esme, juro por mi alma que nada le hará falta al niño, y el amor le va a sobrar. —prometió con toda seguridad y el corazón se le empequeñeció al escucharla llorar al otro lado de la línea, quería estar con ella y abrazarla fuertemente para calmarla.

Esme asentía en medio del llanto, trataba de infundirse valor y afrontar con coraje lo que se le venía. Se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, porque tal vez esa noticia era un adiós para el que no estaba preparada, tan sólo unos minutos antes no había pensado en tener que terminar una relación con la que estaba fascinada y de esa manera se daba cuenta en segundos que se pasaba de la más plena felicidad a una arrebatadora tristeza.

—Está bien, lo haré… voy a afrontar este momento —dijo sorbiendo las lágrimas y aruñando en su interior en busca de valor.

—Esme, confía en que todo va a salir bien, los hijos siempre, en la circunstancia que sea; son la bendición más grande de un ser humano. Ahora estás un poco confundida, puede que ni siquiera te hayas hecho a la idea, pero cuando seas completamente consciente de que tienes un ser en tu vientre, que le das vida al ser que más amarás en la vida, todo cambiará y este momento sólo será un mal recuerdo del que tal vez te arrepentirás, porque te culparás por no haberlo amado mucho antes de saber que existía.

—Gracias Charlie, gracias… no estoy segura de la respuesta de Carlisle, pero sea cual sea la voy a asumir con valentía.

— ¡Así me gusta! —Charlie la alentó con mucho entusiasmo—. Ahora termina esta llamada y sal a afrontar la situación, que eres una mujer que está acostumbrada a agarrar al toro por los cuernos.

—Te quiero. —sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—Sabes perfectamente que Bella y tú, son mi vida. Por ustedes yo daría la vida si es preciso y estoy dispuesto a cambiar pañales una vez más, eso no se olvida, puede que se pierda la práctica, pero no se olvida.

Esme colgó la llamada y esperó varios minutos con el teléfono en mano. Se levantó del retrete y se paró frente al lavamanos, se miró al espejo y dejó libre un pesado suspiro, buscando el valor tal como Charlie se lo había pedido, mientras observaba la evidencia de su llanto.

Abrió el grifo y metió las manos debajo del chorro de agua, el líquido le ayudaba a calmar el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas. Se lavó el rostro para ver si el agua causaba el mismo efecto en su cuerpo.

Carlisle amenazaba con hacer una zanja en el piso, caminaba de un lado a otro, la agonía hacía mella en él, una vez más se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, pensando que tal vez se había desmayado. Sin siquiera pensarlo para no arrepentirse tocó la puerta.

— ¿Esme estás bien? —preguntó y su voz se notó estrangulada.

Recibió por respuesta a Esme presentarse ante él, al abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo ella fue entregarle la prueba de embarazo.

—Quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad —le dijo y pasó de largo, dejándolo a él con la prueba en la mano que no sabía cómo, ni dónde daba alguna respuesta de embarazo, pero no necesitó comprender el bendito aparatito porque las palabras que salían de la boca de ella sin parar le daban la respuesta.

Inminentemente sería padre, se convertiría en padre una vez más después de veintiséis años, con cincuenta y siete años y eso debía ser un detonante para un ataque al corazón.

—Yo me encargaré sola de mi hijo, no se te ocurra pensar que mi objetivo de dejarme embarazar es amarrarte porque eso no lo voy a permitir… —Esme hablaba y hablaba sin siquiera respirar, y no le dejaba a Carlisle emular palabra.

—Esme… Esme. —le pedía él que le dejara hablar pero ella seguía y seguía con una retreta de tonterías en las cuales pretendía a él negarle un hijo al que sin duda alguna amaría. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no era a ser padre, era a algo mucho más poderoso, era por demonios del pasado que lo atacaban—. ¡Esme! —le gritó perdiendo él mismo lo estribos.

La chica se detuvo en seco ante el grito del hombre y eso lo interpretó como que estuviese enfurecido y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas una vez más; la seguridad se le fue al lodo ante esa actitud tan agresiva por parte de él.

—Escúchame, escúchame —le pidió con voz en remanso y dio un paso al frente, pero ella se alejó, sin embargo él dio otro paso y la tomó por los brazos, en ese momento de los ojos muy abiertos de Esme brotaron dos lagrimones que corrieron por sus mejillas—. Sólo escúchame, quiero que sepas y que te quites el maldito mito de la cabeza de que un embarazo puede amarrar un hombre a una mujer, no en la época en que vivimos. No quiero evadirte —la mirada celeste estaba cargada de sinceridad y anclada en la verde de la chica.

—No tienes que hacerte responsable tampoco —murmuró con la garganta inundada por las lágrimas.

—Quiero hacerme responsable, Esme, quiero a este hijo y te quiero a ti. —a Carlisle inevitablemente la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas se le asomaron a los ojos, ni todo el poder que poseía, ni mucho menos la posición económica lograron mantener intacta la coraza del hombre temeroso que estaba detrás de la gran muralla—. Sobre todo te quiero a ti a mi lado, quiero que me jures que no me dejarás solo con esto, no me dejarás solo con la carga; quiero que te comprometas a amar a este hijo más que a ti misma, que el afecto que sientas por él sea más importante que el que puedas sentir por mí, no podría a esta edad criar a otro hijo yo solo, porque estoy seguro que lo quiero… quiero un hijo contigo, quiero a ese ser que esperas. —las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Carlisle y Esme tardó unos segundos en comprender las palabras del hombre que tenía en frente, del hombre que lloraba como si fuese un niño.

Ella se le lanzó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sintiendo que su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño para las sensaciones que germinaban en ella, iba a explotar de la felicidad, pero también sentía tristeza y agonía, al ver a Carlisle tan temeroso de revivir un pasado que sin duda alguna lo había marcado. Había criado solo a tres niños y aunque amaba incondicionalmente a sus hijos, no soportaría repetir ese episodio de su vida.

Carlisle la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, pero con el cuidado que su prudencia le exigía, él vivía esa dicha que le llenaba el alma con el amor más puro. Ese abrazo era suficiente para espantar sus miedos. Quería a Esme, quería al niño y sería el padre más orgulloso del planeta.

—Siento todo lo que te dije, ya sabes que mi lengua me domina. —murmuró ella colgada del cuello de él, mientras se embriagaba con su aroma personal mezclado con el exclusivo perfume—. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo nunca he estado embarazada antes, pero voy a afrontar esta situación y te juro que no te dejaré solo, porque es nuestro hijo, es de los dos y los dos lucharemos, los dos lo haremos hombre, yo no sabría cómo hacerlo sola y tú tienes la experiencia que a mí evidentemente me falta. Quiero que sepas que te quiero, de verdad lo hago y no por lo que representas, sino por la calidad de ser humano que eres, al verdadero Carlisle Cullen, ese que es plenamente feliz y se llena de dicha al ver la sonrisa de un niño, ese que cubre al menos la necesidades básicas de un desamparado. En el momento en que te vi con los niños en Bahía, capturaste mi corazón y no te diste cuenta.

Carlisle la alejó y le acunó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tú lo hiciste desde mucho antes, desde el mismo momento en que me pisaste y me dejaste pensando en ti como si fuese un estúpido adolescente y ahora quiero que te quedes conmigo, que llenes mi soledad con tu alegre y maravillosa presencia. Vente conmigo a Brasil, pero que sea definitivo. —le pidió con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y con el corazón en la mano.

Esme lo miró por varios segundos y empezó a asentir con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

—Sí quiero, sí quiero irme contigo, pero no por ahora, en este momento no puedo. —la esperanza en él se fue a pique ante las palabras de Esme y ella notó el cambio en el semblante masculino—. Por favor Carlisle, no puedo dejar a Bella sola con todo lo que tiene por delante, somos muy unidas, no puedo dejarle botada la boutique teniendo en puerta un evento tan importante. Un mes, dame un mes y me voy a Brasil o a donde quieras contigo.

—Tienes razón —se acercó y pegó su frente a la de ella—. Disculpa he actuado de manera arrebatada, me he dejado llevar por las emociones.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. —Esme desenlazó sus brazos del cuello de Carlisle y se las llevó al vientre—. Es extraño porque no me siento embarazada, no me siento extraña, no siento nada.

—Aprovecha ahora que no sientes nada porque después…

—No, ya no me lo digas que me lleno de pánico. —le suplicó con la mirada aturdida.

—Después todo será maravilloso, cada experiencia. —le llevó una mano al vientre y la posó encima de las de ella, pero Esme le agarró la mano y se hizo espacio entre la tela del pijama y dejó que él le tocara la piel—. Cada día, cada momento será especial. —murmuró y se acercó a ella. Sellando el momento con un beso.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _¿Puedo calentarme las manos?_

— _No sólo las manos, puedes conmigo calentarte el cuerpo, el alma… lo que quieras Bella —le concedió el permiso y le tomó las manos instándola a que lo acariciara._

 _Bella se dejó guiar, brindándole a las palmas de sus manos la exquisita y excitante textura de la piel de Edward. Le acarició el tatuaje que ocupaba el lado izquierdo de su torso, lo hizo con lentitud y con entrega y él cerró los ojos ante el gesto de adoración que ella le ofrecía._


	7. Capitulo No 6

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 6**

La residencia de la familia Ferreira Denali; era una estructura en la que reinaba la luz natural que atravesaba las paredes de cristal, con pisos de madera. La casa se encontraba resguardada por altos muros cubiertos de hiedra tupida que ocultaban detrás la maravillosa edificación y sus alrededores. Contaba con una con pista de tenis de hierba, que se extendía y convertía en un pequeño campo de golf, una caballeriza y un helipuerto. Tres piscinas: una en la parte frontal de la mansión, otra dentro que contaba con un sistema de climatización, y la tercera en la parte trasera desde donde se podía disfrutar de las costas con sus hermosas aguas cristalinas.

El padre de Garrett había adquirido la propiedad ubicada en la aldea Amagansett en East Hampton, para pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas y confortables, pero cuando su hijo se mudó a Nueva York, la había usado para pasar los fines de semanas y desintoxicarse un poco de la agitada vida que llevaba en Manhattan.

Ese fin de semana había ido en compañía de más que sus amigos o hijos de su padrino. Los consideraba hermanos unidos por lazos más fuertes que la propia sangre.

En el momento en que llegaron no se dieron tiempo para descansar. Garrett mandó a ensillar varios caballos y en los sementales recorrieron la propiedad, cada uno llevó a su chica como acompañante ya que ninguna se atrevió a montar por si sola un ejemplar.

El paseo terminó en una competencia por la orilla de la playa, donde los animales en medio del galope, chapoteaban con sus patas agua y arena: demostrado la resistencia y agilidad con la que contaban. El ganador fue Garrett en un ejemplar de raza árabe, negro como el ébano; y no había opciones a excusas, pues llevaba por ventaja la práctica a la cual se había sometido toda su vida.

En el momento en que atravesaron el umbral de una de las entradas traseras de la mansión se ganaron más de una mirada disimulada del personal del servicio, al ver a los jóvenes mojados y cubiertos con arena de playa.

Las parejas subieron a las habitaciones que le habían sido asignadas para bañarse y descansar un poco.

—Eres un desastre —le dijo Edward a Bella en el momento en que se encontraron a solas en su habitación.

—Pues déjame decirte que no te quedas atrás. —acotó quitándole el jersey de lana en color gris claro, que se encontraba prácticamente empapado.

Edward levantó los brazos y se dejó quitar la prenda, dejando al descubierto su torso cincelado y bronceado. Bella le llevó las manos a los costados y él se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los delgados y fríos dedos escalar por sus costillas.

Bella se carcajeó dulcemente ante temblor del cuerpo masculino e involuntariamente las pupilas se le dilataron al apreciar las tetillas de Edward oscurecerse y el deseo que abruptamente se despertaba en ella. Entre sus muslos empezaba a cobrar vida el calor y la humedad. Él no tenía que hacer nada, sólo existir, con eso bastaba para que su mundo se volviera de revés.

—Eres un maravilloso desastre —musitó con la irreconocible voz de la excitación y sus ojos se encontraba hambrientos de ella, de esa mujer que le aceleraba los latidos y la respiración. Todos los días a cada momento, con tenerla en frente o con sólo pensarla.

Para él, Bella era hermosa, era perfecta aunque en ese momento su cara estuviese salpicada por arena y docenas de hebras de sus sedosos cabellos hubieran decidido abandonar la trenza y convertirla en una despeinaba adorable. Utilizó uno de sus dedos pulgares para retirarle los granos de arena de las mejillas.

Bella se perdía en ese camino de fuego, caminaría descalza por esas brazas que bordeaban el túnel de deseo en el que se convertían las pupilas de Edward, totalmente concentrado en ella.

—Siempre tratas de redimirte —reprochó en un hilo de voz y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante las ganas que emergían dominándola.

—No, no lo hago —alegó negando con la cabeza y se acarició los labios con la lengua.

Bella parpadeó lentamente y juntó un poco más las piernas para contener las savias y los temblores, tal vez habría terminado en el suelo completamente derretida si sus manos no hubiesen estado aferradas a las caderas de Edward.

— ¿Puedo calentarme las manos?

—No sólo las manos, puedes conmigo calentarte el cuerpo, el alma… lo que quieras Bella —le concedió el permiso y le tomó las manos instándola a que lo acariciara.

Bella se dejó guiar, brindándole a las palmas de sus manos la exquisita y excitante textura de la piel de Edward. Le acarició el tatuaje que ocupaba el lado izquierdo de su torso, lo hizo con lentitud y con entrega y él cerró los ojos ante el gesto de adoración que ella le ofrecía.

Bella siguió con sus manos cada recoveco del torso desnudo, le acarició el pecho con energía, con ganas que a él lo hicieron tensar la mandíbula y gruñir en más de una oportunidad.

Las manos masculinas ansiaban desnudar a esa mujer porque la erección que ansiosa se levantaba reclamando agilizar el momento para saciar sus instintos más primitivos.

—Puedes calentarte conmigo —ofreció ella y se llevó las manos a la parte trasera del cuello donde estaba el nudo que sostenía el jumpsuit, lo soltó y la tela se deslizó rápidamente, cayendo pesada en sus caderas, donde la sostenía el cinturón.

La boca de Edward se le hizo agua y no pensó siquiera en cohibirse así que sin poner sobre aviso a Bella se acercó y con su boca atacó famélicamente uno de sus senos. Ella soltó un gritó ante la sorpresa casi agresiva de Edward, que ansiaba devorársele las tetas.

Él no quería que ella se alejara, si lo hacía, si al menos le alejaba el maravilloso altar un centímetro, moriría por lo que con los brazos le cerró la cintura y se ahogó en la turgencia. Su boca desesperada saltaba de uno al otro, los chupaba, los mordisqueaba y los sanaba a lengüetazos.

La barba de Edward le lastimaba la piel, pero no era doloroso, era una sensación demasiado excitante, cada vez que él chupaba con fuerza sus pezones, líquidos brotaban de su centro con mayor abundancia, el cuerpo le temblaba íntegramente y se sacudía cada vez que los dientes de él rozaban audazmente su piel adolorida y salivada.

—Me calientas Bella, me haces arder —sofocaba las palabras en medio de chupones.

Uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura bastaba para mantenerla unida a él y su mano libre se dio a la tarea de apretarle las nalgas, de todas las maneras posibles sin importarle la estorbosa tela, sus dedos se aventuraron entre las nalgas y le acariciaba de arriba abajo la hendidura.

—Estás como me gusta, como tanto me gusta… —le dijo al sentir como sus dedos se impregnaban de la humedad que reinaba entre los muslos de Bella y por donde su mano irrespetuosa viajaba, mojándose aun a través de la tela. Llegaba a la vagina y regresaba al ano, con su caricia impúdica que arrancaba jadeos y temblores en Bella que se aferraba con sus uñas a los hombros de Edward y jadeaba, jadea y jadeaba por oxígeno, porque la excitación se lo consumía en segundos.

—Ed estoy como quieres, para que me hagas lo que quieras, como quieras… te deseo… así agresivo… con esas ganas incontrolables. —le pedía consciente de que él no estaba siendo cuidadoso, no era tierno, ni cariñoso, era una maldita pantera que salvajemente se la devoraba. Los pezones le ardían ante los tirones que él le daba con su boca una y otra vez, iba a desgastarlos y verdaderamente a ella no le importaba, porque el placer al que la sometía era más poderoso que todas las fuerzas del mundo.

Con el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura la elevó y ella se abrió de piernas y en segundos le encarceló las caderas, mientras él seguía vagando con sus dedos, estimulándola con rapidez y precisión, para regresar por la misma vía al ano. Él le dio una tregua a los senos y recobraba el aliento en la boca de Bella, con las frentes unidas y con las miradas atadas la una a la otra.

—Ed, no… tócame, dame el orgasmo. —casi le exigió mirándolo a los ojos y llevó una mano a su espalda donde estaba la de Edward brindándole una fiesta de roces al ano y la agarró guiándola hasta su vagina justo donde quería que él siguiera serpenteando con sus dedos hasta hacerla estallar en medio del placer.

Él no podía negarle nada, no si se lo pedía de esa manera, no si ella le daba vida a través de su aliento y lo incitaba aún más con sus labios temblorosos, a los que irremediablemente atacó con suaves mordiscos y sus dedos expertos frotaban con agilidad entre los pliegues de Bella donde la tanga de hilo le ayudaba a la fricción por haberse anclado en el centro.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta cómo te hago correr? —preguntaba él con el pecho agitado y adolorido por los latidos.

—Me encanta… todo de ti, todo lo que haces… Ed eres perfecto… ¡Oh Dios! —glorificaba el nombre de él en medio de temblores y todo su cuerpo se tensaba presagiando las próximas contracciones que la azotarían en segundos; sonreía feliz y ansiosa—. Eres malditamente perfecto… un poco más, más rápido… más. —pedía removiéndose en busca de más y Edward le sonreía con malicia.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de un tirón lo hizo hacia adelante y la enterró sobre el hombro de Edward danzando con su pelvis en medio de la más maravillosa de las sensaciones, su abdomen se tensaba y sus músculos se contraían mientras sus savias brotaban como la más fiel prueba de que había tocado el cielo.

—Ahora es mi turno —advirtió él y ella ni siquiera fue consciente de esa advertencia porque todavía estaba ensombrecida por el estallido de los sentidos.

Al regresar a la temblorosa y exhausta realidad se encontró con que Edward se la llevaba al baño. Donde la bajó y en medio de un beso terminaron por desnudarse.

La lengua de Edward se deslizaba sensual e imponente por su boca, entrando y saliendo, con sinuosidad enloqueciéndola mientras intentaba chuparla cada vez que irrumpía y él no le permitía retirada al tenerle una mano anclada en el cuello y con la otra le deshacía a ciegas lo poco que le quedada de la trenza.

Las gotas cristalinas que coronaban el pene de Edward, las absorbía la piel del vientre de Bella, ella lo agarró con sus dos manos, aferrándose a la vigorosidad caliente y palpitante, sintiendo las venas latiendo contra las palmas de sus manos y entonces ella empezó a mover de arriba abajo al compás con que Edward le introducía la lengua en la boca, aunque más de una vez alguno de los dos perdió el ritmo no dejaron de lado la tarea.

—No aguanto Bells… no aguanto cariño —suplicó con la voz ronca y todo el cuerpo agitado—. Vamos bajo la ducha, no quiero dejar un reguero aquí.

Bella accedió al pedido de él y entraron al cubículo de cristal. Ella se encargó de que el agua empezara a bañarlos y Edward la pegó a su cuerpo y sus manos una vez más se le aferraban a las nalgas.

— ¿Quieres dármelo hoy? —preguntó al tiempo que le masajeaba el trasero.

Bella llevó sus manos a las de él e hizo que dejara de tocarle el culo.

—Déjalas quietas —le exigió con voz excitante al ver que él se rehusaba a soltarla.

A Edward no le quedó más que obedecer el pedido que Bella le había hecho, lo último que haría sería obligarla, pero él se adelantaba a las acciones de su mujer.

Ella se dio media vuelta apoyó las manos contra la pared de azulejos y empinó el trasero.

—Todo suyo fiscal —le dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Edward y se acercó a ella dejándole caer una lluvia de besos en los hombros, mejillas y labios. Llevó sus dedos a la boca de Bella y ella los chupó.

—No… dame saliva —le pidió con una sonrisa perversa y se mordió el labio inferior al ver como ella empezó a fabricar la saliva en su boca y le impregnó los dedos.

—Sé buen chico —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Prometo ser muy bueno —acotó y se llevó los dedos empapados a su pene erecto, el que latió al sentir la saliva de Bella mojarlo. Con una mano guió al pene y con la otra se abría espacio entre las nalgas de la chica.

Un jadeo compartido anunció el momento en que él entró en ella y lo hizo lento muy lento, tan lento que era agonizante, hasta que se hundió por completo, todo en ese lugar, que era tan estrecho que lo enloquecía, las piernas empezaron a temblarle a ambos y en el momento en que aseguró su erección la tomó por las caderas y empezó a moverse, cada vez más confiado, con más rapidez y para Bella, Edward era un maldito errante en el paraíso, los jadeos de él eran música celestial para sus oídos.

Penetraba con precisión, con rapidez y nada más perfecto que sentirlo a él disfrutar, lo hacía tanto como para aprovechar el apoyo de sus manos contra la pared y embestirlo en busca de más.

—Quieto… Ed detente un segundo, déjame a mí —le pidió y él como un manso cordero obedeció, aunque se estuviese explotando acató el pedido de Bella.

Bella empezó a mover las caderas lentamente, lo hacía de manera circular, en vaivén o simplemente las sacudía. Si algo sabía hacer ella; era mover el culo, no en vano enloquecía a los hombres cuando la miraban bailar pero únicamente Edward estaba teniendo la suerte de experimentar lo que se sentía y ¡vaya! que debía ser extraterrenal, porque el fiscal parecía ser un animal herido, parecía estar a punto del llanto, disfrutando de como ella le movía el culo y lo sentía deslizarse dentro y fuera con toda su longitud, friccionando y enloqueciéndola a ella, eso era más, mucho más placentero de lo que había imaginado. Sin duda la iniciación había sido un poco engorrosa pero bien que valía la pena haber llegado a tal punto y vivir el sexo desde otra perspectiva.

Edward sólo se limitaba a posarle las manos en las caderas, no tenía necesidad de hacer nada porque Bella le estaba robando el alma con sus movimientos, como si no estuviese lo suficiente jodido con lo que sentía por ella, ahora pretendía enloquecerlo con sus tácticas en sexo anal. Apretó el agarre y le dio tres estocadas certeras que lo llevaron al éxtasis, seguido de lentas pero contundentes penetraciones eyaculando dentro de Bella.

Los brazos de Edward le envolvieron la cintura y la ayudó a elevar el torso adhiriéndola a su cuerpo.

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para besarlo y seguía removiéndose en medio del segundo orgasmo de la tarde.

Sin salir de ella y con pasos torpes y lentos la guió debajo de la regadera, donde el agua empezó a escurrir por sus cuerpos.

Edward abandonó el cuerpo de Bella pero su mano voló y se internó en medio de las nalgas y dejó que sus caricias y el agua la lavaran.

—Bells, tendrás que tener más cuidado si no quieres matarme —murmuró sorbiendo el agua que bajaba por el cuello de la chica—. Que rico te mueves.

Bella soltó una carcajada, mientras presionaba el dosificador y una cantidad considerable de espuma le caía en la palma de la mano.

—No lo dices enserio —le dijo mientras le esparcía el jabón en espuma por el pecho.

—Pues lo digo muy enserio —acotó sonriente e imitaba a Bella y agarraba jabón.

—Está bien, la próxima sólo me abriré de piernas y te dejaré que hagas tú solo todo el trabajo… —le enjabonaba los hombros y los brazos.

—No, ni loca… quiero a mi Mamba zigzagueando. Date la vuelta. —le solicitó y ella obedeció. Le enjabonó la espalda y las nalgas.

Se bañaron el uno al otro, mientras seguían conversando, al salir de la ducha, decidieron descansar al menos unas tres horas por lo que se metieron en la cama donde terminaron quedándose dormidos.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _No ha sido un cambio repentino —le hizo saber tratando de alejar los dientes de Bella de su cuello porque le hacían cosquillas—. Fue una decisión que tomó el grupo esta tarde, pero como estabas durmiendo no pudiste saber que llegamos a la conclusión de que ir a un sitio nocturno sería la misma mierda que estar en Manhattan, vamos a hacer nuestra propia fiesta, y no te queda de otra que seducir a este carioca —se detuvo a mitad de camino para recoger los zapatos de Bella y la sentía a ella removerse sobre su espalda—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó contrariado—. ¿Acaso te estas masturbando con mi espalda? —inquirió entre insolente y juguetón._

— _No, trató de bajarme el vestido porque se me está viendo el culo, pero no es mala idea hacerlo… —se acercó y le mordisqueó la oreja—. Me gustaría masturbarme con cada parte de tu cuerpo._


	8. Capitulo No 7

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 7**

Adormecida, Bella se removió en la cama y rodó libremente por el amplio lecho, su cuerpo estaba adolorido sobre todo entre sus muslos y estaba segura que se debía a la cabalgata del día.

Edward no estaba a su lado y la oscuridad que se apreciaba a través del cristal le anunciaba que era de noche y que había dormido más de la cuenta.

En ese momento fue consciente de que seguramente la habían dejado sola en la casa porque tenían planeado ir a Stephen Talkhouse, para seguir con la celebración del fin de semana. Se incorporó con rapidez y saltó de la cama, dejando en segundo plano sus dolores musculares. Corrió hasta la mesa de centro del juego de antesala de la habitación y agarró su teléfono móvil. Dejó libre un suspiro al ver que eran apenas entradas las seis de la tarde y que no era tan tarde como temía.

—Ed —lo llamó por si se encontraba en el baño—. Ed — repitió el nombre y no recibió respuesta a su convocación, con iPhone en mano se dirigió al baño, donde definitivamente no estaba. Agarró un albornoz de paño que colgaba en el perchero junto a la salida del baño y se lo colocó. No creía prudente pasearse desnuda por la habitación aunque estuviese en penumbras y por muy privada que fuese la playa.

Marcó al número de Edward, necesitaba comunicarse con él para saber dónde estaba metido y si ella empezaba a arreglarse.

 _ **Sigue adelante, has tus sueños realidad, no abandones la batalla…**_

La canción irrumpió el silencio de la habitación y estaba segura que no provenía de afuera, mientras el tema seguía dedujo que ese era el teléfono de Edward primera vez que le escuchaba con un tema personalizado. Normalmente lo tenía en vibración o en tonos universales de llamada. Se dejó guiar por la música y lo encontró sobre el diván que estaba frente al ventanal de cristal, con vista a la playa. La pantalla estaba iluminada y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al ver una imagen de los dos besándose y la llamada entrante no se anunciaba como Bella, la tenía registrada como " _Menina_ " las piernas empezaron a temblarle ante la emoción que la impactó con la rapidez con que un rayo partía un árbol en dos.

Agarró el teléfono de Edward y se sentó en el diván y una vez más llamaba, pero esta vez no le prestaba atención al tono de espera, sino a la letra del tono con que él había personalizado sus llamadas. En el momento en que Matt Bellamy decía " _No hay nadie como tú en el universo_ " a Ella estúpidamente se le derramaron las lágrimas, las que en vano intentó limpiar. No estaba segura de cómo se llamaba el tema, pero por lo más sagrado que lo averiguaría porque era realmente hermoso y le había derrumbado todas las murallas internas y eso que apenas escuchaba la primera estrofa, porque con la segunda se le iba al buzón de mensajería de voz.

Aunque su curiosidad bullía con insistencia al tener un objeto tan personal de Edward en la mano, sabía que nada podía hacer porque no tenía la huella digital de él para desbloquearlo. Desistió de seguir llamándolo, sólo para escuchar la primera estrofa del tema y prefirió buscar en su propio teléfono la manera de escucharla completa.

En el buscador escribió parte de la estrofa y el nombre del grupo. Estaba segura que era Muse porque la voz del vocalista era inconfundible y ¡ahí estaba! El tema con el que Edward había personalizado sus llamadas se llamaba _Invincible_.

El tema expresaba lo que él más de una vez le había dicho, que luchara y no se dejara vencer, que contaba con él porque juntos podían lograr cualquier cosa que se propusieran.

Las emociones se le confrontaban dentro del pecho, Edward le hacía todo más difícil, más intenso. No quería sentir esa presión, pero tampoco quería liberarse. Sabía que debía alejarse de él y recobrar su seguridad porque cada vez estaba más entregada a las necesidades que él había despertado en ella, sin embargo tenían más poder las ganas que la obligaban a seguir entregándose a los sentimientos agridulces que él despertaba.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una terraza de cristal completamente suspendida en el aire se desprendía de la casa y se encontraba más cerca de la playa, ofreciendo la sensación de estar en la orilla misma. El cielo desde ahí lucía casi increíble, la luna plenamente llena se reflejaba en el océano y lo adornaban incontables estrellas. Los cristales sólo servían para proteger del frío e insectos, de otra manera se encontraba a la intemperie.

Edward había decidido ese solitario y apartado lugar, a compartir con todos frente a la chimenea, juegos de mesa o anécdotas. Prefería esa soledad a tener que estar luchando contra su miedo al fuego, a tener que repetirse mentalmente que las llamas no podrían alcanzarlo y aún así su imaginación le crearía brazos que se extenderían y lo abrazarían para llevárselo a un pasado donde una vez más presenciaría la tortura a la que fue sometida su madre.

La impotencia volvería a gobernarlo, pero también el odio que muchas veces alimentaba en su contra. Se odiaba por haber sido tan cobarde y huir, se odiaba porque aunque no pudo con su madre prefirió escapar y dejar que a ella se la consumieran las llamas. Pero sobre todo se odiaba porque aún recordaba que en algún momento en que vio las llamas envolver la casa pensó en que gracias a Dios no estaba dentro, porque el costado izquierdo le ardía demasiado y no quería imaginar lo que sería morir devorado por el fuego. Eso pensaba él mientras a su madre seguramente se la estaba consumiendo la inmensa hoguera en la que se había convertido su casa.

— ¿Puedo? —la voz de Alice lo sacaba de sus cavilaciones y desvió la mirada del paisaje negro y plata que se formaba fuera de la terraza, para verla a ella señalando el sillón de tejidos hidrófugos y trenzado de ratán envejecido, con cojines blancos, que estaba al lado.

Edward sólo asintió en silencio y regresó la mirada al paisaje donde la luna bailaba lentamente sobre el océano, mientras intentaba controlar el nudo que subía y bajaba en su garganta como la mayor muestra de su vulnerabilidad.

Alice se alisó la falda blanca que llevaba puesta y con lentitud tomó asiento, sin encontrar palabras para iniciar una conversación con Edward, pero estaba segura que necesitaba hablar con él.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? —preguntó después de casi un minuto completo que le llevó controlar sus emociones.

—Salió a comprar algunas cosas —dijo ella ojeando el perfil pétreo de Edward que seguía con la mirada al horizonte.

— ¿Cómo se porta contigo? —indagó y mantenía su actitud recia, obligándose a no mostrar emociones.

—Bien, se porta muy bien Ed, lo quiero... —hablaba cuando él por fin se decidió a mirarla.

—Que tú lo quieras no es tan importante, lo más importante es que él te quiera de verdad, eso me dejará más tranquilo.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, porque Jasper me quiere, estoy completamente segura. —le hizo saber con toda la certeza que poseía acerca de los sentimientos de su novio. Mientras que con las uñas de los dedos pulgares raspaba el tejido de los posa brazos del sillón.

—No debiste Alice… no debiste meterte con mi primo, es como mi hermano —le dijo en voz baja, casi en remanso.

Alice se sintió dolida por las palabras de Edward, le demostraba que pensaba como todo el mundo y él mismo se encargaba de hacer polvo el pedestal en que lo tenía.

—Sé que tal vez no soy la mujer que esperabas para tu primo, al igual que muchos piensas que puedo alcanzarlo con mis problemas. —agarró una bocanada de aire y se metió detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado—. Creí que eras mi amigo, no sé por qué pensé que hasta cierto punto eras especial y lograrías comprenderme, pero me he equivocado, estaba totalmente equivocada. Tratas de limitarme por mis problemas pensé que serías completamente distinto y no es así, por el contrario eres igual a mi padre.

En ese momento Edward emitió un sonido gutural que era más parecido a la advertencia de un animal salvaje.

—No vuelvas a decir eso Alice —solicitó clavando en ella la mirada que se volvió repentinamente brillante por la ira—. No vuelvas a decirlo.

—Disculpa, sé que lo que menos deseas es que te comparen con un delincuente cuando eres un ejemplo de rectitud y justicia —dijo con sorna. Era una espinita que le molestaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y necesitaba sacársela a como diera lugar.

Edward tensó la mandíbula y sólo Dios sabía lo fuerte que estaba reteniendo las riendas de su autocontrol, Alice estaba rebasando los límites de su tolerancia.

—Sí crees que con esa actitud lograrás que ventile información para la cual no estoy autorizado puedes olvidarla, eres muy mala para la manipulación —le dijo con total sinceridad y se echó hacia adelante en su sillón; apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—. Sí tu padre no te ha dicho que es más que un delincuente común, no es mi problema y no por eso voy a permitir que juzgues mi proceder. Es mi trabajo, hago lo que me toca y no tienes por qué involucrar eso en la amistad que tenemos —hizo una pausa para agarrar oxígeno y ver a Alice con los párpados muy abiertos, dramatizando las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro, pero no por eso se detendría—. En cuanto a lo de Jasper, no es por ti que me opongo a la relación ni por tus inexistentes problemas, no tienes ningún mal.

— ¿Entonces por qué te opones? ¿Por qué no terminas de aceptar que tengo una relación con Jasper? —inquirió abrumada y con el pecho agitado por la mezcla de rabia y tristeza que la gobernaban.

—Por razones que no vas a entender… tú tienes una muralla que Jasper no debió sobrepasar y no me refiero a tus problemas, es algo más complicado —vaciló con la mirada, la que una vez más desvió al mar nocturno.

—Es porque no quieres que tu primo se relacione con la hija de un delincuente… Ed, yo no tengo la culpa —dijo la últimas palabras en un hilo de voz y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Tampoco creo que mi padre sea un hombre malo, que es sobreprotector sí, que es un gruñón sí, que es un casanova que no acepta que a su edad sólo hace el ridículo también, pero no lo creo un delincuente al que deban tener con un localizador judicial.

—Sé que no tienes la culpa de nada Alice, estoy seguro que no la tienes, si así fuera nunca me hubiese acercado a ti. Intenté protegerte, todo este tiempo es lo que he tratado de hacer —la miró de soslayó y la vio limpiándose una lágrima. En ese momento el corazón se le oprimió, no pretendía hacerla llorar, porque estaba seguro que ya mucho lo había hecho al infeliz que tenía por padre. Tendió la mano y agarró la de ella que pretendía con sus uñas acabarle el sillón al padre de Garrett—. Muchas veces no llegamos a conocer completamente a las personas con las que hemos vivido toda nuestra vida, otras tantas los que son nuestros héroes pueden en segundos convertirse en los peores villanos que jamás conocerás, los demonios a los que más temerás y a los que más odiarás, aún si segundos antes los amabas con el alma. La vida se puede destruir en segundos, con pocas palabras o con tan sólo un nombre, un nombre bastará para que tu vida cambie por completo.

Involuntariamente Alice se aferró al agarre de Edward y le apretó los dedos llenándose de la calidez de sus manos unidas, era una sensación que la llenaba de paz, una sensación muy agradable que la hacía sentir protegida y aunque él estaba con la mirada al frente pudo ver como los ojos se le oscurecían.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —murmuró completamente desconcertada ante las palabras de Edward—. ¿Quieres decir que mi papá es un hombre malo, que hizo algo muy malo y que yo no lo conozco? —ante la pregunta que hizo sólo logró que Edward le soltara la mano y se pusiera de pie.

—Sí estás segura que Jasper te quiere de verdad, no voy a ir en contra de lo que sienten, tienes mi permiso para formar una familia con él si así lo quieres. —le llevó una mano a una de las mejillas se la acunó con ternura, se dobló un poco y le dio un beso en los cabellos—. Voy a ver si ya Bella despertó.

—Evadiste mi pregunta… mi papá es un hombre malo. —esta vez ella no hizo una pregunta, fue una aserción ante la actitud de Edward—. Por favor Ed, prométeme que no dejarás que lo encarcelen.

—De hecho Bella ya está lista —dijo al ver a través del cristal que la chica se dirigía a la salida principal y salió a buscarla sin hacer una promesa que estaba seguro jamás cumpliría, porque ni siquiera intentaría absolver el crimen que Aro Vultri había cometido.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bella había decidido vestirse para ir al local nocturno que visitarían esa noche y no tener que hacerlo después, buscó en el armario algo que ponerse, entre todas las prendas blancas que había llevado y que las mujeres encargadas del servicio habían organizado en el clóset, seguramente mientras ellos estaban recorriendo la propiedad.

Se colocó un vestido blanco ancho de telas ligeras que le llegaba a los muslos dando la impresión de ser un camisón, con mangas largas y abiertas a los costados desde los hombros hasta las muñecas donde se unían en el puño. Se hizo una trenza y la enrolló en moño muy prolijo pegado a la nuca y hacia un lado. Creando un bonito y elegante peinado.

Su debilidad eran los zapatos altos y no dejaría de usarlos por nada, por lo que se puso unas plataformas corridas color salmón y se maquilló muy natural, sólo resaltó un poco sus ojos con delineador y rímel.

Se había esmerado en lucir realmente hermosa y estaba segura que lo había hecho por y para Edward. Era su manera de premiarlo por haber descubierto lo especial que creía ella era para él. Pero no era más que una estúpida que estaba cayendo en las estrategias de un hombre.

Edward le demostraba que no era tan especial como aparentaba ser, lo había visto tomándole la mano a Alice y después besarla y eso fue un duro golpe. Comprendía porqué le había dado tanta importancia a la relación de ella con su primo, porque armaba tanto drama. Era evidente que le gustaba y lo que le daba más rabia era saber que el muy maldito le había mentido en su propia cara.

No se quedaría ahí para seguir haciendo el ridículo, por lo que ni siquiera le advirtió de su presencia. Se alejó tan rápido como pudo y lo único que tenía en mente era largarse de ese lugar, buscar un hotel para pasar la noche y al día siguiente muy temprano regresar a Manhattan.

Salió y los zapatos le dificultaban caminar por la grama, no podía andar tan rápido como quería, además la fría brisa marina le erizaba toda la piel.

— ¡Bella! —Edward la llamó, pero ella no se detuvo y no podía más que preguntarse qué demonios hacía caminando hacia la salida, porque definitivamente ese era su objetivo, no lo buscaba a él—. Bella, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó siguiéndola.

Bella lo sentía pisándole los talones y sin embargo no quería volverse, mientras los zapatos seguían entorpeciéndole la huida, sin pensarlo se detuvo y se los quitó, se dio media vuelta y se los lanzó. Odiaba los reflejos de él porque había esquivado perfectamente el ataque.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —le dijo y prosiguió su camino mucho más rápido al estar descalza.

— ¿Estás loca? —preguntó agarrando los zapatos de ella y empezó a trotar para alcanzarla.

—Sí, estoy loca, pero no soy estúpida.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesta? —interrogaba completamente desconcertado y pedía al cielo que Dios lo iluminara tan sólo un poco para poder comprender a la mujer que amaba.

—No estoy molesta —refutó en medio de un grito.

— ¿No lo estás? Ahora me mandas a la mierda por cariño y me atacas deliberadamente con tus zapatos por nada.

—Deberías saber si es por nada. —ella seguía alejándose y el portón de salida se le hacía cada vez más lejos.

Edward lanzó los zapatos a la grama y corrió tras Bella, en menos de cinco segundos le cerró la cintura con los brazos y la levantó del suelo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —le exigía poniendo en práctica sus clases de defensa personal: se echó hacia atrás para darle un cabezazo pero una vez más él esquivaba sus agresiones.

— ¿Acaso has tenido pesadillas? —preguntó con la voz agitada por el esfuerzo que hacía por retener a la fiera salvaje en la que se había convertido Bella.

—Deja de hacerte el estúpido Edward, bájame y deja que me vaya.

—Estás demente si crees que te dejaré ir a esta hora y con este frío.

—No creo que te importe mucho lo que pueda pasarme.

—En eso te equivocas, me importa y mucho, me importa más que cualquier cosa… supongo que tu ataque irracional de celos se debe a que me has visto con Alice —le dijo convencido de que era lo que le pasaba a Bella y el por qué quería irse.

— ¿Ataque irracional de celos? Ya quisieras provocar eso en mí. —le dijo con sorna, una que se obligó a demostrar porqué verdaderamente sentía que se la llevaban mil demonios al infierno—. Eres un infeliz que se da golpes de pecho y crítica los sentimientos de su primo, pero no tiene las bolas suficientes para afrontar que le está seduciendo a la novia. ¿A qué estás jugando Cullen? —preguntaba mientras seguía pataleando y ya no sentía frío, no ante la ira que la consumía.

Edward no pudo evitar carcajearse, adoraba ese lado salvaje y posesivo de Bella, que se sintiera amenazada por Alice para ver si así por fin definía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Tenía a su favor fuerza y altura para dominarla, la puso de pie sobre el pasto y la volvió hacia él.

—Yo no juego a nada —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Desgraciado —le soltó con los dientes apretados y sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada porque él la tenía sometida.

—Estás hermosa —contestó el insulto de ella y le sonrió de medio lado.

Bella estaba segura que usaba sus mejores tácticas para doblegarla pero no iba a caer una vez más, había abierto los ojos y se daba cuenta de lo que verdaderamente era Edward Cullen.

—Maricón —le dijo llena de ira—, descarado —en ese momento su cuerpo se estrelló contra el muro cubierto por hiedra.

—Sigue soltando todos los insultos que se te pasen por la cabeza, lo único que ganas es fortalecer mi certeza de que estás celosa, no tienes por qué estarlo —la tomó por las muñecas y con la ayuda de su cuerpo la dejó inmóvil contra la cerca, mientras se encontraba en medio de la penumbra del jardín.

—No estoy celosa —arrastró las palabras y se moría al menos por alcanzarlo y morderlo.

—Entonces por qué esta actitud tan estúpida, tan fuera de contexto. No he hecho nada para que actúes de esta manera.

— ¿No has hecho nada? —inquirió realmente impresionada ante el descaro de Edward.

—Estaba conversando con Alice, acerca de su padre y de su relación con Jasper, que le di un beso sí, le agarré la mano sí. Eso hice, pero no fue un gesto que distara de cariño. Es eso lo que siento por Alice, un cariño fraternal. Nada más. —se acercó más al rostro de Bella, tanto como para respirar el mismo aire—. Sin embargo me emociona que me celes, me excita que lo hagas —murmuró fijando sus pupilas en los labios temblorosos de la chica.

Definitivamente sentir a Edward tan cerca la descontrolaba, escuchar cada palabra en la que le aseguraba que Megan no le importaba más allá de lo que podía importarle una hermana la ponían de rodillas ante él y estúpidamente le creía, así le dijera en ese momento que todo era perfecto ella le creería.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Edward? —chilló con el pecho agitado retumbando contra el de él.

—Porque mereces la pena que lo haga, porque mereces explicaciones… —frunció el ceño y pegó su frente a la de ella—, porque no voy a permitir que por un estúpido mal entendido te alejes de mí… quiero estar contigo Bella, ahora, mañana, en un mes…

Hablaba cuando ella acortó la mínima distancia que separaba sus bocas y lo besó, lo hizo con premura y ganas, le mordisqueó los labios, entrelazó su lengua a la de él, deslizó su lengua saboreando cada rincón en la boca de Edward y era una maldita cobarde: estaba segura de ello porque una vez más le impedía que se expresara; por ese miedo que se le aferraba a cada molécula de su ser y que tenía el mismo poder que Edward tenía sobre ella.

Edward le soltó las manos y la tomó por las caderas pegándola más a su cuerpo le hizo espacio encima de sus zapatos donde ella se paró de puntillas y le cerró el cuello con los brazos para seguir viviendo el beso. Bella gimió en la boca de él en el momento en que se apoderó de sus muslos y le regaló una caricia completamente sincronizada en ascenso por debajo de su corto vestido y se le aferró a las nalgas para elevarla un poco más, sólo un poco más y ponerla a su misma altura porque estar parada sobre los pies de él no era suficiente.

Poco a poco le regalaban prioridad al aliento y se daban una tregua en la batalla que llevaban a cabo sus bocas, donde las armas, eran lenguas, labios y dientes.

— ¿Por qué te has vestido como un preppy? —preguntó casi sin aliento, al ver que Edward se había vestido como un chico de élite de preparatoria.

Una vez más Bella cambiaba el tema que llevaban a cabo antes del beso y no le quedaba de otra que seguirle el juego. Al menos había logrado contentarla y aclarar los malos entendidos. Le llevó las manos a la cintura y la bajó al césped alejándola de él por muy poco.

— ¿Enserio parezco un preppy? —preguntó echándose un vistazo.

Bella admiró el pantalón blanco sin plises y un jersey color crema de lana con cuello en V y dos franjas negras en los puños y cuello, aunado a eso llevaba una camisa blanca con rayas negras.

—Bueno, no digamos que pareces un preppy —dijo torciendo la boca en una graciosa mueca—. Dado el caso donde estamos, pareces más un europeo que se viste de Ralph Lauren, para veranear en los Hamptons

—Técnicamente es lo mismo. —expuso con un puchero como si fuese un niño malcriado y ante la mirada de Bella empezó a quitarse el jersey.

—No —le dijo ella deteniéndolo. Se aferró a la prenda para que no se la quitara—. Dije que parecías un preppy, pero no he dicho que se te vea mal. De hecho me encanta.

—Iba a desnudarme.

—Y no lo dudo, porque sé que no te cuesta el mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora regresemos que me congelo. —le pidió y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre vestir de esta manera con este clima. —le reprochó regalándole una mirada sugestiva a las piernas de Bella.

—Es que tenía la esperanza de esta noche seducir a algún europeo multimillonario o tal vez a algún agente de bolsas, a lo mejor y cuento con la suerte suficiente y me encuentro a algún actor de Hollywood. —le dijo son supremacía y con toda la intención de hacer que a Edward le ardiera al menos un poquito el estómago, que viviera esa insoportable sensación que se instaló en ella en el preciso momento en que lo vio con Alice.

Edward se dio media vuelta y ella se quedó con la boca abierta porque la ignoró totalmente.

—Sube. —le pidió que subiera a su espalda y se agazapó un poco para quedar a una altura perfecta.

—No soy una chiquilla para subirme a tu espalda. —refutó, pero internamente se moría por hacerlo.

—Decide entre actuar como una chiquilla o que terminar con los pies congelados.

Ella no dio ninguna respuesta, se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Edward. Le cerró el cuello con los brazos y él la sostuvo por los muslos. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar y podía sentir contra su espalda el movimiento del estómago de Bella al reírse. Seguramente lo hacía muy bajito para que no se diera cuenta pero era imposible

—Por cierto en cuanto a lo de seducir a algún hombre esta noche, tendrás que posponerlo para otra ocasión, porque no vamos a ningún lado. —le dijo sin hacer ningún énfasis, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe el cambio tan repentino? No quiero pasar toda mi vida con un carioca que tiene más ego que pelotas. —le dijo y le mordisqueó la parte lateral del cuello.

—No ha sido un cambio repentino —le hizo saber tratando de alejar los dientes de Bella de su cuello porque le hacían cosquillas—. Fue una decisión que tomó el grupo esta tarde, pero como estabas durmiendo no pudiste saber que llegamos a la conclusión de que ir a un sitio nocturno sería la misma mierda que estar en Manhattan, vamos a hacer nuestra propia fiesta, y no te queda de otra que seducir a este carioca —se detuvo a mitad de camino para recoger los zapatos de Bella y la sentía a ella removerse sobre su espalda—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó contrariado—. ¿Acaso te estas masturbando con mi espalda? —inquirió entre insolente y juguetón.

—No, trató de bajarme el vestido porque se me está viendo el culo, pero no es mala idea hacerlo… —se acercó y le mordisqueó la oreja—. Me gustaría masturbarme con cada parte de tu cuerpo.

— ¡Desvergonzada! —se obligó a parecer escandalizado, cuando trataba de ordenarle a su cerebro que controlara el cosquilleó en sus testículos que irremediablemente desatarían una erección, si no lo detenía a tiempo.

Bella se carcajeó divertida y sin embargo pensaba seriamente en llevar a cabo esa pequeña fantasía, también estaba dispuesta a permitir que él se masturbada con cada espacio de su cuerpo con que el hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Ed… —musitó con el rostro furiosamente enrojecido por la excitación y la vergüenza. Las pupilas bailaban nerviosas sobre el rostro del brasileño suplicándole que se levantara y un gran vacío se abría en su estómago ante la exaltación._

— _Esto se pone bueno... —intervino Garrett y soltó un silbido de admiración—. Hey Ed, apenas empieza la noche… no quiero retirada temprano. —le advirtió divertido._

— _Por favor. —chillo Bella._

— _Sólo es un tequila, Menina. —murmuró sólo para ella y era primera vez que se lo decía de manera tan íntima y era como si la incendiara en placer con su mirada._


	9. Capitulo No 8

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 8**

Aunque Bella le pidió en la terraza que la bajara para colocarse los zapatos e ingresar a la residencia como personas normales, él no lo hizo, si ella le decía a Edward Norte, sólo por llevarle la contraría respondería Sur. Así que entraron como si fuesen unos novios adolescentes.

En el preciso momento en que irrumpieron en la sala se ganaron todas las miradas que no disimularon, pero tampoco se alarmaron por verlos llegar de esa manera, esperaban ese tipo de actitudes entre cualquiera de ellos si eran dominados por los sentimientos.

—Bájame —le pidió al oído en un susurro.

Edward obedeció colocándola en el suelo y antes de que pudiese colocarse los zapatos la tomó por la mano y la guió hasta donde se encontraban reunidos los demás que para la mayor de sus suertes estaban en la sala reunidos en los sofás y en la mesa baja del centro había algunos aperitivos y bebidas. El lugar era amenizado por música a un volumen moderado y en la cual ella distinguió en ese momento el portugués, era un ritmo muy tropical y contagioso.

La puerta principal se abrió una vez más y en ese momento entró Jasper quien evidentemente se sorprendió al encontrarse en la sala a todos e inmediatamente escondió la bolsa de papel en color negro con letras en relieve brillantes de color escarlata.

—En unos minutos estoy con ustedes. —pasó de largo resguardando la bolsa y apenas si compartió una mirada significativa con Alice lo que claramente era un señal entre ellos.

Bella descalza se aventuró de la mano de Edward entre los sofás de un gris claro y aún aferrada a la mano de él se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Quieres un tequila? —le preguntó Edward.

La mirada de Bella recorrió la mesa: en la que habían varias bebidas y varios tipos de vasos, había un plato pequeño que contenía sal y un recipiente de cristal que tenía varias lonjas de limón. A medida que Bella recorría con sus pupilas los ingredientes en la mesa, se le calentaban las orejas, así como los recuerdos asaltaban uno tras de otro, y tuvo que juntar los muslos para contener el arrebatado deseo que germinaba entre sus piernas; aunque la voz de Edward pareció normal, estaba segura que lo había hecho con toda la intención para despertar en ella la ansiedad.

Desvió su mirada brillante por la excitación mal disimulada hacia Edward y él formó de sus labios una línea recta en una sonrisa satírica, satisfecho por lo que había logrado, quiso borrarle el gesto de un golpe, por haber osado ponerla en esa situación delante de todos los presentes.

Inhaló profundamente y se llenó de valor, ese que necesitaba para mostrarse desinhibida, para que a él le saliera el tiro por la culata.

—Sólo si tú me lo das —murmuró con la mirada fija en los ojos de Edward que ante la invitación recibida pudo ver como de manera fascinante se le dilataban las pupilas y ese gesto incontrolable en él hizo que las paredes internas de su vientre se contrajeran.

Edward no se dio tiempo si quiera para pensar en lo que haría y se puso de pie; agarró la botella de tequila y sirvió en el vaso tequilero. Levantó una de sus piernas ante la mirada atónita de Bella y de los demás y se dejó caer sentado a ahorcajadas sobre las piernas de la chica de espaldas al grupo y de frente a ella.

—Ed… —musitó con el rostro furiosamente enrojecido por la excitación y la vergüenza. Las pupilas bailaban nerviosas sobre el rostro del brasileño suplicándole que se levantara y un gran vacío se abría en su estómago ante la exaltación.

—Esto se pone bueno... —intervino Garrett y soltó un silbido de admiración—. Hey Ed, apenas empieza la noche… no quiero retirada temprano. —le advirtió divertido.

—Por favor. —chillo Bella.

—Sólo es un tequila, Menina. —murmuró sólo para ella y era primera vez que se lo decía de manera tan íntima y era como si la incendiara en placer con su mirada.

Agarró el vaso chupito y se lo entregó, ella lo recibió algo renuente.

—Después de la sal, te lo tomarás hasta el fondo.

—Vamos Bells, seguro que sí puedes. —la alentó Kate agitando unos pompones invisibles en sus manos. Mientras Alice admiraba atenta y divertida lo que hacían Edward y Bella, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo para ver si Jasper regresaba de la habitación.

—Sí puedo —aseguró Bella e involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior para infundirse valor.

—Entonces, vamos en orden. —Edward se dio a la tarea de explicarle—. Sal, tequila y limón.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, lo hizo con energía para que él supiera que había entendido. El brasileño, agarró una lonja de limón y con la otra mano agarró sal. Mientras Bella mantenía el tequila en la mano.

En el preciso momento en que Edward se acercó más a ella supuso que no tomaría tequila de la manera convencional y tragó en seco para pasar el nudo de excitación que se le atoraba en la garganta. Y hay estaba; Edward sacó su lengua y se puso la sal en la punta y con la mirada la invitó.

Ella dudó por varios segundos pero al fin se armó de valor y olvidó por completo a los asistentes, y atraída por ese músculo divino que tanto placer le había brindado hasta el momento. Le chupó la punta de la lengua por más tiempo del debido, pero cómo no hacerlo, si su saliva era completamente adictiva.

Se alejó y sin siquiera pensarlo se llevó el tequila a la boca y lo bebió hasta el fondo, mientras ella hacía eso y batallaba con el ardor en su garganta Edward había exprimido el limón con sus dientes y retuvo el jugo en su boca, en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cabeza y la jaló hacía él, unió su boca a la de ella y le traspasó el jugo cítrico.

Los aplausos de Kate y Alice interrumpieron lo que pudo haberse convertido en un beso realmente comprometedor.

— ¡Lo has hecho Bella! —gritó emocionada Kate y Alice sonreía feliz y un poco excitada al ver ese encuentro tan erótico entre Edward y Bella.

— ¡Lo hice! —dijo con supremacía mirando a Edward a los ojos y elevó ambas cejas.

—No lo dudé ni por un segundo. —contestó él y le plantó un beso en los labios, el que convirtió en un considerable chupón que atrapó ambos labios de la chica y con facilidad se puso de pie y se dejó caer en su puesto al lado de Bella.

— ¿Qué celebran? ¿De qué me he perdido? —preguntó Jasper irrumpiendo en la sala. Bordeó el sofá y se sentó al lado de Alice. Le pasó uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Bella se ha tomado un tequila. —le informó Alice aferrándose a la mano de su novio que caía por uno de sus hombros.

—No sabía que eras de tequilas Bella. —dijo sonriente y sorprendido.

—Tu primo la ha retado y al parecer ella no le tiene miedo a los retos. —intervino Kate que se levantó para cambiar la música y poner algo más de su estilo.

—En la mayoría de los casos no le temo a los retos. —contestó Bella frotándose las rodillas, con eso quitándose de encima los nervios para poder disfrutar del momento.

Edward se quitó el jersey deshaciéndose de su estilo preppy, para estar más cómodo.

—Juguemos un poco —pidió Garrett para animar la velada mientras se servía un trago.

Edward y Jasper se miraron y le dedicaron una mirada significativa a Garrett, para que comprendiera que ellos no querían jugar, no con Alice y Bella. Las cosas habían cambiado completamente.

— ¿Puedo tomar al menos un coctel? —Alice le preguntó en voz baja a Jasper que asintió en silencio y le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres encargados de las bebidas.

—Un White Russian —le pidió Jasper al hombre apenas atendió el llamado que le habían hecho.

Garrett quiso carcajearse ante el gesto casi horrorizado que los primos Cullen pusieron apenas el nombró la palabra " _juego_ " y entonces vio sobre él la mirada de Alice que se encontraba expectante, tal vez a la espera de la petición que él había hecho.

—Juguemos, hombres contra mujeres, a la botella, sí le cae a un hombre nos toca a nosotros cumplir la penitencia que ustedes nos impongan, y si no, nosotros le pondremos la penitencia. —explicó Garrett, lo que intentó proponer antes de que sus amigos pensaran en cualquier cosa menos en divertirse sanamente.

—Me parece bien. —alegó Jasper y desvió la mirada a Alice regalándole un guiño y una sonrisa.

Kate cada vez que tenía la oportunidad quería poner en práctica lo que había aprendido durante tres años en sus clases de baile de ritmos latinos, y a lo que agradecía haber conocido a Garrett. Ya había pasado más de un año en el momento en que él estaba con los Cullen en un local nocturno en Manhattan y ella hacía el intento de bailar salsa con su amigo Stephan, que lamentablemente sólo la guiaba a hacer el ridículo, porque por más que intentara guiarlo Steph poseía dos pies izquierdos. Apenas regresó a la mesa Garrett llegó hasta ella y la invitó a bailar y durante ese baile descubrieron la química que aún se mantenía intacta, aunado a la atracción sexual y los sentimientos.

Encontró el tema adecuado y lo puso a reproducir, inmediatamente unos instrumentos de vientos y la percusión le dieron vida al ritmo de la salsa, y Kate desde donde se encontraba empezó a bailar tendiéndole las manos a Garrett pidiéndole con eso que se pusiera de pie y la acompañara a bailar.

—El juego tendrá que esperar. —informó Garrett poniéndose de pie y le palmeó una rodilla a Jasper para que le diera espacio. Caminó hasta su novia y al agarrarle la mano y pegarla a su cuerpo la voz de Marc Anthony acompañó los acordes de la salsa.— ¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Edward acercándose al oído de Bella.

—No sé bailar salsa. —alegó reconociendo el ritmo.

— ¿Y las clases de zumba? —interrogó Edward desconcertado.

—Sólo eso, clases de zumba, coreografías montadas.

—Pero al menos te sabes unos pasos, yo te guiaré.

—No quiero hacer el ridículo. —musitó con la mirada en los labios de Edward, sólo le bastó ver cómo Kate y Garrett bailaron durante la primera estrofa para saber que ella sólo sería una gran vergüenza para el género musical.

—Nadie se burlará, los que estamos aquí somos los mismos. Además aprovecha y prácticas. —le dijo tomándole la mano y se puso de pie obligándola a ella a que lo hiciera.

Bella renuente se puso de pie y dejó que Edward la llevara hasta un espacio libre para poder bailar. Como era de esperar al estar frente a Edward los pies se le clavaron en el suelo y entonces él le llevó una mano a la cadera y empezó a guiarla.

Definitivamente para bailar salsa era casi obligatorio ser latino, llevar la sangre caliente en las venas y Bella más norteamericana no podía ser, aunque lograba dar unos pasos y seguir el ritmo le faltaba y mucho para al menos alcanzar a Kate.

Apenas el tema terminó, Edward le pidió que siguieran con otra, que poco a poco agarraría el ritmo, pero se rehusó completamente; regresaron al sofá y pidieron un par de caipirinha.

— ¿Qué estás tomando? —le preguntó Bella a Alice al ver la blanca y espesa bebida.

—Es un White Russian ¿quieres probar? —le preguntó tendiéndole la copa heladera.

Bella asintió y probó el coctel de Alice.

—Es delicioso. —dijo relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Has probado la caipirinha?

Ante la pregunta de Bella, Alice desvió la mirada hacia Jasper, que era quien le controlaba las bebidas.

—Sólo es por probar, no te vas a embriagar por eso Alice. —le dijo Bella, pero más con la mirada en Jasper.

—Está bien, que pruebe un poco. —dio su consentimiento

Edward al ver que Jasper lo miraba a él.

Bella le dio a probar de su bebida y a Alice le encantó tanto como para darle un segundo trago.

Después de unos tres temas de salsa, Kate y Garrett regresaron con los demás chicos.

—Bailas muy bien Kate. —le hizo saber Alice que se encontraba maravillada con los movimientos de la novia de Garrett.

—Voy a clases de baile, si quieres puedes ir conmigo.

— ¡Me encantaría! —dijo emocionada.

—Perfecto, el lunes vamos para que veas y te inscribes, con eso no necesitas ni siquiera ir a un gimnasio. —le hizo saber Kate realmente entusiasmada de poder asistir a sus clases en compañía de Alice.

—El lunes iré contigo. —sus ojos grises brillaban ante la emoción y desvió la mirada a Jasper que le regaló una sonrisa y le colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello también le dio un beso en la mejilla pero no pudo contenerse y siguió un corto camino de besos hasta los labios de su novia.

—Bien, bien vamos a jugar. —intervino Garrett y agarró una botella la cual puso en el suelo y la hizo girar.

La botella dio incontables vueltas y pareció que se iba a detener frente a Edward, pero giró un poco más saltó a Bella y cayó en Alice.

— ¡Penitencia! ¡Penitencia! ¡Penitencia! —exigieron los chicos a coro, y las mujeres reían temerosas ante lo que únicamente ellos sabrían les tocaría hacer para cumplir con la penitencia.

—Está bien, está bien. —alegaron las féminas poniéndose de pie.

Garrett, Edward y Jasper se acercaron para acordar la penitencia, aunque querían algo que valiera al menos un mínimo esfuerzo, decidieron ser condescendientes con las damas.

—Bien. —Jasper dio inició a la penitencia—. Deberán cantar y un tema que se sepan las tres no pueden perder la letra porque a la primera que se equivoque, todas deberán pagar y darse un chapuzón en la playa.

— ¿A esta hora? —preguntó Kate casi horrorizada.

—Sí, a esta hora. Así que elijan bien el tema que van a cantar —le aconsejó Garrett.

Las chicas se reunieron para convenir el tema que cantarían, porque por nada del mundo podía equivocarse, un baño en la playa a esa hora, mínimo les provocaría un resfriado de un mes. Les llevó más de cinco minutos encontrar una canción de la que se supieran la letra a la perfección y en medio de las insistencia de los hombres lo encontraron, y no pudieron evitar reír ante la maldad que harían porque más que una penitencia sería un placer ver la cara de ellos en el momento en que empezaran a cantar.

—Listo ya lo tenemos —les hizo saber Bella y desvió la mirada a sus compañeras quienes asintieron en silencio.

Iniciaron con el tema al cual le conocían la letra a la perfección, ya que no lo dejaban descansar de los principales medios de difusión. Ellas prosiguieron y los chicos aún no daban con la letra, pero apenas ellas le dieron la entonación las caras de los tres se les transformó.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro, Jasper las miraba fijamente y Garrett se carcajeaba. Ellas sonrientes proseguían.

Garrett se levantó y agarró una botella y se la tendió a Kate.

—No hay martillo, ni bolas de demolición, lo importante es que me muestres lo que sabes hacer con la lengua.

Kate prosiguió con el tema sin dejar que él le hiciera perder la letra

A cambio de la propuesta de su novio le sacó el dedo medio de una de sus manos en un gesto vulgar.

— ¡Fue suficiente! —las detuvo Jasper poniéndose de pie como si el sofá se estuviese incendiando—. Ya sabemos que se saben la letra.

Las cantantes se detuvieron y aprovecharon para reír a gusto.

—Bien sigamos, porque estoy ansiosa por ponerles penitencia. —acotó Bella y se encaminaron al sofá donde tomaron asiento.

Alice se encargó de hacer girar la botella y después de muchas vueltas terminó deteniéndose frente a Jasper. Ella le dedicó una mirada de inocencia y se alzó de hombros, haciéndole comprender que no lo había hecho intencionalmente.

Las chicas se reunieron para decidir la penitencia que les impondría a los perdedores, y Kate fue la que decidió que más que una penitencia para ellos sería un placer para ellas, por lo que decidió que los chicos bailarían.

—Será sumamente fácil lo que tienen que hacer. —la voz decidida de Kate les diría que debían hacer—. Les toca bailar una danza Axé; pero tiene que ser para nosotras.

—Bien no hay problema —soltó Jasper casi inmediatamente, demostrando que en realidad más que una penitencia sería algo que disfrutarían. Se puso de pie y alentó a Garrett y a Edward—. Ustedes encárguense del sofá que yo busco la música.

—Parece que no les cuesta lo que harán. —murmuró Alice un poco contrariada.

—No, en realidad lo disfrutan, pero más lo vamos a disfrutar nosotras, ya verás. —le dijo Kate a Alice palmeándole el hombro.

Dos sofás de tres plazas que formaban una L; y en medio se encontraba la mesa baja de cristal con base cromada. Garrett y Edward se encargaron de mover uno de los sofás hacia el centro de la sala, donde ellos contarían con espacio suficiente para hacer la presentación

Jasper encontró la música adecuada para bailar y una de las tantas a las cuales ellos les conocían la coreografía. Los ritmos afros del Axé, que significaba fuerza vital en lengua yoruba, lo dejaban completamente claro, las notas eran extremadamente contagiosas.

Edward chasqueó los dedos invitando a las chicas para que tomaran asiento, mientras Garrett se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecto y bronceado torso, y en menos de cinco segundos los primos Cullen los imitaban.

La vista de Alice cargada de suspicacia se paseó por los hombres de torso desnudo, y empezaba a comprender de que trataba la penitencia y porque Kate se había empeñado en que ellas también estuviesen de acuerdo. Una vez más el tatuaje de Edward producía cierta aversión en ella, no podía evitarlo " _Elizabeth_ " era un nombre universal y sin embargo para ella era única, era un nombre que pertenecía a una mujer que no conocía y que por su culpa su padre la había maltratado verbalmente en varias oportunidades. Algunas veces deseó no haber tenido la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas, estaba segura que se habría evitado muchos sentimientos dolorosos.

Los tres se plantaron en el área dispuesta para la presentación cada uno frente a su pareja, con grandes sonrisas que demostraban que les complacía lo que iban a hacer.

Iniciaron el baile desplegando seguridad, destreza y sensualidad. Provocando que el aliento se le atascara en la garganta a las espectadoras que no tenían ojos más que para cada una de sus parejas. Los demás no existían y ellos le lanzaban miradas cargadas de seducción y en sus labios se formaban sonrisas extremadamente picaras.

El tema coreaba _**É nóis fazer Parapapá**_ y ellos movían las caderas de manera circular incitándolas con cada beso que le lanzaban al aire y cada retumbar de las pelvis masculinas coordinaban los latidos alterados de las mujeres. Ellas sabían lo que era disfrutar de esas destrezas, que no sólo se limitaban a un baile porque verdaderamente las caderas de ellos tenían vida propia y que era extraterrenal tener la dicha de comprobarlo.

Bella perdió la cuenta de las veces que se relamió los labios buscando la manera de saciar la sed que provocaba en ella el fuego que la azotaba internamente. Entre sus piernas los latidos reclamaban cada empuje que Edward hacía, cada retumbar, cada oscilación con que la provocaba y como guinda del pastel los besos y miradas que le lanzaba. En realidad era ella quien estaba pagando la más tortuosa de las penitencias, no era humano tener que estar ahí únicamente admirando como él se le movía a pocos pasos y no poder hacer nada.

En un movimiento rápido Garrett, Jasper y Edward se tiraron de rodillas y se sentaron sobre sus talones, cada uno en frente de su pareja y de manera sincronizada y con agilidad impresionante, metieron las manos debajo de la vestimenta blanca que llevaban las chicas y antes de que alguna pudiera reaccionar les sacaron las pantaletas y se las llevaron a la cabeza. Se pusieron de pie y siguieron con su danza de Axé.

Kate, Alice y Bella sonreían sonrojadas por la vergüenza y la excitación. Se aferraban las telas de sus vestidos y faldas a sus piernas para no mostrar más de lo debido, sintiéndose completamente desprotegidas al no llevar ropa interior. Aún impresionadas de cómo ellos rápidamente las despojaron de sus prendas sin dejarles tiempo para resistirse.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Empezaba a creer que no vendrías. —exteriorizó su sentir y se dio la vuelta clavando irremediablemente sus pupilas en los dedos de la mujer que se desabotonaba la blusa de seda color crema y dejaba al descubierto un brassier de encaje en un tono gris perla._

— _Pensé en no hacerlo, pero mi deseo me ha vencido —contestó quitándole el vaso con menos de un dedo de whisky y se lo llevó a la boca, bebiéndolo todo de un trago—. No deberías estar tomando esto. —dejó el vaso sobre la mesa._

— _Estaba ansioso por verte y tenía que calmar mi ansiedad con algo. —le llevó las manos a la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y su boca buscó el cuello femenino—. Te deseo demasiado, Jane —le dijo en medio de besos que hacían estremecer a la mujer entre sus brazos._


	10. Capitulo No 9

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 9**

La mirada gris de Aro Vulturi se perdía en la ciudad nocturna que se veía titilante a través del cristal frente a él mientras se encontraba expectante a la espera de que el auto que conocía entrara al estacionamiento, pero ya llevaba casi media hora parado en el mismo lugar y no había si quiera señales de lo que esperaba.

Según la estricta orden médica no podía consumir ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica pero ahí estaba revolviendo lentamente el whisky seco, que se había servido en un vaso de cristal tallado y que para sosegar la ansiedad que lo consumía olfatearlo no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir el calor del licor en su garganta.

Le dio un sorbo y no le bastó, por lo que le dio otro más generoso yendo en contra de todos los consejos médicos. Se aclaró la garganta ante la sensación placentera que le adormecía sutilmente el paladar. En ese momento escuchó un leve ruido tras la puerta y no se volvió para mirar, lo hizo a través del cristal oscuro que le servía de espejo. Vio la puerta abrirse y la mujer rubia entraba.

Ella empezó a acercarse y dejó su cartera sobre el sillón en la sala de estar de la habitación, en su camino también se quitó el blazer gris grafito que llevaba puesto y lo dejó sobre la cama. Él aún no se volvía, admiraba el reflejo de la mujer en el espejo negro.

—Empezaba a creer que no vendrías. —exteriorizó su sentir y se dio la vuelta clavando irremediablemente sus pupilas en los dedos de la mujer que se desabotonaba la blusa de seda color crema y dejaba al descubierto un brassier de encaje en un tono gris perla.

—Pensé en no hacerlo, pero mi deseo me ha vencido —contestó quitándole el vaso con menos de un dedo de whisky y se lo llevó a la boca, bebiéndolo todo de un trago—. No deberías estar tomando esto. —dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Estaba ansioso por verte y tenía que calmar mi ansiedad con algo. —le llevó las manos a la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y su boca buscó el cuello femenino—. Te deseo demasiado, Jane —le dijo en medio de besos que hacían estremecer a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Ella ansiosa por sentir a Aro empezó a desabotonarle la camisa con premura y ante la excitación sus dedos temblorosos le hacían la labor titánica.

— ¿Estás seguro que no pasará nada? —preguntó con un gemido y al sentir los besos de Aro por sus mejillas y volvió la cabeza para que calmara la necesidad que su boca sentía por la del hombre.

—No lo estoy, de lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero hacerte el amor esta noche, en este instante… no logro controlarme, te necesito Jane —le hizo saber ayudándole a ella a quitarse la camisa, la cual cayó a sus pies y en medio del ardor la encaminó a la cama en medio de tropezones.

Los cuerpos cayeron en el lecho y en medio del desespero terminaron por desnudarse. Le dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que los consumía y en medio de besos, gemidos, jadeos y susurros se vencieron al éxtasis.

Jane encima de Aro, danzó con ganas, con pasión y deliraba al sentir las caricias de él recorrerle el cuerpo, de su boca aferrársele a los senos, marcarle las manos en los muslos y cintura, mientras la atacaba con su erección llevándola al punto más alto del placer. Ese hombre la hacía sentir cosas que con su esposo nunca experimentó.

Muy cerca del orgasmo ella se acercó a él y le besó el pecho, gozando con las cosquillas que los vellos le causaban en los labios, de sentir el corazón de él retumbando contra su boca.

Aro acariciaba con ganas la espalda femenina, las palmas de sus manos hacían incontables viajes de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, moviéndose bajo ella para alcanzar su propio placer, mientras le regalaba besos en los hombros.

Jane buscó la boca de Aro y a escasos centímetros se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, hermosos ojos grises que contenían tanta pasión y ella no pudo soportar el nudo de lágrimas en la garganta y terminaron por desbordarse. Todo lo que hacía por ese hombre iba en contra de sus principios, sabía que estaba casado y no podía, no encontraba la fuerza para alejare. Sólo quería estar con él, que le diera una oportunidad en su vida.

Era una mujer adulta, que debía tener la madurez suficiente para vivir la aventura sin involucrar sentimientos, pero estaba completamente perdida, se sentía como una adolescente. Enamorada como nunca lo había estado antes.

A Aro un par de lágrimas le cayeron en el rostro y recogió con sus pulgares las que estaban por caer. Acortó la distancia que había entre sus bocas y la besó, lo hizo con las ganas que ella necesitaba. Mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca de ella la tomó por la cintura y la puso contra el colchón y él se le puso encima, en esa posición ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

La besó hasta que el llanto en ella menguara, hasta que él mismo dejara de sentirse tan miserable, no eran los sentimientos de la mujer los que le importaban, eran los suyos propios. Esa sensación de vacío que lo azotaba después de saciar la primitiva necesidad y el placer lo abandonaba.

Sólo él sabía a cuantas mujeres intentó ponerle el rostro de Elizabeth y sin embargo ninguna logró parecerse en lo más mínimo a la única mujer que había amado, ninguna lograba mantenerlo satisfecho después de un orgasmo, ninguna le ofrecía la paz que sólo encontró en los ojos de su mujer, de la madre de su hijo.

Abandonó el cuerpo de la mujer y se dejó caer acostado con la mirada al techo su amante lo abrazó y le puso la cabeza sobre el pecho, mientras él luchaba contra las lágrimas que le humedecían los ojos. Ethan había regresado para reabrirle heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar.

Saberlo con vida, saberlo hecho un hombre, saberlo bien. Le devolvió una parte a su vida, pero lo hizo para torturar esa parte y él estaba cansado de sufrir, no quería hacerlo más. Seguro no escucharía razones y mucho menos le creería que durante años lo buscó, durante años trató de que alguien le diera pistas sobre su paradero. Pero nunca encontró quien pudiese ayudarlo. Sentía tanta culpa y tanto miedo, pero también tanto odio que no se atrevió a buscar a Cullen, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de que lo culpara, de que pasara lo que le estaba pasando ahora y durante dieciocho años creyó que Carlisle tenía tres hijos a los que ni siquiera le dio la gana de conocer. Pensaba que desligándose completamente de los Cullen terminaría por olvidarla, que el tiempo le enseñara que de eso se encargaba, de hacer que los recuerdos terminaran por desvanecerse.

Y durante todo ese tiempo su hijo siguió alimentando odio en su corazón, un odio que él no podía entender. Necesitaba que le explicara y él también darle sus razones.

Jane se levantó de la cama y lo miró por varios segundos con la mirada perdida en algún punto imaginario del techo.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al baño? —preguntó ella con la esperanza de seguir alimentando sus propias ilusiones y vivirlas con todo lo que tenía.

—En un par de minutos te alcanzo —contestó en voz baja.

—Sé que estás preocupado por todo lo que está pasando Aro, pero seguro las cosas saldrán bien —trató ella de consolarlo.

—Eso espero Jane, todo se me vino de golpe… toda la maldita mala suerte me cayó encima, si no fuera por ti… definitivamente estaría completamente jodido, no tendría fuerzas para luchar.

—Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo… y creo en ti… —se acercó y le acarició el pecho—. Ahora deja de preocuparte; que no te hace bien.

Henry le agarró la mano a la mujer y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Gracias, Jane.

Ella asintió en silencio y se fue al baño, donde Aro la alcanzó un par de minutos después.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La celebración se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, las botellas a medias sobre la mesa y otras tantas vacías sobre la alfombra era la fiel prueba de que no habían escatimado en envenenarse la sangre con alcohol. También había restos de aperitivos dentro y fuera de los platos que se encontraban en la mesa baja.

En el sofá sentando se encontraba Edward y Bella acostada entre sus piernas, mientras se reían por lo bajo al escuchar lo escandalosos que eran Garrett y Kate teniendo sexo y eso que estaban en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta.

Jasper y Alice decidieron retirarse en el momento en que el par de revoltosos sexuales empezaron a dar gritos. A la pobre chica la cara le cambió de colores con una rapidez impresionante y Jasper decidió llevársela.

— ¿Todos en Brasil hacen esas coreografías? ¿Esas danzas Áxe? —preguntó Bella con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y la mirada hacia el frente; una risita tonta por los efectos del alcohol se le escapó.

—No, no todos, pero si muchos… nosotros lo hemos hecho desde que éramos unos adolescentes.

— ¿Y por qué decidiste hacerlo? Es decir lo hacen magnífico, ¿pero te gustaba?… Cuéntame en qué momento decidiste que querías hacer eso. —tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre su abdomen, y en ese momento ruidosos jadeos de Kate irrumpían en el lugar y Bella se carcajeó. Edward la acompañó de buena gana.

—La está matando —dijo él en medio de la risa que sofocaba en los cabellos de Bella que asintió en silencio porque la risa no la dejaba hablar—. Cuando teníamos entre trece y catorce años, Garrett, Jasper y yo decidimos seguir a Emmett y a Benjamin el hermano de Garrett que se iban todos los días a la playa y se desesperaban si no los dejaban. —empezó a contar cómo fue que se interesó por el baile—. Fue por amor que decidimos aprender.

— ¿Por amor? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Sí, lo que Emmett, Benjamin y un par de amigos de ellos hacían, era asomarse por las rendijas de los vestidores que estaban en la playa a ver a las mujeres cambiarse.

— ¡Que abusadores! —exclamó Rachell más divertida que sorprendida.

—Apenas ellos se fueron, nosotros los imitamos, queríamos saber qué era lo que hacían y en ese momento, los tres al mismo tiempo, tanto Garrett como Jasper y yo nos enamoramos de las tetas más hermosas que hasta el momento habíamos visto. Eran unas tetas perfectas, naturales de un grande que nos provocó inquietas y dolorosas erecciones. —dijo recordando el entusiasmo que los embargó en ese momento—. Esperamos a que la garota saliera con un traje de baño blanco y la seguimos, ella iba directo a la playa, pero en el momento en que la tarima de Axé Moi… te explico.

—Sí por favor porque sólo sé que desde pequeño ya eras un pervertido.

— ¡Hey! Pervertido no, más bien eran inquietudes de la pubertad. —le dijo fingiendo estar dolido y Bella rodó sobre su lado derecho y le dio un beso justamente en el bíceps derecho.

—Continua… anda Ed, sólo trataba de molestarte. —le dijo juguetona mordisqueándole el brazo.

—Está bien… Axé Moi es uno de los tantos grupos que se encargan de animar en las playas, más que todo para época de carnavales y montan unas tarimas donde lo animan hombres y mujeres con danzas Axé.

—Entiendo, ahora entiendo.

—Bueno la garota se fue directamente hasta las tarimas y nosotros la vimos enloquecer con los hombres que bailaban, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que contaban con un público femenino bastante numeroso y que todas ansiaban a esos hombres. Fue en ese momento en que Garrett quiso aprender a bailar como ellos.

La carcajada de Bella lo interrumpió y él una vez más reía con todas sus ganas al recordar las estupideces que se hacían de niño.

—Esa misma tarde buscamos la manera de empezar a practicar, buscamos algunos vídeos y música; y en el jardín de mi casa empezamos, no nos costó tanto, bueno ya yo estaba acostumbrado a la capoeira y mi cuerpo era más flexible.

—No me queda duda de eso. ¿Desde cuándo practicas capoeira?

—Desde que tengo uso de razón… —quiso decirle que él lo hacía por su madre, que ella le había inculcado ese amor por las costumbres brasileñas desde que nació, pero no quería ahondar en ese tema, así que continuó con su explicación de cómo había aprendido las coreografías—. Ya con una coreografía casi perfecta montada y con la ilusión de que mujeres con buenas tetas se fijaran en nosotros, nos fuimos a la playa y montamos el espectáculo.

—Fracasaron. —aseguró Bella interrumpiéndolo.

—No… no, señorita estás muy equivocada. Todo fue un éxito, las mujeres nos hicieron rueda, se emocionaron con nosotros. Claro ni de mierda provocamos excitación, sólo ternura, ya de eso nos dimos cuenta muy tarde; por lo que en ese entonces no dejamos de practicar y de bailar, ya después de varios años obteníamos lo que queríamos, fueron muchos años de entrenamiento y decepciones, porque sólo nos pagaban con besos en las mejillas, pero con veinte la cosa era completamente distinta, recibíamos el mérito por nuestros esfuerzos. Puedo decir que el noventa por ciento de las mujeres con las que he tenido relaciones han sido gracias al Áxe.

—Gracias a Dios no formo parte de ese noventa por ciento. —dijo Bella con simpleza.

Edward silbó mostrando incredulidad y descaro.

—Disculpa que difiera de eso.

—No, no fue así. —alegó ella incorporándose y volviéndose en el sofá poniéndose de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Edward y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Claro que fue así, accediste a besarme y a acostarte conmigo después de que me vieras bailar en la fiesta de Garrett… si quieres puedo ser más específico, bien sabes que esa noche nos vimos a través del cristal. Así que no mientas. —le dijo divertido y completamente seguro de lo que decía.

— ¡No miento! En realidad decidí que te cogería en el momento en que conocí a la mágnum 500, cuando te vi desnudo en el departamento. —le hizo saber completamente satisfecha de ganarle una a Edward.

Él abrió y cerró la boca, sintiéndose vejado y aturdido, contrariado y fascinado. Sabía que la había descontrolado ese día pero no al punto de que ella tomara una decisión tan importante, no Bella Swan, ella no haría eso y ahora lo sorprendía.

—En realidad me fui directamente al departamento a masturbarme, ¡ya listo lo dije! —se llevó las manos a la cara y se la cubrió por unos segundos.

— ¡Me usaste! Ni yo, ¡ni yo! —intentó tomarla por un brazo pero Bella brincó fuera del sofá y salió corriendo.

— ¡No! Sólo he sido sincera y dejarte claro que ese bailecito no fue un detonante para mí, no a la primera. —divertida trataba de mantenerse a salvo de Edward, pero no por mucho tiempo porque él empezó a perseguirla.

Bella corrió por toda la casa para ponerse a salvo mientras reía y Edward la seguía dejándole la ventaja necesaria. Uno detrás del otro como si fueran unos niños, divirtiéndose y enamorándose un poco más.

Bordeaban la piscina y Bella encontró la manera de deshacerse de él; así que inesperadamente se paró en seco y cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo empujó, sólo que ella había olvidado que él unas horas antes le había demostrado los excelentes reflejos con los que contaba, y antes de caer al agua le dio tiempo de agarrarla por un brazo y llevársela con él.

El grito de ella se dejó escuchar en gran parte de la mansión y ante chapuzón que se dieron ambos tragaron agua. Edward aún aturdido en medio del remolino de agua agarró a Bella por la cintura y la ayudó a salir a la superficie. Gracias al cielo el agua estaba climatizada y se encontraba tibia.

Los dos empezaron a toser tratando de que el agua abandonara los pulmones y que el calambre que les recorría el cerebro se les pasara, ya que también se les había metido agua por la nariz.

— ¡Estúpido! —acusó Bella manoteando el agua para mojarle el rostro a Edward.

— ¡Ridícula! —rebatió él divertido y la imitó al lanzarle agua a la cara.

—Casi haces que me ahogue. —decía con la garganta ardida por la cantidad de agua que había tragado.

—Fuiste tú la que intentó asesinarme. —se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo. Exageraba y le encantaba hacerlo con Bella.

Ella también empezó a reír y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward para mantenerse a flote y se miraba en los ojos de él y se veía feliz, en las pupilas de Edward se reflejaba realmente feliz y eso era lo más bonito que había visto en toda su vida.

La sonrisa de Edward empezó a desaparecer ante la fuerza del sentimiento que lo azotaba, era un momento perfecto, un momento único ante la belleza de la mujer entre sus brazos, esa mujer que al igual que él dejaba de reír poco a poco.

Bella agarró la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos y acercó su boca, decidida a besarlo con devoción, con entrega, un beso desesperado, pero él se alejó desconcertándola y ella se quedó mirándolo sin poder ocultar su incomprensión. Y entonces el aprovechó y se acercó. Empezó a acariciarle los labios con los de él y ella una vez más buscaba la manera de hacer el momento más invasivo.

—Lento… lento. —le murmuró Edward deslizando sus labios por los de ella—. Lento… suave Bella. —suplicó alargando el momento en que sus bocas se desbocaran. Le gustaba sentir esa maravillosa sensación, sentir como los latidos de los labios de ella se acoplaban a los latidos de los labios de él.

—Ed… —musitó ella dejándole el control a él.

—Repítelo, repite mi nombre… —le besó con lentitud una de las comisuras y ella suspiraba ante el toque—. Me gusta cómo se escucha en tu voz.

—Ed… Edward Cullen, me gustas… me gustas tanto. —confesó en medio de los besos que él le depositaba en la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Con cuánta intensidad te gusto Bella? —preguntó alejándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

Las pupilas de ella bailaron con las de él por varios segundos.

—Lo suficiente como para estar aquí contigo… lo suficiente, Ed. —contestó aferrándose con las manos al cuello de él y pudo ver en los ojos miel que no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero era la que ella tenía de momento.

Edward volvió a buscar los labios de Bella y entonces le dio el beso que ella esperaba, le daría todo lo que quisiera aunque ella no quería darle lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de escuchar esa frase, nunca le había dado importancia, no le hallaba ningún sentido, pero ahora su corazón ardía por escucharla.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso torrencial y lento, muy lento. Sus lenguas se abrazaban y danzaban ansiosas la una de la otra, Mientras las manos de Edward empezaron a subir el vestido de Bella y ella se dejó desnudar como tantas veces, como siempre anhelaba que las manos de Edward lo hicieran y entonces ella también lo desnudó, lo hizo con su ayuda.

Completamente desnudos Edward la abrazó y ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, que empezó a regalarle una lluvia de besos que le recorría del hombro izquierdo, se paseaba por la clavícula y la hacía gemir bajito cada vez que depositaba besos en los puntos exactos de su cuello, esos que él había memorizado.

—He tenido tantas oportunidades Bella… tantas, pero ninguna se compara contigo. —murmuraba con cada beso y con su lengua se robaba de la piel femenina las gotas de agua—. Te confieso que muchas veces tengo miedo…

— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué? —preguntó ella entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Edward.

—De que no te gusten mis cambios… que ciertas actitudes en mí terminen por asustarte.

— ¡No! —le aseguró y buscó los labios de él y los besó—. Eso no sucederá, no cambiarás, yo no cambiaré, no lo haré.

—No lo hagas, por favor… no quiero que una vez más lo que creo bueno termine siendo malo y una vez más gane la injusticia.

—Eso no pasará. —le dio un nuevo beso, uno más intenso.

Edward se entregó al beso, a las caricias y a la excitación, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse al punto de que sólo podría bajar la temperatura con la gloria entre las piernas de Bella. Le tomó los muslos y se los llevó a su cintura.

Bella encarceló con sus piernas a Edward, sin dejar de besarlo, ni de acariciarlo. Sus manos viajaban por el rostro de él o lo despeinaba con sus dedos aventureros, no había nada más placentero que sentir la piel caliente de él vibrar ante sus caricias.

Edward dejaba sus huellas marcadas en la espalda de Bella, se aferraba con ganas, las acariciaba con ímpetu, apretaba cada centímetro de piel, escalaba las costillas y las recorría con sus dedos, mientras sus labios viajaban por el rostro de ella, cada poro de su rostro era mimado por sus besos, se bebía el agua que se le había quedado en las pestañas. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió el tabique de abajo hacia arriba.

En medio de besos y ardientes caricias. Edward la llevó hasta las escaleras romanas en forma de óvalo de la piscina.

Edward dejó de besarla de golpe.

— ¡Mierda! —vociferó adolorido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Me he jodido uno de los dedos del pie con el escalón. —le hizo saber y ella empezó a carcajearse una vez más.

—Déjame ver… ¿te duele? —preguntó en medio de risas.

—Sí, pero después lo ves porque más adolorida está la magnum 500, si no te la meto en este instante se me pondrán las pelotas moradas.

—Exagerado, no me digas que no puedes esperar un poco más.

—No, no puedo esperar, el deseo que siento por ti no razona, no conoce de tiempo. —le dijo y la sentó en uno de los escalones y él se arrodilló en un escalón más abajo.

—Entonces no lo pierdas. —Bella prácticamente le reprochó la demora y lo jaló por los hombros hacia ella.

—Me has salido ansiosa. —le dijo mordisqueándole el labio inferior y con la caricia de su glande en los labios vaginales le anunciaba que la inminente penetración estaba a segundos, a un respiro, a un soplo de aliento.

—Eres de uno de esos vicios que crean adicción, de esos que cuando no logras saciarlos a tiempo sientes que puedes morir. —le dijo ella elevando las caderas y empujándose contra él—. ¿Quieres que muera? —preguntó en medio de un puchero al ver que él estaba alargando el momento.

Edward negó con la cabeza y le chupó los labios.

—No, quiero tenerte a punto de morir para regresarte a la vida, para ser yo quien te devuelva el aliento.

—Ed, estoy muriendo… ahora, en este maldito instante. —chilló balanceando su pelvis para provocarlo.

—Me has convencido… —le llevó las manos a las nalgas y la encajó en él de un golpe, en seco, sin piedad, arrancándole a ella un largo jadeo que se acoplaba al estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Bella lo apretó con sus piernas, se apoyó con sus manos en el escalón y elevó su torso haciendo un puente con su cuerpo y se movió de arriba hacia abajo y Edward no le permitía que bajara sosteniéndole el culo para mantenerla así, a esa altura y él jadeaba roncamente ante el placer.

El ritual sexual creaba olas dentro de la piscina, el sonido de los cuerpo al chocarse era amortiguado por el agua y aunque Edward tenía las rodillas adoloridas, eso no era suficiente como para que dejara de lado el goce que le provocaba disfrutar del sexo de Bella.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la planta baja el área de la piscina ardía ante la temperatura corporal de los amantes que le daban rienda suelta a sus deseos. Mientras que en la habitación de Jasper y Alice, el calor empezaba a sentirse ante las velas que le amenizaban la velada que le daba vida a una de las fantasías de Alice y que estaban llevando a cabo como premio por haberle ganado a Edward en el partido de ping pong.

Las manos de Jasper se encontraban atadas al cabecero de la cama y llevaba puesta una venda de seda roja que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel, él era consciente del peso de Alice que estaba a ahorcajadas sobre su dolorosa erección.

El olor a chocolate del aceite con el que Alice lo había masajeado estimulaba su sentido del olfato y ella se lo robaba de su pecho, sentir la lengua de su novia pasearse por su piel disfrutando del aceite con sabor a chocolate y estar atado era demasiado tormento para un sólo cuerpo. No le quedaba más que contener sus impulsos al apretar sus dientes.

— ¿Alice qué haces? —preguntó al sentirla muy callada.

—En un segundo lo sabrás. —le dijo ella con picardía mientras observaba como de la vela que tenía en su mano derramaba el chorrito de cera.

— ¡Dios! ¡Mierda! Eso arde… ¡Alice! Me has quemado ¡Dios! —suplicó él, ardido al sentir la cera caliente de la vela caer sobre su pecho y contendiendo las ganas de gritar.

— ¡Lo siento! Lo siento —suplicó aturdida y asustada levantándose rápidamente y colocó la vela sobre la mesa—. Te llevaremos al médico ¿te duele mucho? —preguntaba ante lo que era evidente, al ver como el rostro y cuello de su novio se habían enrojecido ante el esfuerzo. Agarró una toalla húmeda y se la colocó sobre la cera que se había secado y cuarteado sobre la piel quemada.

—No es necesario ir a un médico, ni tampoco que dejemos de lado esto, no vamos a dejar de cumplir tu fantasía —le hablaba volviendo la cabeza hacia donde su sentido auditivo le indicaba que se encontraba Alice, porque ella ni siquiera le había quitado la venda.

— ¡Soy un desastre! —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—No, no eres un desastre, es normal porque no tienes práctica, no sabes cómo hacerlo, me asustaría que lo hicieras perfecto a la primera. ¿Quieres usar cera? —preguntó sonriendo al sentirse más aliviado.

— ¡No! Ya no… —aseguró nerviosamente.

—Te excita poder hacerlo, estoy seguro de eso… bien hazlo, pero Alice debes levantar más la vela para que le dé tiempo a la cera de enfriarse antes de que caiga en la piel.

— ¿Lo has hecho antes? —preguntó ella ante la explicación de él.

—Algunas veces, pero nunca me lo habían hecho, por eso te digo como tienes que hacerlo… ya después me darás el placer de ver como cae la cera en tus nalgas. —le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Está bien, te haré caso. —acotó subiéndose una vez más en la cama y se dejó caer sentada sobre él. No quería retomar lo de la vela de una vez, quería excitarlo nuevamente, volver a tenerlo amenazando contra ella, tan duro como estaba unos segundos antes, por lo que se acercó al oído de él y le susurró—: quiero que también veas como cae la cera en mis téticas y en mi pubis. —aprovechó la cercanía y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ay Alice. —chilló Jasper ante la promesa de su novia y el poder de su imaginación, y aún a ciegas buscó la boca de ella.

Alice disfrutó del beso abrasador de su novio, de ese hombre que con su estatura ocupaba casi toda la cama, ella se sentía pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo tan poderosa. Le entregó su mentón y él le mordisqueó toda la línea de la mandíbula, obligándola a gemir y mecerse encima de él. Se besaron hasta que necesitaron respirar y entonces ella lo tenía una vez más como quería por lo que se incorporó y una vez más agarró la vela.

Esta vez la retiró lo suficiente del pecho de Jasper, para evitar reincidir en el accidente y dejó que la cera cayera, en otro lugar.

Jasper jadeó y ella se puso nerviosa una vez más.

— ¿Te he quemado de nuevo? —preguntó con la preocupación vibrando en su voz.

—No… no lo has hecho, lo hiciste perfecto. —le dijo con una maravillosa y extasiada sonrisa—. Sigue todo lo que quieras.

Alice sonrió satisfecha y dejó caer otras gotas en el abdomen, el jadeaba ante cada gota y ella empezó a hacer un camino por el centro del torso masculino, en medio de los músculos que sobresalían en su abdomen. Estaba segura que en los genitales debía ser doloroso, así que decidió no atreverse. Dejó una vez más la vela sobre la mesa y regresó para besarlo, para intentar ser más arriesgada con su lengua.

Ella anhelaba pasar los límites que hasta ahora se había impuesto, quería cada vez reinventar su manera en entregársele a ese hombre, dejar volar su imaginación y darle vida a sus fantasías. Debía aprovechar que había encontrado con la suerte de encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a cumplírselas todas.

Se deslizó por el cuerpo de Jasper y con cuidado le quitó la ropa interior, ella ya estaba desnuda así que no tenía que perder tanto tiempo. Agarró el envase de aceite y se vertió un poco en la manos lo calentó al frotarse las palmas de las manos y estaba segura que era fiable usarlo en los genitales, ya había leído las instrucciones. Cerró con sus manos a la gran erección de su novio y lo friccionó de arriba abajo y viceversa. Lo hizo lento, muy lento y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras sonreía ante las suplicas de Jasper, ante el placer que le estaba brindando y él le permitía saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Así novia mía, más rápido… aprieta un poco más… así. —le indicaba como hacer—. Gira las manos, gíralas una en sentido contrario de la otra. —suplicaba y sus jadeos se convertían en alaridos.

Alice sin soltarle el pene se ubicó encima y se dejó vencer, dejando libre un largo jadeo, tan largo como el miembro de su novio, tan largo como él se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Jasper sentía las muñecas adoloridas y quería recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su novia, quería mirar como ella se movía encima de él, que cara ponía ante cada movimiento, pero eso era imposible. Alice quería tenerlo así.

Alice danzaba y se mecía encima de Jasper, jadeaba con su propio placer y quería más rapidez, más intensidad, por lo que se apoyó con sus pies sobre la cama y las manos en el torso de Jasper, sin previo aviso enloqueció, al chico en el momento en que empezó a hacer sentadillas encima de él.

— ¡Dios santo! —exclamó él saturado de sensaciones.

—Tranquilo, novio mío. —le dijo ella al ver que él hacia esfuerzos por soltarse.

Jasper quería desbocarse, tomar el control de la situación y pagarle a ella con el mismo placer que estaba provocando en él. Agradeció al cielo no tener los pies atados y entonces los apoyó en la cama y la embistió con fuerza, con contundencia.

Ella se dejó vencer y dejó que él hiciera parte del trabajo, que la llevara a la gloria, que le hiciera alcanzar esa luz que la cegaba, ese momento en que su cuerpo se tensaba y todo era perfecto.

Momento después ese estallido anhelado llegó, amenazando con convertirla en millones de pedazos y él siguió y siguió torturándola a placer, y entonces fue el turno para Jasper de quedar suspendido en el tiempo, de morir para segundos después revivir.

Alice le quitó la venda de los ojos y se besaron, mientras los latidos de sus corazones retomaban un ritmo aceptable. Ella lo abrazó y lo acarició, lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ese mar enardecido en el cual se convertía su mirada.

Jasper le cumplía otra fantasía a Alice y lo hacía con el mayor de los placeres. Ella no sólo era sentimiento, era su complemento sexual, no le daba tregua y le brindaba la vida sexual extremadamente activa a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Alice lo deseaba a cada minuto, muchas veces era quien lo buscaba y le exigía que le hiciera volver el mundo del revés.

La mañana los sorprendió, mientras Jasper retiraba con los dientes, la cera, seca y cuarteada de las nalgas de su novia; el sol no fue impedimento para que dejaran de lado la fantasía que llevaban a cabo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _¿Tienen algo que decir? —preguntó el hombre al ver a sus hijos en completo silencio y con las caras compungidas como si estuviesen en un velorio._

 _Jasper se puso de pie y ganándose ser el centro de las miradas de los presentes, no dijo nada sólo salió de la pequeña reunión y se encaminó._

— _Jasper... ¡Jasper Cullen! —lo llamó Carlisle, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, él chico siguió con su camino y entró a la suite._

— _Padre vaya a ver —le pidió Emmett al suponer el porqué de la actitud de su hermano—. No te sientas mal Esme, está algo abrumado con la noticia. —salvó la situación el chico._


	11. Capitulo No 10

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 10**

El taxista, después de batallar con el congestionado tráfico, que los días lunes por la mañana parecía ser más intenso. Lograba detenerse en la avenida Madison, en el centro de Manhattan, a poca distancia de la catedral de San Patricio, específicamente frente al hotel Palace donde Esme la había citado.

Pagó y bajó del vehículo, acomodó su cartera negra de asas cortas en su ante brazo y se irguió para mostrarse tan alta como era, al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente para llenar sus pulmones. Bella elevó la cabeza y sus ojos color violeta con algunas vetas grises se posaron en la Torre de cristal que se mostraba por encima de la estructura neo-renacentista italiana.

Bajó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al frente, iniciando su camino al patio del Palace, atravesó la entrada franqueada por el portón de hierro forjado en color negro y se adentró al patio central; donde sus zapatos Manolo Blahnik, negros y blancos en un exquisito estilo de los años cincuenta hacían eco en el piso que tenía incrustados motivos de varias catedrales italianas.

Al entrar al vestíbulo se detuvo frente a las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso del lobby, buscó con su mirada a Esme, pero no la divisaba y en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más grande la interrogante del motivo para estar en ese lugar cuando, ambas debían estar en la boutique. Decidió buscar su teléfono móvil y llamarla porque sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, parada ahí.

—Disculpe, ¿señorita Swan? —se acercó a ella un hombre de cabello negro y lustroso, con un bigote perfectamente recortado y unos ojos oscuros muy expresivos.

—Sí, soy Bella Swan. —le informó al tiempo que finalizaba la llamada que Esme no se había dignado a contestar.

—Soy Paul Campbell, mayordomo de la suite champagne, sería tan amable de acompañarme. La señorita Platt me ha mandado a buscarla. —la voz del hombre era honorable y su mirada expresaba seguridad, tanto como su altura.

Bella se obligó a no abrir mucho los ojos y demostrar lo realmente sorprendida que se encontraba por lo que el mayordomo acababa de decirle.

—Sí. —dijo con voz estrangulada y se aclaró la garganta para recuperar el aplomo—. Está bien.

El hombre le hizo una sutil reverencia y extendió su mano derecha, mostrándole el camino e invitándola a que avanzara. La llevó hasta los ascensores y cuando las puertas del cubículo dorado se cerraron y las puertas se convertían en un espejo que reflejaban su imagen desconcertada, se obligó a echar hacia atrás los hombros. Mientras en su cabeza el torbellino de confusiones tomaba más fuerza, lo único que lograba sacar de ese nudo, era que todo tenía que ver con Carlisle Cullen, pero qué hacía Esme en el Palace cuando el hombre seguramente estaría en Brasil y por qué citarla a ella nada más y nada menos que una de las suites de lujo del hotel.

Algo le decía a Bella que no era un simple encuentro para conversar sobre qué habían hecho el fin de semana. Había dejado a Esme en su departamento sin ánimos de salir para ningún sitio por el enrojecimiento en su ojo derecho y ahora, ella estaba en una de las suites de la torre del Palace. Lo supuso en el momento en que el tablero electrónico del ascensor había sobrepasado el piso cuarenta. Separó ligeramente los labios para liberar el oxígeno que empezaba a saturarla.

—Por favor. —le pidió el hombre una vez más con ese gesto tan solemne al extender la mano, invitándola a salir.

—Gracias. —Bella le dedicó una mirada de retribución y siguió el camino que él le había indicado, apenas si podía sentir al hombre caminar un par de pasos detrás de ella, parecía ser entrenado para ser casi invisible.

Era la primera vez que entraba a una de las suites de la torre y no las había imaginado, tan lujosa y original. Sabía que particularmente esa suite había sido inspirada por el champagne Dom Perignon y sin duda alguna era un gran trabajo arquitectónico y decorativo. Era una combinación de arte y opulencia contemporánea.

El mayordomo la guiaba y ella apreciaba como habían capturado la variada riqueza de la vida de Manhattan, telones de fondos negros cálidos y tonos bronce; con disimulo observaba las escaleras en forma de caracol que los llevaban a un segundo piso. Las paredes tenían unos exquisitos texturizados italianos. Del techo abovedado colgaba una lámpara en forma de cascada con cristales que a ella como decoradora la había dejado sin aliento.

Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva se asemejaban a las burbujas del champan subiendo por la copa. Eso era la suite, una inmensa copa en la cual habían creado esa magnificencia. Había un comedor de madera pulida y labrada que no tenía menos de diez puestos y al fondo una bodega completamente surtida con Dom Perignon. El lugar contaba con los colores de las bebidas, tonos como Chardonnay, Pinot Noir y rosado brillante, ambientaban el lugar.

El mayordomo la invitó a entrar en un ascensor que había en la suite y en menos de un minuto las puertas se abrieron en una sala de estar, con dos sofás y mesa baja, había una inmensa chimenea y una biblioteca, un lugar único en colores bronce y ocre. Su mirada se encontró al fin con personas que le hicieron saber que no estaba sola en el lugar.

Embry y Tayler, los guardaespaldas de Jasper y Edward estaban apostados a cada lado de las puertas dobles de cristal que conducían a una terraza, apenas la vieron la saludaron con una reverencia.

—Buenos días señorita Swan.

—Buenos días. —correspondió al saludo de los hombres de recias actitudes, que estaban con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.

Le abrieron una de las puertas dobles de cristal y en la terraza se encontraba Jasper y Edward con la misma actitud desconcertada en ella.

Edward la vio llegar y se puso de pie. Vestía de traje lo que quería decir que al igual que ella lo habían citado antes de llegar a su trabajo. Jasper también llevaba un traje clásico en color negro, con camisa del mismo color y corbata gris.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Edward acercándose a ella, llevándole las manos a la cintura le dio un beso, pero un toque no le pareció suficiente y repitió la acción una vez más y con mayor duración.

—A mí me citó Esme aquí ¿y tú qué haces aquí? —respondió acariciándole las solapas del traje y perdiéndose en la mirada del color de la miel caliente.

—Mi tío nos pidió que viniéramos.

— ¿Tu tío? ¿Acaso no está en Brasil? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido porque ahora todo era más confuso.

—Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo… pero ven, vamos a sentarnos. —la invitó y la tomó por la mano para guiarla.

—Hola Bella —saludó Jasper poniéndose de pie y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, al cual ella correspondió—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Jasper, un poco confundida con toda esta situación.

Jasper se alzó de hombros dando a entender que se encontraba de la misma manera y ella apenas se sentaba cuando Emmett interrumpió en el lugar.

— ¿Alguien que me explique qué mierda pasa? ¿Acaso nos fuimos a la ruina? —preguntó el chico en portugués.

Emmett traía puesto unos lentes de sol, para que la claridad no le hiriera aún más sus irritados ojos.

—Emmett. —dijeron al unísono Edward y Jasper—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Que al famoso de mi padre se le dio porque agarrara un puto avión a media noche, apenas si he pegado un ojo, además de perder una reunión con unos inversionistas. —seguía parloteando en portugués y Bella no entendía nada, aunque suponía que no estaba muy contento por cómo se expresaba.

Emmett en ese momento advirtió a Bella y se acercó hasta ella.

—Hola Bella, definitivamente ya eres de la familia, si te invitó mi padre. —al fin hablaba en cristiano para Bella y ella recibía el beso en la mejilla.

—En realidad no me invitó el señor Cullen, lo hizo mi amiga.

—Cierto, cierto… —recapacitó el chico—. Que Esme y tú se conocen.

—En realidad somos como hermanas.

—Entonces esto tiene que ver con esa relación, porque no encuentro otra razón para esta reunión. —acotó y le hacía una seña al mayordomo para que se acercara—. Me trae un jugo de zanahoria y naranja.

—Enseguida señor.

— ¿Quieren algo? —preguntó desviando la mirada a sus hermanos y su casi cuñada.

—Naranja. —dijo Edward.

—Café. —pidió Jasper.

—Tomate. —solicitó Bella.

El hombre memorizó el pedido y se retiró, en la puerta de cristal el mayordomo le hizo paso al señor Carlisle Cullen, que aparecía acompañado por la señorita Esme Platt.

—Me alegra ver que todos están presentes. —saludó el hombre de manera natural.

Bella desvió su vista hacia Esme sin poder mirarla a los ojos porque tenía puesto unos lentes oscuros de montura dorada. Anhelaba no estar en esa situación, prefería que si su amiga tenía algo importante que contarle que lo hiciera a solas y evitara toda esta situación embarazosa; pero Esme no hacía ni siquiera un gesto. Estaba inmóvil parada al lado del señor Cullen.

—Siéntense por favor. —pidió Carlisle señalando los divanes de hierro forjado con cojines en color crema.

Emmett y Jasper se sentaron en uno de los otomanas y Edward se sentó al lado de Bella a quien de manera espontánea le pasó uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros y la pegó a su costado.

—Emmett siento haberte hecho venir sin previo aviso. —se disculpó Carlisle quien en ese momento le tomó la mano a Esme y la guió hasta otro de los divanes que formaban parte del juego de muebles en la terraza al aire libre y se cubrían del Sol con una gran sombrilla de loneta en color gris, mientras que el agua cayendo en una cascada artificial franqueada por piedras cerca del jacuzzi redondo, regalaban un relajante sonido, aunque en el preciso momento no cumplía su función de tranquilizar a nadie, porque todos estaban a la expectativa.

—No se preocupe padre, ya estoy aquí. —aportó Emmett sin tener más opciones, consideraba que era más importante el porqué de la reunión.

El padre asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada hacia su sobrino y con disimulo observó cómo tenía abrazada a Bella y ella le tenía una mano en la pierna, justo encima de la rodilla y con sus dedos le acariciaba con ternura la parte interna del muslo. Primera vez que veía a su sobrino de esa manera y le gustaba, se veía centrado y estaba seguro que su hermana se sentiría orgullosa de él por el hombre en que le había convertido al hijo. Se prometió protegerlo y cuidarlo y eso había hecho.

—Ed ¿tenías algo importante que hacer? —hizo la pregunta por si estaba afectando en el trabajo del chico.

—Siempre hay cosas importantes que hacer tío, pero nada más importante que la familia. —contestó con naturalidad.

—Me alegra saberlo, sé que se están preguntando por qué los he citado en este lugar y por qué hice que vinieras cuanto antes Emmett. —continuó con su explicación de la inesperada reunión.

—Tienes más suspenso que un film de Alfred Hitchcok. —bromeó Jasper sin disimulo.

En ese momento llegaron las bebidas que habían sido pedidas, además de dos botellas de agua por si las requerían. El mayordomo en compañía de una asistente, colocó las bebidas en la mesa baja que estaba en el centro de los divanes y pidieron permiso para retirarse.

—Creo que ya todos conocen a Esme. —dijo el hombre y la chica pelirroja torció la boca en un amable gesto de saludo y elevó la mano.

—Hola. —apenas se limitó a saludar de esa manera porque era primera vez en su vida que no encontraba palabras precisas para entablar un tema de conversación. No si tenía en frente a los hijos de Carlisle, que aunque no eran hombres austeros, eran hombres, hechos y derechos, de hecho ella tenía la edad del hijo menor.

—Hola Esme, claro que la conocemos. —saludó Jasper.

— ¿Cómo estás Esme? —curioseó Edward que al ser más analítico, empezaba a hacerse una idea de qué trataba la situación. Su tío se mostraba nervioso, algo que nunca antes había visto.

—Hola Jasper —saludó al rubio primero y dirigió la mirada hacia Edward—. Bien gracias. Bells, esto no llevará mucho tiempo. —se disculpó con su amiga quien la miraba desconcertada.

—No estoy apurada. —alegó Bella haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que estuviese tranquila.

—Me alegra saberlo Bella, no me perdonaría tener que robarte tiempo. —intervino Carlisle con la confianza que la chica se había ganado. Decidió continuar—: Quise tenerlos a todos presentes porque son mi familia, mis hijos que son lo más importante que tengo. —incluyendo a Edward quien para él no sólo era su hijo de manera legal, también lo era de corazón—. Quise hacerlos participes de una decisión que he tomado y de una noticia que sé no será vista de la mejor manera, pero yo verdaderamente estoy feliz.

Las caras de todos se mostraban expectantes, ante cada palabra de Carlisle y empezaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Esme se irá a vivir conmigo a Brasil. —dijo sin más adornos, no era un hombre acostumbrado a andar con rodeos.

Esa noticia hizo que casi inmediatamente en los ojos de Bella se anidaran lágrimas y con las que empezó a luchar, así como combatía con los latidos de su corazón. Enterarse de esa manera que Esme se iría, que se separarían después de tantos años, que ya no estarían una cerca de la otra. La llenó de una infinita tristeza, pero sobre todo rabia, rabia porque se lo anunciaba de esa manera, suponía que debía ser algo entre ellas.

Edward sintió el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Bella y como ella se tensó. Sabía que la única afectada con esa noticia sería su Menina, por lo que quiso consolarla; aún frente a su tío y primos le frotó con enérgica ternura el brazo, dándole un beso en los cabellos y otro en la sien.

—Tranquila… —le murmuró con los labios pegados a la sien.

—Bella sé que quieres a Esme contigo, son muy buenas amigas ella me lo ha dicho y es su mayor obstáculo. —defendió Carlisle porque Esme no podía hablar. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver a Bella no le permitía esbozar palabra—. Es por esa razón que ella ha decidido permanecer al menos un par de meses más, mientras terminas la nueva colección, después de eso se mudará a Brasil, para preparar el matrimonio.

Un ataque de tos de Emmett interrumpió a su padre que con sus palabras casi lo hace escupir su jugo de zanahoria y naranja. No podía evitar que la sorpresa lo rebasara, después de muchos años su padre hablaba de matrimonio, después veinte años él quería casarse nuevamente. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a las conquistas de Reinhard, pero no a una relación "tan" formal.

— ¿Pasa algo Emmett? —preguntó seriamente ante la reacción de su hijo mayor.

—No, sólo que me has sorprendido padre… pero ¡vaya! Felicitaciones… Esme gracias por llegar a encarrilar a este hombre. —le dijo él tendiéndole la mano a la chica y se la estrechó para evitar que ella se sintiera mal por su repentina actitud.

Jasper no podía hablar, una sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula bailaba en sus labios, no tenía consciencia de ver a su padre en una relación formal.

—Vamos a casarnos —dijo sin titubear, nunca dudaba después de haber tomado una decisión y estaba seguro que esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado en años—. Esme está embarazada y yo quiero a ese hijo.

Edward sólo se aclaró la garganta en el gesto más evidente que pudo hacer, cuando a ciencia cierta no tenía la mínima idea de cómo se sentía. Eso era realmente inesperado. Era una gran y abrumadora noticia.

— ¿Embarazada? —murmuró Bella con la mirada en Esme, que le asintió muy lentamente.

Esme no se atrevía a quitarse los lentes por no mostrar sus ojos enrojecidos por los vasos sanguíneos reventados; y aunado a eso las emociones para las cuales no se había preparado.

Emmett necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que tendría un hermano con treinta años de diferencia que su padre pisando los sesenta tenía las agallas para criar a un hijo, o mejor dicho le tocaba tenerlas. Imposible que Carlisle Cullen saliera con chorradas de adolescente inexperto y tanta cátedra que les había dictado durante toda la vida de prevención sexual.

— ¿Tienen algo que decir? —preguntó el hombre al ver a sus hijos en completo silencio y con las caras compungidas como si estuviesen en un velorio.

Jasper se puso de pie y ganándose ser el centro de las miradas de los presentes, no dijo nada sólo salió de la pequeña reunión y se encaminó.

—Jasper... ¡Jasper Cullen! —lo llamó Carlisle, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, él chico siguió con su camino y entró a la suite.

—Padre vaya a ver —le pidió Emmett al suponer el porqué de la actitud de su hermano—. No te sientas mal Esme, está algo abrumado con la noticia. —salvó la situación el chico.

—Regreso en un minuto —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y siguió los pasos de su hijo menor.

En la sala de estar no se encontraba, ya había agarrado el ascensor y entonces el hombre se volvió a uno de los guardaespaldas.

—Avísale a Brandy que no deje salir a Jasper. —le ordenó al hombre para que se comunicara con el otro guardaespaldas que custodiaba la entrada a la suite.

—Sí señor. —contestó el hombre e inmediatamente contactó con su compañero a través de radio, mientras Carlisle pulsaba el botón para que el ascensor llegara.

Las puertas doradas se abrieron; Carlisle entró y en menos de un minuto estaba en la planta baja de la suite, buscó con la mirada a su hijo que se encontraba parado frente a la pared de cristal con la mirada hacia la catedral de San Patricio y en el momento en el que él llegaba, Brandy sigilosamente salía de la suite para ofrecerle privacidad.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Jasper? —preguntó el hombre llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y observándolo de espaldas a él.

—Nada, ya dijo lo que tenía que decir y yo tengo que ir al trabajo. —contestó con voz adusta.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por llegar al trabajo? —inquirió totalmente extrañado ante la actitud tan inesperada de su hijo, no esperaba que precisamente fuese Jasper quien le reprochara algo—. ¿Por qué mejor no me miras a la cara? ¿Qué es lo que te he enseñado? —le recordaba con preguntas los modales que le había inculcado.

Jasper se volvió e imitó a su padre al meterse las manos en los bolsillos, pero no le podía sostener la mirada, por lo que miraba la alfombra de color gris y se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿Por qué has sido tan grosero? No tienes derecho a comportarte de esa manera delante de Esme. Debes respetarla.

—Sí, supongo que debo hacerlo. —masculló como un niño malcriado.

—No tienes que suponerlo, si querías regresar al trabajo, existen normas protocolares para despedirse y no salir como si fueses un niño de ocho años que no le agrada su nueva madrastra. Y si el caso es que no te agrada Es,e, no puedo hacer nada.

—No tengo nada en contra de Esme. —aclaró en medio de un suspiro.

— ¿Entonces por qué esa actitud? —inquirió tratando de comprender a su hijo.

—No lo sé… tal vez deba ordenarle a los sabuesos que se quiten de la puerta y permitir que me vaya, no quiero estar aquí… no quiero celebrar a un nuevo hermano.

— ¡Jasper por Dios! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? —inquirió más molesto que sorprendido.

—Sé lo que estoy diciendo. —dijo y levantó la mirada la que se encontraba cristalizada ante los sentimientos que lo invadían—. Dije que no quiero un hermano, eso no lo habíamos acordado… no quiero un niño que venga a ganarse su cariño… yo era su hijo menor, no había otro, no tenía por qué haber otro. —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas se le derramaron—. Siempre dijo que yo era la razón de su existencia, que me quería y seguro ese niño me va a quitar el puesto.

Carlisle anonadado miraba a su hijo llorar como si fuese un niño y el corazón se le empequeñeció, Jasper sentía celos como si fuese un niño de cinco años, sabía que era su culpa por haberlo consentido tanto.

—Jasper… ya eres un hombre. —murmuró Carlisle con las defensas hecha trizas.

—Sé lo que soy… tal vez me vea como un maricón porque estoy llorando, por lo que para usted es una estupidez, pero no es así como me siento. —le aseguró y con rabia se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Ven acá. —le dijo dando un paso al frente, le llevó una mano a la nuca, jaló hacia él y lo abrazó—. No eres ningún maricón, por expresar lo que sientes. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jasper abrazó a su padre y rompió en llanto como no lo hacía desde que era un niño.

—Lo siento viejo. —dijo en medio de los sollozos.

—Jasper, nadie te quitará el puesto… el lugar que ocupas en mi corazón nadie puede, ni podrá suplirlo. Fuiste mi hijo menor por mucho tiempo. Eres la razón de mi existencia… todos mis hijos lo son, si algo te pasara a ti, a Emmett o a Edward, yo no lo soportaría, somos uno solo, si uno falta esta familia perdería el equilibrio. —le decía frotándole la espalda con cariño a un hijo más alto y de contextura más fuerte que él.

—Sé que tiene derecho a ser feliz, que ya es tiempo que se dedique a su propia felicidad, a cubrir necesidades que nosotros no podemos cubrir, pero otro hijo… otro hijo.

—Otro hijo para mí y un hermano al que vas a querer tanto como a Emmett o a Edward… ¿acaso dejé de quererte cuando Edward se fue a vivir con nosotros? ¿Cambié en algo contigo? —le preguntaba con cariño.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y sorbía las lágrimas.

—No, siempre fue él mismo.

—Y siempre lo seré… igual seguiré regañándote cada vez que me llames viejo y no te reprenderé porque abandones a cada rato tu lugar de trabajo. Así como todos los años tendrás tu auto el día de tu cumpleaños o cualquier cosa que me pidas, ya sabes que no tengo la voluntad para negarte nada, pero más allá de lo material, contarás con mi amor y comprensión siempre. Hasta el último día de mi vida. —le dio otro beso a su hijo y él le correspondió de la misma manera.

Rompieron el abrazó y Carlisle le limpió las lágrimas a su hijo que se miraba en los ojos de su padre, que al fin de cuenta eran idénticos a los suyos, con la diferencia de las líneas de expresión que los surcaban.

—Te dejaré elegir el nombre de tu hermano, porque no solo yo tengo que quererlo, sus hermanos también. —le dijo palmeándole una mejilla.

—Está bien, se va a llamar Loki —dijo asintiendo.

Carlisle rompió en una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—No, en serio se va a llamar Loki —dijo con total seriedad—. Has dicho que puedo ponerle el nombre.

—Pero Jasper… —masculló Carlisle—. Eso es un capricho, no puedes llamar a tu hermano Loki.

Jasper dejó de lado el teatro y se carcajeó, al ver el rostro confuso de su padre.

—Está bien, aún no tengo un nombre… tengo algunos meses para pensarlo y me gustaría ponerme de acuerdo con Esme, no es justo que seamos nosotros los que tomemos esa decisión sin consultarle.

—Me alegro que pienses de esa manera, porque de verdad quiero a Esme. —le hizo saber y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor.

—Quando o amor vem como desta forma, culpa de ninguém, entes não tęm tempo nenhuma data no calendário quando o desejo de conhecer —canturreó JAsper y se llevó un manotón en la cabeza de su padre.

El chico se carcajeó y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su padre y lo acercó a él. Y con la mano libre se frotó el rostro para limpiarse las huellas del llanto, aunque sería imposible que no se diesen cuenta que había llorado.

* * *

 _ **El personaje original se llama Thor de allí que él quiera poner a su hermano por nombre Loki.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _No intentaba reprocharle, tío —dijo Edward elevando sus manos a la altura del pecho en señal de rendición._

— _Estoy seguro de eso, pero si ha surgido efecto tu sutil interrogatorio Ed, nunca he dudado de tu capacidad como abogado… de hecho creo que supe lo que querías ser antes que tú mismo lo descubrieras. Desde niño le apasiona juzgar. —les confesó a las chicas._

— _Entonces vamos a celebrar que el abuelo dentro de pocos meses se convertirá en padre. —intervino el hijo mayor._

— _Tienes razón Emmett, no había caído en cuenta, es decir, Liam tendrá un tío menor que él. —dijo Jasper riendo._


	12. Capitulo No 11

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 11**

Emmett y Edward, trataban de mantener una conversación agradable para distraer a Esme y evitar que se sintiera mal ante la actitud inesperadamente grosera de Jasper.

Bella prácticamente había enmudecido en su proceso de asimilar, como tantas cosas habían cambiado de golpe en un fin de semana. Tal vez era egoísta de su parte permitirse pensar que las decisiones que Esme había tomado sin consultarle previamente a ella eran inaceptables. Sentir que Esme traicionaba su amistad era ilógico, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía siquiera hacerse a la idea de que su amiga en un par de meses ya no estaría a su lado, que la dejaría de lado para ser madre, para formar su propia familia. Estaba completamente segura de que sin su compañía nada sería lo mismo, había creído que una dependía de la otra pero estaba equivocada; la única que siempre terminaba dependiendo de alguien era ella.

Aunque los chicos intentaran distraerla con sus anécdotas, no lograban hacerlo. Verdaderamente no esperaba una reacción de rechazo tan vehemente por parte de alguno de los hijos de Carlisle y mucho menos de Jasper que era al que conocía y que se había mostrado muy satisfecho con la relación que mantenían. Tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con la actitud y mirada acusadora de su amiga. Esperaba que la apoyara, que comprendiera y la ayudara a prepararse para el cambio que tendría su vida.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la sala de estar del tercer piso de la suite champagne y Carlisle salía en compañía de su hijo.

—Alexander —llamó Carlisle al mayordomo que estaba parado solemnemente en una esquina de la sala de estar.

El hombre con su paso recio fue al encuentro del señor Cullen y le hizo una sutil reverencia, demostrándole que estaba a su entera disposición.

—Pide desayuno, por favor. —le ordenó con amabilidad y se mantenía bajo el cobijo que el brazo de su hijo le prodigaba.

— ¿Algo en específico señor? —indagó, adelantándose a los deseos del exclusivo huésped.

—No… ninguna excentricidad, desayuno americano estará bien.

—Enseguida se lo ordeno, señor.

—Gracias. —Carlisle asintió levemente invitándolo a que se retirara e hiciera su trabajo y siguió con su hijo el camino hacia la terraza externa.

— ¡Vaya han vuelto! —exclamó Emmett divertido—. ¿Se le pasó el berrinche al niño de papi? —hizo un puchero, como si estuviese tratando con Liam.

—Viejo le voy a partir la cara. —advirtió Jasper sintiéndose avergonzado ante la manera en que su hermano lo exponía.

En ese momento Esme tragó para pasar el nudo de angustia que se le había instalado en la garganta, nunca se había imaginado en una situación remotamente parecida. Tanto como para sentirse diminuta con ganas de enterrarse en el asiento. Esperaba que en algún momento esa situación pasara y sentirse completamente segura nuevamente.

—Tranquilícense los dos, están dando la impresión de ser unos niños delante de la mujer que dentro de poco será mi esposa, y empezará a dudar de mi capacidad para criar hijos. —dijo con seriedad, para demostrar el temple que lo caracterizaba y no quedar como un alcahuete delante de Bella y Esme. Estaban demostrando que la familia era un desastre, sin ninguna clase de comportamiento.

Jasper regresó a su puesto al lado de Emmett y Carlisle se sentó junto a su futura esposa, apenas si podía creer que una vez más cambiaría su estado civil y sobretodo darle un giro tan drástico a su vida cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Esme… —empezó Jasper a hablar intentando explicar su proceder infantil y hasta grosero de minutos atrás. Juntó sus labios y los apretó mientras buscaba en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas que lo hiciesen salvar la situación—. Eh… hace un momento sé que fui un poco grosero… admito que no estaba preparado para una noticia tan inesperada… Sabes que tú me caes muy bien, hasta tenemos caracteres parecidos y todo. —intentaba decir con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, cuando Esme intervino.

—No te preocupes Jasper, sé que a todos les ha tomado por sorpresa ésta noticia, a mí misma me dejó realmente aturdida. —alegó la joven en su defensa, para que comprendieran que justamente a ella le había cambiado la vida de un momento a otro. Estaba segura que para mejor porque quería al hombre a su lado, quería a Carlisle por lo que era, por el ser humano que había debajo de ese traje de diseño que seguramente llevaba ribeteado su nombre en la parte interna del saco. Se sentía bien junto al hombre inteligente y conversador, al que se encerraba con ella en una habitación y por fuera quedaban los guardaespaldas y todos sus millones. No necesitaba de eso, lo prefería desnudo, sin ningún artificio.

—Doy fe de ello —intervino Carlisle en la conversación—. Tal vez a esta altura, Esme seguiría sin enterarse del embarazo. Le pedí. —desvió la mirada a ella y le sonrió al recordar el momento—, en realidad casi le exigí que se hiciera una prueba. Porque tuve ciertas sospechas acerca de algunos síntomas que mostró cuando la visité el fin de semana.

—Estuve algo nerviosa… en realidad muy nerviosa, me sentí como una adolescente que se entera de su embarazo precoz. —dijo Esme entendiendo su sentir en el preciso momento en que la prueba dio positivo.

— ¿Entonces no fue planeado? —Edward no pudo evitar reservarse la pregunta que era más una afirmación y miró a su tío con una ceja elevada que destilaba sarcasmo.

—No. Acepto que actuamos con un poco de irresponsabilidad. —contestó Carlisle al sentirse bajo el ojo acusador de su sobrino.

— ¿Un poco? —contrarrestó Edward una vez más. Era su naturaleza acorralar con preguntas y no podía evitarlo.

—Fuimos irresponsables —testificó y asintió para reforzar sus palabras—, pero tal vez era esa imprudencia la que necesitaba para afrontar lo que sentía y lo que quería. Siempre amé ser padre y no tenía la plena certeza de que quería repetir esa experiencia hasta el instante en que Esme me entregó la prueba de embarazo y anhelé tener entre mis brazos a un niño, a uno mío, ver humanizado mi sentimiento —dijo con toda la convicción que lo embargaba, no tenía dudas acerca del amor que Esme había despertado en él.

Le era muy fácil identificarlo porque ya había estado enamorado, ya sabía lo que era el sentimiento y no tenía que tener una estúpida lucha contra sus sentimientos, porque nada ganaría resistiéndose.

Esme no contaba con el poder suficiente para obligarle a sus labios que no sonrieran, que no se curvaran tontamente, ante cada palabra que Carlisle decía. Nunca en su vida había imaginado llegar a ese momento y se alegraba de que el nerviosismo empezara a abandonarla, él la llenaba de seguridad.

—No intentaba reprocharle, tío —dijo Edward elevando sus manos a la altura del pecho en señal de rendición.

—Estoy seguro de eso, pero si ha surgido efecto tu sutil interrogatorio Ed, nunca he dudado de tu capacidad como abogado… de hecho creo que supe lo que querías ser antes que tú mismo lo descubrieras. Desde niño le apasiona juzgar. —les confesó a las chicas.

—Entonces vamos a celebrar que el abuelo dentro de pocos meses se convertirá en padre. —intervino el hijo mayor.

—Tienes razón Emmett, no había caído en cuenta, es decir, Liam tendrá un tío menor que él. —dijo Jasper riendo.

—No te preocupes. —le dijo en voz baja Carlisle a Esme—. Les agrada hacerme este tipo de bromas.

Ella en respuesta le regaló una sonrisa.

—Eres el abuelo más sexy que he conocido.

— ¿Bella qué piensas? Te noto un poco taciturna. —preguntó Carlisle volcando su atención en la novia de Edward.

—Eh, no señor Cullen… sólo que aún estoy tratando de asimilar que seré tía, no me había preparado para eso. —confesó con media sonrisa, no podía expresar más, se sentía alegre por Esme, pero no estaría completamente feliz hasta que pudiese hablar con ella. Tener una conversación privada.

—Seguro en unos días serás plenamente consciente. —le sonrió de manera condescendiente—. Por cierto mañana viene el equipo que va a trabajar contigo en lo del lanzamiento de la colección.

Carlisle cambió el tema para hacer el momento más agradable y aprovechar para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional a Bella Swan, no por tratarse sólo de la pareja de Edward, sino porque confiaba en ella, tenía talento y debía sacarle provecho. Él sabía reconocer un diamante en bruto y sin duda la chica lo era.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. —compensó Bella con una sonrisa verdadera y nerviosa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Me reuní personalmente con el equipo y tienen una propuesta bastante interesante. No quieren lanzar una campaña publicitaria de lleno. Prefieren dejar todo a la expectativa, crear un impacto de interés en el público y que lo descubran en el desfile de presentación. —le hizo saber que le gustaba llevar él mismo los negocios que verdaderamente le importaban.

El mayordomo llegó con un carrito en el que traía el desayuno y lo acompañaban dos mujeres que se encargaron de poner la mesa y servir la comida.

—Realmente me parece bastante interesante, algo así deseaba, que fuese una sorpresa para el público… creo que si sembramos curiosidad muchas más personas van a querer asistir. —confesó Bella y desvió la mirada hacia Edward, necesitaba encontrar en la mirada de él alguna respuesta, algo que le dijera que estaba de acuerdo porque al fin y al cabo había sido su idea.

—Me parece perfecto, sé que estás segura de lo que quieres y no te limites por mi tío. —acotó él como si hubiese tenido el poder para leerle los pensamientos.

— ¿Has pensado dónde se haría el desfile de lanzamiento? —le hizo la pregunta Carlisle mientras tomaba la servilleta blanca de lino Lawn y se la colocaba en el regazo.

—He pensado en un teatro, hay muchos en Manhattan. —contestó con naturalidad. Sintió la mano de Edward acariciarle la rodilla, algo que no supo cómo interpretar, si era que estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta o intentaba decirle algo. Lo que fuera que significara el gesto la descontrolaba.

—Yo no aceptaría que fuese uno de los tantos que hay en Manhattan, creo que le lanzamiento debe ser de alto impacto… ¿has pensado en el Lincoln Center? —preguntó mientras agarraba con total tranquilidad el vaso con jugo de naranja y se lo llevaba a los labios sin esperar una respuesta inmediata de Bella porque sabía que no la tendría. Ella necesitaría pensar y era mejor no presionarla—. ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa y la mirada brillante por la satisfacción de ver a Bella algo aturdida.

—Es… me parece… —se sentía estúpidamente nerviosa, pero muy feliz y sobretodo segura que eso era lo que quería, quería hacerlo por todo lo alto, siempre había ambicionado eso, había luchado por eso y ya lo tenía, su propio desfile y no dudaría en apostar todo lo que poseía a esa jugada—. Sí, estoy segura que el Lincoln es ideal, es perfecto, hoy mismo voy negociar el alquiler. —dijo con total certeza de lo que deseaba.

—No tienes que negociar nada, ni ponerte en ninguna lista de espera Bella. —habló una vez más Carlisle captando la mirada de la chica—. Conozco a alguien que te ayudará y no tendrás que cumplir con todas esas exigencias que hacen previamente. ¿Dime qué día puedes y te contacto una cita con el productor de eventos del teatro?

—Hoy mismo, estoy dispuesta cualquier día… —respondió automáticamente—, estoy trabajando en este proyecto y le dedico todo mi tiempo.

—Me parece perfecto, apenas termine el desayuno te pongo en contacto y pactan una cita, según el día de conveniencia.

—Gracias, señor.

Bella estaba completamente segura que eso era de gran ayuda porque era anhelante, pero siempre le había gustado ambicionar dentro de los parámetros de sus posibilidades y sabía que no sería fácil encontrar una plaza en el teatro. Ellos contaban con un proceso protocolar bastante exigente. Era algo que no podía permitirse cualquier mortal, sólo los grandes de la moda contaban con esa posibilidad y ahora ella la rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos.

Desvió la mirada a Edward y le sonrió ampliamente, se alzó de hombros en un gesto de emoción como si fuese una niña y él le frotó con infinito cariño la rodilla donde mantenía su mano.

—Esme… ¿me acompañarás? —preguntó anclando la mirada en su amiga. Por primera vez durante la mañana volvía a tratarla con el mismo acercamiento de siempre.

—Claro que lo haré, Bells. —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo que la presión en el pecho disminuía de cierta manera. Ella comprendía la actitud de Bella porque estaba segura que si el caso fuese al revés, habría actuado de la misma forma—. No te dejaré sola con esta colección.

—Gracias. —dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiendo que la garganta se le llenaba de lágrimas, con solo pensar que únicamente tendría dos meses más a Esme.

—Yo quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido, sobre todo a Emmett, que tuvo que viajar ocho horas para estar aquí. —Carlisle miró a su hijo mayor—. Para mí era importante hacerlos partícipes de la felicidad que me embarga en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, justo cuando creí que ya las había quemado todas.

—Padre, su felicidad y bienestar es lo más importante para nosotros, no sólo ha sido un padre ejemplar, sino un gran amigo y eso no tendremos nunca como pagarlo.

—Que me organicen la boda. —dijo con una brillante sonrisa—. Eso será suficiente para mí.

—Desastre. —acotó Jasper divertido—. Esme ve haciéndote a la idea de que tu boda será un desastre, sobre todo si me dejan a mí a cargo de la música.

—Para mí sería un honor poder diseñar el traje de la novia. —intervino Bella y en ese momento nacía en ella una gran ilusión por ver a Esme vestida de blanco.

—Bells. —chilló Esme emocionada y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Desvió la mirada hacia Jasper—. Puedes encargarte de la música.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Jasper anonadado, su boca había formado una gran O.

—Claro que hablo enserio —dijo con convicción y asintió para mostrar más confianza.

—Entonces no se hable más… viejo te tocará una boda electrónica. —elevó la mano y movió su cuerpo como si fuese una ola.

El gesto en la cara de Carlisle y el pesado suspiro que soltó, arrancó carcajadas entre los presentes; sin embargo no se atrevió a contradecir a su hijo y negarle la posibilidad de que tuviera participación en la organización de su segundo enlace matrimonial.

Terminaron el desayuno en medio de alegres conversaciones, mientras retiraban los platos. Sabían que irremediablemente era la hora de despedida.

—Yo voy a regresar a Brasil junto con Emmett. —anunció Carlisle, noticia que no sorprendió a Esme porque previamente lo habían hablado. Buscó con su mirada la de Bella—. Por Favor mantente en contacto conmigo para saber cómo se desarrolla lo de la colección.

—Sí, señor. —Bella mostraba en sus palabras el entusiasmo que la embargaba.

—No quiero quitarles más tiempo, pueden ir a sus lugares de trabajo… Emmett podrías asegurarte de que Jasper llegue al grupo. —pidió el padre.

—Seguro. —le dio un manotazo en el pecho a Jasper—. Vamos cagueta que mi padre necesita deshacerse de mí. —se puso de pie y Jasper lo imitó.

— ¿Cuándo nos vemos nuevamente padre? —preguntó Jasper.

—Probablemente el fin de semana, tengan cuidado y dejen de andar haciéndole la competencia a los taxistas en zigzaguear entre los autos.

—Bien entonces hasta el fin de semana. —se despidió Jasper palmeándole un hombro a Carlisle. Y se acercó a Esme a quién le depositó un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos luego… ¿Ya has ido al médico? —curioseó elevando una de las comisuras.

—El miércoles tengo la cita… tú padre quería quedarse y acompañarme, pero después de dos horas intenté convencerlo de que no es necesario.

—No puedes ir sola Esme, yo te acompañaré. —intervino Edward poniéndose de pie.

Carlisle sonrió agradecido.

—Señor paciencia se ofrece. —acotó sin poder creer en las palabras de su sobrino, no esperaba que fuese él precisamente quien hiciera tal cosa, cuando odiaba cualquier consulta médica, en realidad su paciencia tenía un límite muy por debajo del normal.

—Lo haré con gusto Esme. —le guiño un ojo con picardía.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Igual yo también los acompañaré, aprovecharé al máximo los dos meses que me quedan con Esme. —alegó Bella.

—Se los agradezco, eso me dejará más tranquilo. —reveló con sinceridad.

—Bueno, ahora sí debo ir a la boutique. —dijo Bella descruzando las piernas para levantarse, esperando que Esme también lo hiciera, pero era evidente que no tenía planeado ir con ella. Por lo que sin más demora se puso de pie.

—Te llevaré. —se ofreció Edward al percatarse de que Esne no iría a ningún lado, seguro necesitaba despedirse de su tío. Le colocó la mano en la cintura a Bella y la guió unos pasos—. Feliz viaje, tío.

—Gracias, Ed. —le dijo al ver que empezaba a alejarse en compañía de sus primos y su novia—. Emmett, a las dos salimos para Brasil.

—Está bien padre. —arrastró las palabras en un tono divertido. Atravesaron las puertas de cristal y le concedieron la privacidad que necesitaban los futuros esposos para despedirse, en realidad sería una despedida de cuatro horas.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

—Aún no logro superarlo. —contestó Bella cruzándose de brazos y observaba por el espejo retrovisor si pasaba algún auto—. Ahora. —le indicó a Edward para que se pasara al otro carril de la vía y prosiguió con la conversación—. Va a ser difícil para mí. — murmuró con voz ronca, ante el esfuerzo que hacía por contener las emociones que la asaltaban.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio desviando de vez en cuando la mirada del camino hacia ella y notaba el dolor en Bella.

—Sé que es verdaderamente egoísta de mi parte. —continuó al suponer que Edward guardaba silencio para no discrepar acerca de su comentario—. No esperaba que Esme, se fuera tan lejos. —la barbilla empezaba a temblarle y aunque intentara mostrarse calmada no lo estaba logrando.


	13. Capitulo No 12

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 12**

La mano enfundada en un guante banco del valet parking, le abría la puerta del copiloto a Bella para que abordara la camioneta. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir y ella le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre, que no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco y su apariencia latina le recordó a Mike, pero vestido de traje.

Subió y Edward se acercó a ella, pensó que iba a besarla sin siquiera poner en marcha la camioneta, pero se dio cuenta que sus deseos estaban errados en el momento en que él estiró el cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocó, para después hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

—Increíble la noticia con la que nos sorprendieron. —inició Edward un tema de conversación mientras ponía en marcha la camioneta y Bella encendía la radio sin ponerse a buscar, sólo dejó que reprodujera la emisora FM 93Q Syracuse, NY, que era la que estaba programada y a un volumen que no intervenía en su conversación. Bruno Mars cantaba sobre esa mujer que hacía la diferencia entre todas, que aunque hubiesen mujeres más hermosas ninguna podría compararse con la que de verdad se quería. Sin embargo Bella, ni mucho menos Edward le prestaban atención al tema.

—Aún no logro superarlo. —contestó Bella cruzándose de brazos y observaba por el espejo retrovisor si pasaba algún auto—. Ahora. —le indicó a Edward para que se pasara al otro carril de la vía y prosiguió con la conversación—. Va a ser difícil para mí. — murmuró con voz ronca, ante el esfuerzo que hacía por contener las emociones que la asaltaban.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio desviando de vez en cuando la mirada del camino hacia ella y notaba el dolor en Bella.

—Sé que es verdaderamente egoísta de mi parte. —continuó al suponer que Edward guardaba silencio para no discrepar acerca de su comentario—. No esperaba que Esme, se fuera tan lejos. —la barbilla empezaba a temblarle y aunque intentara mostrarse calmada no lo estaba logrando.

—Siempre podrás mantener contacto con ella, la tecnología prácticamente ha hecho polvo las distancias —trató de darle ánimos de esa manera y se estacionaba detrás de tres autos ante un semáforo en rojo—. También podrás viajar de vez en cuando a Brasil o ella podrá venir.

Aunque Edward intentara reconfortarla sus palabras no la ayudaban mucho. No lograban el cometido y la sensación de abandono se abría paso en su pecho, una vez más le tocaba lidiar con una despedida para la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Tal vez. —en ese momento no pudo seguir conteniendo su sentimiento y se le desbordó, dos grandes y pesadas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Edward que la miraba en ese momento sintió como si un yunque de acero le presionara con todo su peso el pecho. Sin pensarlo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a Bella, le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y con sus pulgares le enjuagó las lágrimas.

—Soy una hija de puta… soy una maldita egoísta; porque no pude sentirme feliz por Esme, sólo pensaba en qué sería de mí sin ella… —murmuraba en medio del llanto, ante un Edward que cada vez era más difuso a través de las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos y le hacían la vista borrosa.

—Shhh… Shhhh. —le pedía que dejara de llorar y que no siguiera hablando de esa manera de ella misma, porque le dolía más a él que a ella misma—. No… no pienses eso Bells, es normal que te sientas de esta manera. —le hablaba y ella negaba con la cabeza e intentaba sorber las lágrimas.

—No, no debo sentirme de esta manera, Esme no se lo merece, ella siempre ha sido mi punto de apoyo, la que muchas veces me mantiene con los pies en la tierra… —gimoteaba y sentía los dedos pulgares de Edward arrastrar una y otra vez las lágrimas que se le desbordaban—, y no le estoy pagando de la mejor manera.

A él se le notaba fácilmente la angustia que lo invadía, trataba de pasar sus propias lágrimas y la nuez en su garganta subía y bajaba con desesperación al tragarlas.

—Seguirá siendo de esa manera, la distancia, ni un hijo cambiará lo que Esme siente por ti, estoy seguro que siempre estará para darte un consejo, siempre que quieras hablar ella estará dispuesta. —se acercó y unió sus labios a los temblorosos y sonrojados de Bella, probando las lágrimas de ella.

En ese momento las bocinas casi de manera sincronizada de los vehículos detrás lo obligaron a retomar el volante, pero lo hizo con una mano, la otra la uso para entrelazar sus dedos a los de Bella y llevársela a los labios, donde la dejó regalándole un beso perpetuo.

Bella abrió la guantera para buscar un kleenex y limpiarse el rostro y lo primero que vio fue una de las armas de Edward. Evitó tocarla y sacó la caja, se colocándosela en el regazo y cerró la guantera.

—Siento esta escena tan estúpida. —se disculpó mientras se limpiaba la nariz—. Sé que exagero… y no pretendo hacer un drama de esta situación.

Edward la miró, ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió en un gesto algo infantil y tierno.

—Siempre tratando de ponerte a salvo, eso sí es estúpido. —desvió la mirada al camino y su gesto se volvió realmente serio tanto como para fruncir el entrecejo—. Tratar de ocultar lo que sientes es estúpido Bella, es estúpido cuando todos a tu alrededor podemos darnos cuentas de tus sentimientos.

—Nunca oculto lo que siento, siempre digo lo que pienso. —alegó en defensa y él empezaba a incomodarla.

Edward una vez más regresó la mirada hacia ella aguzando la mirada como si tratara con eso de hipnotizarla, domarla o intimidarla. El propósito era vulnerarla a como diera lugar.

—No lo creo, de que dices lo que piensas no tengo dudas, pues siempre piensas antes de hablar, te detienes a crear tu propia explicación que contradicen muchas veces lo que sientes y lo has hecho durante tanto tiempo que terminas hasta cierto punto creyéndotelo. —le dijo con total convicción.

—Es tú opinión. —señaló aún con la voz ronca por las lágrimas y agarraba otro kleenex.

—Muy mía —estuvo de acuerdo en la respuesta de ella—. Lo que intento decirte es que está bien que te sientas de esa manera, está bien que sientas que de cierta manera Esme te abandona, que busca su felicidad alejada de la tuya, no habían planeado una separación. Yo creo que tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así, no eres perfecta Bella, las imperfecciones te hacen humana, te hacen adorable.

A Bella una vez más se le desbordaron las lágrimas, ante las palabras de Edward y empuñó con cierta impotencia la toalla de papel en sus manos. Y la luz natural del día, daba paso a los reflectores del estacionamiento al que en ese momento reconoció como el de su edificio.

— ¿Por qué tienes que tener un discurso tan atrapante? —inquirió en medio de un sollozo.

—No es un discurso, es lo que siento y no me estoy dando tiempo para pensar. Lo que digo es espontáneo, natural. —estacionó en el puesto vacante y volvió medio cuerpo para mirarla.

Bella bajó la mirada sintiéndose intimidada ante esas dos flamas que amenazaba con derretirle las murallas que había construidos durante tantos años a su alrededor para mantenerse a salvo.

— ¿Por qué me has traído al departamento? Íbamos a la boutique.

—Pensé que no tenías objeción alguna al ver que no nos dirigíamos a la boutique. —contestó y sus comisuras se elevaron en una sonrisa adorable.

—Realmente no le presté atención al camino. —parpadeó varias veces y muy seguido para salir definitivamente del embotamiento en el que se encontraba.

—Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora vamos a que descanses un poco… ya podrás ir a la boutique después del mediodía. —estiró una mano y con el pulgar le acarició lentamente la línea de la mandíbula, hasta posarse en el labio inferior, lo recorrió y un par de veces se le escapó al acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo—. Y para cerciorarme de que descanses voy a quedarme contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso Edward… tienes que ir al trabajo.

—A la mierda el trabajo que sólo me provoca acidez, a la mierda el mundo… voy a quedarme contigo así tenga que llevarte a otro planeta. —Bella sonrió ante la oferta de él—. Bueno seré menos drástico, creo que con encerrarte en la habitación será suficiente.

—Creo que no gano nada con oponerme.

—Sólo ganarás que utilice mis estrategias para convencerte. —se acercó a ella y con sus labios a un respiro de rozarlos, pero no lo hizo una vez más sólo la tentaba mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, pero esta vez no se le escaparía y le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y no le permitió que se alejara. Lo besó, lo besó con ímpetu, lo hizo como si ella fuese una sedienta y Edward su manantial.

Él le correspondió con las mismas ganas, con la misma intensidad. Besar a Bella era su mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, reduciría su vida a vagar por los labios de esa mujer, por todos sus labios. Se dieron tregua para respirar y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ninguno cedía en ese duelo que los exponía a la más grande de las intimidades, donde iban más allá de los cuerpos, donde a través de las pupilas se abrazaban las almas.

Edward sin apartar su mirada de la de ella le propuso

—Vamos arriba antes que el monóxido de carbono, te afecte. —a ciegas alargó el brazo y después de tocar varios botones entre los cuales le dio volumen al tema que se reproducía, logró apagarlo.

Bella dejó a un lado la caja de Kleenex y tiró de la manilla, bajó mientras su fiscal apagaba el auto. Después de un momento se encontraban en el departamento y muy en contra de los deseos de Bella no tuvieron relaciones sexuales. El tiempo se les pasó mientras conversaban.

Edward se encargó de distraerla un poco, de que superara la noticia de la inminente separación con Esme, por lo que no se permitió tocar el tema nuevamente, sólo divertirla y eso era casi imposible porque su sentido de humor era bastante crítico.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A cada paso que daba, Bella sentía que las piernas no la soportarían, le temblaban demasiado y temía pisar mal uno de los escalones y caer de bruces, o peor aún que se le partiera uno de los tacones. Se aferraba al brazo de Esme para mantener el equilibrio y ella también estaba nerviosa pero sobretodo feliz.

Mientras estuvo reunida con el hombre de franca sonrisa y escaso cabello, actuó con naturalidad, pero apenas abandonó la oficina fue como si saliese de un trance en el que se mantuvo para llevar a cabo el negocio con estoicismo. Cuando Carlisle Cullen, le dijo que conocía a alguien en el teatro que la ayudaría, jamás pensó, que el hombre al que conocía era al mismísimo, Jed Bernstein el presidente del Lincoln Center.

Detuvieron un taxi en la avenida Columbus para que las llevara de regreso a la boutique, necesitaba hacer cuanto antes la transferencia bancaria para pagar el alquiler del teatro The Stage donde se llevaba cabo el FSWN y ahora lo tendría únicamente para su colección. Podría invitar alrededor de ochocientas personas, de las cuales no tenía ni la mitad.

Subieron al auto y Bella le dio la dirección al hombre, apenas controlando la sonrisa ante la felicidad que la embargaba.

— ¿Esme, te sientes bien? —preguntó Bella al ver que su amiga palidecía y el gesto de felicidad del rostro se le borró y dio pasó a uno de preocupación.

—Sí —dijo en medio de una profunda inhalación—. Sólo me he mareado un poco, pero apenas dura segundos.

— ¿Ay Esme, te parece si adelantamos la hora? Podemos ir con el médico antes de pasar por la boutique. —le dijo tocándole la frente.

—No es necesario Bells, estoy bien… es normal, porque adelante la consulta no dejaré de estar embarazada. —le dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó en voz baja y temerosa.

— ¿Estar embarazada? —contestó con una pregunta a la interrogante de Bella. Y abrió los ojos.

—Sí ¿qué se siente estar embarazada? —repitió mirando a Esme a los ojos, los que apenas si tenían rastros de la sangre coagulada.

—Nada, todo es normal.

—Sí claro. —soltó una carcajada sin gracia—. Acabas de marearte y vives vomitando.

—Son malestares soportables, pero decir que siento algo en el vientre que amenaza con devorarme. No, nada de eso… es un niño no un Alíen. —le pellizcó una mejilla de manera juguetona a Bella—. Así que no tienes nada que temer, cuando quieras le das un hijo al fiscal.

—Ni de mierda, no quiero tener hijos y ahora menos… No puedo tener un hijo de algo de lo que no estoy completamente segura. —dijo desviando la mirada al camino y junto a ella del lado de la ventana pasó un ciclista.

—Tienes razón, un niño con el carácter de los dos sería un grandísimo hijo de puta, Bush no le llegaría a los talones. —expuso con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora, no entiendo de qué no estás segura.

—De todo, de la relación. —balbuceó sin atreverse a mirar a Esme.

—La relación yo la veo más estable que nunca, el fiscal tiene seguridad de lo que siente. Aquí la única que no se decide eres tú. ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? —inquirió colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—No hace falta, no tengo porqué complicarme la vida con tonterías. —Bella puso su mano sobre la de su amiga y le regaló un cálido apretón—. Esme las cosas están bien como están.

—Según tu criterio. Espero y el fiscal tenga más paciencia que Jacob… y no te des cuenta que estás verdaderamente enamorada muy tarde. Ojalá y no te des cuenta a través del dolor de la pérdida, así es como uno se da cuenta si está o no enamorado, cuando pierdes lo que tienes y muchas veces no se recupera.

—Edward y yo queremos lo mismo, los dos pensamos igual. No queremos complicarnos la vida con sentimentalismos, ni cursilerías. —refutó en su defensa.

Esme se acercó hasta el oído de Bella y le susurró.

—Si no sintieras nada cuando cogen, ya se hubiesen dejado. Hay sentimientos involucrados… no eres frígida. —evitó por todos los medios que el taxista escuchara.

—Es placer —le dijo de manera cómplice—. No quiero jugar al papá y a la mamá con el fiscal, sólo a los amantes. —sonrió con picardía.

—Vale, me doy por vencida. —dijo soltando un suspiro—. No tienes remedio Bella, sigue con tu juego de amantes. —y le respondió con una sonrisa tan picara como la de ella.

El taxista se estacionó frente a la boutique, Bellale pagó y ayudó a Esme a bajar aun cuando no era necesario lo hizo. Apenas pisaban la acera cuando Charlie les abrió la puerta. Ellas sabían que eso lo hacía él cuando alguien importante esperaba por lo que apresuraron el paso.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella.

Esperaban por ella, dos mujeres y un hombre, que se presentaron como los representantes de la agencia publicitaria: Creativity & Partners, encargados de trabajar en la presentación de la campaña publicitaria que se lanzaría después desfile.

Bella los hizo pasar inmediatamente a su oficina y le pidió a Esme que la acompañara para que la ayudara con las ideas.

Ya instalados cómodamente Kim les ofreció café, jugos y algunos aperitivos.

—Señorita Swan, primero le haremos unas preguntas para saber sobre qué bases empezaremos a crear la presentación. —le advirtió el hombre de cabellos entrecano y ojos grises.

—Está bien, puede hacer todas las preguntas que guste. —expresó casi inmediatamente y erguía su postura. Sentada en su sillón de cuero y acero cromado, detrás del escritorio de cristal. Haciendo gala de la seguridad que la embargaba.

Una de las mujeres tenía en sus manos un block de dibujos y un lápiz, la otra una libreta a rayas en la que seguramente esperaba hacer anotaciones.

— ¿En qué ha inspirado su colección? Tengo entendido que es lencería. —el hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, hizo la pregunta de manera profesional.

—Sí señor, es lencería… me inspiración se basó específicamente en la mariposa Ascalapha Odorata, mejor conocida como la mariposa negra. —le hizo saber con total desenvoltura.

—Bien, preferiblemente podríamos cambiar, mariposa negra, por mariposa nocturna. Es más sutil y más atrayente para el público. —sugirió él, mientras las mujeres se encargaban de mover las manos sobre el block de dibujo y la libreta de anotaciones.

—Sí, de hecho es como quiero llamar la colección. Mariposa Nocturna. —dijo sonriendo al recordar que era como a Edward le gustaba llamarla.

—Bien, ¿qué paleta de colores va a utilizar?

—Negro evidentemente, turquesa, verde esmeralda, fucsia, morado, gris… todos brillantes o metalizados, depende el término que use. Habrá mucha transparencia, lisa y bordada, también pedrerías —explicaba sin guardarse ningún detalle, sabía que cada dato sería de ayuda.

—Muy buena selección de colores —acotó el hombre elogiando el gusto de la diseñadora—. Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen decidió reunirse con nosotros antes de esta reunión y nos dio algunos detalles, en cuanto al desfile y la promoción. Nos informó de que usted estaba de acuerdo con que las modelos fuesen entre brasileñas y estadounidenses. —el hombre le informaba con profesionalismo y se cruzó de piernas para estar más cómodo.

—Sí. Efectivamente, las modelos brasileñas cuentan con más curvas y quiero que haya un contraste de cuerpos. Eso será más atrayente. —desvió la mirada a Kim que estaba parada en la puerta y tocaba. Traía la bandeja con el refrigerio para los invitados.

Bella le hizo un sutil ademán concediéndole la autorización para que entrara.

—Permiso. —pidió la joven y se acercó hasta el escritorio, donde colocó las tazas de porcelana negra que contenían el café, había unos croissant en una cesta pequeña de mimbre y tres vasos largos de cristal con agua.

—Gracias. —las dieron los tres representantes de la agencia publicitaria.

—De nada —dijo la chica en medio de una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

—Tiene toda la razón señorita Swan, para el desfile es una gran idea, pero para promocionarlo sería idóneo que fuese usted quien lo hiciera.

—Eh… yo, bueno. —no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nerviosa y rascarse la nuca en busca de una respuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo Bella, ya te lo habían dicho antes… el señor Vulturi tenía razón. —intervino Esme.

—Permítame que le diga que tiene una bonita figura señorita Swan y el público se sentirá más identificado, no sería la primera, hay muchos diseñadores que lo hacen para ser reconocidos.

—Bien, acepto hacerlo. —dijo sin atreverse a dudar delante de esas personas, lo que menos quería era hacerles perder el tiempo.

El hombre le regaló una sutil sonrisa mientras asentía en silencio. Agarró la taza de café y le dio un sorbo, para después regresarla al pequeño plato.

—Con lo que tenemos empezaremos a trabajar. Espero mañana enviarle algunas de las propuestas y usted decide si alguna le gusta, sino seguiremos trabajando hasta dar con lo que se sienta plenamente satisfecha.

—Confío en que harán un gran trabajo, cuentan con la experiencia necesaria. —acotó Bella.

— ¿Tiene algunos de los bocetos de los diseños? Los necesitaríamos para los dibujantes.

—Sí… sí claro. —se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta una biblioteca donde tenía algunos block de dibujos y carpetas con bocetos—. ¿Cuántos necesita?

—Tres serán suficientes, ya tendrá la oportunidad de elegir los diseños que usará para las fotografías que esperamos realizar esta misma semana.

—Aquí tiene. —le dijo Bella entregándole tres de sus mejores dibujos.

—Gracias. —los recibió y su mirada indiscreta se ancló en los diseños—. Tiene un gran talento señorita, Swan.

—Gracias, señor Vélez.

—Nosotros no le quitamos más tiempo, seguramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer y nosotros también. Trabajaremos a tiempo completo para sacar cuanto antes la promoción. —le informó el hombre entregándole los bocetos a la chica que tenía el block de dibujos en la mano y se puso de pie.

—Esperaré noticias. —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio y tendiéndole la mano a cada uno de los representantes de Creativity & Partners.

Los visitantes se despidieron y Esme los acompañó a la puerta. Bella aprovechó para hacer la transferencia bancaria a nombre del Licoln Center, en la totalidad del pago para la fecha prevista por el alquiler del teatro The Stage.

La cantidad era realmente escandalosa, pero estaba segura que valdría la pena. Iba a apostar indivisiblemente por esa oportunidad, se jugaría todas sus fichas, porque tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la colección.

Esme regresó y hablaron un poco sobre todos los planes e hicieron un método de trabajo con todo lo referente a la colección y así guiarse sin pérdidas de tiempo, pero sobretodo evitar que alguna cosa se les escapara.

Se dieron cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo en el momento en que Edward llegó a la boutique, habían pautado comer los tres, para después llevar a Esme a su primera consulta prenatal.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Ethan, ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo —le pidió el hombre con voz conciliadora._

— _No lo tengo —le contestó de manera rotunda._

— _Ethan, por favor. Hoy es tu… —intentaba hablar pero_ _Edward_ _lo detuvo._

— _Hoy no es nada —tensó la mandíbula ante la ira que empezaba a recórrelo y sin embargo su postura era recta como la de alguien que no sintiera las inmensas ganas de matar que lo embargaban. Se giró para largarse del lugar._

— _Hijo, lo siento —dijo en el tono de voz adecuado para que además de su chofer, sólo él pudiese escucharlo._


	14. Capitulo No 13

8

 **Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 13**

Una vez que las puertas de cristal oscuro del edificio del Estado: Adam Clayton Powell Jr. Se abrieron concediéndole la salida a cuatro de los fiscales que laboraban dentro de la majestuosa y respetable estructura de concreto, hierro y vidrio.

Entre los funcionarios públicos se encontraba Edward Cullen que aprovechó el frío de la intemperie para tomar una bocanada de aire helado que le refrescara la garganta, la que traía ardida después de que le tocará impartir una charla penalista a los casi 1.200 reclutas establecidos para graduarse de la academia de policía, la mañana del lunes en el Madison Square Garden.

El clima últimamente estaba enfriando más que de costumbre, estaba seguro que éste era el Otoño más frío que estaba viviendo en Nueva York y por primera vez le hizo caso a las noticias matutinas del estado del tiempo, las que escuchaba mientras se vestía por la mañana, después de su religiosa rutina de capoeira, la que interrumpió la llamada de su tío en la cual lo felicitaba y aún después de casi una semana seguía preguntando por cómo le había ido a Esme en su primera consulta prenatal, interrogándolo a él y estaba seguro que también lo hacía con ella.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea que Carlisle Cullen se convirtiera en padre después de tantos años, porque su sentido de sobreprotección iba en aumento.

Se colocó un traje gris: formal y abrigado, incluyendo el chaleco que muy poco le gustaba usar, pero le ayudaba a ajustar la bufanda y eso era razón suficiente para decidirse por la prenda.

El frío imperaba, por lo que buscó dentro de la gabardina gris plomo, los guantes de cuero forrados de cachemira en color grafito y se los colocó. Luciendo un formidable atuendo en diferentes tonos de grises y que su corbata roja armonizaba de manera impecable atrayendo miradas.

—Hoy no podré acompañarlos a almorzar, prometí hacerlo con mi esposa. —les informó Jack Jenks a sus compañeros.

—Primero la familia, así que tranquilo. —le palmeó uno de los hombros, Snowden el asistente fiscal 185°.

—Yo también paso del almuerzo, tengo una asesoría en la torre, en media hora. —dijo Edward, que buscaba un cigarrillo en los bolsillos internos de la gabardina, pero dejó de hacerlo al saber que no lo encontraría, apenas recordaba que los había dejado en el auto.

—Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas, Jenks queda para mañana el almuerzo… no creas que lo he olvidado. —el asistente fiscal Gross, de aspecto estilizado y gran estatura. Buscó en su teléfono el artículo de noticias y se lo enseñó a su compañero—. Aquí está la prueba, la puta revista informó que el 46% de los errores se debe a equivocaciones de los investigadores judiciales.

— ¡Qué le den! Como dirían los españoles. —objetó Snowden con el ceño fruncido, hasta casi juntar sus tupidas cejas que le robaban protagonismo al color azul de sus ojos.

—Es una mierda ese artículo. —acotó Jenks sintiéndose ofendido por la noticia difamatoria.

—Sí que lo es, pero dijiste que este año no llegaba al 40% has perdido la jodida apuesta.

—Señor Gross, le recuerdo que las apuestas son ilegales en el Estado de Nueva York. —le advirtió en un claro tono de amenaza y se alejó un par de pasos.

—Me pagas mi puto almuerzo. —le exigió de manera divertida y lo señalaba insistentemente.

—Será mejor que le pagues el almuerzo —aconsejó Edward sonriendo y acoplándose al paso de Jenks—. O te hará la vida imposible, no dejará de joderte un solo minuto.

—Está bien, está bien. —empezó a asentir con la cabeza fingiendo estar derrotado—. Mañana te llevo al Carnegie Deli.

—Jack Jenks estás de psiquiátrico si crees que me brindarás un almuerzo del Deli. —se giró y caminó en sentido opuesto a su interlocutor, para no seguir alargando una conversación que sabía no los llevaría a ningún lado, porque ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

—No quedó satisfecho. —agregó Edward evidenciando su buen estado de humor.

—Sé que no. —aseguró riendo de buena gana.

— ¿A dónde vas a almorzar? Podría llevarte —se ofreció Edward con amabilidad.

—No es necesario Cullen, ya mi esposa está esperando. —le palmeó la espalda, agradeciendo de esa manera el gesto del chico—. Nos vemos.

Edward asintió en silencio y se quedó parado en la acera observando como Jenks atravesaba el Boulevard Adam Clayton Powell Jr. Mientras se decidía a ir al estacionamiento por su auto, un Bentley continental, que estaba estacionado a poca distancia, inició la marcha y se detuvo frente a él.

En ese momento el vidrio de la ventana del asiento trasero descendió, lo que inevitablemente captó la atención de Edward y todo su buen humor se fue al diablo en el momento en que la cara de Aro Vulturi se le atravesaba en las pupilas, las que se dilataron en señal de alerta.

—Ethan, ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo —le pidió el hombre con voz conciliadora.

—No lo tengo —le contestó de manera rotunda.

—Ethan, por favor. Hoy es tu… —intentaba hablar pero Edward lo detuvo.

—Hoy no es nada —tensó la mandíbula ante la ira que empezaba a recórrelo y sin embargo su postura era recta como la de alguien que no sintiera las inmensas ganas de matar que lo embargaban. Se giró para largarse del lugar.

—Hijo, lo siento —dijo en el tono de voz adecuado para que además de su chofer, sólo él pudiese escucharlo.

Edward no pudo controlar la jauría de odio que se le desató dentro al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la maldita boca de Aro Vulturi, esas palabras que lo hacían despreciarse. Tan sólo si supiera la lucha que había llevado por años para aprender a vivir con lo que era, ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza llamarlo de esa forma. Se dio la vuelta y en un par de largas zancadas llegó hasta el auto apoyó las manos en la puerta y casi se metía dentro del vehículo lo que hizo que Aro retrocediera en el asiento.

—Métete tu maldito remordimiento por el culo. —le dijo con dientes apretados, apenas si podía controlar los temblores que lo recorrían a causa de la furia—. La próxima vez que me llames hijo, te mataré, juro que lo haré, me va a valer mierda el juicio, no te dejaré opciones. Si no lo he hecho hasta ahora es porque no quiero ser una sucia rata como tú… ¿Lo sientes? ¿Ahora lo sientes? No creo en tu palabra, no creo en ti, eres un hijo de puta que no vale mierda. —siseó obligándole a sus manos que se habían empuñado a no estrellarse contra el rostro del hombre al que más detestaba.

— ¡No sabes nada! —explotó perdiendo los estribos y las lágrimas una vez más le anegaban los ojos, al ser consciente del desprecio que su hijo sentía hacia él y sabía que intentar ganarse su perdón era una causa perdida. En ese momento prefirió nunca saber de él, seguir pensando que alguien lo había adoptado y que lo que le había arrancado al amor de su vida había sido un accidente—. Yo amaba a tu madre, yo la amo, nunca quise hacerle daño.

—No la ensucies, no la nombres… no tienes el derecho —en la garganta de Edward empezaron las lágrimas a hacer estrago, no podía controlarlo porque su punto vulnerable era su madre—. Eres un maldito mentiroso. —se alejó del auto utilizando como punto de apoyo sus puños, empezó a negar con la cabeza—. No tenías necesidad, no la tenías… ella tenía orgullo y lo último que hubiese hecho sería pelear por un parásito. Tenías a Sulpicia y ella lo sabía ¿temías que le dijera que tenías una familia? ¿Fue por eso que pagaste? Eres un maldito cobarde —una inevitable lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la limpió con ira—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, no quiero verte la puta cara, no quiero hacerlo si no es a través de unos barrotes. Entonces lo haré todos los días hasta que te desintegres y aún así eso no será suficiente para que pagues —con toda la furia que lo consumía golpeó el techo del Bentley, obligando a sus ocupantes a sobresaltarse.

Se alejó un paso y en ese momento sintió unos pasos apresurados detrás de él, no tenía que volverse para saber que se trataba de Tayler y Ben.

—Joven Cullen… —la voz agitada de Ben se dejó escuchar.

Los hombres se apostaron a cada lado de Edward y de manera instintiva empuñaron sus armas. Ben la llevaba en la espalda y la de Tayler en el arnés en su cintura.

—Todo está bien. —arrastró las palabras con los dientes apretados. Era en esos momentos en que odiaba tener que cargar con las niñeras.

El vidrió del Bentley empezó a ascender, mientras Aro lo miraba aturdido y Edward le sostuvo la mirada cargada de resentimiento, hasta que la ventanilla se interpuso entre el duelo de miradas y aún así Edward no se movió del lugar hasta que el auto arrancó.

En ese momento el teléfono le vibraba en el bolsillo del pantalón y no pensaba contestarlo, pero una férrea necesidad lo venció y lo sacó. Apenas vio el nombre que identificaba la llamada entrante, sintió miedo y cosas terribles se le pasaron por la cabeza, tanto como para que sus manos temblaran y dudará en responder porque temía que no fuera ella quien llamaba. Entonces pensó que Vulturi simplemente lo estaba distrayendo o en el más inteligente de los casos usándolo como coartada.

Cerró los ojos y apretó el móvil con fuerza. Su corazonada era algo extremista, pero a él nada, absolutamente nada lograría sorprenderlo. Sabía que tan cruel podría ser la vida y más allá de pensar que su más grande posibilidad de ganar el caso estaba perdida, le desesperó el sólo hecho de pensar que algo malo le hubiese pasado a la señora Senna.

Debía salir de dudas, así que abrió los ojos y el iPhone seguía vibrando ante la llamada entrante. Se armó de valor atendió.

—Señora Senna —saludó deseando que la voz de ella se dejara escuchar y no la de ningún efectivo policial.

—Ethan —escuchar la voz de la mujer le tranquilizaba los latidos del corazón y dejó libre un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Cómo estás hijo? No quiero interrumpir en tu trabajo.

—Bien, estoy bien señora Senna. No se preocupe no interrumpe —dio media vuelta reanudando su camino al estacionamiento y podía escuchar el eco de los pasos de sus guardaespaldas al seguirlo—. Estoy en la hora del almuerzo. ¿Usted se encuentra bien? —preguntó, porque definitivamente la llamada lo sorprendía.

—Sí hijo, estoy muy bien… —la mujer guardó silencio por varios segundos titubeando sobre el pedido que haría—. ¿Tendrás al menos diez minutos disponibles para que pases por aquí? —preguntó en voz baja apenada con Ethan.

—Sí claro, en pocos minutos estoy con usted —contestó sin importarle que no había almorzado, ya comería cualquier tontería.

—Gracias.

—No tiene porque. —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y finalizó la llamada—. Necesito que me lleven al hotel Stanford. —les pidió a los guardaespaldas que lo seguían a un paso de distancia. Él no tenía cabeza, ni mucho menos ganas de conducir.

Al llegar en el estacionamiento subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta y marcó a su secretaría.

—Buenas tardes, Emily. ¿Cómo estás? —le hizo la pregunta porque apenas tenía tiempo para comunicarse con ella.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Bien gracias ¿y usted?

—Bien, aunque se me ha presentado un imprevisto y no podré atender la asesoría del señor Rodríguez, por favor reagéndalo para la fecha más cercana.

—Sí señor, enseguida lo hago.

—Dile que me disculpe, pero lo que se me acaba de presentar es de suma importancia.

—No se preocupe señor, déjelo en mis manos. —le dijo con voz conciliadora para que su jefe no se sintiera tan presionado.

—Gracias. —suspiró apenas de manera perceptible y finalizó la llamada. Fijó su mirada en la pantalla del teléfono y con el dedo pulgar bordeaba el círculo inferior, indeciso entre si llamar a Bella o escribirle. Después de casi un minuto se decidió por la segunda opción, al recordar que debía estar en la sesión fotográfica y una llamada podría ser inoportuna.

 **Espero ser el primero en ver esas fotografías.**

Tecleó agradeciendo a los materiales especiales que los guantes tenían en el pulgar y el dedo índice y facilitaban la escritura sin la necesidad de quitárselo. Envió el mensaje instantáneo. Mientras la respuesta llegaba empezó a juguetear con el teléfono al darle vueltas en su mano y anclaba la mirada en el camino. Necesitaba distraerse porque el indeseable encuentro con Vulturi lo había perturbado y aunque la señora Senna pareció estar normal, temía que el motivo de su encuentro fuese para informarle que ya no seguiría ayudándole. El móvil le vibró en el agarre y ese excitante vacío en su estómago surgía de la nada con el sólo hecho de pensar que era la respuesta de Bella, ese vacío y esas cosquillas que sólo ella producía en él.

 **Te tocará esperar, porque en este momento no puedo ni moverme con las benditas alas. Van a terminar por desviarme la columna.**

 **P.D: Pero vale la pena.**

No pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente al imaginarse a Bella como su mariposa nocturna, pero sabía que su utopía no le haría justicia.

 **Estoy seguro que en este momento eres la envidia de toda la especie de lepidópteros: habidas y por haber.**

 **Además de las alas ¿qué otra cosa llevas puesta?**

Envió su respuesta, en el momento en que Tayler tomaba la rotonda con salida a la 5ta avenida.

 **Llevo un diminuto conjunto de lencería que moriría porque me lo quitaras, mientras me susurras una y otra vez el nombre científico.**

Ante el mensaje de Bella, se removió incomodo en el asiento e instintivamente separó un poco las piernas, al sentir como la inconfundible y placentera alteraciones se apoderaban de su espina dorsal e inevitablemente el glande empezaba a sensibilizarse. Bendito poder el de esa mujer para excitarlo con tan pocas palabras.

Pero más allá de la excitación su mirada resaltó _un diminuto conjunto de lencería_ y una alerta lo invadió repentinamente, y sin siquiera pensarlo empezó a escribir el mensaje de vuelta.

 **¿Hay hombres ahí?**

Casi inmediatamente Bella le contestaba.

 **Sí, claro que hay hombres, hay mucha gente aquí.**

La mandíbula se le tensó y quiso pedirle a Tayler que siguiera de largo hasta el set de fotografías donde se encontraba Bella no quería dejarla con otros hombres en ese lugar.

 **¿Cuántos?**

Las respuestas de Bella cada vez duraban menos, lo que quería decir que no se encontraba tan ocupada, tal vez estaban en medio de un descanso.

 **Cuatro, hay cuatro hombres aquí conmigo fiscal.**

Para Edward cuatro hombres eran demasiado, quería saber qué podrían hacer cuatro tipos en un lugar como ese, además de comerse con la vista a su mujer.

 **¿Te han estado mirando?**

Ella inmediatamente le respondió.

 **No sólo me han estado mirando, hasta me han agarrado el culo. Son quienes se encargan de maquillarme no el rostro, el cuerpo, además de realizarme los peinados.**

 **Son homosexuales, con actitudes más femeninas que yo, así que puedes dejar los celos en el lugar donde te encuentres que eso te agota las energías y no te quiero desganado para el fin de semana.**

 **Recuerda que tenemos un compromiso.**

Edward farfulló e hizo un sutil berrinche como si fuese un niño malcriado. Dejó caer el teléfono móvil entre sus piernas y pensó la respuesta antes de escribir y arrepentirse. Le costaba asimilar que quienes la tocaban eran homosexuales, no lo creería tan fácilmente, pero debía creer en la palabra de Bella.

En el momento en que la camioneta cruzó a la izquierda hacia la W 32nd St. Sabía que estaba por llegar al hotel Stanford, por lo que agarró el teléfono y escribió su respuesta.

 **Guardaré todas mis energías para el fin de semana. Estoy por entrar a una reunión, apenas me desocupe te llamo para que me digas qué tal quedaron las fotografías.**

 **Te envío besos que borren las huellas de las manos de tus asistentes.**

El mensaje de Bella no se hizo esperar.

 **Suerte en la reunión. Ya siento tus besos.**

Edward se quedó esperando un poco más de ese último mensaje, tal vez anhelaba que Bella supiera o lo recordara, pero eso no sucedió. Guardó su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y en ese momento la camioneta se detenía frente a su destino. Bajó y con él lo hizo Ben, mientras que Tayler buscaría un puesto en el estacionamiento.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños Ethan! —lo felicitó la mujer con ese entusiasmo que embarga a las personas cuando realmente hacen lo que desean._

 _A_ _Edward_ _empezaron a temblarle las manos y se llevó una al rostro y se lo cubrió para sofocar el inevitable sollozo que se le escapaba y después de eso, aunque se apretara la cara con la mano el torrente de lágrimas no dejaba de brotar. Eran de felicidad y de tristeza, de dolor y de alivio. De impotencia y de esperanza. Eran muchos sentimientos causando estragos en él._

 _Era revivir la parte más bonita de su pasado, pero de igual manera lo arrastraba a lo más cruel y doloroso que había vívido. Estaba seguro que ningún dolor, ninguna impotencia, ningún pánico en la vida se le comparaba al que él había experimentado con tan sólo ocho años._


	15. Capitulo No 14

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 14**

La voz de la señora Senna al otro lado de la puerta diciéndole que esperara un minuto; de cierta manera lo sosegaba. Era lo único agradable que lo unía a un pasado que continuamente lo torturaba y aun así él mismo no quería romper esas dolorosas cadenas que lo ataban.

— ¿Ha venido alguien a visitarla? —preguntó a uno de los oficiales de la policía que la custodiaban. Mientras esperaba que la señora Senna apareciera.

—No señor, nadie ha venido a visitarla —contestó imitando el tono de voz de Edward.

—Sí alguien viene a visitarla, no le permitan la entrada, no hasta que yo dé la orden.

—Sí señor.

En ese momento la señora Senna abrió la puerta y Edward le sonrió, expresando todo el cariño que sentía por la anciana.

—Pase adelante señor fiscal. Gracias por venir. —lo invitó de manera cordial delante de los funcionarios policiales.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta. Aunque la mujer se mostraba muy bien, su desconfianza muchas veces era realmente extremista y rápidamente recorrió con su mirada la sala de estar de la habitación.

—Gracias por venir Ethan. —compensó la mujer con una sonrisa y recibía el abrazo del chico y el beso que le depositaba en sus cabellos canosos.

— ¿Necesitaba verme? ¿Tiene algo que quiera contarme? —preguntó colocándole las manos en los hombros y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, ojos que los años se habían encargado de opacar.

—Sí… ¿me esperas unos segundos? —solicitó con un tono de voz cargado de ternura.

—Sí claro. —concedió Edward y le hizo una graciosa y caballerosa reverencia.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y él ancló su mirada en el caminar cansado de la señora Senna, ya no podía siquiera levantar lo pies, arrastraba cada paso que daba. Ella se perdió tras la puerta que conducía a la habitación y Edward aprovechó para mirar muy bien el lugar, por si había algo sospechoso. Pero todo parecía estar en orden, hasta el momento en que hasta sus oídos fueron inundados por el instrumental inicial de sus dibujos animados preferidos cuando era un niño. Y el yabadabadu rasgaba las notas.

El torrente de lágrimas que subió a su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo y dio largas zancadas hasta llegar a la habitación. La que se encontraba con las luces apagadas y las cortinas corridas. Había una mesa redonda y pequeña en el centro de la habitación y encima tenía una tarta con dos velas numéricas: un dos y un siete, pero se encontraban apagadas, sin duda sólo era algo simbólico.

Frente a la mesa en el televisor estaba iniciando uno de los capítulos de los picapiedras y la señora Senna estaba sentada al borde de la cama con el control en la mano.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ethan! —lo felicitó la mujer con ese entusiasmo que embarga a las personas cuando realmente hacen lo que desean.

A Edward empezaron a temblarle las manos y se llevó una al rostro y se lo cubrió para sofocar el inevitable sollozo que se le escapaba y después de eso, aunque se apretara la cara con la mano el torrente de lágrimas no dejaba de brotar. Eran de felicidad y de tristeza, de dolor y de alivio. De impotencia y de esperanza. Eran muchos sentimientos causando estragos en él.

Era revivir la parte más bonita de su pasado, pero de igual manera lo arrastraba a lo más cruel y doloroso que había vívido. Estaba seguro que ningún dolor, ninguna impotencia, ningún pánico en la vida se le comparaba al que él había experimentado con tan sólo ocho años.

Estaba ensimismado en su conflicto personal, con el rostro cubierto sin atreverse a descubrirlo por vergüenza, por mostrarse tan trastocado, y no percibió en el momento en que la señora Senna se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él y le acarició la espalda.

—Lo siento Ethan —murmuró con pesar—. Sólo quería hacerte un presente por tu cumpleaños, no pretendí lastimarte.

En ese momento Edward le pasó la mano por el cuello y la acercó a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en los cabellos.

—Gracias, señora Senna —dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto—. No me ha lastimado —mintió porque no quería ser un mal agradecido, también porque a pesar del dolor, una pequeña parte en él sentía felicidad—. Sólo que me ha sorprendido, no esperaba que recordara mi cumpleaños. —hablaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sorber las lágrimas y obligándose a dejar de llorar como un mocoso.

—Mi hijo siempre decía, que tenía la suerte de contar con una memoria episódica bastante desarrollada. Tengo la facilidad para recordar información más específica y con significado personal. Por eso recuerdo con perfecta claridad a ese niño de naricita respingada. —le dijo llevándole uno de los dedos a la punta de la nariz sonrojada por el llanto—. Y esos ojos tan bonitos. Creo que tu memoria episódica es tan buena como la mía. —murmuró al tener la plena certeza de que Ethan, recordaba cada detalle de esa fatídica madrugada.

—Creo que sí. —dijo limpiándose las inconstantes lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Todo va a estar bien Ethan, ya verás que se hará justicia. Ahora te estás perdiendo de la tarta de arándanos. —lo instó a caminar con unas cariñosas palmadas en la espalda.

Edward sacó la silla que estaba junto a la mesa y se sentó. Admiró la tarta de tamaño mediado con su perfecto entrelazado de masa crujiente y formaban apetitosos rombos morados. El olor de la tarta tiró de los recuerdos de su niñez y no pudo evitar que de igual manera se le aguara la boca.

— ¿La hizo usted? —preguntó con curiosidad pero con la mirada en el postre y se aferraba al tenedor.

—Me tocó hacerme amiga del chef del restaurante, para que me permitiera entrar en su cocina.

—Gracias señora Senna, muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa y al tenerlo sentado se le hacía posible besarlo en los cabellos.

— ¿Me acompaña? —le propuso tendiéndole un tenedor.

—Claro. —le dijo con un asentimiento y jaló la silla disponible y la puso al lado de la de Edward para no interponerse en su visibilidad hacía el televisor.

— ¿Me presta el baño un segundo? Voy a lavarme las manos y la cara.

La anciana asintió en silencio y el palmeó una de las piernas. El chico se levantó y ella le señaló la puerta del baño.

Edward entró y cerró la puerta. Se quitó los guantes y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos internos de la gabardina, la cual terminó por quitarse también y la dejó sobre el diván que estaba junto a la puerta.

Regresó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo. Metió las manos bajo el chorro de agua, las ahuecó y no sólo dejó que se llenaran sino también que se desbordara el líquido al quedarse por tiempo indeterminable con la mirada al espejo y no encontraba la manera de deshacerse de la presión que se apoderaba de su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar, de hacerlo hasta que se quedara sin lágrimas. Nunca le había gustado celebrar su cumpleaños, no tenía nada que celebrar, porque era recordar lo que había vivido ese día. Fue a muy pocos días de su cumpleaños, en su octavo cumpleaños en que la vida le cambió de la manera más violenta que pudiese existir.

Y aunque contaran más los años en los que otras personas intentaban de hacerle el día agradable, no podía ser totalmente feliz, porque al abrir los ojos cada día de su cumpleaños recordaba como vio a su madre por última vez y se llenaba no sólo de tristeza, también se alimentaba de odio; pero hoy no iba a permitir que ese sentimiento tuviese tanto poder sobre él, iba a trasladarse a las mejores partes de su pasado.

Apartó la mirada de su reflejo y se miró las manos de las que se les desbordaba el agua y se la llevó al rostro. La acción la repitió varias veces hasta sentir que el líquido le proporcionaba un poco de calma. Agarró una toalla de tocador y se secó la cara. No se atrevió a mirarse una vez más en el espejo, sólo se alejó. Agarró la gabardina y salió a devorarse su tarta de arándanos que estaba seguro la disfrutaría.

—Podemos regresar un poco el capítulo este es uno de mis favoritos —dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba.

Senna asintió en silencio y agarró el control que estaba cerca de ella, retrocedió el capítulo de los dibujos animados hasta el inicio y miraba de soslayo tratando de ser discreta. Veía a Ethan sonreír de vez en cuando mientras le servía a ella un pedazo de tarta.

Edward se sirvió y comió el primer bocado, la cremosa y crujiente tarta le conquistó el paladar con sus exquisitos sabores, era un verdadero placer para él saborear la mejor tarta de arándanos que hubiese probado, sin duda seguía siendo la mejor.

—Está muy, muy buena —dijo aún con la boca llena y se comió otro poco, faltando a sus modales en la mesa al saborear con tanto ahínco el postre—. Seguro que tiene un ingrediente secreto.

—Cariño, cuando las cosas se hacen con cariño siempre tienen mejor gusto —contestó ella.

Edward le acarició la espalda y prosiguió con su placer de devorarse la tarta, aunado a eso el postre contaba como su almuerzo, mientras observaba a los Picadiedras entusiasmado, porque la inocencia de su niñez que había sido devorada por la llamas junto a su madre, salía a flote.

— ¿Mi madre le contó algo? Muchas veces la descubría llorando, pero nunca quiso contarme por qué. —dijo Edward con la mirada en las letras blancas que aparecían y desaparecían en la pantalla negra, anunciando los créditos del programa de los dibujos animados.

—Hay cosas que una madre no puede contarle a sus hijos, por muy dolorosas que sean preferimos cargar solas con ese peso.

— ¿Era por mi padre? Por favor. —suplicó a la mujer y él luchaba con sus demonios internos por nombrar al padre que alguna vez existió.

—Ella quería a tu padre, pero estaba un poco cansada de la situación… su hermoso sueño de familia junto al hombre que amaba se le estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y quería despertar. Alejarse aunque eso fuese doloroso para ella, más de una vez me confesó sus deseos de volver a Brasil, pero también su miedo de regresar y ver a su familia.

— ¿Por qué nunca dijo quién era mi padre y dejó que me llevaran? Otra persona en la misma situación lo hubiese hecho.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes Ethan, tal vez hay partes de esa noche que no pudiste retener en tu memoria. —murmuró y los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas al exponerse a sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué no recuerdo? —preguntó anclando su mirada en ella.

—En el momento en que me entregaste la libreta y estabas un poco más calmado; yo no pude más que preguntarte por tu padre y por quienes eran los hombres que habían abordado el auto. En el momento en que te nombre a tu padre vi mucho miedo en tu mirada y una vez más desesperaste. No decías nada sólo balbuceabas el nombre de tu madre… ay mi niño. —la mujer rompió en llanto, se quitó los lentes de aumento, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro—. Sentí una dolorosa y terrible corazonada, la que ha tenido respuesta ahora, en este proceso, en lo que estás haciendo… yo empecé a perder el respeto hacia el señor Vulturi, no se puede sentir respeto por alguien que traiciona el amor de su familia. Por alguien que ni siquiera quiso unirse en matrimonio con la madre de su hijo y trataba de mantenerla a escondidas… tenía planes. —se quitó las manos del rostro y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Los tenía… —aseguró Edward con la voz cargada de rencor, no iba a llorar porque ese maldito no merecía sus lágrimas, no podía ganarse su dolor—. Fue él quien les pagó para que nos hicieran daño, esos desgraciados lo dijeron… tengo muy presente esa noche, cada palabra que dijeron, cada burla, cada grito de dolor de mi madre… no sintieron ni siquiera lástima por mi mamá, al parecer no era merecedora de eso.

—Tenía conocimiento de esa libreta, tu madre me la había mostrado en más de una oportunidad, muchas veces se llenaba de valor e intentaba llamar a su hermano, para que supiera dónde estaba y que lo extrañaba, pero terminaba flaqueando. Sentía pena, porque cuando conoció a tu padre estaba saliendo con un amigo del señor Cullen y sin embargo se deslumbró con el turista. —dejó libre un pesado suspiro y agarró una bocanada de aire para calmarse un poco—. Cuando me entregaste la libreta, supe que tu madre te quería con su familia.

—Eso era lo que quería, ella me lo dijo… también me hizo jurarle que no le diría a nadie quién era mi padre, tal vez por eso nunca lo dije, nunca lo acusé antes, cuando era un niño y no sabía que yo mismo podía hacer justicia por ella, por mi hermano, por mí. —le hizo saber con la mirada en el poco de tarta que quedaba en su plato.

—Me alegra saber que decidiste el camino correcto, estás obrando de buena manera y no como ellos, no tienes que ser un asesino para hacer justicia… —hablaba cuando Edward intervino.

—No me hable de la justicia divina, en esa sencillamente no creo.

—No pensaba hablarte de los designios de Dios porque son muy complicados y en el punto en que te encuentras no vas a entenderlos.

—Si Dios existiera, si creyera que sus designios son ciertos ya habría hecho pagar a los culpables, pero andaban haciendo de las suyas como si nada. No voy a entender las intenciones de Dios porque no quiero pensar en qué tenía en contra de mi madre. Él no la salvó y yo tampoco pude hacerlo. —murmuró las últimas palabras al sentirse culpable, esa culpa que siempre estaba latiendo en él.

—No podías hacerlo, fue decisión de tu madre que vivieras. Y ahora estás haciendo tu parte, lo que está a tu alcance y eso es admirable. Elizabeth seguro estará orgullosa del hijo que tiene… Eres un gran hombre Ethan y no dudes de eso ni por un instante o te jalaré las orejas. —le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Nunca lo ha hecho. —correspondió de la misma manera a la señora Senna.

—Pero si no me obedeces empezaré a hacerlo por muy hombre que seas. Aunque tengas, esa hermosa chica que sale contigo en las fotografías de las revistas.

—Ah… —esbozó Edward y empezó a asentir entre divertido y sorprendido—, pero si le echa un vistazo a las revistas.

—Claro, vi las del especial de la moda… Es muy linda.

—Sí es hermosa y mejor aún es el carácter fuerte que posee. Bella, es diseñadora… en este momento está en una sesión fotográfica, está por lanzar su próxima colección, será de lencería. —aunque la anciana no le preguntara, él sentía la necesidad de contarle sobre la mujer que lo enloquecía.

—Lencería, ¿esa diminuta ropa que usan hoy en día las mujeres? —acotó la señora moviendo sus manos a la altura su pecho—. ¿Esas que prácticamente no tapan nada?

—Sí. —contestó casi de manera automática.

Senna se acercó a él, muy cerca del oído y le susurró:

— ¿No te dan celos?

Edward soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, pero sus palabras contradijeron su actitud.

—Sí, pero es su trabajo… y no es por ella, tal vez por las indiscretas miradas de los hombres. Pero prefiero no decirle nada, no soy quién para exigirle cómo vestirse o qué hacer. La quiero tal cómo es, la quiero como hombre, no como un padre que pueda regañarla por lo que hace. Sería hipócrita de mi parte molestarme por las prendas que use, si a mí me gustó de esa manera.

—Piensas bien, lógicamente siempre existirán momentos incómodos con las personas que intentan arar en tierra ajena: lo digo porque es por parte y parte… Las mujeres también somos muy celosas y nuestros celos son más invasivos, no depende de la forma en que se vistan los hombres. Nos sentimos morir de celos, por una simple mirada hacia otra mujer, aunque ustedes ni se den cuenta. El género femenino es más posesivo que el masculino.

—Sí, lo creo, son más temperamentales e incomprensibles, demasiado diría yo. —dijo soltando un bufido y la señora Senna no pudo evitar carcajearse. Edward miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. Debo regresar al trabajo.

—Gracias por venir Ethan, sé que estás muy ocupado.

—Por el contrario muchas gracias a usted por esta hermosa sorpresa. No me lo esperaba… casi salgo corriendo. —dijo sonriendo con ternura—. Gracias por todo lo que hace por mí.

—Lo hago con cariño. —le tomó la mano al chico y él la asió a su cuerpo abrazándola y le depositó un beso en los cabellos.

—Sí necesita comunicarse conmigo no dude en llamar.

—Lo haré.

Edward se puso de pie, agarró la gabardina y salió de la habitación del hotel Stanford. Sintiéndose en calma, hablar con la señora Senna lo llenaba de tranquilidad, tal vez porque era con la única persona con quien podía compartir su dolor y entonces la carga se le hacía menos pesada.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _¡Primo! —la voz de Jasper detrás de él, lo obligó a reducir su carrera, poco a poco hasta detenerse frente a la Aguja de Cleopatra: el gran obelisco con jeroglíficos egipcios._

 _Se giró percatándose que venía en compañía de Garrett, que corría hacía él con los brazos abiertos y suponía lo que pretendía hacer._

— _A un metro, Garrett. —le advirtió haciendo un ademán de alto con una de sus manos._

 _Garrett no acató ninguna advertencia de Edward e hizo su carrera más rápida y antes de que su amigo se echara a correr lo atrapó cerrándole la cintura con los brazos y lo elevó del suelo._

— _¡Ya casi! Ya casi nos subimos al piso treinta. —dijo emocionado._

— _No jodas Garrett, bájame o te llevarás un lindo recuerdo en el ojo derecho._


	16. Capitulo No 15

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 15**

Las llaves de la Lincoln de Edward, rebotaron en el sofá de cuero blanco y cayeron a la alfombra gris. Después de que el chico las lanzara no se preocupó por recogerlas. Siguió de largo hasta la cocina mientras seguía conversando por el teléfono.

—No considero que tengas que asistir al gimnasio todos los días, pero es tu decisión. —le dijo mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una botella de agua.

— _Me he acostumbrado a hacerlo… puedo drenar todo el cansancio del día._ —contestó ella al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Cómo quedaron las fotografías? ¿Me enviarás una? —preguntó destapando la botella y regresaba a uno de los sofá que estaba frente al ventanal. Desde donde se podía apreciar el gran pulmón verde de Manhattan, con las luces del ocaso pintando el cielo de un naranja casi rojizo sobre las copas de los árboles envolviéndolos y extendiéndose por todo el horizonte de la ciudad, sin embargo el gris oscuro de la noche descendía del cielo creando un hechizante degradado franqueado por nubes.

— _Apenas si las vi. Las tiene el fotógrafo y nos toca esperar a que le haga las ediciones que él crea necesarias._

Edward le dio un largo trago al líquido y colocó la botella en la mesa de centro, donde subió los pies y empezó a aflojarse la corbata.

—Si no necesitas ningún tipo de retoques, no te hace falta.

— _No es lo que él piensa, tal vez sea la luz, los colores, porque estoy consciente que yo no necesito ningún tipo de retoque._

Edward soltó una carcajada y disfrutó de la risotada de ella al otro lado.

—Doy fe de ello. —le hizo saber con toda la sinceridad que poseía, para él, ella era extremadamente perfecta, aún con sus desaciertos y su carácter indomable.

— _Ed, te tengo que dejar. Voy a conducir._ —le avisó—. _Te llamaré apenas llegue al departamento._

—Esperaré tu llamada. Ten cuidado con el tráfico y con el enano.

— _No podías terminar la llamada sin hacerme la advertencia_. —acotó divertida—. _Ya no es mi amigo Mike, ahora es el enano._

—Bueno, no es muy alto que se diga.

— _Eso ya lo sé, Pantera celosa._ —lo reprendió con la alegría que le embargaba al hablar con Edward.

—No son celos, te he dicho que él no es amenaza para mí. —mintió descaradamente, porque podrían matarlo pero no admitiría que ese tipejo lo ponía de mal humor. Se le hizo extraño no escuchar de fondo el incesante tráfico de esa hora y supuso que Bella aún no salía de la boutique por estar hablando con él—. Te dejo para que conduzcas, esperaré tu llamada, yo voy ducharme y bajo a correr un rato. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes para que trotemos juntos? —le hizo la propuesta que en cuestión de segundos se le vino a la cabeza.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos que para él parecieron una eternidad, hasta que por fin le dijo.

— _Hoy no me toca cardio, voy con pesas, para la próxima semana prometo que iremos a trotar juntos._

Edward se relamió los labios con lentitud, asimilando el sutil rechazo que Bella le hacía, y una vez más sus sensaciones eran más fuertes que sus pensamientos.

—Está bien, como prefieras. —contestó con aspereza y finalizó la llamada sin esperar que ella se despidiera. Lanzó el iPhone en el sofá y dejó descansar la cabeza en el respaldo, obligándose a calmar la jauría de celos que llevaba desatada por dentro.

A segundos miraba de soslayo el teléfono, porque una parte en él necesitaba desesperadamente que Bella lo llamara de nuevo y que le pidiera disculpas, que le dijera que sí estaba dispuesta a trotar con él. Por primera vez en muchos años necesitaba que alguien recordase su cumpleaños y le diera un abrazo felicitándolo; pero los minutos pasaban sin que la pantalla del móvil se iluminara alimentándole esa decepción de saber que la mujer que había despertado en él más sentimientos después de su madre, no tenía la puta idea de que estaba de cumpleaños. Bella no se había preocupado por averiguarlo, como él lo había hecho con ella y súbitamente se llenó de preocupación al pensar que al fin de cuenta él no era tan importante para ella.

Y por primera vez experimentaba la angustia de lo que significaría que una mujer lo abandonara, que fuera Bella la que decidiera no seguir más con él y lo dejara solo con eso tan fuerte que le latía en el pecho.

Al ver que definitivamente Bella no llamaría decidió ponerse de pie y se fue a su habitación. Entró al baño y se duchó en medio de un juego de cambios de temperaturas de agua, en un inútil intento por erradicar la molestia que lo invadía.

Media hora después se encontraba frente al pequeño monumento de Giuseppe Mazzini, en el Central Park recobrando el aliento tras haber recorrido el primer tramo de su ruta. El cambio de intensidades de agua, ni mucho menos el correr hasta agotarse le hacía mermar esa molestia que Bella había hecho germinar en él con su rechazo. No dejaba de pensar que había preferido ir a entrenar con el enano hijo de puta, a trotar con él.

Aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua, mientras los latidos del corazón se le normalizaban y recobraba el aliento. Se dejó llevar por su incontrolable instinto y revisó una vez más el teléfono a ver si encontraba algún mensaje o llamada de Bella, súbitamente su indignación aumentaba al ver que no había ninguna señal de ella. Regresó el móvil al bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal y retomó su ruta. Dispuesto a darle la misma importancia que ella le deba.

— ¡Primo! —la voz de Jasper detrás de él, lo obligó a reducir su carrera, poco a poco hasta detenerse frente a la Aguja de Cleopatra: el gran obelisco con jeroglíficos egipcios.

Se giró percatándose que venía en compañía de Garrett, que corría hacía él con los brazos abiertos y suponía lo que pretendía hacer.

—A un metro, Garrett. —le advirtió haciendo un ademán de alto con una de sus manos.

Garrett no acató ninguna advertencia de Edward e hizo su carrera más rápida y antes de que su amigo se echara a correr lo atrapó cerrándole la cintura con los brazos y lo elevó del suelo.

— ¡Ya casi! Ya casi nos subimos al piso treinta. —dijo emocionado.

—No jodas Garrett, bájame o te llevarás un lindo recuerdo en el ojo derecho.

—Está bien —le dijo dejándolo caer sin ningún cuidado—. ¿Dónde vamos a celebrar?

—Que celebrar, ni que nada… —retomó el trote alejándose de su primo y amigo y ellos lo siguieron—. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—Pantera al menos con una cena, vamos al Fogo de Chão y así sientes que estás en Brasil.

—Vamos primo. —instó Jasper acoplándose al trote de Edward y al otro lado se le apostaba Garrett.

—Está bien, sólo a cenar.

—Sólo a cenar. —dijeron al unísono Jasper y Garrett—, el fin de semana celebramos y lo hacemos por partida doble.

Edward miró a ambos lados de la calle, sintiéndose completamente desconcertado al ver que Garrett estacionó en un lugar que no era el que había prometido visitar.

—Jasper te advierto que no voy a celebrar una mierda, mañana tengo que trabajar a primera hora. —le dijo a su primo una vez que Garrett bajó del auto.

—Sólo vamos a cenar… ¡vamos! Primo. —le dijo quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Garrett abrió la puerta de la parte trasera de la camioneta, sorprendiendo a Edward, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lo jaló fuera del vehículo.

En medio de casi empujones entraron a la antigua tienda de empeños que camuflaba uno de los bares más extraordinarios de Nueva York. Un lugar exclusivo a los que pocos tenían acceso y que debían reservar la entrada con anticipación, sin embargo era uno de los lugares más visitados por Jasper y para él no habían peros, ni restricciones.

—No voy a entrar, porque sé cómo son. —se rehusó Edward, conociendo a la perfección el lugar, sabiendo que no era un simple restaurante.

—Ed, nadie te obligará a quedarte toda la noche, sólo cenamos y nos largamos. —trató Jasper de convencerlo.

Atravesaron la puerta que los condujo al vestíbulo del escondido Beauty and Essex; donde Jasper dio su nombre al maître quien amablemente y sin importar el chándal de Edward les permitió la entrada. Bajaron por las escaleras de mármol de más de treinta pies.

A pesar de ser martes el lugar estaba repleto, todos ataviados elegantemente y Edward se llevó más de una mirada indiscreta, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Las paredes cubiertas con pieles blancas y algunos bordados dorados y con pisos de madera negra, hacían del lugar un sitio seductor y atractivo, sus sofás de cuero negro en un exquisito estilo Luis XV contrastaban a la perfección con ese estilo.

Fueron recibidos con champán, Edward se negó pero Jasper y Garrett no lo hicieron. Caminaron hasta uno de los apartados donde se ubicaron.

—Mientras llegan con la carta voy a lavarme las manos. —les avisó Edward sin siquiera sentarse.

—Sí primo ve, no hay problema. —le concedió Jasper agitando una de sus manos en un ademán de despreocupación.

—Tranquilo Pantera —acotó Garrett imitando el gesto de Jasper y ambos cruzaron sus miradas.

Edward se dirigió a los baños y en el corredor alfombrado de rojo que lo conducía. Otro hombre con bandeja en mano le ofrecía más champán. No era de extrañarse en Beauty and Essex, era costumbre de la casa.

—Ahora —alentó, Garrett a Jasper, una vez que Edward se les perdió de vista y sin perder tiempo se levantaron y salieron a la espera de que el fiscal saliera del baño.

Edward no sólo se lavó las manos, sino que también lo hizo con la cara. Se abrió un poco la cremallera del chándal negro y reacomodó la capucha que le caía en la espalda. Después de unos segundos abrió la puerta del baño y fue interceptado por Garrett y Jasper, quienes lo arrastraron muy en contra de su voluntad.

— ¿Qué mierda hacen? —preguntó con dientes apretados y ponía toda su fuerza, pero imposible luchar contra dos.

Lo arrastraban y el puto maître con la bandeja de copas ni espabilaba. Se mantenía con la mirada al frente, eludiendo lo que pasaba.

—Jasper, por tu bien, suéltame. —advirtió sacudiéndose del agarré, en un intento fallido por liberarse.

En ese momento las puertas dobles del salón VIP se abrieron, y todo pasó muy rápido. En cuestión de segundos él se encontraba encerrado en el oscuro salón; que por ser martes no estaba funcionando.

—Hijos de puta. —vociferó dándole un golpe a la puerta y no podía ver nada. Estaba seguro que si se alejaba mucho podía caer por la escalinata romana de unos cinco escalones que estaba a pocos pasos—. ¡Jasper abre la maldita puerta! Te dije que tengo que trabajar a primera hora. —intentó una vez más abrir la puerta, pero definitivamente la habían trancado por fuera.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal su teléfono móvil para marcar a Ben y que fuera a buscarlo, pero al segundo desistió porque estaba seguro que no lo dejarían pasar. Así que llamó a Jasper.

—Abre la maldita puerta. —siseó, apenas su primo le atendió la llamada.

— _Deja de quejarte y disfruta de tu cumpleaños_. —le dijo eso y finalizó la llamada.

Edward intentaba asimilar que Jasper lo hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca en el momento en que una melodía se dejó escuchar en el salón y automáticamente se giró suponiendo que no estaba solo en el lugar.

Un reflector ubicado en el techo iluminaba con su luz blanca únicamente una tela negra que descendía desde uno de los andamios y que no podía ver completamente porque la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alumbrar hasta el suelo.

Bajó las escaleras y las luces laterales del salón se encendieron iluminando tristemente el lugar, para que apenas pudiera guiarse sin tropezar y frente a un improvisado escenario había un sofá de cuero rojo brillante con asiento liso y el espaldar con botones en el mismo material imitando la misma decoración de la monarquía francesa y sobre una mesa baja, se encontraba un pequeño velador. Con una bebida.

El lugar con algunas paredes drapeadas en rojo y negro, espejos con marcos tallados y los mismos pisos de madera negra imperaban en el lugar. Creando un ambiente completamente prohibido, sexual y erótico.

La tela negra empezó a moverse ligeramente y la luz blanca del reflector cambió a roja en el momento en que la voz de Madonna sucedió al instrumental. Casi inmediatamente el corazón se le instaló en la garganta y caminó con decisión hasta el sofá de cuero rojo.

Había una servilleta de tela de lino, completamente abierta y pisada en una de las puntas con la bebida morada en un vaso corto, decorada con unas moras.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y agarró la servilleta, mientras tomaba asiento y leyó lo que habían escrito con lápiz labial rojo y le había dejado un beso, estampado a un lado.

 **Feliz cumpleaños.**

 **Pantera celosa.**

 **Disfruta del Old Dirty Bramble y de mi regalo.**

— ¡Te gusta sorprenderme! —dijo en voz alta buscándola con la mirada, pero no la encontraba.

Agarró la bebida a base de tequila reposado Don Julio, moras ahumadas, miel, zumo de jengibre y limón. Y le dio un sorbo.

La luz roja del reflector iluminó el serpenteo de la tela negra y ahí apareció ella en un movimiento rápido que hizo que las pelotas del chico se le subieran a la garganta, Bella cayó al vacío pero quedó con la cabeza hacia abajo y la tela enrollada en los talones. El cuerpo de la mujer se balanceaba y él una vez que el susto se le pasó al cerciorar que estaba bien no pudo evitar aplaudir tan emocionado como un niño que iba por primera vez al circo.

Bella con la destreza de sus piernas y ayudándose con los brazos escaló por la tela y en muy poco tiempo estuvo en la cúspide nuevamente, abrió la tela en dos y una parte la envolvió en su cintura y se dejó suspender en el aire, dando la impresión como si estuviese flotando.

Edward estaba maravillado, ante la fuerza que poseía Bella, en todo su cuerpo y la destreza con la que contaba, era perfecta, parecía una verdadera mariposa, vestida de negro y envuelta en esa tela en el mismo color.

Por un momento la letra del tema que Bella eligió para su presentación, llamó su atención y se preguntaba: si eso era lo que ella pensaba de él, si creía que era un hombre orgulloso y rencoroso que sólo veía las cosas desde su perspectiva, un hombre carente de sentimientos, pero que igualmente estaba hecho pedazos. Y sin embargo ella le pedía redención ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta que estaba rendido ante ella?

Sus pupilas dilatadas seguían la majestuosidad de las acrobacias que Bella le ofrecía. Eran perfectas, impecables y él apenas si podía contener los latidos de su corazón. Cuando el tema dio sus últimas notas ella lo sincronizó a la perfección para estar en el suelo y se puso a gatas ¡Bendita posición! Que despertó impetuosamente los latidos de su entrepierna.

Bella con la sensualidad de un felino gateó acercándose, con la mirada fija en él, a mitad de camino se quitó la liga que le sostenía los cabellos y agitó su cabellera moviendo de manera circular su cabeza, y nada más sexual y sensual que eso. Pobre de él que no le quedó más que removerse incómodo en el sofá tratando de lidiar con todos los latidos de su cuerpo que gozaban torturándolo. Los oídos le zumbaban ante la excitación.

Bella no desamparaba su mirada de la de él y con toda la intención de hacerlo gozar se mordió el labio inferior. No era mucha la vestimenta que llevaba sólo una tanga y un sostén de látex que al frente simulaba tener una cremallera con una hojilla, medias de mallas y una chaqueta de cuero negra y corta, sin ningún tipo de calzado. En un estilo muy rockero como a Edward le gustaba.

Llevaba un maquillaje humo y plata, muy marcado que le hacía resaltar enigmáticamente el color de los ojos, hasta había optado por pestañas postizas para mostrarse más agresiva y atractiva. ¡Quería darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que hubiera recibido en su vida!

Bella aprovechó la extensión que el escenario le brindaba hacia la mesa baja, frente al sofá donde se encontraba Edward y gateó hasta el cristal. Con sensuales movimientos se sentó y se abrió de piernas como si fueran las agujas de un reloj, inevitablemente la mirada de Edward se ancló entre sus muslos y ella le puso los pies en las clavículas.

Él se la devoraba con la mirada e iba a tocarla, pero ella utilizó uno de sus pies y le pateó el brazo para que no la tocara y llevó el pie hasta la boca de él y lo golpeó suavemente, después lo deslizó por el mentón y siguió por el cuello hasta llegar a la cremallera del chándal y lo bajó, dejando abierta la prenda.

—Bells… —musitó él casi sin aliento.

Ella una vez más abrió y cerró las piernas, y se puso de rodillas, colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Edward y se impulsó hacia adelante ondeando su cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente y con el dije de la hojilla que colgaba en medio de sus senos rozó la nariz de Edward todas las veces que ondeó su cuerpo a un respiro del de él.

En medio del vórtice de deseo y excitación en el que se encontraba Edward sólo fue consciente cuando Bella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él moviéndose al ritmo _American woman_ , dejó que su cuerpo descendiera hacia atrás, creando un puente para él y entonces le agarró una mano y se la llevó hasta el medio de los senos para que la acariciara, y él se dejó guiar, deslizó su mano a la velocidad con que ella lo guiaba, pasó con su abdomen y él estaba estúpidamente tembloroso.

Bella se incorporó pero no dejó que Edward alejara la mano le instó a que se aferrara a la elástica de la tanga e hiciera una ventana para sus ojos, él así lo hizo y boqueó en un par de oportunidades al descubrir la depilación brasilera que se había hecho para él.

Le sonrió entre malvada y sensual y de un manotón lo obligó a que soltara la elástica y colocándole ambos pies en el pecho lo alejó y ella se dio media vuelta y gateó de regreso al escenario, hasta donde estaba un tubo que hasta el momento Edward no había visto ¿y cómo ver algo más que no fuera a su mujer fatal?

Para Edward si el paraíso existía debía ser algo muy parecido a eso, su Dios debía ser Bella moviendo su cuerpo con tal sensualidad mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, en su Edén debía haber tubos de acero inoxidables y telas suspendidas del techo y esa música que marcaba el ritmo de los movimientos del cuerpo femenino.

Se anticipaba a solicitarlo porque sospechaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, mientras intentaba asimilar que Bella se había depilado para él, como se lo había pedido y demostraba con eso que ella no olvidaba ninguna de sus peticiones.

Bella se puso en posición para hacer flexiones pero abrió las piernas y bajaba ondeando de manera provocativa su cuerpo, regalándole a Edward todo el repertorio de los movimientos que conocía y haciendo gala de ellos, exclusivamente para él.

En el momento en que el tema interpretado por _Lenny Kravitz_ dio las notas más altas se aferró al tubo se puso de pie y lo bordeó caminando con soltura y sensualidad, se detuvo a un lado y le mostró a Edward su mejor manera de mover el trasero. Para después aferrarse con sus manos y levantar sus piernas con agilidad.

Edward no tenía la mínima idea de lo buena que era Bella bailando, lo que había visto en el vídeo con el que pretendieron denigrarla, no era la tercera cuarta parte de lo que ella ofrecía y los movimientos y flexibilidad que le mostraba mientras tenían sexo no se le acercaba en los más mínimo en lo que podía hacer. Y ante las imágenes que se le atravesaron en la cabeza tuvo que recurrir desesperadamente a luchar contra su impetuosa erección y reacomodársela en su ropa interior para encontrar inútilmente un poco de alivio.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—Ya no me hagas sufrir más Bella. ¿Acaso me estás castigando?_

 _—No, no lo hago, pero debería hacerlo… tal vez debería largarme y dejarte con las pelotas moradas._

 _— ¿Y por qué harías algo así? —en ese momento logró hacerse de una mano de ella y se le llevó a su irreverente erección—. Mira como me tienes, nunca he estado tan excitado en mi vida. —se deshizo rápidamente del toque porque si no lo hacía terminaría corriéndose._

 _—Sé cómo te tengo y debería dejarte de esa manera por haber sido tan grosero y finalizar la llamada como si fueses un estúpido malcriado._

 _—Me rechazaste. —argumentó Edward tratando de sacarla detrás de las telas que no le permitían apreciarla, pero sólo ella sabía cómo se había enrollado._


	17. Capitulo No 16

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 16**

Bella se aferraba desde lo más alto del tubo con sus piernas y manos, con la cabeza hacia abajo y dejó de aferrarse con las manos y se dejó caer, deslizándose rápidamente únicamente sostenida por la presión de sus piernas y a escasos centímetros del suelo se detuvo y se apoyó con los codos. Deslizó su cuerpo por el suelo y rodó para ponerse de espaldas contra la madera. Arqueaba y se contoneaba con sensualidad y le regalaba sonrisas y miradas sensuales a Edward.

Con uno de sus pies golpeaba el piso al ritmo de la batería, hasta que cesó el retumbar del instrumento, se sentó con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas y empezó a quitarse las medias y su torso zigzagueaba con destreza. Con medias de mallas en mano gateó una vez más hasta Edward y se sentó en la mesa pasándole por detrás del cuello la media y acercándolo a su rostro, a un respiro de su boca le siguió la letra del tema de Madonna, que en ese momento acompañaba su coreografía.

— _Me llamas pecadora y no me dices santa_ —ella con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo y la excitación.

Y Edward con todo el cuerpo ardiendo y a punto de morir ante tal derroche.

—Ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido, en toda mi puta vida. —murmuró buscando desesperadamente los labios de ella, pero una vez más los dedos de los pies de Bella se le estrellaban en la boca y él empezaba a preguntarse cómo hacía para hacer eso.

— _Si yo fuera el jardín y tú la serpiente_ —se abrió de piernas, apoyándose con los pies y se elevó rozando con su centro la nariz de Edward—. _Toda mi fruta sería tuya, tómala_.

Edward llevó sus manos a las nalgas para evitarle que se retirara, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo ella se giró y una vez más se le escapó.

—Va a enloquecerme —masculló con el pecho realmente agitado y la erección cada vez más aguda.

Bella se puso de pie y caminó moviendo sus caderas con gran precisión de un lado a otro y se escondió detrás de la tela negra y se quitó la tanga que llevaba puesta y sacó unos de sus brazos mostrándole la prenda a Edward. Agitó la prenda y la lanzó al suelo. Utilizó su dedo índice para pedirle que se acercara. Fueron contados segundos para que escuchara el trote de su fiscal sobre el escenario.

Ante el llamado Edward no dudo un segundo en ir al encuentro de Rachell. La necesitaba, lo había excitado al punto de sentirse realmente adolorido, nunca se había sentido de tal manera. La buscó detrás de las telas, pero ella le huía, interponiendo el trapo entre los dos y las risas de ella lograban contagiarlo.

—Ya no me hagas sufrir más Bella. ¿Acaso me estás castigando?

—No, no lo hago, pero debería hacerlo… tal vez debería largarme y dejarte con las pelotas moradas.

— ¿Y por qué harías algo así? —en ese momento logró hacerse de una mano de ella y se le llevó a su irreverente erección—. Mira como me tienes, nunca he estado tan excitado en mi vida. —se deshizo rápidamente del toque porque si no lo hacía terminaría corriéndose.

—Sé cómo te tengo y debería dejarte de esa manera por haber sido tan grosero y finalizar la llamada como si fueses un estúpido malcriado.

—Me rechazaste. —argumentó Edward tratando de sacarla detrás de las telas que no le permitían apreciarla, pero sólo ella sabía cómo se había enrollado.

—Te estaba preparando una sorpresa, no iba a decírtelo.

—Yo no soy adivino, pensé que ni siquiera sabías de mi cumpleaños y que preferías pasarlo con el enano, cuando te envié miles de señales que anhelaba que estuvieras conmigo. —expuso su sentir en voz baja, avergonzándose por demostrar ante ella la dependencia en la que se había convertido para él—. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota.

—Supongo que es otro ensayo-error de esta relación. No te quiero perfecto Ed, aunque me hagas enojar con tus celos, también los disfruto, sólo espero que no se hagan una costumbre. —Bella se mantenía en la tela como si fuese su capullo, lo único que tenía por fuera eran los brazos los que a ciegas llevó hasta el rostro de Edward y se lo acunó—. Porque te estoy demostrando con todo lo que tengo, que sólo me interesa estar contigo y que aunque medio mundo trate de seducirme, mi otro medio mundo se reduce a uno sola persona, mi otro medio mundo para mi es Edward Cullen y eso es suficiente.

Bella lo instó a que bajara el rostro y le mostró donde estaba su boca y Edward en segundos le plantó los labios sobre los de ella con la tela de por medio y él le dio docenas de toques de labios y la encarceló entre sus brazos a su Mariposa dentro del capullo.

—Soy una Pantera estúpida —musitó contra los labios de Bella.

—Sí que lo eres, ahora aléjate un par de pasos que no quiero que a mi Pantera estúpida se le pongan las pelotas moradas.

Edward se carcajeó y obedeció, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y Bella empezó a desenrollar la tela la abrió en dos y ella apreció, no estaba desnuda, llevaba otra tanga más diminuta, una de hilo. Él como un autómata desesperado se quitó la sudadera del chándal porque estaba seguro que tendría sexo en ese lugar. Quedándose sólo con el pantalón.

Bella se aferró a cada extremo de tela con las manos y se impulsó, escalando un poco y con movimientos precisos de sus piernas enrolló las cuerdas en sus extremidades para crear un soporte perfecto a su cuerpo y ante la mirada atónita y lasciva de Edward se abrió completamente, abrió las piernas de extremo a extremo.

Edward sabía que esa era una clara invitación y ella calculó la altura precisa para quedar a la perfección, sin pensarlo se acercó a su mujer y la tomó por el cuello y la besó, lo hizo con las ganas que lo torturaban, con su lengua irrumpía en esa boca divina y sus manos le cerraron la cintura ayudándola a alivianar el peso.

—Eres excelente en esto que haces. —murmuró él contra los labios de ella—. Eres perfecta Bella, en todos los sentidos… creo que terminarás siendo la culpable de mi muerte.

En medio de besos, caricias y mirada descubrió que la cremallera del sostén se abría, tiró de la hojilla y la prenda se abrió en dos, ofreciéndole el más milagroso de los altares, un par de tetas a las que les haría plegarias.

Sus besos empezaron a intercalar de la boca femenina a los pezones y de los pezones a la boca, con viajes interminables de su lengua. Hasta que sentía que no podía más, sin apartar la mirada de Bella descendió por su abdomen regalándole húmedos besos y caricias de labios y lengua. La tanga tenía en las caderas dos lazos los que jaló al mismo tiempo y la prenda terminó en el suelo.

Edward se sintió emocionado como un niño que rasgaba el papel de regalo y dentro se encuentra ese presente tan esperado, sonrió satisfecho con lo que veía y sus labios se fueron hasta el vientre ligeramente tembloroso de Bella, besando cada poro de esa piel erizada hasta llegar el monte de Venus. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se sentó sobre los talones para estar a la altura perfecta.

La línea de cortos vellos se presentaba ante él, hipnotizándolo y haciéndolo arder. La siguió con la yema de su dedo medio, la acarició una y otra vez, hasta que la punta de su nariz pidió participación y se deleitó con la caricia, a las que le sucedieron los labios con besos tiernos.

Bella se estremecía ligeramente al sentir la respiración y besos de Edward sobre su monte de Venus, juraba que estaba goteando al estar tan abierta para él, las piernas le dolían, le temblaban y apenas si podía mantenerse suspendida de esa manera, pero el placer que le brindaban los besos de Edward sobre su línea de vellos era incomparable y todo el dolor valía la pena.

Atacado por la lujuria y sin esperar más se metió debajo de Bella y con su boca atrapó a esa lujuriosa sonriente, la atrapó completamente de un tajo y fue cerrando sus labios en una larga succión, bebiéndose cada gota que exprimía. Succionaba una y otra vez, lo hacía con arrebato, jalaba los labios vaginales y sin soltarlos se iba al clítoris, donde le regalaba la vibración de la punta de su lengua.

Los jadeos de Bella le demostraban que lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien. Con sus dedos se ayudaba a abrir más e introducía su lengua todo lo que podía en ese agujero que le regalaba momentos de felicidad extrema, momentos de plenitud. La penetraba una y otra vez, se la comía con gusto, con ganas, le demostraba con cada succión lo hambriento que estaba por ella.

Bella ondeaba su cuerpo en busca de más placer, de calmar esa ansiedad que Edward despertaba con su lengua y sus succiones. Bendita boca que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

—Así… sí Ed, así —jadeaba descontrolada a punto de su primer orgasmo—. No te detengas, sigue… sigue ¡Oh Dios! Es maravilloso. —blasfemaba extasiada y en ese momento era más que un cuerpo atormentado por el placer y el dolor que le provocaba la suspensión a sus extremidades. Era crudo y poderoso orgasmo.

Edward siguió con su lengua y se ayudó con los dedos, hasta que ella estalló y se bebió todo su torrente de éxtasis.

—Sí, sé que te gusta Bells. —musitó regalándole suaves soplidos contra la vagina. Brisa fresca que la enloquecía.

Las manos de Edward necesitaban hacer algo con su doliente erección por lo que se la liberó del pantalón de chándal y de la ropa interior. Mientras recorría con besos la parte interna de los muslos de Bell, se masturbaba, preparando a su pene para la ansiada intromisión.

Se puso de pie y al tiempo que saciaba a su punzante erección entrando en Bella, su boca ahogó en la de ella la expresión más clara de placer. Sus manos se asieron a las nalgas femeninas y la ayudaba a balancear, él no se movía no hacía nada, Bella meciéndose suspendida con sus piernas abiertas le daban todo el placer necesario.

—Suéltate —le pidió al sentirla temblorosa, sabía que por mucha fuerza que ella tuviese; estar así debía ser realmente incómodo.

Edward la aseguró entre sus brazos y entonces liberó sus manos, y se aferró al cuello de él. La tela dejó de estar tensada y ella pudo mover sus piernas y envolvió la cintura del hombre que la sostenía con fuerza y ternura. Él la sintió más cerrada, con sus carnes envolviéndolo y en un lento vaivén le regalaba la fricción que lo conducía al estado perfecto.

—No creo que pueda durar lo que necesitas. —le advirtió Edward, siendo completamente consciente que estaba a punto de correrse y que esa era la cruel consecuencia a tanta excitación.

Bella como respuesta buscó la boca de él y le ofreció su lengua para que la degustara, e hizo más intenso el movimiento de sus caderas, en ese momento a ella no le importaba su propio placer, lo que verdaderamente tenía importancia era que Edward disfrutara. Con una pierna se sostenía y la otra la movía deshaciéndose de la tela enrollada, en el momento en que se liberó hizo lo mismo con la otra.

—Estoy libre, ahora haz conmigo lo que quieras… con la única condición de que te corras como nunca.

—Ojalá y así fuesen todas tus condiciones. —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward la llevó al suelo y la colocó boca abajo instándola a que abriera las piernas y que se apoyara con las rodillas, sólo flexionando un poco y él terminó de quitarse el pantalón de chándal, los zapatos deportivo, los calcetines y se dejó caer sentado sobre sus talones sin perder tiempo la penetró, una y otra vez, con precisión y rapidez aferrado a los mulos de Bella. Tal como suponía; estalló en el orgasmo más rápido de lo esperado, pero fue asombroso, se derramó como nunca, eyaculó con una fuerza que lo obligó a gruñir ante el placer.

Bella ansiosa por encontrar un poco más de placer se llevó una de las manos al clítoris y empezó a frotarlo con rapidez, mientras se sentía inundada de calidez, con Edward aún dentro de ella, pensó que sería más fácil quedarse con las ganas, pero ansiaba ese bendito orgasmo que se le arremolinaba en el vientre.

—No te reprimas, no lo hagas Menina. —le pidió él tratando de ayudarla y sintiéndose defraudado por dejarla sola en pleno viaje.

Se dejó caer sobre ella y le cubrió ambos senos, se los masajeaba y con sus labios cabalgaba por la espalda femenina, regalándole besos que robaban temblores, se acercó hasta el oído y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja le pidió:

—Tócate… mastúrbate, no te detengas en hacerlo… adoro cuando lo haces, si quieres coger bien, tienes que ser sucia Bells… — deslizó una de sus manos por el abdomen de ella y le agarró con la que se tocaba el clítoris y se la guió hasta donde su semen brotaba del cuerpo de ella, le empapó los dedos y se los regresó a ese botón que sólo tenía como función dar placer.

—Mejor. —dijo sonriente al sentir sus dedos mojados y viscosos, y Edward le ayudaba a moverlos sobre su clítoris, mientras le dejaba caer besos sobre la mejilla expuesta y lo sentía sobre ella como una segunda piel, pesado, agitado, sudado. Robándole la razón.

— ¿Así?… ¿así? ¿Te gusta así? —le preguntaba con el movimiento que él le imprimía a la mano de ella—. ¿Dime cómo te gusta? ¿Dime lo que te gusta? Estoy aquí para complacerte, sólo quiero colmarte el cuerpo de placer.

—Así Ed… sí, me gusta así. —contestó sintiendo que las piernas empezaban a tensársele y que su vientre se contraía—. Me gusta que me toques, me gusta que me beses y no dejes de hablarme, me excitan tus susurros, tu aliento. —expresaba lo que quería, lo que necesitaba para alcanzar la gloria.

—A mí me gusta tocarte y me enloquece el sabor de tu piel… adoro como expresas el placer… el que yo te doy, el que te daré durante toda mi vida. ¿Quieres que cojamos por todo lo que nos resta de vida?

—Toda la vida… toda, así Ed. —chilló el nombre de él y su cuerpo se tensó por entero y se sacudió debajo del de él, en varias oportunidades, tembló con cada contracción que la azotó en medio del orgasmo.

Rendidos ante el placer descansaron tirados en el escenario, donde fueron los protagonistas de una función única, y estaban dispuestos a repetirlas en cuanto sus cuerpos recuperaran las fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo planeaste todo esto? —preguntó Edward acariciándole el vientre.

—Garrett y Jasper me ayudaron, ellos encontraron este lugar… así que debes agradecerles, porque no ha sido únicamente mi regalo.

—Voy a montarle un altar a ese par de hijos de puta, que me engañaron. —sonrió y giró sobre su lado derecho e instó a que Bella hiciera lo mismo y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente—. Eres genial Bells, me has impresionado, no sé cómo harás, pero ahora tendrás que regalarme funciones más a menudo. —le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Sólo cuando lo considere necesario, debo practicar un poco más porque llevaba mucho sin hacerlo y tengo el cuerpo adolorido. —le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el rostro.

—En ese caso nos vamos al departamento y te haré unos mimos ¿quieres unos masajes? Prometo consentir a mi brasileña. —dio su palabra mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la línea de vellos que adornaban el pubis de Bella.

—Pero primero un buen baño de agua tibia. —acotó y sentía como la piel nuevamente se le erizaba ante la caricia de Edward.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo. —dijo incorporándose y ayudándole a ella a que lo hiciera.

Edward se vistió y Bella se perdió detrás de las telas, después de varios minutos salió vestida con un jean, una camiseta de spandex y se colocó la chaqueta de cuero.

Organizaron un poco el lugar y salieron rumbo al apartamento de Edward donde como había prometido se dieron un baño en el jacuzzi y después le dio un reconfortante masaje, para terminar una vez más jadeando exhaustos por el placer que alcanzaron durante la madrugada.

Durante la mañana Edward tuvo que mantenerse con una dieta a base de café y bebidas energizantes y sin embargo, nada de eso lograba despertarlo completamente para poner toda su atención en el caso. A la hora del almuerzo, decidió no salir de la torre y aprovechó esas dos horas para dormir en el sofá de su oficina.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _Alice tocó en dos oportunidades a la puerta de roble pulido y tallada, de la oficina presidencial de Elitte, donde la esperaba su padre quien la había citado para una reunión en la que él sólo sabía que tema trataría._

 _Suponía que no llevaría el mejor de los recibimientos, después de haberse retrasado por más de cuarenta minutos, pero no podía salir con la cabeza empapelada, tal vez si le hubiese avisado con más tiempo hubiese pospuesto su cita con la estilista._

 _—_ _Adelante. —la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta se dejó escuchar, entre autoritaria y cálida._

 _Antes de girar la manilla de la puerta volvió medio cuerpo hacia la secretaria._

 _—_ _Gracias, Jessica. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable._

 _—_ _De nada, señorita Vulturi. —correspondió imitando el gesto de la hija de su jefe._


	18. Capitulo No 17

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 17**

Alice tocó en dos oportunidades a la puerta de roble pulido y tallada, de la oficina presidencial de Elitte, donde la esperaba su padre quien la había citado para una reunión en la que él sólo sabía que tema trataría.

Suponía que no llevaría el mejor de los recibimientos, después de haberse retrasado por más de cuarenta minutos, pero no podía salir con la cabeza empapelada, tal vez si le hubiese avisado con más tiempo hubiese pospuesto su cita con la estilista.

—Adelante. —la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta se dejó escuchar, entre autoritaria y cálida.

Antes de girar la manilla de la puerta volvió medio cuerpo hacia la secretaria.

—Gracias, Jessica. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—De nada, señorita Vulturi. —correspondió imitando el gesto de la hija de su jefe.

Alice regresó la mirada a la manilla y suspiró profundamente antes de entrar, porque estaba segura que en cuanto su padre la viera, desviaría el tema que iban a tratar.

—Hola papá. —saludó al hombre tras el escritorio, que estaba con la cabeza baja sumido en unos documentos.

Aro elevó la mirada ante la voz de su hija e inmediatamente lo que había hecho en su apariencia lo sorprendió rechazando el cambio. Puso todo su empeño para no mostrar el desagrado, pero por la reacción de Alice estaba seguro que no lo había logrado.

—Ven, siéntate —le pidió señalando una de las sillas que recibían a los visitantes.

Alice trató de ignorar la reacción de su padre, ya que sus palabras no acompañaron a su semblante y caminó con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta el asiento que él le había señalado. Se sentó con la espalda completamente adherida al espaldar, se cruzó de piernas y colocó en el sillón de al lado su cartera. Mientras sentía la mirada de su padre escrutándola.

—Disculpa la demora, tenía otras cosas que hacer. —decidió hablar ella, porque su padre aún se encontraba tratando de asimilar el cambio en su apariencia y aunque para ella era algo sutil, para él no lo parecía tanto.

—Ya veo… —dijo en voz baja y dejó libre un evidente suspiro—. ¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Alice no es necesario que cambies tu apariencia para agradar a un hombre y mucho menos dejarte manipular. —Aro trataba afanosamente ser comprensivo y no empezar una discusión con su hija.

—Papá sólo son unas mechas californianas, es lo que se está usando, me corté un poco el cabello y lo ondulé, no es para tanto. —le explicó ante la reacción exagerada de su padre.

—No me pediste permiso para hacerlo.

—No creí que debía pedirte permiso.

—Te lo ha sugerido ese… —hizo una pausa y un gran esfuerzo para llamar al desgraciado que llevaba a su hija a tales extremos por su nombre—. Jasper. —el nombre del chico en la voz de Aro, se escuchó áspero.

—No, papá. Jasper no me ha sugerido nada, de hecho no tiene idea de lo que he hecho y si me llegase a hacer la misma pregunta que tú, le daría la misma respuesta —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Quiero hacer las cosas porque yo quiero, las que me gustan y no quiero que tengan que disuadirme de lo que debo o no debo hacer. ¡Estoy feliz con mi nuevo estilo! —exclamó las últimas palabras con inusitada alegría.

—No es buena tanta independencia Alice, no estás acostumbrada. Como tu padre sólo me preocupo. —desvió la mirada de su hija y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador—. Jessica ven a la oficina, por favor. —solicitó y soltó el botón.

—Papá teñirme el cabello no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, el noventa por ciento de las mujeres lo hacen. Es completamente normal. —explicó empezando a sentir que una vez más su padre quería dominarla.

—Verdaderamente me gustaba más tu estilo original —acotó con toda la intención de hacerle saber que no le agradaba el cambio—. No tienes que dejarte llevar por las tendencias, ahora formarás parte del ejército de chicas con ese estilo.

Jessica entró en ese momento, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que Alice pudiese darle a su padre.

—Dígame señor Vulturi. —se anunció la mujer parándose a un lado de Alice Megan.

— ¿Alice, quieres algo? —preguntó el hombre con la mirada puesta en su hija.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia la secretaria y le tomó una mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Aro, ni tampoco para Alice pasó desapercibida la reacción de su padre.

—Jessica, ¿tienen té blanco? —le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras seguía agarrándole la mano.

—Sí señorita. —trató de corresponder al mismo gesto amable de la hija de su jefe.

—Yo quiero uno por favor. —sin dejar de sonreírle amablemente le soltó el agarre.

—Para mí sólo agua. —dijo el hombre con su sutil tono de mando que siempre imperaba.

La chica asintió en silencio y salió de la oficina, dejando una vez más a padre e hija solos.

—A veces es bueno estar al día con las tendencias papá —empezó Alice a dar la respuesta que había quedado en el aire cuando entró la secretaria—. Te integras a la sociedad y no eres la oveja negra todo el tiempo, no quiero tener toda mi vida la misma apariencia de niña de ocho años. En cuanto a lo de Jessica sólo es agradecimiento, no es una esclava. Nos prestan un servicio y uno debe agradecer aun cuando le pagues un sueldo. Eso sí me lo enseñó mi novio. —le aclaró a su padre.

—Alice el hecho de que trate a las personas con la distancia que se merecen, no quiere decir que no sea agradecido. La distancia prudente es lo que te hace una persona respetable, sí le das confianza, nunca tendrás respeto, porque te verán como a un igual. Es un consejo para el día que te sientes en esta silla. —le dijo con seguridad, apoyando sus dedos índices sobre los posa brazos del sillón presidencial—. No te dejes llevar por consejos de alguien que nunca en su vida ha gerenciado, por algo Elitte, ocupa el lugar que tiene.

—Ciertamente tienes razón papá, sé que la distancia te hace una persona respetable, pero se puede ser amable también… demostrar agradecimiento te hará ganar la disponibilidad de los empleados, te atenderán por placer y no por obligación.

—El ser humano hace las cosas con verdadero placer por muy poco tiempo. Terminan fastidiados de lo que alguna vez les apasionó, y eso lo hace la rutina, y con los años todos terminamos haciendo las cosas por obligación, hasta los matrimonios terminan convirtiéndose en un compromiso. —le persuadió de lo que los años le habían enseñado y de lo inconstante que era el ser humano.

—Como el tuyo con mamá. —alegó la chica sin reservarse lo que pensaba.

Se metió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, esperando algún reproche por parte de su padre, y sin embargo no le desvió la mirada.

—Como el mío con tu madre, como el tuyo si algún día te casas y formas una familia, con los años te darás cuenta que el compromiso está por encima del placer. Los primeros años de matrimonio son fantásticos, uno siente necesidad por esa persona, pero cuando logras saciar todo se reduce a un compromiso, con esporádicos encuentros placenteros… Siento si tiro por tierra tus ilusiones de creer que todo será a como lo vives ahora; pero eres mi hija y si quieres que sea sincero, si ahora quieres actuar como una persona adulta, entonces debes estar preparada para serlo. —le dijo con total seguridad y mirándola a los ojos.

—Pienso que todo eso valdría la pena, en una relación no sólo se adquiere placer, también compromiso y respeto y eso debe tenerse desde un principio. Creo que es importante también la tolerancia. Y tengo mis ilusiones puestas en que puedo pasar diez años con una misma persona a la cual quiera de verdad y no solamente por compromiso. Debe haber un equilibrio de todos esos elementos. —contestó Alice defiriendo en gran parte con la explicación de su padre.

Aro miró a su hija a los ojos por varios segundos y se echó hacia adelante para estar más cerca de ella y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio.

—Espero estar vivo dentro de diez años, para que me des la razón.

—Cuando uno se casa con la persona a la que verdaderamente ama, no creo que hable con tal arrepentimiento. ¿Alguna vez quisiste a mi madre? O no, prefiero que me respondas algo y que sea con total sinceridad ¿algunas vez te has enamorado de verdad? ¿Sabes lo que se siente, papá?

Aro se echó hacia atrás alejándose de su hija y tragó en seco para pasar las emociones, creando un escudo al cruzarse de brazos y se mantuvo en silencio.

—No vas a responderme. —aseguró bajando la mirada a sus rodillas como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta, pero al no hallarla volvió a anclarla en la de su padre.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca y sorprendiendo a Alice ante la seguridad con que lo esbozó—. Sé lo que se siente estar enamorado y los verdaderos amores muy pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de vivirse y como no se viven no te decepcionan y tendrás ese amor por siempre, con esa misma intensidad.

— ¿Elizabeth no te decepcionó?… Esa mujer ha sido a la que siempre has amado. — Alice tenía presente el sufrimiento de su padre algunos años atrás, en el que sólo se escapaba el nombre de Elizabeth implorándole perdón en medio del llanto. Era una de las escenas memorables de su vida.

Aro palideció inmediatamente y el corazón se le instaló en la garganta.

—De… ¿de dónde has sacado ese nombre? ¿Alguien te ha contado algo? —preguntó titubeante y actuando por nerviosismo, ni siquiera podía pensar en otra que cosa que no fuera a Ethan contándole sobre Elizabeth y entonces entendió porque Alice había accedido tan de buena manera al encuentro.

—Tú mismo lo hiciste… hace algunos años te escuché nombrarla y llorabas por ella… aunque parece que alguien más lo sabe. ¿Fue una de tus amantes?

En ese momento Jessica entró con el pedido sobre una bandeja de plata. Frente a Alice colocó la taza de porcelana con el té blanco y frente a Aro el vaso fino y alto de cristal.

—Gracias Jessica. —dijo la chica regalándole una mirada.

Alice agarró la taza y la acunó entre sus manos para calentárselas e inhaló el aroma. No se sentía molesta, ni nerviosa. Sólo quería que su padre por una vez en la vida fuese sincero y tal vez si le explicaba ella podría entenderle. Se le haría más fácil ahora que sabía lo que era estar enamorada y que estaba segura en sus padres nunca hubo ese sentimiento.

Jessica abrió la puerta para salir de la oficina y un hombre la interceptó.

—Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el señor Vulturi?

—Sí aquí estoy, hazlo pasar Jessica. —contestó Aro sin percatarse de quién lo buscaba. Lo único que deseaba era huir desesperadamente de la respuesta a la pregunta de su hija.

El hombre de alta y estilizada contextura dio un paso dentro de la oficina. Ante la mirada casi suplicante de Aro.

—Disculpe señor Brockman, vengo de parte del juzgado. —Se anunció el hombre que traía en mano un sobre manila en color amarillo.

Aro supuso que sería alguna estúpida cita, de las que ya estaba harto. Ethan no necesitaba hacerle eso, pero se empeñaba en torturarlo.

Le hizo un ademán para que el hombre se acercara, ante la mirada curiosa de Alice que intentaba enterarse, al menos un poco de la situación de su padre.

El hombre con su característica chaqueta impermeable y estridentes letras amarrillas que lo presentaba como alguacil del Estado, se acercó y le tendió el sobre.

—Debe asistir en cuarenta y ocho horas a tribunales. El fiscal 320° Edward Cullen ha puesto una orden de alejamiento en su contra y debe presentarse para que le informen los motivos y las condiciones. En la cita está pautada la hora. Podrá ir en compañía de su abogado —le explicó sin detenerse por un momento y exponiendo la situación de Aro delante de Alice.

La chica escuchó atenta y su incredulidad crecía a medida que asimilaba la razón de la visita de ese hombre. No necesitaba conocer términos judiciales para entender que Edward estaba pidiendo por medios legales que su padre no se le acercara.

—Esto es absurdo. —dijo Aro, completamente sorprendido ante la acción de su propio hijo. Sólo se le había acercado una vez y era para demostrarle que aún lo tenía presente, no como el fiscal, sino como el fruto de su amor.

Aro se puso de pie, olvidando por completo la presencia de Alice. Agarró el sobre que le tendía el hombre y revisó la orden que llevaba dentro. Su ceño se profundizaba cada vez más a medida que corroboraba lo que el visitante le había dicho.

—No puede ser cierto —murmuró permitiéndole a sus pensamientos exteriorizarse y un largo suspiro se le escapó como si fuese un lamento, en realidad él lamentaba todo lo que estaba pasando y hasta dónde podían llegar los errores de Ethan. Desvió la mirada del documento judicial en sus manos y la ancló en el hombre—. Gracias, ahí estaré.

—Buen día. —dijo el funcionario con una asentimiento.

—Jessica lo acompañará. —le hizo saber; ya que su secretaria se había quedado en el lugar.

Jessica guió al hombre fuera de la oficina, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo en compañía de su hija, que para él volvía a aparecer en escena. Tenía ganas de desplomarse en la silla, pero prefirió controlarse y sentarse con normalidad.

Colocó a un lado el sobre con el documento y miró su reloj de pulsera para constatar la hora.

— ¿Por qué, Edward no quiere que te le acerques? ¿Papá, lo has estado acosando? —preguntó y su desconcierto crecía a cada segundo. Todo el misterio que envolvía la situación legal de su padre se hacía más intrincado. Quería exigirle una explicación, ella como hija tenía el derecho a saber qué estaba pasando.

—Alice, se me ha hecho tarde, tengo una reunión… Después seguimos con el tema. Ve a la casa. —le pidió y su voz ronca evidenciaba que estaba realmente afectado.

—Papá ¿qué está pasando?

—No está pasando nada, yo no estoy acosando a nadie y no sé por qué esta orden. Voy a tratar de averiguarlo, pero contigo aquí no puedo solucionar nada. —su voz exasperada, a consecuencia de las emociones ponían contra el respaldo de la silla a su hija—. Ve a casa —exigió poniéndose de pie una vez más.

Alice agarró su cartera y se puso de pie, se encaminó sin siquiera despedirse; tal vez estaba actuando con inmadurez, pero se sentía aturdida y molesta, porque su padre se empeñaba en mantener en secreto lo que le estaba pasando y no sabía quién tenía la razón: si su progenitor o su amigo. Se sentía divida, porque no podía odiar a Edward por lo que le estaba haciendo a su padre. Él había demostrado ser un buen hombre.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Es un mentiroso… —acotó Edward—. Escuché cuando te dijo que estabas hermosa, cuando realidad estás impresionante. —le hizo saber acercándose a la mujer que lo había dejado sin aliento y a cada paso que daba se obligaba a controlar los latidos de su corazón. El color champagne del vestido hacía lucir la piel de Bella exquisita, realmente apetecible y él se moría por pasar su lengua por cada poro de ese cuerpo. Esas ganas casi irrefrenables que ella despertaba en él._

 _—_ _Eres un adulador, Edward Cullen. —dijo Bella, caminando hacia él, con una maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios y viendo lo hermoso que se veía en ese traje Armani que ella había elegido exclusivamente para él: era de lana por la época del año con un elegante forro de seda._


	19. Capitulo No 18

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 18**

Una semana llevaban los pósters en algunas pantallas del Times Square, anunciando el desfile Butterfly Night: de la firma Swan. Donde se mostraba a Bella en una representación fusionada y mejorada de su tatuaje. Sentada con los ojos vendados, detrás se extendían unas alas de mariposas como si fuesen un tatuaje tridimensional y a sus pies docenas de diamantes regados.

Una semana en la que Bella y su equipo trabajaron sin descanso y dormir se había convertido en un privilegio, pero estaba segura que valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo, hasta haber sacrificado su fin de semana con Edward.

El trabajo los había absorbido a ambos y no se habían visto en más de ocho días, nada más que diez minutos y por Skype.

Edward había logrado encontrar la orden de restricción en contra Aro Vulturi y no podía acercársele a más de quinientos metros. Tenía derecho a dirigirle la palabra única y exclusivamente dentro de las instalaciones de instituciones judiciales y que fuera temas referentes al caso de Elizabeth Cullen. Si el hombre llegaba a quebrantar la orden, perdería la libertad condicional de la que disfrutaba.

Los asistentes llegaban al Lincoln center para darse cita al desfile de la firma Swan, todos con sus invitaciones negras con el logotipo en relieve de una mariposa negra metalizada, que si se le daba movimiento se apreciaban colores tornasolados.

En el vestíbulo del teatro The Stage, una orquesta que se paseaba por el jazz, blues, soul: géneros musicales que comúnmente se les ligaba al erotismo y la cautivante voz de una mujer afroamericana interpretaba un selecto repertorio. Acompañando a la orquesta, seis modelos entregaban a los asistentes una pequeña caja en los mismos colores de la invitación que contenía un presente por parte de la firma.

Mientras el teatro se llenaba poco a poco con los asistentes que eran guiados a sus puestos personalizados y desde ahí observaban la decoración del lugar. En el apartamento de Bella todo era un caos.

—Odio esta maldita cosa, nunca puedo armar el lazo —blasfemó Edward, admirando frente al espejo del baño por quinta vez el corbatín torcido. Mientras a Bella en la habitación le retocaban el maquillaje.

Ella lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la poca paciencia que tenía su carioca.

—En un minuto te ayudo, déjalo así. —le dijo con la mirada al techo para que el estilista pudiese aplicarle por tercera vez máscara en las pestañas. También le aplicó otra capa de gloss sobre los labios.

—Ya estás casi lista. —le informó el chico de un hermoso y cuidado cabello a la altura del cuello, con rasgos bastante delicados, como lo eran la nariz y la boca. Paseó su mirada por la cama de Bella donde había un gran desorden de maquillajes, perfumes, fijadores para el cabello, zapatos, estuches de joyas y agarró un par de sandalias—. ¿Las Jimmy Choo o las Alexander McQueen?

—No sé, ¿cuáles te gustan más? —preguntó Bella completamente indecisa. Porque las dos le encantaban.

—Con el vestido me parece que son más estilizadas las, Jimmy Choo, además estas piedras combinan muy bien con las del escote.

—Entonces pásame esas —le pidió tendiendo las manos—. Yo me las coloco, tú ve recogiendo lo que te vas a llevar, ya te están esperando abajo.

Richie el estilista y maquillador de Bella, con rapidez empezó a guardar todo en su maleta, menos el gloss que le dejó para que se retocara los labios antes de llegar al Lincoln Center.

Bella terminó de colocarse las sandalias y se puso de pie, se llevó las manos a las caderas.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó confiando en el excelente criterio del joven.

—Hermosa, como siempre. Vas a ser la sensación. —contestó y el olor del perfume masculino caló en la habitación, y él por instinto giró medio cuerpo.

Segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió y Edward apareció con el pantalón negro de lana, la camisa de seda blanca y el corbatín colgándole del cuello. Bella sonrió ante la cara que Richie puso, al ver lo gallardo que se veía su fiscal de gala a medio vestir. Y se aclaró la garganta para que su estilista saliera del trance.

—Eh… Bueno, yo me voy. Te espero en backstage —giró sobre sus talones y con su maletín en mano se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo dirigió su atención a la chica—. Bells te recuerdo que en media hora debes estar en el teatro. —le advirtió al percatarse que la pareja de ella no había disimulado ni por un momento la mirada cargada de deseo que le había dedicado.

—Ahí estaré. —le aseguró con las palabras y asintió con decisión para que creyera en ella. Richie le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

—Es un mentiroso… —acotó Edward—. Escuché cuando te dijo que estabas hermosa, cuando realidad estás impresionante. —le hizo saber acercándose a la mujer que lo había dejado sin aliento y a cada paso que daba se obligaba a controlar los latidos de su corazón. El color champagne del vestido hacía lucir la piel de Bella exquisita, realmente apetecible y él se moría por pasar su lengua por cada poro de ese cuerpo. Esas ganas casi irrefrenables que ella despertaba en él.

—Eres un adulador, Edward Cullen. —dijo Bella, caminando hacia él, con una maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios y viendo lo hermoso que se veía en ese traje Armani que ella había elegido exclusivamente para él: era de lana por la época del año con un elegante forro de seda.

— ¿No me crees? Más te vale que lo hagas, porque no me costará nada demostrártelo y entonces llegarás a recoger la escenografía del desfile. Tengo a la maldita pantera en celo sujetándola con todas mis fuerzas para que no te salte encima y termine arrancándote el vestido.

—Más te vale que la controles, al menos unas siete horas, porque hoy es mí día. —agarró los extremos del corbatín, para armarlo pero Edward le tomó las manos evitando que lo hiciera y se las llevó a los labios de él.

—Sin duda hoy es tu día. —le depositó un beso en cada nudillo, suaves y tiernos besos, fundiendo su mirada fuego en la violeta de ella—. Y yo me encargaré de que lo cierres con broche de oro.

— ¿Qué es para ti broche de oro? —curioseó con pillería, aguzando la mirada y con eso se le marcaba más el maquillaje de los ojos.

—Mi nombre, es tu broche de oro… que me nombres, casi, casi sin aliento. —le anunció mientras su mirada intemperante se paseaba por el escote: las medias lunas hermosas, blancas y suaves que formaban los senos de Bella.

— ¿Podría ser repetitivo ese broche de oro? —el pecho empezaba agitársele porque Edward le cortaba la respiración tan sólo con la forma en que la miraba.

—Depende de los dos… y lamentablemente mi condición humana, no me deja hacerlo tan repetitivo como quisiera, sin embargo pondré todo de mi parte para que repitas por lo menos tres veces ese cierre. —prometió y le soltó las manos para que ella se encargara de hacer el lazo del corbatín.

—Me conformo con eso. Es justo lo que necesito, para liberar toda la tensión que traigo acumulada. —intimó centrando su atención en lo que sus manos hacían.

—No quieres que liberemos un poquito, al menos un poquito —pidió en medio de un puchero—. Bells, no es justo que ni siquiera nos hayamos besado. —fijó sus pupilas en los pintados y tentadores labios de Bella.

—Ha sido tu culpa, has llegado tarde no podía sacar a Richie de la habitación. Listo, ahora has quedado perfecto. —le palmeó el pecho—, ve por el saco y la gabardina.

Edward se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de las prendas que le hacían falta, pero no pudo contener sus impulsos y regresó. En un movimiento inesperado tomó a Bella por el cuello y la acercó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Si me dices que no puedo arruinar la pintura de labios, juro que enloqueceré. —susurró dejando que su aliento calentara los labios de Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos y sus labios se entre abrieron ante la sorpresa, la expectativa y el deseo. Viviendo a plenitud las sensaciones que la cercanía del cuerpo de Edward provocaba y el temblor en el cuerpo de él. Se sentía muy bien tener la certeza de saber que poseía el poder para descontrolar a ese hombre.

No lo hizo esperar y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Edward aminorando la distancia entre sus bocas y lo besó, lo hizo con vehemencia, con descontrol ese que se despertaba ante la sola idea de pensar que no podía ir más allá, que debía limitar su ardiente deseo a un beso.

A la mierda la pintura de labios, podría retocársela cuantas veces quisiera, pero lo besos de su hombre no los podía dejar pasar, porque si lo hacía sabía que podría arrepentirse y por esa razón no dejaba de besarlo, ni le impedía a sus manos que recorriera cada espacio de ese cuerpo que se le antojaba.

—Ahora tenemos veinticinco minutos para llegar. —el casi nulo aliento de Edward le evaporaba con cada palabra susurrada, la mezcla de salivas de ambos que le mojaban los labios.

Bella le llevó las manos al pecho y lo alejó, abrió los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro.

—Es mejor que te largues ahora mismo a buscar, el saco y la gabardina. Porque si vuelves a besarme no sólo tendré que cambiarme las pantaletas, sino que llegaré a recoger la escenografía. —acotó sonriente ante la excitación que se le anidaba en cada molécula del cuerpo.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa cargada de picardía y sensualidad. La tomó nuevamente por el cuello y la acercó en un movimiento arrebatado y sensual y le chupó los labios. Sonrío sobre la boca de Bella y se alejó.

— ¡Edward Cullen! Eres un grandísimo desgraciado. —reprochó sorprendida, tratando de lidiar con el temblor en sus rodillas.

Él se perdió en el baño y ella se encargó de retocarse la pintura de labios.

Edward regresó con el saco puesto y aunque pareciera imposible se veía más hermoso, en una de las tantas variantes de perfección que podía tener el hombre ya fuera vestido o desvestido.

Bella se miró por última vez en el espejo y en ese momento Edward se le paró detrás y la abrazó. Ella no supo de dónde sacó el teléfono móvil y de esa manera hizo una fotografía.

—Quiero verla —pidió con curiosidad, mientras agarraba su clutch bag y él le mostraba la imagen.

Habían salido sonrientes y abrazados. Admiraba lo alto que era Edward y como ella apenas le llegaba por el cuello, y eso que llevaba puesto unos tacones de quince centímetros.

Bella le colocó sobre los hombros a Edward la gabardina de lana, que venía a juego con el traje y lo hacía lucir más elegante aún y él hizo lo mismo con ella al colocarle el chal y con una mano en la espalda la condujo a la salida.

Edward no contaba con un auto elegante, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a alquilar un Rolls Royce Phantom en color negro; ya Ben los esperaba frente al edificio, había llegado puntual.

Durante el recorrido Edward llevaba sus dedos entrelazados a los de Bella y ella iba taciturna, él sabía que se debía a los nervios porque su mano temblaba a medida que se acercaban al lugar. Una cuadra antes de llegar le tomó la barbilla y la instó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Todo va a salir bien, confío en el excelente trabajo que has hecho. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

Bella dejó libre un suspiro y le regaló esa sonrisa que sabía Edward necesitaba.

—Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado.

—Yo no he hecho nada, este ha sido tu trabajo. Te has esforzado lo suficiente para lograr el éxito que en menos de una hora encontrarás. Sé que tú misma confías en ti. Estás completamente segura de lo que haces.

Bella asentía ante cada palabra que Edward le decía y se daba cuenta que ese hombre que tenía en frente, llenándole los espacios entre los dedos, era lo más bonito que le había pasado en la vida. Y en silencio agradecía a Dios por haberlo puesto ese día en el estacionamiento del Adour, a la misma hora que ella y que casi la atropellara. En ese entonces no pudo deducir a simple vista lo verdaderamente especial que era ese hombre arrogante.

El auto se detuvo frente al Lincoln Center y el estómago se le redujo en casi su totalidad al ver en el cristal la imagen de promoción de Butterfly Night, reflejada y varios periodistas apostados en la entrada; prensa que ella no había solicitado porque la que se encargaría de reseñar el evento debía estar en el vestíbulo del teatro.

Ben estacionó, bajó del auto y lo bordeó acercándose a una de las puertas traseras y la abrió. Edward descendió y le tendió la mano a Bella ayudándola, mientras los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

Bella escuchaba su nombre como una letanía entre los periodistas y muchas veces el de Edward también haciéndole docenas de preguntas que ella no podía entender con claridad y sólo se limitaba a sonreír y saludar agitando una de sus manos. Sintió como Edward la instaba a que se detuviera, ella ante los nervios sólo quería entrar al teatro.

—Bella ¿qué te inspiró a sacar tan rápido una nueva colección, si tan sólo hace unas semanas que nos presentaste la de verano–otoño en el Fashion Week? —preguntó un hombre que rondaba los treinta años.

—Era algo que ya estaba pensado. —contestó con una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué Mariposa Nocturna? ¿Y sobre qué trata? —otro hombre le hacía la pregunta.

—Me gustan las mariposas y las nocturnas en particular tiene a su favor un toque de misterio y eso las hace más atractivas. En menos de una hora sabrán sobre qué trata la colección.

— ¡Bella me tienes enamorado! —confesó una voz masculina y ella no pudo ver al hombre entre la pequeña multitud que la asediaba y sonrió no tanto por el comentario, si no por sentir como Edward hacía más fuerte el agarre en su mano y se tensaba.

—Señor Cullen, permítanos una fotografía de Bella sola. —pidió otra voz masculina. Eran ellos quienes aclamaban por su mujer y aunque no quería hacerlo, debía permitirlo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese pequeño momento las cámaras dispararon los flashes con insistencia.

Él le soltó la mano y se alejó tres pasos, para evitar salir dentro del campo fotográfico y desde esa distancia admiraba completamente atontado lo hermosa y segura que se veía Bella, y descubría otra de las tantas razones por las cuales lo tenía completamente enamorado y era que su belleza era innegable y lamentablemente eso no pasaba desapercibido para los demás que le expresaban el amor de manera tan abierta y él aún no había encontrado la manera de decírselo.

Le dio un par de minutos para que hicieran todas las fotografías que le dieran la gana, pero no les permitió ni un segundo más con su mujer, se acercó y le pasó uno de los brazos por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y se la llevó de todas las miradas codiciosas que se posaban en Bella.

Ambos se despidieron y entraron, en el vestíbulo del teatro los esperaban con champagne y la banda amenizaba el lugar. Bella recorrió con su mirada el lugar y se sentía plenamente satisfecha con la decoración.

Abrazada a Edward se detuvo frente a los anuncios publicitarios y posó para las fotografías, que apenas se las entregaran atesoraría para toda su vida.

Esme, en compañía de Charlie y de Carlisle Cullen la tomaron por sorpresa y junto a ella se hicieron algunas fotografías. La presencia de su amiga y su guardián la hicieron sentir más segura.

La mujer que cantaba, interpretaba un tema de Amy Winehouse y ella desvió la mirada hacia Edward y lo vio sonreír, ese gesto tan hermoso en él y como la canción decía, esa sonrisa hacía que su vida valiera la pena. Meses atrás el eje de su vida era diseñar, ahora sus metas estaban cambiando drásticamente, al menos en ese instante anhelaba poder estar por siempre al lado de Edward, entre sus brazos y colgada a ese sentimiento quería que fuese eterno y le gustaba demasiado ese cambio que él había llegado a hacer en su vida.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Ve a ver a Edward y si está con la boca abierta me avisas. —le pidió porque ella no podía moverse de la silla._

 _—_ _Bells, te dije que todos —contestó de manera espontánea._

 _—_ _En ese caso pásame el teléfono. —solicitó haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos._

 _—_ _Ay Bells, por favor, no seas celosa. ¿Qué culpa tiene el fiscal que no pueda controlar su quijada?_

 _—_ _Pásame el teléfono Esme —repitió la petición._


	20. Capitulo No 19

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 19**

El teatro de The Stage quedó complemente a oscuras, con eso aumentando la expectativa de los presentes al desfile que presentaría la colección Butterfly Night, de la firma Swan.

Bella ya se encontraba en backstage con la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas al ver el diamante que coronaba el anillo de compromiso que Carlisle Cullen le había entregado esa tarde a Esme, la piedra preciosa vibraba ante la temblorosa mano de la chica.

—Ya le he dicho que no es para tanto, seguro que no le costó nada, si uno de los tantos negocios que tiene el hombre es una minera, tal vez su más grande esfuerzo fue hacer la llamada. —azuzó Charlie tratando de molestar a Esme como lo había hecho desde el momento en que le mostró el majestuoso diamante que adornaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

— ¡Charlie! Que poco romántico eres. —reprendió Bella a su amigo y él se carcajeó.

—Lo hace por molestar, pero bien sabes que no me hará enojar, porque puede que lo que más le costó del anillo haya sido la llamada para solicitarlo, pero lo importante es que estoy segura que cada palabra que utilizó para pedirme matrimonio lo hizo de corazón. —atacó la pelirroja con la picardía que siempre la caracterizaba.

— ¡Ay Esme! Está hermoso, ¡me encanta! —dijo abrazándola con verdadero entusiasmo.

— ¡En tres empieza! —se dejó escuchar la voz del chico que llevaba la organización del evento y todos los que estaban tras bastidores se arremolinaron frente a la pantalla que les mostraba lo que pasaba en la pasarela. Excepto Bella y Esme que se asomaron, con la cautela precisa para no ser vistas por el público.

Las notas del piano, empezaron a inundar el recinto y aún a oscuras los aplausos irrumpieron al saber que el desfile estaba por empezar, lo que los asistentes no sabían era que antes disfrutarían de un show que los adentrarían al mundo de erotismo al que Bella tenía planeados sumergirlos.

En el momento en que la voz del vocalista de Muse opacó las notas musicales, del techo cayeron pesadamente seis telas sobre la pasarela y un reflector de luz blanca, iluminaba a cada una.

Seis de las mejores malabaristas con telas y conocidas de Bella: habían viajado desde Las Vegas en uno de los aviones que los Cullen habían puesto a disposición de la diseñadora. Las mujeres aceptaron gustosamente apoyar a su amiga en el evento.

Los exuberantes cuerpos enfundados en jumpsuits completamente enteros de látex se movían al ritmo que feeling good les marcaba, demostrando la destreza con la que contaban, contorsionándose y jugando con el equilibrio y la altura.

Todos los presentes se encontraban con la mirada al techo, más de uno con grandes sonrisas, sobre todo el público masculino. Habían forrado el teatro con tela negra y detrás colocaron mallas de luces que empezaron a titilar como si fuese un cielo estrellado que se encendía y se apagaba de manera progresiva.

Cuando el tema dio sus últimos acordes, las mujeres tocaron suelo, los reflectores se apagaron y sólo se iluminó la U que formaba la pasarela. Las telas empezaron a ascender y se perdieron en el techo y las chicas lo hicieron tras vestidores, tras una lluvia de aplausos de los presentes que comentaban con quien tenían al lado la asombrosa presentación: que en ese momento se trasmitía en directo en las pantallas del Times Square donde anteriormente se promocionaba la misteriosa campaña publicitaria de la firma Swan. También estaba siendo trasmitido en vivo a través de un importante canal de modas y algunas redes sociales.

Los favorables comentarios no cesaban y a Bella no le dio tiempo de agradecerles a todas las chicas, sólo a tres porque las otras tres con la ayuda de parte del equipo que laboraba en backstage se quitaban las jumpsuits de látex y se quedaban con el conjunto de tanga y brassier de lencería y corrieron detrás de la tela blanca.

Al final de la pasarela, había una tela blanca tensada que escondía detrás tres tubos de acero inoxidable y con las luces apagadas en el recinto no podían apreciarlo hasta el momento en que; Express de Christina Aguilera dio inició y los reflectores tras la tela se encendieron, mostrando a las tres chicas a contra luz y una vez más los aplausos las animaban a dar lo mejor de sí.

Con una perfecta y sincronizada coreografía le brindaron al público un show llenó de sensualidad y destreza.

—Bella, ven no podemos perder tiempo. —le llamó Richie que se encargaría de acentuarle el maquillaje y ponerle los accesorios que llevaría en los párpados.

Ella no quería perderse la presentación de las chicas, pero sabía que su transformación se llevaría tiempo y no le quedó más que atender al llamado de su estilista.

La agarraron entre tres personas: dos mujeres y Richie. Mientras se dejaba hacer observaba como las modelos empezaban a ponerse en fila para salir una detrás de otra. Eran doce en total: seis brasileñas y seis norteamericanas. Vestían los dos primeros colores de la paleta que ofrecería, verde esmeralda y ciruela.

Ya no podía sentir ni siquiera nervios, no le quedaba tiempo para vivirlos, porque sentía que todo pasaba demasiado rápido.

—Bells, ¡es todo un éxito! —grito Esme emocionada y dando brincos.

—Esme, recuerda que estás embarazada y que andas sobre unos tacones de quince centímetros —le advirtió Bella que la miraba de soslayo y no pudo parecer seria porque una gran sonrisa se le había fijado a los labios.

—Todos los hombres están con la boca abierta, incluyendo a mi futuro esposo… —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—, ya eso lo arreglaré cuando lleguemos al hotel. —dejó libre un suspiro para drenar los celos que la corroían y prosiguió—: Ahora lo verdaderamente importante es el impacto que está causando la presentación. Seguramente todos pensaban que sería un desfile común y corriente.

—Ve a ver a Edward y si está con la boca abierta me avisas. —le pidió porque ella no podía moverse de la silla.

—Bells, te dije que todos —contestó de manera espontánea.

—En ese caso pásame el teléfono. —solicitó haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos.

—Ay Bells, por favor, no seas celosa. ¿Qué culpa tiene el fiscal que no pueda controlar su quijada?

—Pásame el teléfono Esme —repitió la petición.

Esme resopló sintiéndose molesta con ella misma por haber pasado de indiscreta, y fue en busca del móvil de Bella. Regresó y se lo entregó renuentemente.

Bella apenas tuvo el teléfono en la mano y mientras soltaba un quejido por lo que le estaban haciendo en el cabello buscó en la mensajería instantánea a Edward.

 **Si no cierras la boca, no tendrás ni la más mínima participación en el cierre con broche de oro y juro que me iré a Hunkamania a celebrar.**

Edward sintió el teléfono móvil vibrar en el bolsillo interno de su saco y lo buscó porque estaba casi seguro que era Bella, ya que habían acordado mantenerse comunicados a través de mensajería y supo que no se había equivocado al ver que el mensaje era de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír y en realidad ni siquiera él mismo se había percatado de estar con la boca abierta.

Antes de preguntarle que era Hunkamania prefirió averiguarlo él mismo en la web, y su semblante involuntariamente se endureció al enterarse que era un club donde las mujeres iban a ver hombres bailando.

 **El broche de oro, te lo daré yo.**

Escribió y sin pensarlo se lo envío. Estaba loca si creía que se iría a ver a esos tipos, sólo porque él estaba atento a la presentación.

Bella se carcajeó y estaba a punto de escribir la respuesta pero Richie le quitó el teléfono de la mano y se lo entregó a Esme.

—Aleja este aparato de aquí, que no me deja trabajar. —dijo el chico que necesitaba seguir con el maquillaje artístico que le estaba haciendo a la diseñadora.

La presentación de las chicas en los tubos, llegó a su final y una vez más el cambio de escena se hacía en medio de la oscuridad y de los ensordecedores aplausos de un público completamente encantado con el show que le estaban ofreciendo.

Los periodistas reseñaban lo que para ellos era un evento inesperado. Un desfile que sobrepasaba las expectativas y que para ser de una diseñadora emergente, estaba a la altura de cualquier presentación de colección de los más afamados de la moda. Sin duda la marca Swan empezaría a dar de qué hablar.

Una línea de luces directas alumbraron un extremo del teatro, justo al lado de la pasarela, donde la orquesta filarmónica de Nueva York dio inició a la presentación de la primera modelo, dándole un toque clásico e impresionante al tema que acompañaba el desfile de la chica brasileña con exuberantes curvas y gran desenvoltura al caminar, con un conjunto de tanga y brassier en color verde esmeralda con bordes negros, colores repetitivos de la mariposa isabelina. Una de las tantas especies de la familia nocturna.

La siguiente representación fue la de la Mariposa Atlas con colores anaranjados, casi llegando al óxido y marrones, también hubo colores blancos y grises perla como los de la Bruja Blanca.

En un derroche de sensualidad que no sólo se limitó a conjuntos de tangas y brassier, sino que también tuvieron una gran variedad de pijamas, que iban desde el provocativo baby doll, hasta las más solicitadas para invierno como lo eran las de pantalones y blusas. Con una gran variedad de telas de la más alta calidad.

La orquesta acompañaba al repertorio musical entre los cuales destacaron: All The Lovers de Kylie Minogue y Viva la vida de Coldplay entre otras tantas de las cuales sólo ofrecieron el instrumental.

La colección Butterfly Night había sido presentada y los aplausos no cesaban, mientras Bella trataba de relajarse para salir a agradecer y cerrar el desfile.

La orquesta filarmónica de Nueva York, dio un asombroso intro en instrumental de Dark Horse de Kathy Perry, el tema para su presentación y lo había elegido ella.

Respiró profundo y se armó de valor en el momento en que la letra del tema dio inició. Salió con su conjunto de lencería, que era en encaje casi transparente y realmente diminuto, que pensó mucho para usar. El liguero lo llevaba a la altura de la cintura, con unas medias negras.

Richie le había recogido todo el cabello en un exitoso intento por formar una especie de un capullo. El maquillaje totalmente ahumado y de sus ojos se desprendían unas pequeñas alas de mariposas en color negro, que no se comparaban en nada al tamaño de las inmensas y pesadas alas de mariposa que le colgaban de la espalda y que habían sido un diseño exclusivo de Zuhair Murad. Habían sido ornamentadas casi en su totalidad con pedrerías negras por lo que a cada paso que daba regalaban hermosos destellos tornasolados. Demostrando que la Mariposa negra también poseía hermosos colores.

Edward al verla, fue el primero en ponerse de pie para aplaudirla y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y quedar expuesto en plena pasarela. No imaginaba que Bella sorprendería de esa manera, no podía siquiera pensar que estaba exponiéndose casi desnuda delante de millones de personas que tendrían la oportunidad de verla, ni mucho menos sentir celos, porque él le había pedido que explotara el erotismo y era lo que estaba haciendo y lo hacía de tal manera que estaba completamente seguro que además de él habría muchos hombres luchando contra su entrepierna.

Bella caminaba con toda la seguridad que le habían enseñado y como tantas veces lo había practicado. Su vista no pudo evadir a Edward y al ver la manera en que la admiraba, esa felicidad y orgullo que se desbordaba por su mirada. No pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa y le regaló un sensual guiño de ojos. Tenía el corazón brincando en la garganta de nervios y de dicha al ver como todo el teatro la aplaudía de pie.

Había arriesgado todo lo que tenía en esa oportunidad, sabía que era una decisión algo estúpida, pero confiaba. Por primera vez confiaba en el criterio de un hombre que le propuso hacer esa colección.

Y no sólo Edward la había ayudado, también su tío fue totalmente generoso, en usar sus influencias para que se le abrieran muchas puertas, porque aunque ella dispusiera del dinero para hacer lo que había hecho. Estaba segura que no lo hubiese conseguido sin el poder que el apellido Cullen poseía.

Edward se besó la mano y le lanzó ese beso a ella. Totalmente entregado a esa Mariposa Nocturna que lo descontrolaba totalmente. Esa maravillosa y luchadora mujer que a cada paso que daba se comía el mundo, ese mundo que en ese momento le brindaba una lluvia de papelillos plateados.

Bella en medio de los aplausos, los papelillos, los juegos de luces y la música, abandonó renuente la pasarela. Quería quedarse ahí y disfrutar de esa aceptación que había tenido la colección de lencería. Pero no podía hacerlo debía finalizar el evento.

Bajaba las escaleras que la conducían tras bastidores cuando dos chicas le ayudaron a quitarle las alas que las sentía más pesadas que en el momento de desfilar, y supuso que la carga la había aminorado la euforia que la recorría en el momento del desfile.

Todo el mundo le hablaba, la abrazaba y la felicitaba, mientras intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido, porque estaba tan pletórica, que apenas si se mantenía en pie, mientras se colocaba un albornoz de satén negro.

Charlie llegó con botella de champagne en mano y le entregó una copa, Richie también tenía una botella y dos chicos más repartían copas llenas con el dorado líquido. Esme la sorprendía con un fuerte abrazo y ella correspondió de la misma manera, mientras Charlie le llenaba la copa.

—Por la firma Swan y su exitosa colección Butterfly Night —dijo con una gran sonrisa y elevando su copa.

Los presenten corearon el brindis y en medio de emociones desbordadas le dieron un sorbo a la bebida.

Bella apenas se mojaba los labios con el champagne cuando sintió el líquido frío bañarla y soltó un grito de sorpresa que se convirtió en carcajada al ver que Richie y Charlie agitaban las botellas de Dom Perignon y todos los demás se alejaban convirtiéndola en el blanco del ataque.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, de su albornoz goteaba y no podía siquiera sentir frío ante la felicidad que la embargaba. Se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó que estallara la emoción que la embargaba.

Se sentía estúpida por llorar de esa manera y delante de tantas personas y el llanto se hizo más fuerte al sentir que los brazos de Charlie la resguardaron y escondió la cara en el pecho masculino.

— ¿Te ha caído champagne en los ojos? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No —dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto de felicidad.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque estoy muy feliz. Ni siquiera logro asimilarlo.

En ese momento alguien más la abrazaba por detrás.

—Tienes que asimilarlo Bella ¡ay loca! Esto sólo es el comienzo de todo lo que te espera. —pronosticó Esme aferrándose a esa familia que eran, esa pequeña familia de tres integrantes.

—Esme llévala a que se cambie, lo que menos queremos es que se resfríe. —le pidió Charlie a la pelirroja y le daba un beso en los cabellos a Bella.

Esme se llevó a Bella al baño, donde tuvo que ducharse muy rápido, para no perder el tiempo. Se colocó nuevamente el vestido con el que había llegado y salió.

Se sorprendieron al ver que en backstage, se encontraba Carlisle en compañía de Jasper y Alice

Bella se detuvo, buscando con la mirada a Edward y no lo divisaba por ningún lado.

—Dime que aún llevas puesta la lencería. —le dijo en susurros abrazándola por detrás tomando a Bella por sorpresa, sin embargo al pegarla a su cuerpo no le dejó opciones para sobresaltarse.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero se está secando en el baño, quedó empapada de champagne. —con disimuló llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás para tantear la naciente erección de Edward que se dejaba sentir en su trasero aún con el vestido—. Sin embargo llevo una parecida, en unos minutos nos vamos a que me la quites.

—Me encanta esa idea, aunque me toca seguir aguantándome estas malditas ganas de arrancarte la ropa, porque primero vamos a celebrar el éxito de esta noche y por adelantado celebrar el que tendrás en Paris dentro de ocho días.

Bella sentía el aliento tibio de Edward atravesarle las hebras húmedas y todo su cuerpo se tensó ante las palabras de él. Se quitó las manos que se le aferraban a las caderas y se dio media vuelta, mientras trataba de lidiar con la presión en el pecho.

— ¿París? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Edward asintió con verdadero entusiasmo y una maravillosa sonrisa, la tomó por el rostro y la acercó al de él. A escasos centímetros.

—Es mi regalo por tu esfuerzo, vas a presentar tu colección el próximo viernes en el Grand Palais, espero no haber interferido con otro compromiso.

Bella lo miraba sorprendida, sin lograr sacar palabras claras del nudo que tenía en su garganta y su cuerpo empezó a temblar; estaba segura que no era por frío. Era porque sus emociones la descontrolaban. No lograba darle algún sentido a lo que Edward le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó con voz estrangulada por las lágrimas que le inundaban la garganta—. Intentas molestarme ¿verdad?

Edward negó con la cabeza y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más la besó, demostrándole a través del más dulce y placentero contacto que era cierta cada palabra dicha.

Bella correspondió al beso como si estuviesen completamente solos en ese lugar, se le colgó al cuello y pegó su cuerpo al de Edward.

—No puedo creerlo. —dijo con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo sobre sus labios los dientes de Edward y él intenta mordisquearle la punta de la lengua.

—Pues créelo. Aprovecharemos para celebrar que llevamos ocho meses juntos y no nos hemos matado.

—Técnicamente no son ocho meses juntos. Se cumplen ocho meses de conocernos.

—Para mí, sí. Son ocho meses juntos. Porque desde el instante en que te vi, supe que tendría algo contigo, como mínimo una buena cogida que te dejaría con ganas de buscarme una vez más. Estaba completa e irremediablemente seguro de que contigo quería repetir.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada sin importarle llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Y te ha salido el tiro por la culata, porque has sido tú el que ha terminado buscándome —dijo con suficiencia.

Edward la tomó por las caderas y la hizo chocar en un movimiento brusco contra su pelvis, para que sintiera como lo tenía desde el momento en que hizo acto de presencia en la pasarela. En su irrefrenable sensación de frustración porque Bella tenía razón. Él había caído rendido a los pies de esa mujer.

Bella apoyó sus manos contra el pecho de Edward y lo miró a los ojos, viendo en esas pupilas como el deseo las dominaba y más allá de la excitación que empezaba a instalarse en ella sin piedad, seguía la confusión o fascinación, porque no podía describir lo que sentía al recapacitar sobre lo que Edward le había dicho.

—No puedo creerlo Ed. No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a presentar la colección en París? No he hecho nada.

—No tienes que hacer nada, sólo practicar un día antes y hacer lo mismo que has hecho aquí. Mañana sale la escenografía y eso en dos días lo arman. Las invitaciones ya están entregadas, podrías preguntarle a Esme y Charlie.

Bella abrió los párpados de par en par en el momento en que Edward nombró a sus amigos y volvió la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a ese par que se decían sus amigos pero orquestaban cosas importantes a sus espaldas. Esme y Charlie tenían su atención puesta en ella, pero disimularon y se volvieron a mirar a otra parte.

—Yo se los pedí, les pedí que me ayudaran con eso —dijo Edward llevándole una de las manos a la barbilla e instándole a que regresara la mirada hacia él.

—Ed, no era necesario —musitó contrariada ante tanta felicidad.

—Es necesario. Cada cosa, por muy mínima que sea para que tu talento se dé a conocer. Hoy más que nunca confío en que llegarás muy lejos. Eres extraordinaria en lo que haces Bella y sé que no dudas de eso, sin embargo lo que pasó en el Fashion Week, socavó los cimientos de tu seguridad. —se acercó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, seguido de otro y otro. Atado a esa fuerza que Bella ejercía sobre él y que por más que quisiera no podía alejarse, no tan fácilmente—, ahora es necesario que vuelvas a confiar plenamente en ti. Nada va a salir mal. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto orgullo por alguien.

— ¿Te sientes orgulloso de mí? —indagó con picardía, mientras Edward aún le rozaba la punta de la nariz con los labios, ella le mordisqueó la barbilla.

—Muy orgulloso, mi Mariposa Nocturna —aseguró disfrutando de ese momento de intimidad que le ofrecían los presentes.

—Entonces tu regalo por el tiempo que llevamos juntos, es la presentación de mi colección en París ¿qué se supone que pueda regalarte para estar a la altura? Pide lo que sea.

Edward guardó silencio por varios segundos, simulando que pensaba en algo, cuando en realidad disfrutaba escrutando con sus pupilas en el rostro de Bella. No tenía nada que pedirle, con que estuviese a su lado era suficiente y por primera vez en la vida se sintió anhelando estar con una mujer por más tiempo.

—Que me lleves contigo a París. Pediré el viernes y el lunes en la Fiscalía —aguzó la mirada disfrutando de las reacciones de Bella.

—Ed, eso no es un regalo. Lógicamente tienes que acompañarme, porque te necesitaré ahí alentándome, también te necesito de traductor y sobre todo necesito que me cuides. Qué tal si se pasa algún reportero y quiere agarrarme el culo. —le informó cursándose de brazos e hizo un divertido puchero.

—Definitivamente me iré contigo —masculló imaginándose a Bella en una situación como esa y la hoguera en su estómago cobraba vida y el calor se le esparcía por todo el cuerpo.

—Bueno, entonces pide otra cosa.

—Por ahora no se me ocurre nada, sólo que nos vamos a la recepción que te han organizado en el Palace, ya después cuando seas famosa y no sepas cuánto tienes en las cuentas, dejaré la fiscalía; la torre y me iré a tu apartamento a que me mantengas sentado frente al televisor, tomando cerveza mientras me rasco las pelotas.

Bella soltó una carcajada, de esas que sólo él con sus ocurrencias le arrancaba.

—Por tus pelotas, más te vale que estés bromeando, porque a la primera semana te saco a patadas. El problema no es que dejes de trabajar, sino que la cerveza te sacará una barriga espantosa y tu resistencia sexual se irá a la mierda y si no funcionas cogiendo olvídate de mí. —se alejó sonriendo, sintiéndose traviesa.

Edward se quedó pasmado ante la respuesta que ella le había dado. Definitivamente no le ganaba una a Bella y eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que lo dejara sin argumentos.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _¡Estoy fuera! —dijo a quién ella le había disparado y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que había sacado de juego a su suegro._

 _Sintió vergüenza y emoción, pero se mantuvo resguardada._

 _—_ _Le has dado a mi padre. —dijo Jasper llegando hasta ella._

 _—_ _Lo siento, no sabía que era tu padre. —le recargaba una vez más la pistola a su novio._


	21. Capitulo No 20

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 20**

No era nada placentero despertar con gotas de agua cayéndole sobre la espalda y mucho menos sentir los pies adoloridos, porque haber usado tacones y mantenerse en pie por tanto tiempo le pasaba factura.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —preguntó con voz risueña y se cubría de pies a cabeza con el cobertor para evitar que Edward siguiera haciendo travesuras.

—Son pasadas las dos de la tarde —jaló el cobertor y se sacudió los cabellos con energía para que más gotas cayeran sobre el cuerpo de su mujer—. Es hora de que te levantes, comer algo y te prepares para el compromiso que tenemos pendiente. Yo voy al apartamento porque aquí no tengo ningún traje para la ocasión.

— ¿Tenemos que ir? —preguntó con desgana, abriendo un solo ojo.

—Sí, tenemos que ir. Te comprometiste.

—Ay Ed, la verdad no quiero ir… me duelen los pies —chilló las últimas palabras abrió los ojos y le agarró una mano a su carioca que se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y sobre su piel latina vibraban las gotas de agua. Lo jaló hacia ella—. Además no me diste el cierre con broche de oro.

—No fui yo el que se quedó dormido en el auto —le recordó, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—Me hubieses despertado y estoy segura que habrías sabido cómo hacerlo —aseguró cerrándole el cuello a Edward con sus brazos y su mirada impúdica buscaba los labios masculinos.

—Ciertamente cuento con la habilidad para hacerlo, pero por encima de mis ganas, no me gusta abusar de las mujeres, prefiero la entera y total participación de mi compañera. Sexo a medias no es sexo. La idea no es sembrar ganas, la idea es acrecentarlas, aumentar esa excitación que nace en ti por instinto, es una contrapartida.

—Tienes razón, tal como en este momento, no tienes idea de lo que me ha excitado verte mojado en mi cama. —confesó, luchando con el edredón para abrirse de piernas bajo el cuerpo de Edward.

Él se percató de la lucha que llevaba a cabo Bella y la ayudó dándole jalones al edredón que poco a poco iban dejando al descubierto su tibio y desnudo cuerpo.

—Entonces podemos abrir el día con broche de oro. —sugirió recorriendo con sus manos los muslos de la chica que se erizaban ante su toque y esa sensación para Edward era maravillosa. Vivir el despertar de cada poro de su piel.

—No hay nada que quiera más. Estoy ansiosa por desayunarte. —se mordió el labio sin siquiera tratar de disimular las ganas que sentía por ese hombre.

—Y yo quiero que me desayunes por entero. —le pidió mientras iba en busca de los labios de ella, pero Bella no permitió que la besara y se removió bajo el cuerpo de Edward instándolo a que le liberara el cuerpo.

Él así lo hizo, se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Bella ansiosa y juguetona le quitó la toalla, mientras se relamía y mordisqueaba los labios; sus pupilas le anunciaban a Edward cual sería el destino que tendría su boca, la que a los pocos segundos se apoderó de su miembro y él le regalaba sonrisa cargadas de satisfacción y deseo, las cuales se interrumpían de vez en cuando por jadeos, gruñidos y pedidos.

Ese fue el inicio para una nueva y ardorosa entrega, de esas que protagonizaban los fines de semanas de Edward y Bella. Donde los problemas de él se reducían a nada entre los besos y abrazos de ella.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La sucursal del grupo EMX en Nueva York tenía su encuentro anual de Paintball y este año contaban con la presencia del presidente Carlisle Cullen que se encontraba compitiendo en compañía de sus hijos.

Esme lo alentaba desde las gradas, mientras luchaba contra las ganas de saltar al campo y competir, pero sabía que podía ser peligroso en su estado.

El evento fue organizado por Jasper Cullen por lo que era amenizado por un Dj local. Los grupos eran liderados por padre e hijo y entre los competidores se encontraban algunas invitadas como lo eran Rosalie, Kate y Alice.

Jasper le cubría las espaldas de a Alice que corría y se ponía a salvo de las balas de pintura detrás de los escudos de inflables rojos. Una vez seguros ella se encargó de agarrar la recarga que colgaba del arnés de Jasper y le recargaba la pistola.

—Vamos al extremo derecho… ten cuidado con Rosalie, esa no tiene contemplaciones —le advirtió.

Alice asintió en silencio y él adoraba verla tan sonrojada por el esfuerzo que requería el deporte de correr de un lado al otro y ella se sentía feliz y llena de energías porque estaba viviendo su vida a plenitud. Le encantaba todo lo que hacía con Jasper.

Él le bajó el protector visual de la máscara e hizo lo mismo con la suya, asintió dándole la señal para que corriera y así lo hicieron, Alice corría agazapada detrás de él, mientras disparaba y en ese momento su novio dejó fuera de juego a dos contrincantes.

Calisle y Emmett jugaban en contra de Jasper y Garrett, estos cuatros lideraban cada uno un equipo de doce personas, que corrían y atacaban con la única intención de no salir manchados de pintura.

Garrett salió de juego antes que Kate y entonces ella se les unió a Alice y Jasper.

—Yo voy por tu hermano —sentenció la rubia con ganas de sacar a Emmett de juego y hacer lo que había hecho con su novio.

—Te recomiendo que te vayas por Rosalie, es mejor en esto, si nos descuidamos con ella nos gana a todos. —le aconsejó Jasper y mientras planeaba con Kate los ataques Alice aprovechó para cuidarles las espaldas y entonces vio a alguien asomado detrás de los escudos azules y entonces gateó hasta el área naranja y disparó expuesta a ser blanco, pero logró disparar y sacar de juego al contrincante.

— ¡Estoy fuera! —dijo a quién ella le había disparado y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que había sacado de juego a su suegro.

Sintió vergüenza y emoción, pero se mantuvo resguardada.

—Le has dado a mi padre. —dijo Jasper llegando hasta ella.

—Lo siento, no sabía que era tu padre. —le recargaba una vez más la pistola a su novio.

—No hay nada que disculpar. —una gran sonrisa le adornaba el rostro—. Lo has hecho magnífico… nadie podrá creer quien ha sacado al viejo de juego. —soltó una carcajada y no pudo controlar sus ganas por plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Estoy lista, tenemos que ganar. —dijo entusiasmada y esta vez fue ella la que le bajó el protector a Jasper y emprendieron la carrera una vez más para estar más cerca de algún blanco, pero en ese intento alguien sacó a Alice de juego y no le quedó más remedio que dejar a su novio luchando solo y se fue a la banca para desde ahí seguir alentándolo.

En menos de cinco minutos se le unió Kate, la esposa de Emmett la había sacado sin ningún esfuerzo. Se mantuvieron atentas al partido mientras recibían las bebidas que Garrett les entregaba.

—Parece un adolescente el padrino, está que se babea por Esme —acotó Garrett observando con disimulo donde se encontraba Carlisle Cullen en una de las gradas al lado de su prometida sonreía como si fuera un chiquillo enamorado, mientras le posaba una mano en el vientre y ella le apretaba la nariz.

—Para el amor no hay edades. —dijo Alice, añorando por un momento ver a su padre de esa manera.

—Era hora de que se enamorara el viejo mujeriego ese y que rehiciera su vida al lado de una mujer que lo valore, esperemos que Esme sepa valorar al gran hombre que tiene —contestó el chico sentándose al lado de su novia.

—Al parecer sí lo valora, se le nota enamorada —intervino Kate abrazando al hombre a su lado.

Mientras ellos conversaban, mas participantes salían de juego, hasta que la batalla se puso más reñida y como Jasper había predicho Rosalie acabó con todos. Otorgándole el triunfo al equipo azul que había sido liderado por Emmett y Carlisle.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edward había pasado por Bella a las siete y media de la noche para cumplir con el compromiso de asistir a la boda de Brenda Soderberg que vestiría de novia con un diseño exclusivo de la firma Swan.

Bella le había dicho que estaba por bajar, por lo que decidió esperarla frente al edificio, dentro de la camioneta mientras escuchaba música. A través de las puertas dobles de cristal la vio salir del ascensor y una vez más ella lo descontrolaba vestida con un traje a la base del suelo, con los hombros al descubierto y un peinado que la hacía lucir más alta, el cuello más largo y considerablemente más apetecible. Vestida de esa manera era elegancia y seducción errante que le desestabilizaba el suelo.

Bajó de la camioneta y la esperó en la entrada, con esa sonrisa de simulada seguridad con la que intentaba acallar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Bella vio a Edward en el momento en que descendió de la camioneta y como siempre la presencia de él desataba legiones de mariposas en su estómago y una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderaba de sus labios y por más que intentara dominarla no lograba hacerlo. Se preguntaba si algún día él dejaría de provocar esas sensaciones en ella. Esas que despertó desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Se veía regio, vestido con un traje gris grafito de corte italiano, corbata azul metalizado que sacaba color a la sobria elección. El saco de un solo botón dejaba a la vista el chaleco que lo hacía lucir más estilizado.

—Se supone que la que debe impactar es la novia. —ironizó con picardía y le dio un beso en el cuello y ella le regaló un sutil estremecimiento—. No quiero arruinarte el maquillaje. —guardó silencio pocos segundos mientras la escudriñaba con su mirada—. No por ahora. —decidió lanzar al aire la propuesta de como terminarían la noche.

—Estás tratando de entusiasmarme, pero aún no estoy muy convencida de ir. Temo que apenas ponga un pie en la catedral se venga abajo. —acotó controlando sus impulsos que le gritaban " _comete ese boca_ "

—Entonces ya somos dos, he pisado algún recinto religioso tan pocas veces en mi vida que podría enumerártelas con los dedos de una de mis manos y aún así me sobrarían. Cabe destacar que todas esas veces me han llevado por obligación. —le llevó una mano a la espalda y la guió hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir.

Bella lo observó bordeando la camioneta, lo siguió con sus pupilas hasta el momento en que se sentó al lado de ella.

—Entonces por qué nos sometes a esta tortura… —se acercó y le acarició una mejilla—. Ed, podríamos quedarnos y pasarla muy bien, solo los dos… prometo entretenerte toda la noche, más de lo que podría hacerlo una ceremonia. —paseaba sus dedos con lentitud contorneando el hermoso rostro masculino.

—Estás tratando de convencerme y estás usando estrategias de seducción para ponerme en desventaja, pero aún cuando provoques reacciones en el traicionero de mi cuerpo, mi voluntad no puedes quebrantarla. —se acercó a ella con la única intención de ayudarle con el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el auto—. Sé que no quieres asistir, pero debes hacerlo, yo quiero ver el traje.

—Seguro podrás verlo en las páginas de sociales de los diarios.

—No es lo mismo. Seguro te llevarás varios elogios apenas vean el traje de la novia, porque estoy seguro que es magnífico.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la catedral, los invitados empezaban a entrar en el recinto y dos chicas se acercaron a Bella para saludarla y ella aprovechó para presentarle a Edward. En medio de la corta conversación que mantuvieron él dedujo que eran clientas de la boutique.

Llevaban más de quince minutos sentados y ambos observaban expectantes el interior de la catedral, los asistentes y el novio al que se le acercaban algunos familiares, para hacerle mermar los nervios que lo gobernaban, mientras un leve murmullo recorría el recinto.

Edward empezaba a arrepentirse de haber convencido a Bella para que asistieran. El tiempo en ese lugar parecía no avanzar y el olor a esencias religiosas lo tenían con una alergia que apenas si podía controlar.

Bella admiraba disimuladamente a la puerta y se obligaba a mantener los labios plegados en una semi sonrisa que evidenciara placer por estar ahí, cuando en realidad quería salir corriendo. Nunca se casaría y si algún día le atacaba tal locura y se le hiciese inevitable controlarla, lo último que haría sería hacerlo en una catedral, aún cuando el espació era inmenso sentía claustrofobia.

Cuando por fin las notas de la marcha nupcial acompañaron las voces del coro que se encontraba en los balcones Edward y Bella respiraron aliviados y se pusieron de pie imitando lo que hacían los demás.

La novia hizo el recorrido hasta el altar, intercambiaron algunas palabras el padre de la novia y el futuro esposo. Una vez más los minutos se hacían eternos y ellos no se sentaban.

Cuando por fin lo hicieron, Bella desvió la mirada a Edward Samuel para reprenderlo, pero se impresionó al verlo con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

— ¿No me digas que te emociona tanto como para ponerte a llorar? —preguntó con burla y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Ojalá y fuera por las emociones y no por la maldita alergia que me está torturando. —murmuró.

—Shhh, no digas malas palabras que estás en la casa de Dios. —reprendió divertida.

—Dios si es que existe, sabe perfectamente como soy y no porque esté en este lugar voy a convertirme en santo.

Una vez más les tocó ponerse de pie y al final de la ceremonia perdieron la cuenta de las veces que lo hicieron. Veían a todos conmovidos con la unión en matrimonio de la pareja.

—Hasta que la muerte los separe, ya lo creo. —se burló Edward en voz baja.

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular la sonrisa que le causó la acotación de Edward.

Los recién, marido y mujer. Recibieron los buenos deseos en medio de besos y abrazos de los presentes. Para después despedirse de la iglesia.

Los invitados se fueron a la recepción la cual estaba hermosamente decorada con colores champagne y vino tinto. Edward y Bella compartieron mesa con una pareja mayor y ya habían decidido no quedarse mucho tiempo en el lugar.

Cuando los novios arribaron a la recepción fueron recibidos en medio de aplausos y ellos se encontraban sonrientes, demostrando la felicidad que los embargaba. Bailaron el vals e hicieron la sesión de fotos en las cuales Bella y Edward aparecieron en algunas.

La fiesta era considerablemente más agradable que la ceremonia y poco a poco se iban sintiendo más a gusto, sobre todo con los acompañantes que les habían tocado en la mesa.

Edward miraba a Bella y le sonreía cada vez que la señora mostraba tener la última palabra en la relación y sin embargo el hombre defendía su punto de vista.

A mitad de la celebración el novio sorprendió a su recién esposa cuando una banda californiana se hizo presente en la tarima. La invitó a bailar y más de una pareja los imitó.

Edward se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Bella.

—Vamos a bailar, no has venido para estar sentada toda la noche.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y se puso de pie, dejándose guiar por Edward al centro de la pista de baile, donde ella se abrazó a él y se movieron al suave ritmo de Everything, de Lifehouse.

Bella dejó que el perfume de Edward la embriagara y con sus manos recorría lentamente los brazos, sintiendo como las manos de él aferradas a sus cintura temblaban ligeramente.

Se miraban a los ojos y sonreían creando alrededor de ellos una burbuja que nadie más podía traspasar, solo ellos con ese poderoso sentimiento que se les escapaba por las pupilas y la canción les hacía más fácil expresarse.

Edward llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Bella y le acarició la mejilla, con lentitud y ternura. Con el dedo pulgar le acarició el labio inferior y no pudo seguir conteniendo sus impulsos por besarla y le dio un lento beso en los labios y otro en la punta de la nariz. La estrechó entre sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho para que sintiera como los latidos del corazón habían perdido la cordura.

Bella se refugió en el cuerpo de Edward que le brindaba calor y seguridad, una seguridad como nunca antes la había sentido. Él había llegado a su vida y ella quería que se quedara, por primera vez quería que un hombre con el que compartía intimidad formara parte de ella.

Era tan intenso lo que sentía que empezaba a llenarse de miedo, porque Edward estaba colmándola por entero y no era lo que quería porque sabía que inevitablemente llegaría al punto que tanto temía. Y suponía que tal vez era imposible no caer al vacío, si había decidido acercarse demasiado al borde del abismo, caer era la cuota que debía pagar.

Bella escuchó como Edward cantaba algunos pedazos del tema y lo hacía en voz muy baja, como si estuviese cantando con él mismo y no pretendía que ella lo escuchara. Entonces se aferró a él con más fuerza, hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

Rompieron el abrazo y se pararon uno junto al otro para aplaudir a la banda, que se tomó un poco de tiempo para dedicarle unas palabras a los recién casados.

Después de dos temas más la banda se despidió. Edward y Bella regresaron a la mesa y ahí se quedaron hasta que terminó la celebración.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Ay, no seas tonta. Yo confío en ti y estoy casi segura que si Carlisle me lo confesó es porque sabe que tu marido no te dirá nada, por alguna razón quiere que tú te enteres._

 _—_ _Esme… —Bella musitó el nombre de su amiga, mientras en su interior luchaba la sensatez contra la curiosidad._

 _—_ _Sabes que tu fiscal le tiene pánico al fuego. —lanzó sin esperar a que Bella le diera pauta para hablar._

 _—_ _No pánico, sé que le tiene miedo. —le aclaró sintiéndose aliviada porque Esme pensaba contarle cosas que ya sabía._


	22. Capítulo No 21

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 21**

El ceño intrincadamente fruncido y la mirada azul endurecida, era un claro gesto de reprimenda por parte de Jack Jenks que había hecho a un lado la taza de café, mientras que Alistar Joseph, mantenía su mirada verde selva anclada en el remolino que se formaba en el oscuro y humeante líquido, al removerlo con infinita paciencia para que el azúcar se disolviera y con esa actitud evadía la situación.

Se encontraba en un pequeño café en Harlem, que estaba abarrotado por ser lunes y la hora del desayuno. Todos los visitantes o un gran porcentaje de ellos, eran funcionarios públicos.

—Tienes que hacerlo Cullen. —la voz áspera de Jenks, prácticamente era una exigencia—. Ya tienes todo y sólo estás dilatando el proceso.

—Sé que puedo encontrar más pruebas, aún el hijo de puta de Hardey no se declara culpable —contestó renuente a seguir las sugerencias de su amigo.

—No hace falta su declaración, ya tienes los dos testimonios de su secuaces, también está el de la testigo protegido. Eso es suficiente, piensa como el puto fiscal que eres y saca las conclusiones. Ya tienes todo lo necesario para dar el siguiente paso.

—Cullen —intervino Alistar elevando la mirada y anclándola en la miel de Edward—. Jenks tiene razón, ya tienes todo lo necesario, si quieres esta semana estudiamos la teoría del caso, pero debemos pedir cita cuanto antes con el fiscal general y con la jueza, sino tu objetividad se irá a la mierda.

— ¿Y si no te dan el caso? —inquirió con todas sus alarmas de preocupación activadas—. ¿Si deciden entregárselo a otro?

—El fiscal general, no va a perder el tiempo, asignando a otro fiscal, eso sería empezar de cero. Te he supervisado durante el proceso y sé que puedo y que no, avalar de lo que me entregues. Claro a menos que no confíes en mi capacidad.

—Joseph, confío plenamente en tu capacidad. Sé que cuentas con más años de experiencia que yo, pero este caso es el más importante que voy a tener en mi vida y tengo que hacer justicia. —le dijo con voz calma para que entendiera su suplica.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero piensa que más importante sería tu testimonio. Fuiste el único que presenció el homicidio y podrás explicárselo al jurado. A ti te van a entender y no sólo se harán suposiciones de lo que pasó. Por ahora has hecho tu parte.

—Es lo que parece no entender —señaló Jenks ante las palabras de Alistar—. No entiende que lo más importante ya lo hizo y que necesita abandonar el caso y actuar ya sea como testigo o como litigante.

— ¿Cuándo puedes revisar la teoría del caso? —preguntó Edward al fiscal que lo supervisaba—. Lo revisaremos en la torre.

Jenks dejó libre un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes, echándose hacia atrás en la silla relajó el semblante. Al ver que evidentemente Cullen cedía a los consejos que le estaban dando.

—El miércoles, después de la hora del almuerzo. Pediré la tarde libre para estudiar a profundidad lo que tienes y pautar la reunión con la jueza. —le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Ya será para la próxima semana, el viernes y lunes no trabajo, voy a pedirlos porque tengo que viajar.

—Olvidaba que tenías que acompañar a tu mujer. Bueno creo que entre miércoles y jueves revisamos lo que tienes y la próxima semana pedimos la cita con el fiscal general para que nos busque la reunión con la jueza.

—La semana que viene es el careo de Vulturi con los imputados. —interrumpió Edward.

—Y de eso se encargará Joseph, tú te mantendrás en el salón de expiación. —ordenó Jenks que no se arriesgaría a enfrentar a Cullen una vez más con Vulturi.

—Puedo llevar la situación.

—Así lo dijiste la última vez y Vulturi terminó en un hospital con un ataque cardíaco. No vas a estar en el careo y no hay opciones a replicas Cullen. —la voz del funcionario policial era contundente. No se iba a arriesgar una vez más.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, recuerda que hasta le has puesto una orden de alejamiento —dijo el hombre de ojos color selva poniéndose de lado de Jenks.

—Es un proceso judicial y será en las instalaciones permitidas para el acercamiento. —justificó Edward.

—Te quedarás detrás del espejo Cullen, ya has gastado tu cuota de buena suerte.

—Está bien, me quedaré detrás del puto espejo. —aceptó Edward a regaña dientes y le hacía un gesto a uno de los mesoneros para que se acercara—. ¿Qué van a pedir? —preguntó a sus acompañantes.

—Para mí unos huevos Benedict y jugo de… —hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la lista de jugos en el menú—. De piña.

—Un sándwich y un cappuccino. —pidió Alistar Joseph.

—Yo quiero una ensalada de frutas, pequeña. Pan de salvado de avena, dos lonjas de queso y dos de jamón. Mermelada de naranja y para tomar sólo agua. —pidió Edward acostumbrado toda la vida a comer sano, como era común en los brasileños.

— ¿Desean alguna otra cosa? —preguntó el hombre con rasgos hindúes.

Los tres funcionarios públicos se miraron entre sí y al mismo tiempo negaron, entonces Edward regresó la mirada al hombre de camisa blanca, pantalón negro y delantal rojo: uniforme que hacía juego con la decoración francesa del lugar.

—No, nada más.

El hombre se retiró y ellos siguieron con la conversación que habían mantenido, pero ahora que Edward estaba dispuesto a seguir los consejos de sus amigos, se llevaba en mejores términos el dialogo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bella con una de sus manos le hizo un ademán de alto a Esme que entraba a oficina como si fuese un vendaval, pero que bajó la intensidad ante la señal de su amiga que le señalaba una libreta al tiempo que le entregaba un bolígrafo, mientras asentía con el auricular del teléfono pegado al oído como había pasado toda la mañana. Ante las llamadas que no dejaban de entrar al teléfono local de la boutique.

Esme tomó asiento, frente a Bella y se apoyó con los codos sobre el cristal del escritorio para estar más cerca de su amiga y enterarse de qué y con quién hablaba.

—No, el miércoles no puedo. Tengo otro compromiso, podrían pautarla para el jueves. —Hizo una pausa, mientras revisaba la agenda y Esme con la punta el bolígrafo le señalaba la hora disponible en la hoja de papel marcada por días y horas de la semana—. A las diez de la mañana ¿le parece bien?

— _Sí, ¿entonces pautamos para el jueves a la diez de la mañana en el salón de prensa del hotel Waldorf Astoria?_ —preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea para confirmar la rueda de prensa.

—Sí, me parece perfecto día y hora ¿cuántos medios estarán presentes? —investigó para irse preparando para lo que tenía que enfrentarse.

— _Hasta ahora han confirmado doce medios, le enviaré por correo una lista detallada del evento y de los asistentes. La cual estaré actualizando apenas confirme algún otro medio. Si desea ponemos un máximo de asistentes._

—No es necesario, tal vez cerrar un día antes la lista.

— _Como usted diga señorita Swan. Muchas gracias._

—Gracias a ustedes por la oportunidad. Que tenga buena tarde.

— _Igualmente, señorita._

La mujer al otro lado finalizó la llamada y Bella colgó el teléfono al tiempo que soltaba una bocanada de aire y dejaba caer los hombros. Apenas eran las doce y cuarto del medio día y ya estaba exhausta. Sentía que la espalda le hormigueaba y las pantorrillas se le entumecían.

—Esme deja de subir corriendo las escaleras, recuerda que estás embarazada y que no quieres desistir de los tacones. —la reprendió Bella que se llevaba las manos a las cabeza y con la yema de los dedos se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo.

—Ay Bells, estoy embarazada más no enferma, por cierto esta mañana frente al espejo me di cuenta que ya se está notando. —se puso de pie y bordeó el escritorio, parándose al lado de su amiga. Se desfajó la blusa y se desabrochó el pantalón, exponiendo su vientre—. Mira, se ve tan bonita. —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

Bella titubeó al llevarle la mano al vientre, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se le dibujaba en los labios.

—Sí ya se nota. ¿Aún sientes malestares? —indagó acariciándole el vientre.

—Todas las mañanas, Dios, es como si quisiera que lo expulsara por la boca. Pero sé que todo valdrá la pena. No sabía que deseaba un hijo con tantas ganas hasta que supe que estaba embarazada. Claro después de que pasé el susto.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti Esme, te mereces tu hijo. Te mereces una hermosa familia, como siempre la has soñado.

— ¿Y tú por qué no hablas con Cullen y planean un niño?

Bella retiró la mano del vientre de Esme como si se hubiese cubierto en llamas.

—No Esme, niños no. Ninguno de los dos somos lo suficientemente maduros. No estamos preparados ni física, ni mentalmente para un niño.

—Bueno, sí aún estás muy joven, ¿pero has pensado tenerlos a futuro? Porque si te imaginas hijos con el fiscal, es porque ese es el hombre.

—No, no me he imaginado hijos. No me gusta pensar mucho en el futuro, prefiero vivir a plenitud el presente.

— ¿No te has imaginado ni siquiera un futuro a corto plazo? Si me dices que no, empezaré a pensar que no formas parte del género femenino, que porque sí o sí, soñamos con un futuro. —le dijo Esme mientras reacomodaba su ropa.

—Bueno… —masculló Bella y se daba tiempo a pensar—. Imagino el momento en que lleguemos el viernes a París y le pediré que me lleve a conocer la torre Eiffel.

— ¿Y más a futuro? Bella eso es esta semana. —reprochó haciendo un puchero.

—A ver. —arrastró las palabras y se daba tiempo para pensar, o para ocultarle a Esme lo que verdaderamente pensaba—. Espero que algún día me cuente sobre sus padres es algo que me intriga. No importa si es a fin de mes o dentro de un año, esperaré a que pueda hacerlo.

Esme bordeó el escritorio y volvió a sentarse en la silla que siempre ocupaba.

—Bells, no sé qué tanto sabes del pasado de tu fiscal, pero Carlisle me ha confiado algunas cosas ¿quieres que te las cuente? Porque debe ser agobiante convivir con alguien de quien no te cuenta las cosas que para él son importantes. —dijo con voz calma, comprendiendo la situación de su amiga.

—No sé si deba enterarme, si el señor Cullen te lo confía, no deberías ventilarlo, aunque yo me muera por saber. Siento que la curiosidad burbujea en mi interior. Sin embargo me armaré de paciencia.

—Ay, no seas tonta. Yo confío en ti y estoy casi segura que si Carlisle me lo confesó es porque sabe que tu marido no te dirá nada, por alguna razón quiere que tú te enteres.

—Esme… —Bella musitó el nombre de su amiga, mientras en su interior luchaba la sensatez contra la curiosidad.

—Sabes que tu fiscal le tiene pánico al fuego. —lanzó sin esperar a que Bella le diera pauta para hablar.

—No pánico, sé que le tiene miedo. —le aclaró sintiéndose aliviada porque Esme pensaba contarle cosas que ya sabía.

—Le tiene pánico. —aseguró ante la noticia que manejaba—. Parece que tu hombrecito te cuenta las cosas a medias. Sufre de Pirofobia, por si no lo sabías. Carlisle cuando niño lo llevó a tratarse con psicólogos, porque le tiene miedo hasta a las altas temperaturas, las que para nosotras son normales en verano, para él son una tortura.

Bella parpadeó lentamente y entre cada parpadear, en los oscuros se proyectaban imágenes de las veces, en que Edward se había quejado injustificadamente del calor delante de ella y se metía bajo la ducha por largo tiempo.

—Creo que exagera. El miedo en Edward no es tan agudo. —no supo porqué lo defendió, tal vez para ¿excusarlo con Esme? ¿Protegerlo? No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía.

—Bueno, yo sólo repito lo que me han dicho. —se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y prosiguió—. Sé que esa pirofobia, se debe a que vio morir a sus padres y él era pirómano o algo así, era de estos niños curiosos que le gusta jugar con fuego y fue quien causó el accidente.

Bella no podía creer lo que Esme le decía y en un impulso que la asaltó se pudo de pie.

—Ya no quiero saber nada más. No quiero —repitió negando con la cabeza y eso era una negación a ella misma. No podía creer que Edward hubiese hecho algo así.

Entonces se le desbordaban los recuerdos de las pocas veces que Edward se había abierto con ella y cómo había llorado desconsoladamente entre sus brazos. Él le había confesado que no había sido, que lo habían culpado. Estaba segura que investigaba acerca de la muerte de sus padres. No podía comprender por qué el señor Cullen le contaba eso a Esme, por qué lo hacía de esa manera.

—Bien, ni siquiera quieres saber que su madre fue quien le enseñó capoeira y que es por ella que lo practica todos los días —siguió sin hacerle caso a su amiga.

Bella se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón sintiendo como si un gran peso la abandonara. La nueva confesión era menos abrumadora que la anterior.

— ¿Acaso no es tierno eso de tu fiscal? Ya me lo imagino chiquitito dando volteretas —chilló con voz enternecida.

—Sí debió ser lindo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y sabes que tu carioca, no es carioca. Nació aquí en Nueva York.

— ¡Ya va! —pidió sorprendida—. Yo sabía que no era de Río, porque se fue a vivir con su tío cuando quedó huérfano, pero pensé que vivía en otra casa con sus padres… —guardó silencio de manera repentina, cuando su pensamientos se le adelantaron a las palabras y asoció lo que Edward estaba investigando de su madre, esa vez que habló con alguien por teléfono lo hizo en inglés. Y recordó que él le había dicho que estaba en Nueva York por algo más que por trabajo y entonces todas las piezas que giraban en su cabeza acerca del pasado de Edward empezaban a encajar.

—Pues no, es neoyorkino. Su madre se vino con un novio que tenía, lo hizo sin decirle nada a la familia. Le ganaron las hormonas —explicó Esme lo poco que sabía de la historia—. Pero no te decepciones pasó más años en Brasil que aquí, es brasileño.

Una gran nube de confusión empezaba a apoderarse de Bella y sabía que el único que podía aclararle la situación era Edward. Lo peor de todo era que no se atrevía a exigirle alguna explicación porque ella misma no se abría con él. No estaba preparada y tal vez él tampoco lo estaba. Por experiencia propia sabía que no era fácil exorcizar los demonios del pasado. Prefería mantenerlos enterrados, porque traerlos al presente podría ser muy doloroso.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones y como autómata contestó la llamada entrante.

—Swan boutique, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, será que hoy vamos al almorzar, porque ya me duele el estómago y las cacatúas no dejan de hablar. —la voz de Charlie se dejó escuchar al otro lado y Bella desvió la mirada a la planta baja, tras el mostrador donde se encontraba su amigo realizando la llamada.

—Ya bajamos —dijo con una sonrisa, colgó y regresó su mirada hacia Esme—. Vamos a almorzar. —se puso de pie y agarró su cartera—. Cuando entraste ¿ibas a decirme algo?

—Sí oh por Dios lo había olvidado. —se reprochó ella misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Me llamaron para una entrevista en E, les dije que estabas un poco ocupada y que esta misma tarde le regresarías la llamada.

—Dios, a un solo día y ya estoy cansada. —se lamentó mientras salían de la oficina.

—Es el precio de la fama, ahora debes aprovechar. Es tu momento.

— ¿Pusiste el anuncio para la nueva chica?

Bella sabía que era necesaria la contratación de otra persona para que las ayudara porque ya Esme y Kim no se daban basto con las clientas que visitaban Swan boutique. Apenas si descansaban las dos horas que duraba cerrado el negocio por la hora del almuerzo.

—Sí ya está puesto, de hecho ya tres chicas me han llamado y les dije que pasaran el jueves después de la dos de la tarde. Sé que estarás ocupada, pero yo me encargo de eso.

—Sé que tienes más sentido común que yo para elegir al personal. —le dijo con total sinceridad, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja, decidieron ir todos a comer a un restaurante cercano y cerrar la boutique, por hora y media.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos._

 _Bella asintió mucho antes de contestar queriendo con eso ser más convincente._

 _—_ _Sí, me he sentido un poco mareada, seguro es por la altura._

 _—_ _¿Quieres descansar un poco? —preguntó y su mirada se desvío hacia Charlie que le asentía en silencio, ocultándole esa petición a Bella._

 _—_ _No es necesario, ya estoy mucho mejor. Tan sólo fue un mareo._

 _—_ _Está bien, entonces me acompañaras a descansar un rato. Necesito dormir un poco. —le pidió tendiéndole la mano—. Claro a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa._


	23. Capitulo No 22

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 22**

El avión privado de la familia Cullen, sobrevolaba el océano Atlántico a una altura de 33.000 pies con destino al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle (CDG) en París.

En la aeronave, iban Esme, Charlie, Kim, Garrett y Kate. Lamentablemente y por compromisos laborales Carlisle e Emmett no pudieron viajar. Jasper tampoco lo hizo, por no dejar a Alice, ya que la chica no obtuvo el permiso de sus padres. Sin embargo Bella sabía que contaba con el apoyo de todos los que estarían ausentes.

En uno de los asientos de tapicería de cuero en color crema, se encontraba Edward sentado con las piernas abiertas y los pies apoyados encima del asiento, en el espacio que quedaba en medio iba Bella sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cuerpo masculino.

Edward le apoyaba la barbilla en uno de los hombros, mientras observaban en el iPad la rueda de prensa a la que Bella había acudido el día anterior y que él no pudo asistir por estar trabajando en el caso de su madre junto a Alistar Joseph.

Durante la semana no habían logrado verse ni un solo día, porque sus obligaciones laborales les exigían más tiempo del que verdaderamente querían.

—Siempre tiene que estar el salido que haga preguntas personales. —dijo Edward ante la pregunta que le acababan de hacer a Bella en el vídeo, acerca de su familia y ella evidentemente se puso nerviosa pero supo sortear la situación.

Bella iba a darle una respuesta a Edward pero en ese momento llegó una azafata con un carrito, apenas y se daban cuenta que era hora de comer. La mujer rubia de ojos marrones y amplia sonrisa les mostró los alimentos.

El olor de la avena cocida con leche inundó las fosas nasales de Bella e inmediatamente la repulsión la sacudió, al ver el alimento, aunque decorado con trozos de manzana verdes y espolvoreado con canela molida no pudo contra sus impulsos, ni contra las reacciones que le provocaba. Brincó del asiento y corrió al baño, suplicando interiormente que le diese tiempo de llegar.

Edward quedó pasmado al igual que todos los presentes ante la carrera de Bella. Apenas entró al baño le pasó seguro a la puerta y no le dio tiempo de vomitar dentro del retrete. Una vez más después de muchos años experimentaba la misma sensación.

Y era tan poderosa que podía sentir la mano tapándole la boca y sofocándola hasta que el vómito le saliera por la nariz.

— _No quiero, no me gusta… no me gusta._ —repetía su vocecita infantil como una letanía en su cabeza—. _Por favor no me gusta._ —mientras las lágrimas se le desbordaban y todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

— _Tienes que comértela, cómetela_. —escuchaba la exigencia de esa voz que tanto odiaba y como los dedos embardunados de avena irrumpían con violencia en su boca. Abriéndola y obligándola para que la cucharada, repleta de alimento que sucedía a los dedos, entrara.

Y a esa sucedía una, tras otras cucharada sin descanso, hasta que la boca rebosara de avena y entonces para que la tragara le tapaba la boca y en algunas ocasiones la nariz para que no pudiera respirar y se viera obligada a tragar y aunque lo hacía, enseguida el asco era más poderoso y terminaba devolviendo la comida.

—Voy a limpiarlo, voy a limpiarlo. —decía con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el pánico. Consciente de lo que le esperaba.

En ese momento se mezclaban pasado y presente y dentro del pequeño baño del avión Bella se ponía de rodillas y agarraba con manos temblorosas las servilletas de papel y limpiaba el vómito que había caído en el suelo del baño.

— ¡Bella! —la voz de Edward la sacaba de ese maldito trance en el que se había sumido—. Bella abre, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntaba tratando de forzar la puerta.

Ella se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y respiraba profundo para calmar el llanto y los latidos de su corazón; volvía una vez más a limpiar sus alimentos mal digeridos en el suelo y lanzaba las servilletas sucias a la papelera.

Edward golpeaba pacientemente con la palma de su mano la puerta, sintiéndose completamente aturdido ante la inesperada reacción de Bella.

—Deme permiso —le pidió Charlie a Edward y él renuentemente se hizo a un lado.

Charlie no tocó siquiera la puerta, respiró profundamente y esperó al menos un minuto. Tiempo en el cual Edward lo mirada expectante por mantenerse parado ahí sin hacer nada.

—Bella ¿puedes abrirme la puerta? —preguntó con voz calmada—. Sólo entraré yo. —le confesó e ignoró el gesto que Edward le hacía con una de sus manos pidiéndole que le avisara que él también deseaba entrar.

No hubo ninguna contesta, ni ningún ruido proveniente del interior del baño y sin embargo Charlie no se movió del lugar ni tampoco dijo una palabra más, hasta que la puerta se abrió y él pasó. Edward también avanzó.

—Espere afuera, no puede entrar. —le pidió con voz y mirada suplicante.

Edward se obligó a fijar los pies al suelo y no dar un paso más. La puerta se cerró prácticamente en sus narices y echó un vistazo a los acompañantes. Descubrió a más de uno mirándolo con disimulo y se sintió más impotente aún.

A esa sensación de ineptitud, se le sumaron los celos. Celos porque Charlie demostraba ser más importante que él en la vida de Bella y él quería serlo todo, quería ser a quién ella necesitara, quería estar en sus pensamientos y ser el alivio a sus temores y malestares.

No lograba escuchar con claridad, sólo murmullos y algunos sollozos acrecentando con eso su impotencia porque algo no andaba bien con Bella. Definitivamente algo malo le pasaba y él no estaba enterado. Perdió el tiempo que pasó parado en ese lugar como el más grande de los estúpidos con la mirada fija a la puerta blanca. Pero algo más poderoso que sus sensaciones no le permitía encontrar en los resquicios de su personalidad un poco de orgullo y alejarse.

Cuando la puerta cedió los latidos del corazón amenazaron con ahogarlo y Bella apareció como si nada hubiese pasado, con el rostro lavado y con una sonrisa que aunque amplia no podía esconder las huellas del llanto en su rostro. Se mostraba integra, erguida y aunque Charlie estaba a su lado parecía no hacerle falta su presencia.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Bella asintió mucho antes de contestar queriendo con eso ser más convincente.

—Sí, me he sentido un poco mareada, seguro es por la altura.

— ¿Quieres descansar un poco? —preguntó y su mirada se desvío hacia Charlie que le asentía en silencio, ocultándole esa petición a Bella.

—No es necesario, ya estoy mucho mejor. Tan sólo fue un mareo.

—Está bien, entonces me acompañaras a descansar un rato. Necesito dormir un poco. —le pidió tendiéndole la mano—. Claro a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa.

Bella se aferró a la mano de Edward y antes de irse con él, miró a Charlie quien le regaló una leve caída de párpados, concediéndole con eso el permiso.

Edward se la llevó a la pequeña habitación del avión donde sólo había una cama matrimonial, una mesa fija a la pared y un armario. Con un contraste de colores blanco, beige y azul cielo.

Bella se quitó las botas de tacón que llevaba puesta, mientras que Edward se metió con las zapatillas deportivas en la cama y le ofreció sus brazos para que se refugiara en él.

Ella gateó hasta acostarse al lado de él, le dio la espalda, pero Edward la abrazó por detrás y le empezó a besar lentamente los cabellos.

Él no dijo nada, pero estaba segura que quería hablar, Edward quería hacerle preguntas, pero también sabía que ella no le daría respuestas.

—Creo que estás agotada, así que duerme un poco. —le susurró muy cerca del oído tanto como para acariciarle con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Seguramente es el cansancio, sí es eso. —murmuró y entrelazó su dedos a la mano de Edward que reposaba en su vientre. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo, al menos una hora para sanar las grietas de la muralla que mantenía su pasado encerrado en ese lugar donde no podía lastimarla.

Verdaderamente estaba cansada por todo el trabajo que la había presionado la semana y a eso se sumaba la debilidad de revivir momentos que creía sepultados. Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más y se dejaba vencer ante la respiración acompasada de Edward abrazado a ella, hasta que perdió la consciencia.

—Mariposa dormilona —escuchó el susurro con ese acento portugués que la enloquecía y una caricia en su rostro que la despertaba. Como una gata se removió y casi ronroneó ante el placer de sentirse de esa manera—. Despierta, en unos minutos aterrizamos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? —preguntó sin alejarse un solo centímetro del cuerpo de Edward. No quería que ni el aire se interpusiera entre ellos. Sentía una férrea necesidad de estar así, por alguna extraña razón sentía que sus demonios no podrían atormentarla si se mantenía entre esos brazos.

Edward miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera en color negro y que era bastante deportivo.

—Has dormido unas cinco horas.

— ¡Cinco horas! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —preguntó girando sobre su cuerpo y poniéndose de frente a Edward.

—Porque no había nada que hacer, necesitas descansar si quieres dar lo mejor en la presentación de la colección. —guardó silencio por varios segundos mientras buscaba alguna respuesta en las pupilas de Bella y ella le bajó la mirada—. ¿Te sientes mejor? No sé qué pasó, ni por qué esa reacción, pero Bella… por favor no me excluyas de tus problemas, quiero que también sean míos. Recuerda que eres mía, mí complemento y debemos apoyarnos. —la voz de Edward era una caricia para sus oídos. Trataba de que comprendiera que podía confiar en él.

Bella juntó sus labios y dejó libre un suspiro, mientras se armaba de valor y lo miraba nuevamente a los ojos.

—Mis problemas podrán ser tuyos, el día que tú decidas que tus problemas también son míos.

Ella sabía que él también le ocultaba cosas y cosas muy importantes de las cuales se había enterado por terceros y no por él mismo. Entonces si Edward empezaba a creer en ella, se juraba que encontraría el valor para quebrarse delante de él y mostrarle todos sus miedos.

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta que Edward estuviese pensando en dar.

—Disculpe señor Cullen, deben ocupar los puestos y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. —se dejó escuchar la voz de una de las aeromozas.

—Gracias Judith, ya vamos —contestó Edward reconociendo la voz de la mujer.

Se incorporó en la cama y Bella hizo lo mismo, se colocó las botas y salió de la pequeña habitación del avión.

Ambos se ubicaron en sus puestos, ante más de una mirada discreta, mientras se colocaban el cinturón de seguridad como pedía la aeromoza y en pocos minutos el avión entraba en la pista del aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle.

En la salida los esperaba una Shuttle Van, con puesto para doce personas que los llevaría al hotel Montalembert, donde decidieron hacer la reservación por encontrarse a menos de dos kilómetros del Grand Palais des Champs-Elysées, siendo relativamente cerca si se contaba que en auto estaba a menos de cinco minutos.

Edward chequeó con la recepcionista la reservación y después de confirmar se encargaron de guiar a cada uno a su habitación. Para Bella y para él había reservado una suite en el sexto piso. Donde los dejó el botones que los ayudó con el equipaje.

— ¿Necesita que le envíe a alguien para que organice su equipaje en los armarios? —preguntó el hombre en inglés, pero con el ronroneo de su idioma marcando cada pronunciación.

—No, por ahora no. Lo solicitaré cuando sea necesario. Muchas gracias —dijo Edward entregándole un billete, por el pago de la propina.

Mientras Edward hablaba con el botones Bella admiraba la habitación que era elegante y original, donde predominaban las pieles y las maderas. La luz se colocaba por las ventanas iluminándola con naturalidad. Atravesó la pequeña sala de estar y caminó por la habitación, acercándose a la ventana que ofrecía la vista de un típico patio parisino. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro se le escapó del pecho al sentir las manos de Edward anclándose en la cintura y el cuerpo masculino con toda su fortaleza y calidez se acoplaba al de ella.

— ¿Te sientes cansada? —preguntó con la mirada fija en los cortos cabellos que no alcanzaba a ser recogidos por la liga y adornaban la nuca de Bella. Le gustaba demasiado admirarlos, cualquier cosa en ella por mínima que fuera le causaba fascinación.

—No, ya descansé lo suficiente. —posó sus manos sobre las de él y entrelazó sus dedos. Aferrándose lo instó a que la envolviera con sus brazos y Edward así lo hizo.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver cómo van los preparativos en el teatro?

—Sí, me encantaría. Además quiero conocer un poco de París, pero antes quiero darme un baño.

—Te parece si nos metemos un rato en la bañera. —propuso depositándole un beso en el cuello.

—Me parece que es una idea muy tentadora.

—Sinceramente pienso tentarte.

—Entonces no pierdas tiempo, ve a poner a llenar la bañera que yo desempacaré la ropa que vamos a usar.

Edward la soltó sin más y salió corriendo al baño, ella se volvió sonriente y caminó hasta el equipaje. Después de rebuscar entre las maletas colocó sobre la cama las prendas que usarían.

Bella se sorprendió al ver que Edward salía desnudo del cuarto de baño y la tomaba por una mano. Ella boqueó un par de veces buscando la manera de poder expresar lo que se le atravesaba por la cabeza ante la insolencia de él.

—Para que perder tiempo. Ya la bañera se está llenando —alegó como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, mientras la arrastraba al baño.

Al entrar al baño a Bella la llenó una sensación de paz, ante el aroma de las esencias y los colores que dominaban como lo era el blanco y los cromados de las griferías que eran de estilo retro.

Se llevó las manos a la bufanda para empezar a desvestirse, pero antes de que pudiese quitársela Edward lo impidió.

—Deja que yo lo haga —solicitó mirándola a los ojos—. Prometo que sólo voy a desvestirte.

Bella dejó caer los brazos y se ofreció tácitamente a ese hombre. Las manos de Edward volaron a la prenda de cuadros y con cuidado la jaló, alternando su mirada de los ojos de Bella a sus dedos desojando cada botón de la campera que ella llevaba puesta.

En el lugar sólo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, que poco a poco se agitaba ante la expectativa, y el sonido de cada prenda al caer al suelo. No hacían falta palabras, las miradas hablaban. Bella se encontraba agradecida y deseosa. Edward afortunado y excitado.

Tras la prenda de cuero, siguió la blusa color blanca y Edward no le prohibía a su mirada que se recreara con las partes que más le exigía el deseo, sus pupilas se dilataban progresivamente ante cada respiro de Bella que hacían mover acompasadamente sus provocativos senos enfundados en el brassier y aunque la boca se le hiciera agua y mataría por devorarlos. Había prometido sólo desvestirla.

Con sus dedos índice bordeó la pretina del jean, hasta llegar al botón metálico y desabrocharlo, al pretender apoderarse de la cremallera sus dedos rozaron el pubis que aunque cubierto por la resistente tela, ella había sentido la pequeña infracción que había cometido y la piel femenina se erizó. Él no contaba con tanto auto control como para obligar a que sus labios no se curvaran en una sonrisa incitadora.

Bajó la cremallera y se puso de cuclillas lentamente al tiempo que hacía descender el jean, hasta las pantorrillas donde se encontró las botas y sin perder tiempo en el calzado se los quitó con la ayuda de Bella que para encontrar equilibrio, apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Segundos después se mostraba ante él vistiendo únicamente el brassier y esa diminuta tanga de hilo ocasionaba efectos colaterales a su miembro.

Se levantó y caminó en torno a Bella, la bordeó admirando y disfrutando de cada contorno de ese escultural cuerpo y le gustaba ver como aumentaba su coloración al sentirse observada. Se detuvo detrás de ella y le desabrochó el brassier el cual cayó frente a Bella.

Los dedos pulgares de Edward se hicieron espacio por la fina tela de encaje en sus caderas y empezó a bajarla. Su exclamación religiosa se confundió con un jadeo al ver como el hilo emergía de en medio de las nalgas de su mujer a medida que él lo bajaba y sintió celos de esa prenda que tenía la dicha de estar en esos gloriosos lugares más tiempo de lo que podría estar él.

Una vez más se puso de cuclillas para quitar la prenda por completo y tuvo que hacer oídos sordos a las nalgas de ella que le gritaban " _Muérdeme_ "

Se irguió una vez más y caminó hasta ponerse en frente de su mariposa que era sacudida por temblores a consecuencia del deseo. La desnudez brillaba ante sus ojos y entonces le llevó una de las manos a la liga que sostenía los cabellos y tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible empezó a jalarla.

—Auch. —se quejó Bella frunciendo el ceño, ante el dolor que le causaron algunas hebras enredadas en la liga.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —se disculpó de la mejor manera que podía y entonces ella empezó a reír mientras lo ayudaba.

Contagiándolo a él con su risa.

—Vas a dejarme calva. —acusó sin dejar de reír y ese pequeño momento eran más que dos amantes, eran dos amigos que disfrutaban de los pequeños desaciertos en la relación.

En medio de risas entraron en la bañera, donde los cuerpos empezaron a rozarse y como una muerte inevitablemente anunciada, se entregaron al placer de saciar las ganas que habían alimentado con cada mirada y con cada caricia.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el lobby del hotel se encontraban Edward y Bella en compañía de Charlie y Esme que se habían sumado para ir a ver cómo iban los preparativos en el Grand Palais y así conocer un poco más de la renombrada ciudad de la luz.

Un botones se acercó hasta donde los americanos se encontraban reunidos y les anunció que el auto que los llevaría hasta el emblemático edificio había llegado. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al vehículo.

Durante el corto trayecto, conocieron el edificio de la asamblea nacional, el ministerio de la defensa, el Palacio Borbón, el puente Alexander III que atravesaba el río Sena y por supuesto la torre Eiffel que se podía ver desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Esas fueron algunas de las estructuras que amablemente el chofer les nombró.

Al llegar Grand Palais con su arquitectura ecléctica, lo que captó la atención de los visitantes fue la gran cúpula acristalada que se elevaba imponente y no perdieron la oportunidad para tomarse algunas fotografías. Esme no pudo evitar reír después de capturar con la cámara del teléfono de Bella una fotografía donde ella quedó en medio de Charlie y Edward. La cara de su amigo de muchos años era envidiable.

Frente al palacio en grandes vallas se anunciaba el desfile de la colección Buterfly Night. Donde también se hicieron unas fotografías y algunos turistas y residentes reconocieron a Bella en el anuncio publicitario y sin siquiera conocerla, ni saber a qué se dedicaba le pidieron fotografiarse con ellos y ella amablemente accedió.

Un guía los condujo hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile y vieron a muchas personas trabajando a contra reloj montando toda la escenografía. El corazón de Bella se desbocó ante la felicidad de ver hasta donde había llegado su sueño.

Sólo esperaba que las chicas que se encargaban de las acrobacias, descansaran lo suficiente para que pudiesen brindar un espectáculo de lujo, como lo hicieron en el Lincoln Center.

—Está quedando maravilloso —esbozó Esme emocionada y se le colgaba del cuello a Bella.

—Más que eso diría yo. Ay Esme no me lo creo —chilló conteniendo un grito de emoción y sin embargo expresaba toda su felicidad aprovechando que Edward estaba hablando con dos hombres que tal vez eran con los que había acordado el evento.

—Es que el fiscal, es la guinda del pastel. ¿Dime si eso no se hace por amor? —codeó a Charlie a su lado.

—Prefiero reservarme mi opinión. —contestó el aludido con fingida indiferencia.

—Charlie si él ya ha hecho suficiente ¿puedes quitarle el cartel de desgraciado y aceptarlo? —preguntó haciendo un puchero y con uno de sus dedos jugueteó con el labio inferior de Charlie que sobresalía ante su renuente actitud.

Charlie abrió la boca de manera sorpresiva y le mordisqueó el dedo a la pelirroja de manera juguetona y ella le golpeó un hombro y salió corriendo.

Bella miraba divertida como Charlie se disparó a correr detrás de Esme y agradecía que ella al menos hubiera optado por calzado cómodo.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —preguntó Edward sorprendiendo a Bella que no lo sintió llegar a su lado.

Él se encontraba realmente sorprendido al ver la actitud juguetona e infantil del hombre que hasta el momento había catalogado como el más centrado del grupo.

—Jugando —contestó ella con la mirada brillante por la felicidad que la embargaba—. Ven vamos —le dijo tomando de la mano y tirando de él, empezó a correr.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó sonriendo y dejándose arrastrar por Bella.

—En el momento en que te suelte la mano, tendrás que intentar atraparme.

—Pero sólo me bastarán dos segundos para atraparte.

—Pero no lo harás, porque quieres jugar.

—Creo que es algo peligroso ese juego para Esme, podría tropezar y caer y entonces mi tío podría morir si se le pierde la última cosecha —le informó sin soltarle la mano a Bella que ya quería liberarse.

—Nada malo pasará porque Charlie no la está acosando, además no creo que sea la última cosecha de tu tío, no seas malo. El señor Cullen se le nota que aún resiste. —le dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía y entonces él tuvo que echar la cabeza hacía atrás para poder soltar una carcajada y le permitió que se liberara.

Bella corrió y Edward le concedió ventaja para poder ir tras ella, permitiéndose ser parte de ese juego, que involucraba a los que para él era la familia de su mujer. Era lo único que conocía de ella y en ese momento estaba seguro que no necesitaba nada más.

Cada vez que estaba por alcanzarla dejaba que se le escapara y a sus oídos llegaban las carcajadas cantarinas que soltaba Esme y supuso que eso debía hacer feliz a su tío y por eso la había elegido. Bella aprovechaba e interponía a Charlieentre ellos, utilizándolo como escudo para que no la atrapara y él refrenaba el paso en seco. No le tenía miedo al hombre, le inspiraba demasiado respeto y admitía que eran pocas las personas que despertaban eso en él.

Los hombres terminaron por atrapar a las mujeres y Esme se empeñó en que Charlie se la llevara cargada. Edward miró de soslayo a Bella, con eso preguntándole si quería que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Ni se te ocurra —fue su contundente respuesta, mientras atravesaban la Avenida Roosevelt, habían decidido que regresarían caminando al hotel y así conocer un poco más de la ciudad.

—Vamos a tomarnos un café. —ofreció Edward, consciente de que Bella no había comido nada.

Llegaron a la Brasserie le Grand Palais, un restaurante que contaba con una fachada bastante parisina como lo era el toldo rojo, con negro y las letras doradas que anunciaban el nombre. Prefirieron quedarse en la terraza y comer algo sencillo. La mesa eran de puestos para dos, pero amablemente dos mesoneros juntaron la mesas para que los cuatros estuviesen juntos.

Mientras disfrutaron de los alimentos y conversaban, observaban a la gente y autos transitar por la calle que pasaba justo en frente de ellos. Esme repitió el mousse de chocolate que pidió para el postre y alegó que debía alimentarse por dos.

Al terminar decidieron caminar franqueando la avenida Los Campos de Elíseo. Visitando algunos puntos históricos de la ciudad que quedaban cerca como la plaza de la Concorde y se tomaron algunas fotografías en el obelisco, la fuente Des Mers y el arco del Carrusel. Entrada la tarde terminaron sentados a la orilla del río Sena, observando como la Torre Eiffel se iluminaba, ofreciéndoles un maravilloso espectáculo.

Regresaron al hotel y al día siguiente salieron por la mañana a la Torre Eiffel, contaron con la compañía de Garrett y Kate; aunque quisieron pasar más tiempo conociendo la ciudad, no pudieron porque tuvieron que volver al hotel y prepararse para la presentación de la colección de Bella.

—He pensado qué quiero de regalo —le dijo Edward en el momento en que tuvieron que separarse porque a ella le tocaba ir a backstage y a él ocupar su puesto en primera fila frente a la pasarela.

—Te dije que podías pedir cualquier cosa. ¿Qué quieres? —indagó con interés.

—Te lo diré mañana en el avión.

—Ed, pensé que nos quedaríamos un día más. —esbozó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Él se acercó a ella y le miró los labios, maldiciendo en ese momento al maquillaje que le gritaba que no podía besarla, no como quería, se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior y las pupilas de Bella siguieron el lento movimiento. Sentir la respiración de ella estrellársele contra los labios le erizaban la piel.

Con parsimonia deslizó su mirada hasta los ojos de Bella.

—Te lo diré mañana en el avión. —repitió en un susurro y le dio un beso en el mentón—. Ahora ve que el staff espera por ti. —le pidió al ver que había un hombre y una mujer ambos vestidos de negro con la credencial del evento colgándoles del cuello.

—No es justo lo que haces, Hitchcock. —reprochó con un puchero, esa manera en que Edward actuaba. Todo en él tenía que ser un misterio.

Edward se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y al sonreír se le enarcaron ambas cejas, un gesto que lo hizo parecer un niño, pero que a ella le encantó. No le quedó más que acudir al llamado del Staff que discretamente la esperaba.

A Bella una vez más los nervios se le arremolinaron en el estómago, apenas toda la energía desbordada que se vivía en el backstage la golpeaba. Todos se movían de un lado a otro, hablaban al mismo tiempo. Mujeres en lencería, hombres maquillando y peinando y a sus oídos también llegaba los aplausos provenientes del público que esperaba ansioso.

Aún en contra de todos sus temores, que naturalmente la invadían y que estaba segura que aunque hiciera la misma presentación cien veces, sentiría de la misma manera. Disfrutó de todas las atención y hágalos que el público francés, le prodigó en el momento en que se mostró ante todos como la Mariposa Nocturna.

Esme aseguraba que el mercado francés caería ante el aleteó de la mariposa y que apostaba todo lo que poseía a que en menos de dos meses alguien la contactaría para abrir una sucursal.

Bella sabía que su amiga era una soñadora, pero soñadora extremista. Apenas estaba pensando en cómo meter la firma en el mercado francés como para asegurar que en tan poco tiempo contaría con una tienda en el continente Europeo, si apenas poseía una a duras penas en Nueva York.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Que emoción llegamos a los 100 Reviews, veamos si llegamos a los 500 Reviws antes de acabar con la historia_**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _No llores Bells… Menina, el niño está bien. —el consuelo que pretendía brindarle con sus palabras no surgía ningún efecto en ella._

 _—_ _No… no el niño no está bien, yo sé que el niño no está bien, puedo darme cuenta, puedo comprenderlo._

 _Bella pretendía que él entendiera que no se refería a Seth, que se refería a ese niño herido que vivía en_ _Edward_ _, podía identificarlo porque la niña herida que vivía en ella lo reconocía._


	24. Capitulo No 23

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 23**

Edward no cumplió su promesa de hacer la petición de su regalo, ni muchos menos de informarle hacia dónde se dirigían, apenas abordaron el avión. Y que para su sorpresa, ellos eran los únicos que ocupaban la nave.

— ¿Para dónde vamos? —preguntó una y otra vez; Él simplemente evadía la pregunta e iniciaba cualquier tema para obtener su atención y hacerla desistir del interrogatorio.

Hasta que decidió ignorarlo de igual manera y guardó silencio, agarró una revista que reposaba en la mesa que tenía en frente de su butaca y maldijo mentalmente al ver que estaba en portugués pero igual decidió entretenerse con las imágenes. Hasta que se encontró con lo que parecía ser una entrevista que le había hecho al señor Cullen. En la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo, estaba él parado y detrás un gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad de Río de Janeiro.

Edward ladeó la cabeza para admirar la revista que Bella tenía en las manos y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa entre maliciosa y burlona.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Leo. —mintió y siguió indiferente, concentrándose en las palabras y memorizándolas. Algún día les sabría el significado.

— ¿En portugués? —curioseó divertido.

—Leo —repitió con la mirada fija en las pequeñas letras.

—Está bien, entonces te dejo leer tranquila —miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y sabía que faltaba poco para llegar. Ya que no quiso que el piloto marcara la ruta en las pantallas para que Bella no supiera el destino que les esperaba.

Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de jean que llevaba puesto y se puso a revisarlo se paseó por algunos documentos, los vídeos que eran muy pocos los que tenía y las imágenes rememorando los momentos que se habían quedado detenidos en las fotografías.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al ver una imagen de Seth. Era su amigo, era más que eso, era como un reflejo de su niñez. Sentía una gran conexión con el chico, porque ambos habían perdido a temprana edad y de manera trágica a sus madres y ambos tenían el mismo miedo al fuego. Sólo que lamentablemente Seth no pudo escapar de las llamas y llevaba los estigmas de ese accidente.

—Bella.

—Aún leo —dijo con firmeza obligándose a ignorarlo.

— ¿Te gustaría conocer a un amigo? —indagó y ella le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto; antes de que se fuese a forjar ideas descabelladas en su cabeza le tendió en teléfono.

Bella dejó la revista sobre su regazo; agarró el teléfono y vio en la pantalla a un niño que aparentaba rondar los diez años. A su mirada no se le escapó como gran parte de la piel en la mejilla izquierda y el cuello del pequeño era de un color rosáceo y se le notaba algo tensada y muy delicada. Desvió la mirada de la imagen y la ancló en Edward.

—Es un amigo, se llama Seth —le explicó y en su voz vibraba entre orgullo y ternura.

Bella nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en Edward y ella le sonrió.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces? —le preguntó regresando la mirada al teléfono, pero la pantalla ya se había apagado y bloqueado.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio pensando si debía confesarle a ella la existencia del hospital.

—Su caso lo lleva un compañero. Ben quiere adoptarlo. —al final no se atrevió. Tal vez era una tontería seguir ocultando la labor que llevaba a cabo, pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo, no por el momento.

— ¿Ben? ¿Tu guardaespaldas? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco confundida.

—Sí, es que Seth… él tuvo un accidente y perdió a su familia. Las cicatrices en su cuello y mejilla, en realidad en gran parte de su cuerpo son a causa de las quemaduras que sufrió en el accidente.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward y supo porqué el niño era su amigo, al recordar lo que Esme le había contado. Dos grandes lágrimas rebasaron el filo de sus párpados y se derramaron sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, ni siquiera parpadear.

—Hey ¿qué pasó? —le preguntó él sorprendido, poniéndose de pie al ver las cristalinas gotas que brotaron de los ojos de Bella.

En menos de una zancada atravesó el pasillo que los mantenía alejados y sin pedirle permiso se le sentó a ahorcajadas en las piernas e intentó acunarle el rostro pero Bella fue más rápida y le cerró el torso con los brazos y los estrechó con fuerza, mucha fuerza y le hundió la cara en el pecho.

Edward no podía comprender la actitud, ni por qué lloraba, ni mucho menos por qué amenazaba con fracturarle las costillas. Pero lo que verdaderamente le sorprendía era que llorara de esa manera por la historia de Seth.

Él le pasó uno de los brazos por el cuello y con la mano libre le frotaba la espalda con infinita ternura, dejándole caer besos en los cabellos.

—No llores Bells… Menina, el niño está bien. —el consuelo que pretendía brindarle con sus palabras no surgía ningún efecto en ella.

—No… no el niño no está bien, yo sé que el niño no está bien, puedo darme cuenta, puedo comprenderlo.

Bella pretendía que él entendiera que no se refería a Seth, que se refería a ese niño herido que vivía en Edward, podía identificarlo porque la niña herida que vivía en ella lo reconocía.

—Claro que está bien. Si lo dices por sus cicatrices, sí, evidentemente sufrió y está tratando de reponerse a la perdida de sus padres, pero estamos haciendo lo posible para que supere todo lo que le ha pasado. —le tomó el rostro y prácticamente la obligó a que lo mirara a la cara—. ¿Quieres conocerlo? —preguntó mientras que con los pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Bella no podía hablar ante las lágrimas que hacían estragos en su garganta y sólo pudo asentir.

—Lo siento —esbozó con la voz quebrada—. No sé por qué me he puesto tan sensible. —trató de disculparse por su inesperada actitud.

—No creo que sea tu periodo menstrual, si hace poco que lo pasaste, cinco días para ser exacto.

— ¿Ahora me controlas mi ciclo menstrual? —no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ante la exactitud con la que Edward le había dado los datos.

—No es tan difícil, lo llevó porque me conviene. —se tocó la frente con uno de los dedos índice—. Tengo buena memoria.

—Eso ya lo sé… pero una vez más estás desviando el tema y ahora lo haces porque intentas hacerme sentir mejor.

—Tal vez —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y le chupó los labios de la manera en que le encantaba hacerlo.

—Está funcionando —murmuró contra los labios de Edward los cuales se plegaron ante una sonrisa—. ¿Me llevas a ver a Seth? —preguntó suponiendo que ya regresaban a Nueva York.

— ¡No! Recuerda que es un regalo para mí. De hecho ya estamos por llegar y en cualquier momento nos avisan que debemos ponernos los cinturones de seguridad, porque vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto Schiphol.

— ¿Schiphol? Creo que lo he escuchado alguna vez.

—Estamos por llegar a Ámsterdam.

— ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer en Ámsterdam? —indagó fijando sus pupilas en las de él.

—Unas compras y tal vez, si aceptas saldremos esta noche.

Una hora después se encontraban caminando por la calle de la ciudad con el espíritu turístico amsterdamés en su punto más alto. Tomándose fotografías frente a las gigantescas letras blancas y rojas que los invitaban a gritar " _Yo soy Ámsterdam_ "

Bella se separó del enunciado y corrió en busca de su teléfono móvil que lo tenía una mujer que amablemente se ofreció para fotografiarlos juntos.

— ¡Cuidado con la bicicleta! —le advirtió Edward y corrió al ver que casi se la llevaba por delante un ciclista—. Tienes que estar pendiente.

Bella con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado en la garganta, le recibió el teléfono a la mujer.

Edward agradeció en neerlandés, a la señora y miró a ambos lados de la vía para ponerse en un lugar seguro. Él no hablaba ese idioma, apenas y se defendía con las pocas palabras que había aprendido de Tanya.

—No es mi culpa, tienen que tener cuidado —argumentó Bella. Al ver como cientos de ciclistas colmaban la ciudad.

—Pues tendrás que tener cuidado tú, porque aquí todo el mundo anda en bicicleta, los neerlandeses son muy ecologistas y sólo usan los autos en ocasiones que verdaderamente lo ameriten, pero si son ecologistas, poco respetan las señales de tránsito —le explicó Edward cerrándole el codo con una mano y la guiaba.

—Ed… —susurró el nombre y él la miró—. No me gusta que me agarres de esa manera —le confesó con tacto para que él no mal interpretara el pedido que le estaba haciendo.

—Está bien, no hay problema —le dijo soltándola y no se permitió ningún otro contacto.

Bella llevó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los de él

—Me gusta más así, es más un agarre de personas que se complementan. —sonrió y él le correspondió; también se llevó el agarre a los labios y le dio un beso al dorso de la mano de la chica.

Siguieron caminando y maravillándose con las edificaciones de ladrillos que formaban la emblemática arquitectura. Bella casi sorprendida al ver lo angostas y altas que eran las casas y como estaban tan unidas que no había espacio entre ellas.

Los canales de agua eran los que sin duda representaban a la ciudad y descubría que los habitantes eran de rasgos duros y muy serios, pero, al momento en que preguntaban por algo se mostraban muy educados y atentos.

—Vamos a entrar, al barrio rojo, es ahí dónde vamos a hacer algunas compras. Imagino que has oído hablar del distrito rojo, barrio rojo, barrio sexual.

—No mucho, en realidad nunca antes me había interesado por aprender algo de Ámsterdam —confesó sintiéndose un poco apenada—, y no sabía que era tan bonita.

—Bueno entonces te advierto que no es un lugar muy común al que vamos. El barrió rojo se caracteriza por su exposición sexual, aquí el voyeurismo es el plato principal. Vas a ver algunas mujeres exhibiéndose y lo que hacen es ofrecer servicios sexuales. Es un lugar libre. No hay leyes que controlen este distrito.

—Ya veo porque lo conoces —masculló, no muy contenta.

—No te voy a mentir. —ladeó la cabeza y se alzó de hombros de manera desenfadada—. Es exactamente lo que está pasando por tu mente.

Bella entrecerró los párpados y negó reprobando las actitudes del pasado de Edward.

—Vas a tener que hacerte unas pruebas, para asegurarme que estás completamente sano.

Edward soltó una ruidosa carcajada ganándose la mirada de algunos transeúntes.

—Y ahora es que pretendes que me haga pruebas, como que tu sentido de precaución está bien jodido. —desenlazó sus dedos de los de Bella, soltándose del agarre y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros pegándola a su cuerpo—. Pero para tu tranquilidad estoy bien sano, me hago pruebas tres veces por año —le dio un beso en la sien.

Bella supo que entraban al barrio rojo porque la mayoría de los establecimientos tenían las fachadas en color escarlata y a medida que avanzaban empezó a ver las vitrinas en las cuales se exhibían las mujeres. Eran como si fuesen maniquíes en tiendas, pero evidentemente su objetivo era encontrar algún cliente y provocaban con sus casi inexistentes vestimentas y sus bailes. Había para todos los gusto ¡vaya que si los había! En el momento en que se detuvieron frente a una vitrina donde se exponía una mujer obesa que llevaba una tanga de hilo que se perdía entre tanta carne y a sus pezones, de unos enormes senos ya caídos, lo cubrían unos chupones y ese atuendo lo acompañaba con unas zapatillas adornadas con plumas.

Admitía que la mujer se movía con destreza y ella de manera divertida llevó su mano y le tapó los ojos a Edward y él se carcajeó seductoramente. Bella se le acercó al oído y le susurró:

—Si la quieres te la doy de regalo, total dije que podías pedir lo que quisieras. —sin atreverse a quitarle la mano que lo mantenía a ciegas.

— ¡Vaya! Que considerada, ¿por qué no me ofreciste a la rubia dos vitrinas atrás? —preguntó divertido y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

—Voy a ignorar totalmente ese comentario, porque si le doy importancia terminarás flotando en uno de los canales.

Él volvió a sonreír, buscó la boca de la mujer a su lado y ella le ayudó a encontrarla pero no se dignó a quitarle la mano de los ojos, se besaron mientras sonreían y las risas se hacían más intensas cada vez que se chocaban con los dientes.

Hasta que la mujer tras la vitrina les tocó el cristal, interrumpiendo el jugueteo que mantenían con sus bocas y entonces Bella decidió permitirle la visibilidad a Edward.

La extravagante y segura mujer les sonrió, pero detrás de ese gesto estaba un " _Quítense del medio_ " ellos comprendieron y correspondieron de manera amable, se alejaron.

—Hay un olor que ya me tiene con fatiga —se quejó Bella.

—Es marihuana.

—Sí, olvidaba que en la famosa Ámsterdam libertina no hay leyes. Excepto tomar fotografías —acotó con sátira.

—Bella, no pienses como la gran mayoría. Ámsterdam es más que sexo y marihuana. —la tomó por la mano y la guió a un pequeño local de grandes ventanales y paredes de ladrillos en los cristales había un aviso en luces de neón que anunciaba un " _Coffee shop_ "

Era un sitio limpio, acogedor y agradable, con un toque místico y del Medio Oriente. Sus mesas eran de madera pulida, sus paredes decoradas con baldosas pintadas muy cuidadosamente y el menú se encontraba iluminado y colocado en un serpenteante y colorido mosaico.

Había alrededor de unas veinte personas distribuidas en varias mesas, hombres y mujeres que conversaban animadamente mientras fumaban, seguramente marihuana, y tomaban algún trago. Algo que sorprendió a Bella por ser tan temprano, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario para no pasar por retrógrada.

Edward la llevó hasta uno de los booth en forma de U que estaban al extremo derecho del local y se sentó muy junto a ella. Como si pretendiera asegurarse que todos supieran que eran parejas.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? —preguntó con la mirada en los benditos labios que siempre captaban su total atención.

—Vamos a refrescarnos un poco y tomar algo para aplacar la sed y comer un pequeño aperitivo. —a su mirada analítica no se le pasaba como Bella observaba disimuladamente a las personas que fumaban—. ¿Alguna vez has fumado hierba?

— ¡No! —dijo casi inmediatamente—. Y no pienso hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero no porque la pruebes vas a terminar siendo una viciosa, ni acabarás recluida en ningún centro de rehabilitación. Bueno creo que eso depende de la voluntad de cada persona —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Un té helado, que sea de limón. Nada más.

Edward le hizo una seña al mesonero y por primera vez lo veía en dificultad para expresarse. Gracias al cielo el hombre hablaba inglés.

Después de varios minutos en los que se entretuvieron mirando las noticias en la pantalla que estaba al otro extremo del salón, llegó su pedido: Dos tés helados y cuatro cupcakes.

Edward esperó a que ella se devorara sus dos cupcakes, que admitía estaban muy buenos, para informarle que estaban hechos a base de cannabis.

—Ahora me siento mareada —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Mentirosa, si casi te comes los míos y lo último que te sentirás será mareada. No tendrás ningún efecto. Sólo es un ingrediente más cómo si le pusieran cualquier tipo de frutas secas.

—Más te vale Cullen —le advirtió y se llevó el sorbete a los labios dándole gran jalada a su té—. Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a hacer las compras que te dije, pero antes de hacerlo te diré lo qué quiero de regalo. No tienes que complacerme si no quieres.

—Si no me lo dices, no sé si podré complacerte. —lo instó a que le constase de una vez por todas qué era lo que quería, porque ella misma ansiaba saberlo.

—Recuerdas que… —Edward pausó sus palabras y le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Hace algunos meses, prometiste encerrar a esta Pantera en una jaula, yo te propuse que quería que cogiéramos en una.

Bella se limitó a asentir, no encontraba palabras, porque sinceramente no comprendía nada.

—Bien, quiero que lo hagamos. Esta noche.

—Esta noche —murmuró y se atragantó con su bebida, pero se aclaró rápidamente la garganta mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que se le anidaron en los ojos ante el pequeño percance.

—Sólo si estás dispuesta, por eso te traje a Ámsterdam, porque conozco un lugar que es completamente seguro para ambos.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio, por más de un minuto, buscando en los ojos de Edward algo que le generara desconfianza y que se negara rotundamente a participar en cualquier locura que tenía planeada, pero por más que escudriñó no encontró nada o tal vez era lo hechizada que él la tenía que no podía ver más allá de ese deseo que despertaba en su ser.

—Creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo —dijo al fin en voz baja.

—No perderemos nada, si te llegaras a sentir incómoda o desistes mucho antes de ir, me lo dices y te juro que no me molestaré. No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo por mí, ni por el puto regalo de noviazgo —le hablaba muy cerca del rostro, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Quiero intentarlo, quiero ver qué cosas vamos a comprar —le dijo con una sonrisa, entusiasmándose con la idea.

Edward le dio un sonoro beso en los labios y le regaló una amplia sonrisa. Se puso de pie y sacó de uno de los bolsillos traseros del jean la billetera y dejó sobre la mesa un billete que alcanzaba para pagar la cuenta, además de la propina. Guardó la billetera y le tendió la mano.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _¡Mira ese! —dijo señalando uno negro—. Lo llevaré y esta noche vas a sentir a la pantera. —se acercó y le rugió en el cuello._

 _—_ _Estás loco si crees que me meterás esa cosa —se alejaba de_ _Edward_ _ante las cosquillas que él le hacía y sonreía al ver el condón en forma de pantera, entre el que era una jirafa y el caballito de mar._

 _—_ _No sé a qué cosa te refieres, si al condón o —bajó la mirada disimuladamente a su entrepierna—, a esta cosa._


	25. Capitulo No 24

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 24**

Mientras caminaban por las calles adoquinadas, observaban cada curioso lugar que les llamaba la atención, algunos más bizarros que otros.

Una fachada de columnas blancas y grandes paneles de cristal transparentes les permitían la visibilidad a la singular manera de exhibir condones, colgados de unas cuerdas y sostenidos con pinzas, acompañados por una réplica de la estatua del David de Miguel Ángel.

Los vidrios rotulados mostraban el nombre de la tienda " _CONDOMERIE_ "

— ¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Edward, en el momento en que Bella se detuvo, admiraba con divertida atención las formas de los preservativos.

—No hace falta, si no vamos a comprar.

—Puede que me anime por uno —elevó una de las comisuras evidenciando una sonrisa pícara.

Bella quería entrar, la curiosidad le ganaba, así que no siguió pretendiendo una indiferencia que no sentía y fue ella quien arrastró a Edward dentro de la tienda.

A consecuencia de los grandes ventanales de cristal y el color blanco en el interior de la tienda, era bastante iluminada, no obstante la gran variedad de condones lo llenaban de colores. Con pisos de madera y una extravagante y gran lámpara en el centro que colgaba del techo que era un gran condón en colores psicodélicos. El recinto angosto pero de dos pisos mostraba cientos de condones, desde el clásico, hasta absurdos y atrayentes.

Un hombre con una tez de piel bastante sonrosada y el cabello casi naranja les dio la bienvenida y los dejó circular libre por el lugar.

Bella reía al ver un condón más raro que otro y Edward memorizaba los que quería llevarse, ya había elegido como una docena.

— ¡Mira ese! —dijo señalando uno negro—. Lo llevaré y esta noche vas a sentir a la pantera. —se acercó y le rugió en el cuello.

—Estás loco si crees que me meterás esa cosa —se alejaba de Edward ante las cosquillas que él le hacía y sonreía al ver el condón en forma de pantera, entre el que era una jirafa y el caballito de mar.

—No sé a qué cosa te refieres, si al condón o —bajó la mirada disimuladamente a su entrepierna—, a esta cosa.

—Esa cosa —señaló el condón.

—Podríamos jugar un poco… —chasqueó los labios—, ya verás que nos divertiremos.

—Está bien… está bien. —cedió y Edward la sorprendió en el momento en que la tomó por el rostro y la jaló hacia él, para besarla y ella respondió complaciente—. ¿Puedo elegir algunos?

—Todos los que quieras, en tus manos queda como vestir a la magnum.

Luz verde para Bella y empezó a revolotear por el lugar como una niña en una juguetería. Eligió una gran variedad de diferentes, colores, formas y texturas entre las que destacaron: plátano, elefante, extraterrestre, fantasma y hasta de la Estatua de la Libertad.

Al salir de la tienda llevaban veintidós graciosos condones. Edward decidió caminar porque aunque la tienda a la que iban se encontraba fuera del distrito rojo, no quedaba tan lejos y así conocerían un poco más.

Antes de cruzar la avenida Damrak, se aseguraron de que ningún ciclista se los llevara por delante, porque les gustaba pedalear sin control. Al otro lado se encontraba Drake´s Boutique, el lugar que les esperaba.

Era costumbre del elocuente y carismático Xavier Bouterse, propietario del exclusivo lugar, dar la bienvenida a los clientes con Chandon y ellos no fueron la excepción. Bella recibió la copa que el hombre moreno le entregaba y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Su mirada recorría el lugar, percatándose que no era una boutique particular. Había hermosas vitrinas que formaban islas por toda la boutique y que exhibían diferentes modelos de vibradores. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la champan al ver que había uno dorado que costaba quince mil euros y quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

Edward estaba hablando con Xavier y ella seguía paseándose por la tienda, admirando todo lo que ahí había y una extraña sensación de excitación le germinaba entre los muslos con sólo imaginar la función de cada aparatito que se exhibía. Desde bozales y látigos para prácticas sados, hasta bonitos, pequeños y tiernos vibradores en colores muy femeninos.

— ¿Te gusta alguno? —preguntó Edward sorprendiéndola.

—Eh no, sí son lindos pero con los que tengo en casa es suficiente —le informó sin percatarse que junto a Edward estaba el hombre, la vergüenza hizo que un rubor furioso le estallara en la mejillas.

—Bella —la voz con algunas connotaciones afeminadas de Xavier pidió su atención y sonrió con sinceridad, para que no le diera importancia a la situación—. Ven conmigo por favor. —le pidió tendiéndole la mano y se la llevó—. Edward me ha pedido que escojas que usar, me explicó un poco de qué se trata lo que tienen planeado hacer. Primero buscaremos tu atuendo y después el de él, pero le sugerí que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto para que cuando se vean puedan sorprenderse. —el hombre la llevó a una sección donde los aparatitos sexuales pasaron a segundo plano y se vieron entre prendas de vestir unas más sugerente y excitantes que otras.

Bella se armaba de valor para esa situación que era completamente nueva para ella. Abrirse a conversar de su relación con Edward con alguien que no tenía ni quince minutos de haber conocido era realmente incómodo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres usar? —indagó el chico siendo completamente compresivo con la chica.

—Realmente no, porque no sé qué tiene pensado hacer Edward.

—Bueno él me lo ha dicho, pero no voy a ser yo quién le arruine la sorpresa. Sí confías en mí podría sugerirte un atuendo acorde con lo que les espera esta noche.

—Sí, confío —Bella asintió poniéndose en manos del hombre que le sonreía son sinceridad.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo es muy seguro aquí y a donde Edward te llevará —le informó mientras buscaba entre los aparadores una prenda que pudiese gustarle a la chica y sabría que no tendría problemas para elegir porque ella tenía un cuerpo excepcional.

Bella se probó varios atuendos y se le hacía muy difícil elegir, porque todos le parecían perfectos. Hasta que Xavier le dio las razones para decidirse por uno en especial y a eso le sugirió algunos accesorios que enriquecieron el erotismo del atuendo y al final Bella quedó completamente satisfecha.

Guardó cuidadosamente cada prenda y cada accesorio en unas bolsas ecológicas de tela de algodón en color negro, que llevaban el nombre de la boutique bordado en hilo plateado.

—Evitemos que Edward vea lo que has elegido —le dijo sonriéndole con complicidad.

Xavier condujo a Bella hasta donde le empacarían su compra y se llevó a Edward, para que él eligiera su vestimenta. Observaba como la mujer de unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules guardaba con infinito esmero las prendas dentro de una caja rectangular en color negro y que por dentro estaba forrada de terciopelo rojo. La cubrió con una tela de chifón de seda natural en el mismo color granate.

No quería incomodar a la mujer de brillante melena rojiza y prefirió distraerse con los accesorios que se ofrecían en la tienda. Entraron dos mujeres que rondaban los cincuenta años, que caminaban entre vitrinas sonriendo cómplices ante los juguetes sexuales.

—Este es una novedad y es muy liviano pero tiene el mismo poder de un vibrador —una de las asistentes de ventas sorprendió a Bella que miraba distraída una de los novedosos aparatitos sexuales.

Una mano femenina elaborada de cristal mostraba cómo se debía colocar lo que era un brazalete, ajustado a la muñeca y se extendía un discreto cable que se dividía en dos y había dos dispositivos vibradores muy pequeños que se ajustaban a las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Se ve interesante —acotó sonriente.

La mujer abrió la vitrina y sacó la muestra, de lo que parecía ser un brazalete.

—El Hello Touch —le explicaba a Bella y con un ademán le pidió que le ofreciera la mano—. Es dirigido a parejas ya que ambos pueden usarlo, sirve para estimulación interna y del clítoris, podrás usarlo tú o tu esposo, no sólo se limita a la estimulación vaginal, las caricias serán más intensas y no corres el riesgo de que se escape de tus manos. Es completamente sumergible y el material de silicona es bastante agradable. ¿Qué tal se siente?

—Muy bien —respondió con total sinceridad mientras se paseaba las yemas de los dedos por el ante brazo y sonreía. Estaba segura que brindar caricias con eso relajaría sus cuerpos cansados y terminarían envueltos en el placer más ardiente—. Me llevaré dos.

—Excelente elección —le dijo la mujer sonriendo francamente—. Aún hay muchas cosas que son bastante interesantes. —hablaba mientras sacaba un objeto redondo en color plateado—. Este al igual que el Hello Touch se utiliza con baterías. Es un simulador del sexo oral. Tiene unas pequeñas lenguas de un material que simula casi a la perfección el músculo humano. Se destapa y el ventilador de lenguas se mete en un recipiente con agua y deja que absorba o si prefiere lubricante, es decisión de cada persona. —lo destapó y le hizo una demostración con una vagina de muestra.

Bella sonreía al ver el simulador del sexo oral y aunque parecía ser muy efectivo, no cambiaría la boca de Edward por nada, ese aparato sólo se limitaba a dar lengüetazos, pero dónde quedaban los zigzagueos, las sopladitas, los suaves mordisqueos, los poderosos chupones y el extraordinario cambio de texturas, entre lengua, labios, dientes y la aspereza de la barba. No definitivamente eso no le interesaba.

—Sólo llevaré los Hello Touch, por ahora. Muchas gracias.

—Está bien. Voy buscarlo y empacarlos.

Bella asintió concediéndole a la mujer el permiso y en ese momento vio a Edward que regresaba en compañía de Xavier. Al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y él le correspondió.

Con todo empacado y por una casi exigencia de Bella ella pagó el treinta y Edward el setenta por ciento de la compra. Se despidieron y salieron rumbo al hotel.

Aunque habían sido días de distracción igualmente las energías se agotaban y el sueño los venció mucho antes de que el deseo se apoderara de sus cuerpos.

Despertaron risueños y en medio de besos, jugueteos y conversas se desperezaron, hubiesen pasado más tiempo en la cama si el reloj no le hubiera avisado que habían dormido casi seis horas. Saltaron de la cama y corrieron al baño donde se ducharon juntos.

Bella aprovechó para por primera vez rasurar a Edward. Se cubrieron en albornoces de paño. Ella se sentó en la encimera de mármol del lavabo y Edward se quedó de pie entre sus muslos. Agarró una toalla húmeda con agua caliente y así frotarle la mandíbula a Edward para abrirle los poros, después le aplicó la espuma para rasurar y con hojilla en mano inició su placentera labor.

—Ed, últimamente la idea de que algo no está bien entre nosotros no deja de atravesarse en mi cabeza. —cortó el silencio que había en la sala de baño.

Edward frunció el ceño y se obligó no a realizar cualquier acción que hubiese podido preceder las palabras de Bella y evitar terminar degollado. En lo único que pudo pensar era en que ella, ya no quería darle el regalo y cómo siempre su orgullo le salvaba la situación o tal vez empeoraba las cosas. Eso no podría saberlo.

— ¿Crees que algo podría estar mal entre nosotros? Explícame porque creo que me he perdido la mitad de la historia —le pidió con un dejo de prepotencia que no pudo controlar.

—Presiento que no somos como las parejas normales. Apenas si discutimos, y he tenido algunas clientas que llegan todo el tiempo quejándose porque discuten por lo menos una vez a la semana con sus parejas.

— ¿Y crees que los que estamos mal somos nosotros? —indagó levantando una ceja con socarronería, obligándose a no reír porque el movimiento de su garganta podría ser peligroso, sin embargo los labios se le plegaron en una sonrisa satírica—. Claro que discutimos, casi todo el tiempo sobre a quién le toca cambiar las sábanas, porque yo quiero ir arriba, pero tú quieres imponerte, a qué restaurante vamos a comer y un largo etcétera.

—Esas no son discusiones son pequeños desacuerdos, siempre terminamos resolviéndolos en menos de cinco minutos. Digo discusiones fuertes, que nos separemos por un día o dos.

— ¿Quieres que discutamos de esa manera?

—No, claro que no, pero es por esa razón que digo que algo anda mal.

—Nada anda mal entre nosotros. A ver señorita Swan, apenas nos vemos viernes por la noche, sábado y media tarde del domingo ¿crees que voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo cuando podemos pasarla cogiendo? Yo discuto todos los putos días por más de diez horas de lunes a viernes. Lo último que haría sería discutir contigo por tonterías y hacer una hecatombe de eso.

—Entonces es normal, que nos las pasemos tan bien.

—Es completamente normal, creo que el momento en que empecemos a discutir es porque ya estamos cansados el uno del otro. Hablo sobre discusiones serias. En nosotros hace la diferencia que cada uno tiene su propio espacio, cuenta con su propio tiempo y seguro tus clientas viven encima de los pobres hombres y los sofocan… y ni te digo si son una celosas compulsivas que ven demonios donde no los hay y quieren matar a la pobre mujer de buenas tetas que se le cruce por el frente al novio. La mirada masculina es muy necia Bella y no es deseo es simple curiosidad.

—O sea que andas mirando tetas a diestra y siniestra —dijo deteniendo su trabajo de afeitarlo—. Cullen recuerda que tengo una hojilla justo en tu cuello, así que piensa lo que vas a decir.

—Te diré la verdad. Me caracterizo por hacerlo y sí, bueno no a diestra y siniestra, pero si veo un par de tetas buenas las miro con disimulo, sino mi esencia masculina estaría fallando considerablemente, pero eso no quiere decir que este deseando llevármelas a la boca, sólo mirar y nada más. Eso no me hace infiel ¿o sí? Porque podría mentirte descaradamente y decir que no lo hago.

—Bueno ahora no me sentiré mal y me admitiré a mí misma cuando un hombre tenga un buen culo —decretó asintiendo con energía.

—Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras Bella, pero que tu deseo sólo lleve mi nombre, que tus ganas se despierten únicamente con mi recuerdo —dijo con un considerable tono de advertencia.

—Espero lo mismo Edward, espero lo mismo. Acepto tu interminable lista de ex amigas, pero no aceptaré a ninguna mientras estés conmigo. Ya te lo había dicho —le sugirió mientras limpiaba la hojilla en la toalla.

—Juro por las erecciones que provocas que no hay otra, no la hay —aseguró tomándola por el cuello la acercó a él y le chupó los labios embarrándolo de espuma de afeitar—. Mariposa celosa —musitó sonriente y nunca en la vida se había sentido con el orgullo tan hinchado y Bella con su actitud iba a hacer que le estallara en mil pedazos.

—Voy a terminar, déjame terminar —le pedía en medio de los entusiastas besos de él.

—Está bien, está bien. Me quedaré tranquilo, ni siquiera voy a pestañear.

Bella se limpió con una toalla el pegote con que Edward le había embarrado parte de la cara y después le limpió la de él para una vez más aplicarle espuma y seguir afeitando.

—Listo, ahora vamos a vestirnos, yo lo haré aquí en el baño hay más iluminación para maquillarme. —le dijo Bella, rociándole el spray astringente para evitar la irritación.

—Como prefieras —acotó Edward.

Salieron de la sala de baño y Bella regresó con todo lo que utilizaría para maquillarse y peinarse, además el atuendo completo que incluida hasta los zapatos.

Casi dos horas habían pasado y Edward jugaba con el control del televisor saltando de un canal a otro, sin prestarle atención a la programación. Cada vez que su paciencia llegaba al límite y quería llamar a Bella para saber si seguía con vida algún ruido proveniente del baño le hacía saber que ahí estaba.

No quería presionarla, lo que menos deseaba era que pensara que intentaba obligarla. Debía darle tiempo y una vez más resoplaba expulsando la ansiedad fuera de su cuerpo.

La puerta de la sala de baño se abrió y a él se le detuvo el corazón, el oxígeno se le atascó en la garganta y el control del televisor se estrelló contra la alfombra.

—Estoy lista —dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Edward boqueó un par de veces tratando de encontrar oxígeno y hallar en control de la circulación de su sangre y que dejara de ubicarse en un lugar en específico que delataría lo que provocaba ver a Bella vestida de esa manera.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro de látex con escote palabra de honor que se adhería a su figura como una segunda piel y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, guantes a la altura de la muñeca en el mismo color y material del vestido. Una capa medieval que se ataba al cuello, con la capucha de momento reposando en su espalda.

Zapatos cerrados de un tacón considerablemente alto en color negro. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta y muy bien peinaba y su atuendo lo completaba un antifaz negro en forma de mariposa adornado con pedrerías. El tabique era el cuerpo de la mariposa de donde se extendían unas elaboradas alas que daban belleza y misterio.

Edward vestía completa y enteramente de negro, incluyendo la corbata y al ponerse de pie para apreciar mejor a la perfecta mujer frente a él, lució mucho más alto. Las miradas empezaban a cargar el ambiente de deseo.

—Increíble —esbozó inmóvil parado frente a la cama, mientras su mirada ávida corría sin treguas por el cuerpo de Bella—. Y piensas que voy a ser tan imbécil como para buscar razones para discutir. No las tienes Bellal. —la sonrisa de ella lo sacaba del trance en el que se había sumergido e inició los pasos para acortar la maldita distancia que lo alejaba de ella—. No las tienes —repitió como si fuese una plegaria.

—Tú tampoco tienes razones para que inicie discusión alguna. —maravillada con esa pantera que se le acercaba, sus movimientos eran tan felinos, era elegante y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que Edward pudiese agarrarla, ella se le escabulló a la cama al ver en la caja mediana reposando sobre un colchón de terciopelo rojo el antifaz negro liso y que su forma representaba algo maligno.

Agarró el antifaz y se lo entregó. Él se lo colocó y eso lo hizo más peligroso aún.

—Nos vamos, ya es tarde —le dijo ella, sin dejar que Edward se le acercara demasiado porque si lo hacía estaba segura que no iban a salir de esa habitación y que el regalo sería pospuesto.

— ¿Quieres saber antes a dónde vamos?

—No, no quiero saberlo.

—Quiero que sepas que es seguro.

—Sólo quiero que me prometas que será entre tú y yo.

Bella mientras se maquillaba pensó demasiado en lo que podría ser el regalo que Edward quería. Ella sabía leer entre líneas, no era estúpida y tanto él como Xavier le habían dado señales. Y por primera vez en la vida confiaba ciegamente en un hombre que no fuera Charlie, con Jacob aunque le tenía cariño, siempre existió algo que no le permitió entregar esa confianza que había perdido durante su niñez y que Edward la había rescatado para quedársela él.

—Juro que será entre los dos, nadie toca a mi mujer, nadie —aseguró tomándole la mano—. Bella no voy a exponerte, no es lo que estás pensando, no vamos a ir a coger donde otros lo estén haciendo. Es algo especial entre tú y yo.

No salieron por el lobby como ella esperaba, lo hicieron por un pasillo secreto que los llevó a una salida lateral donde los esperaba un auto negro. Nadie además del chofer los había visto.

Bella admiraba la vida nocturna de Ámsterdam, absorta en sus pensamientos y los miedos comunes que la atacaban ante lo desconocido. Sintió los dedos tibios de Edward buscar los suyos hasta que posó su mano encima de la de ella que reposaba sobre el asiento del auto. Y ese toque se convirtió en un agarre protector.

Cuando llegaron a Bella el corazón se le instaló en la garganta, parecía un tambor en algún rito y no podía controlarlo. El auto se detuvo en una calle muy estrecha y oscura, para Bella era un callejón sin salida en el que sólo había una puerta lateral, y en el preciso momento en que bajaron la puerta se abrió y una luz tenue les alumbró el camino que los condujo a otro pasillo, donde los esperaban un hombre y una mujer que le dieron la bienvenida en perfecto inglés.

Edward le dio la mano y seguían a la pareja, a los oídos de Bella empezaba a llegar música ahogada desde algún lugar. Entraron a un ascensor y subieron tres pisos. Un vestíbulo iluminado a medias por luces púrpuras con una decoración sobria y elegante los recibió.

Atravesaron un espacioso lugar y ante ellos unas puertas dobles en color negro fueron abiertas. La música lounge se dejó escuchar con claridad, pero no era estridente. Salieron a un palco y debajo había un mar de personas bailando y tomando: simplemente pasándola bien.

La mirada de Bella captó una gran jaula dorada que era una extensión de uno de los palcos e inmediatamente una sensación agónica la invadió, excitación entre sus muslos y presión en su pecho.

Los cambios y juegos de luces del lugar lo hacían más atrayente. Ella miraba todo a su alrededor tratando de adaptarse al ambiente, y entonces vio que en el suelo en la planta baja había una pareja besándose en algo que simulada ser una pecera subterránea. En una de las paredes laterales había empotrado un cubículo de cristal que mostraba a otra pareja en un cuarto para prácticas de BDSM. Se mantenían en el lugar pero inalcanzables para los que disfrutaban de la discoteca. Entonces comprendió que eran las áreas VIP del lugar. En las que sólo podrían tener sexo y exhibirse quienes tenían el privilegio.

Le abrieron la reja dorada que fungía de puerta de la jaula y el suelo era de algún material acrílico que lo hacia semi trasparente y que cambiaba de color según las luces de la discoteca. Que en ese momento era verde. Había una mesa que ofrecía algunos aperitivos y bebidas entre alcohólicas o refrescantes. Un diván rojo que tenía la forma de una S y en cada esquina unas colgaduras de terciopelo rojo para hacer la jaula más privada en algún momento, si así lo requería la pareja. La puerta se cerró y ellos quedaron dentro de la jaula.

— ¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí antes? —preguntó Bella tratando de persuadir a su mirada curiosa que dejara de espiar las ardientes caricias que se prodigaban los de la pecera.

—En la jaula es la primera vez, he estado cinco veces, tres como cualquiera de los que están allá abajo y dos en otro salón que está debajo de nosotros y que no puedes ver desde aquí.

— ¿Y qué has hecho ahí? Claro si se puede saber.

—No he sido un santo Bella —advirtió con voz en remanso y le llevaba las manos a las caderas, deleitándose con la sensación de sentir las curvas de su mujer vestida de látex.

—Estoy segura que no lo has sido. Si crees que es muy fuerte y que no soy lo suficiente madura como para aceptarte con todo y tus perversidades. Entonces no me lo digas.

—Tampoco he llegado al punto de ser perverso —se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y los aperitivos. Sacó la botella de champagne de la hielera y sirvió en dos copas—, pero estás usando una buena táctica para sacarme información. Mejor te hubiese dicho que esto me lo ofrecieron en la guía turística —masculló las últimas palabras entregándole la copa a Bella.

—Simplemente me gustaría saberlo, sé que es parte de tu pasado. Quiero saber que tan travieso has sido.

Edward le tomó una de las manos y la guió al diván. Él se sentó a ahorcajada y ella de lado, el vestido no le permitía grandes movimientos, se echó la capa hacia atrás dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

—Aún sigo siendo travieso, pero todas mis travesuras quiero cumplirlas contigo —le depositó un beso en uno de los hombros y ella trató de esconder el suspiro que se le arremolinó en el pecho al sentir la agradable temperatura de los labios enfriados por la champagne—. En ese cuarto, que está debajo de nosotros se hacen reuniones rainbow.

— ¿Gay? Es que el arcoíris es la bandera gay ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó alzando una ceja con displicencia.

Edward soltó una seductora carcajada y las pupilas de ella siguieron atentamente el movimiento de la nuez de Adán en la garganta de Edward.

—Hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna experiencia homosexual —alegó con despreocupación—. La fiesta rainbow, consiste en que uno queda en medio de una rueda de siete mujeres, cada una representa los colores del arcoíris y se pintan los labios con el color que le corresponde. Yo sólo tengo que bajarme los pantalones. Y ellas se encargan de crearme un hermoso arcoíris en el pene.

Bella dejó caer la frente contra sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y negaba con un lento movimiento de cabeza. Edward no sabía cómo interpretar esa reacción en ella. Seguramente estaba decepcionada y le pediría que se largaran del lugar. No debió ser tan sincero.

—Definitivamente la próxima vez no cogeré con alguien a quien no le conozca el historial médico —murmuró en medio de un lamento. Arrepintiéndose de haber confiado en Edward de la noche a la mañana y entregarse sin protección y mucho menos sin estar segura de que no padecía ningún tipo de enfermedad—. Ahora puedes burlarte de las caóticas y tristes mamadas que te he dado.

Edward se agazapó acercándose a ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Definitivamente no habrá una próxima vez, no insinúes que esperas que algún día haya otro después de mí, no mientras estés conmigo. No me hagas esto… Bells —suplicó con dientes apretados, conteniendo la molestia y el dolor que le provocaron las palabras de ella—, no quiero imaginar que otro pueda gozar con tus caóticas y tristes mamadas que para mí son inigualables, son las mejores. No tienes la puta idea de lo que me hacen sentir. Es algo que va más allá de lo sexual, mucho más, no es un placer que se centre únicamente en mi pene, es algo que lo abarca todo. Es el placer que me invade al ver tu cara de niña traviesa, es la complicidad que hemos creado y que nunca hallé en ninguna otra mujer. Llevamos ocho meses y te tengo tantas ganas como cuando no te dignabas a condolerte por mis atormentadas erecciones. Eso nunca me había pasado —le susurró cada palabra al oído y Bella se mantuvo inmóvil, tratando de lidiar con las emociones que despertaba Edward.

—Estás intentado levantarme el autoestima y hacerme sentir segura, después del revolcón que me has dado al confesarme tus experiencias sexuales.

Edward le llevó una de las manos al mentón y la instó a que levantara la cara y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —le dijo con total convicción y con la mirada fija en las pupilas dilatadas de ella—. No me caracterizo por decir mentiras y a ti menos que nadie. Ahora, por qué no me besas y te aseguras de que me tienes en tus manos, de que me tienes colgado en tus ganas.

— ¿Estás seguro que nadie podrá reconocernos?

—Estoy seguro que no tendrán pruebas para hacerlo. Nadie podrá probar que Bella Swan y Edward Cillen estuvieron cogiendo en una jaula delante de docenas de personas en un club voyeur en Ámsterdam. ¿Confías en mí?

Bella lo miró a los ojos esos que se notaban más claros y más grandes por estar enmarcados con el negro del antifaz. Deliberando la respuesta que daría, sabía que entregar su confianza que era lo único que tenía, era darle todo el poder a Edward.

—Sí, confío —murmuró su entrega y él le sonrió complacido y totalmente agradecido.

Se acercó a él y le ofreció su boca, rozando sus labios contra los masculinos para tentarlo.

Edward colocó la copa en el suelo y le quitó la de ella dejándola a un lado de la de él.

Bella sintió como las manos de Edward se le apoderaron del cuello y una vez más caía sin remedio en ese vórtice que creaba él con sus besos. La lengua la llenaba toda y abría más su boca para dejarlo entrar y que acariciara cada recoveco. Cada vez que se deslizaba dentro y fuera o se enredaba en la de ella le aceleraba la respiración y los latidos de todo el cuerpo.

Las manos de Bella empezaban a olvidarse del lugar donde se encontraban, de que quizá muchas miradas estaban sobre el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo. Ellas sólo tironeaban de la corbata la que dejaba a media y se iban al saco, porque no terminaban de decirse por qué prenda deshacerse primero.

Edward le cerraba la cintura con las manos y la pegaba a su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo tanto como quería, por lo que empezó a subir el vestido, esa prenda aunque la hacía lucir como una diosa erótica, era un estorbo en el preciso momento en que él quería mostrarle cuanto la deseaba.

—Única, divina, mi perdición, mi maldita perdición —murmuraba Edward entre besos que repartía por el cuello de Bella y le deshacía el lazo de la capa la que cayó a un lado del diván—. Ven aquí Bells —pidió una vez que le había arremolinado la parte inferior del vestido en la cintura y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior, siendo ese detalle el detonante para que la sangre corriera sin piedad hacia su miembro, obligándolo elevarse con cada latido.

La jaló hacia su cuerpo que adhirió al sofá y ella se abrió de piernas para sentarse sobre los muslos de él.

Bella aún no le quitaba la corbata y le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa mientras él le ayudaba a quitarse el saco, el cual terminó encima de la capa.

—Aún estamos a tiempo si no quieres hacerlo aquí —le advirtió porque sabía que apenas se quitara la camisa de ahí no lo sacaría nadie.

—Te estoy dando tu regalo, era esto lo que querías —contestó ella con la voz agitada por la falta de oxígeno.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, si quieres olvida el regalo, pero no quiero que algún día me recrimines esta acción.

Bella le tomó una de las manos y se la llevó a la entre pierna, jadeó y cerró los ojos en el momento en que utilizó dos de los dedos de Edward para penetrarse.

— ¿Te parece que me estás obligando? —le preguntó mientras era ella quien imponía el movimiento a los dedos de Edward entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y con su boca a medio abrir se le robaba el aliento al chico. Sonreía y cerraba los ojos, moviendo sus caderas al tiempo que succionaba su particular instrumento de placer.

A Edward no le quedaron dudas al sentir como Bella bañaba sus dedos con sus benditas y tibias sabias. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada y utilizó su pulgar para abrirse espacio entre los pliegues y rebuscar hasta encontrar el clítoris erecto a la espera de que él lo estimulara.

El chico con la mano libre tiró de la cola de caballo y su boca ansiosa se le fue al cuello y pecho de Bella, lamió y mordisqueó cada pedacito de piel erizada. Ella jadeaba y se movía sin control sin importarle la integridad de los pobres dedos del fiscal.

—Mis dudas se fueron a la mierda, lo estás disfrutando más que yo y eso que tenía las pelotas en la garganta por el miedo —le confesó con sus labios temblorosos sobre los de ella y se miraban directamente a los ojos, se miraban el alma que se asomaba a las pupilas—. Temía que te escandalizaras y cambiaras la percepción que tienes acerca de mí.

Bella sonrió y le mordisqueó los labios, hasta que los jadeos de placer se le arremolinaron en la garganta y su cuerpo se convirtió en un cúmulo de temblores.

—Sé lo jodidamente perdido que estás —le dijo con voz ahogada y una contracción orgásmica la asaltó sin piedad, esa que precedió a una ráfaga rápida de espasmos que la hicieron perderse en una nube de placer inigualable—. Pero quiero perderme contigo y estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias —le aseguró con la mirada nublada por el orgasmo que hacía estragos en ella.

Edward batallaba con su erección mientras se llenaba la vista con su mujer enfundada con el antifaz de mariposa y embelesado disfrutaba de ella con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa que reflejaba el éxtasis que la mantenía prisionera.

Eran el centro de atención de más de una mirada que disfrutaba de las caricias que cada vez eran más ardientes entre ellos, miradas que disfrutaban con el placer que los colmaba y sin embargo para Edward y Bellalos fisgones no existían.

La prisión de carnes y savias liberó a los prisioneros exhaustos y mojados. Edward se aflojó un poco más la corbata y se la sacó por la cabeza, lanzándola al suelo. Mientras disfrutaba de los pezones erguidos de su mujer vestidos de látex.

Bella buscó la cremallera que el vestido tenía a un costado y empezó a bajársela, pero al estar sentada no podía quitarse la prenda y se puso de pie a un lado dándole la espalda al público que la admiraba se quedó desnuda y bajó de los zapatos, quedándose descalza sobre el suelo de acrílico que en ese momento era morado.

Edward hizo lo mismo y se desvistió tratando de hacerlo lentamente y no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad, hasta que su cuerpo con ese bronceado latino quedó expuesto en medio de la jaula.

—Está en celo la pantera —dijo Bella al ver que la erección de Edward se elevaba imponente y se mordió el labio irresoluta entre si dejarse llevar por sus deseos o reprimir su acciones por el lugar en el que se encontraba. No sabía cuan abiertamente podría mostrarse.

Su mirada escurridiza recorría el cuerpo de Edward y pasaba de la sonrisa sátira que adornaban los labios masculinos, al pene irreverente.

Él comprendió el pedido que Bella le hacía con su mirada y le asintió en silencio concediéndole el permiso para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Le tendió la mano y ella correspondió al llamado, al aferrarse al agarre, la jaló a su cuerpo y una vez más la besó, todo lo que quiso y todo lo que ella se dejó, porque la boca de Bella se le escapó dejándole caer besos y pequeñas succiones por el cuello.

Siguió por su pecho y le arrancó varias exclamaciones de placer cuando se detuvo en las tetillas e hizo derroche con su boca, las succionó, mordió, lamió y siguió regalándole caricias de lengua que intercalaba con besos cortos y húmedos por todo su abdomen.

Bella se puso de rodillas y elevó la cabeza para mirarlo los ojos, le sonrió y él también lo hizo, además le regaló tiernas caricias en los labios y las mejillas, rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la línea de la mandíbula, perdido en esa sonrisa y mirada de niña sagaz, mientras ella le acariciaba las nalgas.

Aunque estuviesen enmascarados se reconocían por su forma de mirar y sonreír, se reconocerían aún si no pudiesen mirarse porque ya conocían las caricias, ya los cuerpos reconocían sus manos.

Bella se relamió los labios y aspiró profundo para llenarse de ese aroma sexual que tenía a un palmo de distancia. Utilizó únicamente los dedos pulgar e índice para sostener la erección y pasó lentamente la punta de la lengua por la pequeña abertura en medio del glande y arrastró el sabor salado que le regaló la gota que lo coronaba.

Edward se estremeció y ella no le dejaría tregua, bordeó ese cono casi esférico que tanto le gustaba, era suave y esponjoso, así que no le negaría a su lengua el placer de sentir las texturas, surcó en miles de viajes ese pequeño lugar rosáceo que ante sus caricias aumentaba de color.

Se alejó un poco y salivó, paladeando y distinguiendo el sabor mientras le sonreía y él le limpiaba con uno de los pulgares la mezcla de saliva y savia que se escurría por una de las comisuras. Bella se pasó la lengua por la comisura que Edward limpiaba y tanteó el dedo, invitándolo a que le permitiera chupárselo y él comprendió inmediatamente el pedido de su mujer.

Bella succionó el dedo y al liberarlo regresó al pene, al que le acarició el cuerpo vigoroso y venoso con los labios, los mordisqueó muy suavemente y lo succionó. Lo hizo en varias oportunidades hasta que decidió anclarse en los testículos los que lamió a su gusto y hasta abrió muy grande la boca para poder metérselos.

—Me gusta ver como disfrutas el abono de familia —Edward gruñó la acepción brasileña que se le daba a los testículos, mientras se contenía ante el placer. No quería quemar el momento con algún arrebato, quería alargar cada sensación que Bella le brindaba, vivir ese esmero que ella le estaba prodigando y aunque se le reventara el pecho no iba a apresurar las cosas.

Ella sonriente, regresó al glande, respiró profundo y como la más golosa de las mujeres se lo llevó entero a la boca, lo deslizó varias veces dentro y fuera, hasta que llegó al límite y la arcada no se hizo esperar, pero eso no la detendría en su misión de brindarle placer a su fiscal, ni mucho menos de vivir el placer que ella misma sentía al hacerlo.

—Menina —esa manera de llamarla se le escapó, con el pecho agitado y casi sin aliento le tomó una de las manos y la invitó a ponerse de pie.

La abrazó y empezó a cubrirle el rostro a besos, uno detrás de otro, agradeciéndole por ese maravilloso placer que le regalaba, le besó los labios y pidió permiso con su lengua para invadirla.

Edward la besaba con ímpetu y le acariciaba las nalgas, mientras ella lo sentía amenazante y viscoso contra su vientre. Las notas instrumentales del lounge les hacía más íntima la entrega, cada beso, cada caricia y mirada.

— ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos más a la reja? —preguntó tanteando las posibilidades, consciente de que entre más cerca de las verjas más estarían a la vista del público.

Una vez más ella sopesaba las posibilidades y esa noche empezaba a desconocerse cuando le tomó una mano a Edward y lo guió. Él se mantuvo un paso detrás de ella. Sin soltarle la mano llegaron al límite de la dorada jaula.

—Esta Pantera podría pasar su vida entera encerrada si lo dejan con esta Mariposa revoloteando a su alrededor —le susurró acoplándose al cuerpo de ella.

—Me quedaré surcando tus cielos, invadiré con mis aleteos tu espacio —confesó aferrándose a los barrotes dorados y su derrier iba en busca de esa erección.

Bella gimió bajito al sentir la suavidad del glande acariciar las puertas de su placer, se anunciaba y ella se derretía ansiosa.

Edward se apoderó de las nalgas de su mujer y se las acarició y estrujó a su gusto, hasta que sus dedos irrespetuosos buscaron humedad entre los pliegues de Bella, robándose cada gota e impregnó su glande, lo hizo un par de veces, hasta que consideró que entraría sin ninguna dificultad.

Esa sensación de gloria que se le arremolinaba en el pecho, vientre y testículos cada vez que se sumergía en ese cielo que ella tenía entre los muslos amenazaba con hacerle estallar en mil pedazos. La tomó por las caderas, asegurando al hambriento huésped que latía emocionado envuelto en carnes belicosas.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera, fuera y dentro, muy lento, tan lento que Bella agonizaba, pero él quería que ella fuese consciente de toda su longitud, de todo lo que era esa parte de su cuerpo que la invadía, que irrumpía una y otra vez.

Se empalmó completamente en ella y le agarró la mandíbula haciéndole volver el rostro para que lo besara de esa manera tan sexual y depravada con que lo hacían una vez que se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y él empezó a aumentar la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas haciéndolo de abajo hacia arriba. Con uno de sus brazos le cerró el torso para que no se alejara.

—Gracias por este regalo, creo que últimamente me estás consintiendo demasiado —dijo él calentándole los labios con su aliento.

—Gracias a ti por creer en mí y por apoyarme, por servirme de impulso y ser parte de esa plataforma de la cual despegan mis sueños. Gracias por casi atropellarme Edward Cullen —le dijo con la mirada fija en las pupilas agrandadas de él, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el delirio al que era sometido.

—Volvería a hacerlo, juro por lo más sagrado que hay en mi vida y que tengo entre mis brazos que volvería a hacerlo —musitó con toda la sinceridad que poseía y el movimiento de su pelvis empezaba a cobrar más intensidad.

Bella le dio otro beso y volvió la cabeza al frente se aferró con mayor fuerza a los barrotes color oro y Edward se amarró a las caderas haciendo sus acometidas más y más rápidas e intensas. Sus senos quedaban al aire moviéndose al ritmo que Edward marcaba con sus arremetidas. Por un momento su mirada se paseó por las personas que la admiraban, al menos la totalidad del público no se fijaba en ellos, algunos estaban observando como en el cubículo de cristal el hombre le daba sexo oral a la mujer que estaba atada de pies y manos a los cuatro pilares de la cama.

En la pecera la mujer cabalgaba con gran energía y deleite al hombre acostado, admitía que su excitación crecía al ver esas escenas. Sin proponérselo hizo contacto visual con el hombre de la pecera y se sintió incómoda por lo que la desvió rápidamente hacia los espectadores y más de uno se tocaba por encima de la vestimenta.

Edward sintió el cuerpo de Bella tensarse un poco y él supuso a que se debía, por lo que salió de ella y le dio la vuelta. La pegó contra la jaula y le tomó una pierna elevándola y dejándola descansar en uno de sus antebrazos, dejándola parada sobre un pie, pero él le sirvió de apoyo en el momento en que la penetró nuevamente. La besó para que supiera que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí con ella, mientras se movía con vigor.

Bella vivió la experiencia de un nuevo orgasmo y Edward esperó que se recuperara un poco, para llevársela al diván. Donde se sentó y ella lo hizo de espaldas a él con las piernas abiertas.

Bella se movió tal como su cuerpo se lo pedía y nunca había experimentado otro orgasmo tan seguido, aturdida y descontrolada lo vivió a plenitud. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y eso no le importaba, no le interesaba si moría porque esa sacudida lo valía.

—Así Bells… Menina, vas a enloquecerme, así, muévete así. Eu sou louco por você.

Bella sonreía y se movía acoplándose al ritmo que él imponía con las manos en sus caderas, adoraba cuando se convertía en ese ser que demandaba por placer. Era un jodido arrogante que no se desdibujaba ni en medio de un orgasmo.

Aún unidos esperaron que las respiraciones se calmaran y aplacaron la sed con champán. Edward le entregó la capa para que se cubriera el cuerpo.

—Toma —le dijo tendiéndole los slips en color negro—. No quiero que esas mironas se fijen en ti más de la cuenta.

Edward se colocó la prenda con una sonrisa satírica y se fue a la mesa en busca de algo para reponer energías. Agarró la cesta de frutas e invitó a Bella a que se sentara en el diván. Él también lo hizo y disfrutaron del aperitivo, mientras conversaban. Hasta que las ganas de tener sexo saltaron al ruedo nuevamente.

* * *

* **Eu sou louco por você. (Estoy loco por ti)**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Hola Alice ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Edward al otro lado de la línea después que contestara al segundo repique._

 _—_ _Hola Ed, eh ¿todo bien? —dudó sus palabras y decidió no lanzarse a hacer preguntas de una vez._

 _—_ _Sí todo bien, estoy un poco ocupado, pero dime ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó muy amablemente._


	26. Capítulo No 25

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 25**

El Bentley gris estacionó frente a la NYU y Alice no esperó que Robert le abriera la puerta. Bajó y acomodó su bolso atravesándolo sobre su pecho, al tiempo que su chofer la interceptaba.

—Señorita estaré aquí a la hora de su salida, por favor si necesita salir antes de clases no dude en comunicarse conmigo. Recuerde que su padre me exigió que la llevase apenas culmine su horario —le dijo solícito y cerraba la puerta del auto.

—Está bien Robert no voy a escaparme de clases. Hoy no te van a regañar por mi culpa —dijo con una sincera sonrisa para tranquilizar al hombre, mientras se subía la cremallera de la sudadera morada con las siglas de la universidad en amarillo—. Ahora ve tranquilo —pidió palmeándole un hombro.

Al entrar el lobby los pasos rápidos de los estudiantes acompañaban a los murmullos de las conversaciones que mantenían, buscó en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera su teléfono móvil y buscó la conversación iniciada con Jasper.

 **Acabo de llegar a la U, preparándome psicológicamente para verle la cara de pocos amigos al profesor de mercadotecnia.**

 **¿Sabes algo? Te quiero ;)**

Lo envió y buscó a Tea entre esos contactos recientes con los que había conversado, para comunicarse con ella mientras esperaba la respuesta de su novio.

 **Acabo de llegar ¿dónde estás?**

Con la cabeza prácticamente metida en la pantalla del teléfono, le mandó el mensaje a su amiga y estaba segura que ni siquiera lo había leído cuando vio la pantalla iluminarse con una llamada entrante de Tea, presionó la pantalla y contestó.

—Allie, ven al área de los lockers —le pidió Tea en voz baja.

— ¿Una vez más han colocado una calavera en mi locker? —preguntó tragando en seco para armarse de valor una vez más y afrontar la situación con estoicismo. Ella que empezaba a creer que ya no la molestarían nunca más.

—No, está vez no es contigo. Apresúrate —le pidió a punto de orden y colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

Alice regresó el teléfono móvil al bolsillo de la sudadera y aceleró el paso. Sintiéndose completamente desconcertada ante la llamada de Tea y su interés por que acudiera con tanta prisa al área de los lockers

Mucho antes de que Alice llegara, escuchó los murmullos y algunos sollozos provenientes del pasillo, eso hizo que corriera para acortar la distancia, cruzó a la derecha y con el aliento quemándole la garganta se detuvo al ver gran parte de la comunidad estudiantil invadiendo el pasillo.

Trataba de asimilar la situación cuando Tea la sorprendió tomándola por un brazo la arrastro hacia el mar de personas.

— ¿Qué pasó Tea? ¿Por qué hay algunos están llorando? —preguntaba cada vez más aturdida.

—Permiso, permiso por favor —pedía la chica rubia de ojos verdes, mientras seguía arrastrando a Alice.

Todos se arremolinaban frente al locker de María, donde había un pendón de su fotografía colgado y en el suelo había velas encendidas formando un arco, acompañada por velas.

Alice desvió la mirada Tea con grandes interrogantes en sus ojos y su amiga le asintió confirmándole que ese rito era porque la chica había muerto.

Muchas personas la lloraban y le encendían velas, era de esperarse porque la chica era realmente popular en el campus universitario.

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cuándo? —balbuceó las preguntas y una extraña sensación la invadía, suponía que no debía sentir pesar por la muerte de alguien que tanto daño le había hecho, pero era todo lo contrario, una gran tristeza la invadía.

Tea la jaló fuera del tumulto de personas y se fueron a un lugar apartado, para poder conversar mejor.

—Lo único que sé es que la encontraron muerta ayer en la noche en el apartamento que compartía con una compañera, que bien sabemos era su pareja. Se han escuchado varias versiones, algunos dicen que fue por sobredosis, otros dicen y es la que cobra más fuerza es que fue por asfixia durante una práctica sexual. La compañera está detenida.

—No lo puedo creer —Alice negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la boca, para simular su asombro—, pero si el viernes estaba muy bien en clases.

—Muchos están consternados ¿pero por qué no le preguntas a tu cuñado? Él debe saber o por lo menos que te averigüe. —la instó Tea natacada por la curiosidad.

—Ed, no —masculló la negativa—. Con él es un caso perdido, es muy celoso con su trabajo y no dice ni A de ningún caso.

—Pero inténtalo, dile que es una amiga… invéntale cualquier cosa, no perderemos nada si te dice que no. —azuzó zarandeándole un brazo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo buscando su teléfono móvil—. ¿Y sus padres ya saben? —indagó desbloqueando el iPhone y se encontraba con un mensaje de Jasper.

—Seguramente, pero tenemos que esperar que lleguen al país. No me quiero imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido para ellos recibir esa noticia, al ser su única hija.

Alice sonrió levemente al leer el mensaje de Jasper en el cual le decía que se encontraba en una reunión luchando para no bostezarle en la cara al exponente.

Decidió no responderle para no interrumpirlo y que su dios del trueno pasara por desconsiderado delante de sus compañero de trabajo y entonces se armó de valor buscó y marcó al número de Edward.

—Hola Alice ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Edward al otro lado de la línea después que contestara al segundo repique.

—Hola Ed, eh ¿todo bien? —dudó sus palabras y decidió no lanzarse a hacer preguntas de una vez.

—Sí todo bien, estoy un poco ocupado, pero dime ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó muy amablemente.

Tea empezaba a hacerle señas para que se diera prisa y encontrara una respuesta sin dar tantos rodeos.

—Ed, yo sé que no te gusta que te moleste con preguntas impertinentes y mucho menos si se trata de tu trabajo —escuchó como a Edward se le escapaba un suspiro y sin embargo continuó—: Pero esta vez no voy a molestarte con el caso de mi papá, es que he llegado a la universidad y me encontré con la noticia de qué una amiga ha muerto, me gustaría saber si es cierto y si es así qué fue lo que le pasó. Estoy muy consternada por la noticia.

—Siento lo de tu amiga, pero para que veas que no soy tan desgraciado y me quites el cartel de la frente, trataré de averiguarte. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Alice hizo señas con una de sus manos a Tea y su semblante evidenciaba que había tenido resultados positivos.

—Maria Hayes.

—Está bien, lo he anotado. Ahora estoy a punto de iniciar un careo y cuando salga te averiguo.

—Gracias Ed, muchas gracias… ¿estás con mi padre? Él dijo que tenía cita judicial hoy.

—Te voy a averiguar lo de tu amiga. Que tengas feliz tarde, cuídate por favor.

—Me cuidaré. Feliz tarde Ed —dijo y finalizó la llamada, por un momento pensó que lo había encontrado de buen humor y que cedería a contarle sobre el caso de su padre, pero astutamente ignoró su pregunta.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Tea con la curiosidad haciendo mella en su ser.

—Va a averiguarme —contestó jugueteando con su teléfono móvil.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edward guardó su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y agarró el café que reposaba sobre el escritorio de metal y bebió un poco, disfrutando del suave aroma que de cierta manera lo relajaba y del sabor que agradaba a su paladar. Lo regresó al escritorio donde reposaban varias carpetas y tres monitores que mostraban el proceso de grabación del careo.

—Siéntate Cullen —le pidió Jack Jenks sentado frente a la mesa que se adhería a la media pared, ya que la otra mitad era el espejo de expiación.

—Así estoy bien —alegó con voz calmada y con su mirada puesta en Alistar Joseph que se encontraba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios esperando por los imputados.

A Edward y Jenks lo acompañaban dos oficiales de policía, los cuales estaban apostados en la puerta por petición del funcionario policial, para evitar cualquier impulso en Edward y que terminara estropeando todo el proceso.

La puerta blindada de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y entró un oficial, seguido de los asesinos de Elizabeth Cullen, detrás de ellos dos oficiales más que siguieron cada movimiento de los hombres esposados hasta que tomaron asiento y Alistar se puso de pie.

De manera inevitable a Edward se le instaló el corazón en la garganta torturándolo con sus latidos desbocados y sintió como un gran peso se le posaba sobre los hombros.

Una vez más la puerta se abría y un oficial acompañaba a Aro Vulturi, que decidió asistir al careo sin la compañía de su abogado y le extrañó a Edward no verlo vestido con sus putos trajes de siempre, vestía una camisa negra y jean.

En el preciso momento en que Aro entró, buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a su hijo, aunque él quisiera encerrarlo, aunque lo odiara de una manera que no merecía. Nada ni nadie podría cambiar el hecho de que Ethan era su hijo. Lo único que le quedaba de la mujer que tanto había amado, de la etapa más feliz de su vida.

Su abogado ya le había comunicado que el caso había pasado a otro fiscal, pero guardaba las esperanzas de que Ethan asistiera al menos a supervisar.

Su vista se desplazó del nuevo fiscal encargado a los hombres que lo acusaban y que le habían hecho tanto daño a Elizabeth. Dejó que el policía se confiara y antes de sentarse se le fue encima a Riley Hardey y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.

Las autoridades actuaron rápidamente y sin embargo logró alcanzarlo con una patada en el pecho, mientras lo oficiales lo arrastraban.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Hijo de puta! —repetía tratando de zafarse de los policías y lanzaba patadas tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. El hombre lucía realmente alterado, tanto que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Los oficiales lograron someter a Aro Vulturi contra la mesa, mientras que Alistar le entregaba su pañuelo a Riley Hardey para que se limpiara la sangre.

James y Laurent Borden se encontraban aturdidos y se pusieron de pie rápidamente para evitar ser el blanco de algún golpe del hombre descontrolado.

A Edward una gran presión se le instaló en el pecho al ver la inesperada reacción de Vulturi, pero eso no fue suficiente, en realidad nada sería suficiente para hacerle bajar las defensas.

—Estoy calmado, ya estoy calmado —dijo Aro con voz agitada mientras su cara estaba contra el frío metal de la mesa.

Alistar que hasta el momento se había mostrado impasible les hizo una seña a los oficiales y ellos acataron inmediatamente la orden del fiscal. Sentaron a Aro Vulturi y uno de los policías quedó a su lado para prevenir cualquier otro enfrentamiento.

Aro y Riley mantuvieron las miradas, ambas cargadas de odio.

—Evidentemente se conocen —comentó Edward llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Según los años que llevo de experiencia en esto, puedo asegurar que es así —acotó Jenks con la mirada en los habitantes en la sala de interrogatorios.

El fiscal del distrito de Manhattan Alistar Joseph tomó asiento nuevamente y abrió una carpeta, mientras formulaba una pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se siente señor Vulturi? —su voz calmada y su mirada que atentamente buscaba una fotografía entre los documentos, lo mostraban despreocupado como si no hubiese presenciado ninguna conducta indebida por parte del hombre.

—Ya estoy calmado, disculpe mi comportamiento fiscal —respondió pasándose las manos por los cabellos y removiéndose cómodamente en la silla.

—No lo cuestiono sobre su comportamiento, lo hago sobre su salud.

—Estoy mejor, cumpliendo el tratamiento al pie de la letra. —aunque Aro tratara de mostrarse calmado su semblante lucía alterado y a segundos miraba a los hombres evidenciando las ganas que tenía de matarlos a golpes.

—Entonces trate de no alterarse, por favor —le pidió deslizando una fotografía sobre la superficie de acero inoxidable—. Ya todos saben porqué están aquí y no quiero hacer tedioso el interrogatorio, entre más rápido encuentre respuestas, más rápido saldremos de esto —aconsejó paseando su mirada por los imputados en el caso y finalmente la ancló en el rostro de ro—. ¿Señor Vulturi conoció a Elizabeth Cullen?

—Sí —contestó con la mirada fija en la fotografía—. No sé para qué me hacen las preguntas si ya tienen las pruebas.

—Señor Vulturi sólo debe limitarse a responder —le recordó Alistar y Aro asintió en silencio, retractándose de sus palabras—. Cuéntele un poco a la fiscalía ¿cómo y en qué año conoció a la víctima?

—Conocí a Eli… Elizabeth —se corrigió y decidió llamarla por el nombre completo mientras luchaba con el dolor de la irremediable y devastadora pérdida—. La conocí en el año 1985, yo acababa de graduarme de la universidad y mis padres me regalaron un viaje a Brasil, para que disfrutara de los carnavales de Río de Janeiro. Fue allí donde la conocí porque yo no sabía ni una palabra en portugués y me sirvió como traductora cuando compraba una cerveza.

Aro hablaba con la mirada fija en la fotografía rememorando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Era como si estuviese conversando con él mismo.

Edward escuchaba atento la versión de Aro y de momento era la única que conocía, porque su tío nunca le había contado acerca de su madre. Sólo que un día desapareció dejándoles una carta y después de ocho años, recibió la noticia de que había muerto y que tenía un sobrino que lo necesitaba.

Aro proseguía con la historia mientras Joseph lo escuchaba atento.

—Desde ese momento pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado tiempo. Porque además de mi traductora fue mi guía turística. Lo único que supe de ella era que tenía a alguien, otro chico con el que salía.

— ¿Recuerda el nombre de ese chico? —preguntó Alistar, esmerándose por no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—Eleazar Denali. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano y Elizabeth estaba con él sólo por complacer a su hermano, no porque verdaderamente se sintiera atraída por Denali. En ese momento ella quería estar conmigo y yo con ella y me deje llevar por las emociones de lo desconocido y le propuse que se viniera conmigo a Estados Unidos. No tenía idea que pertenecía a una familia importante, eso lo supe después, cuando vivíamos en la casa de mis padres y nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada. Mi padre era un hombre estricto y me obligó a que me hiciera responsable por mis acciones, sacrifiqué el dinero que había ahorrado para hacer una especialización y alquilé una casa que con los años nos dieron opción a compra, cancelaba la renta y parte de la cuota.

— ¿Qué tengo entendido hasta la fecha del asesinato aún estaban pagando?

—Sí, yo la pagaba, pero —Aro guardó silenció pensando en que era el momento para cambiar parte de la historia si no quería ir a prisión—. Ya no vivía con Elizabeth, los sentimientos entre los dos se enfriaron cuando Ethan nació, lo que creímos amor, sólo fue una ilusión y poco a poco me fui apartando, ya no sentía lo mismo por esa mujer, aunque yo cumplía con mi deber con el niño.

—Es mentira, maldito hijo de perra, es mentira —dijo Edward con dientes apretados, sintiendo que la impotencia empezaba a gobernarlo junto con la ira, queriendo tener el poder para hacer estallar el vidrio.

—Entonces vamos a necesitar tu testimonio —terció Jenks.

—Pero la víctima estaba embarazada cuando fue violada y torturada de manera brutal. —Alistar hizo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, con la única intención de hundir el dedo en la llaga y que Vulturin empezara a darle la cara, porque él no se comía el cuento de esa historia. Ese papel que pasa de victimario a víctima ya lo había visto interpretar muchas veces y no se comería el cuento—. ¿Era de usted? ¿Esperaba un hijo suyo?

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo ¿hay alguna manera de probarlo? Le repito que sólo iba esporádicamente a visitar a mi hijo y no puedo asegurar si el hijo que esperaba Elizabeth era mío o de cualquier otro.

—Iba a visitar a su hijo, pero terminaba en la cama con la que había sido su mujer, y por la cual supuestamente ya no sentía nada. —Alistar se puso de pie y dejó libre un suspiro.

Jack Jenks retuvo a Edward por un brazo al ver las claras intenciones de Edward por golpear el vidrio.

—No vayas a cagarla, Cullen. Ya Alistar se está dando cuenta, demuestra que confías en las personas que queremos ayudarte y mantente tranquilo.

—Es un miserable, un maricón que sólo trata de salvarse el culo. Que asuma que sólo tiene cojones para mandar a matar a mujeres embarazadas.

— ¿Durante todos esos años usted no mantuvo ningún tipo de contacto con la familia de la víctima? —inquirió Alistar aguzando la mirada.

—Yo no, pero Elizabeth sí.

— ¿Está seguro de ello?

—Era lo que me decía, también mantenía contacto con Denali. —el apellido del hombre fue esbozado con una connotación de desprecio. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para el fiscal.

— ¿En algún momento sintió celos del señor Denali?

—Mientras tenía sentimientos para con ella, sí. Algunas veces le reclamaba que me comparara con el que había sido su pareja. Pero ya después no me importó.

El fiscal que llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio desvió la mirada a Riley Hardey, estaba seguro que el agredido sería el que se empeñaría escupir lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

—Señor Hardey ¿Por qué le pagó el señor Vulturi?

—Me pagó para que me deshiciera de la mujer y el niño, los quería fuera de su camino, porque no eran más que un estorbo.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Aro defendiéndose—. Yo no conozco a este hombre, no sé quién es.

— ¿No sabe quién es y por qué lo agredió apenas entró? —inquirió Alistar con suspicacia.

—Porque evidentemente quieren culparme por algo en lo que no participé y no sé por qué lo hacen ¿acaso alguien te mandó a inculparme, maldito bastardo? —inquirió Aro enfurecido.

Riley Hardey soltó una risotada, ante la actitud tan descarada de Aro Vulturi.

— ¿Qué tiene que decir el señor James Borden? —atacó el fiscal a uno de los hermanos.

—Yo sólo me enteré que Vulturi era él que pagaba, nada más. Mi hermano me pidió que lo acompañara a hacer un trabajo. Nunca había visto antes a Riley. Él nos explicó lo que íbamos a hacer. Nadie tenía que salir lastimado pero la situación se salió de control. La mujer dio la pelea.

A Aro se le erizó la piel y tuvo que contener las lágrimas que se le arremolinaron en la garganta e interiormente se maldecía por haber sido tan cobarde y haberse marchado ese día. Hoy daría diez compañías publicitarias por tener a Elizabeth y a Ethan con él.

—Bien no pretendo agotarlos, así que el careo ha terminado. Oficiales lleven a los detenidos a las celdas —les ordenó mientras agarraba la fotografía y la guardaba en la carpeta y de soslayo observó cómo Aro Vulturi siguió con la mirada la imagen de la mujer—. Oficial acompañe al señor Vulturi a la salida.

Alistar no pretendía hacer todas las preguntas en medio de un interrogatorio y ponerlos sobre aviso de lo que haría si se iban a juicio con Vulturi. Era el único que estaba dando la pelea, pero tenían una semana para encontrar que declarara su culpabilidad.

James, Lauren y Riley: Se habían declarado culpables y habían acordado conjuntamente con los abogados defensores que esa sería su declaración el día jueves ante la lectura de cargos que se haría ante la jueza. Después de 28 días de negociación, Cullen encontró el objetivo justo al límite del plazo, dos días más y le hubiese tocado llevarlos a juicio a todos.

Una vez sólo abandonó la sala de interrogatorios y al salir al pasillo Cullen y Jenks salían de la sala de expiación.

— ¿Alistar, me acompañas a fumar? —preguntó Edward que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillo y el aludido estaba completamente seguro que eso no era más que falsa tranquilidad.

—Sí, seguro. Vamos Jenks.

—Yo no puedo, tengo una reunión en diez minutos. Vayan ustedes, para otra oportunidad les hago compañía.

—Está bien —dijo Alistar y caminó al lado de Edward—. Creo que debemos estudiar todas las posibilidades Cullen, según Vulturi tu madre mantenía contacto con Denali.

—Es mentira.

— ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si Denali tiene algo que ver? Considero que deberíamos estudiar todas las teorías.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Citar a Denali y que los federales metan sus narices. No me jodas con eso Joseph. No voy a permitir que los federales se adjudiquen el caso. Estoy seguro que Denali no tiene nada que ver, yo lo conozco y mi madre nunca tuvo contacto con él, ni con mi tío. El muy hijo de puta está mintiendo —aseguró con dientes apretados tratando de dominar la ira que se le aferraba a cada molécula del ser por las ruines acciones de Vulturi.

Aro subía al vehículo y pausó el reproche que le hacía a su chofer por haberse demorado en buscarlo cuando vio salir a Ethan junto al nuevo fiscal encargado del caso e inevitablemente hubo contacto visual con su hijo. La dura mirada que le dedicaba le dejaba claro que había sido testigo de su declaración. Y el arrepentimiento lo golpeaba con fuerza.

—Llévame a Elitte —pidió con voz parca. No le quedaba más que escapar de la mirada acusadora de su hijo.

Durante el trayecto luchó contra las lágrimas mientras pensaba. ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño que lo adoraba? Su hijo, su pequeño Ethan que se sentía orgulloso de que su padre hubiese elegido llamarlo como un corredor de autos al que admiraba.

¿Acaso había olvidado todas las cosas buenas que le había ofrecido? ¿Había olvidado que aunque estuviese cansado de trabajar buscaba tiempo para jugar con él? ¿Había olvidado que los días domingo la pasaban junto a su madre metidos en la cama viendo los Picapiedras y comían cereales con leche sólo por complacerlo? Había olvidado que lo había amado y por encima de todas las cosas aún lo amaba.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _Sorry por tardar en actualizar, pero eran vacaciones y en fin... no tuve tiempo de nada, espero que a partir de hora retornemos con las actualizaciones dos veces a la semana. Si se pueden mas espero que sean bienvenidas._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con tono ronco, ante las horas de sueño._

 _—_ _Cuchara —contestó con voz adormilada y se pegaba más a ella._

 _—_ _Sé qué haces "cuchara" pero ¿por qué has venido?_

 _—_ _Para hacerte compañía. Supuse que necesitabas un abrazo que te reconfortara y estoy aquí para hacerlo toda la noche, para hacerlo hasta que amanezca. ¿Me he equivocado?_

 _—_ _No, no lo has hecho. Necesito que me abraces —le pidió dándose media vuelta y poniéndose de frente a Edward._


	27. Capítulo No 26

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 26**

Era un momento que había dilatado demasiado y que aunque se había prometido no llorar, no podía evitarlo. No al ver como Bella sollozaba ante la despedida, mientras Carlisle esperaba por ella en la planta baja de la boutique.

Ese día Esme no había ido a trabajar porque necesitaba estar en el departamento para que el servicio de mudanza sacara las pocas cosas que iba a llevarse y en eso se le fue toda la mañana.

—No seas tonta Bella —pidió estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos—. Prometo venir todos los fines de semana —sorbió las lágrimas tratando de hacer el momento menos nostálgico—, y tendrás que hacerme espacio en medio tuyo y del fiscal. No hay solución te tocará aguantarme y no creas que sólo yo viajaré, pon de tu parte y ve un fin de semana a Río.

—Intentaré hacerlo, ay Esme… Esme, sé que soy una estúpida por ponerme así pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy egoísta, pero comprende que tú y Charlie son las personas que más quiero, a las que me he aferrado y no es fácil.

—Siempre que quieras podremos vernos, hablaremos todos los días por Skype e igual seguiremos trabajando juntas. Te llevaré el trabajo desde Brasil. Agradece que seamos de la era tecnológica y todo es más fácil. —trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga mientras le frotaba la espalda.

—No te lo he dicho y quiero que lo sepas. Estoy muy feliz por ti, verdaderamente lo estoy. No te mereces menos y sé que serás una madre excelente y voy a querer mucho a ese niño, será mi sobrino y contará con la suerte de ser el primer niño que le guste a Bella Swan

—Más te vale que así sea —le advirtió sonriendo a través de la lágrimas.

—Te prometo que voy a consentirlo. Por favor Esme cuídate y pórtate bien, no le saques más canas al señor Cullen.

Esme rompió el abrazo y mirándola al rostro empezó a enjugarle las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Bella y ella la imitó.

—Las canas no se las saco yo, se las saca las desveladas que se da por andar jugueteando por allá abajo —dijo señalándose la zona sur del cuerpo.

— ¡Esme por favor! —reprochó Bella sonrojada—. No quiero saber las cosas que haces con el señor Cullen.

—Ups, es que olvidaba que es tu suegro —dijo guiñándole un ojo y con eso le sacó una sonrisa a Bella, cumpliendo el objetivo que se había propuesto antes de irse—. Ahora sí, no puedo quedarme más tiempo porque se nos hace tarde y no quiero que Carlislepierda otro día de trabajo por mi culpa. Te he dejado todo listo para esta semana, ya tienes a las dos chicas nuevas y están entrenadas en lo que tienen que hacer.

—No se van a comparar contigo —chilló Bella conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Eso lo sé —acotó con supremacía y la tomó de una mano.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron a la planta baja donde las esperaba Carlisle y Charlie con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que su orgullo masculino no le permitía derramar.

Esme recibió las manos de Charlie y se aferró al cálido agarre mientras se miraban a los ojos y a ella se le derramó un borbotón de lágrimas.

—No creas que estoy llorando porque te dejo. Es que el bebé me tiene muy sentimental. —utilizó la más tonta de las excusas.

—Te voy a extrañar. Mi pequeña loca pelirroja —le dijo con voz ronca.

—Y crees que te voy a dejar tiempo para que me extrañes ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Sí te llamaré todos los días para molestarte, en algo tendré que entretenerme. —hablaba y no podía controlar las lágrimas que corrían con gran rapidez por su rostro.

Charlie atajaba las de él justo al filo de sus ojos y las retiraba con sus manos. Sin resistirse más estrechó a la diminuta Esme entre sus brazos.

—Gracias por todo Esme, por todas tus ocurrencias, por tus buenos estados de ánimo y por ser tan positiva. Te quiero, te quiero.

—Yo también, sabes que aunque te moleste todo el tiempo con mis maldades. Eres mi padre y el de Bella, sin tu ayuda hoy no estaríamos aquí. Tu corazón no tiene precio —dijo dándole un beso en el pecho justo donde estaba el corazón de Charlie y sollozó con la cara enterrada en ese lugar.

—Ya, tranquila. Te espero dentro de quince días. —las manos temblorosas de Charlie le acariciaban los cabellos.

Ya Carlisle Cullen le había informado que dentro de quince días regresarían para visitarlos.

—Lamento mucho hacerlos pasar por esto. —se disculpó el brasileño con Bella.

—No se preocupe, todos tenemos que hacer nuestras vidas e inevitablemente por caminos separados.

—Tampoco tan separado, porque tú eres parte de mi familia. Estoy seguro que terminarás formando una familia con Edward.

Bella no supo qué contestar a ese comentario, sólo le sonrió con sinceridad y recibió el beso que Carlisle le dio en la mejilla.

Esme y Charlie habían dejado de abrazarse y la ineludible despedida se dio, mientras que la pelirroja les decía adiós a todos con un gesto de su mano.

Bella se abrazó a la señora Sue y se quedó entre los brazos de la mujer mientras observaba como su casi hermana abordaba el auto que se la llevaba lejos de ella.

Lo que restó de tarde Bella la pasó realmente afligida, no encontró la manera de que algo le levantara el ánimo. Sentía que había demasiado silencio en la boutique y de vez en cuando las lágrimas se le desbordaban sin avisar.

Canceló citas pendientes con varias clientas y las prorrogó para esa semana. Kim trataba de entusiasmarla al llevarle un par de revistas que reseñaron el desfile de presentación de la colección de lencería, pero nada surgía el efecto esperado. No estaba para pensar en sus logros profesionales, todos sus sentimientos se encontraban consternados sentimentalmente.

Por la noche no fue al gimnasio. Llamó a Mike y se disculpó por la falta, porque prefirió ir directo a su departamento, donde se dio un baño de agua tibia y se fue a la cama para ver un poco algunos capítulos de Supernatural y distraerse.

Las lágrimas y su aflicción la habían agotado, por lo que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con el televisor encendido.

Despertó con ganas de ir al baño y sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos cerrándole la cintura. El televisor estaba apagado y sentía en su espalda una respiración acompasada.

Se removió un poco para salir de la cama, tratando de liberarse del abrazo, cuando lo sintió hacerse más fuerte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con tono ronco, ante las horas de sueño.

—Cuchara —contestó con voz adormilada y se pegaba más a ella.

—Sé que haces " _cuchara_ " pero ¿por qué has venido?

—Para hacerte compañía. Supuse que necesitabas un abrazo que te reconfortara y estoy aquí para hacerlo toda la noche, para hacerlo hasta que amanezca. ¿Me he equivocado?

—No, no lo has hecho. Necesito que me abraces —le pidió dándose media vuelta y poniéndose de frente a Edward.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Bella hundió su cara en el hueco que le hacía el cuello de Edward y se dejó embriagar por su aroma natural con rastros de perfume ese que aunque se bañara, se le aferraba a la piel.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que mi tío cuidará de Esme, si decidió llevársela es porque está dispuesto a hacerla feliz.

—Sé que así será, pero eso no evita que la extrañe.

—Eso es inevitable. Uno siempre extraña lo que quiere, pero tendrás la oportunidad de verla siempre que quieras. Difícil es cuando echas de menos a alguien que aunque pasen los años y aunque hagas lo que hagas sabes que seguirás extrañándola sin obtener ningún consuelo. Porque no volverá.

Bella lo abrazó con más fuerza, porque Edward le estaba confesando que extrañaba a su madre y una vez más le extrañaba que se hubiese resignado a la muerte de su padre, pero evidentemente la madre seguía doliéndole.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó? —preguntó en voz baja.

Edward tenía el mentón apoyado en la cabeza y ella sintió cuando negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no —murmuró cerrando los ojos y estrechando con más fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos—. Aún no —repitió.

Bella sintió como el corazón de Edward se había descontrolado y latía con mucha rapidez; ella se moría por tener el poder de saber qué pasaba por sus pensamientos. Al menos un minuto.

Las ganas de ir al baño eran más fuertes que su deseo de permanecer abrazada a Edward y por más que apretara los muslos e intentara contenerse, no podía y se removía incómoda.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él sentir como Bella movía entre sus brazos.

—Es que... tengo que ir al baño —comunicó en voz baja, sintiéndose apenada por la necesidad que la dominaba en el peor de los momentos.

—Está bien, anda —le dijo concediéndole la libertad. Bella prácticamente saltó de la cama—. ¿Acaso te ha caído mal la cena? —curioseó divertido ante el apuro que mostraba Bella.

— ¡No! De hecho no cené —emprendió la carrera al baño.

—Cierras la puerta y esperas a que se vaya el olor antes de salir.

—Estúpido, me estoy orinando —reprochó divertida y agarró el cojín del sillón y se lo lanzó. Edward lo atajó con maestría y soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo estoy molestando, me gustas con todo y tus olores, incluyendo los malos. —antes de que Bella pudiera atacarlo nuevamente rodó en la cama y se lanzó al otro lado, utilizando el lecho como escudo.

—Edward Cullen te recuerdo que no comes flores. Y sin embargo con todo y tus desagradables gases me gustas —confesó y se encerró en el baño, para regresar en menos de cinco minutos y meterse en la cama junto a Edward.

Él la abrazó estrechándola y sacudiéndola de manera juguetona y ella con los puños cerrados sin atreverse a ser violenta le golpeaba la espalda y se carcajeaban.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Cuéntame tus próximos planes a corto plazo? —preguntó Edward acomodándole los cabellos detrás de las orejas, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Quiero dar un gran paso, quiero arriesgarme a abrir una sucursal y quiero que sea cuanto antes.

—Creo que es hora de que des grandes pasos, sin mirar atrás. ¿Y dónde piensas abrirla? —indagó acariciándole el rostro con la mirada.

—Umm, bueno hasta ahora he pensado en algo relativamente cerca y estudiando el mercado de ventas junto con Esme, nos hemos decidido por tres opciones y de ahí elegiremos una. Estoy entre Boston, Trenton y Chicago. ¿Cuál preferirías tú?

Edward soltó un silbido de admiración.

—Primero que nada, pienso que estás dando pasos agigantados y me excita que seas tan arriesgada, este pobre iluso, pensó que querías abrir sucursales relativamente cercas, tal vez en otro distrito. Pero mi mariposa ya quiere trascender a otros estados.

— ¿Piensas que es muy arriesgada la decisión? ¿Debo ser más prudente?

—Me has impresionado, pero no es nada arriesgada porque cuentas con los medios para hacerlo, o bien yo podría ayudarte.

—Lo he decidido porque tengo los medios para hacerlo —dejó libre un suspiro y se acercó a su boca rozándole los labios, endulzándolo para que no se molestara con lo que tenía planeado decirle—. Quiero hacerlo sin la ayuda monetaria de nadie y no es que este rechazando tu colaboración, es que deseo saber si soy capaz de cumplir lo que tanto anhelo. Quiero retarme a mí misma. Con tu apoyo emocional es suficiente y es lo más importante. Me ayudas a encontrar fuerzas para luchar, me alientas en mi carrera. Sólo eso necesito —le susurró contra los labios, mientras las narices se tanteaban y se miraban a los ojos.

—Comprendo, entonces seré útil de la manera que necesitas. Yo preferiría Chicago, de las tres ciudades en la más importante. Eso sí a esta menina la quiero en Nueva York. Nada de irse a otro lado. —condicionó acariciándole el cuello.

—La sede principal siempre será Nueva York, y yo estaré en la principal.

Edward la abrazó con posesión y pasándole una pierna por encima de las caderas con su pantorrilla y talón la empujó más a su cuerpo encarcelándola. Y ella dejó que lo hiciera.

—Bella… —susurró el nombre en el oído de ella.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te he dicho que estoy orgulloso de ti?

—Sí lo has hecho y eso para mí es más importante que cualquier ayuda económica. No me hace falta, las últimas colecciones están dejando grandes ganancias.

— ¿No quieres contratarme?

— ¡No! Serías un caos en la boutique, además que las clientas pasarían todo el día mirándote y yo… yo…

— ¡Vamos dilo! —la alentó divertido.

—Está bien. Yo me moriría de celos —farfulló sintiéndose perdida.

Edward no dio ninguna respuesta, sólo la besó, lo hizo con ganas, haciéndola sentir segura, demostrándole que inevitablemente había caído en esa red que ella había tejido a su alrededor y que no quería hacer el mínimo intento por liberarse.

Aunque las ganas por tener sexo en ambos se despertaron, no las saciaron. Prefirieron dormir esa noche y levantarse al día siguiente con las energías que les exigían sus labores.

* * *

 ** _LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO ME MATEN, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR HABER DURADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO MI VIDA ERA UN CAOS EN ESTOS MESES PASADOS, YA POCO A POCO SE VA MEJORANDO. VOY A IR REGRESANDO DE A POQUITO._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _Estoy segura que metí las pantaletas —murmuró para ella misma, mientras rebuscaba y aprovechó para sacar la ropa que usaría. Chasqueó los labios al recordar que los había guardado en el bolsillo interior del bolso._**

 ** _—_** ** _Es el mejor despertar de mi vida, un paisaje incomparable —dijo Edward al ver a Bella expuesta de esa manera, le daba una vista panorámica de su trasero y vagina._**

 ** _Bella rápidamente se puso las pantaletas y se volvió, sintiéndose estúpidamente apenada por la manera en que Edward la había sorprendido._**

 ** _—_** ** _Es… estabas durmiendo —agarró el pantalón de lana en color celeste y se colocó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara._**


	28. Capítulo No 27

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 27**

El día jueves los hermanos Borden y Riley Hardey. Fueron presentados a la audiencia formal de cargos ante la jueza Darnell. Acompañados por el fiscal Jack Jenks y los abogados defensores.

El fiscal les informó a los imputados sobres los cargos en sus contra y presentó la acusación formal ante la jueza. Mientras el estenógrafo transcribía cada palabra dicha en el procedimiento, para registrarlo en el acta.

En el momento en que la jueza les preguntó cómo se declaraban los imputados a cerca de los cargos que el fiscal los culpaba. Cada uno respondió en su turno declaró la culpabilidad de lo que se le atribuía.

Antes de que la Jueza se negara a aceptar la acusación de los imputados, Jack le presentó el acuerdo declaratorio que habían hecho con el fiscal Cullen.

—Gracias, fiscal. Lo revisaré para decidir si es aceptable —dijo recibiendo el documento y Jack regresó a su puesto—. Tienen derecho a saber que no es definitivo el acuerdo aclaratorio que hicieron con el fiscal Cullen y que puede modificarse el convenio realizado. Aún están a tiempo para solicitar el derecho que la sexta enmienda de la Constitución estadounidense que les ofrece y apelar a un juicio por jurado.

—Eso se los hemos explicado a nuestros clientes su señoría. Están de acuerdo y son plenamente conscientes de que pueden haber modificaciones en el acuerdo —alegó uno de los abogados defensores.

Los imputados eran conscientes de que el fiscal contaba con las pruebas suficientes para probar la culpabilidad del delito y preferían apostar por el acuerdo al cual habían llegado.

—Al declararse culpables, no habrá juicio y el 21 de febrero de 2014 será la próxima comparecencia para fijar la sentencia, durante ese tiempo un miembro del departamento de probatoria va a entrevistarlos para preparar el informe previo a la sentencia. Sus abogados le explicarán las pautas de ese informe.

La mujer finalizó la sesión y se retiró. Jack estrechó las manos de sus colegas y salió del lugar, mientras que a los ya oficialmente culpables del homicidio calificado de Elizabeth Cullen los llevaron de regreso a la prisión preventiva donde debían permanecer tres meses a la espera de la sentencia definitiva.

Esa tarde Jack y Edward habían acordado almorzar juntos, para que lo pusiera al tanto de la audiencia formal de cargos; el brasileño por primera vez en muchos años sentía que había hecho algo por su madre. Había hecho gran parte de la justicia que ella se merecía y apenas la comida terminó no pudo evitar ir a visitarla. Después de mucho tiempo le llevaba buenas noticias y un gran ramo de rosas amarillas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bella despertó con el cabello hecho un desastre y aún adormilada trató de acomodárselos al peinárselo con las manos pero los dedos no pasaban de los enredos, así que prefirió hacerse un moño de tomate al tiempo que su mirada escurridiza recorría lánguidamente la espalda de Edward que se encontraba dormido boca abajo y con las colchas cubriéndole la parte baja, dejándole percibir el inicio de la tentadora curva de las nalgas.

Tenía el rostro hacia el otro lado y como si fuese primera vez que apreciaba el tatuaje que le ocupaba el tríceps, atentamente leyó " _Tomorrowland_ " en esa tinta indeleble en color negro que contrastaba de maravilla con el color de su piel. Se sentía tentada a despertarlo a besos, de hecho sus labios latían casi exigiéndole que lo hiciera, pero la razón se impuso y prefirió dejarlo descansar.

Estaba segura que había sido una semana agotadora para él y no quería consumirlo, aunque su apetito sexual se encontrase por los cielos y al punto que se encontraba no sabía qué clase de poder tenía Edward para mantenerle la libido bullendo, después de varios meses de relación.

Nunca le había pasado eso, con Jacob al tercer mes todo se había enfriado de una manera que muchas veces se sintió obligada a complacerlo.

Con el mayor de los cuidados apartó la colcha y salió de la cama; buscó su teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la mesa auxiliar. Al desbloquear el aparato se percató de que eran las diez y cinco de la mañana, mientras se dirigía al baño exponiendo su perfecta desnudez.

Se duchó y se colocó una toalla. Frente al espejo del lavabo se hizo la limpieza bucal y luchó contra los nudos en sus cabellos por lo que se tomó varios minutos para desenredarlo y se hizo una trenza sin colocarse ningún tipo de liga, porque no la tenía a mano, y estaba segura que más había durado en elaborarse el peinado que en deshacerse.

Regresó a la habitación y Edward seguía durmiendo, se quitó la toalla y la lanzó sobre el sillón de espaldas a la cama se dobló para buscar en su bolso la ropa interior.

—Estoy segura que metí las pantaletas —murmuró para ella misma, mientras rebuscaba y aprovechó para sacar la ropa que usaría. Chasqueó los labios al recordar que los había guardado en el bolsillo interior del bolso.

—Es el mejor despertar de mi vida, un paisaje incomparable —dijo Edward al ver a Bella expuesta de esa manera, le daba una vista panorámica de su trasero y vagina.

Bella rápidamente se puso las pantaletas y se volvió, sintiéndose estúpidamente apenada por la manera en que Edward la había sorprendido.

—Es… estabas durmiendo —agarró el pantalón de lana en color celeste y se colocó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—Estaba, pero desperté a tiempo y la magnum también se está despertando.

—Pues controla a la magnum, ve a darte un baño y bajemos a desayunar porque tenemos que reponer energías.

—Bells, no me hagas eso —reprochó con un puchero—. No te da pena que se me pongas las pelotas moradas.

—No, no me da pena. —se abrochó el brassier y se colocó una blusa blanca—. Voy a ver que hay en la cocina. Te espero. —se colocó las pantuflas y salió.

En la cocina agradeció a las señoras que mantenían vivo a los primos Cullen, por hacerles la vida más fácil y dejar todo preparado para los fines de semana.

En la nevera había diferentes tipos de frutas picadas en envases de cristal, las sacó y al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar leer las notitas pegadas. Todas eran instrucciones de cómo preparase algo, incluyendo el tiempo que debían colocarle al microondas y dónde estaban ciertos ingredientes.

Bella sonrió divertida al ver que las mujeres los consentían más de la cuenta, pero sobre todo que en cuestiones del hogar su fiscal era un completo inepto.

Ella no era una cocinera experta, pero al menos sabía preparar algunas recetas sin la necesidad recurrir a ningún manual de procedimientos. Tal vez hubiese destacado un poco más en cocina si no fuese porque la tarea la llenaba de malos recuerdos.

Preparaba unos emparedados con lechuga, pepino y jamón cuando vio a Edward bajando las escaleras, colocó tres en un plato negro de porcelana y los dejó sobre la barra. Regresó a la nevera y sacó uno de los envases que contenían las frutas y eligió melón para preparar un jugo.

Mientras echaba la fruta en la licuadora recibió el beso que Edward le plantaba en los labios. En pocos minutos se encontraban disfrutando del desayuno, sentados en la barra.

— ¿Y ese ruido? —preguntó Bella al escuchar algunas detonaciones proveniente de uno de los pasillos del apartamento.

—Es Jasper, debe estar jugando PlayStation. Tal vez y está con Alice.

—Sería raro que Alice estuviese un sábado aquí. Lo digo por lo estricto que es su padre con ella.

—Al parecer no lo es tanto, o tiene unas habilidades impresionantes para escapársele, porque últimamente se la pasa metida aquí si no es en el gimnasio donde se la pasa más cogiendo que entrenando, es jugando al PlayStation —dijo de no muy buena gana y le dio un considerable mordisco al sándwich pretendiendo atragantarse para pasar esa tonta molestia que aún sentía al saber a Alice con su primo.

—Bueno no son los únicos que le dan otra función al gimnasio —dijo sonriendo y le frotó con energía uno de los ante brazos para que supiera que tenía muy presente cuando ellos hicieron derroche en el lugar—. ¿Te parece si jugamos con ellos?

—Tú jugando PlayStation —dejó libre una corta carcajada—. Me muero por ver eso.

—Creo que no te costará mucho explicarme. Me gustaría que compartamos un poco más, Jasper y tú eran muy unidos, seguramente pasaban los fines de semana juntos y no quiero ser yo quien te robe todo el tiempo.

—En realidad no me costará nada explicarte —se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios—. Sabías que eras una mujer muy especial. —acotó mirándola a los ojos.

Bella se enderezó en la silla, le dio un mordisco a su pan y lo pasó con un poco de jugo.

—Sí, lo sabía —alegó sonriendo y se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada—. Por eso me elegiste, sé que no te conformas con cualquier cosa Edward Cullen. Te gusta la exclusividad.

Edward se puso de pie y de un brincó hizo un ademán como si atrapara algo muy por encima de ella.

—Hey, puto ego de Bella a dónde crees que vas.

Ella se carcajeó ante la ocurrencia de Edward que se dejó caer sentado una vez más.

— ¿Quieres un poco más? —preguntó al ver que el vaso de él ya no tenía jugo.

—No, así está bien, voy por agua mejor —dijo poniéndose de pie y buscó en la nevera una botella con agua.

—El próximo jueves voy a viajar a Chicago, voy a ver un local —le comentó la decisión que había tomado durante la semana y que lo que menos quería era perder tiempo.

— ¡El jueves! Jamás imaginé que ese corto plazo fuese de una semana. —Edward se sintió realmente sorprendido.

—Esme ya me compró el boleto para esa fecha.

—No tenías que comprar ningún boleto. Tenemos un avión que necesita más uso.

—Si voy a viajar sola, prefiero los vuelos comerciales.

—No voy a contradecirte porque no quiero arruinar nuestro sábado juntos, por cierto ¿quieres el próximo acompañarme a ver a Seth?

—Sí claro ¿Y por qué no vamos hoy? —preguntó muy interesada en conocer al amigo de Edward.

—Hoy no está en el hospital. Ben tiene el día libre y ha decidido llevarlo al Zoológico.

—Entonces será el próximo sábado. ¿Puedo llevarle algo?

—Si tú quieres, estoy seguro que él lo agradecerá. ¿Tendrás algo importante que hacer el martes después de almuerzo?

—No, bueno estar en la boutique, pero podría disponer de un poco de tiempo.

—Entonces podrías acompañarme a buscar las invitaciones del acto de grado en la Universidad de Heidelberg —propuso con una sonrisa encantadora.

Bella quedó colgada en el gesto y pensó que si se lo pedía de esa manera, era imposible negarse, tal vez si le pedía el alma sonriéndole de esa forma ella gustosamente se le entregaría.

—Claro, por supuesto. ¿Tienes pensado hacer otra especialidad, después de la graduación?

—Sí, de hecho me he pre-inscrito para empezar en marzo una de psicología jurídica.

—Parece bastante interesante.

—Lo es, en realidad es más interesante de lo que se escucha. Ahora sí vamos a que aprendas como se usan los vídeos juegos —le pidió tomándola por la mano.

En la sala de entretenimiento se encontraban Jasper y Alice como ya Edward suponía. Se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver la destreza con la que jugaba la chica.

—Supongo que pasan más tiempo jugando vídeo juegos que cogiendo —murmuró Bella anonada.

— ¡Hola! ¿Los despertamos? —preguntó Jasper con gran entusiasmo, mientras pausaba el juego.

—Hola Bells, Ed ¿cómo están? —saludo Alice volviendo medio cuerpo.

—Hola Allie muy bien. No nos despertaron, tranquilos —aclaró Edward acercándose al sofá.

—Hola Allie —saludó Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Creo que prefiero que me enseñes tú, presiento que podrías tenerme más paciencia que Ed —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Claro Bells, no es nada difícil —contestó con entusiasmo.

Bella saludó a Jasper con un beso en la mejilla y se dejó caer sentada en el sofá y le tomó la mano a Edward para que se sentara a su lado, pero él no lo hizo.

—Alice, necesito hablar contigo —pidió Edward mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba los nudillos a Bella.

—Sí, claro —la chica se puso de pie y siguió a Edward hasta un rincón de la habitación.

—Investigué lo que me pediste.

—Sí ¿qué pasó?

—Primero quiero saber qué tan amiga eras de esa chica y si de alguna manera te has dejado influenciar por ella —le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

—Eh… bueno, amiga, amiga. No, no éramos tan amigas, compartíamos varias clases juntas —dijo en voz baja evitando que Jasper pudiese escucharla—. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—Confío en tu palabra y eso verdaderamente me tranquiliza, porque la señorita Hayes murió por asfixia mecánica durante una práctica sexual, que espero ni se te ocurra poner en práctica, es más te prohíbo que al menos lo investigues.

Alice lo miraba con grandes interrogantes en las pupilas y por un momento la actitud de Edward era demasiado parecida a la de su padre, hasta la manera de fruncir el ceño al hablar y gesticular.

—Te doy mi palabra de que nunca lo haré, no lo haré Ed. Sí sabía que ella tenía gustos diferentes. Le gustaban las chicas —la aclaración la hizo en voz más baja aún y haciendo un mohín de evidente desagrado.

—Sí, es lo que hasta ahora se ha investigado. Los padres estuvieron el miércoles en fiscalía. Ahora vamos a jugar —le pidió colocándole una mano en el hombro y la guió de regreso al sofá.

Edward tomó asiento al lado de Bella y se dispusieron a jugar, quien terminó por enseñar a la diseñadora fue Jasper, para él era un placer hacerlo y era quién mejor explicaba.

Aunque Bella entendiera, sabía que eso no era suficiente porque necesitaba práctica, mucha practica para poder dominar los vídeos juegos.

Después de un par de horas de juegos. Decidieron bajar y almorzar en el Café Sabarsky, que les quedaba cerca y podían desplazarse a pie.

* * *

 ** _Como ven, este no ha tardado tanto, jijijiji si puedo actualizar otro en la noche lo hago, sino en cuanto pueda. Besos se les quiere._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _Edward Cullen ¡ya! No sigas —suplicó pero sus pupilas siguieron atentamente cada movimientos de sus largos y masculinos dedos desabrochar el cinturón y seguido del botón. De su centro la humedad empezaba a brotar acoplada a la agónica velocidad con que él se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones negros—. Si no paras en este instante voy a desconectarme. No seas tan mal nacido que estoy sola en esta habitación._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Para qué tienes los dedos mi querida diseñadora? —preguntó sardónico._**


	29. Capítulo No 28

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 28**

Una vez más a Edward el tiempo se le había escurrido como agua entre los dedos y cuando quiso darse cuenta de la hora, ya eran las once menos cuarto de la noche y aún se encontraba en la torre, adelantado los pendientes que cada vez eran más.

Emily se había marchado a la siete de la noche y suponía que el tiempo transcurrido no serían casi cuatro horas. Tal vez aún estuviese sumido entre código, leyes, contratos. Si Tayler no lo hubiese llamado. Al no estar trabajando en la computadora se olvidaba de echarle un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca derecha, era donde lo utilizaba para que no le molestara en la izquierda a la hora de escribir.

Guardó el trabajo que estaba preparando en el portafolio de aluminio e igual lo hizo con su computadora portátil y se marchó de su oficina en la torre. Con la firme convicción de seguir con su labores en el departamento.

Las caras de sus guardaespaldas expresaron el aleluya que interiormente habían dado al ver que las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejándolo en el estacionamiento.

El recorrido al departamento lo hizo en pleno silencio y en las penumbras del vehículo el cual se iluminaba de manera intermitente con las luces de la calle. Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, apenas y estaba atento a las señales de tránsito, nada más le robaba la concentración, tal vez era el cansancio que sentía pero que no dejaba que tomara demasiada fuerza en él.

—Mañana es viernes, un día, sólo un día más y podré al menos descansar el fin de semana. —se alentaba mientras sentía en la espalda como si cientos de hormigas le hicieran fiesta.

Al llegar al departamento se quitó el saco y lo lanzó sobre uno de los sofás de cuero blanco del recibidor, mientras su mirada se anclaba en el reloj rectangular cromado y negro, de tres horarios distintos. Río de Janeiro, Nueva York y Dublín. Donde él se encontraba en el preciso momento eran las once y siete minutos de la noche.

Colocó el portafolio sobre una de las mesas y lo abrió, decidió trabajar con los archivos electrónicos, al menos una hora. Dejó cargando la Mac y se acercó hasta el bar donde se sirvió un whisky para que el licor los ayudara a espabilar un poco. Se bebió de un trago los dos dedos del líquido ámbar y se sirvió otro poco con el cual regresó a la mesa donde había dejado su computadora.

Colocó a un lado el vaso tallado de cristal y tomó asiento en una silla acrílica transparente. Tecleaba la contraseña de la carpeta donde se encontraba el documento con el cual trabajaría cuando le llegó un mensaje instantáneo al Skype.

* **¿Estás ahí?**

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Bella lo sorprendía.

* **Sí, aquí estoy. Acabo de llegar al departamento. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿A qué hora regresas mañana?**

* **¿Cómo que acabas de llegar al departamento? ¿Dónde andabas?**

Edward se carcajeó ante el reclamo que sutilmente Bella le hacía. Le dio un sorbo al whisky y regresó el vaso a la mesa. Sin siquiera pensarlo la invitó a una vídeo llamada. Segundos después la veía sentada en la cama del hotel con las piernas cruzadas y llevaba puesta una dormilona en color rosa palo, que contrastaba hermosamente con su piel y sus pupilas se dilataron al observar tras el encaje los sonrosados pezones que se asomaban.

—Espero que no hayas pedido servicio a la habitación y si lo haces antes de abrir la puerta te pones cualquier cosa encima —le dijo relamiéndose los labios sintiendo en la punta de la lengua el cosquilleo que le creaba la bebida que estaba disfrutando.

—A esta hora no voy a pedir ningún servicio a la habitación, lo único que podría solicitar sería un fiscal con cara de mala leche y será imposible que me lo traigan. Pero no me has respondió. —constató que ciertamente Edward acababa de llegar del trabajo, aún vestía la camisa blanca a la que le había deshojado algunos botones, no llevaba la corbata, pero sí los tirantes.

—Se me hizo tarde en la Torre, estuve adelantando unos pendientes. Y tú tampoco me has respondido y eso que pregunté primero.

—Sí, el local me encantó es de dos pisos y está en la Magnificent Mile, en la Avenida Michigan. Le tomé algunas fotografías y grabé. Mañana cuando nos veamos te lo muestro. Regreso en el vuelo de las cuatro, lo que quiere decir que estaré cómo a las siete en Manhattan, me queda gran parte del día de mañana para conocer un poco más de la ciudad de los vientos.

—Espero que no hayas cerrado ningún negocio sin antes consultar con Morgan.

—Ed, aprendí la lección. No he llegado a un acuerdo definitivo, sólo vine a cerciorarme de que el local estuviese en buenas condiciones y en una zona favorable. Sin embargo he dejado bien claro que me interesa y le pedí al abogado del propietario que cuanto antes me hiciera llegar las condiciones de arrendamiento.

—Me alegra saberlo. Espero que muy pronto podamos ir juntos y conocerlo. ¿Cómo te sientes en Chicago?

—Con algo de frío, seguramente es por estar sola en esta habitación —alegó frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

—Sí quieres puedo hacerte entrar en calor —sugirió desabrochando con lentitud otro botón de la camisa y se metió la mano al pecho, acariciándoselo y perturbándola con eso.

—Ed… Ed, deja las travesuras —advirtió ella sonriente y en los ojos se le instalaba el brillo de la excitación. No pudo evitar morderse el labio al ver que él se ponía de pie y con una sincronía perfecta y arrolladora se bajaba los tirantes.

—Sólo me estoy poniendo un poco cómodo. —se desfajó la camisa y empezó a desabotonar empezando desde abajo hacia arriba, con los poco botones que le quedaban.

Bella soltó una carcajada y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero se hizo espacio entre sus dedos para espiar al osado fiscal que se desnudaba delante de ella.

Edward sesgó sus labios en una sonrisa perturbadora que hizo que los vellos de la nuca y espalda de Bella se erizaran. La camisa cayó a los pies detrás de él.

—Edward Cullen ¡ya! No sigas —suplicó pero sus pupilas siguieron atentamente cada movimientos de sus largos y masculinos dedos desabrochar el cinturón y seguido del botón. De su centro la humedad empezaba a brotar acoplada a la agónica velocidad con que él se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones negros—. Si no paras en este instante voy a desconectarme. No seas tan mal nacido que estoy sola en esta habitación.

— ¿Para qué tienes los dedos mi querida diseñadora? —preguntó sardónico.

—Para esto —le dijo mostrándole de manera obscena los dos dedos medios de sus manos.

Edward largó una risotada y dejó que los pantalones le cayeran a los pies, con la ayuda de los talones se quitó los zapatos y empezó a tentarla amenazando con bajar y no bajar la ropa interior.

—Eres una malagradecida, yo sólo intento calentarte un poco.

— ¡Me estás calentando demasiado! —se quitó la pijama que llevaba puesta y quedó desnuda frente a la computadora portátil—. Mira como estoy —se acunó los senos para que apreciara sus doloroso y erectos pezones.

—Si te los tocas e imaginas que soy yo, no voy a molestarme.

—Serías un descarado si lo hicieras —su mirada se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Edward y ella veía través de la tela del slips como el pene empezaba a elevarse al compás con que ella se masajeaba los senos.

— ¿Nos vamos a un lugar más íntimo? —propuso agarrando la portátil.

— ¿Y dónde estás? —preguntó pero su mirada reconoció la sala del departamento de Edward—. ¡Estás loco! —recriminó cubriéndose rápidamente con la pijama.

—Jasper está durmiendo, no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? Estás en plena sala, ¿acaso no ha sido suficiente las veces que tu primo nos ha encontrado en situaciones bastante comprometedoras?

—Ya nos vamos a la habitación, ya casi llego. —la calmaba mientras subía las escaleras.

Edward entró a su habitación y colocó la Mac sobre la cama, acomodo la pantalla, elevándola un poco para que Bella tuviese mejor visibilidad y se alejó unos pasos donde se quitó el slips y lo lanzó tapando la cámara.

—Te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad. —se dejó escuchar la voz de Bella.

Aunque él quisiera hacerla sufrir un poco, que lo deseara con la misma intensidad con que la deseaba a ella, no podía, por él mismo no podía su mano izquierda voló a su pene, donde empezó a mimarlo para que terminara de despertarse, sin dejar de juguetear con su naciente erección acortó la distancia y quitó el slips de la cámara.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Bella de piernas abiertas, con una mano se acariciaba la vagina y con la otra se masajeaba uno de los senos. Esa escena disparó en él la excitación y su excitación aumento arrolladoramente.

—Dime si ya entraste en calor, para que nos detengamos.

—Si te detienes y vuelves a dejarme a ciegas, juro que te mataré apenas llegue a Nueva York.

—Eres una mujer exigente y peligrosa —se dejó caer en la cama y se puso cómodo.

¡A la mierda el trabajo! Eso podría esperar, pero su necesidad por Bella no sabía de tiempo, ni de distancia. Y una vez más y de una manera diferente se complacieron.

Él se masturbó con las pupilas fijas en la destreza de los dedos de Bella, sus sentidos fueron vetados por los jadeos y palabras que ella le regalaba. Y Edward le correspondía de la misma manera, le decía cuanto le gustaba lo que veía y lo que le estuviese haciendo si estuviesen en la misma cama.

* * *

 **Chicas les voy avisando con anticipación, el capítulo que viene es triste, muy triste, recontra triste, cómprense toallas de papel para las lágrimas y mucho chocolate.**

 **Guerra avisada no mata soldado.  
**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? —sonsacó a punto de grito en el momento en que escuchó el golpe que produjo el teléfono al caerse._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Ed! Llama a la policía, por favor que ayuden Charlie lo han herido… lo han herido —repetía Bella ahogada en llanto y con el corazón sofocándola ante la rapidez y contundencia de los latidos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Ponte a salvo Bella, escóndete… por favor, por favor. Ya voy en camino, ya Ben ha llamado a la policía._**


	30. Capítulo No 29

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Aqui dejo el capítulo, me retiro muy lentamente.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 29**

Aunque apenas eran las seis y quince minutos de la tarde la oscuridad e inusual soledad en la interestatal 678 le hacían sentir como si fuese media noche.

— ¿Le molesta si coloco un poco de música? —preguntó el taxista, con un inglés bastante básico y por la pronunciación Bella suponía que era latino.

—No, para nada —dijo sonriéndole de manera amable y el hombre con una barba perfectamente recortada le correspondió de la misma manera a través del espejo retrovisor. El gestó lo mostró más joven, tal vez no llegaba a los treinta y cinco años; la sonrisa espontánea y bonita le hizo resaltar el color marrón claro de los ojos.

Las notas del tema eran alegres e invitaban a disfrutarla, aunque ella no tenía idea del significado de la letra porque era en español. Desvió la mirada al lúgubre paisaje mientras dejaba atrás el aeropuerto y a lo lejos se veían las luces de la imponente ciudad.

—Pa ti el infierno de mi cielo, pa ti mi cueva que si la nieve ya no nieva deja que llueva agüita fresca pa ti, pa ti pa siempre lo que tú quieras de lo mío te lo quedas por derecho, porque te quiero a cuerpo entero sobre mi pecho —el taxista entonaba la canción con un tono de voz moderado. Tratando de evitar incomodar a la chica de ojos hermosos y misteriosos, pausó la canción y miró a través del retrovisor—. ¿Es neoyorkina o sólo está de visita? —inició un tema de conversación al ver la hermosa mujer parecía un poco aburrida.

—Resido aquí ¿y usted vive en Nueva York? —le pregunto de manera lenta para que entendiera cada palabra dicha por ella, suponía que si hablaba rápido él al no dominar el idioma podía perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí aunque no tengo mucho tiempo y no creo permanezca por mucho tampoco. Espero estar aquí mientras termino los estudios.

—Está estudiando —acotó Bella aunque fuese más una pregunta.

—Sí, estoy haciendo un postgrado, pero la vida en Nueva York es costosa y tengo que encontrar medios para poder cubrir todos los gastos —le comentó un poco más desenvuelto con el inglés.

— ¿Es latino? —preguntó echándose un poco hacia adelante, totalmente metida en la conversación.

—Orgullosamente venezolano. Me llamo Jerónimo.

—Un placer, soy Bella. Me han dicho que las playas de Venezuela son muy bonitas.

—Hermosas, muy parecidas al color de sus ojos.

—Gracias —dijo Bella sonrojándose un poco y en ese momento sus iris eran de un azul turquesa.

—Cuando quiera puede ir y comprobarlo, las puertas de mi país siempre están abiertas y los venezolanos esperando con una sonrisa.

—Son alegres.

—Todo el tiempo, aún en momentos difíciles. Tenemos la grandeza de encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas hasta en las peores situaciones y de todo hacemos un chiste.

El hombre se mostraba de manera amable y hablaba sin parar, le contó muchas cosas, tantas como para que en su cabeza se formara un película con cada paisaje que le describía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la boutique y se impresionó de lo rápido que se le había hecho el trayecto.

Algo en el hombre le hacía confiar en él, por lo que le pidió que le hiciera el favor de llevar el equipaje a su dirección de residencia y se lo dejara en conserjería. Él no se negó y ella le pagó ambas carreras más un bono extra, por ser tan amable y haberle hecho el viaje realmente grato.

Charlie al verla bajar del taxi, salió en su búsqueda para ayudarla con el equipaje.

—No te preocupes, el taxista lo llevará al apartamento —le avisó a Charlie; ella le hizo un gesto de despedida al hombre y él también se despidió.

Bella pasó un brazo por la cintura de Charlie y se pegó a su cuerpo.

—No debiste haber venido, ya estaba por cerrar —le dijo Charlie y le dio un beso en los cabellos—. Kim y Chloe se fueron hace unos cinco minutos. —entraron a la boutique

—No quise dejarte sólo y por si no lo recuerdas. Tenemos un compromiso con Bella —dijo colocando la cartera sobre el mostrador y sonrió al ver la mueca de mala gana en la cara de Charlie—. Prometiste que iríamos a cenar juntos.

—Creo que algunas veces accedo muy rápido a tus pedidos y algunas veces termino arrepintiéndome.

Bella sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Charlie, mientras rebuscaba en su cartera el teléfono móvil y al encontrarlo no pudo retener la mala palabra.

—Mierda, estoy casi sin batería. —en ese momento la pantalla se iluminó anunciando una llamada entrante de Bella.

—Arriba está mi cargador y voy asistir a esa cena sólo para que me cuentes cómo te fue en Chicago.

—Te contaré, sólo en la cena y espero que te portes bien con Bella. Voy primero al baño. —Bella le lanzó un beso, se dio media vuelta y atendió la llamada en su camino hacia el baño.

— ¿ _Has llegado_? —preguntó Edward al otro lado de la línea, agarrando la gabardina que colgaba en el pechero y se la colocaba.

—Sí, tengo menos de dos minutos de haber llegado, estoy en la boutique camino al baño. Te esperaré aquí.

— _Bien ya voy de salida, en unos minutos estoy contigo y te daré un beso suicida_.

— ¿Un beso suicida? ¿Cómo es ese beso? —preguntó con pillería mientras entraba al baño.

— _Te besaré hasta que me quede sin aliento, juro que lo haré._ —Edward abordó el ascensor y marcó el botón que lo dejaría en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la torre.

—Está cerrado, les dije que está cerrado. ¡Fuera de aquí! —la voz intemperante de Charlie proveniente de la boutique hizo que Bella olvidara cualquier necesidad y saliera del baño.

— ¿Qué pasa Charlie? —preguntó al ver a tres chicos, muy jóvenes y todos llevaban gorras, uno de ellos fumaba y ella acortó la distancia—. Disculpa aquí no puedes fumar —lo reprendió haciendo un ademán de negación con uno de sus dedos.

— _¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué pasa?_ —la voz de Edward hacía las preguntas, pero ella no le daba ninguna respuesta y sin embargo él podía escuchar la voz de Charlie pidiéndole a alguien que se largara del lugar.

El chico al que Bella le llamó atención caminó con decisión hacia ella, pero Charlie lo agarró por el cuello y le evitó que se acercara a su protegida, en el pequeño forcejeo el cigarro cayó sobre la alfombra.

En ese momento otro de los chicos y con una agilidad impresionante se paró detrás de Charliey sin que él, ni mucho menos Bella precediera sus intenciones, sacó un cuchillo de quién sabe dónde y le asestó una puñalada en la parte baja de la espalda a Charlie.

— ¡Charlie! —gritó Bella que había olvidado finalizar la llamada— . ¡Charlie!

—Corre Bella, corre. enciérrate —le pidió Charlie, colmado de rabia y dolor, mientras trataba de alcanzar al chico, pero antes de que pudiera quitarse al agresor de encima sintió otro golpe que le abría la carne.

—No, no —Bella negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban súbitamente de lágrimas y retrocedía con pasos lentos—. ¡Lárguense! —gritó a los chicos—. Llévense lo que quieran, pero lárguense de aquí.

Charlie luchaba con el que le había apuñalado y agarró por la capucha y lanzó al suelo al que iba tras Rachell, mientras que el tercero empezaba rompía las vitrinas y se robaba los accesorios los cuales guardaba en un bolso koala.

— ¡Corre al baño! Te van a hacer daño, así que corre —le suplicó Charlie batallando con los atacantes y la alfombra empezaba a cubrirse en fuego.

Bella corrió al baño y con una de sus manos temblorosas intentaba cerrar con seguro y sin poder evitarlo el teléfono se le cayó al suelo.

Edward que no entendía nada y con todas las alarmas de pánico encendidas subió a la camioneta, no sin antes gritarle a Ben que llamara a la policía y que fueran a la boutique de Bella. Conducía tan rápido como podía y tanto como el tráfico lo dejaba. Una angustian aplastante en el pecho apenas si le dejaba respirar.

— _¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?_ —sonsacó a punto de grito en el momento en que escuchó el golpe que produjo el teléfono al caerse.

— ¡Ed! Llama a la policía, por favor que ayuden Charlie lo han herido… lo han herido —repetía Bella ahogada en llanto y con el corazón sofocándola ante la rapidez y contundencia de los latidos.

— _Ponte a salvo Bella, escóndete… por favor, por favor. Ya voy en camino, ya Ben ha llamado a la policía._

—Estoy en el baño. Lo han herido, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer —la voz ahogada de Bella no le dejaba expresarse con claridad.

— _No salgas, pasé lo que pasé no salgas._

—Tengo que salir, no puedo dejarlo sólo afuera. No puedo.

— _¡No! No salgas_ —le exigió desesperadamente.

—No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que maten a Charlie, no puedo.

— _¡Quédate ahí maldita sea!_ —lo agarró un semáforo en rojo y una cola de unos diez vehículos y como loco empezó a toca la bocina.

— ¡No! Ed no puedo dejarlo, no puedes entender cómo me siento, tengo que salir.

— _Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, Bells… sé cómo te sientes, pero si sales te van a hacer daño… y piensa en mí, por favor…_ — suplicó y la voz se le quebró.

Ante la sola idea de que a Rachell le hicieran daño. Moriría si le pasaba lo mismo que a su madre y todo su pasado cobraba vida y se levantaba ante él como un monstruo invencible y para agrandar sus miedos y desesperación la llamada se cayó.

— ¡Bella! —volvió a remarcar con dedos tembloroso y le atendió la operadora.

Ese fue el detonante para Edward. Buscó bajo el asiento del conductor su arma y bajó de la camioneta, dejándola atascada en el tráfico y corrió por en medio de los autos mientras se aseguraba con el pantalón la pistola en la espalda. Se puso seguro en la acera y corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas y aun así podía sentir los pasos de alguno de sus guardaespaldas seguirlo.

Suplicaba porque a Bella no se le hubiese ocurrido salir. Comprendía como se sentía, claro que lo comprendía. Esa impotencia lo embargó cuando quiso ayudar a su madre, pero en ese preciso momento también comprendía a su madre en ese entonces, porque él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que a Bella no le pasara nada.

Eran tantas emociones bullendo en él que no podía evitar llorar mientras corría. Una cuadra antes, el corazón se le detuvo y sentía que el cuerpo iba a fallarle al ver la boutique en llamas. Había algunas patrullas, mientras las luces de las sirenas hacían la escena aún más dantesca y muchas personas se aglomeraban alrededor.

Cuando llegó el aliento le quemaba la garganta y los pulmones le dolían sin embargo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a Bella, pero sólo vio a Charlie inconsciente que lo metían en una ambulancia y él intentaba luchar con su pánico por el fuego. Se obligaba a no mirar las llamas que parecían extenderse hacia él para envolverlo y consumirlo.

Corrió hasta uno de los policías que reguardaban la zona.

— ¿Sacaron a la mujer? —el hombre pareció no entender la pregunta—. Había una mujer adentro, ¿lograron sacarla?

—No lo sé, los bomberos están adentro. Desocupe la zona por favor —pidió el hombre uniformado.

Bella se alejó y veía la boutique envuelta en llamas, los vidrios habían estallado y él como el más grande de los cobardes se mantenía alejado.

—Mierda, mierda —se llevó las manos en la cara y se puso a llorar como un niño, mientras se armaba de valor y obligaba a los latidos de su corazón a que se calmaran.

Era muy difícil, era su pánico al fuego, era ver su casa crujiendo ante las llamas, era ver a su madre ensangrentada a través de las llamas y que en ese entonces no pudo hacer nada y él dejó que se quemara. Dejó que se quemara.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, porque si lo hacía el miedo no lo dejaría actuar. Corrió dentro de la boutique, sin detenerse ante los llamados de los policías, de los bomberos, ni mucho menos de Tayler. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido como para saber si había golpeado a alguien en su carrera por buscar a Bella. Él sabía dónde estaba ella, donde estaba la mujer que amaba tanto como a su madre, con la misma intensidad pero de manera distinta.

En su carrera dentro de la boutique vio a los bomberos intentando apagar el fuego que se apoderaba de las prendas y en ese momento un estruendo le alteró aún más los latidos del corazón. Era el vidrio que fungía de pared de la oficina que aparatosamente se había venido abajo algunos vidrios lo alcanzaron. Sintió las astillas de cristal incrustársele en uno de los brazos y entonces su cuerpo perdió fuerzas. El humo no lo dejaba respirar, ni ver con claridad y ante eso los ojos le ardían.

Cuando era un niño y se vio rodeado de fuego, pensó que nunca podría sentir tanto miedo como en ese entonces y estaba completamente equivocado, porque ahora el corazón se le iba a reventar, su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente y sentía que todo ese pánico hacía sus movimientos extremadamente lentos. Él fuego ante él era omnipotente y creaba barreras a sus condiciones físicas.

Corrió hacia el baño y al ver la puerta cerrada el nudo agónico en su garganta se hacía más grande. Su único objetivo era Bella detrás de ese obstáculo y sin pensarlo se aferró al pomo de la puerta el cual soltó inmediatamente.

— ¡Puta mierda! —exclamó adolorido y ardido, ante la quemadura que le causó el acero encendido. Sacudió la mano para calmar su sufrimiento y se lanzó contra la puerta. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces pero la maldita hoja de madera no cedía—. ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —por más que llamaba no recibía respuesta.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? Debe Salir. —le pidió uno de los bomberos.

—No me pregunté qué hago aquí. Ayúdeme a sacar a una mujer que está encerrada tras esa puerta.

— ¿Está seguro?

—Claro que estoy seguro, no estoy aquí haciéndome mierda el hombro sólo por entretenimiento —dijo Edward envuelto en desesperación.

—Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos, ahora salga del lugar.

—No vuelva a pedirme que salga del lugar, porque si lo hace le partiré la cara —le advirtió con un tono de voz realmente amenazante.

—Entonces hágase a un lado y déjenos trabajar. ¡Félix trae el hacha! —le pidió a un compañero, mientras dos más sostenían la manguera que intentaban controlar el incendio desde adentro para evitar que se extendiera a los locales adyacentes.

Dos hachazos fueron suficientes para que la cerradura cediera y de una patada uno de los bomberos abrió la puerta. Edward no podía ver nada, el humo le impedía la visibilidad y también le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de respirar y se obligaba a no toser para que no lo sacaran. Entró detrás de los bomberos y ellos estaban quitándole a Bella pedazos de yeso que se habían desprendido del cielo raso.

Al verla inconsciente y bajo escombros. Edward sintió como si el suelo se le abriera y bajara al mismísimo infierno, jadeó ante la falta de oxígeno, el dolor y opresión en su pecho eran insoportables, casi como la impotencia que sentía. Corrió a auxiliarla, pero los bomberos no lo permitieron. Lo mantenían alejado mientras uno de ellos les avisaba por radio a los paramédicos que esperaran afuera, que llevarían a una mujer herida.

—Vamos a sacarla —anunció uno de los bomberos al otro—. Deje que nosotros lo hagamos, puede tener alguna fractura y si la movemos indebidamente podría ser peligroso —le aconsejó a Edward quien por primera vez en la vida accedía tan rápidamente a los mandatos de otra persona, se quitó la gabardina y cubrió el cuerpo de Bella.

Entre los dos bomberos la sacaron y frente a las que habían sido las puertas de la boutique y que se habían convertido en cristales fragmentados esperaba una camilla franqueada por dos paramédicos.

A Edward acudió Tayler, el rostro pálido del hombre mostraba preocupación.

—Señor ¿cómo está? Ha sido imprudente de su parte entrar de esa manera, se ha puesto en peligro.

—Estoy bien Tayler y no estoy para reproches en este momento.

Acostaron a Bella sobre la camilla y la llevaron hasta la ambulancia donde gracias al oxigeno recobró el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos y aún con su mirada borrosa pudo distinguir a Edward sentado a su lado tomándole una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la frente y los cabellos.

La luz de la pequeña linterna la cegó y parpadeó abruptamente, el paramédico le preguntaba cómo se sentía y ella respondía que bien. Sólo algo dentro le dolía como si fuesen los pulmones cada vez que respiraba y le ardía la garganta. Eso fue lo que le explicó al médico con voz ronca.

—Esa sensación de dolor no la producen los pulmones porque no duelen. No tienen terminales nerviosas que trasmitan dolor, las estructuras que realmente duelen son las pleuras, unas capas membranosas que cubren a los pulmones y otra que los protege de las costillas. Están inflamadas, por eso siente dolor —le explicó el médico.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Edward, sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Bella.

—Afortunadamente está bien, sólo algunos golpes que provocarán hematomas, sin embargo vamos a trasladarla hasta el hospital para hacerle algunos exámenes y erradicar cualquier duda.

— ¿Charlie? ¿Dónde está Charlie? —preguntó buscando desesperadamente la mirada de Edward y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos con rapidez.

—Lo han llevado al hospital, cuando llegué vi que se lo llevaban. —le dio la respuesta y se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios. Le regaló muchos besos, tratando con eso de comprobar que ella se encontraba bien.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Viste que estuviese bien?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio. No quería asegurar algo de lo que no tenía certeza y entonces su mudez desató el llanto en Bella.

—Cálmate Bells… Se lo llevaron y no alcancé a comprobar que estuviese bien, pero lo llevaron a un hospital…

—Disculpe. —la voz de un policía que se asomaba a las puertas de la ambulancia interrumpió a Edward—. ¿Cómo está la señorita?

—Ella está bien, pero ahora no… En este momento no va a dar ninguna declaración —pidió Edward, rechazando inmediatamente cualquier presión sobre Bella.

—Es necesario señor.

—Necesario es que la deje en paz —exigió con dientes apretados, pero sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a una autoridad y decidió moderar su tono de voz—. Por favor, ahora está algo afectada y no podrá dar declaraciones, mañana lo hará. Ahora van a trasladarla al hospital.

—Está bien, pida que le revisen el brazo —dijo señalando las manchas de sangre que mojaban su saco gris.

—Gracias. —Edward desvió la mirada a la mancha y había olvidado sus propias heridas.

—Permiso —pidió el paramédico y cerró las puertas, apenas el policía le dio espacio.

La ambulancia se puso en marcha y el paramédico se sentó al lado de Edward. Le pidió que se quitara el saco y la camisa, para curarle las heridas.

El vehículo se había alejado apenas una cuadra y Bella pudo divisar a través de las ventanillas el humo que salía de la boutique, el fuego había sido controlado, pero todo su esfuerzo, todo su trabajo y sueños se habían convertido en escombros y cenizas.

Empezó a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sorbiendo las lágrimas, mientras las mangueras en sus fosas nasales le estorbaban y sólo quería quitarse esa cosa. Edward predijo sus intenciones se echó sobre ella, dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el pecho con los nudillos le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Has llorado —musitó Bella con la voz afectada por el llanto, al ver las huellas de las lágrimas en el rostro de Edward.

—Como un estúpido, tuve miedo Bella, tuve mucho miedo —confesó y una vez más las lágrimas se le desbordaron.

Bella le acarició los cabellos con ternura, mientras ella seguía llorando y verlo de esa manera la trastocaba.

—Siento que hayas tenido que enfrentar el fuego por mí, no fue mi intención que tuvieras que vivir esa experiencia.

—Mi miedo al fuego se hizo mínimo comparado con el miedo que sentía al saber que algo malo podría pasarte. No quería que todo se volviera a repetir —se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

* * *

 ** _He llorado tanto o más, de la vez que lo leí en el libro original y sé que ustedes también lo han hecho._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Es grave?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Murió._**

 ** _—_** ** _Mierda… —musitó el hombre una mala palabra y que muy pocas veces se le escapaban delante de sus hijos._**


	31. Capítulo No 30

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 30**

En la sala de emergencias del hospital revisaron una vez más a Bella y descartaron cualquier complicación. Sólo necesitaba descansar un poco para que los nervios dejaran de acecharla.

Las heridas de Edward afortunadamente habían sido superficiales y muy pequeñas, sólo tres cortes que no necesitaron más que desinfectarlos y cubrirlos con apósitos de gasa, los cuales sujetaron con una venda.

Al preguntar por Charlie, les informaron que se encontraba en cirugía. Bella pidió permanecer en el hospital para estar al tanto y los enviaron a la sala de espera.

En el lugar había tres personas más, una de ellas dormida en las sillas de aluminio que le daban un toque tan pulcro haciéndolos sentir como si hubiesen viajado al futuro, con tanta luz y tanto color blanco, tal como algunos cineastas se esmeraban en su versión de lo que sería la decoración en algunos años. Además de un silencio que hacía que el tiempo pasara con mayor lentitud.

— ¿Qué pasó Bella? —preguntó Edward sentado al lado de la chica mientras la acobijaba con uno de sus brazos.

—Entraron a robar, cuando llegué Charlie salió a recibirme y al entrar no nos percatamos de la puerta y la dejamos sin seguro. —la voz volvía a vibrarle ante las lágrimas—. Estábamos conversando cuando tú llamaste y cuando entré al baño escuché a Charlie, pidiéndole que se fueran, yo salí… eran tres chicos, no pude verles bien las caras llevaban gorras… —un sollozó interrumpió su versión de los hechos y Edward la abrazó y le besó la coronilla.

—Shhh tranquila, tranquila —pidió en un susurro—. Cuando estés más calmada me cuentas.

El teléfono de Edward vibraba sin parar dentro del pantalón y decidió atender la llamada. Lo buscó percatándose de que era Jasper quien quería comunicarse con él.

— ¿Qué pasó Pantera? —la preocupación se podía sentir en la voz de Jasper—. ¿Dónde estás? Ben acaba de comentarle por radio a Jarred que pasó algo con Bella.

—Estoy en el Bellevue con Bella, hubo un accidente en la boutique, se ha incendiado.

—Mierda —masculló Jasper consternado ante la situación-—. Y ella ¿está bien?

—Sí está bien, pero Charlie no. En estos momentos está en cirugía.

— ¿Le avisaste al viejo?

—No Jasper, ahora no tengo cabeza para llamar a mi tío. —liberó un suspiro que se le escapó ante el cansancio.

—Salgo para el hospital, pero antes voy a llamar al viejo, porque creo que es justo que Esme se entere.

—No me gustaría preocuparla. Está embarazada y esas noticias podrían afectarle, esperemos que Charlie mejore y le avisamos.

—Bien, entonces en unos minutos estoy contigo.

—Está bien —Edward finalizó la llamada, regresó el teléfono móvil al bolsillo del pantalón y estrechó a Bella entre sus brazos—. Todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

Tayler irrumpió en la sala de espera con dos cafés en un porta vasos y en una bolsa dos botellas con agua.

—Gracias Tayler —dijo Edward recibiendo lo que amablemente el hombre le entregaba y que él no había solicitado—. Toma —le tendió uno de los vasos con café a Bella.

—No, gracias. No quiero.

—Sólo un poco Bella.

—Un poco de agua, café no quiero.

—Está bien, agua entonces —le entregó una botella y ella bebió un poco.

Edward dejó en un asiento contiguo los cafés y el agua.

—Los familiares de Charlie Hamilton —se dejó escuchar la voz de un doctor y Bella se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— ¡Yo! Yo soy su hija —le anunció mientras acortaba la distancia con grandes zancadas y Edward la siguió.

—Señorita —el hombre pausó las palabras y presionó sus labios formando una delgada línea en un semblante dubitativo y la mirada que había mantenido esquiva la ancló en la de Bella—. Lo siento, hicimos lo posible, las heridas atravesaron órganos vitales. —el cirujano, habló pausadamente tal vez pensando cada palabra que iba a decir y su semblante evidenciaba el pesar que sentía al tener que dar la dolorosa noticia.

A Bella el corazón se le detuvo, la respiración se le paralizó, el pecho empezó a dolerle y la vida se le quebró cayendo en pedazos al suelo. Sin decir una sola palabra y sin derramar una sola lágrima caminó de regreso a la silla de espera y se sentó. Edward que la siguió en todo momento, se sentó a su lado mientras él mismo intentaba procesar la información y batallaba con sus lágrimas.

— ¿Está muerto? —le preguntó a Edward, en un murmullo con la mirada perdida al frente. No obtuvo respuesta, sólo sintió cómo el hombre a su lado le acariciaba la espalda.

Todo le daba vuelta y el dolor en el pecho iba a matarla. Soltó un grito desgarrador para liberar esa presión que la estaba consumiendo e hizo que todos en la sala se sobresaltaran, incluyendo al que estaba dormido en las sillas de aluminio.

Edward no era primera vez que escuchaba un grito de esa manera, no lo era. Su madre había gritado de la misma forma cuando el alma se le quebró, ese grito que lo despertaba en las pesadillas. Intentó abrazarla pero ella no se dejó.

Bella se puso de pie y corrió por el pasillo. Edward la siguió y la atrapó. Ella empezó a sacudirse en sus brazos en un salvaje intento por liberarse.

— ¡Quiero verlo! No está muerto, Charlie no está muerto. —le suplicaba a Edward que apenas si podía con ella, Bella parecía haber encontrado fuerzas de donde no las tenía y batallaba con gran fiereza.

—Cálmate Bella, cálmate —le suplicaba y en su ayuda llegaba Jackson, para entre los dos contener a la chica.

El doctor se acercó hasta uno de los teléfonos de emergencia y llamó a enfermería.

—Ed, dime que no está muerto, por favor… por favor —suplicaba retorciéndose entre los brazos de Edward y Tayler—. Sólo quiero verlo, quiero verlo.

—Lo verás, lo harás pero debes calmarte, debes hacerlo. —a Edward ya no le importaba seguir reteniendo las lágrimas, ver a Bella de esa manera era demasiado doloroso para él.

—Es mi culpa, ha muerto por mi culpa. Yo no hice nada… todos mueren por mi culpa. La señora Amellie, Tex, Charlie…

— ¿Qué dices Bella? —preguntó Edward sosteniéndole la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Tranquila, respira amor, respira. Mírame, sé que es doloroso, pero a Charlie no le gustaría verte de esta manera, tienes que calmarte.

Bella dejó de forcejear, pero no de llorar. Se sentía agotada y adolorida. Le dolía el cuerpo y alma.

—Sólo quiero verlo, quiero verlo. —se lanzó a los brazos de Edward y sintió que las piernas le fallaron, sin embargo él la sostuvo, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Edward la aferraba entre sus brazos y le besaba la clavícula, cuando divisó a Jasper que apenas vio la escena había comprendido lo que había pasado. No necesitaba ninguna explicación.

—Ay Ed, me voy a morir, me voy a morir. Ha sido mi culpa, yo no salí a auxiliarlo.

—No te culpes, no te culpes que no ha sido tu culpa, tú no lo mataste, pero te juro que quien haya sido lo va a pagar, juro que no descansaré hasta que estén tras las rejas.

— ¿Por qué me lo quitaron? Era lo único que tenía. No pude despedirme, no pude decirle por última vez cuanto lo quería y lo agradecida que estaba con él. A él le debía todo, todo lo que soy.

—Charlie lo sabía, él lo sabía.

—Quiero verlo, por favor… te juro que me voy a comportar, me portaré bien, pero quiero verlo.

—Está bien, ¿me dejas que te acompañe? —preguntó acunándole el rostro y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a portarme bien, te lo prometo —dijo obligándose a dejar de llorar intentando convencer a todos que ella podía afrontar el momento, pero era en vano porque su sentimiento de pérdida era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

—Bien —acordó Edward con ella y le besaba la frente mientras se tragaba las lágrimas.

Tayler se encargó de hablar con el doctor, para que les permitieran el acceso a los chicos, mientras que Jasper se mantenía apoyado contra una de las paredes con la mirada al suelo y sin embargo en sus facciones se notaba su consternación.

A cada paso que Bella daba le temblaban las piernas, sentía que todas sus fuerzas se las había llevado Charlie y la había dejado tan desprotegida como estaba antes de que la rescatara.

Edward iba a su lado tratando de retenerla, de mantenerla en pie, infundiéndole un valor que no causaba ningún efecto. Estaba demasiado rota y nada ni nadie podrían ayudarla a reconstruirse.

Las puertas de la sala donde estaba Charlie se abrieron. Ella lo vio acostado sobre una camilla cubierto hasta el pecho con una sábana quirúrgica en color celeste, estaba pálido e impoluto. Sus hermosos ojos grises se habían escondido tras los párpados que nunca más volvería a abrir, nunca más se vería en los ojos de un padre que se enorgullecía de ella.

Se soltó del abrazo de Edward y se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil, le acarició el rostro con la mirada y con sus manos, mientras batallaba con sus sollozos y el vacío en su pecho, quería que los oídos dejaran de zumbarle y que su alma se pusiera a salvo que no la torturara al obligarla a sentir como si se estuviese balanceando al borde de un precipicio donde en el fondo la esperaban su más grandes demonios.

—Perdona mi cobardía… por una vez en la vida no debí acatar tus órdenes y ayudarte… ahora no sé qué hacer con esta culpa que siento, no sé qué hacer sin ti —le tomó una mano la cual la lastimó aún más al sentirla fría y los dedos empezaban a perder flexibilidad, la muerte se estaba apoderando por completo de él, en medio de sollozos se dejó caer de rodillas mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano que mantenía entre las de ella—. Siempre me decías que me habías sacado de entre los muertos. Ahora yo quiero hacerlo, quiero traerte de vuelta, permíteme que te saque de entre los muertos, ese no es tu lugar. No es tu lugar Charlie. Te quiero de vuelta, aquí conmigo.

Edward que se mantenía a una distancia prudente se secaba las lágrimas que caprichosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Para él el golpe iba por partida doble. Era sentir la pérdida de Charlie, un hombre que se había ganado su respeto, y vivir el dolor de la mujer que amaba.

En ese momento entró el doctor y le hizo el silencioso pedido a Edward de que ya debían salir del lugar. Él asintió en silencio y arrastró sus pasos sigilosos hasta Bella.

—Bells, debemos irnos —le comunicó ayudándola a ponerse en pie—. Necesitan el lugar.

Ella sin fuerzas para seguir llevándole la contraria a nadie se dejó levantar y guiar por Edward.

En la sala de espera estaba Tayler y Jasper. El rubio se acercó y aunque sabía que no era prudente, era mejor hacerlo.

—Lo siento Bella —Su voz por primera vez no era divertida, estaba vedada por las emociones que lo embargaban al ver a la chica destrozaba. Le ofreció sus brazos, para que supiera que él estaba ahí y que podía contar con su apoyo.

Bella se soltó del abrazo de Edward y se refugió en los de Jasper, donde una vez más se quebró y el doloroso llanto de ella inundó la sala de espera y tocó a todos los presentes, que más de uno lloraba sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de la chica.

Llevaron a Bella al departamento de los primos Cullen. Lograron que al menos tomara un poco de agua y Edward la subió a su habitación.

—Tayler, sé que no son tus funciones y que ya has hecho más de lo que te corresponde, pero de trámites funerarios no tengo la más mínima idea. Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda para realizar todo lo necesario. —le pidió Jasper mientras se servía un coñac.

—No se preocupe joven, me encargaré de los servicios funerarios. ¿Puedo contar con la ayuda de Jarred? —preguntó observando con disimulo como Jasper Cullen servía en otra copa.

—Sí, claro que puedes contar con la ayuda de quien necesites —le tendió la copa.

—No, gracias joven, aún estoy de servicio.

La diferencia entre Edward y Jasper, era que el rubio exigía que no se le llamase señor, mientras que el otro no hacía ninguna acotación.

—Lo necesitas. Sólo para pasar el trago amargo.

—Gracias —tendió la mano y recibió lo que su protegido le ofrecía.

Jasper desvió la mirada al reloj en la pared y el tiempo aunque parecía haberse pausado definitivamente no era así. Eran las dos en punto de la madrugada.

—Voy a llamar al viejo. Es necesario que se entere. En Río es la una, seguro aún estará despierto.

Tayler se tomó la bebida que el joven le había ofrecido y pidió permiso para retirarse.

Jasper mientras agarraba el teléfono asintió con la cabeza, concediéndole el permiso.

—Viejo —saludó en el momento en que su padre atendió la llamada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Jasper? —la voz de Carlisle no era la de alguien a quien hubiesen despertado, pero sí de alguien que se preocupaba por recibir una llamada de su hijo a esa hora.

— ¿Estás con Esme?

—Sí, está a mi lado ¿por qué?

—Necesito que te alejes de ella al menos un poco. Es que pasó algo.

— ¿Qué pasa Jasper? —indagó saliendo de la cama y dejó a Esme sumida en la película que estaban viendo.

—Hubo un accidente en la boutique de Bella. —soltó sin andarse con rodeos porque él odiaba el suspenso.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Bella? ¿Qué clase de accidente? —preguntó en voz baja desde el balcón, mientras sentía la brisa tropical acariciarle el rostro.

—A Bella afortunadamente no le pasó nada, pero Charlie no corrió con la misma suerte.

— ¿Es grave?

—Murió.

—Mierda… —musitó el hombre una mala palabra y que muy pocas veces se le escapaban delante de sus hijos.

—Busca la manera de contárselo a Esme y tráela aquí. Creo que Bella la necesita.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé muy bien, sólo sé que la boutique se incendió.

— ¿Y Ed? ¿Está con ella?

—Sí, acabamos de llegar del hospital y están en la habitación.

—Voy a hablar con Esme y salimos para allá.

—Está bien.

—Dile a Ed que cuide de Bella —le pidió Carlisle antes de colgar.

—Lo está haciendo. Cuidado en el viaje.

—Cuídense ustedes.

Finalizaron la llamada y Jasper se dirigió a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos, con la mirada al techo y podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera y los sollozos de Bella.

* * *

 ** _He llorado tanto o más, de la vez que lo leí en el libro original y sé que ustedes también lo han hecho._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Alguna vez te conté cómo conocí a Charlie? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz a consecuencia de la irritación en su garganta producto del humo y del llanto._**

 ** _—_** ** _Un poco. Sé que te ayudó a salir adelante, pero no tienes que contarme si no quieres._**

 ** _—_** ** _Quiero hacerlo, quiero contarte y enmendar un poco, parte de la mentira con la que camuflé la verdadera historia._**


	32. Capítulo No 31

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 31**

Bella se encontraba desnuda, sentada en el piso de la ducha y detrás estaba Edward sentado con ella entre sus piernas, mientras le masajeaba el shampoo en el cabello, intentado con eso de erradicar el olor a humo que se le había concentrado durante el incendio de la boutique.

De momento sólo podía hacer eso porque bien sabía que el agua no se llevaría el dolor, ni las palabras de aliento que él pudiera regalarle. Todo era muy reciente cómo para que Bella encontrara resignación.

A minutos ella sollozaba con la mirada perdida al frente, el ardor que se había apoderado del filo de sus párpados y sin embargo eso no era suficiente para que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar, mientras rememoraba los momentos vividos al lado de Charlie.

— ¿Alguna vez te conté cómo conocí a Charlie? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz a consecuencia de la irritación en su garganta producto del humo y del llanto.

—Un poco. Sé que te ayudó a salir adelante, pero no tienes que contarme si no quieres.

—Quiero hacerlo, quiero contarte y enmendar un poco, parte de la mentira con la que camuflé la verdadera historia.

Edward tenía las manos cubiertas con espuma y le acarició con los pulgares las mejillas y le dio un beso en la clavícula y otro en la mejilla izquierda.

—Entonces yo quiero escucharte —susurró y regresó a su tarea de lavarle el cabello a una mujer, a su mujer y aunque era primera vez que lo hacía y las circunstancias no eran las más agradables, la sensación que despertaba en él la labor, lo hacía encontrar una paz que desesperadamente necesitaba.

Estaba cansado, realmente estaba cansado. El agua no erradicaba esa sensación de hormigueo en la espalda, ni mucho menos alivianaba el peso sobre sus hombros. Había tenido una semana laboralmente exhaustiva y ahora emocionalmente estaba saturado.

—La hija de Charlie y su esposa no murieron de manera instantánea como te había contado. Sé que has visto la cicatriz que tengo en la cabeza y he agradecido que seas prudente y no me lo hayas recordado. Yo estaba en un hospital en Tenopah, con tres costillas fracturadas, la abertura en la cabeza. Aunque en realidad parecía estar peor, por los hematomas en mi cuerpo y rostro, además de la partidura en el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Edward deteniendo su labor y sintiendo que la presión en el pecho iba a ahogarlo.

—La habitación del hospital en el que estaba era compartida con tres personas más, conmigo habían dos señoras que llevaban tanto tiempo como yo en ese lugar. No tenía mucho de qué hablar con ellas, ciertamente no tenía de qué hablar con nadie. Hasta que ingresaron a una chica que había sido sometida a una cirugía porque la habían atropellado —en ese momento una vez más Bella rompió en llanto y Edward la abrazó fuertemente—. Ella podría tener mi edad, unos quince. Su madre había muerto y su padre se aferró a ella, él pasaba día y noche a su lado, se preocupaba como nunca en mi vida había visto que un padre lo hiciera por una hija y sentí mucha envidia y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que alguien se preocupara por mí de la misma manera. Eso nunca se lo dije a Charlie, nunca le dije que sentí celos de Angela.

—No debes sentirte mal por eso, Bells, muchas veces no podemos controlar nuestras emociones y mucho menos cuando sé es tan joven.

—Angela murió, los médicos no se percataron de la hemorragia interna. No la vi más, pasaron los días y yo seguía internada ahí recibiendo la visita de mi madre sólo tres veces por semana y por una hora. No podía ausentarse mucho tiempo de casa. Una casa a la que yo no quería volver, una madre a la que odiaba.

— ¿Por qué no querías a tu madre? Aunque creo que tenías motivos. Porque no creo que algo pueda ser más importante para los padres que la enfermedad de sus hijos.

—Decidí escapar sin importarme que no hubiese sanado, pero era en ese preciso momento o me arriesgaba a que no tuviese otra oportunidad. Caminé día y noche, soportando el dolor de mis heridas, y la sed o el hambre no quebrantaron mi decisión de alejarme lo más que pudiese de Tenopah, porque si me encontraban estaba segura que lo iba a lamentar.

Edward con manos temblorosas agarró la regadera manual y empezó a sacarle el shampoo, mientras luchaba con el nudo en la garganta y se mantenía escuchándola en silencio, porque ella no respondía las preguntas que él le hacía. Más allá de querer saber cómo conoció a Charlie, estaba latente en él saber ¿por qué estaba en un hospital mal herida? ¿Por qué odiaba a su madre? ¿Por qué la decisión de escapar? Y sobre todo ¿por qué decía que si la encontraban iba a lamentarlo?

—Deambulé por las calles polvorientas y muchas veces el cansancio y la debilidad forjaban ganas en mí de dar la vuelta y pedir perdón por haber escapado. Imaginaba que tal vez mis padres estarían preocupados por mí y que si regresaba las cosas podrían cambiar, podrían ser distintas. Pero mi razón me hacía volver a la realidad y me gritaba que si no habían cambiado en quince años, que si nunca escucharon mis suplicas, no iban a cambiar precisamente en ese momento. —la voz ronca de Bella vibraba junto a las lágrimas que derramaba y ni siquiera era completamente consciente de que estaba abriéndose de esa manera delante de alguien más que no fuese Charlie.

Su estado de vulnerabilidad, la estaba exponiendo como nunca pensó hacerlo. Tal vez si no estuviese en esa situación nunca hubiese encontrado el valor para contar ese pasado que tanto había luchado por erradicar.

Edward vertió en la palma de su mano un poco de acondicionador y masajeó el cabello de Bella con la suave crema. Escuchando atento cada palabra que esbozaba e intentaba con las fuerzas que en ese momento poseía ser paciente y no presionarla, aunque cada anécdota que contaba era más dolorosa, que otra y las lágrimas se le arremolinaban en la garganta, ante la impotencia que sentía.

—Necesitaba descansar y pensar qué haría, a dónde iría, pero sobretodo encontrar dónde pasar las noches sin exponerme al frío, ni a las malas intenciones de los hombres. Así que lejos de Tenopah me refugié en un cementerio, dormía en un mausoleo. Había aprendido a no tenerle miedo a los muertos porque mis más grandes fantasmas, mis más temidos monstruos se concentraban en uno sólo. En ese que debía protegerme y decirme que debajo de la cama no había nada que pudiese hacerme daño.

—Era tu padre… —murmuró Edward interrumpiendo a Bella, dando con la dolorosa y familiar sensación. No pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella. Los padres de ambos les habían causado heridas que aún no sanaban.

Bella asintió mucho antes de dar alguna respuesta.

—Sí, lo era, cuando lo escuchaba llegar a casa corría y me escondía debajo de la cama. Su voz coordinaba mis miedos y casi siempre terminaba orinándome.

—Bells. Dios —jadeó Edward abrazándola y hundió el rostro en el cuello de ella sin poder contener su llanto y Bella lo acompañó—. ¿Cuánto daño te hizo? —preguntó con voz ahogada y le costaba respirar, mientras intentaba entre sus brazos resguardar las sacudidas del cuerpo de Bella a causa de los sollozos—. Ya no tengas miedo, nada malo va a pasarte, porque no lo voy a permitir. No lo permitiré. —le daba su palabra y en cada beso que le daba en las mejillas a Bella probaba sus lágrimas saladas, bebiéndoselas intentado con eso inútilmente alivianar el dolor de la mujer que amaba.

—Al principio le creía a mi madre. —un trémulo suspiro se escapó por sus labios entreabiertos—. Ella decía que era porque trabajaba mucho y eso lo hacía estar de mal humor todo el tiempo. Intentaba comprenderlo como ella me pedía, como ella justificaba las golpizas que le daba. No recuerdo el rostro de mi madre sin un hematoma adornándolo. Era violento estuviese ebrio o sobrio. Si yo le pedía que no gritara o que no le hiciera daño a mi madre, pagaba sus rabias conmigo —Bella se mordió el labio para retener el llanto y que la dejara hablar—. Al principio castigaba mis actos de rebeldía amarrándome a la cama durante dos días y para que no tuviera que ensuciar sólo permitía que mi madre me diese pan y agua. Diez años, tan sólo diez años y los amarres me desollaban la piel de las muñecas y los tobillos. Era muy seguido que recurría a su castigo porque se me hacía imposible quedarme callada ante la injusticia y más por mis miedos. Cuando siento miedo o nervios, no puedo controlar mi lengua. Aprendí a desamarrarme utilizando los dientes. Duraba horas rompiendo los trapos con los cuales me ataban. Lograba escapar y me iba a casa de la señora Amellie.

—La que te enseñaba francés —dijo Edward en un hilo de voz.

—Sí, ella me ayudaba, pero iban por mí y terminaban encerrándome en un sótano me dejaban mucho más tiempo. Desde ese lugar donde el frío era mi peor enemigo escuchaba sus gritos y las palizas que le daba a mi madre.

— ¿Por qué tu madre no lo denunció? ¿Por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué permitía que hiciera eso con ambas? —preguntaba Edward l sin poder comprender el masoquismo de la madre de Bella. Sabiendo que era la mayor culpable de los miedos de su hija.

—Porque cuando a mi padre se le pasaban sus ataques de violencia nos pedía perdón, hasta se ponía de rodillas. Lloraba y juraba que nunca más volvería hacerlo y mi madre le creía. Yo dejé de creerle mucho antes de que me diera la primera golpiza. Ella lo amaba y lo perdonaba por amor, me decía que yo no podía comprenderlo porque no estaba enamorada, pero cuando lo hiciera, cuando supiera lo que era el amor iba a permitir cualquier cosa de ese hombre al que amara. Amaría hasta su manera de dominarme.

Edward empezaba a comprender muchas de las actitudes de Bella, como su temor al encierro, su forma de ser tan cerrada a los sentimientos y su desconfianza. No era para menos había tenido a un maldito por padre y una enferma por madre.

—Mi madre empezó a prepararme para agradarle a mi padre, para que dejara de ser tan rebelde y me ganara su amor, según ella si hacía eso dejaría de encerrarme. Me decía que si hacía las cosas bien y como él quería sería un buen padre y ella sabía que eso era lo que yo quería. Anhelaba un poco de cariño, entonces se esmeró por enseñarme a cocinar y yo me esmeré en aprender, pero con doce años no podía destacarme y aunque hice todo lo que pude y armé la mesa, me puse mi mejor vestido y lo esperé con una sonrisa. Al final sólo dijo que sabía a mierda y lo tiró al suelo donde me quemó los pies. Desde ese momento le agarré aversión a la cocina.

—Era un maldito tu padre. —expresó su sentir mientras le sacaba el acondicionador con el agua tibia que salía de la regadera manual, fijando su mirada en como salía el agua tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en contra de un ser tan inhumano.

—Sí, lo era. Lo odiaba cuando me obligaba a comer algo que sabía no me gustaba o a limpiarle los zapatos. Lo odié un poco más cuando me abofeteó por primera vez porque le dije que ya habíamos visto esa película y yo quería ver el Rey León. Su respuesta fue: " _No tienes el derecho a opinar sobre nada y aquí se ve lo que a mí me dé la gana, soy yo quien mantiene esta casa_ ". Mi madre sólo bajó la cabeza y siguió remendándole unos pantalones en silencio. Lo odié aún más cuando me pegó con su cinturón hasta que me oriné y las piernas estuvieron todas marcadas durante días. Lo odié cuando cumplí trece años y ya usaba sus malditos puños para pegarme en la cara como si estuviese enfrentando a un hombre —la voz de Bella se quebró y una vez más se echó a llorar mientras temblaba—. Lo odié cuando con quince años le exigí que dejara de pegarle a mi madre porque iba a matarla y me armé con un bate. Lo lamenté, terminé en el hospital con tres costillas fracturadas…

—Fue cuando conociste a Charlie… ¿Dime dónde está ese maldito que te engendró? Porque voy a matarlo —dijo con voz temblorosa ante las lágrimas—. Lo haré. Se va a arrepentir de cada golpe que te dio, de cada grito, de todos tus miedos.

—No lo sé, seguramente en Tenopah. No sé por qué aguardaba la esperanza de qué se interesaran por mí y me buscaran. No sé si terminó por matar a mi madre a quien terminé odiando más que a mi padre. Tal vez la hubiese querido si habría contado con un poco de valor para defenderse, pero nunca lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos me buscaron, no le dieron importancia a lo que podría pasarme. Nunca más los vi y no quiero verlos, porque ningún lazo me une a los seres que me trajeron al mundo. El único ser que me demostró ser incondicional hoy lo he perdido, lo he perdido Ed. Charlie estaba visitando las tumbas de su esposa e hija cuando me vio entrar a la cripta donde pasaba las noches y me llevó con él. Me trató con el cariño que tanto había anhelado y ya no lo tengo.

Edward la abrazó y la llenó de besos; llorando con ella, porque se le hacía muy difícil parecer impasible cuando por dentro él también estaba destrozado. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el pasado de Bella fuese tan tortuoso, había sido más doloroso que el de él. Su martirio se extendió por años a manos de un infeliz que no la merecía como hija.

—Sé que no podré ocupar el lugar de Charlie porque lo que siento hacia ti es distinto, pero tendrás mi protección. Prometo cuidarte. —se puso de pie y ayudó a que Bella lo hiciera también, le llevó las manos a las caderas y la hizo volver.

Los párpados de Bella se encontraban hinchados, sus labios y nariz sonrojados por el esfuerzo del llanto y al verla así no le quedaba más que luchar contra el nudo en su garganta. Se miró en los ojos cristalizados de ella y le acunó el rostro.

—Menina —murmuró uniendo su frente y nariz a la de ella—. No me gusta verte así, quiero a la Bella fuerte, a la inquebrantable…

—No puedo ser fuerte en este momento. Lo siento Ed, pero no puedo ser fuerte. Siento un vacío en el pecho y es doloroso, es asfixiante… ¿dime qué hacer para no sentirlo?

Edward cerró la regadera y agarró dos albornoz de paño, uno celeste y otro blanco. Cubrió a Bella y se cubrió él.

No encontraba las palabras precisas para hacerla sentir mejor y se sentía estúpido, sentía que empezaba a fracasar en la vida de Bella.

Salieron de la ducha y ella se secó los cabellos con una toalla, intentaba desenredárselo cuando Edward se ofreció a hacerlo. Sabía que él estaba siendo realmente especial y lo miró a través del espejo.

—Gracias —musitó, ya ni encontraba fuerzas para hablar.

Él no dijo nada, le dio un beso en los cabellos y la guió a la cama, donde ambos se metieron y se cubrieron con los edredones.

Edward la acostó sobre su pecho y desde una aplicación en su teléfono móvil, que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, apagó las luces de la habitación, dejándola completamente a oscuras.

Suponía que el cansancio terminaría por vencerlo y apenas cerrara los párpados dormiría, pero no fue así. Su agotamiento lo mantenía con una hiperactividad mental que no podía controlar, sus sentidos estaban mucho más alertas y percibía hasta lo más mínimo en la habitación.

Bella a minutos lloraba y él sentía como ella se obligaba a no hacerlo tal vez por consideración con él, pensado que estaría dormido y se lo hizo creer. Fingió dormir para que ella intentara hacer lo mismo.

Casi al amanecer Bella se quedó dormida y él escuchó cuando Jasper despertó y tiempo después conversaba con Tayler. No podía distinguir sobre qué hablaban, pero él no quiso moverse para no despertar a la chica.

* * *

 ** _He llorado tanto o más, de la vez que lo leí en el libro original y sé que ustedes también lo han hecho._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Cómo está todo Pantera? —aunque hizo la pregunta el semblante de Edward evidenciaba una clara respuesta._**

 ** _—_** ** _Intentando sobrellevar la situación —confesó pasando de largo hasta la cocina, buscó en la alacena unos panes, los dejó en la encimera de mármol y con impaciencia se rascó la cabeza—. No soy bueno para esto, no sé qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Suponía que sería más fácil._**


	33. Capítulo No 32

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 32**

Aunque había derramado tantas lágrimas al despertar sentía los ojos resecos y el filo de los párpados le ardían. El dolor lacerante en su cabeza amenazaba con hacerla estallar y la nariz congestionada le dificultaba la simple tarea de respirar.

Parpadeó varias veces asimilando en qué lugar se encontraba y entonces la realidad la golpeó con fuerza. Estaba completamente segura que no había sido ninguna pesadilla. Todo era demasiado real y doloroso; una vez más el llanto se desataba y las lágrimas que parecían ser inagotables terminaban sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Tranquila, trata de calmarte un poco Bella —le pidió acariciándole los cabellos.

Bella había dormido tres horas y Edward veló su sueño todo ese tiempo.

—No ha sido un mal sueño —murmuró en medio de los sollozos.

—Necesitas comer un poco. Voy a ver qué hay en la cocina.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero tienes que comer, debes reponer fuerzas.

—No necesito fuerzas Ed, sólo quiero llenar el vacío que siento… y no es en el estómago precisamente.

—Bella, aunque no tengas apetito vas a comer. No voy a obligarte a que lo hagas, pero debes ser consciente y poner de tu parte —no pudo controlar su tono de regaño—. Si bien es dolorosa la pérdida de Charlie, no estás haciendo lo que él hubiese querido. Lo harías sentir culpable con esta actitud.

Edward salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. El desgate lo había hecho perder los estribos y no controlar sus palabras. Dejó que Bella llorara a solas porque temía empeorar la situación.

Se aseó y se dirigió al vestidor, se puso un jean negro y un suéter de lana de punto trenzado en color grafito. Buscó en uno de los armarios donde había algunas prendas de Bella.

Regresó a la habitación y dejó sobre la cama la vestimenta femenina. Ella lo admiraba con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento Ed —murmuró tomándole una mano y evitando que se marchara.

Edward la miró a los ojos y una vez más el corazón se le empequeñecía. Se acuclilló delante de ella y le besó la mano.

—No es fácil para mí Bella, no sé cómo actuar, ni qué palabras son precisas para hacerte sentir mejor, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo por tener buenos resultados. Creo en tu dolor y sé que no se esfumará porque yo te lo sugiera. Sin embargo necesito que me ayudes, que luches también, porque no voy a poder solo. ¿Me ayudarás? —le preguntó estrechándole la mano e infundiéndole valor y confianza.

Bella asintió en silencio, tomando la cara de Edward entre las manos le dio un beso en la frente, él lo recibió pero segundos después buscó la boca de la chica. Necesitaba saborearla y con eso encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba.

—Así me gusta, ve a cambiarte. Yo bajo a la cocina, comemos algo y después vamos a tu departamento a buscar la ropa que usarás esta semana, porque te vas a quedar aquí conmigo.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él le selló los labios con sus dedos.

—He dicho, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo. Después de buscar tu ropa, vamos a la poner la denuncia, porque no voy a permitir que los mal nacidos que asesinaron a Charlie anden muy tranquilos por ahí y aunque sé que es difícil para ti, tienes que armarte de valor y organizar los servicios funerarios.

Bella una vez más asintió en silencio y Edward la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ella se fue al baño y él salió de la habitación. Desde las escaleras divisó a Jasper hablando por teléfono, que al ver a su primo terminó la llamada.

— ¿Cómo está todo Pantera? —aunque hizo la pregunta el semblante de Edward evidenciaba una clara respuesta.

—Intentando sobrellevar la situación —confesó pasando de largo hasta la cocina, buscó en la alacena unos panes, los dejó en la encimera de mármol y con impaciencia se rascó la cabeza—. No soy bueno para esto, no sé qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Suponía que sería más fácil.

—Y por el momento no vas a encontrar palabras que la hagan sentir mejor, porque eso no depende de ti primo —explicó intentado levantar los ánimos en Edward, al que admiraba pulular por la cocina. Sacando leche, cereales, jamón, queso—. Ya Tayler está a cargo de los servicios funerarios. Contactó con Chelsea Basile, la directora funeraria que hará todo el proceso. La tenemos cerca, está entre en Park Avenue y Little Nassau St.

—Gracias Jasper, estaba pensando en hacer todo ese proceso ahora. —Edward sentía que gran parte del peso sobre sus hombros lo abandonaba. Se lavó las manos y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Primera vez en su vida que Edward preparaba alimentos para alguien más que no fuese el mismo. Armó un par de sándwiches y un tazón de leche descremada con cereal Weight Watchers. En ese momento quiso disponer de un poco más de conocimientos en la cocina para preparar algo más sustancioso.

Regresó a la nevera y sacó algunos de los refractarios con frutas y creó varias porciones en un plato. Mientras todo eso sucedía la mirada diligente de Jasper que estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas de la barra, no lo desamparaba.

En otra situación se hubiese aprovechado para hacer de eso la burla de la semana, pero comprendía que su primo quería hacer sentir mejor a Bella.

—Buenos días —la voz ronca de la chica irrumpió en el lugar.

—Bueno días Bella —saludó poniéndose de pie. Le dio un beso en una de las mejillas y le frotó con energía la espalda—. Come un poco que Pantera se ha esmerado.

Bella le correspondió con una débil pero sincera sonrisa. Increíblemente Jasper poseía el poder para rescatar su buen humor. Asintió en silencio y tomó asiento.

—Gracias —le dijo mirando a Edward a los ojos y le agarró la mano.

—Por nada. Anda come un poco —alentó depositándole un beso en cada yema de los dedos de la mano que le sostenía.

—Lo haré, sólo si tú me acompañas.

—No me voy a mover de aquí.

—Pero también debes comer, sé que no has probado bocado.

—Sí lo hice, mientras preparaba todo esto, he comido un poco.

—No, no lo ha hecho —lo acusó Jasper y Edward le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

Jasper se alzó de hombros demostrándole que no le importaba, porque no iba a permitir que Edward le mintiese a Bella. Volvió a sentarse en la silla alta junto a la chica y se sirvió un poco de leche y cereal. Él sí necesitaba alimentarse un poco.

Después del desayuno se fueron. Edward acompañó a Bella a buscar la ropa en el departamento y ante las renuencias de la chica pusieron la denuncia y ella ofreció su declaración sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Edward le comunicó a Bella que los servicios funerarios se encargarían de todo. Ella no quiso ir a la boutique, era demasiado tener que enfrentar la pérdida de Charlie, como para plantarse ante sus más grandes esfuerzos convertidos en nada.

El tiempo parecía pasar más de prisa y después de almorzar en un restaurante regresaron al departamento de los primos Cullen. Tenían cuatro horas para descansar y Edward no las desaprovechó, logró dormir y Bella también. El cansancio terminó por vencerlos.

Al despertar Edward lo hizo con un terrible dolor de cabeza y tuvo que medicarse mientras Bella se duchaba, porque estaba seguro que si no erradicaba esa molestia, no iba a tener control sobre su mal humor.

Ambos vistieron de negro y cuando bajaron se encontraron a Carlisle Cullen en compañía de Esme a quien se le notaban las huellas del llanto.

Bella bajó con más rapidez las escaleras para acortar la distancia con su amiga, la cual corrió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron y en medio de sollozos expresaron su dolor. Lloraron todo lo que necesitaban para desahogarse de momento, mientras Edward, Jasper y Carlisle mantenían una conversación en medio de murmullos, pero con total atención en las chicas que desconsoladamente lloraban.

Esa noche vieron el cuerpo de Charlie en el féretro que se encontraba en la capilla. Bella y Esme, apenas si se separaron de su lado, cada uno trató de recordar a Charlie de la mejor manera.

Al día siguiente se hizo el sepelio en el cementerio Marble, al cual asistieron los más allegados, incluyendo a Emmett, en compañía de su esposa que no pudieron acompañar a Carlisle Cullen el día anterior y arribaron a tierras estadounidense durante la mañana.

Al llanto desconsolado de Bella y Esme se unía el de Sue, la vecina divorciada de Charlie, con la cual mantenía una relación que aunque llevaban en secreto, era de intensos sentimientos.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir celos en el momento en que Mike se acercó a Bella y él con renuencia le soltó la mano para que pudiera corresponder al abrazo del boricua que no perdió la oportunidad para estrecharla con posesión y hablarle al oído. Eso fue realmente incómodo para él.

Bella deshizo el abrazo y agradeció el gesto de Mike de ofrecer un hermoso ramo de cinco calas negras, que aunque se denominasen de esa manera, su coloración era de un púrpura oscuro.

—Creo que se tensionó un poco el ambiente —murmuró Emmett a Jasper—. ¿Quién es el causante del mal momento que está pasando Pantera?

—Creo que es el instructor del gimnasio al que va Bella, concuerda con la descripción física que me había mencionado y que según él le tiene ganas a su mujer.

—Es evidente que le tiene ganas, si Pantera se descuida se le llevan a la mujer.

En el momento en que Bella se alejó un paso de Mike, Edward le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica y la adhirió a su cuerpo, depositándole un beso en la coronilla y ella la brindó seguridad cuando le cerró la cintura con los brazos.

En medio de lágrimas que se ocultaban tras los oscuros cristales de los lentes de sol de la mayoría de los asistentes. Le dieron la despedida definitiva a Charlie Hamilton.

Bella en medio de un llanto incontrolable se despidió del que había sido su mejor amigo, su padre, su protector. Había dado su vida por salvaguárdala y recordó su última mirada con la cual le suplicaba que se pusiese a salvo.

Charlie no comprendió que estar fuera de peligro a costa de su vida, no era lo que ella quería. Lo necesitaba con ella, lo necesitaba ahí y en silencio imploraba a los cielos que se lo regresaran.

Cerraba con fuerza los ojos y trataba de alejarse de todo. De los sollozos de a quienes al igual que ella les dolía la pérdida, se alejaba de la voz del sacerdote que por más que sus palabras la guiaran en busca del camino de la resignación no lo encontraba. Sólo quería que todo fuese una de esas pesadillas que siempre la atormentaban, quería despertar y refugiarse en sus brazos, mirarse en sus ojos grises, se preguntaba ¿a quién la haría trenzas? ¿Quién le daría los más sabios consejos? Estaba completamente segura que sin Charlie su vida no sería la misma.

Cada palada de arena que caía sobre la madera hacía eco en su corazón y retumbaba en su dolor, recordándole que él quedaría ahí para siempre y a ella le tocaba aprender a vivir tan sólo con su recuerdo.

Los brazos de Edward estrechándola con fuerza y sentir su tibio aliento en los cabellos, no le daba ni un poco de consuelo y entonces se sentía también una mal agradecida porque tenía la certeza de que él estaba siendo completamente incondicional con ella.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _Buenas noches ¿hace mucho que llegaste? —las horas de sueño y todo lo que había llorado antes de quedarse dormida le pasaban factura, su voz era extremadamente ronca._**

 ** _—_** ** _No. Acabo de llegar —Edward se acercó y le besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y los labios, pero el beso en la boca empezó a dejar de ser casto, en el momento en que le succionó los labios y con la punta de la lengua saboreaba e instaba a que le correspondiera con un beso más apasionado._**


	34. Capitulo No 33

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 33**

Llevaban tiempo sin tener sexo dentro de algún auto, pero ciertos vicios eran imposible de erradicar completamente. El Bugatti estaba estacionado en un lugar alejado del bullicio de la ciudad y de cualquier autoridad que pudiese amonestarlos si los encontraban.

El vapor que los cuerpos desnudos y sudados emanaban empañaban los vidrios del auto. Alice aún vibraba sonriente ante el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, mientras Jasper le daba tregua, para retomar sus fieras acometidas, apenas si se movía dentro de ella obligado por las exigencias que le hacía su propio placer.

Las manos grandes y fuertes del chico se apoderaban del cuerpo delgado de su novia, la recorría como si no fuese a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo se aferró a las nalgas y le marcó el ritmo de la danza que él quería que bailara sobre su cuerpo.

Alice vivía para complacerlo, daría hasta lo que no tenía por ver el rostro sonrojado de su novio al sonreír cuando ella obedecía sus sutiles mandatos.

—Así novia mía —suplicaba él jadeando en busca del poco oxígeno con el que contaban en un espacio tan reducido.

Alice apoyó las pantorrillas sobre los muslos de Jasper, para encontrar apoyo en su lujurioso ascenso y descenso, sin querer su pie izquierdo rozó el reproductor de audio y se encendió a todo volumen con música electrónica.

Ambos se carcajearon ante el pequeño incidente y ella con el pie maniobró hasta apagarlo. Y siguió con su labor a la cual se sumó Jasper cerrándole la cintura con las manos y ayudándola.

Se besaban, succionaban y mordisqueaban labios y piel. Disfrutando del sudor que brotaba de sus poros.

Las imploraciones de Jasper lo acercaban al orgasmo, el desespero por aferrarse al cuerpo de Alice aumentaba y sus embestidas eran más contundentes y rápidas. Segundos después se liberaba el torrente en medio de roncos y largos jadeos, como si se quitara un peso de encima, o como si saciara una sed de días que le venía quemando la garganta.

El Sol se había extinguido en el horizonte y su encuentro sexual había durado el tiempo que se llevaba el ocaso en recibir por completo al anochecer.

—Había extrañado la incomodidad del auto, pero sobretodo la destreza que tienes para moverte en este espacio —dijo Jasper abrazándola y pegándola a su pecho.

Alice bajó la ventanilla y la brisa helada los golpeó refrescando el interior del vehículo y el olor del bosque se mezcló con el de sus cuerpos extasiados.

—Me encanta hacerlo en tu auto, así tienes juntas las cosas que quieres —comentó con una sonrisa y empezó a atacar con los dientes el mentón de su novio.

—Por eso me gustas tanto Allie, eres perfecta —le hizo saber mientras repartía besos y cortas succiones a lo largo de la clavícula femenina—. ¿Crees que si llamamos a tu madre te deje pasar el fin de semana conmigo?

—Sé que mi madre me lo permitiría, pero mi padre no y no quiero discutir con él ahora. Mañana buscaré la manera de ir a visitarte.

—Trata de convencerlo, para ir por la noche con Garrett y Kate a Provocateur.

—Convencerlo será imposible, pero sé cómo escaparme. ¿Van Ed y Bella? —preguntó mientras se pasaba al asiento del copiloto y buscaba en la guantera los kleenex, para asearse un poco.

—Invitarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo, Bella tiene el ánimo por el suelo, no hace más que encerarse a llorar.

—Quería mucho a Charlie. Ese día en el sepelio estaba muy mal —le tendió varias toallas de papel a Jasper y él empezó a frotarse el vientre.

—Sí hasta donde tengo entendido era como un padre para ella. Sólo espero que supere pronto la pérdida. No sé cuánto pueden alcanzar los niveles de paciencia de Edward y lamentablemente mi primo tiene muy poca tolerancia —acotó torciendo la boca en un gesto de preocupación.

Alice se mantuvo en silencio, ella misma sabía que Edward era algo obstinado y prefirió reservarse su opinión.

— ¿Vamos a cenar? —propuso el chico al ver que su novia no había encontrado respuesta al comentario que había hecho sobre su primo.

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre. Apenas si almorcé porque tenía que pasar por la casa de Tea a buscar el proyecto.

— ¿Cuándo te toca defenderlo? —preguntó reacomodándose la ropa interior y el pantalón.

—El martes. Sé que estoy preparada pero aun así me siento un poco nerviosa. No tanto por mí si no por mis compañeros, todavía no hemos hecho la práctica grupal y no encontramos un lugar apropiado.

—Reúne a tus compañeros y el lunes pueden practicar en la sala de juntas del grupo. No habrá ningún tipo de reunión.

—Amor, no quiero causarte problemas en el trabajo, si tu padre se entera podría molestarse.

—Mi padre jamás se molestaría porque disponga de la sala de reuniones, no se molestaría por nada de lo que haga en Nueva York. Él se encarga de dar órdenes en Río, aquí las doy yo.

Alice se abalanzó sobre él y le dejó caer una lluvia de besos en los labios que aún se encontraban rojos y llenos por los besos voraces que los llevaron a tener sexo.

—Te adoro, mi dios del trueno, novio mío. —hablaba entre beso y beso, mientras él sonreía.

—Bueno, ya, ya… —nalgueaba a su novia—. Vamos a cenar.

—A mí en este momento empieza a apetecerme algo que tengo muy cerca —se mordió el labio mientras se apoderaba del tibio bulto entre las piernas del rubio.

—Alice, deja las travesuras.

—Está bien, voy a quedarme tranquila —se dejó caer en el asiento y él puso en marcha el auto, después de un minuto de silencio Alice no pudo seguir en silencio—. Sabes novio mío, muchas veces me pregunto si ciertamente posees tanta resistencia como imagino.

—No sé a qué te refieres Alice, pero creo que podría salir de dudas si me pones a prueba.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga a prueba?

—Claro, cuando quieras.

—Está bien, ahora mismo lo haré. —se echó hacía él y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

— ¿Alice qué haces?

—Tú sigue conduciendo, que de eso se trata.

—Tienes ideas de cuantos han terminado muertos en accidentes de tránsito por mamadas.

—Bueno vamos a desafiar a las probabilidades.

—No se me va a parar, me tienes nervioso.

—De eso me encargo yo, ya veremos si no reacciona —le dijo con una sonrisa sagaz y se hacía de su preciado tesoro—.Para estar nervioso, reacciona muy bien —alegó sintiendo como el miembro de su novio empezaba a reaccionar ante sus caricias.

En un minuto entre besos, succiones y caricias. Alice había logrado que el pene cobrara su máxima erección.

—Creo que puedes terminar, si me orillo en la carretera. —propuso con voz ahogada, por la excitación.

Alice deslizó el pene dentro de su boca y lo liberó.

—Tú sigue conduciendo y yo no me voy a detener hasta que acabes en mi boca.

Jasper gruñó complacido, sería primera vez que tendría la satisfacción de saber que su novia se tragaría su semen. Eso secretamente le alimentaba el ego.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al entrar a la habitación Edward se encontró con penumbras danzando sobre el cuerpo de Bella que dormía en su cama. Estaba de medio lado de frente a la pared de cristal, afuera las luces nocturnas de la ciudad ofrecían un hermoso y opaco espectáculo a través de la densa neblina que arropaba a Nueva York.

Dejó sobre el sillón de la entrada su portafolio de aluminio y con paso sigiloso se acercó a la cama, donde se sentó al borde, admirándola dormida. No pudo contener sus ganas de tocarla y la mano se posó sobre una de las nalgas recorriéndola con delicadeza y ascendió por el costado que ella le ofrecía ante la posición en que se encontraba acostada.

Llegó hasta la mejilla y con la parte posterior de sus dedos índice y medio, se la pellizcó con ternura.

Bella se removió ante la manera en que la estaban despertando. Giró sobre su cuerpo y se puso boca arriba, sintiendo que el ardor en el filo de sus párpados había llegado para quedarse, porque llevaba siete días atormentándola, aunado al dolor de cabeza.

—Buenas noches —saludó Edward.

Ella pudo distinguir entre las sombras su bonita sonrisa y entonces extendió la mano y acarició uno de los fuertes muslos masculinos.

—Buenas noches ¿hace mucho que llegaste? —las horas de sueño y todo lo que había llorado antes de quedarse dormida le pasaban factura, su voz era extremadamente ronca.

—No. Acabo de llegar —Edward se acercó y le besó la frente, la punta de la nariz y los labios, pero el beso en la boca empezó a dejar de ser casto, en el momento en que le succionó los labios y con la punta de la lengua saboreaba e instaba a que le correspondiera con un beso más apasionado.

Bella sabía que si accedía a un beso más sexual, le daría a Edward esperanzas que ella no estaba en condiciones para complacer. Su apetito sexual estaba por el suelo. Necesitaba de él, pero de su protección, de sus palabras, no de sus arrebatos sexuales. Por lo que se alejó incorporándose.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó parapetando una sonrisa y le esquivaba la mirada mientras presionaba el botón al lado del lecho que encendía las luces de los ojos de buey de la placa de mármol negro que cubría el techo sólo en la parte de la cama.

Las luces blancas la cegaron y parpadeó varias veces para adaptar su mirada a la claridad y el rostro de Edward se presentaba ante ella iluminado por los chorros de luz que descendían del techo.

—Sí, igual que siempre, pero hoy —se puso de pie y fue en busca de su portafolio, regresó sobre sus pasos y lo colocó sobre la cama para quitarse el saco y aflojarse la corbata—. Me llegó el informe de los bomberos. —lanzó a un lado el saco y volvió a sentarse al lado de Bella mientras abría el portafolio.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó escuetamente, porque no quería hablar del tema, pero prefirió eso a tener que acceder a las insinuaciones de Edward para tener sexo.

—Ciertamente el incendio fue provocado, pero está la falla del sistema contra incendios y por qué no funcionaron. Los dispensadores de agua se encontraban congelados, apenas recibí el informe llamé a la compañía de seguros, los amenacé un poco y antes de enfrentarse a una demanda, pautaron una reunión para el lunes y empezar las reparaciones en la boutique cuanto antes. —dio la explicación mientras le tendía una copia del documento a Bella.

Ella se quedó observando el documento y no se atrevió a agarrarlo, para disimular su rechazo a la idea de Edward. Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y se armó un moño de tomate.

Edward carraspeó y guardó la copia, consciente de que a Bella no le interesaba. Después de un minuto durante el cual admiró en silencio las huellas de las lágrimas en el rostro de ella, acotó:

—Voy a darme un baño, mientras puedes vestirte para cenar fuera.

—No tengo hambre —contestó haciéndole un dobladillo a la sábana que reposaba sobre su regazo y dedicándole toda su atención.

—Bella, no voy a aceptar tu negativa —dijo con rotundidad.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes —aseguró quitándose con jalones enérgicos la corbata—. Bella han pasado siete días, no puedes seguir así.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó ella elevando la mirada y anclándola en la de Edward.

—Como si hubiese sido ayer. Tú no moriste… no fue tu vida la que se quedó estancada en el tiempo. Debes seguir, salir adelante —le aconsejó pero su tono de voz evidenciaba el reproche que le hacía. Lanzó la camisa sobre la cama y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Las palabras de Edward le dolieron más de lo que ella misma quería. No esperaba que él le recriminara el duelo en el que se había sumido.

—Quieres que siga con mi vida, ¿acaso pretendes que cojamos como unos salvajes y que después salgamos a cenar como si nada hubiese pasado? —hizo a un lado las sábanas y salió de la cama—. ¿Quieres que vaya en contra de mis sentimientos?

—No, no es eso lo que pretendo que hagas, sólo quiero que dejes de llorar todo el puto día y que salgas a afrontar la situación. Sí, Charlie murió y es lamentable, nadie quería que eso pasara, pero tú no moriste con él. ¿Acaso tus sueños murieron con él?

—No puedes entenderme, no puedes Edward.

—Y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Intento ayudarte, no hago otra cosa que buscar las maneras, me parto la cabeza buscando soluciones al menos en términos legales que es lo que puedo ofrecer. Quisiera devolverte a Charlie, si estuviese en mis manos lo haría, pero no puedo.

—Quieres que vuelva a hacer mi vida, me presionas para que lo haga y sólo quiero tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto más? Tienes cosas que hacer y no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada, porque eso no va a solucionar nada. Encerrarte y llorar no va a hacer que Charlie vuelva.

—No sé cuánto más ¿cuánto tiempo se lleva olvidar a alguien que has querido tanto? —le preguntó luchando contra las lágrimas que empezaban a anidar en sus ojos.

—No se trata de olvidar Bella, se trata de aprender a vivir con su ausencia y seguir con tu vida.

—Por ahora no puedo seguir con mi vida, no puedo ir el lunes a reunirme para que empiecen a hacer las reparaciones en la boutique. No quiero hacerlo y por favor deja de meterte en eso —le exigió y ante la mirada atónita de Edward se fue al closet.

Edward fue detrás de ella y la veía que se colocaba una gabardina color crema por encima del camisón que llevaba puesto y calzó unas botas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ante lo que para él era evidente, pero sin embargo quería negarse a la idea.

—Me regreso a mi departamento. No puedo seguir aquí.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Pero yo quiero irme. Tengo suficiente con cómo me siento, como para tener que discutir. —pasó al lado de Edward y él la sostuvo por el brazo a la altura del codo.

Bella se detuvo de golpe, mirando el agarre, para después desviarla a los ojos de Edward.

—Está bien —musitó al recordar que no le gustaba que la sujetaran de esa manera y suponía que así la agarraba su padre—. Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo porque no te tengo prisionera en este lugar. Tu problema Bella no es de espacios, ni de con quien estás, el problema eres tú misma.

—Eso lo sé y por eso quiero estar conmigo misma, no quiero estar con nadie más.

—Eres egoísta Bella —dijo mirándola a los ojos y sintiéndose molesto con la absurda actitud de ella.

— ¿Yo soy egoísta? —preguntó completamente indignada.

—Sí, lo eres.

—Quieres que haga lo que tú quieres ¿y yo soy la egoísta?

—No, no quiero que hagas lo que yo quiero, deseo que superes esta situación y para eso tienes que esforzarte y no lo haces, me dejas todo el peso a mí.

—Bien. Te libero de tu peso, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, sólo porque me lo pidas, ni aunque yo mismo me lo exija lo conseguiré.

Bella no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación sólo llevándose su cartera.

Edward la escuchó bajar las escaleras y minutos después las puertas del ascensor abrirse y cerrar. No le quedó más que dejarse caer sentado en la cama con la mirada fija a la nada, tan consternado que ni siquiera lograba pensar nada en concreto.

Después de un tiempo que no logró contar, sintió ganas de ir a buscarla, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, porque tenía la certeza de que si lo hacía, la situación podría empeorar. Ella necesitaba tiempo y él también. Era absolutamente necesario separarse porque empezaban a asfixiarse el uno al otro. Necesitaban tiempo para recapacitar sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso me has extrañado? —preguntó él una vez repuesto de la impresión y ella iba a asfixiarlo al cerrarle el cuello con los brazos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Demasiado. Lo siento Ed, siento ser tan estúpida, te juro que yo misma empiezo a odiarme, ya ni me soporto —confesó con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Edward mientras él le acariciaba la columna vertebral._**


	35. Capitulo No 34

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 34**

Bella había tomado la peor decisión de su vida, de eso estaba segura. Haber abandonado el departamento de Edward y refugiarse en el de ella aumentó la nostalgia. No sólo le hacía falta Charlie, sino que también extrañaba demasiado a su fiscal.

No logró conciliar el sueño y luchaba contra las casi irrefrenables ganas que sentía por ir a buscar a Edward, pero su sentido común se imponía gritándole que él debía estar molesto y seguramente no quería verla. No hasta que se encontrase mejor.

Con pereza salió de su cama, arrastrando sus pasos se fue al baño, frente al espejo se quitó el camisón azul marino de seda que llevaba puesto y su desnudez brillaba ante las luces led que alumbraban con insistencia su cuerpo.

Esa mañana ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, estaba desconsolada y cansada, ese vacío que se le había aferrado al pecho seguía torturándola, pero ya no quería sentirlo más, quizá debía luchar como Edward le pedía, pero hasta para eso estaba cansada.

Eran muchas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza que jugaban con sus emociones. Era afrontar su vida sin el hombre que siempre la ayudó, era tener que empezar prácticamente de cero y no tenía idea cómo hacerlo sin Charlie a su lado. En pocas horas había perdido todo y ni siquiera Esme estaba a su lado para que le diera palabras de aliento.

— ¡Bella! —escuchó la voz de Edward que la llamaba y estaba segura que se encontraba en la habitación. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo del baño y lo vio acercándose a la cama pero al percibirla se volvió hacía ella.

Edward vio a Bella correr desnuda hacia él y sin previo aviso se le lanzó encima, no precedió esa acción por parte de ella por lo que aunque la atajó en sus brazos el cuerpo no encontró el equilibrio requerido y ambos cayeron en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso me has extrañado? —preguntó él una vez repuesto de la impresión y ella iba a asfixiarlo al cerrarle el cuello con los brazos.

—Demasiado. Lo siento Ed, siento ser tan estúpida, te juro que yo misma empiezo a odiarme, ya ni me soporto —confesó con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Edward mientras él le acariciaba la columna vertebral.

—No digas eso, comprendo que te sientas realmente confundida y nostálgica, pero debes salir adelante. Intento ayudarte, no obstante sé que no soy bueno para eso. Como consejero sentimental soy un fracaso.

Bella alejó su cara del refugio que le brindaba Edward con su cuello y buscó la mirada de él, que esa mañana se encontraba brillante y no se dejaba opacar por las huellas que adornaban los párpados inferiores y daban fe de que tampoco había conciliado el sueño.

—No creo que seas un fracaso, sólo que estás batallando contra un imposible —murmuró y su boca buscó la de Edward.

Él con sus manos se apoderó de su cabeza para hacer el beso más intenso, una entrega más ardiente. En la cual sus lenguas se enredaban y desenredaban en una danza agónica y dolorosa. A las lenguas se le unía el roce y succiones de labios.

—Sí no quieres que cojamos como unos salvajes, debes detenerte ahora y vestirte —le dijo casi sin aliento y con sus pupilas fijas en los labios entreabiertos de Bella—. Porque me estás torturando.

—Ed, no es que no te desee. Sólo siento que no podré entregarme por entera, no quiero echarme a llorar como una tonta, cuando debería reír con las sensaciones que despiertas en mí.

—Te comprendo, tampoco quiero que me tires tus mocos encima —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella sonrió porque él intentaba aligerar el momento, aunque ella fuese consciente de la poderosa erección empalmándose entre sus piernas.

—Te has aguantado mis mocos todos estos días y no has dicho nada —le reprochó mientras le pellizcaba una tetilla.

—Auch… —se quejó ante el ataque de Bella—. Sería muy distinto aguantármelos mientras cogemos. Ahora ve a cambiarte que traje desayuno.

— ¿Lo compraste? —preguntó incorporándose y abandonando el cuerpo enfebrecido en deseos de Edward.

—Sí, no puedo mantenerte todo el tiempo a base de cereales y leche, pero no te obligaré a comer.

—En realidad quiero desayunar, tengo hambre.

—Supongo que anoche no cenaste.

Bella evadió dar cualquier tipo de respuesta huyendo al baño, de donde salió minutos después con una bata de paño negra y unas pantuflas en el mismo color, pero no se encontró con Edward.

Salió de la habitación y él estaba tras la barra con el desayuno servido. Aligeró el paso para ir a su encuentro y ese día la comida por fin tuvo gusto, la última semana, solo se alimentaba para poder mantenerse con fuerzas, porque todo lo que se llevaba a la boca parecía no tener ningún sabor.

—Sé que no quieres hablar del tema Bella, pero quisiera saber si vas a reunirte con los agentes del seguro el lunes para iniciar las reparaciones en la boutique o aplazo la cita —comentó mientras dividía un trozo de queso, no quería poner su total atención en ella para que no se sintiese presionada.

Edward se quedó esperando la respuesta por más de un minuto y ella dejó libre un pesado suspiro.

—No sé Edward, no sé si quiera si deseo reparar la boutique. Quizá lo que pasó ha sido una prueba. Creo que lo más conveniente sería venderla y dedicarme a otra cosa —abrió la boca para recibir el pedazo de queso que Edward le ofrecía.

—Una prueba que debes superar, no quiero que tus sueños se vean truncados por unos malditos infelices —le dijo acariciándole con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior, mientras Bella masticaba lentamente.

—Ese no es el punto. Lo que no sé es, si pueda volver a la boutique y que Charlie no esté. Sé que aunque no quiera voy a recordar ese momento y seguirá aumentando en mí la culpa que siento.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada, ya te lo he dicho y comprendo que temas regresar y revivir mentalmente lo sucedido, eso será inevitable. Pero recuerda que no fue ese sólo momento el que viviste ahí. Tal vez en ese lugar están los mejores recuerdos de Charlie.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio evaluando las palabras de Edward y sabía que él tenía razón. Sus mejores recuerdos junto a Charlie también fueron en la boutique.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a Seth? —le preguntó, más que decidido a mostrarle el hospital y confesarle que era de él y porqué lo tenía.

—Claro que sí. Seguro se quedó esperando la semana pasada.

—No te preocupes Ben se encargó de comunicarle porque no pudimos visitarlo.

—Entonces voy a cambiarme —le avisó poniéndose de pie.

—No tan rápido —la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca—, primero vamos a terminar de desayunar. Ven a aquí —instó a que Bella se pusiera de pie y la guió entre sus piernas.

Edward se encargó de darle la comida a Bella y ella lo hizo con él. De vez en cuando sonreían y se besaban. Hasta que terminaron los alimentos.

—Ahora sí voy a vestirme, enseguida estoy contigo.

Edward le besó una mejilla y la nalgueó para que fuera a vestirse.

A medio camino Bella se dio media vuelta.

—Ed, ¿sabes si tienen alguna noticia de los asesinos de Charlie?

—Están trabajando en eso. Te aseguro que los van a atrapar, tienen las grabaciones de la calle y lo poco que se pudo recuperar del circuito de la boutique.

—No quiero que la muerte de Charlie quede impune.

—Juro que los van a encarcelar y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que no salgan en muchos años.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué. Se hará justicia —decretó con seguridad.

Bella asintió y se fue a la habitación. Se colocó un jean negro y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta los muslos de botones cruzados en el mismo color, unas botas de tacón alto y una bufanda Burberry, con sus distintivos cuadros a colores, blanco, negro, beige y una línea roja.

Se hizo una trenza de medio lado y un maquillaje extremadamente sencillo que sólo constó de empolvarse un poco la cara, gloss en los labios, delineador y un poco de máscara para las pestañas.

Al salir se encontró con Edward concentrado en el mural que estaba en la sala y que era una fotografía de ella en la cual le habían hecho un close up de su rostro, con sus cabellos que se abrían como un abanico al ser agitados por el viento.

— ¿Acaso se le ha perdido algo señor fiscal? —preguntó para sacarlo del embeleso en el que se encontraba Edward.

—Mi cordura, se perdió en esa mirada —le confesó señalando los ojos violetas que lo miraban desde el mural—. ¿Tiene alguna idea cómo puedo recuperarla señorita Swan? —preguntó con una maravillosa sonrisa de esas que podrían iluminar el día más gris.

—Humm… —negó mucho antes de responder—. No, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo pueda recuperarla y peor aún creo que esa mirada se rehúsa a devolverle la cordura a cualquier fiscal —se acercó a él y se colgó con sus manos del cuello de Edward—. No sin antes encontrar mi propia cordura en los de este felino —manifestó perdida en la mirada tan clara como la miel caliente.

Edward elevó una de las comisuras en una sonrisa de complacencia y satisfacción, más que sentirse halagado por lo que acababa de decirle, se sentía muy feliz porque había recuperado a su Bella. Así con ese sentido del humor era como la quería. Sí, la quería de cualquier manera, pero la prefería juguetona y llena de vida. Era muy hermosa como para opacar su belleza con tristeza.

—Te quiero loca, desatada, lunática… así que tu cordura quedará indefinidamente atada a las pupilas de este felino. No depende de ti, si no de mi voluntad para liberarte.

—Supongo que no lo tengo fácil entonces —dijo arrugando la nariz en un graciosos mohín.

—Supones muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? —pidió y ella asintió en silencio.

Al bajar, en el estacionamiento los esperaban los guardaespaldas de Edward.

—Buenos días señorita Swan. —saludaron al unísono y disimularon su complacencia por verla con mejor semblante.

—Buenos días.

Edward la guió tomada de la mano hasta donde se encontraba la camioneta, mientras los escoltas los seguían.

Tayler subió al asiento del chofer, mientras que Ben les abrió la puerta del asiento trasero.

—Gracias Ben —Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Siempre a sus órdenes señorita —contestó con una sutil reverencia.

Subieron a la camioneta y Bella no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda como siempre le había pasado en las pocas veces que se trasladaban en compañía de los guardaespaldas. Supuso que Edward no tendría ánimos para conducir ese día.

—Tayler vamos a Children Dreaming's —le comunicó Edward.

El trayecto hasta el lugar lo hicieron en completo silencio. Aunque Bella se mantuvo entretenida al intentar descifrar los códigos con los cuales se comunicaban por radio los hombres y ella suponía que se mantenían en contacto con los guardaespaldas de Jasper.

Edward en compañía de Bella accedió por donde siempre lo hacía y ella miraba atenta el lugar, aunque permanecía en silencio.

—Es un hospital pediátrico —informó para obtener la mirada de la chica que revoloteaba sobre los niños que jugaban en el jardín—. Sé que poco te gustan los niños.

—Estás en lo cierto, pero tampoco soy una bruja que no los soporta. Este lugar es muy lindo, de niña me gustaban mucho los hospitales, sentía que me trataban con cariño —reveló con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

Edward detuvo sus pasos, obligando a que ella también lo hiciera. Él le besó la sien y siguió una línea de tiernos y cortos besos por el pómulo, la mejilla y por último en la comisura de la boca.

—No quiero imaginar el trabajo que le habrás dado a las pobres enfermeras —murmuró tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras con el pulgar le dibujaba el pabellón de la oreja.

—No tanto, por el contrario era muy tranquila, los años me dieron la rebeldía.

—Estoy seguro de eso y ahora me toca lidiar con la mayor parte. —acercó su boca y le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja y eso le hizo percatarse a Bella que había olvidado ponerse pendientes.

Sentir la tibia, húmeda y además exquisita textura de la lengua de Edward en el momento en que le succionó el lóbulo, la hicieron estremecer y desearlo como nunca, se removió inquieta tratando de luchar contra la humedad casi automática que se apoderó de su centro.

—No te toca, te lo ganas por ser tan intransigente.

—Bells, me gustaría que tratases de superar el pasado. El hijo de puta que tenías por padre y la masoquista de tu madre, eran unos enfermos. Eran ellos, tú no tienes si quiera que atreverte a pensar que tenían una mísera de razón. Porque no la tenían. Quiero que eso lo tengas claro.

Bella apretó los labios formando una línea y asintió en silencio, luchando por darle crédito a las palabras de Edward y quitarle peso a sus convicciones de crianza.

Retomaron el paso y llegaron hasta la recepción, como siempre había familiares sentados en la sala contigua a la espera de noticias por sus pequeños que seguramente estarían siento atendidos y que los habían pasado por la puerta de emergencia al otro lado del edificio.

—Buenos días, Edith —saludó Edward a la enfermera del turno de la mañana y a la que más conocía ya que sus visitas normalmente eran a primera hora del día.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —correspondió la chica con una amable sonrisa y percibió inmediatamente la sutil seña que el joven brasileño le hacía con la mirada, por lo que no habló más de la cuenta.

—Te presento a mi novia —con una mano hizo un ademán hacia Bella mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

—Mucho gusto señorita. Edith Goncalves, a sus órdenes.

—El gusto es mío Edith. Bella Swan.

Ambas se sonrieron con sinceridad.

—Edith, ¿crees que sea posible que me dejen ver a Seth?

—Sí señor, aún está a tiempo para la visita —contestó, siguiendo la actitud del chico.

— ¿Está en la misma habitación?

—En la 203, la de siempre.

—Gracias Edith.

—Por nada señor —dirigió su mirada hacia Bella—. Hasta luego señorita.

—Hasta luego, Edith —se despidió Bella y acompañó a sus palabras con un ademán de su mano.

Se dejó guiar por Edward y entraron al ascensor.

—Es muy amable la chica, sin embargo noté cierta admiración en su mirada y no fue precisamente conmigo.

Edward bufó ante las palabras de Bella.

—No tienes por qué sentir celos, Edith sólo me tiene respeto.

—Créeme que hay más que respeto en su mirada, sé advertir cuando una mujer se siente atraída por un hombre.

—Si me pongo a hacerte saber cada vez que advierto que un hombre se siente atraído por ti, pasaríamos todo el día en eso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que Bella pudiese dar una respuesta y entró una señora con un niño en brazos, que aparentaba tener menos de un año.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días —Edward y Bella correspondieron al mismo tiempo.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en compañía de la mujer que bajó en el mismo piso que ellos. Edward guió a Bella casi al final del pasillo y una de las puertas blancas al lado derecho, señalaba el 203.

Tocó a la puerta y recibió respuesta casi inmediatamente. La voz del niño al otro lado de la puerta se sentía llena de energía y eso le hizo saber a Edward que se encontraba de muy buen ánimo.

Edward giró el pomo de la puerta y primero asomó mitad de su cuerpo, se encontró con Seth que escondía algo debajo de la almohada.

—Buenos días, Seth —se hizo notar.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro que sí —acotó asintiendo con energía.

Edward sonrió complacido y entró instando a Bella a que también lo hiciera.

—Hoy he traído a alguien para que la conozcas —le avisó antes de que Bella apareciera.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward le hizo saber a Seth que quien lo acompañaba era su novia y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras su pequeño corazón saltaba emocionado.

— ¡Es tu novia! —exclamó con más entusiasmo al comprobar que su suposición se convertía en certeza.

Bella ante la primera impresión sonreía con nerviosismo. Le agradaba el tono de voz del niño que aparentaba menos de once años, ella tal vez le hubiese adjudicado unos nueve. En la fotografía parecía ser más alto.

—Hola —saludó Bella y estúpidamente se sentía nerviosa, mientras Edward la conducía cada vez más cerca de la cama.

—Sí es mi novia, Seth te presento a Bella.

—Mucho gusto, Bella novia de Edward. Yo soy Seth —saludó con solemnidad y tendiéndole la mano.

Bella recibió la pequeña mano y la estrechó mientras miraba a los hermosos ojos grises del pequeño y tenía la naricita salpicada por pecas.

—Es un placer, Seth amigo de mi novio —dijo sonriente, invadida con una ternura que en ese momento se daba cuenta que desesperadamente necesitaba para sanar un poco su alma herida.

Edward observaba divertido y sumamente orgulloso, el encuentro entre Seth y Bella.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —indagó Edward observándolo con simpatía.

—Muy bien, sé que no pudiste venir la semana pasada porque estuviste muy ocupado. El señor Ben vino a avisarme.

—Sí, estuve muy ocupado —contestó tomando a Bella por la cintura, cohibiéndose en dar una respuesta concreta porque el tema de las muertes aún afectaba demasiado al niño y no quería que se le fuera al suelo el buen estado de ánimo con el que lo había encontrado esa mañana.

—Seth, Ed no me ha contado mucho sobre ti, me dijo que prefería que tú lo hicieras. Sólo sé que son buenos amigos.

En ese momento Edward la soltó y fue en busca de una silla la cual colocó justo al lado de la cama y le hizo un ademán para que Bella tomara asiento. Y él se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Sí somos muy buenos amigos, él me ha ayudado mucho. ¿Sabías que Ed ha pagado mis operaciones? —le hizo la pregunta.

Bella automáticamente giró la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Edward y él se la escondía, temía enfrentarla y verse expuesto de esa manera delante de ella.

Ella no podía describir la sensación de grandeza que le invadía el pecho, era orgullo, admiración y ternura mezclado, creando un vórtice que la emocionaba hasta las lágrimas, pero que se empeñó en retener.

—No lo sabías —aseguró Seth y en silencio decidió no decir nada más de lo que Edward hacía porque evidentemente no le había contado a su novia sobre el hospital.

—No lo sabía —musitó Bella sin desviar la mirada de Edward que se encontraba con las pupilas fijas a algún punto imaginario de la sábana que cubría las piernas de Seth.

Edward se sentía avergonzado, no entendía porque esa sensación de temor en que Bella se enterara definitivamente de algunas de las cosas que hacía. Exponerse de esa manera, lo hacía sentir más vulnerable y esa decisión que había tomado de confesarle por qué tenía ese hospital se había ido al lodo.

—La primera vez que te vi, no sabía que eras novia de Edward.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Bella regresando la mirada al niño, para brindarle su atención. En ese momento divisó las huellas de las quemaduras en parte de su cuello y el dorso de su mano derecha, suponía que el brazo lo debía tener marcado con las cicatrices, pero su linda pijama amarilla con motivos infantiles no le dejaba ver más.

—Sí, te vi en una gran valla publicitaria. Estabas con otra chica, una rubia y le dije a Edward que tú eras más hermosa y que cuando fuese grande quería una novia como tú —bajó la mirada y el pequeño rostro se le sonrojó—. No sabía que eras la novia de Ed y él tampoco me lo dijo.

—En ese momento estábamos un poco distanciados, porque habíamos discutido —alegó Edward en su defensa y una vez más se ganó la mirada de Bella.

—Si fueses mi novia jamás discutiría contigo —dijo el niño tomándose la confianza de tocarle una mano a Bella.

—Si ella fuese tu novia, seguro no la soportarías porque es muy terca —dijo Edward sonriente.

—Creo que cambiaré de novio —comunicó Bella sonriéndole al niño.

—Pero yo, ya no quiero ser tu novio, porque eres la novia de Edward y no puedo quitarle las novias a mis amigos. Mi papá decía que uno debe ser leal con los amigos.

—No tienes opciones Bells —la forma en que Edward le dijo esas simples palabras la obligaron a reír.

—Además Bella, Edward te quiere —le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercase a él, Bella así lo hizo—. Un poco más —pidió sin dejar de mover el dedito de manera graciosa.

—Seth —Edward temía lo que él pudiese confesarle a Bella al ver que iba a secretearle algo. Bella le hizo un gesto para que dejara al niño tranquilo.

—Edward me confesó que cuando te besa se pone nervioso, le da algo en el estómago —le dijo al oído a Bella en voz muy baja, pero que ella escuchó claramente.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y más que sorprendida se sentía verdaderamente emocionada al saber las sensaciones que despertaba en Edward con sus besos.

— ¿Qué le has dicho Seth? —Edward completamente desconcertado se moría por saber qué era eso que le había confesado a Bella para que la hiciera reír de esa manera.

—Nada —contestó con una maravillosa sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos grises.

—No me ha dicho nada —secundó Bella tomando asiento nuevamente.

La conversación tomó otro rumbo. Le preguntaron al niño acerca de los estudios, Edward le notificó que en un par de semanas tendría que ir a tribunales y presentarse ante el juez que le haría algunas preguntas, para ver si se quería ir a vivir con Ben.

Seth le contó a Edward que lo había visitado una psicóloga y que le había hecho muchas preguntas, pero que dejó claro en sus respuestas que anhelaba vivir con el señor Ben y su esposa. Le contó que ella lo visitaba cuatro veces por semana y que le traía comida y se le llevaba los pijamas y se los traía limpios.

Les mostró el teléfono móvil que el señor Ben le había regalado y les dijo que lo llamaba dos veces al día, también le había obsequiado un PlayStation Vita, y eso le gustaba más que los juegos de destreza que había en el hospital. Lo sacó de debajo de la almohada donde lo tenía escondido como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

La visita duró más de una hora, hasta el momento en que entraron las enfermeras y saludaron a Edward, y Bella se preguntaba por qué todos conocían al benefactor del niño.

Las enfermeras pidieron permiso porque debían llevarse a Seth a su terapia en el área de las piscinas, donde estaban ayudándole a fortalecer los tendones reconstruidos de las piernas.

Bella se despidió con un beso y un afectuoso abrazo del niño que con su espontaneidad la había dejado encantada.

Edward lo hizo con un apretón de mano y una mirada a los ojos, agradeciéndole en silencio que no confesara su pequeño secreto.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana, amigo —dijo Edward antes de soltarle la mano.

—Te voy a esperar amigo.

— ¿Puedo venir? —intervino Bella en la despedida de ambos.

—Claro, las novias de mis amigos, son mis amigas también — alegó con una sonrisa.

Bella rió de buena gana, ante las ocurrencias del niño que tenía ciertas actitudes de un hombre mayor. Y él lo hizo de igual manera mientras lo sentaban en la silla de ruedas.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _Es adorable, ¿por qué no lo adoptaste tú? —indagó mientras atrapaba con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar la motita intrusa que cayó en el hombro de su fiscal._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Yo? ¡No! Sé que sería un desastre. Además el juez ni loco me cedería la custodia, sólo con mirarme sabría que no estoy capacitado para ser padre. Lo prefiero de amigo que de hijo. No tengo autoridad ni conmigo mismo, mucho menos podré ser ejemplo para un niño._**


	36. Capítulo No 35

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 35**

— ¿Qué te pareció Seth? —preguntó Edward asiéndola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, aprovechando la privacidad que le brindaba el ascensor.

Bella encantada se dejó estrellar contra el cuerpo de Edward, mientras fijaba su atención en una minúscula mota de polvo que danzaba en el aire y terminó sobre el hombro de Edward y resaltó en el suéter negro que llevaba puesto.

—Es adorable, ¿por qué no lo adoptaste tú? —indagó mientras atrapaba con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar la motita intrusa que cayó en el hombro de su fiscal.

— ¿Yo? ¡No! Sé que sería un desastre. Además el juez ni loco me cedería la custodia, sólo con mirarme sabría que no estoy capacitado para ser padre. Lo prefiero de amigo que de hijo. No tengo autoridad ni conmigo mismo, mucho menos podré ser ejemplo para un niño.

—No sé por qué piensas que no eres un ejemplo a seguir. Yo admiro la fortaleza que tienes. Sí, algunas veces eres un completo desastre, pero la mayoría del tiempo eres un hombre sumamente ejemplar.

—Lo dices porque estás conmigo y no quieres estar con un… —Edward detuvo sus palabras, porque en ese preciso momento encontró la resolución para confesarle su secreto a Bella.

Ella quería estar con alguien que sencillamente la mereciera y lo que necesitaba era a un hombre que confiara, que se abriera de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho. Bella le había confiado un pasado del que estaba seguro sólo sabía Charlie y ahora a él la había mostrado sus heridas, esas que por más que intentara curar seguían sangrando y seguían doliendo.

Él sabía que había heridas incurables, pero con las que se podía vivir.

— ¿Me acompañas a otro lugar? —preguntó presionando el botón que marcaba el segundo piso en el panel numérico del ascensor—. Es en éste mismo lugar.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó mirando a los ojos de Edward que repentinamente se abrillantaron, como si lágrimas estuviesen próximas a inundarlos y él le sonrió intentando convencerla de que todo estaba bien.

El ascensor los dejó en el segundo piso y Edward le tomó la mano guiándola. Percibió un suave aroma a frambuesa que seguramente se debía a algún ambientador.

Edward saludó a una doctora que vestía de celeste y llevaba un gorro quirúrgico con tiernos motivos de dibujos animados, un estetoscopio le colgaba del cuello y aparentaba rondar los cuarenta años, con sonrisa agradable.

Después de una cordial presentación y corta despedida, la mujer siguió su camino y ellos siguieron el suyo.

Unas puertas dobles de cristal talladas con dibujos infantiles se abrieron automáticamente para que ellos entraran. Edward dio un paso dentro de la sala y tiró suavemente del agarre de sus manos instándola a caminar.

Se encontraban en medio de una sala de juegos y aprendizaje para niños, parecía ser el salón de un Kínder Garden. Habían pequeñas mesas con sillas. Bibliotecas repletas con cuentos infantiles. Cajas llenas de juguetes.

Alfombras de varios juegos armables y desarmables como especies grandes rompecabezas. Eran muchos colores, mucha ternura y alegría en un solo lugar. No tenía la mínima idea de por qué Edward la había llevado a ese sitio y sentía el corazón brincarle en la garganta, así como las manos empezaban a sudarles, ante la extraña sensación de encontrar sólo el lugar.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó al ver que ella se mantenía en silencio, admirando completamente desconcertada el sitio.

—Es… es bonito, pero Ed creo que ya somos lo suficientemente grandes como para jugar en este lugar —dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

—Ciertamente —agarró una sillita en color morado—. Toma asiento —le pidió y ella lo hizo, aunque un poco nerviosa temiendo romper la silla.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó y su desconcierto aumentó al ver a Edward ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y se dejó caer sentado sobre los talones.

—Aquí —empezó él y dejó libre un pesado suspiro ante la presión que empezaba a ahogar su pecho—. Se quedó estancada mi inocencia. —aunque intentaba no podía ocultar la vibración que empezó apoderarse de su voz.

—No entiendo —musitó ella percibiendo dolor en la mirada de Edward.

—Este lugar es mío Bella, este hospital es mío… yo mandé a construirlo hace cuatro años —por fin confesó uno de sus secretos y aunque no había sido tan difícil, se sentía desnudo delante de Bella, no desnudo de cuerpo sino de alma, se sentía, pequeño, indefenso, vulnerable.

Bella miraba a los ojos de Edward sin comprender y dándose cuenta que de él no sabía nada. No tenía la mínima idea del corazón que poseía ese hombre, y entonces empezaba a comprender por qué todos en el hospital lo conocían. Apenas si podía parpadear, mientras el corazón la ahogaba con sus latidos. Edward demostraba que no sólo era hermoso y perfecto físicamente, también poseía un espíritu puro.

—Es hermoso, verdaderamente admiro lo que haces ¿por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Puedo ayudarte con todo esto… podría hacer algunos diseños para los niños —hablaba con voz temblorosa ante la conmoción que la embargaba.

—Creo que con nadie más podría compartir esta misión, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

—Claro, lo haré —dijo con total convicción y asintió para reafirmar sus palabras—. Pero no logro entender por qué dices que aquí se quedó tu inocencia.

— ¿Quieres compartir conmigo algo más que esta misión? —preguntó y sus manos trémulas buscaron las de Bella aferrándose a las de ella.

—Todo lo que quieras —contestó completamente segura, haciendo más fuerte el agarre en las manos de Edward, regalándole seguridad.

— ¿Mi dolor? —preguntó en un hilo de voz y su mirada era la de ese niño que estaba encerrado entre esas paredes.

—Más que eso, cargaré con tu dolor también Edward, así como tú estás cargando con el mío.

Edward asintió en silencio y se incorporó un poco tomándole la cara a Bella entre las manos y le dio varios besos, toques cortos y temblorosos.

—Gracias —musitó mirándola a los ojos y en el roce de sus narices, mientras respiraban el mismo aire, encontraba el valor para confesarse con ella. Una vez más se dejó caer sentado sobre sus talones—. Ves ese librero de allí —le dijo señalando una biblioteca de color amarillo que contenía libros de muchos colores, todos en colores llamativos. Ella asintió en silencio—. Ahí había un armario —no podía controlar el temblor en su barbilla, al traer al presente sus recuerdos más dolorosos—. Y en ese armario mi madre me encerró para que no me hicieran daño, me resguardó en ese lugar, pero ella no pudo evitar que viera su tortura. Esta era mi casa cuando niño y esta era la habitación de mis padres. Por eso te dije que comprendía como te sentías cuando estabas encerrada en el baño, cuando pasó lo de Charlie y no podías hacer nada. Yo tampoco pude hacer nada, no pude —repitió mientras negaba con las cabeza y las lágrimas se le desbordaron.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la cubrió para ahogar el sollozo que se le escapaba del pecho. Bella tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos sin poder asimilar lo que Edward acaba de decirle y por instinto le soltó la mano que mantenía sostenida y se la llevó al cuello jalándolo hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—A mi mamá le hicieron lo peor que puede pasarle a una mujer Bella. Tres malditos se la violaron sin piedad, la golpearon sin condolerse, sin importarle que fuese una mujer indefensa, me la torturaron de una manera que a la imaginación humana se le haría imposible de concebir, aún después de muchos años me pregunto de dónde sacó tanto valor, cómo pudo soportar tanto —hablaba en medio de sollozos y con sus brazos cerró la cintura de Bella y hundió su rostro en el pecho de la chica—. Pensé que contigo todo se iba a repetir y yo no lo hubiese soportado. No lo hubiese soportado.

—Lo siento Ed, lo siento tanto —murmuró ella con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que empezaron a bañarle el rostro al sentir el dolor de él.

—Aún algunas veces me despierto y escucho las suplicas de mi madre, su llanto, sus gritos… He intentado superar ese momento pero es algo que no puedo olvidar, me persigue a donde vaya. Me fui a Brasil y seguía escuchándola… viví en Alemania y despertaba y me la encontraba al pie de la cama ensangrentada, aún aquí en Nueva York algunas veces mi tortura se repite y aunque despierte sigo sintiendo dolor y miedo, porque sé que no es algo absurdo de mi subconsciente, sólo son estigmas de un pasado que me marcó… Ellos no se condolieron porque estuviese embarazada.

— ¡Oh Dios! —sollozó Bella en medio del llanto.

—Me hicieron conocer el pánico, vivía con pánico… En cada hombre que se me acercaba los veía a ellos, y te confieso que aún les tengo miedo, pero es más grande el odio y eso me da fuerzas para enfrentarlos. Nos descansé hasta encontrarlos y no voy a descansar hasta que esos malditos, malnacidos vivan triplicado el dolor de mi madre. Ese es el caso tan importante en el que estoy trabajando y más que justo, te juro que quiero ser vengativo. Quiero ser el verdugo que les haga miseria la vida. Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo tuvieron el valor para hacer tal atrocidad ¿acaso no tenían madres? ¿No tenían hijas? No temerían que algo igual les pudiese pasar y muchas veces sentía pena por las mujeres que tal vez tenían la desgracia de vivir a su lado, pero con el tiempo aprendí a odiarlas también, aprendí a odiar a todo lo que esté ligado a ellos, porque si no se condolieron por mi madre, cómo podía hacerlo yo por sus madres, hijas, hermanas o que mierda sean. No me interesa si sufren porque igual voy a encerrarlos de por vida.

Edward no se reprimía en su dolor, ni muchos menos en los sentimientos de odio e ira que poco a poco le habían corroído el alma durante diecinueve años.

— ¿Por qué hicieron algo así? —preguntó Bella como si Edward pudiese darle la respuesta.

—Mi temor al fuego… todos mis miedos se reducen a esa madrugada —prosiguió y evitó dar una respuesta a Bella porque él tampoco sabía el por qué y mucho menos estaba preparado para confesarle que quien ejecutó el macabro plan había sido el hombre que lo había engendrado y al cual su madre amaba.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó ella porque el dolor de él empezaba a oprimirle demasiado el pecho, le estaba costando respirar, el llanto no la dejaba y verlo tan indefenso, tan perturbado empeoraban el momento—. ¿Cómo has podido guardar tanto dolor?

—Lo alimento con odio, no soy un buen hombre Bella… soy un maldito que sólo busca vengar la muerte de su madre, no tengo buenos sentimientos. Todos me los consume la necesidad de ver sufrir a los que le hicieron daño a mi madre y me formaron como soy.

Bella negaba con la cabeza y sorbía las lágrimas que brotaban sin control de sus ojos. Le llevó las manos al rostro y lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos y ciertamente vio dolor y odio, pero ella sabía que había muchos más.

—No digas eso, no eres un mal hombre… mira este hermoso lugar, das oportunidades. Sin tu ayuda muchos niños tal vez morirían. Das vida donde se perdió la de tu madre, estoy segura que ella donde se encuentra está orgullosa del hijo que tiene. No es justo lo que le pasó, pero tú haces justicia por ella. Es eso justicia y eso no te convierte en un hombre malo —se acercó a la frente de Edward y le dio un beso y él posó sus manos sobre las de ella—. Sabes muy bien que en ti habitan sentimientos hermosos, lo sabes Edward —murmuró contra la frente del chico.

—Es lo que intento hacer, intento mantener contenta a mi madre, no me perdonaría que se molestara conmigo por las malas acciones que cometo, a ella no le gustaban los malos sentimientos, pero en mí es imposible evitarlo… es imposible no sentir tanta ira en el corazón, Siento que me pesa de tanta rabia.

—De cierta manera sé cómo te sientes, yo también siento mucha rabia en el corazón, siento odio y temor. Odié a mi familia, más que a mi padre, aprendí a odiar a mi madre. Ella no era una víctima, sólo era una cobarde. La hubiese querido si al menos hubiese tenido un poco de valor para defenderse, para defenderme. —quería hacerle entender a Edward que sí él se creía una mala persona por los sentimientos que se le aferraban al corazón, entonces ella también era muy mala.

Edward llevó sus manos y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas a Bella, sus hermosos ojos habían brotando tantas lágrimas en los últimos días, lágrimas que no merecía derramar. El corazón de la mujer que quería estaba adolorido y de cierta manera él podía comprenderla, pero eso no haría que el sufrimiento en ella mermara y una vez más la impotencia jugaba con él, porque estaría dispuesto a soportar el dolor de Bella hacerlo hasta que el corazón no pudiera con tanto y terminara de explotar, pero que no sufriera ella.

—Nunca se armó de valor, nunca se defendió, ni lo hizo conmigo… me envenenó de tal manera que dejé de creer, de creer en todo lo que me rodeaba, no sabía que era real y que no. Sin embargo después de cada paliza yo solo tenía ganas de huir, de alejarme de ese dolor en el que vivía, salir de ese hueco sin fondo en el que me encontraba y… y cuando por fin encontré a Charlie… —chilló las palabras y rompió en llanto amargo—. Lo extraño.

—Lo sé, sé que lo extrañas… me preguntaste por qué te traje a este lugar. Más que contarte lo que pasó, quiero que veas lo que hice de éste lugar. Así no duele, no duele Bella… solo los recuerdos, pero aquí todo es alegría, mi madre trabajaba en un Kinder Garden a ella le gustaba todo esto y por eso lo hice en honor a ella.

Las manos de Edward no paraban en acariciarle el rostro y con sus pulgares le retiraba las lágrimas. Olvidándose por un momento de sus propios demonios internos y brindándole la fuerza que Bella necesitaba.

—Es necesario que aceptes que remodelen la boutique, no es justo que la dejes perder, no es justo que la vendas, no lo hagas por los recuerdos que tienes de Charlie en ese lugar. Él dio su vida por cuidarte, siempre quiso lo mejor para ti y él estaba seguro que tu felicidad está en ese lugar, tu sueño de diseñar…No lo condenes al olvido Bella, si te desprendes de ese lugar terminarás haciéndolo de él.

—No voy a olvidarlo nunca, no podré hacerlo.

—Entonces hazlo feliz, la felicidad de Charlie era verte a ti feliz en ese lugar.

Bella empezó a asentir y a pesar de todo el dolor que habitaba en Edward tras la confesión a la primera persona de lo que verdaderamente había pasado con su madre no pudo evitar sonreír a través de las lágrimas.

Esa sonrisa de Edward aún con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas era la mejor manera de mostrarle a ella que después de la tormenta la calma llegaría, que un hermoso arcoíris daría paso a un día radiante.

—Está bien… trataré de retomar la boutique, acepto reconstruirla —le dijo encontrando la fuerza para sonreírle a Edward de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho.

Edward al escuchar las palabras de Bella le llevó las manos al cuello y la acercó a él juntando su boca con la de ella en un beso que les hizo saborear el sabor de las lágrimas de ambos.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _Tengo una hora y diez minutos —le comunicó cómplice de los anhelos de su mujer y dejándose llevar por los suyos propios._**

 ** _—_** ** _Mi departamento queda más cerca —dijo ella poniéndose de pie y agarró su cartera de la mesa._**

 ** _—_** ** _Si por mi fuera te lo hiciera en esta mesa y me importaría una mierda los fisgones, porque tu robas toda mi atención —mientras buscaba en su billetera dinero para dejar pago los dos cafés y el jugo que habían pedido en el sencillo, pero agradable restaurante—. Pero no voy a arriesgarme a interrupciones de ningún tipo._**


	37. Capítulo No 36

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 36**

El día lunes, Edward había acompañado a Bella a la reunión con el agente del seguro que cubría el local de la boutique. Se mantenía en silencio para disimular sutilmente el asombro en el cual se encontraba al ver como su fiscal hostigaba al pobre hombre. Benditas amenazas teñidas con términos legales que le lanzaba.

Más que justo estaba siendo un reverendo desalmado, era primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera, con tanta decisión, con tanto ímpetu. No dejaba si quiera respirar al hombre que ya tenía la prominente calva perlada por el sudor.

Edward era un tiburón al acecho y por muy retorcido que pudiera parecer, verlo en su papel de abogado sanguinario la excitaba. Lentas y torturantes palpitaciones invadían su centro. Rogaba al cielo que los pezones adoloridos no se mostraran erectos a través de su blusa y agradeció silenciosamente haber usado esa mañana un sujetador push up con el suficiente relleno para disimular su estado de ardor.

Llevaban veintiún días si tener sexo, la última vez no contaba porque sólo había sido masturbación a través de una cámara web y después su deseo se había mudado a otro cuerpo insensible con todo lo pasado, pero en ese preciso momento quería a Edward.

Necesitaba de él deslizándose sin piedad y retumbando en sus entrañas, quería su humedad y su savia, probar su saliva, su sudor y su semen. Anhelaba darse el placer de paladear los sabores que sólo el sexo con ese hombre le ofrecía.

Lo anhelaba hurgando con su boca, sus dedos y su caliente magnum entre sus carnes, que le arrancara imploraciones que se ahogarían en esos labios, en esa boca que amedrentaba legalmente a un temeroso empleado de seguros. Pero que a ella la llevarían a un orgasmo. Ese que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sin muchas complicaciones llegaron a un acuerdo que resultó conveniente para la diseñadora que aturdida por la batalla que llevaba interiormente con sus bajas pasiones asintió mirando a Edward a los ojos.

—Bien, entonces mañana a primera hora iniciamos las reparaciones —repitió Edward el acuerdo porque notó desconcierto en la mirada de Bella, además que estaba cargada de un brillo que él había visto otras veces. Era ese fulgor que se fijaba en sus pupilas cuando abría los párpados después de un orgasmo y no pudo evitar aguzar la mirada en un intento por encontrar certeza a sus suposiciones.

Bella desvió rápidamente su mirada de los intuitivos ojos de Edward y la ancló en el hombre; una vez más reafirmó su deseo de querer iniciar las reparaciones en la boutique.

El hombre se despidió, dejando casi intacto el café que le habían servido.

En el preciso momento en que se quedaron solos, sus miradas se buscaron rápidamente y entonces Edward leyó claramente el deseo ardiente en la mirada de Bella, enseguida verificó la hora.

—Tengo una hora y diez minutos —le comunicó cómplice de los anhelos de su mujer y dejándose llevar por los suyos propios.

—Mi departamento queda más cerca —dijo ella poniéndose de pie y agarró su cartera de la mesa.

—Si por mi fuera te lo hiciera en esta mesa y me importaría una mierda los fisgones, porque tu robas toda mi atención —mientras buscaba en su billetera dinero para dejar pago los dos cafés y el jugo que habían pedido en el sencillo, pero agradable restaurante—. Pero no voy a arriesgarme a interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Dejó un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa y arrastró a Bella con él sin darle importancia a la cuenta en el lugar.

Subieron al Opel Ampera uno de los autos de la Torre Cullen y que Edward había utilizado esa mañana. Si por él fuera le arrancaría la ropa en ese estacionamiento y cogería con ella en el asiento trasero del auto, pero entre dientes maldijo su suerte al ver a dos puestos estacionada la camioneta con Ben y Tayler a bordo.

En el instante en que Edward puso en marcha el auto, tomó el volante con una mano y la otra la posó en la rodilla de Bella enfundada en la media negra tratando con eso de calmar un poco sus ansias desbocadas, pero al parecer ella estaba más deseosa porque agarró la mano de él y la guió.

Bella necesitaba sentir las caricias ardientes de Edward y aunque la boca se le secara ante la excitación se humedecía los labios mientras llevaba la mano por su muslo y se alzaba la falda color hueso que llevaba puesta.

Edward gruñó complacido al sentir la piel vibrante, suave y tibia que ningún tipo de tela camuflaba, la media le brinda el beneplácito de tocar piel desnuda, evadió con sus dedos la fina tira del liguero y su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, al imaginar la ropa interior que su mujer llevaba puesta.

Latidos desbocados se habían apoderado no sólo de los labios vaginales, sino también del clítoris que a cada segundo que pasaba se hinchaba en una latente imploración por ser estimulado y más adentro, más profundo un peso agonizante reclamaba a ese intruso de músculo, piel y venas, de ardiente suavidad y locas acometidas.

Su excitación traspasaba sus pliegues y la humedad mojaba considerablemente su ropa interior. Ella sí que no podía aguantarse hasta llegar al departamento. Su respiración agitada iba a reventarle el pecho.

Se deslizó en el asiento, casi hasta acostarse, se subió la falda, arremolinándola en su cintura y se abrió de piernas, ladeó la cabeza hacia Edward y le dedicó una mirada de súplica, mientras se repasaba los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—Ay Bells, ay Bells —se quejó Edward removiéndose en el asiento y apenas si miraba el camino.

Edward llevó su mano hasta el centro de Bella y lo apretó con ansiedad mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía como sus dedos se mojaban, cómo las savias de ella traspasaban el encaje de la prenda.

Como un famélico se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó con gusto, casi delirando ante el sabor de su mujer, ese que tanto lo descontrolaba y del cual se había privado por demasiados días. Se había vuelto adicto a los sabores que sólo encontraba en Bella Swan.

Bella jadeó largamente al sentir los dedos de Edward presionando sin piedad sus pliegues y en ese preciso momento tuvo que boquear en busca de oxigeno ante los golpecitos que él le propinaba y calmaban de manera intermitente su deseo.

—Te necesito Ed… No quiero esperar por ti. Te quiero ahora, por favor —imploró en un hilo de voz.

—Yo no tengo fuerzas para negarme a tus peticiones Menina, no las tengo —murmuró haciéndose espació entre la ropa interior color champagne de encaje y sus dedos obscenos asaltaron entre los pliegues.

A él le gustaba que Bella lo guiara, que le enseñara el camino de su placer, con sutiles indicaciones de cómo quería ser tocada y a qué ritmo, porque cada entrega era diferente, no a todas las mujeres se les podía complacer de la misma manera, todas eran distintas y no un manual que debían seguir, brindar placer era por instinto, era descubrir sus puntos más sensibles y estimularlos hasta hacerla delirar.

Ella le daba el movimiento inicial y él lo seguía, hasta combinarlo con otro ritmo que la enloqueciera, él no se reprimió en expresar con pesada y ruidosa respiración el deleite que sentía al complacerla.

Los gemidos de Bella inundaban el auto y ella lo miraba fijamente agradeciéndole con la gema en sus ojos el gozo que él le brindaba.

—Ed, así… Tienes unos dedos perfectos, un poco más adentro, un poco más —indicó tomándole la mano y empujando hacia adentro los dos dedos de su fiscal que hurgaban en ella y era tanto su placer que no se permitía detenerse y darle importancia al esfuerzo que él debía hacer mientras conducía para ofrecerle ese placer que le nublaba la razón.

A muy poco de alcanzar el orgasmo el sonido universal del repique de una llamada entrante retumbó en el auto reventando la burbuja que la llevaba al lugar donde todo se desdibujaba, sin embargo al segundo luchó por retomar su camino, sin importarle el molesto sonido.

—Mierda… —masculló Edward al ver en la pantalla del auto que la llamada entrante era de Jack Jenks—. Debo atender esta llamada Bells, trata de mantenerte en silencio —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Me portaré muy bien, prometo quedarme callada… pero no dejes de masturbarme —le pidió cerrando los muslos y aprisionándole la mano.

—No lo haré, seguiré dándote el placer que necesitas, preciosa. —apenas dijo eso con el dedo pulgar contestó la llamada desde el comando que se encontraba en el volante, mientras la frente se le cubría en sudor.

—Buenos días Jenks. Estás en altavoz —lo puso sobre aviso para que limitara lo que tenía que decirle.

—Cullen, buenas noticias. Necesito que nos encontremos en veinte minutos en mi oficina. La comparecencia ante la jueza salió mejor de lo que esperábamos.

—Puta mierda —masculló Edward con dientes apretados, cerró los ojos por segundos para huir de la mirada de Bella que seguramente le pediría declinar la propuesta, pero él no podía hacerlo.

Inspiró hondo y sus dedos empezaron a abandonar el centro mojado y caliente de Bella, con eso anunciándole que lamentablemente hasta ahí había llegado su cuota de placer por el momento.

—Está bien, en veinte minutos estoy allá.

—Ni un minuto más Cullen. Tengo que ir a penitenciaría por lo del caso Parker.

—Bien, ni un minuto más —su tono de voz huraño, dejó ver que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el encuentro, pero no tenía opciones.

Jack Jenks se despidió y Edward también lo hizo, finalizando la llamada. Bella ya se encontraba con su falda reacomodada y se daba cuenta que mientras conversaba no se había dado percatado que su mano reposaba sobre el muslo de la chica y por instinto le regaló una aprensiva caricia.

—Lo siento Bells.

—No te preocupes. Sé que tienes trabajo, yo estaré bien —alegó con la mirada al camino.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más para hacerme creer que verdaderamente estarás bien —su mirada se paseaba de la carretera a la chica—. Porque dudo que puedas estar bien, cuando yo estoy casi envuelto en llamas.

—Pero es más importante el encuentro con tu colega.

—No, no es más importante que estar contigo, nada es más importante que perderme en tu mirada, enredarme en tus cabellos y sábanas, pero lamentablemente el encuentro con Jenks es inaplazable. —miró a Bella y ella no lo hacía—. Mírame —le rogó atención—. Bells, no quiero estar cogiendo contigo y pensando en qué es eso tan importante que necesita decirme Jack. Es sobre el caso de mi madre —le dijo al fin para que comprendiera.

—Entonces ve, déjame en el departamento y está noche seguiremos en lo que estábamos —le sonrió comprendiéndolo. Ella sabía que era extremadamente necesario para él agilizar todo lo que tenía que ver con el caso de su madre. Elizabeth Cullen merecía justicia.

—Yo juro pagar con creces esta interrupción —le sonrió con sinceridad, porque estaba seguro que ella había entendido.

Pocos minutos después estacionó frente al edificio de Bella y le dio un mesurado beso, para no encender nuevamente la llama del deseo, ya suficiente tenía con la incómoda pesadez que sentía en sus testículos, por no haber podido saciar las ganas que llevaban días consumiéndolo.

Al llegar a Fiscalía entró a los baños, se lavó las manos y la cara, para bajar los vestigios de su excitación que aún pululaban en él, sabía que erradicar el deseo era una misión imposible, pero al menos podría calmarlo un poco.

Salió del baño con dirección a la oficina de Jack Jenks, confiando en que las noticias que le tenían serían realmente alentadoras, como para que pidiera verlo en persona y le hiciera unos minutos en su colmada agenda.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bella caminaba con prisa por la Quinta avenida con un capuchino humeante que estaba segura la haría entrar en calor, mientras la voz de Esme al otro lado de su nuevo teléfono móvil no dejaba de parlotear. El iPhone anterior lo había perdido en el incendio de la boutique.

—No Esme, no puedes aplazar tu matrimonio. Recuerda que estás embarazada.

— _Sí, sé que estoy embarazada, pero no intento esconder mi estado, me da igual casarme mientras amamanto al niño. Pero no tengo ánimos de festejar nada._

—Comprendo, yo tampoco logro recuperarme de la pérdida de Charlie lo extraño a cada minuto. Pero él estaba muy feliz con tu matrimonio, no se sentiría bien que lo aplazaras.

— _Mira quién lo dice. Ay Bells, casi todo el día anhelo estar contigo. Necesito urgentemente algo en lo cual distraerme. Me hace falta trabajar, lo único que me entretiene un poco son las horas de clases de portugués._

— ¿Estás recibiendo clases de Portugués? —preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

— _Sí había olvidado decirte. A los tres días de haber llegado ya tenía a una tutora. ¿Cómo vas con la Rosellini?_

—Me alegra que estés aprendiendo portugués, es realmente necesario, ya que dentro de poco serás una ciudadana brasileña. He suspendido las clases de italiano, las retomaré en diez días.

— _No dejes las cosas de lado Bells, no seas terca. ¿Qué ha pasado con la boutique? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Edward?_

—Necesitaba un tiempo, aún extraño demasiado a Charlie, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que no lo veré nunca más —la voz se le quebró, pero inspiró profundamente y llenó sus pulmones de aire frío para calmarse un poco y no echarse a llorar en plena calle—. Voy camino a la boutique, hoy empiezan las reparaciones. Después de que Edward lograra convencerme. En cuanto a las cosas entre los dos no sé decirte cómo van. —dejó libre un pesado suspiro y continuó—: Siento que sentimentalmente estamos más unidos, estos últimos días hemos aprendido a confiar un poco más el uno en el otro, pero la pasión…

— _¿Ya no hay deseo sexual? Si es así la situación está grave_ —acotó Esme con un tono realmente preocupado.

—No sé cómo explicarte Esme. Después del accidente, no deseaba nada, sentía mucho todo lo que había pasado y no tenía ganas de nada, sólo llorar porque creía que de esa manera dejaría de doler la ausencia de Charlie, pero no. Sigo extrañándolo, sólo que estoy intentando retomar mi vida porque sé que él así lo hubiese querido. Mi deseo sexual se despertó ayer como nunca. ¡Te juro que casi me incineraba!

— _Entonces no hay problemas_ —Esme suspiró aliviada—. _¿Acaso Edward no te desea?_

—Él me desea, de eso estoy segura. Ayer estábamos impacientes por tener sexo, apenas si logramos soportar la reunión con el agente del seguro, cuando terminó nos íbamos a mi departamento a ponerle fin a más de veinte días de abstinencia sexual, pero durante el trayecto recibió una llamada y tuvo que atenderla e irse al trabajo. —Bella hablaba en voz baja tratando de que los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado o lo que venían pisándole los talones no escucharan la conversación que mantenía con su amiga.

— _Te dejó con las ganas, pero eso suele suceder. Ya sabes el complicado horario que tiene. Eso no es problema Bella. Hay deseo y eso es lo importante._

—Sí, lo que me desconcierta es que llegamos al acuerdo de hacer derroche durante la noche. Pero me llamó a las diez de la noche informándome que tenía mucho trabajo y que estaba en la torre y se quedaría por varias horas más. Que mejor descansara… No sé Esme es muy rara esa situación y pienso muchas cosas.

— _¿Estás suponiendo que Edward tenga otra mujer_? —Esme le hizo la pregunta que creía era la misma que rondaba la cabeza de Bella.

—No sé. No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero imaginar que Edward me está viendo la cara de estúpida. —refunfuño sintiendo que la espina de los celos se incrustaba sin piedad en su alma.

— _Edward estuvo contigo en todo momento, no te dejó un solo instante. No creo que haya otra. Estoy segura que tiene mucho trabajo. ¿Dime que si te dijo que estaba en la Torre tú llamaste al teléfono local para cerciorarte que efectivamente se encontraba allí?_

—No, no lo hice.

— _Bella ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde está tu malicia? ¿Dónde quedó la astucia femenina?_ —reclamó Esme.

—Esme, no quiero parecer la novia psicópata. Se supone que debo confiar en la palabra de Edward.

— _Pero no confiaste, porque si lo hubieses hecho, ni siquiera te inquietaría la actitud de él._

—No sé, no sé si me inquieta, no sé si estoy celosa. Creo que estoy hecha un lío. Edward ha hecho un nudo con mis emociones y seguridades.

— _Ya sabes lo que yo pienso, pero no te lo digo porque vas a negarlo como siempre. Pero tranquila, las dudas que sientes son completamente normales._

—No se siente nada bien, no pueden ser normales… pero no te quito más tiempo estoy llegando a la boutique, te llamó en un par de horas.

— _Bien espero tu llamada_.

—Ok, Esme… Esme —la llamó rápidamente para que no colgara.

— _¿Dime?_

—Olvidé decirte que Jasper va a viajar mañana. Creo que va a acompañarte a tu cita prenatal.

— _Seguro se lo habrá pedido Carlisle. Sé que no está muy conforme de la relación que llevo con su padre_ —rumió en voz baja.

—No digas eso Esme. Jasper te aprecia y estoy segura que va por deseo propio. Sólo está un poco desorientado. Compréndelo hace un par de meses atrás él era el hijo prodigo del padre y vienes tú y le regalas la vejez en medio de pañales malolientes al señor Cullen, no es para menos —dijo en medio de cortas carcajadas.

— _Está bien, me tragaré el orgullo y recibiré con una gran sonrisa a mi hijastro_ —murmuró con malcriadez.

Bella, por primera vez en muchos días soltó una carcajada cargada de alegría y Esme también se contagió.

—Esme… —dijo en medio de un ataque de tos—. Te tengo que dejar, tengo otra llamada entrante.

— _No te quito más tiempo. Te quiero fea_.

—Yo también. Espero que puedas venir para tomarte las medidas que faltan para el vestido, porque no voy a aceptar que aplaces tu matrimonio. He hecho un par de diseños y quiero mostrártelos en persona. También me gustaría que pudieses estar presente para cuando reabra la boutique. No vamos a celebrar nada sólo quiero que estés a mi lado ese día.

— _Estaré contigo. Eso no lo dudes_.

—Besos mi loca. —murmuró Bella y finalizó la llamada.

Al revisar el teléfono se percató que la llamada que interrumpía su conversación con Esme era de Edward, sin siquiera pensarlo y con una emoción talándole el pecho, le devolvió la llamada.

—Lo siento estaba con Esme al teléfono —dijo sin siquiera saludar.

— _No te preocupes, supuse que estarías ocupada. Bells te llamo porque los han atrapado_.

— ¿Los han atrapado? —preguntó con voz estrangulada, sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y rabia germinaba en ella.

— _Sí hace unos minutos me avisaron, voy camino a la comisaría. No es seguro si son ellos, pero al parecer estaban vendiendo algunos de los artículos que se robaron de la boutique en una tienda en Chinatown y los han denunciado_.

—Quiero verlos —se apresuró a decir Bella.

— _No, no por ahora, primero van a abrirle expediente, ficharlos e interrogarlos, ya después te llamaran para que hagas el reconocimiento. ¿Crees que podrás reconocerlos?_

—Sí, al menos a dos de ellos. Por favor Ed, no quiero que vayan a liberarlos.

— _No permitiré que lo hagan. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien, que aunque no vamos a recuperar a Charlie al menos se hará justicia y es lo menos que él se merece._

—Gracias, Ed —murmuró con voz vibrante y una vez más empezaba a luchar contra las lágrimas que se le arremolinaban en la garganta.

— _No tienes que agradecer. Yo mismo quiero que esos malnacidos se pudran tras las rejas. Ahora quiero que supervises muy bien las reparaciones de la boutique. Eso sí de lejos con los mirones, que seguro aprovecharan la oportunidad para seducir a mi mujer._

—Ya estoy por llegar. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, más bien ve buscando

tiempo y ganas para que me visites.

— _Te juro que mañana por la noche me voy a colar no sólo entre tus sábanas también en tu cuerpo. Hoy espero terminar lo que tengo que entregar mañana a primera hora._

—Esperaré ansiosa a esa Pantera escurridiza —murmuró deseosa de sentir a Edward.

— _Voy a compensarte por el retraso_.

—Soy de las que tiene que sentir para creer —alegó con pillaría.

Edward soltó una corta carcajada y le lanzó un beso. Lo que le hizo suponer a Bella que se encontraba solo y en un lugar en el cual podía actuar con tal naturalidad: su auto, concluyó.

— _Voy llegando a mi destino, te llamo apenas tenga novedades. Eso será en unas tres horas_.

—Bien esperaré tu llamada. Cuídate —su voz denotó la súplica en sus palabras.

— _Tú también, Menina_. —con esas palabras finalizó la conversación.

Una vez más la llamaba de esa manera que tanto le gustaba, ya lo estaba haciendo costumbre y aún no le preguntaba qué significaba. Estaba segura que era en portugués y entonces no podía contener la legión de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago tiradas por la voz de Edward llamándola Menina.

Al llegar a la boutique el poquito de ánimo y resignación que había ganado con los días se le fue al lodo. Todo lo vivido la noche del viernes en que llego de Chicago la golpeó con brutalidad.

Recreó a Charlie en el momento en que salió a recibirla y como la llevó dentro de la tienda. En ese momento suplicaba tener el poder de regresar en el tiempo y pasarle seguro a las puertas, pero ya nada podía hacer. Las paredes ennegrecidas por el tizne que había dejado el incendio y los cristales rotos en el suelo le estrellaban en la cara que nada podía regresarle a Charlie.

Tragaba grueso pasando las lágrimas y el café temblaba en sus manos. Había sido una mala idea regresar, pero le había prometido a Edward hacer de sus más dolorosos recuerdos algo de lo que Charlie estuviese orgulloso.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Edward estaba trabajando prácticamente veinticinco horas diarias, después de que Jack Jenks le informara que el jueves a las once de la mañana sería la comparecencia de Vulturi ante la jueza Darnell para fijar la fecha de juicio.

Jenks había presentado su teoría del caso y la habían avalado, después de que Vulturi siguiera siendo un maldito cobarde al declararse inocente.

Al menos habían logrado el juicio y eso era un gran paso, el cual no retrocedería hasta ver a ese infeliz pudriéndose tras rejas por lo que le restaba de vida.

Llegó a la comisaría para ver a los sospechosos de la muerte de Charlie y en ese momento estaban tomándole algunas muestras para hacerles los exámenes rutinarios de toxicología.

A él no le quedaron dudas de que habían sido ellos los asesinos de Charlie, al reconocer algunas de las prendas con que poseían al momento de la detención. Tenían en su mayoría accesorios que Bella ofrecía en la boutique. Aunque quiso entrar y matarlos a golpes tuvo que controlarse y dejar que los encargados del caso hicieran su labor, la cual definitivamente él supervisaría muy de cerca.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _Hola Esme. ¿El viejo sabe qué haces esto en tu estado? —preguntó entre divertido y sorprendido._**

 ** _—_** ** _Hola Jasper, ya veo que estás muy bien, yo también… Sí claro que lo sabe. Estoy embarazada no lisiada —dijo bajando de la escaladora y se hizo con una toalla._**

 ** _—_** ** _Podría ser peligroso._**


	38. Capítulo No 37

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 37**

Las inconfundibles mezclas electrónicas de Tiago Star, y Jasper estaba seguro que no era su hermano quien se encontraba en casa. El gran recibidor le daba la bienvenida con su brillante iluminación que se colaba a través de los ventanales que se extendía de piso a techo lo llenaba de calidez.

Los colores claros que siempre lo recibían al llegar a casa lo hacían reencontrarse con sus raíces brasileñas que lo aferraban más a su país rimbombante en fiestas y alegrías. Enorgulleciéndolo cada vez más.

Dejó a sus guardaespaldas en el recibidor, les pidió que se pusieran cómodos y si preferían que fueran a la cocina por algún aperitivo, mientras él se dedicó a seguir la música que se colaba a través de las paredes e inundaban la casa. En menos de treinta segundos tuvo la certeza que provenía del gimnasio.

Vio a Esme completamente sumida con la mirada a la pantalla del plasma que le mostraba el vídeo, mientras escalaba enérgicamente en la máquina.

Desde uno de los controles empotrados en la pared pausó el vídeo e inmediatamente se ganó la atención de la futura esposa de su padre.

—Hola Esme. ¿El viejo sabe qué haces esto en tu estado? —preguntó entre divertido y sorprendido.

—Hola Jasper, ya veo que estás muy bien, yo también… Sí claro que lo sabe. Estoy embarazada no lisiada —dijo bajando de la escaladora y se hizo con una toalla.

—Podría ser peligroso.

—Hasta respirar podría ser peligroso, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? —cuestionó antes de llevarse el filtro con agua a la boca y saciar la sed que le quemaba la garganta.

—Sin ninguna complicación. Creo que he llegado a tiempo.

—Sí estás a tiempo la cita es en tres horas. Descanso un poco y empiezo a prepararme. Deberías descansar un poco.

—No te preocupes estoy muy bien. Más que acostumbrado a viajes más largos. ¿Cómo te sientes en casa? —preguntó haciéndole un ademán para que tomara asiento.

—Bien —contestó mientras correspondía al ademán de Jasper y se sentaba en una de las bancas de ejercicios—. Muchas veces un poco sola, pero creo que terminaré acostumbrándome. Tal vez es que estos últimos días no tengo nada que hacer. Ansiosa porque Bella termine con las reparaciones en la boutique y retomar el trabajo. ¿Cómo vas con tu novia? —indagó para limar asperezas con él y poder tener una verdadera amistad porque lo que menos quería era llevársela mal con los hijos del hombre que quería.

—Seguro que dentro de poco terminan con las reparaciones. Hasta donde tengo entendido hay muchas personas trabajando en eso. Con Alice todo va bien, dentro de lo que cabe, aunque su padre aún no puede verme ni en pintura, ni aunque me le disfrace de Ronald McDonald.

Esme chasqueó los labios y sonrió.

—No la vas a tener fácil. Vulturi es un hombre… —pausó sus palabras mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero por más que le dio a la cabeza no las encontró y entonces decidió no reprimirse—. Es un desgraciado, no es un hombre al que pueda tenerle algún respeto yo ni me molestaría en hacer méritos por ganarme su generosidad, pero siendo tu suegro no tienes opciones.

Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y sutilmente admiró el vientre de Esme al ver que ya se notaba la presencia de su hermano sintió una extraña sensación de ternura instalársele en el pecho.

—Es un hueso duro de roer y no tengo más opción que tolerarlo por Alice. Lo que hace uno por las mujeres —dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Si es la indicada, todo lo que hagas incluyendo los sacrificios valdrán la pena. —se puso de pie—. Ahora sí voy a bañarme. Prometo no demorarme.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites. No estoy apurado —le dijo y aún no asimilaba lo que sentía al ver que Esme aunque fuese de su misma edad, se preocupaba por él preguntándole por su relación con Alice como si fuese una madre y esa nueva sensación le gustaba y confirmaba que era la mujer que verdaderamente su padre necesitaba.

Jasper aprovechó para subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, colocándose algo más ligero que se adaptara al clima tropical de Río de Janeiro. Su habitación siempre estaba preparada esperándolo, como si a diario pudiese llegar a ese lugar.

Salió de la habitación y esa vez prefirió usar las escaleras, en el segundo piso se encontró con una de las mujeres que habían servido toda la vida en su casa y que al parecer los años no pretendían crear huellas en su piel canela.

Ella se emocionó a punto de lágrimas al verlo y él se sintió muy feliz ante el encuentro. Sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo y la elevó del suelo mientras el plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo estás vieja?

—Más respeto. Viejo el viento y todavía sopla —le dijo entre risas de emoción.

Jasper la bajó y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, escudriñándole muy de cerca el rostro con la mirada en busca de alguna arruga.

— ¿Segura que no te has operado? O acaso estuviste criogenizada como Walt Disney —comentó con pillería, como si fuese ese niño al que ella había criado, ayudándole con la ardua tarea al señor Cullen

—Nada de eso. Que congelarme, ni que nada.

Esme salió vestida con un pantalón de lino en color hueso y una blusa celeste materna que tenía un fajón debajo del busto que su única función era hacer énfasis en su apenas visible barriga. Se encontró a Jasper hablando en portugués con la señora Ana, pero a la que todos llamaban Aninha, se sorprendió a ella misma al entender un poco la conversación y sólo entonces comprobó que tan avanzada iba en sus clases con el idioma.

—Disculpa Jasper —interrumpió el encuentro sintiéndose apenada—. Ya estoy lista —le sonrió con amabilidad a ambos.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, que no podemos llegar tarde. Y lamentablemente no puedo conducir, el viejo me hizo prometerle que no lo haría.

—Aún tiene miedo desde la vez que arruinaste el auto en Botafogo. —intervino la mujer con una mal pronunciado inglés, pero que entendía a la perfección.

—Arruinaste un auto. ¿Chocaste? —preguntó Esme con tono de preocupación.

—Bueno, no choqué. Hace un par de años venía de una fiesta y se me atravesó un poste de electricidad. —Esme abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa y entonces él se apresuró a decir—: Salí ileso, sólo un collarín por quince días.

—Gracias al cielo, sólo fue eso, porque el auto quedó totalmente arruinado. Esa noche su ángel de la guarda lo salvó. —irrumpió Ana.

Jasper se alzó de hombros de manera despreocupada y le hizo un ademán a la atónita Esme para que avanzara.

Esme, se quedó muda imaginando cómo habría tomado la noticia de ese accidente a Carlisle. Estaba completamente segura que fue un duro golpe para él, porque no tenía dudas de que su marido tenía cierta preferencia por su hijo menor.

Se despidieron de la mujer, bajaron y abordaron uno de los autos, en compañía de un guardaespaldas y el chofer, se dirigieron a la clínica, mientras en otra camioneta los seguían dos escoltas más.

La clínica quedaba ubicada en la prestigiosa zona de Leblon y fueron atendidos por el médico que le habían asignado a la futura señora de Cullen.

Aunque Carlisle Cullen no hubiese hecho ningún evento para anunciar su compromiso, sí lo había hecho público y todo Brasil ya conocía a la afortunada mujer que había logrado atrapar al multimillonario casanova. Levantando envidia por parte del género femenino, tanto nacional como internacionalmente.

El doctor le hizo el mismo cuestionario médico que le hicieron en Nueva York y una vez más le estrellaban en la cara que la famosa pastillita de emergencia había fallado y poco le había importado que ella siguiera manteniendo su control anticonceptivo.

Jasper no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer una broma acerca de la calidad seminal de su padre y su poder fecundador.

El doctor despejó los temores de Esme acerca de alguna malformación o complicación a causa de los malos hábitos que había llevado antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

Durante la consulta le hicieron control de peso, corazón, piernas, tensión arterial y un sinfín de cosas más. Además de entregarle el control de visitas que debía hacer cada mes.

Después de que Jasper le preguntara cuando podían saber el sexo del bebé. El doctor le respondió que trece semanas era muy pronto, que en la próxima visita podrían hacer la primera ecografía para saber el sexo y que no era seguro, ya que dependía de la posición que tuviese el feto.

Secretamente no le agradó que a su hermano o hermana le llamase feto, pero prefirió reservarse su molestia.

— ¿Quieres algo especial para almorzar? —preguntó Jasper mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto.

—No, nada especial. Con esta cosita dentro me provoca lo que sea —acotó señalándose el vientre y en ese momento su teléfono móvil repicó dentro de su cartera.

—Entonces te llevaré a comer por aquí cerca —le dijo mientras veía a Esme buscar dentro de su bolso casi desesperadamente entre tantas cosas que tenía. Se dirigió al chofer—. Antonio, vamos a la Afranio de Melo Franco, 290.

—Hola, bien… si muy bien —hablaba Esme al teléfono y Jasper apostaría su vida a que el interlocutor era Carlisle Cullen—. Para la próxima consulta nos dirán el sexo del bebé. Sí claro que puedes acompañarme. Voy con Jasper —le tocó el hombro al chico para obtener su atención ya que se encontraba reencontrándose con las calles de Río de Janeiro—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dile que vamos al Shopping Leblon, que nos queda cerca. Vamos a hacer unas compras y a almorzar.

Esme cerró y abrió la boca porque lo de compras no lo sabía, suponía que sólo iba a almorzar. Antes de que pudiera dar alguna respuesta ya Carlisle había escuchado a Jasper.

— _Tengan cuidado, yo estaré en casa a las seis_ —fue la respuesta del hombre al cual su secretaria lo apuraba para atender a un grupo de inversionistas alemanes—. _Te quiero_ —murmuró las últimas palabras para que sólo las escuchara la dueña de ese sentimiento.

—Te esperaré con ansias —dijo con una sonrisa y a ella si no le importaba expresar sus emociones y le regaló tres besos como despedida.

Entraron al centro comercial de cristales, pisos de mármol blanco y las pocas paredes que lo mantenían en pie en el mismo color de los pisos, lo que le daba un estilo muy limpio y sofisticado.

Agradeció al cielo que Jasper fuese el hijo de Carlisle y no con quien estuviese saliendo porque si no el paseíto le provocaría acidez al ver a las mujeres con los ojos saltones sobre el chico.

También vio a más de un carioca encantado con ella, tal vez por su cara salpicada de pecas y sus cabellos rojizos. No pudo evitar que el sonrojo le cubriera el rostro y al menos eso le sirvió para ponerle un poquito de color a su piel casi traslúcida en comparación con la bronceada de los brasileños.

Almorzaron en un patio de comida con una inigualable vista hacia el lago y el Cristo Redentor, mientras conversaban y ella le tomaba un poco más de confianza a Jasper poniendo en práctica su caótico portugués y él le explicaba, cuando ella se equivocaba.

Jasper la invitó a caminar por el centro comercial para que conociera un poco más del lugar, y la mirada de Esme se iluminó arrastrada por el instinto maternal cuando pasaron frente a una tienda infantil.

— ¿Aún no han comprado nada verdad? —preguntó Jasper deteniéndose a su lado.

—No, bueno es que todavía es muy pronto —le hizo saber con la mirada perdida en un moisés decorado en blanco y celeste.

— ¿Cómo que pronto? Si mira ya se nota —la tomó de la mano y la arrastró dentro de la tienda—. Puedes elegir lo que quieras.

Esme sonriente y atónita paseaba su mirada por la tienda hasta posarla en Jasper.

—Tienes que ayudarme a elegir.

—Sí claro, supongo que tiene que ser la más pequeña.

—Talla cero —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, aferrándose a un hermoso conjunto color crema con cintas aguamarina.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos? —una mujer rubia de ojos avellanas y sonrisa amable se les acercó a Esme y Jasper La mirada marrón clara se iluminó al reconocer a sus clientes.

—Sí claro, estamos buscando todo lo que pueda necesitar un recién nacido —explicó Jasper en portugués a la gentil mujer que sin duda alguna era madre porque su semblante irradió ante la solicitud del chico.

—Les recomiendo —intervino la mujer en perfecto inglés y Esme agradeció la condescendencia que tuvo la mujer—. No elegir algún color representativo según el género —le regaló una significativa mirada al vientre de Esme.

—Está bien, sólo necesito unas pocas prendas para avivar la ilusión —dijo sonriente.

—Pero yo le dije que necesitábamos todo —interrumpió Jasper en voz baja.

Esme lo miró algo sorprendida y le regaló una sonrisa para que no pensara que lo estaba rechazando.

—No podemos llevarnos todo lo necesario, porque tienes que dejar para que tu padre venga conmigo. Sólo llevaremos algunas prendas. Si quieres después nos acompañas.

—Tienes razón. No puedo robarle esa experiencia al viejo. Bueno llevemos lo que creas conveniente —desvió la mirada al aparador a su lado y antes de agarrar un pijama blanco revisó la etiqueta—. Talla cero. —se lo entregó con una amplia sonrisa.

Esme estuvo de acuerdo con el pijama y otras tantas prendas que Jasper le entregó, además que le regaló tres libros sobre cuidados maternos y algunos discos de relajación. Ella lo creyó innecesario, pero bueno no podía rechazarle todo lo que le entregara, además estaba segura que le serviría para practicar el portugués. Al chico que parecía que estuviese en el supermercado y agarraba lo primero que veía.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una voz femenina en portugués.

Jasper se volvió lentamente y su semblante de tensionó ante el desagradable encuentro.

—No sabía que estabas en Brasil, hijo.

—No tendrías por qué saberlo, nunca te ha interesado y puedes dejar el protocolo de lado. Recuerda que renunciaste a ese derecho. —la voz cargada de despreció y odio acompañó a la dura mirada que posó en la mujer de unos cincuenta años. Cabellos castaños oscuros, liso hasta los hombros y de ojos casi negros.

— ¿Nunca vas a dejar de recriminarme, lo que hice? —cuestionó con la mirada oscura estudiando estoicamente a Esme y reconociéndola inmediatamente.

— ¿Crees que pueda dejar de hacerlo? —discutió Jasper dando un paso hacia atrás con la única intensión de alejarse de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo—. Por qué mejor no te largas y dejas la hipocresía.

—Jasper debes respetarme, soy tu madre.

—No, no lo eres. —agarró a Esme por el brazo—. Sólo nos buscas cuando necesitas dinero para mantener a tus amantes. Que poca decencia tienes. Lo único que agradezco es que hayas liberado a mi padre.

—Es todo lo que Carlisle te ha dicho, los ha puesto en mi contra, puso en mi contra a mis propios hijos. Nunca me permitió verlos… —intentaba hablar pero su mirada en un duro gesto se anclaba en Esme que le mantenía la mirada sin dejarse intimidar.

—Hey… Hey —se acercó amenazante—. No trates de mal imponer a mi padre que su nombre queda demasiado grande en tu boca. Aún tengo muy presentes los recuerdos cuando él nos llevaba para tu casa y nos rechazabas, sin embargo tenía respuestas para excusar tu comportamiento y no dejarte como una hija de puta delante de sus hijos y lo hacía por nosotros. No por ti, no por ti — repitió conteniendo las lágrimas de ira al borde de los ojos.

—Tu padre siempre fue un casanova, me dejaba sola en casa… Son cosas que no puedes entender y que él nunca les contó.

—Mentira… —siseó Jasper con dientes apretados—. Sabes que es una maldita mentira y no pretendas que Esme va a creer en tus artimañas. Ella sabe perfectamente la calidad de hombre que es Carlisle Cullen y que tuvo la desgracia de cometer el desliz en casarse alguna vez contigo. De creer en la relación de ambos y apostar hasta el último momento por ti.

— ¿Defiendes a esta mujer? Seguro engañará a tu padre, a él sólo se le acercan por su dinero. Nadie se interesa en conocerlo… —le dedicó una mirada de desprecio al vientre de Esme—. No me extrañaría que resulte que el hijo termine siendo nieto.

Esme que no había entendido en su totalidad el pequeño altercado, logró entender las últimas palabras que la mujer gruñó y le importó una mierda que no supiera portugués decidió defenderse en su inglés nativo e intervino antes de que Jasper lo hiciera.

—Señora, cada quien juzga por su condición, no voy a discutir con usted porque no es mi estilo. Pero no voy a permitir que ensucie con sus palabras y malas intenciones mi relación y mi hijo con Carlisle. No se equivoque conmigo y crea que porque soy aquí la extranjera no sé defenderme —advirtió mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Vamos a pagar las cosas de tu hermano. No malgastes tu tiempo con esta señora. —la palabra señora la dijo con un alto grado de sarcasmo.

Siobhan Falabella, ex esposa de Carlisle Cullen, se quedó inmóvil en el lugar pero apenas podía controlar la rabia que la dominaba ante la altanería de la gringuita que había conquistado a su ex marido, y eso confirmaba que él había dejado de quererla.

Ella que siempre se regodeaba al decir que el multimillonario no había aceptado ningún compromiso con otra mujer porque aún los sentimientos por ella se mantenían latentes.

Jasper se dejó guiar por Esme y mentalmente se alentaba a mantener la calma, mientras la chica tras la caja registradora facturaba la compra que habían realizado. Logró ver de soslayo, como Siobhan salía de la tienda.

Después del infortunado encuentro, regresaron a la casa. Durante el trayecto Esme le pidió a Jasper que no le comentara nada a Carlisle para no mortificarlo con ese pequeño incidente. Al cual ella no le había dado importancia.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _No sé de qué estás hablando Alice. Si tienes problemas con Jasper, yo siempre te lo advertí, pero no hiciste caso y no tienes que venir a mi trabajo a recriminarme nada —reprochó Edward molesto por la actitud de la chica y también angustiado por las lágrimas que derramaba._**

 ** _—_** ** _Jasper no tiene nada que ver. Ahora sé porque no querías que tuviese una relación con Jasper. Eres un mentiroso Ed —chilló ahogada en llanto entregándole el diario que traía entre sus manos y que él apenas advertía—. Yo no sé qué pensar, no sé —negaba con la cabeza con la única finalidad de querer expulsar todas las hipótesis que daban vuelta y se estrellaban unas contra otras sin encontrar nada coherente en la situación._**


	39. Capítulo No 38

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 38**

El café que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de cedro y cristal, se había enfriado, mientras Edward trataba de mitigar la ansiedad en el vago intento de poner su atención al caso entre sus manos. Ni siquiera había revisado los diarios que reposaban a un lado de la pequeña balanza de la justicia que adornaba su escritorio.

Había perdido la cuenta de los paseos dados dentro de su pequeña oficina en fiscalía, siempre con la mirada fija en su celular o atento al timbrazo del teléfono interno. A la espera de que Jack Jenks lo llamara y le diera la fecha pautada por la jueza para el juicio de Aro Vulturi. Nunca con su atención en los papeles en sus manos a los cuales apretaba y que sólo fungían como un drenador de angustia.

De manera intempestiva la puerta de su oficina se abrió y giró rápidamente con los deseos desbocados de encontrarse con las noticias que esperaba, pero su mirada se topó con el delgado cuerpo de Alice vestida con ropa deportiva y el rostro furiosamente sonrojado, surcado por las lágrimas.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Lo sabías, siempre lo has sabido —gritó descontrolada antes de que Edward pudiese responder acerca de su sorpresiva visita.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Alice. Si tienes problemas con Jasper, yo siempre te lo advertí, pero no hiciste caso y no tienes que venir a mi trabajo a recriminarme nada —reprochó Edward molesto por la actitud de la chica y también angustiado por las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Jasper no tiene nada que ver. Ahora sé porque no querías que tuviese una relación con Jasper. Eres un mentiroso Ed —chilló ahogada en llanto entregándole el diario que traía entre sus manos y que él apenas advertía—. Yo no sé qué pensar, no sé —negaba con la cabeza con la única finalidad de querer expulsar todas las hipótesis que daban vuelta y se estrellaban unas contra otras sin encontrar nada coherente en la situación.

Edward agarró el diario y antes de ver alguna noticia ya el corazón le brincaba en la garganta al preceder lo que Alice quería mostrarle.

Cerró los ojos y dejó libre un pesado suspiro al leer el título del artículo. " ** _El secreto mejor guardado de Aro Vulturi_** "

La noticia la habían adornado con fotografías de Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen y Aro Vulturi.

Todo su esfuerzo por mantener el caso en secreto, al menos hasta que se dictara la sentencia de Vulturi se le había ido a la mierda. El castillo que resguardaba su venganza se le desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan sólo bastó una maldita hoja para ponerle de cabeza la situación que hasta el momento había mantenido controlada.

—Dime que es una mentira… Tú no eres mi hermano, no lo eres, mi papá no hizo eso ¡Eres un mentiroso! Sólo quieres hacerle daño. ¿Por qué lo haces Ed?

—Alice vete de aquí —arrastró la orden en voz baja, pero con la contundencia necesaria para que ella se sintiese peor aún—. Necesito estar solo.

Se sentía furioso, la sangre corría con demasiada rapidez por sus venas y las mantenían latente a punto de reventarlas. El corazón le brincaba en la garganta y sus manos temblorosas apenas si podían sostener el New York Times que le estrellaba la inminente noticia en la cara.

—No, no me voy a ir hasta que me aclares lo que dice esa noticia —decretó irguiéndose con las lágrimas de molestia e indignación quemándole las mejillas—. Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Tu tatuaje, tu madre… por ella, por ella fue que mi papá siempre me trató mal, por ella fue que mi padre me obligó a tocar el piano… —reprochaba iracunda.

Edward en un par de largas zancadas acortó la distancia e interrumpió con contundencia la recriminación de Alice, podía tenerle mucho cariño a la chica, pero no podía competir contra su madre y le enardecía que alguien osara rebajarla.

—Fuera de aquí Alice. No, por favor no se te ocurra pensar mal de mi madre, porque aquí el único maldito es tu padre. No voy a darte explicaciones —la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la oficina—. Búscalo y dile a él que tenga la valentía de afrontar sus acciones. —le cerró la puerta en la cara y le pasó seguro.

Alice se quedó parada en el pasillo anonadada y vio a través del cristal como Edward le daba la espalda.

—Es tu padre también —le dijo colérica golpeando con la palma de la mano el cristal—. Es tu padre y es mi padre… somos hermanos —murmuró con la voz quebrada ante el llanto—. Somos hermanos y nunca me lo dijiste. Tú mejor que nadie sabes dónde está nuestro padre ahora.

Edward tensaba la mandíbula en un inútil intento por retener las lágrimas que no podía definir, ante las sensaciones que lo golpeaban sin piedad, mientras ignoraba a Alice que le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta empeorando la situación.

Toda la información, toda la maldita información se había filtrado. No sólo ventilaban su parentesco con Aro Vulturi sino también el crimen de su madre y los nombres de todos los involucrados. Incluyendo a la jueza Darnell y el fiscal Jack Jenks.

Se le había arruinado no sólo el día, sino que se le habían ido al lodo sus esfuerzos por mantener el caso de su madre fuera del escarnio público y sabía que eso le traería consecuencias, ya los vestigios se hacían sentir. Alice fue la primera, pero estaba seguro que su tío iba a exigirle respuestas. Sólo esperaba que la noticia no le llegara tan rápido.

—Maldita sea mi suerte —masculló con la impotencia abrazándosele a cada molécula del ser—. Ojalá hoy no se le dé por leer las noticias neoyorkinas.

Alice se había ido y su ansiedad por saber la fecha de juicio había pasado a segundo plano, ante la angustia que lo invadía porque sabía que afrontar la situación no sería tarea fácil. No se vislumbró tener que dar explicaciones bajo tales circunstancias.

Agarró el teléfono interno y llamó a su secretaria en la Torre Cullen.

—Buenos días Emily. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Buenos días señor Cullen. Con los teléfonos a reventar. —la mujer había notado la tensión la voz de su jefe y estaba completamente segura que se debía a la nota que había salido en todos los medios de comunicación impreso y sabía que sería el tema principal de las noticias televisivas del mediodía—. Se ha extendido como pólvora la noticia que salió en los diarios y todos quieren saber su opinión —comentó la mujer realmente preocupada.

—No voy a dar mi opinión. Por favor cancela mi agenda y desconecta los teléfonos. Apenas tenga noticias de Jenks me paso a la Torre para seguir trabajando.

—Está bien señor, enseguida cancelo su agenda. No se preocupe todo va a salir bien. Era algo que sabíamos podía pasar.

—Sabía que podía pasar, pero no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones, no bajo ninguna exigencia y es lo que algunas personas harán.

—Sé que está preocupado por su tío. No se angustie tanto joven, estoy segura que el señor Cullen va a comprenderlo. —utilizaba un tono de voz maternal intentando alentar al chico.

—Tal vez termine comprendiendo, lo que no sé es qué medidas pueda tomar al saber lo que le pasó a mi madre —murmuró realmente preocupado porque su tío podría arruinar todo lo que él había logrado hasta el momento.

—No serán las mejores, pero podrá contar con su apoyo. Presiento que esto será para mejor —dijo con positivismo, ese que quería trasmitirle a Edward.

—Gracias Emily, por siempre ver el lado objetivo de las cosas.

—Tiene que ser positivo, ahora siga trabajando tranquilo. Haga como si no hubiese pasado nada, siga hacia adelante. Yo me encargo de la situación aquí.

—Gracias Emily, si surge algún inconveniente no dudes en llamarme. —eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de colgar.

Se sentó al borde el escritorio, armándose de valor se dispuso a leer la nota. Mientras sus pupilas recorrían las letras no pudo evitar maldecir en varias oportunidades.

Todo lo que decía, absolutamente todo era real, no habían especulado en nada y entonces supuso que la información fue suministrada por alguien que estaba realmente empapado con el caso. Imposible señalar específicamente a alguien porque eran muchas las personas que sabían sobre el homicidio calificado de Elizabeth Cullen y lo que la relacionaba a Aro Vulturi.

Su teléfono móvil vibró sobre el escritorio y atendió porque era la única llamada que de momento anhelaba recibir.

— _¿Qué ha pasado? Apenas salimos nos cayeron como buitres los reporteros_. —fue lo que dijo Jack, sin siquiera saludar demostrando que estaba tan sorprendido como todos.

—Se fue todo a la mierda. Se filtró la noticia y ahora no nos dejarán en paz. No brindes ninguna explicación.

— _No lo he hecho. Voy camino a la Fiscalía pero te cuento que ya tenemos fecha de juicio. Será para el 18 de Marzo de 2014. El abogado de Vulturi sugirió sutilmente renunciar al juicio por jurado._

—No permitas que lo haga, tiene que haber jurado. No me fío de Vulturi, es un animal rastrero —casi le exigió Edward con la mandíbula tensada.

— _Tendrá que matarme para que permita eso. Bueno te dejo porque estoy por salir, en unos minutos nos reunimos._

—Te espero. Supongo que hoy nos toca comer en la cafetería de la Fiscalía.

— _Supones bien, porque si sales te van a caer encima. Están como el Diablo por almas._

Jack Jenks finalizó la llamada y Edward tuvo que atender otra entrante que era de Alistar Cooper, al cual lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido y el funcionario también maldijo lo ocurrido.

Apenas Jack llegó a fiscalía se reunió con Edward y estuvo presente también el fiscal general que no estaba muy cómodo con la situación porque ya se lo había advertido a Cullen.

Edward, pasó colmado de ocupaciones toda la mañana y fue a las doce menos cuarto cuando se armó de valor para hablar con Bella. Buscó un lugar para estar completamente solo, por lo que se fue a la azotea y mientras se fumaba un cigarro e instintivamente elevaba la mirada al cielo y como no lo había hecho en muchos años, suplicó porque al menos ella no se hubiese enterado de los grandes detalles que escondía el caso de su madre y así él tener la oportunidad de explicarle de mejor manera.

Marcó al número de Bella, mientras pisaba con la punta de su zapato la colilla de cigarro y exhalaba lentamente el humo, esperaba que ella atendiera, pero la llamada se fue directamente al buzón de mensajes de voz.

El corazón empezó a martillarte contra el pecho y un intrincando nudo de zozobra se le instalaba en la garganta. No obstante se permitió probar una vez más y para su mala suerte, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Se animó a pensar que estaría ocupada, tal vez almorzando o supervisando las reparaciones en la boutique. Se alentó a esperar cinco minutos más, para intentar una vez más.

Tomó el tiempo en su reloj, para no precipitarse, pero pasado dos minutos su teléfono vibró ante un mensaje instantáneo. Respiró aliviado al percatarse que era de Bella y lo revisó rápidamente.

 ***Nunca aprenderás a confiar en nadie, ni porque yo lo hice contigo. Confié en ti, te mostré todo de mí y ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida. Me duele saber que sólo fui parte de esa venganza que tenías preparada. Por eso me buscaste, sólo por esa puta razón jugaste con mis emociones e ilusiones.**

 **¿Cuándo pensabas escupirme en la cara tu maravilloso plan? ¿Acaso estabas esperando el mejor momento para joderme la vida? Pues ya lo has hecho. Felicitaciones, fiscal.**

Bella envío el mensaje y dejó caer el teléfono en la papelera que tenía al lado, mientras el taxista guardaba su maleta en la cajuela del vehículo.

— ¿A dónde va la señorita? —preguntó el hombre mientras le abría la puerta.

—Al aeropuerto —dijo con la voz ronca y el rostro sonrojado a causa de todas las lágrimas derramadas desde la primera hora de la mañana en la cual se enteró de la noticia a través del New York Times que le había hecho añicos el alma y su única resolución a sus más grandes miedos era huir. Irse tan lejos como le fuese posible. O al menos a dónde nadie pudiese encontrarla.

Dentro del auto no pudo evitar que los sollozos se le arremolinaran en la garganta y tuvo que expresar su dolor y sus miedos. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y lloró desconsoladamente. No sólo le dolía el alma, también le dolía el corazón.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita? Si quiere pasamos por un hospital —sugirió el hombre realmente preocupado ante el estado de Bella.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a descubrir su rostro.

—No… no me siento bien, pero ningún médico podrá ayudarme. Nada podrá hacerlo, por favor siga al aeropuerto —suplicó al taxista—. Sólo quiero largarme de aquí.

Edward releyó el mensaje sin poder comprenderlo, mientras los latidos del corazón amenazaban con ahogarlo. Una vez más intentó en vano comunicarse con Bella y entonces decidió no seguir probando inútilmente.

Prefería afrontar la situación de manera personal. No podía creer que Bella pensara que la había utilizado como parte de su venganza. ¿Qué cosas absurdas forjaba en su cabeza? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles que la quería? Verdaderamente lo hacía. Ella se le había adueñado de los latidos del corazón y de sus más bonitos sentimientos.

Bajó de la azotea y corrió a su oficina a buscar las llaves del auto, iba más que decidido a gritarle sus sentimientos, a decirle que lo último que haría sería involucrarla en el caso de su madre.

Maldijo una vez más a su suerte, confirmando que ese día iba de mal en peor en el momento en que el fiscal general lo retuvo, pero en ese instante aclarar su situación con Bella era más importante que cualquier cosa, por lo que sólo le dedicó cinco minutos de su tiempo a su jefe.

Su primer destino había sido la boutique, la cual se encontraba cerrada y las reparaciones del día a medías. Mientras conducía intentó una vez más comunicarse, pero no lo hizo mediante una llamada, sino que prefirió usar el GPS. El sistema satelital, le dio la dirección del apartamento de la chica como punto localizador, por lo que sin más dilación emprendió su búsqueda.

Al intentar entrar, la contraseña de acceso al ascensor había sido cambiada, intento tres veces con algunas posibles combinaciones, pero todo fue inútil y él ya empezaba a exasperarse.

Estaba molesta con la situación y la comprendía, pero no podía actuar de manera tan infantil.

Decidió pedirle ayuda al conserje y como ya lo conocía no le negó el acceso al apartamento.

No estaba, Bella no estaba y entonces verificó una vez más el GPS y le daba el mismo punto de referencia, no llamaría más porque evidentemente le había restringido las llamadas.

— ¿Dónde putas estás Bella? —preguntó dirigiéndose con paso apresurado a la habitación y se detuvo abruptamente en el quicio de la puerta al ver sobre la cama varias perchas regadas—. ¡Bella! —gritó su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se fue al clóset y entre tantos armarios repletos de ropas y zapatos, era imposible saber si faltaba algo, su mirada captó una prenda de encajes en el suelo y la agarró lo que era un panti.

Su razón le gritaba que se había ido, pero sus sentimientos se negaban a precipitarse a sacar conclusiones para las que él no estaba preparado y que empezaban a doler.

Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo impuesto a la búsqueda, se dejó caer sentado en la mullida alfombra beige que cubría el piso del closet. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

—No estoy preparado para que me dejes. No ahora Bella —murmuró roncamente—. No puedes marcharte y dejarme como si nada, como si no supieras que sin ti estoy perdido. Lo sabes, tienes la certeza, entonces por qué dudas maldita sea, por qué ese maldito mensaje, por qué no apareces y me dejas explicarte.

Edward comprendía que ella debió sentirse molesta al enterarse de que por sus venas desgraciadamente corría la sangre de Vulturi, que llevaba la misma maldita genética, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía cambiarlo, ni aunque lo deseara con todas su fuerzas.

A su mente llegó el momento en que la vio por primera vez y esa atracción que esa mujer irreverente despertó en él. Sí, lo admitía su fascinación creció desmedidamente en el instante en que Vulturi se le acercó y demostró tal interés por ella.

Decidió joderle la vida a Vulturi al arrebatarle la mujer que él pretendía, pero todo su plan se desmoronó poco a poco. Y Bella se hizo invencible ante él.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¿A dónde crees que vas Edward? —lo detuvo la contundente voz de Carlisle Cullen._**

 ** _—_** ** _Estoy cansado tío —esbozó dejando libre un pesado suspiro._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Crees que me importa que estés cansado? Te quiero sentado aquí en este preciso instante —ordenó con autoridad, no iba a permitir que su sobrino siguiera ocultándole lo sucedido con su hermana._**


	40. Capítulo No 39

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 39**

Edward esperó en el mismo lugar, no se movió un ápice, a la espera de que Bella apareciera para poder explicarle la situación. Sin darse cuenta la oscuridad empezó a apoderarse del lugar y su mirada se perdía en la penumbra que lo rodeaba.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el frío se puso de pie y dejándose guiar simplemente por el instinto, caminó hasta el panel de control y encendió la calefacción. De ahí su destino fue la cama en donde el aroma de Bella lo torturaba y hacía su espera más tortuosa.

Las horas pasaron y a él sólo se abrazaba la ausencia y la oscuridad. Como el más grande de los masoquistas intentó comunicarse con ella, pero seguía obteniendo el mismo resultado. Lo único que había cambiado había sido el GPS. Al parecer el teléfono donde quiera que se encontrara se había descargado.

Su estómago no admitiría ningún alimento, por lo que ni se molestó en buscar algo de comida. Se quedó hundido en el colchón atormentándose con los recuerdos, los cuales mezclaba con las fortuitas posibilidades de su relación con Bella, hasta quien sabe a qué hora el sueño lo venció.

Rodó sobre la cama y no encontró el cuerpo tibio de Bella para aferrarse, la angustia lo golpeó irremediablemente al ser consciente de que ella había pasado la noche fuera y a él sólo lo acompañaban las perchas que se le incrustaban en el costado izquierdo.

Se levantó, se quitó el saco y la corbata, se fue al baño y se lavó la cara, después verificó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se impresionó al darse cuenta que era casi mediodía.

No tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar y decidió marcharse a su apartamento, esperar ahí por Bella. Ella no podía haberse ido y dejarlo así como si nada, sin una explicación. No podía ser tan cruel con él.

Mientras conducía buscaba a Bella entre el mar de personas que caminaba por las calles de Manhattan. Deseaba encontrarla, porque estaba seguro que al verla ese doloroso y lento golpeteo en su pecho se esfumaría.

Al llegar al apartamento se encontró con su tío y sus primos sentados en uno de los sofás y no pudo evitar chasquear los labios ante la molestia que le causaba tener ese espectáculo esperándolo. No tenía ánimos para enfrentar la situación y sorteó a los presentes, pasando de largo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Edward? —lo detuvo la contundente voz de Carlisle Cullen.

—Estoy cansado tío —esbozó dejando libre un pesado suspiro.

— ¿Crees que me importa que estés cansado? Te quiero sentado aquí en este preciso instante —ordenó con autoridad, no iba a permitir que su sobrino siguiera ocultándole lo sucedido con su hermana.

—Voy a darme un baño y regreso en unos minutos. No quiero presiones. Tengo bastante complicaciones como para acatar también sus exigencias, tío. —subió las escaleras y en silencio agradeció que Carlisle no insistiera.

Bajo la regadera, derramó las primeras lágrimas de impotencia y de soledad. Tener la certeza de la ausencia de Bella le derrumbaba por completo las fuerzas. Todo se le había venido encima y de la noche a la mañana el mundo se le puso de cabeza.

Ya estaba jodido, no había nada más que perder, así que decidió confesarle a su tío eso que había ocultado tan celosamente por tantos años.

Se colocó un pantalón de algodón en color caqui, una camisa blanca arremangándosela hasta los codos, unas zapatillas deportivas. Desde las escaleras divisó el cuadro que lo esperaba ese que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil mientras que él se tomaba su tiempo. Emmett, Jasper y su tío mantenían la misma postura.

Ante la mirada solícita de ellos se sentó en el sofá del frente, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, se encorvó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. Sin acobardarse ancló la mirada en su tío.

Carlisle Cullen agarró el diario que tenía a un lado y se lo tendió a su sobrino, percatándose de que había llorado y aunque se mantuviera impasible su mirada era la de ese niño que encontró en el refugió estatal casi diecinueve años atrás. Mientras sus hijos se mantenían en silencio. Tal como se los había pedido.

— ¿Cuán cierta es está noticia? —el diario tembló en sus manos y la voz se le quebró, por lo que se aclaró la garganta para retomar los estribos de sus emociones.

—Todo es absolutamente cierto. No especulan ni en una sola palabra, quien quiera que haya sido el informante está empapado del asunto —respondió sin desviarle la mirada a su tío y sin agarrar el diario porque ya él se sabía de memoria todo lo que decía el artículo.

— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de ocultarme tal cosa? Ed… —Carlisle se limpió una lágrima que se asomó sin permiso—. Te di mi confianza, te he querido como a mi propio hijo… Merecía tu sinceridad, que confiaras en mí, en tus abuelos. Era mi hermana, mi única hermana. ¿Por qué permitiste que pasara tanto tiempo?

—Sí se lo contaba no iba a cambiar en nada. Nada le devolvería a mi madre. Preferí que pensaran que había sido un accidente.

— ¡No lo fue! No fue un accidente. La asesinaron. La asesinaron… —murmuró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En ese momento las lágrimas se le desbordaron. Había guardado las esperanzas de que Edward le dijera que todo era un mal entendido—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Tu padre está vivo y… y yo ahora sólo quiero matarlo.

—No más de las ganas que tengo yo de hacerlo —dijo Edward manteniéndose impasible pero su voz turbada evidenciaba que por dentro estaba destrozado.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo… ¿cómo y por qué mi hermana terminó de esa manera? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? —preguntó y sus ojos azules eran anegados por las lágrimas.

—Nunca hizo nada malo… nunca —Edward no pudo más y se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó libre el llanto—. Nunca, ella lo único malo que hizo fue fijarse en ese hijo de puta. Y haber dejado a su familia… quería que la perdonaran, fue lo último que me dijo. Quería que estuviera con usted y con mis abuelos, pero más anhelaba el perdón de su familia.

—Ella no tenía que pedir perdón por nada, por nada. Cuando se marchó de la casa lo hizo dejando una carta en la cual explicaba que se había enamorado y que se iba, que se pondría en contacto con nosotros pero sólo lo hizo un par de veces a través de internet. Nunca de donde pudiésemos localizarla. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu padre antes?

—No lo llame de esa manera, el único padre que he conocido ha sido usted… Mi madre me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie quien era ese hombre. Temía que me hiciera daño también.

—No me estás ayudando Ed, necesito algo coherente… porque mi cordura está pendiendo de un hilo y el hombre pacífico que vive en mí se va a ir a la mierda y saldré de aquí a matar a ese infeliz que me robó a mi hermana.

—No lo quiero muerto, lo quiero tras las rejas tío. Sólo puedo decirle lo poco que recuerdo.

—Lo que sea.

—Vivíamos en Brooklyn, mi madre trabajaba en un Kinder Garden. Quería a ese hombre, en ese entonces era mi padre. Vivía con nosotros, podría decir que hasta quería a mi madre y ella era feliz. Yo era feliz, pero poco a poco él se fue alejando de la casa, tenía a otra mujer. La que ahora es su esposa. Sulpicia —murmuró y desvió la mirada a Jasper.

El chico apenas si podía creer lo que había leído en los diarios. Ni aunque Edward se lo estuviese contado lograba asimilarlo. El grado de aturdimiento era tal que ni siquiera lograba pensar en lo que sería de ahora en adelante su relación con Alice.

Edward miró a Emmett que se mostraba molesto, realmente molesto. Se lo decía su mandíbula tensada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero con las manos empuñadas, no obstante guardaba compostura al no intervenir, seguramente por petición de su tío. Regresó la mirada a Carlisle y continuó:

—No le dio el apellido a mi madre, no se casaron y su única excusa era que no tenían el dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Se perdía por días y siempre decía que era por trabajo, algunas veces iba mi abuela a visitarnos y nos llevaba comida, como si eso arreglara la ausencia de su hijo. Mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada y pensó que la situación podía mejorar, pero tuvieron una discusión y ella decidió dejarlo. Ella estaba preparando todo porque iba a regresar a Brasil, pero una noche antes pasó todo. Los hombres entraron a la casa e hicieron lo que dice en el artículo. Uno de ellos dijo que Vulturi les había pagado. Él no quería que mi madre interfiriera en esa nueva vida que se estaba trazando y decidió cortar el problema de raíz…

Emmett se puso de pie y se alejó se perdió por el pasillo que daba al gimnasio.

Jasper intentaba retener las lágrimas, mientras que su tío al igual que él lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Lo siento Ed, hijo siento haber pensado siquiera que habías provocado el incendio que mató a tu madre. Mi Elizabeth, mi hermanita —se puso de pie con las manos en la cabeza caminaba de un lado a otro lamentándose por lo sucedido.

—Alice y tú son hermanos —fue lo único que esbozó Jasper en un murmullo—. Si me hubieses dicho, yo habría entendido tu posición —se puso de pie y le agarró una mano a Edward de un jalón lo puso de pie y lo abrazó—. Lo siento primo… yo no sé qué hacer ahora.

— ¡Dejar a esa niña! No te quiero cerca de ella. No te quiero cerca de nada que tenga que ver con el asesino de mi hermana —dijo determinante Carlisle y haciendo que los primos rompieran el abrazo.

—Alice no tiene que ver —intervino Edward, sorprendiendo a Jasper.

—Es hija de ese maldito y no la quiero cerca de mi familia. No voy a discutirlo con ninguno. Te vas a ir conmigo a Brasil desde el lunes empiezas conmigo en la sede principal, ya no te quiero aquí —ordenó en su postura de no ceder.

—No es necesario llegar a tales extremos.

—No hables de extremos Ed, que nadie te dio el derecho de ocultar lo que le pasó a mi hermana, puedes ser su hijo, pero antes de ti ella tenía una familia y no debiste tomar decisiones y dejarnos por fuera como si fuésemos unos estúpidos. —estalló en su mezcla de dolor e ira.

—Tiene razón, pero si no quiere que nada que tenga que ver con Vulturi esté cerca de su familia, tendría que rechazarme también porque inevitablemente llevo su sangre —contradijo Edward, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su tío—. Alice no tiene la culpa, ella no es más que otra víctima de ese mal nacido.

—Padre, Alice no tiene que ver en esto.

—Ahora no vamos a discutir sobre eso. Lo único que quiero es que Edward me ponga al tanto de la situación legal, porque quiero a todos tras las rejas, así gaste todo lo que tengo. Los quiero encerrados de por vida —sentenció con el corazón adolorido ante la brutal realidad que lo golpeaba después de tantos años.

—Gracias tío —murmuró Edward mirando al hombre a los ojos.

—Ven acá hijo —le tendió los brazos y Edward con rapidez acortó la distancia dejándose abrazar por Carlisle—. No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase. Eres mi hijo y nadie va a reclamar ningún derecho. No voy a permitir que te alejen de mí.

—Tío… tío ya soy un hombre. Nadie puede tener derecho sobre mí. Hace muchos años que cumplí la mayoría de edad, lo hice siendo su hijo.

—Siento por todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has vivido —las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Al igual que por el de Edward. Eran hombres con dolorosos sentimientos a flor de piel—. Siento haber perdido la paciencia, algunas veces sin lograr comprenderte, muchas veces en pensamiento juzgué tus acciones y no tenía idea de todo lo que guardabas dentro.

En medio de ese abrazo Carlisle recordó el momento en que recibió la fatídica noticia.

 **Flash Back**.

 _—_ _Disculpe señor_ _Cullen._ _Tiene una llamada desde Estados Unidos. Dicen que es de suma importancia —le dijo su secretaria acercándose a él que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa de junta mientras lideraba en una importante reunión._

 _En ese momento para él era la llamada que tanto anhelaba para abrir la sucursal del grupo en Nueva York, por lo que no le importó pedir permiso para atender la llamada._

 _—_ _Buenos días —saludó al otro lado del teléfono._

 _—_ _¿Es usted el señor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó la voz tímida de una mujer._

 _—_ _Sí. Habla con Carlisle Cullen —contestó con total seguridad._

 _—_ _¿Es el hermano de Elizabeth Cullen? —preguntó con suspicacia._

 _—_ _Sí, sí. Claro ella es mi hermana. ¿Se encuentra en Estados Unidos? —en ese momento él presintió que algo malo había pasado y por instinto se aflojó el nudo de la corbata._

 _—_ _Su hermana ha sufrido un accidente señor, pero es necesario que viaje cuanto antes a Nueva York. Ella tiene un niño y necesita que alguien se encargue de él. El pequeño tiene ocho años y está en el Centro hospitalario de Brooklyn._

 _Las noticias se le aglomeraron en la cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para soportar el impacto de todas. Después de casi nueve años sabía la ubicación de su hermana, pero había sufrido un accidente y tenía un supuesto sobrino de ocho años._

 _—_ _Disculpe. ¿Está usted segura de lo que me dice? —cuestionó impetuoso y desconfiado._

 _—_ _Completamente segura señor, soy su vecina y anoche hubo un accidente donde vivía su hermana —la voz de la mujer se quebró—. Por favor tiene que venir por el niño. Lo necesita._

 _—_ _¿Y Elizabeth? —hizo la absurda pregunta de la cual ya tenía respuesta, pero necesitaba corroborar._

 _—_ _El niño lo necesita señor —repitió y la mujer se echó a llorar antes de que la comunicación se cortara._

 _Él quedó completamente desconcertado y le pidió a su secretaría que se comunicara nuevamente con el número que lo había llamado, pero la llamada la habían realizado desde un centro de telefonía público._

 _Desorientado regresó a la sala de juntas y suspendió la reunión. Mientras el corazón le martillaba fuertemente en el pecho y en su mente se hacían remolinos de confusión y de muchas interrogantes. Le pidió a su secretaria que le comprara un pasaje para Nueva York y lo quería para ese mismo día._

 _Durante el traslado a su casa, pensaba las maneras de informarles a sus padres sobre la noticia que había recibido de su hermana. Al llegar no encontró el valor para hacerlo y mucho menos el tiempo porque en cuatro horas debía estar en el aeropuerto. Así que apenas la secretaria le informó, le pidió a una mujer de servicio que le hiciera un equipaje para un par de días._

 _No les dijo nada, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Sólo tenía pocos minutos para convencer a su pequeño Jasper de que aceptara dormir con sus abuelos, porque él tenía un viaje muy importante._

 _En medio del llanto y las súplicas de su hijo por que no se fuera, lo hizo más tranquilo ante la promesa de su hijo mayor de que cuidaría muy bien de su hermano. Emmett desde muy pequeño, fue maduro y responsable y se adaptó rápidamente a la ausencia de su madre para ayudarle a él con Jasper._

 _Con doce años Emmett se adjudicaba responsabilidades de un hombre y nunca fallaba, siempre cumplía con esos compromisos y eso a él lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Admiraba como su hijo a esa edad tenía la fortaleza para ayudarlo a levantar a él mismo cuando se sentía vencido. Entonces en esa mirada castaña, que aunque le recordara la de la mujer que aún amaba, reafirmaba que haberse quedado con sus hijos había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida._

 _Nueva York lo recibió a primera hora de la mañana con su hermoso pero gris y frío otoño. Sin siquiera registrarse en un hotel le pidió al taxista que lo llevará al Centro Médico de Brooklyn. Poco le importaba que en las diez horas de vuelo no hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño._

 _—_ _Buenos días —saludó en recepción que también fungía como sala de espera y estaba abarrotada de pacientes y familiares—. Estoy buscando a Elizabeth Cullen y su hijo. Me dijeron que estaba aquí. —se aferraba a su bolso de mano en el cual contenía vestimenta para dos días._

 _—_ _Debe esperar el cambio de turno señor, en media hora le brindarán la información. Tome asiento —le sugirió una chica de piel canela y labios realmente voluptuosos._

 _—_ _Gracias —se fue a ocupar una de las sillas metálicas de tres plazas y le tocó ubicarse en medio de un hombre anciano y una niña. Su mirada se paseaba por el caótico lugar y el tiempo se le hacía eterno._

 _Algunas veces intentaba distraerse con las noticias y atentamente buscaba el rostro de su hermana en los sucesos del noticiero matutino y entonces se preguntaba. ¿Si lograría reconocerla? Habían pasado nueve años desde la última vez que la había visto, apenas tenía dieciocho años y ahora ya sería una mujer de veintisiete. Seguro seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. Pero ahora convertida en madre. Aún guardaba la esperanza de verla, no le reclamaría nada sólo quería abrazarla y llevársela a casa._

 _Estaba seguro que sus padres no cabrían en sí de la emoción apenas la vieran. Ya habían sufrido mucho por su ausencia, era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Desde muy joven había aprendido a ser paciente y nunca actuar de manera precipitada, por lo que esperó cuarenta minutos al cambio de guardia en el hospital pero eso no había pasado y seguía la misma chica de labios llamativos._

 _Estaba absolutamente seguro en que ella simplemente tendría que ofrecerle un par de minutos, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo sentado en esa fría sala de espera. Se puso de pie y regresó al mostrador de concreto y madera, que tenía esculpida la palabra información en un tamaño razonable con el único propósito de que a ningún visitante se le pasara por alto._

 _—_ _Disculpe señorita, sé que me pidió esperar… —mientras Carlisle hablaba observaba las pupilas de la chica que lo miraban con embeleso—. Necesito de su ayuda, mi hermana sufrió un accidente. He viajado diez horas y quiero saber si puedo verla, sólo quiero saber si se encuentra bien._

 _La chica frunció la boca, mostrando pesar o haberse condolido de la situación del guapo hombre de ojos azules, frente a ella._

 _—_ _Déjeme ver si puedo ayudarlo. Me dice que ingresó ¿qué día? —preguntó mientras agarraba una carpeta marrón que contenía varias hojas._

 _Carlisle guardó silencio al no tener una respuesta concreta, observaba atentamente a la chica abrir la carpeta y buscar en las hojas que eran las listas de pacientes que se encontraban en el centro médico._

 _—_ _No sé qué día, únicamente me dijeron que se encontraba aquí. Que tuvo un accidente y su hijo también está aquí. Tiene ocho años. Mi hermana se llama Elizabeth Cullen. —ofrecía los únicos datos con lo que contaba y apenas si podía controlar su mirada desesperada que buscaba en la lista de pacientes ingresados en que la mujer buscaba._

 _—_ _No señor, lo siento. No hay ninguna paciente con ese nombre, pero aquí tenemos a un niño de ocho años que ingresó con una quemadura de segundo grado en el costado izquierdo el día viernes. No tenemos más datos de ingresos. Pero el lunes lo trasladaron._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo trasladaron? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?_

 _—_ _No lo sé señor. Esa información no la manejamos nosotros. Tal vez el médico que lo atendió pueda ofrecerle ayuda… aproveche que ahí viene —dijo señalando con un bolígrafo que mantenía en la mano a un hombre alto de cabellos canoso, casi en su totalidad. Que se acercaba con su impoluta bata blanca y unos lentes de aumento con montura dorada._

 _—_ _Gracias —dijo con total sinceridad y acortó la distancia que lo alejaba del hombre, lo interceptó y antes de hablarle miró la placa dorada al lado izquierdo de su pecho que le facilitaba el apellido—. Buenos días, doctor Morris. Disculpe que lo moleste._

 _—_ _Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el hombre con total amabilidad._

 _—_ _Estoy buscando a mi hermana y mi sobrino, me dijeron que habían ingresado a este centro médico. El nombre de ella no aparece reflejado en la lista de pacientes ingresados, pero si hay un niño de ocho años, que no tiene nombre. Me informaron que usted lo atendió y que tal vez pueda brindarme información de en dónde se encuentra._

 _—_ _Sí el niño ingresó el viernes en la madrugada con quemaduras de segundo grado en el costado izquierdo y el hombro dislocado. Según me informó la policía, fue a causa de un accidente en su casa. No pudimos saber mucho por parte de él porque presentó un cuadro traumático post accidental y perdió el habla. —el hombre hizo una pausa y saludó con un ligero asentimiento a un colega que pasó al lado de ambos, para después regresar su total atención a Carlisle—. De hecho muestra ciertos síntomas catatónicos que espero puedan tratar a tiempo. El niño quedó a cargo del Estado y está en un centro de cuidados infantiles._

 _—_ _¿Quedó a cargo del Estado? —preguntó con incredulidad, mientras luchaba con los más feroces presentimientos que se lo devoraban por dentro._

 _—_ _Sí a la espera de que algún familiar apareciese. —el doctor le esquivó la mirada a Carlisle y dejó libre un pesado suspiro, ante la lamentable noticia que tenía que suministrar—. La madre murió en el accidente._

 _—_ _Eso no puede ser verdad —murmuró luchando contra las lágrimas que se le arremolinaron en la garganta—. Me dijeron… mi hermana. Tiene que estar equivocado —rechazó la idea sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza._

 _—_ _Es la información que poseo, no sé si la policía ha cometido alguna equivocación. Si desea puedo facilitarle la dirección de donde se encuentra el niño._

 _—_ _Sí por favor —pidió, mientras trataba de mantener la entereza cuando lo único que quería era echarse a llorar en ese lugar, sin importarle la mirada de las personas que ahí estaban y para no hacerlo se obligó a alimentar la esperanza de que en el hospital no tenían la certeza de lo sucedido con Elizabeth. Volvió a imaginar cómo sería su encuentro con ella._

 _El doctor Morris, le hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara hasta el módulo de información, donde le anotó en un pedazo de papel en color celeste la dirección del centro de cuidados infantiles, donde su sobrino se recuperaba y esperaba que alguien fuese a salvarlo._

 _Con su ligero equipaje en una mano y en la otra el pedazo de papel con la dirección, detuvo frente al hospital un taxi y le dictó al hombre su destino. Su mirada azul revoloteaba por las calles neoyorkinas abarrotadas de gente que caminaba apurada para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos. Elevó la mirada al cielo y el humo de algunas chimeneas se confundía con la neblina que aún arropaba a la ciudad._

 _Las palabras del doctor martillaban constantemente en su cabeza y él se esforzaba por negarse a esa idea. Su hermana no podía estar muerta. Se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, aunque la sensación de vacío en su pecho se agrandara con el pasar de los segundos._

 _Llegar por fin hasta su sobrino fue todo un proceso engorroso en el cual le tocó demostrar que era hermano de Elizabeth Cullen, fallecida en un accidente doméstico y ya no podía seguir negándose tan dolorosa realidad._

 _Pidió permiso y se fue al baño a llorar la inesperada pérdida de su hermana, estuvo encerrado en un reducido cubículo por mucho tiempo, liberando el llanto que lo ahogaba y estuvo a punto de regresar a Brasil sin siquiera ver al niño, porque no le constaba que verdaderamente fuese su sobrino, no obstante en su resolución de abandonarlo interrumpió el remordimiento._

 _No se perdonaría dejar a cargo de cualquier familia un niño que posiblemente era de su sangre, que posiblemente era lo único que le quedaba de su hermana._

 _Así que regresó con la directora del lugar y le pidió verlo. La mujer de baja estatura y grandes medidas lo llevó a un segundo piso y de ahí lo condujo por un largo y angosto pasillo totalmente blanco con puertas grises de un lado y del otro lado varios ventanales que tenían unas protecciones de barrotes de acero. El lugar era deprimente, parecía ser más un centro psiquiátrico que un refugió para niños._

 _—_ _Esperemos y con usted sea un poco más comunicativo y menos esquivo —dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta—. Los demás niños están en el comedor, pero no hay manera de que él baje a comer y la psicóloga nos pidió no presionarlo. Espero que usted no lo haga._

 _—_ _No lo voy a presionar, sólo quiero conocerlo._

 _—_ _Está bien._

 _La mujer le permitió la entrada a la habitación, que era espaciosa y contaba con cinco camas literas y por más que buscó con la mirada no veía a nadie._

 _—_ _Esperé un momento, es que cada vez que entra alguien se esconde —le hizo saber la mujer—. Piensa que van a retarlo por lo que hizo._

 _—_ _¿Qué hizo? —preguntó en voz baja sin moverse un paso dentro de la habitación._

 _—_ _Causó el accidente, según el informe de los bomberos el incendio se produjo en una de las camas y suponen que fue el niño que estaba jugando con fuego. A esa edad son muy curiosos._

 _Carlisle no quiso dar un paso más, rechazando totalmente la idea de conocer al niño, que aunque fuese su sobrino era el responsable de la muerte de su hermana._

 _—_ _Niño. Han venido a buscarte, aquí está tu tío. Vino de Brasil. —lo llamaba la mujer mirando debajo de las camas._

 _Pero en el momento en que lo vio salir gateando casi a arrastras de debajo de una de las camas, utilizando sólo una de sus manos, porque en uno de los brazos llevaba un cabestrillo azul marino. El corazón le dio un vuelco y en ese preciso instante se enamoró de su sobrino._

 _—_ _¿Tienen algunos datos de él?_

 _—_ _Son muy pocos. Sabemos que tiene ocho años porque un vecino nos entregó una invitación a una reunión que le tenía preparada su madre para celebrarle el cumpleaños dos días después del accidente —hablaba la mujer como si el niño no estuviese presente—. El 24 de Octubre suponemos que es su día de nacimiento y sólo sabemos que se llama Ethan, pero no reacciona al nombre, se altera cada vez que lo llamamos de esa manera. Le mostraré la invitación que tiene una imagen de él abrazado a su madre con ciertos motivos de los dibujos animados de los Pica piedras y únicamente dice "Te invito a celebrar mis ocho años, Ethan" Tal vez pueda encontrar más datos si visita el sector donde vivía._

 _—_ _Lo haré —musitó con la mirada en el niño que subía a la cama y se pegaba a la pared. No hablaba pero sus grandes ojos eran realmente expresivos y se mostraba curioso._

 _—_ _Entonces lo dejaré solo. Cualquier cosa avisa que enseguida vendrán en su ayuda._

 _—_ _Gracias._

 _La mujer salió dejándolo a solas, él se quedó en el mismo lugar bajo la escrutadora mirada infantil._

 _—_ _Hola —saludó dando un par de pasos, pero el niño encogió las piernas pegándolas a su pecho, ante ese movimiento su cara se contrajo por el dolor. Sabía que se había lastimado las heridas causadas por las quemaduras—. ¿Sabes quién soy? No voy a regañarte, no has hecho nada malo. Soy tu tío Carlisle._

 _El niño se mantenía en silencio, pero con la mirada fija en él. Entonces se acercó más y con precaución se sentó al borde de la cama._

 _Encontró en el rostro del niño rasgos de su hermana, la nariz salpicada de pecas café y una tonalidad muy parecida en el color de sus ojos. Hizo amago de toda su fortaleza para no echarse a llorar, porque lamentablemente sabía que tendría que conformarse con eso de Elizabeth._

 _—_ _¿Te quieres ir conmigo a Brasil? Prometo que te trataré muy bien. Yo tengo dos hijos, son tus primos. Uno tiene tu edad y podrás jugar con ellos._

 _El niño no mostraba ninguna emoción, los ojos se encontraban fijo en él y brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Entonces él se aventuró para tocarlo, pero no se acercaba lo suficiente, cuando el niño se alejó un poco más._

 _—_ _Siento mucho lo de tu mami. Sé que no podré compararme con ella, no sé qué cosas te gustan y que no, no es fácil para ti cambiar tus costumbres, pero estoy seguro que tu abuela te dará mucho amor. Tienes una familia que te va a cuidar. —intentó una vez más acercarse y entonces sólo le apretó con ternura el dedo pulgar de su pie izquierdo enfundando en un calcetín._

 _El dejarse tocar por él fue la primera muestra de confianza que le brindaba. Siguió contándole como era Brasil, vio cierto interés en la mirada del niño en el momento en que nombró la Capoeira._

 _Al salir de esa habitación lo hizo completamente decidido a llevarse a su sobrino, y adjudicarse esa maravillosa responsabilidad. Aunque apenas estaba tratando de adaptarse a criar el solo a sus hijos también lo haría con su sobrino. Con lo único que le quedaba de Elizabeth._

 _El proceso de demostrar que era verdaderamente su sobrino y que legalmente le dieran la custodia se llevó quince días. En los cuales les hicieron varias pruebas tanto al niño como a él, incluyendo ADN y tuvo que pagar consideradas sumas de dinero para eludir otras tantas por cuestiones de nacionalidad. Al fin logró que su sobrino pasara a ser legítimamente su hijo, con un nombre que él tuvo que darle y_ _Ethan quedó completamente borrado de cualquier registro en el centro de protección donde se encontraba._

 _Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen, fue la única manera para poder sacarlo del país sin ningún inconveniente._

 _Durante su estadía evitó visitar el sector donde vivía Elizabeth y buscar más datos acerca de su sobrino, ya tenía la certeza de que llevaba su sangre y que era lo que le quedaba de su hermana, por temor a que se lo quitaran desistió de dar con el padre. Fue un acto verdaderamente egoísta, pero no pudo evitarlo._

 _El día que por fin lo sacó del lugar donde lo tenían a la orden del Estado, fue cuando lo sintió más suyo, porque Edward le tenía miedo al mundo exterior y había encontrado en él su refugió._

 _Lo cargó por primera vez y en el momento en que la gélida brisa los golpeó y el bullicio de la calle caló en sus oídos. Edward se aferró a él, lo abrazó de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante._

 _Le confirmaba que hacerse cargo de su sobrino había sido la mejor elección que había tomado en su vida. Lidiar con sus temores, sus miedos, sus constantes cambios de ánimo no había sido fácil. Pero todo valía la pena. Valía la pena y se sentía orgulloso de ese hombre que habría criado._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back._**

Mientras Edward lloraba aferrado a su tío, mostrándose por primera vez vulnerable delante de todos. Exponiendo sus miedos y todo lo que se había guardado para él sólo aunque estuviese en compañía de su familia.

Vieron el visaje de Emmett pasar a un lado de ellos, pero no le prestaron atención. Sólo siguieron consolándose en medio del abrazo, mientras que Jasper guardaba silencio y se limpiaba las caprichosas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué pasó, Cullen? —preguntó con inquietud, removiéndose en la silla del comedor de su casa y con un ademán le pedía a su esposa que no le sirviera más guisantes._**

 ** _—_** ** _Es Bella, ha desparecido. Tiene más de 80 horas. —soltó sin más y entonces sentía una opresión demasiado fuerte en el pecho._**

 ** _—_** ** _Eso es preocupante. ¿No sabes nada de ella? ¿No discutieron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —hizo las preguntas de rigor y más al saber que estaban hablando de la mujer de Cullen._**


	41. Capítulo No 40

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 40**

Después eludir a la cuerda de insoportables periodistas, Aro Vulturi le pidió a su chofer que condujera sin un rumbo fijo. Sólo necesitaba distraerse un poco, para mitigar el temor que sentía ante el inevitable juicio al que tenía que exponerse en menos de tres meses.

Lo último que deseaba era pasar años prisionero, no iba a permitir ser encerrado y esperaba que todos sus esfuerzos valieran la pena. Suficiente tenía con sus propios demonios, con sus dolores como para tener que exponerse a la maldad de los hombres dentro de una cárcel.

Al transcurrir tres horas de recorrido incierto por los lugares menos concurridos de Nueva York, le dio la orden a su chofer para que lo llevara al hotel y lo dejara ahí, donde se encontraría con Jane.

Con ella pasó la noche, la que alargaron en medio de satisfactorios encuentros sexuales, que le hicieron olvidar sus problemas legales y personales, al menos mientras estuvo con ella, pero al despertar lo hizo solo en esa habitación de hotel. Llamó a su chofer para que fuese a buscarlo.

Se dio una ducha y se fue a su casa a enfrentar la verdad que los diarios habían hecho estallar de la peor manera. Exponiéndolo como si fuera el más vil y despiadado de los asesinos. Asesino de Elizabeth Cullen, cómo asesinar a la única mujer que lo había hecho feliz, la mujer con la que verdaderamente había sido él. Era su peor castigo.

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la mansión Vulturi. Y Aro suspiró ruidosamente antes de bajar, en una necesidad por llenarse de valor. Al bajar del auto caminó con precaución pero por más que lo hiciera escuchaba sus propios pasos hacer eco en el mármol.

En poco tiempo atravesó el salón que servía de extensión a la sala de la casa y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos en un inútil intento de parecer relajado cuando vio a Sulpicia sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala y antes de enfocar su atención en ella escuchó unos apresurados pasos provenientes de las escaleras y entonces vio a su hija que bajaba corriendo a su encuentro.

—Por primera vez en la vida te voy a exigir una explicación —dijo Alice plantándose frente a él.

—No hay nada que decir —expresó esquivándola tirando sobre un sillón el saco de su traje.

— ¿Crees que no hay nada que decir papá? Te acusan de asesino intelectual de una mujer y no cualquier mujer, sino de tu amante —reprochó parándosele una vez más en el frente con el rostro sonrojado por la ira y por el llanto que había derramado durante casi todo el día anterior. No obstante su padre se le escapaba.

—Es mi vida y no le doy explicaciones a una jovencita —determinó subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Soy tu hija! —siguió con paso enérgico a su padre.

Sulpicia se había mantenido en silencio observando la situación y esperando que Aro tuviese un poco de hombría o tal vez de sensatez y que contara su versión de la historia. Aunque a ella no le importaba cual fuera, igual ya estaba decidida.

—El lunes voy a meter la demanda de divorcio —anunció poniéndose de pie y eso captó la atención de Aro y Alice. Ambos se volvieron a mirar a la mujer—. No quiero seguir casada contigo, Aro.

—No quieres, pero vas a estarlo. Yo no te voy a dar el divorcio —sentenció casi atravesándola con la mirada.

—Eso tendrás que hablarlo con mi abogado. Aro no ganamos nada con este parapeto que pretende ser un matrimonio. Es evidente que tú no me quieres y yo ya no lo hago. Ya no te quiero, Aro.

—Aunque yo no te quiera, ¡tú seguirás casada conmigo! No me quieres, ahora no me quieres, pues te toca quererme hasta el último puto día de tu vida —le exigió regresando hasta Sulpicia y Alice lo siguió.

—Papá no tienes que tratar a mi madre así. Si no quiere estar contigo no puedes obligarla.

—No la estoy obligando, ella decidió estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separara —contestó a su hija y regresó la mirada a Sulpicia—. No era eso lo que me repetías siempre. Juraste que me ibas a querer por siempre, entonces hazlo y no me jodas la vida ahora, no me la jodas más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Sulpicia lo miraba perpleja, tan sólo bastó una noticia para empezar a tenerle miedo a su esposo.

— ¿Quieres saber? ¿Tú quieres saber lo que salió en las noticias? —le preguntó a Alice y antes de ella pudiese dar una respuesta él continuó—. Sí, son ciertas. Casi todo es cierto, pero no soy un asesino, yo no mandé a hacerle tal cosa a esa mujer, porque la amaba —las lágrimas de dolor y certeza se le anidaron al filo de los párpados—. Porque fue y es la única mujer a la que he querido toda mi vida y nunca fue mi amante, no lo fue… Era mi mujer, ella y Ethan eran mi familia, hasta que conocí a tu madre. Maldita sea la hora en que eso pasó —murmuró las últimas palabras.

—No me culpes de nada Aro, no sé de qué hablas. Nunca me dijiste que tuvieses una familia. ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! —gritó en medio del llanto que le produjo saber tal verdad.

— ¡No! No te lo dije, pero tú insististe en tu capricho conmigo.

—Tú me buscabas, me seducías y me pedías que hablara con mi padre… —cada palabra que esbozaba era una conjetura para las ideas que surgían en ese momento—. Me utilizabas.

—No lo hacía. Sólo quería tu amistad, eso fue lo que te ofrecí, pero no querías verlo. Estabas empeñada en mí y si me negaba a salir contigo se lo contabas a tu padre. Y no te atrevas a negarlo —le advirtió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sulpicia abrió la boca para refutar, pero no encontró argumentos valederos. Mientras Alice trataba de asimilar un pasado en el cual ella no existía, un pasado que había marcado a su padre.

—Sólo le hacía los comentarios. Yo nunca te acusé porque no tomaras en cuenta mis sentimientos —se defendió en medio de las lágrimas.

—No sé de qué manera le hacías los comentarios. Sólo sé que me presionó de todas las maneras posibles. Claro tu padre era muy astuto para hacerlo de manera abierta y utilizaba a su cuerda de imbéciles.

— ¿Entonces Edward sí es mi hermano? —preguntó Alice, pero no recibió respuesta porque sus padres la ignoraron totalmente.

—No tengo culpa de nada, no me dijiste nada y seguías alimentando mis esperanzas, porque estúpida yo que te quería, que soñaba contigo y no podía ver más allá de ese sentimiento. Si me hubieses dicho que tenías una familia yo me hubiese apartado.

— ¿Lo hubieses hecho? —preguntó irónico.

—Sí, sí lo hubiese hecho. No quieras presentarme ahora como la maldita del cuento. No vengas a culparme de tu falta de hombría y no haber afrontado la situación, porque preferías sacrificar a la familia que decías querer por un mejor puesto dentro de la empresa de mi padre. Siempre fuiste un ser egoísta y ambicioso, así que dudo verdaderamente que amaras a esa mujer como dices haberlo hecho. —recriminó Sulpicia limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No sabes nada. Ni tú ni nadie puede saber nada de mí porque no han estado en mis zapatos. ¿Qué puedes saber tú de verdaderos sentimientos? —bufó y aun así no podía controlar su tono de decepción.

— ¿Y tú sí? Acaso un hombre que verdaderamente quisiera a su mujer se acostaría con otra por asegurar un puesto de trabajo. ¡Qué sacrificado! ¡Hipócrita! Siempre has sido un casanova que no puede meter su… —prefirió controlar sus palabras por respeto a su hija—. No has sabido estar con una sola mujer.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la mamá de Edward? ¿Fuiste tú quien pagó para que le hicieran eso que dice la noticia? —interrogaba Alice, pero al ver que la ignoraban agarró el brazo de su padre y lo zarandeó—. Contéstame papá —le exigió en el momento en que obtuvo la atención paterna.

— ¡No sé qué le pasó! Según el informe forense que le hicieron al cuerpo, eso fue lo que pasó, pero yo no lo hice… Yo no lo hice. Tienes que creerme Alice. Nunca mandé a que le hicieran daño, yo quería a la madre de Ethan, yo adoraba a mi familia, a mi hijo… Ya no sé si pueda tener su perdón, me odia y no estoy preparado para que sienta eso por mí. —las lágrimas se le desbordaron mientras miraba a su hija a los ojos—. Yo lo creí muerto, lo creí perdido, desaparecido. Creí tantas cosas hasta que perdí las esperanzas. Yo tuve que ausentarme dos semanas de casa —desvió la mirada cargada de resentimiento a Sulpicia—. Tenía que casarme con tu madre, estaba embarazada de ti y aunque quería a mi familia también te quería a ti. Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negaba, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Cuando regresé de la boda y los días de luna de miel, me encontré con la noticia. Lo poco que me contaron los vecinos, nadie sabía de mi hijo, por ningún lado había noticias, ni registros de él. Sólo una lápida en el cementerio con el nombre de la mujer que amaba. Esa es mi verdad —dijo casi sin aliento dejándose caer sentado en uno de los sofás.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y una de las mujeres pasó sigilosamente a abrir.

— ¿Se encuentra Aro Vulturi? —preguntó el hombre en el quicio de la puerta y desde ahí pudo verlo sentado.

Emmett hizo a un lado la mujer y corrió dentro, saltó un sofá y una mesa y se le fue encima a Vulturi.

Los gritos de Sulpicia, y Alice y la mujer de servicio no fueron suficientes para que Emmett dejará de atacar al hombre, que no le daba tiempo de preceder los golpes del chico. Que en medio de gritos le dejaba claro que eso lo hacía por su tía y por Edward, mientras no se detenía en la ráfaga de golpes, porque la ira que sentía sólo lo alentaba a matarlo.

No le fue difícil encontrar la dirección del infeliz que le había arrancado de manera tan trágica a uno de los miembros más queridos de su familia, un miembro indispensable. Él tenía muy presente el sufrimiento de sus abuelos cuando su padre les dio la noticia y también tenía muy presente el trauma con el cual había llegado su primo a Brasil.

Fue necesaria la fuerza de tres hombres para alejarlo de Aro y que no lo matara.

Iban a llamar a la policía, pero el hombre atacado y casi inconsciente, les pidió a sus empleados que lo sacaran de la casa. Sólo eso.

Emmett se marchó aún con la sangre galopando en llamas por sus venas. Estaba seguro que de eso no se arrepentiría.

Minutos después una ambulancia se llevó al adolorido y ensangrentado Aro a un hospital. Alice aunque se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo sucedido decidió acompañar a su padre.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa noche Edward tuvo que recurrir a los ansiolíticos para poder dormir. Había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero se medicaba ante la incertidumbre que le provocaba la ausencia de la persona a la cual le había dado su palabra de que no lo haría más.

Al día siguiente regresó al apartamento de Bella y seguía tal como él lo había dejado la última vez que lo había visitado. No había rastros de que alguien más hubiese entrado.

No tener noticias de Bella lo estaba consumiendo. La extrañaba más de lo que debería, le hacía más falta de lo normal y el maldito mensaje que le envío antes de desaparecer lo torturaba cada vez que lo leía, y lo hacía muy seguido ya que intentaba descifrar el porqué de esa actitud tan drástica por parte de ella.

Ni siquiera le había brindado la oportunidad de explicarse y lo había juzgado sin explicación. Había huido y no había confiado en él.

No en la misma medida en que él lo hacía con ella.

De regreso a su apartamento le surgió la idea de que pudiese estar donde vivía Charlie, así que inmediatamente cambió de rumbo y al llegar a la dirección usó sus mejores estrategias para colarse en el edificio.

Las esperanzas que había alimentado se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo, apenas levantaban el vuelo. El lugar estaba completamente solo y no había rastros de que alguien lo hubiese visitado en días.

No le había contado a nadie de la misteriosa desaparición de Bella porque confiaba en que ella aparecería y resolverían la situación como la pareja que eran. Un diálogo comprensivo sería suficiente para sanar esas fisuras del pasado que aún lastimaban a ambos.

El día lunes por la mañana despidió a su tío y a Emmett que no abordaron el avión sin llevarse copias de todo lo relacionado con el caso de su madre. También lo obligaron a prometer que les pasaría cualquier detalle a incorporar, por muy mínimo que fuera.

Carlisle Cullen, se había involucrado y ya no podía excluirlo. Estaba seguro que pondría a su abogados a trabajar en eso, para tenerlo como uno plan de contingencia en caso de que algo fallara con las leyes norteamericanas.

Durante la mañana se reunió con Alistar y visitaron el centro de detenciones preventivas, donde tenían a los hermanos Borden y Hardey a la espera de la sentencia. Como era de esperarse ya sus abogados les habían informado de lo que habían reseñado los diarios el viernes pasado.

—No, nos dijo que esa era su mujer —le dijo uno de los hermanos Borden, con gesto de arrepentimiento en la cara en el que por supuesto Edward no creyó.

—Mocoso de mierda, sólo nos tendiste una trampa, cuando salga de aquí te voy a partir el culo. Debí buscarte y encargarme de ti en ese momento —sentenció entre dientes Riley Hardey, cuando fue su turno de reunirse con el fiscal.

Edward sabía que no podía hacer ningún comentario ni caer en provocaciones, sólo se limitó a ofrecerle su sonrisa más satírica. Elevó una de las comisuras, mientras sus ojos refulgían de ira, esa ira contenida y que sabía que algún día podía decirle claramente sus verdades. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle más de una visita en la prisión de alta seguridad a la cual sería trasladado, apenas le informaran la cantidad de años que iba a permanecer en ese lugar estaba seguro que se le bajarían las malditas ínfulas.

A media mañana tuvo que ir a la Torre Cullen, para firmar unas concesiones y organizar con Emily las pautas que se expondría en la reunión que estaba pautada para el día miércoles con los abogados que trabajaban en la firma.

Aprovechó la hora de su almuerzo en la Torre y por masoquismos fue hasta la boutique. Aún seguía cerrada y las obras paralizadas. Llamó al teléfono móvil de Bella y seguía apagado.

La incertidumbre aumentaba de manera desmedida su ansiedad y sus temores. Dejó a un lado el orgullo y sin más demoras decidió buscar ayuda, por lo que recurrió al único que de momento podía tenderle la mano.

—Jenks, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó apenas el hombre atendió la llamada.

—Bien, haciendo digestión y ¿tú cómo estás?—le dijo con una corta carcajada.

Edward escuchó al fondo la voz de su esposa que alentaba al hijo a comer, haciéndole saber que estaba almorzando en familia.

—Estoy un poco preocupado, pero te llamo después no quiero intervenir en tu tiempo libre —se sintió apenado ante la inoportuna interrupción.

—No te preocupes. Dime ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito poner una denuncia —dijo en vos baja, parado frente a la boutique y entonces el recuerdo del accidente acudió a su memoria y tuvo que darse la vuelta porque una vez más las llamas imaginarias, tenían demasiado poder sobre él y le aceleraban impetuosamente los latidos del corazón.

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué pasó, Cullen? —preguntó con inquietud, removiéndose en la silla del comedor de su casa y con un ademán le pedía a su esposa que no le sirviera más guisantes.

—Es Bella, ha desparecido. Tiene más de 80 horas. —soltó sin más y entonces sentía una opresión demasiado fuerte en el pecho.

—Eso es preocupante. ¿No sabes nada de ella? ¿No discutieron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —hizo las preguntas de rigor y más al saber que estaban hablando de la mujer de Cullen.

—No discutimos, ella sólo me envió un mensaje y supongo que está molesta conmigo por la maldita bomba que público el New York Times.

—Entonces sólo te está evadiendo. ¿O crees que verdaderamente pudo haberle pasado algo? —investigó las posibilidades.

—No lo sé, la llamo y el teléfono está apagado. Fui a su apartamento y creo que hizo una maleta, pero no puedo estar seguro de eso y estoy realmente preocupado.

—Sí, no es para menos, pero Cullen. Estoy seguro que sólo te está evadiendo. Es lógico que esté molesta contigo. Tal vez en un par de días aparece. Las mujeres son así dale un poco de tiempo y espacio, para que se le pase el enojo.

—Parece fácil lo que me pides, pero bien sabes que no es.

—Sé que no es fácil, si quieres hacemos la denuncia y empezamos a buscarla, pero hacerlo de esa manera no resolverá los problemas entre ustedes.

—Tienes razón Jenks, sólo que me encabrona tener la certeza de que me está huyendo —resopló empezando a sentirse más que preocupado, molesto.

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo Cullen! Así son las mujeres, nos las ponen difícil cuando les da la gana, pero igual no podemos vivir sin ellas. Al menos no, sin la que queremos —le guiñaba un ojo a su esposa que reía bajito ante la conversación.

— ¿Entonces me recomiendas que le dé tiempo? —preguntó sintiéndose estúpido, mientras sus pupilas miraban sin mirar al tráfico que congestionaba la Quinta Avenida.

—Una semana por lo menos —contestó ante la seña que su esposa le hacía mostrándole su dedo índice y que asentía en silencio con entusiasmo.

—Entonces le daré una semana —masculló Edward—. Gracias Jenks.

—De nada hombre. Ya verás que la situación se resuelve.

—Eso espero, ahora te dejo para que sigas con tu familia.

—Feliz tarde —le deseó Jenks, aunque sabía que su amigo no la iba a tener, imposible hacerlo en medio de la incertidumbre.

—Igualmente.

Edward finalizó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó en busca de un lugar donde pudiese almorzar.

—Una semana, sólo una semana te doy Mariposa escurridiza, ni un día más, ya me pagarás esta maldita angustia —se dijo esperanzado.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _No sé, no estoy segura —torció los labios en un afligido mohín—. ¿Qué se supone que podríamos mandarle a grabar?_

 _—_ _¿Qué te parece una frase de los Capuleto y los Montesco? —le hizo la propuesta, advirtiendo diversión en su voz._

 _—_ _Ay Jasper, por favor —lo reprendió rodando los ojos._


	42. Capítulo No 41

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 41**

Jasper sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo en el preciso momento en que vio el Bentley gris estacionarse en la avenida y advertir a Alice bajar deshizo automáticamente el nudo de angustia que le se había aferrado a la garganta, desde el preciso momento en que la más cruel y dolorosa de las verdades había estallado entre ambos, creando un gran abismo que de manera indeleble también los unía.

Ella no le había contestado ninguna de las docenas de llamadas que él le había hecho y a los incontables mensajes que le había enviado, sólo le había ofrecido por respuesta, que le diera un poco de tiempo.

Fueron tres días que a él se le hicieron eternos y sin perder las esperanzas todas las mañanas esperaba sentado al borde de la fuente Bethesda en el Central Park, lugar que no sólo se limitaba a ser el punto de encuentro, sino que también el ángel del agua había sido cómplice de la evolución de los sentimientos entre ellos.

En el instante en que Alice divisó a Jasper ponerse de pie entre la gente lanzó la puerta del auto y salió corriendo sin despedirse de su chofer, entre más cerca estaba de él más grande era el torbellino que creaban las lágrimas en su garganta, haciéndolo casi incontenible.

Jasper daba largas zancadas para ir al encuentro con su novia, pero entre más cerca estaba de ella, más la necesitaba y por primera vez en la vida se dejó llevar por la impulsividad que provocaban en él los sentimientos por ella y corrió, corrió en busca de novia.

Alice se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y él la atajó, sin dejarle recobrar el aliento, la beso, mientras ella estúpidamente lloraba.

Sentía que sus sentimientos estaban completamente divididos y no sabía qué lugar ocupar, suponía que quería a su padre al que habían dado de alta ese día a primera hora de la mañana, después de que el hermano del hombre al que besaba, casi lo matara a golpes.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Jasper entre besos desesperados—. Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros. No dejes que cambie Alice.

—Nada podrá lograr que cambie lo que siento por ti. Mi amor no entiende de razones —confesó mientras su rostro era surcado por las lágrimas—. Todo esto es tan complicado. Yo no sabía nada, no lo sabía.

—Es realmente complicado. Estoy completamente seguro que eres tan inocente como yo. No tenemos nada que ver con lo que está pasando. —Jasper la colocó en el suelo acunándole el rostro le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Me cuesta creer que Ed sea mi hermano y después de pensarlo día y noche, minuto a minuto, he llegado a comprender sus actitudes, desde el preciso momento en que lo conocí. Siento lo de tu tía… —Alice hablaba mientras los labios le vibraban y parpadeaba rápidamente para que las lágrimas no se le anidaran en las pestañas—. Seguro debes odiar a mi papá —murmuró bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada de haber tenido el valor de buscar a Jasper como si ese pasado no hubiese hecho una brecha irreparable en su familia.

Jasper guardó silencio y su mirada inevitablemente se oscureció, aunque él no hubiese conocido a su tía Elizabeth, aprendió a quererla y a sentirla muy presente porque sus abuelos y padre siempre hablaban de ella. Imposible no odiar a Vulturi, más teniendo la certeza de la manera tan despiadada en que se las había arrebatado.

—No debí venir —razonó Alice sollozando—. Nada podrá ser como antes, ya no sólo es el desacuerdo de mi padre con nuestra relación, hay razones que pesan mucho más —murmuraba evitando la mirada de Jasper y aunque sintiese que se estaba ahogando y que la presión en su pecho iba a matarla debía ser razonable—. Es un descaro de mi parte pretender que las cosas sigan como si nada, cuando ni siquiera en mí lo son.

—Alice, novia mía. Tú no eres tu padre, no eres culpable de sus acciones —le dijo mirándola a los ojos y le dejó caer un tierno beso en la frente.

—Jasper, eso lo piensas tú, pero no es lo que piensa Edward, ni tu padre y mucho menos tu hermano… él nos odia —prefirió detener su palabras y reservarse lo que Emmett Cullen le había hecho a su padre, así como las miradas cargadas de desprecio que le había dedicado a ella y a su madre.

—No, Edward no te odia. Estoy seguro que él te quiere, siempre te ha defendido aún sabiendo la verdad. Era el único que sabía todo este conflicto y sólo buscaba lo mejor para ti. —la tomó por la mano y la instó a caminar a un lugar más íntimo.

— ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu padre y tu hermano? —preguntó ella dejándose guiar por su novio.

—Mi padre, está un poco renuente, pero Ed defendió nuestra relación. Le dijo que tú no tenías nada que ver y mi hermano, él no opinó. Seguro piensa igual que Ed.

—Tal vez —dijo en voz muy bajita, con la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Hablaste con tu padre? —curioseó, mientras le hacía un ademán para que tomara asiento en una banca de hierro y madera pintada de verde—. ¿Te dio explicaciones?

—Todo es un caos en mi casa, mi madre quiere divorciarse y mi padre está renuente a hacerlo. Ella tampoco sabía nada. Esto parece una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar. El mundo se me puso de cabeza. Resulta que el primo de mi novio es mi hermano y que mi madre terminó siendo la amante de mi padre y yo fui el punto de quiebre de la relación entre tu tía y mi padre. Fui esa obligación que según él lo forzó a separarse de la mujer que amaba —su mirada vacilaba del rostro de Jasper al lago que tenían al frente, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar.

—No creo que haya sido de esa manera —alegó Jasper retirándole las lágrimas con sus dedos—. Tu padre actuó mal, no tiene ninguna justificación y no tienes por qué culparte de nada. Creo que los únicos que conocen la verdad son Edward y tu padre, o tal vez ni siquiera ellos la conocen.

—Mi padre me aseguró que él no había mandado a lastimar a tu tía y no sé por qué, pero le creo… —se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó—. Le creo Jasper y lo siento, siento creer en algo que le hace daño a tu familia.

Jasper que no soportaba ver a su novia de esa manera la abrazó. Sabía que no era fácil, para ninguno de los miembros de las familias involucradas lo era.

—Alice, no voy a juzgarte, ni mucho menos a dejar de quererte por que le creas a tu padre. Tendrás tus razones para hacerlo, yo no puedo opinar porque hasta ahora sólo conozco una cara de la moneda y ratifico una vez más que tú no tienes la culpa, tú no obligaste a nadie a tomar decisiones erróneas o premeditadas. No tienes culpa de nada —le dio un beso en los cabellos—. Es mejor esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no te atormentes. ¿Quieres hablar con Ed?

—No, por ahora no. Fui a exigirle explicaciones a él y se ha molestado conmigo. Estoy segura que no querrá verme.

—Ed tiene más cosas en la cabeza que estar molesto contigo. Me ha evitado durante estos días y yo la verdad no quiero forzarlo a que me dé explicaciones, pero más allá de eso está la desaparición de Bella. Eso lo tiene con el ánimo por el suelo.

— ¿Bella ha desaparecido? —preguntó alejando la cara del pecho de su novio y mirándolo realmente aturdida con la noticia.

—Sí, no sé qué pensar de ella. Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que es una malagradecida. No debería, pero no es justo que haya dejado a mi primo ahora que más la necesita. No quiero si quiera preguntarle a Edward si ella tendría razones para abandonarlo. No quiero hurgar más en la herida.

—Tal vez las tenga —murmuró Alice con la mirada perdida en los ojos celestes de Jasper—. Recuerdo que Bella y mi padre eran amigos, ¿no sabes si Edward le habrá reclamado algo? Es que tu primo es muy impulsivo.

—Tu hermano —dijo elevando una ceja en un gesto aclaratorio.

—Me cuesta aceptarlo como tal, no mientras que sienta ese rechazo por parte de Edward hacia la genética que compartimos. —desvió la mirada y la ancló en la placa de metal que tenía la banca incrustada en el espaldar.

 ** _"_** ** _Un lugar especial en la ciudad de su alma, para Carlene con el amor del hombre que le debe todo"_**

En silencio leyó el enunciado y Jasper siguió con su mirada lo que Alice hacía.

— ¿Te gustaría que apadrináramos una banca? —preguntó pellizcándole cariñosamente la mejilla y le regalaba una sonrisa, con eso queriendo dispersar un poco la situación que estaban atravesando.

—No sé, no estoy segura —torció los labios en un afligido mohín—. ¿Qué se supone que podríamos mandarle a grabar?

— ¿Qué te parece una frase de los Capuleto y los Montesco? —le hizo la propuesta, advirtiendo diversión en su voz.

—Ay Jasper, por favor —lo reprendió rodando los ojos.

—Me parece que va bien con nuestra situación. Nuestros padres se odian —hizo énfasis en la propuesta, con el único propósito de hacer sentir mejor a su novia, mientras le regalaba una brillante sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír y se dejó arrastrar una vez más al cuerpo de él que reía de buena gana.

—Vamos a buscarla —dijo buscando en la bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal su teléfono móvil.

—No estás hablando en serio Jasper —la incredulidad la hizo alejarse una vez más y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro que estoy hablando en serio. Dame un minuto y encontramos una que nos guste a ambos. No quiero que lo mal intérpretes, es para que cuando todo esto pase, porque estoy seguro que pasará. Nos demos cuenta que no nos dejamos vencer ni por las más grandes diferencias.

—Si es así, entonces acepto apadrinar la banca. —Alice comprendió que eso sería una prueba de su amor por Jasper y de él por ella, si superaban esa situación podrían superar cualquier cosa. Mientras buscaban en la web alguna frase que les gustaba ella no pudo evitar curiosear un poco más—. ¿Ya les dijeron si tendrás hermanito o hermanita?

—No, según el doctor para la próxima cita, pero será mi padre el que acompañe a Esme.

—A mi hubiese gustado tener hermanitos.

—Tienes un hermanote que te vale por mil, ya ves que aunque no lo sabías siempre se portó como uno, tanto como para reventarle las pelotas al novio de su hermanita.

—De verdad habría preferido que Ed me lo hubiese contado y no lo habría juzgado. Siempre soñé con tener hermanos.

—Bueno tu madre aún esta joven.

—Pero dudo que vaya a tener un hijo con mi padre.

—Que tal un hermanito de ojos rasgados —dijo burlón.

—Debería, si lo quisiera… Sé que mi madre quiere a su amante y por eso quiere divorciarse de mi padre. Mientras dudo que pueda tener hermanitos.

—Bueno si no tienes hermanitos, yo podría darte hijitos. ¿Una docena te sirve?

A Alice la sonrisa se le congeló ante la propuesta de Jasper y se puso de pie.

—Ya tengo que irme —le informó luchando contra las lágrimas que una vez más le subieron a la garganta, porque su novio le hacía realidad su más grande pesadilla.

Él hablaba de hijos que ella no podría darle y se arrepintió más que nunca de los daños que le había causado a su cuerpo en su empeño por bajar de peso, ese que la llevó a los extremos, la llevó a un punto de no retorno.

—Espera un momento, deja que encuentre la frase —pidió Jasper poniéndose de pie.

—Busca las que más te gusten y me las pasas por WhatsApp, es que se me hace tarde, Tea pasará a buscarme por la casa. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto del que te hablé?

—No tenías ningún proyecto pendiente, al menos no uno que me hubieses informado.

—Sí, tenemos que reunirnos con Alec y Demetri.

—Bien entonces te llevaré con Robert. —le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta donde el chofer de Alice la esperaba.

Se despidieron con un beso y con una sutil advertencia por parte de Jasper para que su novia no le permitiera ningún tipo de acercamiento a sus compañeros de clase, sintiéndose estúpidamente celoso de dos chicos de veinte años.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 ** _—_** ** _No debería si quiera tener la indulgencia de ofrecerte tal respuesta —reprochó en un tono de voz realmente severo._**

 ** _—_** ** _Esme, no sé qué te ha dicho Bella. Ella se fue sin más, sin esperar que le diera una explicación —confesó soltando un suspiro y estúpidamente empezaba a temblar._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Qué ibas a explicarle? Que sólo la viste como un capricho para molestar a tu padre._**


	43. Capítulo No 42

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 42**

Con la llegada del viernes había pasado una semana y al parecer a Bella, se la había tragado la tierra, no tenía ninguna noticia de ella y ya empezaba a desesperar. Perderse en la mirada violeta que lo observaba desde el close up que llevaba tres días adornando su habitación no era suficiente.

Tomar prestado el mural del apartamento de Bella para invadir su espacio más íntimo con la fotografía gigante, se podía considerar como una actitud arrebatada, pero nada podía luchar contra sus ganas de sentirla cerca.

Bella lo había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba, cuando desesperadamente quería a alguien en su vida. Se acostumbró a ella, a su irresistible presencia y ahora la ausencia lo estaba torturando.

Aún sin el consentimiento de Bella había hablado con el arquitecto y mandó a reanudar las reparaciones en la boutique, porque anhelaba sorprenderla a su regreso.

Todas las noches él mismo al salir de la Torre Cullen, pasaba por la boutique para cerciorarse que estuviesen realizando a la perfección la labor.

No había sido una semana fácil, le había tocado sortear a decenas de periodistas que lo estaban acosando. También había postergado conversar con Jasper acerca de lo sucedido. Su primo sólo contaba con una versión general de la historia y debía complementar lo reseñado en los diarios y la versión que él le había contado a su tío, porque estaba seguro que Jasper necesitaba saber cómo quedaría su con relación Alice, sin que nadie saliera afectado.

En los días que habían transcurrido le había rondando en la cabeza la idea de llamar a Alice, por el simple hecho de saber si Vulturi había tenido las bolas suficientes para afrontar la situación y contarle a su mujer e hija lo que había hecho, pero todo quedaba en mera curiosidad.

Después de un día laboral exhaustivo, por fin llegaba al departamento y entraba al baño mientras se desnudaba con la firme convicción de ducharse para quitarse un poco del cansancio que traía encima y aprovecharía para convertir a sus manos en su perfecta amante de ojos violeta, imaginarla para así erradicar un poco esa necesidad que latía desesperadamente en él, por ella.

Era realmente patético tener que recurrir a masturbarse con la misma frecuencia como si fuese un incontenible adolescente, pero nada podía hacer cuando necesitaba tanto el cuerpo de Bella y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar esa situación.

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de las caderas, con menos peso encima, pero sintiéndose más vacío y frustrado que antes de recurrir a su ocurrente escape.

En ese momento su mirada fue captada por la pantalla de su teléfono que se iluminaba con una llamada entrante. Corrió atacado por la esperanza de que fuese Bella, pero antes de contestar vio que el número era de la casa de su tío y una vez más esas ganas de escucharle la voz a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño se estrellaban estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

—Tío —saludó recibiendo la llamada.

—Buenas noches, Edward —la voz lacónica de Esme lo saludaba.

—Esme, ¿pasó algo con mi tío? —preguntó por instinto.

—No, Carlisle está bien. ¿Qué pasó con Bella? —cuestionó a quemarropa.

Ella no quería andarse con rodeos después de que esa tarde hablara con su amiga, enterándose de que no estaba en Nueva York y que por el momento no quería regresar. Esme estaba completamente segura que el único culpable de la consternación en la voz de Bella y su firme convicción de cortar relación por un tiempo hasta con ella, tenían nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen.

—No sé qué pasó con Bella. ¿Se ha comunicado contigo? Por favor, Esme —suplicó dejándose caer sentado al borde de la cama y los latidos del corazón empezaban a retumbarle en el pecho y garganta.

—No debería si quiera tener la indulgencia de ofrecerte tal respuesta —reprochó en un tono de voz realmente severo.

—Esme, no sé qué te ha dicho Bella. Ella se fue sin más, sin esperar que le diera una explicación —confesó soltando un suspiro y estúpidamente empezaba a temblar.

— ¿Qué ibas a explicarle? Que sólo la viste como un capricho para molestar a tu padre.

—Las cosas no son de esa manera y no voy a darte explicaciones a ti porque no te las debo. No me levantes juicios de lo que no tienes la mínima idea. —que Esme se expresara de esa manera, hizo que la molestia en él estallara sin previo aviso—. Esto es algo entre Bella y yo.

—No, yo no te estoy llamando para juzgarte, allá tú con tu conciencia —rebatió la chica al otro lado de la línea—. Me he visto en la obligación de llamarte porque Bella me ha pedido que lo haga, de lo contrario no me tomaría la molestia.

—Dile que no necesito intermediarios, que deje el estúpido orgullo de niña malcriada y que afronte la situación como la mujer que es. Que deje de jugar a las escondidas.

—Ella no se está escondiendo, simplemente no quiere verte más. Me ha pedido que te diga que puedes dejar de lado la actuación y seguir con tu venganza. Al fin y al cabo Vulturi no estaba tan interesado en ella como lo esperabas.

Edward se mordió el labio para no vociferar una maldición. Conteniendo su ira y desilusión, en el agarre a su teléfono móvil el cual amenazaba con desbaratarlo, mientras anclaba la mirada en el retrato de la maldita hechicera de ojos violeta, que lo miraba con insistencia.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó con dientes apretados y el corazón a punto de reventarle el pecho.

—No lo sé y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría.

—Esme. ¿Dónde está Bella? —le hizo la pregunta con tono de advertencia.

—Te he dicho que no lo sé. Por qué mejor no la dejas por fuera de esto, ya tienes lo que quieres, deja a Bella en paz.

—Yo no engañé a Bella, me jode que piense de esa manera. Necesito hablar con ella. —pidió una vez más mientras luchaba con su respiración que empezaba a agitarse ante los latidos del corazón que se le habían descontrolado y un nudo de lágrimas se le aferraba a la garganta.

—No creo que eso sea posible, fue muy clara cuando me dijo que todo había terminado. No quiere verte más y Edward esta vez es definitivo.

—No… —Edwardtuvo que detenerse porque las palabras se le ahogaron en el mar de sensaciones que atacaban su garganta e irremediablemente se llenaba de rabia e impotencia—. Ella no puede tomar esa decisión. Bella no va a terminar con la relación que tenemos.

—No puedes obligarla y por respeto a tu tío estoy haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Lamentablemente no mereces otra oportunidad.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para creer lo que merezco o no? ¡Jodete Esme! Y que se joda Bella también, es una mal agradecida. —no pudo evitar estallar en medio de la ira y el dolor que le causaba el desamor de Bella, ese por el cual él había apostado todo—. Ella no puede confiar en mí por una puta vez, no puede hacerlo. Cuando yo creí ciegamente en ella, dejé de lado mi desconfianza que era en lo único que creía. Lo hice por ella y ahora huye como si yo fuese un maldito —quería seguir soltando sus reproches uno tras otro, pero las lágrimas le ganaban la partida y lo último que haría sería mostrarse derrotado, por lo que finalizó la llamada y lanzó contra la pared el teléfono móvil.

Por más que tragaba el nudo de lágrimas no se le pasaba y unas más fuertes que su voluntad, se derramaron, aun así Edward siguió dándoles la pelea y se las limpiaba apenas iniciaban su recorrido por las mejillas, mientras un angustiante vacío se le abría en el pecho.

Se alentaba pensando que nunca antes se había derrumbado por una mujer que no fuese su madre y no lo haría ahora, no se derrumbaría por Bella, no le daría el poder para que lo hiciera mierda.

—Si es lo que quieres —se alzó de hombros animándose a llenarse de desinterés con la mirada anclada en el gran retrato de Bella —. Entonces se acabó, pero soy yo quien te dice que te vayas a la mierda —se puso de pie mientras seguía limpiándose las lágrimas—. Gracias por abrirme los ojos y demostrarme que la única persona en la cual puedo confiar es en mí mismo. —de manera irremediable un sollozo se le escapó y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, pero se molestaba con él mismo, por sentir de manera distinta a lo que decía.

Se fue al vestidor y se colocó un chándal, no iba a quedarse en la habitación con los ojos de Bella mirándolo desde el mural. Así que decidió salir a correr un poco, algo que lo ayudase a bajar la rabia y desilusión que lo embargaba.

El Central Park se encontraba bastante solitario debido al frío y la hora. Mientras él corría sin siquiera detenerse a tomar un poco de oxígeno y en su cabeza no había cabida más que para los momentos vividos con Bella, quería expulsarla, rechazarla, pero ella era más poderosa que sus propios deseos.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta una vez más las lágrimas se le escapaban, mientras corría y corría, hasta que sus pulmones suplicaban por un poco de aliento, se detuvo y agarró una bocanada de aire. Utilizó el dorso de su mano izquierda para limpiarse las lágrimas que se derramaban sin cesar así como los latidos de todo su cuerpo estaban desbocados.

No podía comprender por qué ese sentimiento de pérdida lo azotaba, tal vez se debía a la contundencia con que Esme le había dicho que Bella no quería verlo más, que todo entre ellos había terminado, no obstante en él se mezclaban la sensación de abandono y el rechazo a aceptar tal posibilidad.

Quería a Bella, de eso no tenía dudas, porque nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad y ella no tenía el derecho a dejarlo sólo con ese amor que apenas si le había permitido contenerse a expresarlo con palabras.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tan sólo le hacía compañía la voz del locutor que se escapaba del radio, así como los leños en la chimenea que crujían al ser consumidos por el fuego que se sacrificaban para brindarle un poco de calor, sin embargo el frío se imponía haciéndole tiritar los labios.

Sentada en posición fetal en un mullido sillón, se reacomodó la colcha con la que intentaba protegerse del inclemente clima, mientras su mirada violeta se anclaba en las montañas vestidas de blanco que resplandecían en un color plata por los rayos que la luna derramaba sobre ellas.

Ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar, tampoco sentía rabia, ni odio, tan sólo sentía miedo y una profunda tristeza. Luchaba con ella misma para erradicar de manera definitiva a Edward Cullen de su vida.

Habían pasado ocho días pero seguía sintiendo esa decepción que la trajo a la realidad de un porrazo en el mismo instante en que comprobó que tan solo había sido un anzuelo para llevar a cabo una venganza. Nunca se había entregado de esa manera a ningún hombre, siempre se mantuvo alerta y se maldecía por haber bajado sus defensas con el peor de todos y sin remedios cayó en la red que él le había tejido.

La melodía que le ofrecía la radio hizo que inevitablemente las lágrimas renacieran impetuosas, al reconocer la canción que despertaba en ella el dolor de la ausencia que había dejado Charlie.

— _Nunca olvides quien eres, pequeña estrella_ —canturreó con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que se derramaban y otras tantas se le anidaban en la garganta.

Una vez más vivía ese momento en que su más fiel protector la había rescatado de la nada y una tarde le dedicó ese tema, mientras le secaba las lágrimas y la bautizó _Mariposa_.

 _Negra_ se lo adjudicó ella misma por los demonios que la acosaban.

 **Flash Back**

 _—_ _Sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Es peligroso que estés aquí sola —le decía Charlie desde el umbral del mausoleo donde ella se resguardaba, sin atreverse a invadir ese triste y solitario espacio._

 _Bella podía observarlo desde su escondite y se mantenía en silencio. Mientras la desconfianza la gobernaba. Era un hombre y podía hacerle daño. Al fin y al cabo su madre le había dicho que todos los hombres actuaban de la misma manera; a las mujeres no les quedaba más que aceptarlos tal como eran, aprendiendo a amarlos con todo y sus defectos._

 _En ese entonces ya había decidido no amar a ninguno, sabía que era la única manera de mantenerse segura, si no los amaba no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Había tenido suficiente tortura con la de su padre como para soportar más._

 _Ella tenía la solución en sus manos y en su corazón siempre que pudiese controlar sus sentimientos._

 _Aún estaba adolorida, le costaba hasta respirar porque las costillas que su padre le había fracturado a batazos no sanaban. Además de hambrienta, el estómago le dolía y ardía ante la falta de alimentos que no la dejaba ni dormir. Muchas veces quería regresar a su casa y comerse la avena que tantas nauseas le causaba, así fuese del suelo, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Al menos lo más alejado que alguna vez hubiese estado de su detestable hogar._

 _El frío de la noche atacaba con un dolor punzante su pierna enyesada y curtida, aunándose al dolor del estómago y entonces no hacía nada más que llorar._

 _Su mirada expectante lo reconoció, era el hombre que parecía ser bueno. El que cuidaba día y noche de la chica que se encontraba a lado en el hospital._

 _—_ _¿No tienes a dónde ir? —siguió él parado en el mismo lugar—. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Tenopah? Eres la chica del hospital. ¿Puedo llamar a tus padres?_

 _—_ _¡No! —casi gritó y salió de su escondite cojeando y arrastrando su pierna enyesada. Percatándose de las huellas del llanto y dolor en el rostro del hombre._

 _—_ _No puedes estar aquí con esas heridas, se van a infectar… alguien tiene que curarte —le dijo señalándole el rostro, para hacerla consciente de su estado. Como si él dolor latente en ella no se lo recordase._

 _—_ _Yo me curaré sola, por favor váyase. No se acerque —le pidió al ver que el daba un paso hacia ella._

 _—_ _Está bien, no me acercaré —dijo retrocediendo el paso que había dado—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te han atropellado?_

 _—_ _Toda la vida… —murmuró bajando la mirada al suelo polvoriento; antes de ponerse a llorar y romper el juramento que se había hecho apenas logró escapar del hospital, levantó la cabeza—. Nada, no me ha pasado nada. Tiene que irse, si lo ven se darán cuenta que estoy aquí y no tendré donde pasar la noche._

 _—_ _¿No te da miedo quedarte aquí? Las niñas de tu edad le temen a los muertos._

 _—_ _Prefiero temerle a los vivos, los muertos no son peligrosos. Me siento en compañía y no gritan._

 _—_ _¿Prefieres estar entre los muertos? No es conveniente eso._

 _—_ _Para mí lo es —no quería seguir hablando por lo que se dio media vuelta y se arrastró con su pierna enyesada a un rincón—. Váyase._

 _Charlie siempre supo darle su espacio, sabía en qué momento acompañarla y en cuáles dejarla sola._

 _Él se marchó y ella se quedó con sus amigos los muertos que no la molestaban y estaba completamente segura que tampoco la lastimarían._

 _Al día siguiente el llanto de una mujer la despertaba. Con dificultad rodó sobre el cartón que le servía de cama y miró al techo abovedado del mausoleo, mientras sus oídos eran llenados por los clamores de la madre que sufría por la muerte de un hijo, inadvertidamente los hilos de lágrimas corrieron por sus sienes al condolerse de ese sufrimiento._

 _Ella había llorado por las despedidas que había tenido en su vida, de las personas que alguna vez se acercaron y le ofrecieron afecto sincero. Las personas que verdaderamente la habían querido, la muerte se las había arrebatado. Tal vez nadie estaba destinado a salvarla._

 _A poca distancia un bolso de cuero azul marino captó su atención. Respiró profundo armándose de valor para elevar el torso y soportar el dolor que eso le provocaba, mientras luchaba con eso recordaba cada golpe que su padre le daba y su madre sólo se limitaba a pedirle en voz muy baja y temerosa que la dejara porque la estaba lastimando._

 _¿Lastimando? Se preguntaba ella en su casi inconsciencia. Si el muy maldito estaba matándola._

 _Estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo y alcanzó el bolso, descubriendo que detrás estaba una bolsa que contenía una botella con agua y otra con refresco._

 _Paladeó ansiosa por un poco de agua y sin más demoras la agarró, dejando de lado el bolso. Casi de un trago de bebió el medio litro de agua y jadeó placenteramente._

 _Su curiosidad le ganaba, por lo qué agarró el bolso, maravillándose al encontrar dentro un envase que contenía un par de emparedados y famélicamente empezó a devorarlos, mientras seguía revisando y se topó con una manta que acarició con dedicación, una linterna y un libro que se titulaba: Little Women_

 _Con comidas, bebidas y libros que las sorprendían casi a diario Charlie se fue ganando su confianza. Un día ella se levantó más temprano, para agradecerle lo que hacía, pero no le había dejado nada, sin embargo lo escuchó sollozar muy bajito y a los lejos._

 _Salió y el sol aún no se asomaba en el horizonte. Vio a Charlie sentado frente a la tumba de su esposa e hija confesándole la falta que le hacían. Con sigilo se dejó acercar._

 _—_ _Lo siento —murmuró interrumpiendo el sufrimiento del hombre._

 _—_ _Veo que estás mejor —dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas, mostrándose verdaderamente apenado por tal debilidad._

 _—_ _Sí, los hematomas terminan por borrarse y las heridas sanan, han sido parte de mi vida, así que no les doy mucha importancia — con un poco de dificultad por su pierna se sentó al lado de Charlie._

 _—_ _¿Por qué estás en este lugar? Es peligroso, podrías ser presa fácil para hombres viles._

 _—_ _Prefiero ser una presa fácil que regresar a mi casa. No voy a regresar nunca. —la voz se le quebró y miró hacia el horizonte._

 _—_ _Pero no puedes quedarte a vivir en este sitio. Te llevaría conmigo, pero he vendido la casa. Me traía muchos recuerdos y me sentía muy solo._

 _—_ _¿Y dónde vivirás? —preguntó regresando la mirada a los ojos grises de Charlie._

 _—_ _Me quedaré dónde trabajo. Hay lugar para dormir y eso es suficiente._

 _—_ _¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar un trabajo?_

 _—_ _No creo que estés en condiciones para trabajar. Supongo que llevas tiempo sin mirarte en un espejo._

 _—_ _Sé que estoy sucia y despeinada… —hablaba cuando la mirada de él se suavizó._

 _—_ _Eso podría arreglarse con un buen baño. Pero aún estás bastante marcada por los golpes. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a tu casa?_

 _—_ _¿Qué edad tenía tu hija? —hizo una pregunta evadiendo las de Charlie._

 _—_ _Jordan, tenía quince recién cumplidos —la voz se le quebró y bajó la cabeza Bella observó como dos gotas de lágrimas cayeron al suelo—. Estábamos de paseo celebrándolos —murmuró en medio de un sollozo._

 _—_ _Yo cumplo quince el próximo mes, el veintiuno. ¿Alguna vez le hiciste daño? ¿Le gritaste o la golpeaste por amor o porque necesitabas corregirla?_

 _Charlie encaró una vez más a Bella y su mirada estaba cargada de desconcierto._

 _—_ _Nunca la maltraté, sí la reprendí algunas veces… pero no lo hice con gritos. Así no se corrige a nadie y por amor no se hace lo que te hicieron. ¿Fue tu padre quién te hizo eso?_

 _Bella no dio respuesta y le esquivó la mirada, manteniéndose en silencio, por más de un minuto. Escondiéndose tras la muralla que ya había edificado._

 _—_ _¿Podría ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo? Quiero seguir estudiando._

 _—_ _En ese caso, trataré de ayudarte. Si no quieres regresar a tu casa debes buscar un lugar seguro donde quedarte._

 _Doce días después Bella salía recién bañada del baño del local en el cual trabajaba Charlie, vistiendo ropa de Jordan que él le había ofrecido._

 _Ella no iba a quedarse ahí de manera definitiva sólo una semana mientras él le buscaba otro lugar más apropiado para una niña._

 _Se sentó frente a la pequeña peinadora mientras Charlie la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta. Y empezó a luchar contra los nudos que se le habían formado en el cabello. El esfuerzo le hacía doler los costados, haciéndole la tarea tortuosa._

 _—_ _Déjame que te ayude —le pidió acercándose—. Más de una vez le desenredé los cabellos a mi hija, esos si eran rebeldes. —confesó con una dulce sonrisa. Esa que él siempre tenía reservadas para ella._

 _Bella un poco apenada le entregó el peine y observó a Charlie a través del espejo, como con cuidado él le deshacía los nudos de su cabellera casi negra._

 _La música provenía de afuera, quizás les gustaba escucharla mientras limpiaban y ella no le prestaba atención, sus pupilas seguían las manos de Charlie que la peinaba con dedicación, viviendo por primera vez una experiencia tan bonita, algo que la hizo anhelante de eso e inevitablemente las lágrimas se le derramaron._

 _Él al verla llorar se detuvo y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella con ternura le enjugaba las lágrimas, mientras le cantaba para tranquilizarla._

 _—…_ _Nunca olvides como soñar mariposa —la voz a él le vibró mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Dios me dio un regalo, hecho de carne y hueso. Mi vida, mi alma, llenas todo mi espíritu._

 _Mientras Charlie le cantaba ella empezaba a sosegarse, lo abrazó agradeciendo ese bonito gesto de su parte._

 _Desde ese instante él se convirtió en el padre que ella siempre había anhelado. Un padre que le contaba leyendas de mariposas y le decía que ella era una y que esos maltratos que había recibido durante la primera etapa su vida sólo había sido un proceso de metamorfosis para convertirla en la gran mujer que ella quería ser. En la hermosa y maravillosa Mariposa._

 _Durante esa semana conoció a Esme, ella fue la responsable de que se quedara en ese lugar, no sólo convenció a Charlie si no a todas la personas que ahí convivían, que ellos podrían mantenerla segura._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

— _Nunca olvides quien eres, pequeña estrella_ —siguió cantando en susurros mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para someterse a otro proceso de metamorfosis. Esta vez no contaba con nadie. Charlie ya no estaba, su padre amoroso y comprensivo ya no podría ayudarla. Sabía que aunque regresara a refugiarse a un cementerio él ya no llegaría a salvarla—. _Brilla más que todas las estrellas en el cielo, nunca olvides como soñar mariposa…_ —ese tema la hacía sentirse tan cerca de Charlie, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, pero tan lejos, que sentía que sus más grandes demonios la alcanzarían. Sin importar cuantos kilómetros hubiese puesto de distancia. Sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

* * *

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Si has decidido ponerle punto final a lo que te ofrecía, pues así será. Sé que me tomará tiempo hacerlo, pero soy constante y cuando me propongo algo no descanso hasta conseguirlo y estoy seguro que vas a terminar importándome una mierda Bella Swan. No eres la única mujer sobre la tierra, seguro habrán otras que sepan despertar en mí las mismas emociones, estás que se han convertido en una puta necesidad._

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, se que tarde en actualizar, pero fue por fuerza mayor, mi CPU se averió, en semana santa, no encontraba quien me la repara, hasta que la envié al técnico, no la tuve por mas de un mes, hoy en la tarde del 13 de junio, me la han entregado, por lo que ta tan, hay capi**_


	44. Capítulo No 43

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 43**

Regresaba trotando al departamento sintiéndose un poco más calmado, se había liberado ligeramente del extraño peso que se le había posado en el corazón, así como el vacío en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar, era como si el rechazo de Bella tuviese el poder para desequilibrarlo física y mentalmente.

Más de una vez tuvo que calentarse las manos con el aliento mientras atravesaba el paso peatonal, porque el frío se le había metido en cada poro. Apenas si podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo y anhelaba un poco de calor.

Se sintió reconfortado ante la calidez que le brindó el vestíbulo del edifico, aunque la intensa claridad de los fluorescentes le resultó molesta a sus pupilas. En el corredor que lo llevaba a los ascensores privados, se encontró a la familia compuesta por padre, esposa y mellizos, que vivían en la primera planta y que también eran clientes de la firma Cullen. Por cortesía les dedicó un fugaz saludo y ellos correspondieron de manera cortes.

Entró al ascensor y dejó que su cuerpo agotado descansara contra el acero inoxidable, elevó la mirada a la lámpara y cerró los ojos, sentía como el estorboso nudo en su garganta no bajaba, ni porque llorara o tragara. Estaba ahí torturándole agónicamente. Eran unas ganas de llorar que no podía erradicar. Era una tortura, querer odiar a Bella y amarla, era la peor sensación que había sentido en años.

—Si has decidido ponerle punto final a lo que te ofrecía, pues así será. Sé que me tomará tiempo hacerlo, pero soy constante y cuando me propongo algo no descanso hasta conseguirlo y estoy seguro que vas a terminar importándome una mierda Bella Swan. No eres la única mujer sobre la tierra, seguro habrán otras que sepan despertar en mí las mismas emociones, estás que se han convertido en una puta necesidad.

Sintió cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, por lo que abrió los ojos enfocando su destino que era la sala de su departamento, que le daba la bienvenida brindándole un poco más de calor, uno que verdaderamente necesitaba.

Necesitaba tomar algo caliente para que los sutiles temblores que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo se esfumaran. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue un café, pero sabía que si tomaba no podría dormir y debía levantarse temprano, había quedado con unos compañeros de la fiscalía para ir al polígono y practicar un poco, estaba seguro que debía mantener su excelente puntería.

Un té sería una pérdida de tiempo, aunado a que nunca le habían gustado. Así que su mirada se deslizó hasta el bar y la botella de whisky lo sedujo, nada mejor para entrar en calor que un poco de alcohol.

Caminó hasta el otro extremo de la sala donde se encontraba la barra que dividía al bar, buscó en el mueble una botella, eligió la etiqueta negra y agarró un vaso de cristal liso.

—Lo que no cura el whisky, no tiene cura —murmuró mientras sus pupilas bailaban siguiendo al líquido ámbar que llenaba el vaso—. Walker es hora de que me ayudes un poco.

Dejó la botella a un lado y se hizo del vaso, dándole un gran trago, sin lograr beberse todo el contenido, saboreó acostumbrándose al calor del alcohol en su garganta y sin pensarlo se bebió el resto.

El calor que le brindaba la bebida era realmente agradable, tan sólo necesitaba otro trago, largarse a su habitación, darse una ducha y dormir.

No obstante, un trago le pedía otro y otro, sentía que la bebida lo ayudaba a alivianar su pesar, más que correr por horas, más que llorar por días, más que maldecir a la eternidad.

Media botella de whisky envenenaba su sangre que corría caliente y presurosa por sus venas y la otra mitad esperaba por ser bebida. Edward no se había movido un ápice, seguía ahí con la mirada perdida en las luces que adornaban a la nocturna Manhattan.

Odiaba emborracharse, porque lo atacaban terribles alucinaciones de su más tortuoso pasado, sólo lo había hecho dos veces en sus veintisiete años y después de comprobar el poder que grandes cantidades de alcohol tenían sobre él, había decidido nunca más llegar a ese estado en el que parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo y regresar al clóset desde donde presenciaba el infierno que le tocó vivir a su madre y como en aquella oportunidad de igual manera terminaba meandose encima.

Así que decidió dejar de lado la botella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, aún tenía control sobre sus decisiones. Salió detrás de la barra mientras le bajaba el ziper a la sudadera que llevaba puesta, se la quitó y la lanzó sobre un sillón que se encontró de camino a su habitación.

En ese momento la risa de Bella irrumpía en el lugar proveniente desde algún rincón del departamento. Se detuvo en su andar, cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración, porque estaba seguro que era su subconsciente que le estaba haciendo una maldita jugada. Reanudó su paso, pero ya no era un eco encerrado en el espacio, ahora era una visión de ella sentada en el último escalón esperándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso eres una maldita bruja? Si no quieres nada conmigo, entonces no me jodas la vida.

Sintió la necesidad de regresar por la botella porque estaba resuelto a ahogar el recuerdo de esa mujer, a costa de lo que fuera. Sin titubear se hizo de la que estaba casi a la mitad y agarró otra etiqueta negra y se fue a su habitación. Decidido a emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento.

No era la manera más inteligente de las decisiones, pero la rabia que le causaba la ausencia de Bella le robaba cualquier indicio de sensatez.

Jasper había pasado a buscar a Alice por la universidad para llevarla a cenar como habían pautado en una de sus largas conversaciones por teléfono.

Mientras degustaban su comida japonesa en Kai, crecía en ellos la necesidad de pasar la noche juntos, ya que las complicaciones personales en las que se habían vistos envueltos ambos no les había permitido tener encuentros íntimos.

Alice tentó a la suerte y mientras esperaban el plato principal decidió llamar a su madre dejándole a ella la tarea de convencer a su padre para que le permitiera pasar la noche con su novio.

—Tu padre no viene esta noche a casa, así que puedes estar tranquila cariño. Saluda a Jasper de mi parte.

Esa fue la respuesta de Sulpicia al otro lado de la línea. Alice agradeció la confianza que su madre le brindaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que su padre había hecho costumbre no ir a dormir los viernes a la casa y no aparecía hasta los sábados justo a la hora para almorzar. Lo que le hacía suponer que tenía una amante fija. El restaurante se encontraba bastante cerca del departamento de Jasper por lo que decidieron regresar caminando tomados de la mano.

—Creo que debimos ir a un hotel. Sé que Ed no quiere verme y no quiero obligarlo a un desagradable encuentro —dijo Alice, con la mirada al frente mientras su mano unida a la de Jasper se balanceaba ligeramente en un tierno jugueteo.

—Algún día tendrán que encontrarse, deben conversar como los hermanos que son.

—Jasper, ya sabes que Ed no lo considera de esa manera.

—Es tu deber hacérselo saber. Sé que le tienes cariño, y que lo quieres como a un hermano, mucho antes de saber que los unían lazos de sangre.

—No se me hará difícil decirle hermano, quiero hacerlo —sonrió tímidamente anclando la vista en la de su novio—. Confieso que después de asimilarlo, me hace feliz que así sea. No sé cómo pasaron las cosas, pero sé que su mamá era una buena persona, siempre creí que había sido una intrusa en mi familia y siento haber sido rencorosa. Mi padre la quería y yo sentía celos de ese amor. Tanto como para querer desaparecer de su vida. —bajó la mirada a la punta de sus zapatos sintiéndose realmente apenada, por los sentimientos que alguna vez la embargaron.

Jasper detuvo sus pasos y se volvió frente a ella, con una de sus manos le tomó la barbilla instándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No eres perfecta Alice, no eres un ser completamente bueno. Eres humana, con defectos y virtudes, con aciertos y equivocaciones. No todo depende exclusivamente de ti, también es culpa de quienes nos rodean. Ellos también fallaron al ocultarnos situaciones tan amargas —le regaló una sonrisa y le besó la frente al ver que ella aceptaba cada una de sus palabras—. Así que no tienes porqué sentirte mal —dejó libre en gran suspiro y le sonrió con franqueza—. Vamos que no pretendo hacer la adaptación de Titanic.

Alice se carcajeó y le golpeó de manera juguetona el brazo. Entraron al ascensor privado y aprovecharon la calidez del lugar para quitarse los pesados abrigos. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran en el piso escucharon un eco musical el que se intensificó cuando el departamento de los primos Cullen les daba la bienvenida.

Jasper recorrió con la mirada el lugar sintiéndose extrañado al encontrarse todas las luces encendidas y el estruendo que creaba Muse con su rock alternativo que hacía vibrar los cristales del lugar. Estaba seguro que no tardarían en llamar desde conserjería para ponerle la queja de alguno de los vecinos.

Los ojos grises de Alice observaban expectante hacia la segunda planta del lugar, era más que evidente que la música alterablemente alta provenía de una de las habitaciones de la parte superior del departamento y no debía ser adivina para deducir que era de la de Edward.

Se reservaba las ganas de decirle a Jasper que su hermano era realmente extraño, siempre había demostrado ser mesurado con sus acciones y esa actitud era contraproducente con lo que hasta ahora conocía de él.

—Sólo está de buen humor —le dijo Japer en voz alta para que pudiese escuchar, mientras le guiñaba un ojo en un gesto divertido.

—Creo que me he dado cuenta —masculló Alice, no obstante su novio logró entenderle al leerle los labios.

—Vamos a la habitación para que te pongas un poco más cómoda —le sugirió tomándole la mano y guiándola al segundo piso.

ALice agradeció con una sonrisa ya que habían caminado varias cuadras y ella tenía unos zapatos de tacón considerablemente alto que ya la estaban torturando.

—Tanto como para cantar —dijo Alice sonriendo cómplice al escuchar la voz de Samuel atravesar las paredes del lugar, entonando el tema de Muse que era un claro reproche en el cual le dejaba claro a una mujer que había perdido la oportunidad que le había dado, confesando amargamente que ya no sería nada para él.

—Al parecer que está más inspirado de la normal —dijo extrañado con una sonrisa pícara—. Estoy seguro que los vecinos no pretenden escuchar sus desatinos musicales. Le pediré un poco de prudencia.

Alice asintió mientras se bajaba de sus zapatos, sus pies descansaron placenteramente en la alfombra blanca y no pudo evitar remover los dedos para relajarlos, enterrándolos en la suave lana.

En Jasper era costumbre no anunciarse antes de entrar a la habitación de Edward, era un mal hábito que nunca podría erradicar y estaba completamente seguro que aunque lo hiciera sólo perdería el tiempo porque su primo no lo escucharía.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un vaso de cristal volando y sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que se estrellara y se hiciera añicos contra el inmenso retrato de Bella que adornaba su habitación por la que volaron pedazos de vidrio. Uno de los ojos de la mujer en el mural quedó con un manchón líquido y astillas de cristal.

En un rápido visaje divisó a Edward al otro extremo de la habitación, sólo llevaba el pantalón de chándal, estaba sudoroso y realmente afectado por el alcohol.

Jasper inmediatamente cerró la puerta y con una gran sonrisa fingida se dirigió a su novia que se había sobresaltado por el estruendo que por un momento opacó el inclemente solo de guitarra.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alice tragando en seco, para pasar el nerviosismo—. ¿Eso fue contigo? Debiste anunciarte primero.

—No, eso no fue conmigo, eso fue con Bella.

— ¡Va a lastimarla! —casi gritó alarmada.

—Me expliqué mal, fue con un retrato de Bella. Seguramente han discutido una vez más, tal vez ya apareció… no sé qué pensar, pero no tengo dudas que el estado de Edward se debe a esa mujer. —se acercó hasta Alice y le delineó el borde de la cara con la yema de sus dedos para tranquilizarla—. Préstame tu bufanda —le pidió soltando el nudo de la prenda blanca que protegía el cuello de Alice.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó temerosa.

—A tratar de robarle la botella a la pantera, no puedo dejarlo que siga cayendo en ese pozo sin fondo o no sólo terminará destrozando su habitación, lo hará con todo el departamento.

—Ten cuidado, los hombres cuando están ebrios son agresivos.

—Tranquila, entra a la habitación —le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla—. En unos minutos estaré contigo.

Alice asintió en silencio, no obstante se sentía nerviosa. No quería que Jasper se arriesgara de esa manera, pero estaba segura que no lograría convencerlo de que desistiera en su ayuda hacia Edward.

Jasper abrió la puerta de la habitación de su primo una vez más y antes de entrar agitó la bufanda blanca.

—Vengo en son de paz —dijo en voz alta asomando medio cuerpo y percatándose de que en la habitación de Edward parecía que se hubiese librado una batalla campal.

—Largo de aquí Jasper, fuera de mi vista —le exigió paseándose por la habitación con la botella de whisky en la mano, como una pantera enjaulada y enfurecida. El influjo de la respiración lo mostraba como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

Jasper hizo caso omiso a las exigencias de Edward e irrumpió por completo en la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue silenciar el lugar porque el estruendo musical lo aturdía cada vez más.

—No voy a salir de aquí. Dame la botella —se la pidió haciéndole un ademán.

Edward le dio un largo trago a la bebida haciéndolo directamente de la botella, para después limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Jasper déjame en paz, no me jodas, no me revientes las bolas y lárgate —le dijo encarándolo y los ojos aún le ardían ante la ira y las lágrimas.

Jasper observó una botella vacía sobre la cama y eso irremediablemente lo llenó de preocupación.

— ¡Dame la puta botella! —le ordenó a punto de grito—. No sé por qué estás comportándote como un imbécil, pero esa no es la solución —dijo acercándose decidido a arrebatarle por la fuerza la botella, pero no permitiría que su primo siguiera envenenándose la sangre de esa manera.

— ¡Qué mierda te importa mi comportamiento! —vociferó abriéndose de brazos sin soltar la botella.

—Me importa que estás borracho y no puedes seguir tomando de esa manera. Ya has hecho suficientes destrozos —le hizo saber mirando la habitación—. Y terminarás haciéndote daño —se aceró tanto como para plantársele en el frente e intentar quitarle la botella, pero su primo no lo permitió.

—Casi, casi me creo tu puta preocupación —dijo con sarcasmo—. Estoy jodido, completa y absolutamente jodido, así que puedes largarte y dejarme solo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Edward? Deja de actuar de esta manera, creí que el inmaduro de la familia era yo —razonó con desasosiego.

—No me pasa nada, no me pasa nada.

A Jasper no le dio tiempo de advertir lo que Edward haría y apenas vio el visaje de la botella pasar muy cerca de su cabeza, pensó que iba a agredirlo no obstante el blanco una vez más fue la fotografía de Rachell. Cerró los ojos y dejó libre un suspiro para drenar el nerviosismo que le causó la repentina actitud de su primo, que rápidamente se le perdió de vista.

Al girar medio cuerpo ya Edwardcon rapidez hacía pedazos el lienzo que había sido blanco de sus ataques.

Jasper corrió y lo agarró por la cintura alejándolo un poco, porque aunque tuviese los zapatos deportivos podría hacerse daño con los cristales rotos esparcidos por la habitación.

Forcejeó con Edward aunque sabía que no sería fácil, pero no podía darse por vencido y luchó tanto como pudo, hasta que logró tirarlo a la cama.

—Ed, cálmate o te voy a partir la cara —le amenazó imponiendo toda su fuerza e inmovilizándolo. En ese momento fue testigo de las lágrimas que rodaban por las sienes de su primo—. Tranquilo —le pidió una vez más al verlo un poco más calmado.

—Déjame —le dijo dándole un manotón una vez que Jasper se había confiado, se incorporó quedando sentado al borde de la cama, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin poder evitarlo sollozó y la vergüenza que sentía por mostrarse tan jodidamente vulnerable no era suficiente para que su llanto menguara—. Soy un completo maricón, un maricón que se siente vacío, la muy maldita me mandó a la mierda y me duele que lo haya hecho. Me duele Jasper —confesó ahogado por las lágrimas que en un vano intento empezaba a limpiarse.

—Edward, sólo es un mal entendido —lo consoló Jasper a su lado sin atreverse a tocarlo porque pensaría que lo hacía por lastima y eso su primo lo odiaba—. Bella está confundida, dale tiempo.

—No, no le voy a dar ni un segundo más, le di tiempo suficiente, se lo di. Fui paciente, traté de comprenderla pero nada justifica que se haya ido sin escucharme.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Ed? No había ningún tipo de problema porque ella lo supiera. Entiendo que nos lo ocultaras a nosotros porque definitivamente el viejo iba a intervenir, pero ¿por qué no confiar en Bella? ¿Para qué le ocultaste algo que no le afectaba a ella en nada? —cuestionó Jasper tratando de ser comprensivo.

—Por miedo… con Bella sentía miedo, tanto como para no decirle que la amo, no sé por qué maldita razón ella no quería escucharlo y temía arruinar la relación. No sé en qué momento empecé a temer que ella se alejara y que me dejará solo con este sentimiento que me embarga y que ahora me consume —hablaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y su impotencia crecía cada vez más—. Todo esto es patético, es tan putamente vergonzoso. Ni siquiera sé cómo lidiar con todo lo que me pasa —ancló la mirada ahogada por las lágrimas en la de su primo—. Quiero que Bella se joda, quiero que me importe una mierda, porque ni si quiera merece ser la causante de este degradante espectáculo que estoy dando. Suponía que sólo sería un juego. Mi intención no era más que arrebatársela a Vulturi y la muy hija de puta me dio una nueva sensación con la que me sentía muy bien, esa extraordinaria sensación que me embargaba cuando estaba con ella y me alcanzaba para sobrellevar mis problemas personales, pero que sin ella se convierte en una jodida tortura… Sé que no vas a entenderme, no sé si quiera para qué te cuento todo esto.

Jasper lo miró en silencio por varios segundos y tuvo que tragar en seco en dos oportunidades para que la agonía que lo atascaba le permitiera ser el apoyo que su primo necesitaba. Edward estaba jodido, no sólo se había guardado el amor que siente por Bella, sino también todo lo que verdaderamente había pasado con su madre y que era algo realmente perturbador.

—Porque lo necesitas, necesitas sacarte toda esa mierda que te consume Edward. No sabía cuáles eran tus planes con Bella y creo que no fueron los más justos, no para ella. ¿Qué culpa tenía?

—No tenía culpa, no pensaba hacerle daño. No soy tan maldito, sólo quería alejarla de Vulturi para joderle la existencia a él, pero todo cambió, suponía que Bella no sería más que un par de cogidas, dos buenos revolcones serían suficientes, pero mucho antes de que eso sucediera ya la miraba de otra manera.

—Primo estás jodido —confesó soltando un suspiro.

—Estoy seguro de eso. Me pidió que la olvidara, para ella es fácil porque nunca le importé una mierda, no tendrá que luchar con el vacío que siento en el pecho… es una sensación de pérdida que sólo había sentido una vez en mi vida y de la cual aún no me repongo.

—Sí le importas Edward, esa mujer está loca por ti y se le nota a millas de distancia. Ahora sólo esta dolida, pero ya verás que tampoco podrá lidiar con ese vacío que tu ausencia le provoca y terminará buscándote. No soy un experto en cuestiones del amor, pero ¿acaso ha existido mujer alguna que no quiera estar con los Cullen? —le dijo guiñándole un ojo tratando de alentar a Edward.

—Ya no alimentes falsas esperanzas, será peor si eso no pasa. Prefiero batallar contra el puto sentimiento hasta erradicarlo y que ella se vaya a la mierda. No sabe querer y no deja que nadie la quiera, está más jodida que yo y eso no puede superarlo. Yo intenté comprenderla porque quería tenerla a mi lado, por primera vez en la vida quería tener definitivamente a mi lado a una mujer que no fuera mi madre y Bella lo arruinó, arruinó todo. Se burló de mis sentimientos, ya no quiero que me sigan lastimando —dijo son resolución y se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose cansado, verdaderamente cansado—. Ni mucho menos que interfieran en mis decisiones. Yo decidí que haría justicia por la muerte de mi madre, ella se lo merece, es la única que merece que de todo de mí, porque prácticamente se sacrificó para salvarme, ha sido el único ser que verdaderamente me ha mostrado lealtad y amor. Estoy seguro que Bella es reemplazable, mi madre no.

—Entiendo, pero Ed el problema aquí no es de elección entre dos mujeres. Puedes hacer justicia, quiero que hagas justicia por lo que le pasó a mi tía Elizabeth, y me importa una mierda si tienes que encerrar al padre de la mujer que quiero. Pero también puedes luchar por Bella, por lo que sientes por ella, deben hablar y aclarar la situación. Estoy seguro que si Bella sabe lo que verdaderamente pasó entenderá.

—Ella lo sabe, yo mismo se lo confesé, hace algunos días. Después de la muerte de Charlie. Le dije lo que le habían hecho a mi madre, sólo le oculte lo que me unía a Vulturi y que él estaba involucrado. Luché contra el sufrimiento que me causa hablar del asesinato de mi madre, pero Bella al parecer le importa una mierda, porque no me ha comprendido, prefirió juzgarme, largarse y mandar a que Esme me dijera por teléfono que ya no había nada entre nosotros. ¿Crees que eso sea honorable? No tiene justificación alguna y aún así la estuve esperando para darle explicaciones que no debería. Suponía que si me quería confiaría en mí.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las sienes en una evidente expresión de ese sufrimiento que le causaba saber que la única mujer por la que había sentido diferente lo había abandonado. Al cerrar los ojos sentía que todo le daba vuelta y una extraña sensación que se balanceaba al sentirse pesado, pero al mismo tiempo ligero, así como tampoco podía controlar su lengua, aunque la sintiese más pesada, que lo exponía de la manera más vulnerable delante de su primo.

—No sé qué hacer para ayudarte —murmuró Jasper cómplice del dolor de Edward.

—No hay nada que hacer. Déjame solo, quiero descansar —dijo tratando de incorporarse pero el alcohol se había concentrado en su sangre obligándolo a que su capacidad de moverse fuese más complicada.

—Está bien, pero no creo conveniente que te quedes en esta habitación podrías lastimarte con los cristales rotos, mejor te acompaño a una de las de la planta baja.

—Aquí estoy bien Jasper, no es necesario que me guíes, que no soy un mocoso —desistió de levantarse y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio y Edward también hasta que terminó por quedarse dormido.

Jasper se quedó observando los girones de lienzo que colgaban unos más largos que otros, no se movió un ápice sin antes asegurarse de que su primo se encontrara profundamente dormido. Entonces se levantó y se puso a recoger los cristales más grandes y que podrían causarle daño. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —susurró Alice desde el quicio de la puerta, desviando la mirada hacia su hermano que estaba acostado con los brazos abiertos y las piernas fuera de la cama.

—No es necesario, ya casi termino aquí —dijo levantando el sillón vino tinto—. Sólo organizo un poco para que no se haga daño si despierta en un rato y estoy seguro que lo hará aturdido o mejor dicho aún borracho —hablaba en voz baja.

—Bueno, podríamos evitar que se despierte si lo ponemos un poco más cómodo —sugirió acercándose sigilosamente a la cama y se puso de cuclillas—. Encárgate de que no queden cristales —Alice deshizo los nudos de los cordones de los zapatos deportivos de Edward y se los quitó ante la mirada inexpresiva de Jasper.

—Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto —dijo colocando los cristales en la papelera.

—Yo no lo siento. Lo único que siento es el sufrimiento de Ed, no lo merece. No sé qué pensar Jasper, pero me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que piensas. Lo que verdaderamente piensas de todo esto. —se puso de pie y agarró una de las almohadas que estaba en el suelo.

—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció Jasper al ver que ella luchaba por levantarle la cabeza a Edward para ponerle la almohada debajo.

El chico, jaló a su primo acomodándolo en el centro de la cama. Mientras Alice se encargaba de colocarle debajo de la cabeza la almohada.

—Por ahora no tengo claro mis pensamientos, no sé si pueda entender a Bella.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a lo que le dijiste a Edward. Dijiste que querías que encerraran a mi padre. Jasper sólo te pido que seas sincero conmigo —solicitó con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas contenidas.

Jasper dejó libre un pesado suspiro y evadió la respuesta alejándose en busca del cobertor que yacía tirado en un rincón de la habitación lo sacudió y regresó a la cama donde Alice le ayudó a arropar a Edward.

—Será mejor que conversemos en otro lugar.

Alice aceptó con un asentimiento mientras acomodaba el cobertor sobre el cuerpo de su hermano que evidentemente había tomado más de la cuenta porque el olor a alcohol le salía por los poros. Discretamente lo observaba y ahora comprendía porque en él habían algunos gestos que se asemejaban a los de su padre, podía decir que físicamente él era más parecido que ella a su progenitor.

Salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la de Jasper, donde él empezó a desvestirse, dilatando un poco más la conversación que habían acordado.

—Si no te sientes cómodo, puedo llamar a Robert y sé que vendrá por mí —se dejó caer sentada al borde de la cama, mientras observaba a su novio lanzar la camisa sobre un sillón y se quedaba con el jean que se había desabotonado y bajado el ziper, dejando entrever su ropa interior negra.

Jasper caminó de regreso a la cama y se sentó al lado de Alice mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas, te quiero aquí esta noche. Te necesito aquí —le colocó tras la oreja los cabellos en un tierno gesto.

—Jasper yo no quiero que te sientas cohibido por mí.

—Yo no me siento cohibido por ti.

—Entonces por qué le dices a Edward cosas que a mí no, cuando todos estamos involucrados en esta situación. Necesito que seas sincero conmigo. Si sientes que esta relación no puede ser por los conflictos entre nuestras familias, yo no voy a obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado —Alice no le desviaba la mirada a Jasper aunque el corazón la estuviese ahogando con sus latidos presurosos.

—Alice acabo de decir que te quiero a mi lado, sin importar los problemas que hay entre nuestras familias, ya te lo había dicho. Seré sincero contigo, sé que crees en tu padre y tendrás tus razones, pero yo creo en mi primo. Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Si tu padre es culpable o no, eso lo decidirán ante un tribunal, pero yo no puedo creer cien por ciento en la inocencia de tu padre. Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

—Él quería a tu tía, ya te lo había dicho y uno no le hace daño a lo que quiere, no de esa manera tan brutal. Mi padre no es un descorazonado para ejecutar un acto tan atroz.

—Puede que así sea, pero si Edward tiene razón, sí él tiene las pruebas fehacientes de lo sucedido… —le acunó la cara a su novia y se acercó más a ella—. Tu padre debe pagar y lo siento, lo siento por ti, por este sentimiento que hay entre los dos, pero no sería justo que siga en libertad alguien que ha hecho daño de la manera en que lo hizo.

—No sería fácil, mantener una relación en tales circunstancias —susurró bajando la mirada.

—No creo que tengas que condicionar nuestra relación a un veredicto de alguien que puede ser culpable o inocente.

—Es que es de esa manera Jasper, si mi padre es inocente tú no vas a querer estar conmigo y si es culpable tampoco querrás.

—Yo ahora pienso que tu padre es culpable y mi corazón igual se desboca emocionado cuando te beso. Si tu padre resulta inocente estoy completamente seguro que seguirás descontrolando mis latidos.

—Todo esto es tan complicado —dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y Jasper las atrapó con sus pulgares.

—No te compliques, no lo hagas —murmuró buscando la boca de su novia y le regaló varios toques de labios, mientras la besaba le tomó una de las manos a Alice y se la llevó al pecho—. Siente, igual está descontrolado y admito que tengo miedo, miedo a que no decidas hacerle frente a esta situación y quieras huir cobardemente como lo hizo Bella. Mientras escuchaba a Edward arrepentirse por no haberle confesado a Bella que la amaba, decidí que eso a mí no me pasaría y que te haría saber cada vez que pueda cuanto te quiero y que los problemas que nos rodean los mandaría a la mierda.

Alice le cerró el cuello con los brazos y se entregó a ese beso, a las sensaciones que Jasper despertaba en ella con su boca vagando sobre la suya, así como las manos grandes y fuertes que le calentaban el cuerpo con caricias.

Él disipaba las dudas que oscurecían sus sentimientos. No era fácil lo que estaban pasando, pero lucharía. Estaba decidida a demostrar que podía ser fuerte, muy fuerte y afrontar con entereza el mayor de los obstáculos que podrían tener en la relación.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Igual no lo hubieses permitido, me has protegido, has cuidado de mí, me has aconsejado y no lo merezco. Yo en tu lugar te hubiese odiado, te habría rechazado o como mínimo te habría hecho daño, pero no lo hiciste, aún cuando yo te reclamé y no tenía el derecho para hacerlo, preferí juzgar sin saber realmente cómo pasaron las cosas —sollozó aferrándose con más fuerza a él—. Lo siento tanto, siento por lo que has pasado, siento por lo que estás pasando y te quiero Ed, más de lo que se puede querer a un amigo. Tal vez algo más fuerte me decía que eras mi hermano. Te quiero hermano, por favor, por favor permíteme ser tu hermana —suplicó alejándose del abrazo, pero inmediatamente le acunó el rostro a Edward para que no le desviara la mirada—. Yo no tengo la culpa, no la tengo —hablaba mientras sorbía las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza._


	45. Capítulo No 44

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 44**

La enfermera se anunciaba al golpear con sus nudillos prudentemente la puerta de madera pintada de blanco en un lugar donde los colores claros predominaban.

—Adelante —la voz femenina que se había enronquecido por los años la invitaba a pasar amablemente, por lo que la mujer de piel canela y ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreír en un claro gesto de ternura.

—Buenos días señora Vulturi —saludó con entusiasmo sin atreverse a entrar por completo a la habitación donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, Athenodora Vulturi—. Hoy le he traído una sorpresa —le hizo saber sonriente y echaba un vistazo a la persona que la acompañaba pero que esperaba en la antesala del exclusivo lugar que fungía como una casa para personas de edad avanzada y que era atendida por personal especializado en los cuidados que requerían quienes ahí convivían.

— ¿Ha venido mi nieta? —preguntó alejándose de la ventana desde donde observaba a las palomas que comían sobre una banca del jardín. Al cual no podía salir por el frío que estaba haciendo y que era verdaderamente pernicioso para sus huesos.

La mujer iba a dar la respuesta pero la persona que esperaba le hizo un ademán para que no lo hiciera y se adelantó.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó Aro formalmente, como si se dirigiese a un cliente, no obstante lo hacía con cierta distancia por la vergüenza que le causaba visitar a su madre, única y exclusivamente cuando necesitaba de ella.

En Athenodora una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el corazón le brincó emocionado al ver a su hijo. Una madre jamás juzgaría el abandono de un hijo, ella siempre lo justificaba, porque su amor iba más allá de lo que la razón podría dictar.

—Aro, hijo mío —saludó con su tono de voz amoroso y se daba cuenta de los hematomas que le adornaban el rostro—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —la preocupación se apoderó de ella de manera inmediata y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—Yo los dejo, si necesitan algo me avisan por teléfono —intervino la enfermera aferrada al pomo de la puerta.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Aro y le hizo una sutil reverencia.

La gentil mujer se despidió con una sonrisa y Aro le ayudó a su madre a tomar asiento en la cama y él arrastró un sillón frente a ella donde se sentó dejando descansar las manos en el posa brazos.

Athenodora no permitió que lo hiciera y le tomó las manos a las cuales le regaló varios besos. En momentos como es era que Aro se sentía querido, verdaderamente querido y entonces todas las emociones que giraban en su interior, atrapadas en un vórtice de dolor estallaron y se echó a llorar.

—Quiero morirme madre —dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto—. Pero soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera tengo la valentía de acabar con mi vida.

—Aro, mi pequeño Aro, no digas eso —suplicó la mujer trastocada por el dolor que veía en su hijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Déjame ayudarte. ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

El imponente y arrogante Aro Vulturi se reducía como si fuese un niño asustado, dejando que medio cuerpo descansara sobre el regazo de su madre y ella se abocó a acariciarle la espalda y los cabellos conteniendo las lágrimas que se le anidaban al ver el dolor de su hijo y eso le comprimía el corazón.

—Yo mismo me lo he hecho, las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. He sido un imbécil, nunca supe qué hacer, mi padre tenía razón nunca supe cómo ser un hombre responsable y busqué las soluciones más estúpidas a mis problemas.

—Aro, sabes que siempre he pensado que tu padre fue muy duro contigo. Él quería que fueras como él, pero no te ayudó lo suficiente y trataste de que se sintiera orgulloso de ti.

—En ese afán acabé con mi vida, con lo mejor que tenía en mi vida. Madre no fue un accidente, no fue un accidente… me mataron a Eli, la lastimaron y Ethan ha aparecido, me recuerda y me odia —confesó convulso por el llanto, mientras su madre intentaba consolarlo—. Algunas veces lo creí muerto, no podía concebir que hubiese desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Ningún registro me decía dónde estaba mi hijo.

—Lo sé, sé que Ethan ha aparecido y que es un hombre hermoso, se parece a su padre —dijo tratando de reconfortar a su hijo, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, sin embargo la voz le vibraba.

Aro se incorporó un poco, para mirar a su madre a los ojos. Sintiéndose extrañado y asustado al mismo tiempo ante la confesión que acababa de hacerle su progenitora.

—Has leído la noticia que reseñaron los diarios —aseguró sintiéndose más apenado con su madre, ya que no pensaba decirle lo que le habían hecho al amor de su vida, ni mucho menos que lo culpaban a él de un acto tan vil—. Lo viste en las fotografías.

Athenodora negó con la cabeza haciéndolo muy lentamente.

—No, yo no he leído ningunas noticias —no pudo controlar la sonrisa cargada de ternura que se le formó en los labios—. Él ha venido. Lo ha hecho tres veces, debía ser un secreto entre nosotros.

— ¿Te ha hecho preguntas? ¿Te ha tratado mal? Él me odia madre y quiere encarcelarme. Está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—No, Ethan no me ha hecho preguntas. La primera vez que vino lo hizo con Alice. Fue suficiente con que me dijera su apellido y el parecido contigo que es innegable, supe inmediatamente que era mi nieto, lo que confirmé cuando Alice me dijo que eran primos. Ese día los acompañó otro chico, uno rubio.

—Sé quién es. Es Jasper Cullen, madre ese hombre ha seducido a mi hija, sé que Ethan se lo ha pedido. Quieren hacerme sufrir porque a mi hijo el odio no lo deja ver más allá de sus propias conclusiones.

—No te equivoques una vez más Aro —le aconsejó con dulzura, pero siendo contundente—. Ese chico quiere a Alice, he visto como la mira y Ethan no pretende hacerle daño a su hermana. Es un buen chico, podría decir que no ha cambiado nada. Bueno ahora no simula saber jugar ajedrez, ya sabe. Las dos veces que ha venido sin decirnos nada hemos hecho un pacto de silencio y sólo jugamos ajedrez. Estoy segura que él tiene la certeza de que yo sé que es mi nieto —dijo la mujer al recordar a ese niño que algunas veces iba a visitar en la casa de su hijo y la invitaba a jugar ajedrez porque sabía que era lo que le gustaba y fingía jugarlo muy bien porque hasta se concentraba, al final haciéndole jaque mate inexistente y ella felizmente lo dejaba ganar.

Athenodora, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su marido le exigiera tanto a su hijo, tanto como para echarlo de casa para que cumpliera con la responsabilidad de brindarle estabilidad a su familia. Quería hacerlo responsable de las acciones que Aro había cometido en pleno enamoramiento.

No le brindó ayuda a su hijo, por el contrario cuando se enteró que la chica que se había de traído de Brasil, y había metido a vivir en su propia habitación, estaba embarazada fue cuando le exigió que buscara un lugar porque no lo quería en casa haciéndolos partícipes de una responsabilidad que era únicamente de él.

Aro la miraba desconcertado y aturdido, no lograba hilar palabras que pudiesen explicar los sentimientos que lo embargaban, pero lo que más reinaba en él era la incertidumbre, porque dudaba de la capacidad de raciocinio de su madre. Tal vez estaba una vez más mezclando pasado y presente; no pudo evitar que el nudo en su garganta se acrecentara.

—No estoy tan enferma como crees —alegó al advertir en la mirada de su hijo, lo que pensaba—. Que olvide dónde dejo la aguja de tejer o alguna otra cosa no quiere decir que haya perdido la razón. Sé lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que tienes pensado hacer para ganarte nuevamente a tu hijo? —preguntó mirando indiscretamente el pómulo derecho de su hijo en un moretón que se extendía hasta el ojo.

—No puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo acercármele, me ha puedo una orden de alejamiento. Piensa que mandé a matar a su madre.

— ¿Y tú lo hiciste? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Elizabeth? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Aro la encaró por varios segundos y empezó a negar con la cabeza, mucho antes de dar respuesta verbal.

—Ni siquiera tienes por qué preguntarlo madre. Elizabeth ha sido la única mujer a la que he amado. ¿Cómo podría mandar a que le hicieran daño? Tienes que creerme madre, eres la única persona que conoce mi pasado, sabes que yo amaba a mi familia —una vez más las lágrimas se le desbordaban—. Si tan sólo pudiese devolver el tiempo evitaría tantas cosas. De lo único que no me arrepiento es de Alice, amo a mi hija y siento que también la estoy perdiendo.

—Hay cosas que uno no puede revertir como el tiempo o las palabras dichas. Aunque hagas lo que hagas, no podrás hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Es como ese jarrón que se rompe, que aunque te esmeres de recoger los pedazos y pongas todo tu empeño en reconstruirlos igual quedarán las fracturas, o el agua que derramas, jamás podrás recoger la misma cantidad. Lo hecho, hecho está, pero queda en tus manos seguir lanzando al suelo los jarrones o soltando palabras sin pensar —levantó una de sus manos temblorosas al rostro de Aro y le regaló una tierna caricia—. No te dejes llevar por tus impulsos y trata de conocer a tu hijo, aun cuando él no te lo permita. Sé que es de buen corazón y no le hará daño a su hermana.

—No sé qué hacer madre. Estoy viviendo un infierno. ¿Tanto daño he hecho? Ahora Sulpicia quiere separarse de mí, mi hijo quiere encarcelarme, mi hija me cree un asesino. ¿Cómo podré seguir adelante con todo esto?

—Como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Aro, tu vida dejó de ser fácil desde el momento en que te enamoraste en Brasil, aún así seguiste luchando. Demostraste que podías velar por una familia.

—Mi vida no era fácil, pero era feliz. Tenía a la mujer que amaba y a mi hijo… ahora es extremadamente difícil y no tengo nada, absolutamente nada.

—Son las consecuencias de las decisiones equivocadas que tomaste en tu vida. No me gusta hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que te lo dije. Te lo advertí hijo, no tenías que hacer tantas tonterías por orgullo, por demostrarle a tu padre algo que no podías ser. Querías éxito, pero ya ves el precio que pagaste —le reprochó el proceder de sus acciones, que no escucharon los sabios consejos maternales.

—Fui un imbécil, un completo imbécil. Y ahora Ethan apareció en mi vida cuando ya me había resignado, cuando ya no lo necesitaba y ha reabierto heridas que tanto me costaron sanar.

—Tal vez ha aparecido para mejor, pero no será fácil. Tienes que luchar, demostrar ahora cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por recuperar a tu hijo.

—No sé cuánto podré dar madre. Todo esto es completamente absurdo. Es increíble, aunque me esté pasando no logro entenderlo —murmuró las últimas palabras y aunque su madre siguiera regalándole su ternura a través de las caricias, no lograba serenarlo.

—Sé que podrás. —Athenodora estudió detenidamente el rostro de su hijo y no podía evitar sufrir al verlo tan abatido, no sólo emocionalmente sino que también de manera física—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Fue Ethan quien te hizo eso?

—No, fue un accidente. Nada tiene que ver con Ethan —rehuyó a la mirada de su madre y con cautela recorrió con la vista el lugar que aunque contaba con todas las comodidades, gritaba la soledad que acompañaba a su madre.

—Aro, no me ocultes las cosas. Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Deja ya el tonto orgullo, estás viejo para eso.

—Fue uno de los hijos del desgraciado de Carlisle. Estoy seguro que él le ordenó que lo hiciera.

—Sigues odiando a ese hombre, sin razón, porque no tienes certeza. Siempre te dejaste llevar por tus incontrolables celos.

—Madre no puedes saberlo, Carlisle sofocaba a su hermana. El mes que estuve en Brasil no quería dejarla un segundo. Ella tenía que escaparse, porque su hermano estaba empeñado en meterle por los ojos al infeliz de Eleazar… —hablaba con las mismas sensaciones de ese chico de 22 años que quedó deslumbrado por Elizabeth Cullen en Brasil.

—No entiendo. ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que Elezar y Elizabeth eran novios? Entonces era necesario que compartieran tiempo —alegó la mujer recordando una de las tantas conversaciones a las que se vieron expuestos cuando su hijo regresó de sus vacaciones con un chica a la que metió a vivir en su casa.

—Sí lo eran, pero no porque Elizabeth lo amara. Ella cedió porque su hermano así lo quería, a Elezar sólo lo veía como un amigo, nada más. Cuando la conocí llevaban cinco meses de noviazgo y aún así yo fui su primer hombre.

No pudo evitar llenarse de orgullo al recordar ese encuentro en playa Prainha, cuando les tocó quedarse a pasar la noche porque el camino de regreso era realmente largo, más de dos horas caminando, ya que hasta esa playa no llegaba transporte público y al ser un día de semana se encontraba prácticamente solitario y no encontraron a alguien con vehículo propio que los sacara de ese pequeño paraíso, aguas azules y arena blanca, escondido tras colinas selváticas.

El deseo que ambos sentían era más fuerte que la razón y sin un método anticonceptivo seguro, ella se entregó a él con el sol poniéndose, era como si el astro rey quisiera sumergirse en las cálidas aguas, así como él se sumergía en la hermosa Elizabeth y aunque sabían que corrían el mayor de los riesgos nada pudo evitar que sus sentimientos los arrastraran a tres encuentros sexuales durante el tiempo que estuvieron alejados del mundo: consecuencia, un varón que lo enamoró y lo llenó de orgullo con tan sólo verlo la primera vez.

— ¿Entonces por qué dudabas? —preguntó la madre con una tierna sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

—Me llenaba de celos. Aunque me traje a Elizabeth a casa algo me decía que iba a perderla y no quería. Ese miedo nunca logré vencerlo y a la final no era sólo miedo, era la certeza de que tarde o temprano me dejaría vacío —esbozó con voz temblorosa mientras se tragaba las lágrimas que le ahogaban la garganta.

Athenodora no dijo nada sólo le tomó fuertemente una mano a su hijo de esa manera brindándole el consuelo que él necesitaba. Estaba segura que el dolor lo consumía internamente, casi veinte años en los cuales había sufrido en silencio.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Murmullos de voces masculinas que provenían de la planta baja del departamento, fueron los que poco a poco sacaron a Alice de su plácido sueño, aún con los ojos cerrados rodó en la cama y antes de notar la ausencia de su novio distinguió la voz en la conversación que se llevaba en el exterior.

Abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en el techo aguzando el oído para poder escuchar lo que los primos conversaban, porque estaba segura que la otra voz era la de Edward.

No era mucho lo que podía entender, pero de ese borbotón de palabras que se escuchaban lejanas supo que Jasper iría por comida. Desvió la mirada al reloj digital que estaba en la mesa de noche y supuso que por la hora debía ser almuerzo.

Se desperezó, estirando su cuerpo y salió de la cama con destino al baño, donde empezó a ducharse tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no incomodar a Edward con su presencia.

Al salir buscó en su bolso la ropa que había llevado, se vistió y se sentó al borde de la cama a peinarse los cabellos concentrándose en la simple tarea.

El silencio que había quedado después de la salida de Jasper fue cortado por el sonido de agua al caer y estaba segura que era la regadera de la habitación de Edward.

Abstraída en el único ruido que irrumpía en el lugar, se dividió el cabello a la mitad y empezó a armarse dos trenzas una a cada lado, sus dedos detuvieron el trenzado cuando los sonoros sollozos de Edward la trastocaron. Lloraba abiertamente como si sufriera una perdida y a parte de su padre nunca había escuchado a un hombre llorar de tal manera.

El llanto de Edward le oprimía el corazón tanto que le costaba respirar y fue consciente de que ella misma estaba luchando con las ganas de llorar. En medio del sufrimiento él esbozaba algunas palabras que no lograba entender pero suponía que debía ser por Bella.

Se quedó inmóvil con el corazón brincándole en la garganta y batallando con las ganas de correr a la habitación de su hermano para consolarlo, pero temía que si irrumpía en un momento tan íntimo terminaría recibiendo el mismo rechazo que obtuvo de su padre.

Con gran dificultad terminó sus trenzas y poco a poco el llanto en la habitación de al lado fue menguando, hasta que una vez más un silencio ensordecedor reinaba en el lugar.

Su peinado quedó listo y ella siguió en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué hacer, removiéndose incómodamente de vez en cuando en la cama, hasta que se llenó de seguridad y se puso de pie, sin detenerse a pensar salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la puerta de la de Edward, con el aliento atascado en la garganta tocó en tres oportunidades anunciándose, iba a intentarlo una vez más cuando el chico le abrió la puerta vistiendo un pantalón de chándal azul y una camiseta de algodón blanca.

El rostro de Edward evidenciaba que había llorado y aunado a eso se dejó ver la sorpresa.

—Hola Ed —saludó en voz baja y esquivándole la mirada, no quiso quedarse con la vista anclada en el rostro masculino para no incomodarlo.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —indagó y su voz se sentía extremadamente ronca—. Jasper no está, salió por el almuerzo.

—Llegué anoche, pasé la noche aquí. Estaba en la habitación de Jasper, desperté y no estaba —explicó agarrándose inconscientemente le cordón de su pantalón de lino y se lo enrollaba en uno de los dedos.

— ¿Estabas aquí? —el susurro de Edwatf estaba cargado de vergüenza.

En ese preciso momento quiso darse contra las paredes, sintiéndose completamente estúpido, tanto esperar a que Jasper se largara para que su primo no fuese testigo de su debilidad. De que no era más que un maricón llorando por los rincones por culpa de una mujer y Alice lo había escuchado. Sentía que su orgullo se estrellaba aparatosamente contra el suelo y se hacía mierda.

—Eh, sí ¿Jasper no te lo dijo?

—No, él no me dijo que ahora cada vez que tienen oportunidad tienen sexo en mis narices —alegó tratando de recuperar su autocontrol e imponer su mal humor.

—No tuvimos sexo —contestó mucho antes de que pudiese amarrarse la lengua. Se arrepintió por ser tan impulsiva y empezó a balbucear lo que podría ser su aclaratoria.

—No me importa lo que hagan o dejen se hacer —intervino quitándole peso a su comentario anterior.

—Sí te importa y ahora lo entiendo. Lo siento Ed. Siento haber irrumpido de esa manera en tu oficina… —no tenía idea de cómo empezar esa conversación que debía tener con su hermano, cuando él la interrumpió.

—Está bien, no te preocupes Alice, ya todo está aclarado —sus palabras y postura incomoda evidenciaban que no quería hablar del tema.

— ¿Qué está aclarado? —inquirió encarándolo al sentirse molesta porque todo el mundo la hacía a un lado como si fuese una estúpida—. Por favor Ws… necesito que hablemos, por favor —suplicó la atención de él.

—No quiero hablar ahora Alice, me duele la cabeza.

—No quieres hablar ahora, ni nunca. Ese es tu problema Ed que no hablas y cuando quieres hacerlo ya es demasiado tarde —una vez más se dejó llevar por su impulsividad y no pudo contener las palabras, pecando de imprudente. No obstante Edward no la echó de del lugar, su rostro mostró desconcierto.

Lo que ella no sabía era que él tenía una gran laguna mental de todo lo que le había confesado a Jasper la noche anterior.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar Alice? No es mucho lo que te pueda contar, porque no quiero que terminemos discutiendo.

—Necesito que hablemos, prometo no presionarte. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, no sé por qué todos me hacen a un lado, cuando también estoy involucrada en todo esto —protestó ante la falta de consideración de Edward.

Edward soltó un sonoro suspiro y la miró a los ojos hasta que ella tuvo que desviarle la mirada.

—Está bien, hablemos —dijo como si esa fuese la última de sus opciones. Dio un paso fuera de la habitación y le señaló un sofá grafito que se encontraba en el pasillo, invitándola a sentarse.

Alice acató la petición de Edward; se encontraba tan ansiosa y nerviosa que el corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente, estaba casi segura que él podía escucharlo.

Edward se sentó a su lado dejando un poco de distancia entre ellos, esa que se interponía desde el momento en que él se enteró de la relación que ella mantenía con Jasper.

—Bien tú dirás —la alentó ante el mutismo de Alice y era ella la que quería hablar no él.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, recorrió el rostro de Edward una y otra vez detenidamente, sin saber qué decir. No tenía palabras, toda la conversación que según ella tenían pendiente se le había ido al Diablo y sólo una palabra salía a flote. Así que sin previo aviso acortó la distancia y abrazó a Edward, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Se aferró a él con fuerza, no obstante él no correspondía al abrazo que amenazaba con asfixiarlo, haciéndolo sentir realmente extraño.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Ed.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —balbuceó Edward en medio de su sorpresa sin cerrar el abrazo entre ambos, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a dar de manera tan efusiva muestras de afecto.

—Sí tengo que agradecerte —de manera inevitable a ella empezaron a escapársele las lágrimas—. Otro en tu lugar no me hubiese rescatado esa noche en el club, hubiese permitido que me hicieran daño y más sabiendo que era la hija del hombre al que odias.

—No lo sabía —alegó de manera ecuánime.

—Igual no lo hubieses permitido, me has protegido, has cuidado de mí, me has aconsejado y no lo merezco. Yo en tu lugar te hubiese odiado, te habría rechazado o como mínimo te habría hecho daño, pero no lo hiciste, aún cuando yo te reclamé y no tenía el derecho para hacerlo, preferí juzgar sin saber realmente cómo pasaron las cosas —sollozó aferrándose con más fuerza a él—. Lo siento tanto, siento por lo que has pasado, siento por lo que estás pasando y te quiero Ed, más de lo que se puede querer a un amigo. Tal vez algo más fuerte me decía que eras mi hermano. Te quiero hermano, por favor, por favor permíteme ser tu hermana —suplicó alejándose del abrazo, pero inmediatamente le acunó el rostro a Edward para que no le desviara la mirada—. Yo no tengo la culpa, no la tengo —hablaba mientras sorbía las lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza.

Los ojos pardos de Edward se ahogaban en lágrimas pero no las derramaba, le hacía la batalla a las sensaciones que lo mostraban vulnerable delante de la chica. En un impulso acunó el rostro de Alice entre sus manos.

—Sé que no tienes culpa, no era tu elección. Tranquila —le pidió retirándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Ed, sé que rechazas la idea de ser hijo de mi papá y tienes tus razones, las cuales ahora comprendo.

—Lo único que me une a ese señor es el grupo sanguíneo, nada más. Al padre que alguna vez quise murió. Alice tuve que hacerme a esa idea para poder seguir adelante. De mi padre no quedó nada, ni el recuerdo, es difícil aceptarte como hermana porque eso sería ir en contra de mis convicciones. Llamarte de la manera en que me lo pides sería traer un recuerdo latente de lo que más odio. No me lo pidas por favor —le suplicó con voz calma, no obstante dentro un huracán de inquietudes hacía estragos.

— ¿No quieres que seamos hermanos? —preguntó sintiéndose realmente decepcionada, había fallado en su intento por unir lazos con su hermano.

—Quiero que seamos amigos, los mejores amigos sólo eso —le dijo con sosiego, tratando de no herir a Alice, pero debía ser sincero para no herirse él también.

— ¿Si no me quieres como hermana, entonces por qué sientes celos de mi relación con Jasper? ¿Por qué siempre buscas la manera de protegerme así sea de tu propio primo? ¿Pasaba lo mismo con las otras mujeres con la que estuvo tu primo? —hizo las preguntas atropelladamente una detrás de otra, prácticamente como si fuese un reclamo.

—Porque… porque —balbuceó su explicación porque hasta el momento ni él mismo había caído en cuenta de eso, de que lo que sentía por Alice eran celos fraternales—. Ya te lo he dicho, porque te tengo cariño. —armó rápidamente su respuesta más coherente.

—Sabes qué, no te creo. Tú me quieres como tú hermana y por eso he encontrado la explicación a tus actitudes, no puedes contra esa gran verdad que se te planta en frente. Eres obstinado que no sabe lo que verdaderamente quiere —sollozó su reproche.

En ese momento Edward la sorprendió besándole la frente y contra la cálida piel susurró:

—Está bien, te acepto como hermana, pero no esperes que te lo diga todo el tiempo, que poner títulos sentimentales no me va.

— ¡Ay! —chilló emocionada y le cerró los brazos con el cuello—. Ya verás que no te arrepentirás. ¿Podremos vestirnos igual?

—No, ni de mierda —dijo rotundamente y sin darse cuenta sonreía.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Jasper asomándose a las escaleras.

Alice soltó a Edward rápidamente y corrió hasta Jasper, sin previo aviso le tomó una mano y lo jaló a un lugar más seguro.

—Sí, interrumpes que mi hermano —hizo énfasis en el parentesco que la unía a Edward y sonreía ampliamente—. Me ha aceptado como su hermana. ¿No lo crees maravilloso?

—Creo que debemos celebrarlo —contestó alargando la mirada hacia su primo y le sonrió con franqueza—. Y para hacerlo tenemos un almuerzo esperándonos. —se acercó al oído de Alice, para hacerla exclusivamente a ella participe de lo que le diría—. He traído tu comida favorita.

—Novio mío por eso te quiero —se acercó y se hizo cómplice de Jasper—, aunque lo que más me gusta, no puedo comerlo en el comedor y mucho menos con tu primo–cuñado presente.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Edward poniéndose de pie—. Sus jueguitos sexuales y palabritas con doble sentido, que sean cuando yo no esté presente.

Alice sonrientemente soltó a Jasper y corrió hasta Edward, sin permiso le pasó una mano por la cintura y él le correspondió posándole el brazo sobre los hombros, acunándola cariñosamente, al tiempo que le dejaba caer un beso en la coronilla; así abrazados bajaron las escaleras para celebrar la unión entre hermanos y que Edward olvidara por un momento el abandono en el que lo había condenado Bella.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Era mi sobrino, lo único que me quedaba de una hermana a la que tú mandaste a matar. No quiero imaginar lo que hubiese sido de Edward si hubiese quedado a tu cuidado._

 _—_ _¡Ethan! Se llama Ethan y es mi hijo —lanzó con contundencia—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre él, no es tu hijo y tengo como probarlo._


	46. Capítulo No 45

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 45**

La mejor manera para recuperar su seguridad y olvidar definitivamente la debilidad de haberle dado prioridad a sus sentimientos, entregándoselos completamente a una mujer que no los valoró, era sumergirse íntegramente en el trabajo.

Así como cada lunes Edward Cullen, retomaba sus actividades laborales con la justicia y no perdía el tiempo en su camino a la sala de conferencias de la Torre Cullen donde tenía una reunión prevista con los treinta y dos abogados que conformaban el bufete más prestigioso del país.

Emily apresuraba el paso para llevarle el ritmo a su jefe, mientras le leía la agenda pautada para el primer día de la semana.

—Señor en su escritorio he dejado los requisitos para el doctorado. Lo he revisado como me ha pedido, no necesariamente tiene que inscribirse con el título de la maestría, así que puede gestionar la inscripción mientras le entregan el título. Según el cronograma durante los primeros dos años del programa deberá asistir a clases y seminarios, estos términos no son discutibles, son obligatorias las ocho horas de créditos semanales.

—Son razonables esas horas. ¿No lo crees? —preguntó mientras observaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera que siempre usaba en la muñeca derecha, se le hacía más cómodo llevarlo en esa mano por ser zurdo. Constatando que aún tenía tiempo para llegar puntual y dar el ejemplo.

—Sí, sé que podrá cubrirlas perfectamente. Usted sabe cómo organizarse. Por cierto hace unos minutos llegó un sobre a su nombre y es de una agencia de viajes.

—Ese sobre no es para mí. Son cinco paquetes por doce días para Hawái, son tus vacaciones. Yo me iré a Brasil a pasar las navidades y tú te irás con tu familia a pasar una navidad diferente —le dijo y antes de que su secretaría pudiese protestar de alguna manera por la decisión que había tomado. Las puertas de la sala de reuniones activaron los sensores ante su presencia y se abrieron.

Como era de esperarse las conversaciones de los abogados iban y venían. Algunos hablaban sobre el trabajo, otros sobre deportes y políticas, algunos sobre sus familias, pero al ver llegar a Edward cesaron en sus comentarios y correspondieron al saludo del brasileño.

En la reunión acordó los días de vacaciones y que regresarían el día quince de enero. El viernes tendrían un almuerzo en el restaurante Masa, como despedida y para dedicarse los mejores deseos para las fechas decembrinas.

También repasaron las actividades laborales realizadas durante el año en la Torre Cullen, discutieron los puntos débiles del bufete y se enorgullecieron por los logros obtenidos. Al final lo que parecía ser una reunión sencilla se llevó cuatro horas.

Edward secretamente agradecía tener la mente ocupada en cosas que eran verdaderamente importantes y no en sus estúpidos recuerdos de lo vivido con la mujer que le había pagado mal y por mucho que se empeñaran a torturarlo él se proponía a restarle importancia. Estaba seguro que terminaría erradicándola, aunque fuese muy pronto se alentaba a él mismo y se juraba que en poco tiempo ya no le afectaría.

El día martes lo dedicó para poner todo en orden en la Fiscalía. Se reunió con el Fiscal Jack Jenks, el Fiscal General Cayo Schneiderman y la jueza Darnell. Solicitó el permiso para poder ejercer como el abogado de la víctima, algo que ellos no podrían negarle porque las Leyes norteamericanas lo amparaban. Estaba involucrada su madre y según la Ley él podía abogar ya fuese por él mismo, los hijos o los padres.

La reunión que tuvo encuentro en el despacho del Fiscal General, obtuvo resultados positivos y negativos para Edward, ya que le otorgarían la representación de Elizabeth Cullen, no obstante limitaron crudamente sus encuentros con Jenks, para evitar que la parte interesada viciara al fiscal.

El confiaba en Jenks, tanto personal como profesionalmente y estaba seguro que aunque no pudiesen seguir trabajando de manera directa, seguiría dejando todo en el caso.

Miércoles a media llamada recibió la llamada del arquitecto para informarle que los arreglos en la boutique habían sido terminados y él apenas se enteraba. Había evitado visitarla en su primer intento por erradicar a Bella definitivamente de su vida.

—Sería necesaria su visita para que dé su opinión y si hace falta algún detalle me lo haga saber —le aconsejó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Confío plenamente en usted. Estoy seguro que ha hecho un gran trabajo. Me gustaría atenderlo personalmente, pero tengo un compromiso inaplazable, por favor pasé por la Torre, le dejaré el cheque con mi secretaria y deja con ella las llaves. —le pidió cortésmente, mientras que en su interior las alarmas de alerta se mantenían encendidas, esas que le gritaban que se alejase de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Bella si verdaderamente quería superarla y retomar su vida.

Admitía que antes de ella sus sentimientos no eran tan intensos, que no había anhelado a ninguna mujer como lo había hecho con ella, ninguna otra mirada le aceleraba los latidos del corazón, ni otra voz le erizaba cada vello en su cuerpo. Tampoco había tenido momentos felices, ni tan íntimos, no de manera sexual sino que con ella había ido más allá le había mostrado su alma herida, pero a nada de eso le había dado importancia.

Así que esperaba superar a esa mujer y retomar su vida que aunque no fuese tan especial, no podía quejarse, porque la había pasado muy bien. Jamás se arrepentiría de sus experiencias vividas antes de Bella, ella había sido un maravilloso, hermoso, intenso y doloroso paréntesis, pero volvería a su vida antes de ella, necesitaba algunos días para reponerse y regresar a sus insaciables andadas. Las que tal vez podría reiniciar en Brasil.

Jueves era uno de los días más importantes para él porque alguien a quien verdaderamente quería tendría seguridad y felicidad aseguradas: Seth, fue dado de alta del hospital para irse a vivir con sus nuevos padres. En el centro hospitalario lo despidieron en medio de sonrisas, buenos deseos y las inevitables lágrimas.

Había prometido acompañar al niño a su nuevo hogar y aunque no quería quitarle protagonismo a los padres adoptivos del niño, no pudo hacer nada cuando a Ben le tocó conducir y en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, iban Seth, la esposa de Ben con una imborrable sonrisa de verdadera emoción, y él.

— ¿Y tu novia por qué no vino? —preguntó Seth, una vez que la emoción había mermado un poco y se trasladan en la camioneta, percatándose en ese momento que Edward no había ido con la diseñadora.

Edward automáticamente tensó la mandíbula y tragó en seco para pasar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta que llevaba por nombre Bella Swan. Desvió la mirada al camino y parpadeó un par de veces con eso sorteando las emociones que le hacían sudar las palmas de las manos.

Parapetó una sonrisa y regresó la mirada al niño que esperaba ansiosamente una respuesta.

—No pudo venir. Está un poco ocupada —por más que luchó no logró disimular su tono de voz ronco y no fue Seth quien se percató de su estado, sino la esposa de Ben que intento esconder su imprudencia.

— ¿Y podrá venir a visitarme? —alargó la mirada hacia el guardaespaldas de Edward—. ¿Señor Ben, la novia de Edward podrá visitarme?

El hombre dudó de su respuesta, no porque para él presentase molestia alguna que el niño recibiera visitas, sino porque sabía perfectamente que la relación entre su joven jefe y la señorita Swan no estaba en el mejor momento. Lamentablemente podría asegurar que el noviazgo había terminado y no en las mejores condiciones.

—Sí, puedes invitar a quien quieras —dijo al fin y se ganó una sonrisa de su hijo.

—Bien, entonces cuando ella pueda, te visitaremos —dijo Edward sin mostrar emoción, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por mentirle al niño, pero no quería opacar la felicidad que lo embargaba—. Recuerda que ya puedes decirle padre a Ben —acotó tratando de recuperar el control y no mostrarse apático.

Seth aunque asintió en silenció no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la esposa de Ben le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos en ladrillos con grandes ventanales y pórtico semi-elíptico, con cuatro columnas corintias muy altas. La estructura parecía de los años 20 o 30 ubicada en Saint Albans, Queens.

Edward ayudó a Seth a bajar y él no permitió que Ben lo cargara, le pidió la andadera con la que ya podía caminar, como resultado de las terapias a la que lo habían sometido en las últimas semanas.

Él quería entrar caminando a su nueva casa y tanto Edward como sus nuevos padres se lo permitieron, manteniendo el ritmo del niño al caminar. Cuando entraron a la casa los recibió una decoración de globos en colores amarillos, blancos y azules, había una mesa con un pastel y varios aperitivos. Más de quince personas que conformaban su nueva familia le dieron la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, incluyendo a tres niños que desde el instante en que lo vieron se portaron muy amigables con él.

Seth no pudo evitar llorar, lo hacía de felicidad, porque sabía que ahí sería querido, pero también lloraba de tristeza porque extrañaba a su verdadera familia y porque no quería olvidarlos, no quería que estas nuevas personas ocuparan el lugar que tenían en su corazón.

Edward esperó que Seth se entretuviera con sus nuevos primos y fue a la camioneta en la cajuela buscó el regalo que le había comprado para la navidad y se lo entregó a la esposa de Ben, por sugerencia de Jasper le había comprado un PlayStation, aunque su primo no supiera para quien era. Tan sólo le dijo que era para un niño de doce años y en cinco segundos según él le tenía el regalo perfecto.

Después de eso se despidió de Seth y prometió visitarlo apenas regresara de Brasil.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aro Vulturi dejó libre un suspiro, mientras colgaba el teléfono mientras trataba de drenar la mezcla de molestia y frustración que le causaba que otro cliente decidiera no renovar el contrato publicitario. Ya tres habían prescindido de los servicios publicitarios de Elitte.

Estaba completamente seguro de que eso se debía al proceso judicial en el que estaba involucrado, eran las consecuencias de que un hombre intachable se le ensuciara el expediente nada más y nada menos que con un homicidio calificado.

Sentía que a ese poderoso castillo que había construido con gran esfuerzo le empezaban a fallar los cimientos presintiendo que todo podía ser peor de lo había sido hasta ahora.

Se masajeaba las sienes para calmar la tensión que se posaba sobre él, cuando una vez más el teléfono repicó anunciándole que debía armarse de valor.

—Dime Jessica —pidió con voz cansada, la que no se preocupaba por disfrazar.

—Disculpe señor Vulturi, hay un señor aquí y pide hablar con usted, dice que no se marchara hasta que lo atienda —dijo la mujer con precaución, sabía que eso no le agradaría a su jefe, porque él detestaba las exigencias de los visitantes sin una cita previa.

— ¿Has preguntado quién es? —interrogó sin ánimos de ser intransigente en ese momento.

Aro no tuvo que esperar a que la secretaria le diera el nombre del visitante porque él escuchó a través del teléfono cuando Carlisle Cullen se anunciaba, e inevitablemente un extraño nudo se le formó en la garganta y aunque tragó no logró pasarlo.

—Dile que entre —dijo antes de que su secretaria le diera el nombre.

—Enseguida señor —Jessica colgó.

Aro se acomodó en su sillón ejecutivo y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata mientras el corazón empezaba a latirle enardecidamente. Lo que sentía era temor, odio y euforia, porque siempre había anhelado ese encuentro con el hombre al que nunca logró, ni lograría estimar.

La puerta se abrió y Carlisle Cullen invadía su espacio, detrás de él Jessica lo escoltaba como era costumbre, por si su jefe necesitaba algo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con seguridad el hombre en un perfecto inglés no obstante el acento portugués predominaba.

—Buenas tardes —correspondió Aro, apegándose a las normas de cortesía y le tendía la mano haciéndole un ademán—. Tome asiento. ¿Desea algo? —preguntó tratando de llevar en buenos términos el encuentro aunque el odio mermara en su interior.

Carlisle Cullen tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero negro sin desviar un segundo su mirada celeste de la gris. Conteniendo sus ganas, más que fundamentadas para matarlo.

—No, gracias. No quiero nada —contestó de manera tajante.

—Puedes retirarte Jessica —le solicitó a la mujer rubia y tomó asiento, mientras estudiaba la actitud inescrutable de Carlisle Cullen—. ¿Y bien a qué debo su honorable visita señor Cullen? —demandó apenas la secretaria salió de la oficina.

—Sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos al cobarde del que mi hermana tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse y peor aún dejar engatusarse por un miserable, tanto como para abandonar a su familia —la voz de Carlisle era segura y cargada de desprecio, sin embargo su semblante se mostraba impasible.

—Si has venido a escupirme en la cara tu odio, puedes estar tranquilo porque no me interesan tus sentimientos hacia mí. Ahora en cuanto a Elizabeth. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué decidió venirse conmigo y dejarlo todo? —preguntó e inspiró hondamente buscando en los recovecos de su interior el autocontrol.

—Era una niña a la que engañaste con falsas promesas, para después hacer lo que hiciste, hijo de puta.

—Carlisle, no creas que vas a venir a mi oficina a insultarme sólo porque te dé la gana —advirtió negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Mis ganas no son insultarte, sabes perfectamente cuales son las ganas que tengo, y tuve que tomarme mi tiempo y hacer un gran esfuerzo para venir con la sangre más calmada —no se molestó en dejarle ver cuáles eran sus anhelos y los cuales tuvo que controlar por 21 días para poder hacer esa visita—. Vulturi, te juro que voy a usar todo lo que tengo y lo que no tengo para que pagues. No voy a descansar hasta que te ponga tras las rejas, es lo menos que te mereces por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana —empezó a retener las lágrimas de dolor y odio que le subieron de golpe.

—No sabes nada Cullen. No tienes la más mínima idea de cómo pasaron las cosas. Yo a Elizabeth la amaba, más de lo que podrías hacerlo tú mismo, la quería más que su propio hermano que estaba empecinado en relacionarla con su mejor amigo, sin importarle una mierda los sentimientos de su hermana. —se defendió Aro, sintiendo como ese peso que sentía por escupirle las cosas a Cullen en su cara empezaba disminuir.

—Nunca la quisiste, ni siquiera tuviste la hombría para hacer las cosas bien. Fuiste a Brasil y te robaste a mi hermana. Eso fue lo que hiciste, no te voy a dar explicación de la relación entre Elizabeth y Eleazar porque no te la mereces, ni mucho menos cual era mi posición en cuanto a esa relación. Si tan sólo hubieses tenido un poco de valor y hubieses enfrentado a mis padres podría creer en esos sentimientos que dices sentías, pero nada de eso hiciste. Y para mí no eres más que un parásito que no merece ni lástima.

—Aquí el único sin principios fuiste tú, yo no obligué a Elizabeth a nada, ella estuvo de acuerdo en venirse conmigo, no dudó ni un segundo cuando se lo propuse. Contrariamente a tu actitud que te robaste a mi hijo —la voz a Aro le vibró ante las lágrimas que se le arremolinaron en la garganta—. No conforme con llevártelo, aprovechando mi ausencia, mandaste a borrar todo sus datos, le cambiaste el nombre y lo presentaste como tu hijo, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo, eres un maldito que me robó a mi niño.

—Era mi sobrino, lo único que me quedaba de una hermana a la que tú mandaste a matar. No quiero imaginar lo que hubiese sido de Edward si hubiese quedado a tu cuidado.

— ¡Ethan! Se llama Ethan y es mi hijo —lanzó con contundencia—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre él, no es tu hijo y tengo como probarlo.

—Tendrás que matarme si quieres tener derechos sobre, Edward, suponiendo que él decida aceptar al asesino que tiene por padre —Carlisle se puso de pie, para marcharse porque ya le había dicho lo que quería, que era que supiera que estaba decidido a encarcelarlo y si seguía con esa discusión en la cual amenazaban con reclamarle a Edward, estaba seguro que perdería los estribos. Y no quería que su sobrino se enterara de esa visita que había hecho.

—No sabes lo que se siente que te quiten a un hijo. ¿Qué pasaría si te hago vivir tal experiencia? —le azuzó Aro, sintiéndose herido y furioso por las palabras de Carlisle.

El hombre clavó su mirada celeste en la gris, intimidándolo con el odio que estalló en su interior y se mezclaba con una desesperación ante la sola idea de pensar que le hicieran algo a alguno de sus hijos.

—Te aconsejo que a mis hijos no los nombres. Nunca en mi vida he sido un ser tan bajo como tú, pero por mis hijos soy capaz de bajar al infierno y buscar al mismísimo Diablo para hacer que te arrepientas hasta el último de tus suspiros —apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se acercó más a Aro—. Me arrancaste a mi hermana, dejando un hueco irreparable en mi familia, marcando a mi sobrino de por vida y aún así tengo la indulgencia de sólo querer encerrarte, pero si algo llega a pasarle a Jasper, Emmett o Edward, yo mismo te buscaré y te mataré —siseó las palabras con tanta ira que Aro se sintió intimidando no obstante en él no dejaba de bullir el odio.

Carlisle se alejó del escritorio y se encaminó a la puerta antes de salir le dijo:

—Ahora ruega al cielo de que nada, por mínimo que sea le pase a mis hijos, porque vendré por ti y no haré preguntas.

Salió de la oficina y Aro sentía que el odio por Cullen aumentaba. No sólo le había quitado a su hijo, sino que no pensaba hacer nada para devolvérselo. Su madre estaba equivocada, ya nada podría hacer, no recuperaría nunca más a Ethan.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después del almuerzo en Masa y con su agenda totalmente despejada decidió ir al departamento y dormir un rato antes del viaje a Brasil, necesitaba urgentemente descansar porque la semana había sido un suplicio.

Tal vez podría descansar durante el vuelo, pero no le gustaba dormir en el viaje, a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

Al llegar a su particular hogar, lo encontró solo y suponía que Jasper había elegido su tarde libre para pasarla con Alice. De camino a la habitación se deshizo de la fatigante corbata y de los gemelos en los puños de la camisa, también optó por quitarse el saco.

Entró a su santuario que últimamente lo torturaba más de la cuenta al traerle recuerdos de los maravillosos momentos vividos con Bella. Mientras se sentaba en el sillón, dejó en la mesa de al lado los gemelos y las prendas las dejó en el posa brazos del cómodo sillón.

Entretanto se quitaba los zapatos, llegó a él la resolución de que nunca más metería a una mujer en su habitación, con Bella había ido demasiado lejos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Se desvistió dejando todas las prendas sobre el sillón y se dirigió al baño. El agua tibia ayudó a que el sueño se intensificara. No quiso ponerse ningún tipo de prenda para dormir y se fue a la cama con el albornoz paño en color negro. Apagó las luces y el teléfono para que nada ni nadie le interrumpieran el sueño, con el control mandó a cerrar las persianas y la habitación se sumió por completo en la oscuridad.

Bajo las sábanas algo se removía y lo sacaba poco a poco del sueño en el que se encontraba atrapado. El calor que reconocía provenía de un aliento le calentaba el vientre y coordinaba los latidos en su cuerpo, los que se intensificaban en su pene, obligándolo a tener una erección.

Una manos jugueteaban instándolo a que reaccionara de manera más rápida y no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer porque él traía unas ganas acumuladas que estaban enloqueciéndolo. Tiernos labios le regalaban besos y caricias, no le quedaba más que tensarse y vivir esa extraordinaria experiencia.

De un rápido movimiento lanzó a un lado la sábana y la cabellera cobriza le hacía saber de quien se trataba.

—Tanya —murmuró disfrutando de la mamada que le estaba dando la chica, le tomó el cabello para hacerlo a un lado, pero apenas tocó las hebras cambiaron de color y se tiñeron de un negro sedoso y liso, al descubrirle la cara era Bella que le sonreía con esa picardía que le emocionaba los latidos del corazón.

No tenía la voluntad para alejarla, aunque la odiase por haberlo dejado, no podía detenerla y sólo le agarró la cabeza insinuándole como quería que se moviera y el mismo elevaba las caderas para ir al fondo de esa garganta que tantas veces lo habían hecho recorrer la gloria.

Apenas parpadeó y la cabellera se tornó rubia, otra de sus amantes a las que recordaba y sintió que un extraño nudo se le aferraba a la garganta y aunque la mujer se esmeraba, haciendo gala con su boca y manos, él no lograba sentir nada.

La tomó por los hombros para alejarla, cuando las sensaciones estallaron de golpe obligándolo a jadear y una vez más era Bella la que estaba haciendo viajes circulares con la lengua por su glande.

Entonces se vio en la necesidad de ser más sutil, no quería que desapareciera y lo dejara ansiándola, como tantas veces hizo le acarició con ternura el rostro mientras ella le daba un placer sin tregua. Ella le sonrió y él le correspondió de la misma manera encontrándose perdido en la mirada brillante de esa mujer.

Ante sus ojos y como si fuese algo sobrenatural el rostro de Bella cambiaba de forma y se trasformaba en una de sus amigas brasileñas, la que para su desgracia tampoco le daba placer.

Y así se repitió una y otra vez, sus amantes y Bella se intercalaba con ellas dejándole claro que era la única que despertaba emociones sexuales y sentimentales. Estaba a punto de eyacular, en la boca que lo descontrolaba y temía que desapareciera justo cuando más la necesitaba.

—Não me deixes meu amor —suplicó en voz baja y agitado. Era nada en ese momento. La necesitaba más que al aire para respirar, si ella desparecía quedaría perdido.

Temía tocarla, pero su necesidad por sentirla era más poderosa que el temor por lo que con las yemas de sus dedos le acarició los hombros, al ver que ella seguía conduciéndolo al estallido de los sentidos se aventuró y le tanteó con sus manos la cara.

Bella no desapareció, a cambió le tomó las manos y lo instó a que se masturbara mientras ella esperaba con la boca abierta y la lengua expuesta a la espera de su semen y él no deseaba nada más en el mundo en ese momento que ver como acababa en esa boca.

Edward despertó con el corazón sobresaltado, sudado y mojado.

—Puta mierda, he caído en la peor de las miserias ni de adolescente me pasó tal calentura —dijo haciendo a un lado la sábana y encontrándose con el resultado de ese turbador sueño.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño con su pegote caliente en el albornoz, se quitó la prenda y se metió bajo la regadera. Estaba seguro que no volvería a dormir.

Al salir encendió las luces de la habitación y se percató de que había dormido las horas suficientes, así que se fue al vestidor, ahí vio la maleta preparada. Había olvidado por completo que había mandado a una de las mujeres a que se la hicieran, mientras trataba de ocupar sus pensamientos en lo que fuera para no preguntarse acerca del absurdo y necesitado sueño.

Se colocó un jean y una camisa negra, que fuese bastante fresca para no sentirse ahogado cuando aterrizaran en Río y optó por unas Converse para calzarse. Al estar listo se hizo de la maleta pensando en colocarla en la cama, cuando su mirada fue captada por una ropa doblada sobre una de las repisas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al reconocerla, eran prendas de Bella que siempre tenía en ese lugar y seguramente las habían lavado. Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar y otras tantas de maldecir, dejándose llevar por la rabia buscó un bolso de cuero negro.

Agarró las prendas y sin ningún cuidado las guardó, caminó hasta el baño y buscó todos los productos de ella que invadían su espacio y los metió dentro del bolso.

—Si no me deshago de cada cosa que te materialice voy a volverme loco en el intento de olvidarte y no conseguiré erradicarte de manera definitiva y es eso lo que te mereces. No quiero que me importes Bella.

Estaba seguro que afuera hacía frío, por lo que buscó las prendas necesarias para abrigarse bien. Con maletín en mano salió de su habitación aún contaba con tiempo para dejar las cosas en la conserjería del edificio donde vivía Bella, por si algún día le daba la gana de aparecer y se diese cuenta de que él ya no tenía nada que le perteneciera.

Salió de la habitación y desde las escaleras se percató de la presencia de su tío sentado en uno de los sofás con el teléfono en mano, algo verdaderamente extraño porque no les había comunicado que vendría.

— ¿Tío? —preguntó para constatar que su imaginación no le estaba haciendo otra mala jugada.

—Ed, hijo —dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado su teléfono móvil—. He venido para acompañarlos en el viaje, ya Jasper se está bañando. —seguía con la mirada a su sobrino que terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Pasó algo? —la suspicacia en Edward salía a relucir, mientras se acercaba al encuentro con Carlisle Cullen.

—Nada, todo está perfecto. Sólo quise venir a buscarlos para llevarlos conmigo como habíamos acordado.

—Habíamos acordado pasar las navidades y fin de año en Río, no que viniera a buscarnos. ¿Acaso extraña la época de la escuela básica cuando nos llevaba a la puerta del colegio? Porque dentro de poco tendrá que hacerlo con su nueva adquisición.

—Tal vez extrañe pasar más tiempo con mis hijos y no te refieras a tu hermano de esa manera —lo reprendió cariñosamente y lo recibía con un abrazo.

— ¿Hermano? Ya les dijeron el sexo.

—No, aún no se deja ver, por el contrario me dieron una sorpresa que casi me provoca un infarto —dijo sonriente y alejándose del abrazo mirando fugazmente el bolso que su sobrino traía en la mano.

— ¿Algo malo con el embarazo de Esme? —no pudo evitar que la voz se le cargara de preocupación. Aunque ella lo creía un desgraciado y que había sido el único culpable de que Bella huyera, la respetaba por ser la mujer que compartía los días y las noches con Carlisle Cullen.

—No, nada de malo, pero hay otro.

— ¿Hay otro? No me diga que al gran Cullen le están adornando la cabeza —dijo con burla, sabiendo que su tío no hablaría de esos temas con ellos.

—Serán gemelos.

— ¡Gemelos! —exclamó con los ojos a punto de desorbitarse—. ¿Y qué le pasó? Como que le tenía ganas a la pecosa pelirroja —dijo abrazándolo y riendo de buena manera—. ¿Pero todo está bien?

—Sí, serán gemelos idénticos, porque comparten la misma placenta. De esas cosas es poco lo que sé.

—Serán como los tío abuelo Marcos y Billy —dijo sonriendo sin terminar de asimilar la noticia, refiriéndose a los hermanos gemelos de su abuelo—. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

—Uno tapaba al otro y Esme está en tratamiento incluyendo mucho reposo, porque hay que normalizar los latidos del corazón de uno de los gemelos que están muy bajos… Esa es la parte que me tiene realmente preocupado, pero la tengo en las mejores manos.

—Esme es una mujer fuerte, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Y yo que pensaba que el viejo no daba para más.

—Edward, Edward —lo nombró haciéndole una advertencia a las burlas de su sobrino.

—Está bien, mejor cierro la boca. ¿Y Jasper ya lo sabe? ¿Acaso se puso a llorar otra vez?

—Sí ya lo sabe y creo que se resignó o aceptó a los nuevos hermanos, porque se puso feliz con la noticia. ¿Y tú ya te ibas al aeropuerto? —dijo desviando la mirada al bolso que Edward mantenía en su mano izquierda.

—No, estas son unas cosas que tengo que llevar a algún lugar. De hecho voy a hacerlo antes de que no me dé tiempo. En menos de una hora estoy por aquí ¿o prefiere que me vaya hasta el aeropuerto?

—No hijo, ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresas. De aquí nos vamos juntos.

—Está bien, entonces regreso en un rato, si quiere comida en el refrigerador hay para calentar o en la agenda hay algunos números telefónicos de restaurantes que atienden a domicilio.

—No, así estoy bien. Ve y no demores más de la cuenta.

Edward asintió en silencio y se dirigió al ascensor donde se perdió de la vista de su tío.

Al salir del edificio sabía que contaba con el tiempo suficiente para caminar varias cuadras, después tomaría un taxi, necesitaba hacerlo para despejar un poco la mente, intentar una vez más deshacer ese nudo que Bella había creado con su ausencia. Liberarse de ella como tanto lo anhelaba.

—Un poco más de distancia, por favor —les pidió a los guardaespaldas al sentir los pasos que lo seguían y que con la presencia de su tío en Nueva York era cuando menos lo dejarían en paz.

Manhattan se encontraba totalmente envuelta por el vapor que salía del sistema calefactor del distrito, brindando un poco de calor no solo a algunos establecimientos y edificios sino también a los transeúntes que verdaderamente lo necesitaban. Personas que parecían no serlo, eran como sombras moviéndose rápidamente por las aceras: compradores compulsivos que perdían sus miradas en los aparadores de las tiendas que mostraban un despliegue de mercadotecnia navideña. Tiburones financieros que no contaban con horas libres y mantenían aceleradas conversaciones por sus teléfonos móviles. Especuladores desalmados que esperaban a la víctima más inocente. Inmigrantes en busca del sueño americano y otros tantos como él sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y dejando a la decadente ciudad a un lado.

Sin percatarse había caminado más de la cuenta y era un par de cuadras las que lo distanciaban del edificio de Bella.. En ese momento el maletín se le hizo más pesado y el corazón empezó a latirle, lenta y dolorosamente, tanto que le hacía forzosa la respiración.

Edward no sabía qué hacer con esa extraña sensación de vacío que anticipadamente se le instalaba en el pecho, era una gran parte de su ser que no quería deshacerse de las cosas de Bella, sus sentimientos le gritaban que las conservara, que era necesario recordarla, pero su orgullo herido no le permitía detener sus pasos ni mucho menos darse media vuelta y regresar al departamento.

Decidió mantener la dignidad que aún le quedaba y prosiguió con su camino, estaba completamente seguro de que no daría con la puta clave que Bella había puesto por lo que decidió dejarlo en la conserjería. Se acercó al intercomunicador y el tono de espera sonó dos veces.

—Buenas noches —le atendió la voz de una mujer. Algo que a él le extrañó porque hasta donde tenía entendido el conserje era un hombre divorciado, que vivía con un hijo.

—Disculpe señora, necesito subir al departamento de la señorita Swan.

—Ella no se encuentra, está de viaje —expresó de manera cortante.

—Sí, sé que está de viaje, pero tengo que dejarle algunas pertenencias o si usted quiere puedo dejárselas y se la entregan cuando ella regrese.

—Es algún tipo de correo, porque para eso están los casilleros —informó la mujer con un tono de voz que a Edward le desagradaba, por lo mal educada que era y respiró profundo mientras pensaba la respuesta y no ser descortés.

—No, no soy del correo. Soy un amigo.

—Lo siento no puedo recibir nada, son las normas del edificio.

— ¿Podría hablar con el señor? Él me conoce.

—El señor Campbell ya no trabaja aquí. Ahora estoy yo y lamentablemente no le conozco señor.

—Está bien, no se preocupe —no pudo evitar ser cortante en su tono de voz. Claramente escuchó como la mujer colgaba el teléfono—. Vai para o caralho —refunfuñó reservándose una sarta de insultos en contra de la pedante mujer.

Hasta ahí llegaba su plan maestro por deshacerse de los recuerdos de Bella que lo torturaban. Se dio media vuelta y salió del edificio, sin saber si quiera qué hacer. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era de que no quería nada más de esa mujer en su vida.

Se sentó en la escalinata del edificio, esperando que a su cabeza acudiera la solución que necesitaba lo único que requería era hacer algo por superar la denigrante situación por la que estaba atravesando.

Estaba decidido a dejar el maletín en ese lugar e irse sin mirar atrás, pero al ver un taxi acercarse de puso de pie y lo mando a parar.

—Puedes venir conmigo Tayler —le pidió al saber que si se les escapaba a los hombres los pondría en aprietos con su tío—. Ben regresa al edificio, con Tayler es suficiente.

Entre los guardaespaldas se hicieron unas señas que él aún no lograba definir porque los muy astutos se las cambiaban a cada rato, para que no descubriese la comunicación entre ellos.

Al fin de cuenta Tayler subió al taxi junto a Edward.

—Al Lower East Side —anunció hacia donde quería ir y el taxista puso en marcha el auto.

—No es prudente señor —le aconsejó el guardaespaldas.

—No hay problemas Tayler. No me digas que le temes a una pandilla de adolescentes descarriados que es lo peor que podemos encontrarnos.

—No señor, pero podría ser peligroso.

—Peligroso es hasta el baño, cientos de personas mueren al año mientras se bañan. Tranquilo —le dijo palmeándole un hombro.

Después de unos minutos el barrio de edificios bajos los recibía, se veían en las canchas a los afroamericanos jugando básquet con grandes equipos de sonidos en las calles que retumbaban al ritmo del hip roll mientras hombres y mujeres bailaban provocando y calentándose la sangre.

Lower East Side, con sus paredes colmadas de grafitis, puertas arrumbadas y callejones que escondían indigentes y entradas a locales nocturnos, como si se tratase de la época de la prohibición de alcohol en los años 20. Era uno de los que nunca dormía, a toda hora había personas en sus calles.

—Puede dejarme detrás del auto negro —dijo Edward señalando un Mustang del año 2000 que tenía rotulado algunos tribales en verde neón.

El taxista se estacionó, Edward le pagó y bajó del auto sin siquiera saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en regalarle a cualquier mujer lo que llevaba en el maletín, pero mucho antes de acercarse a alguna, su mirada fue captada por su mayor miedo.

En un callejón habían un par de hombres calentándose con el fuego que salía de una pipa y aunque su cuerpo se tensó y las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarle, mientras luchaba con los latidos desbocados de su corazón, al mismo tiempo buscaba en algún lugar de su interior el valor para afrontar una vez más a su peor enemigo.

Quería hacerlo, prefería deshacerse de esa manera de las cosas de Bella a arriesgarse a tener la mala suerte de ver a otra mujer con prendas que en su momento le hicieron vivir experiencias extraordinarias.

Con sigilo y gran fuerza de voluntad se adentró al callejón con su sombra de casi dos metros siguiéndolo.

Cerca de la pipa había un hombre que apestaba a alcohol barato y orina, tirado en un cartón, más dormido que despierto. Y los otros dos compartían comida china, que no tenía el mejor de los aspectos, estando lejos de parecer apetecible.

Y así se presentaba la paradójica Nueva York. Para muchos un sueño hecho realidad; para otros una pesadilla, una ciudad de contrastes, de sombras y luces, en la que conviven puerta con puerta el capitalismo feroz y la pobreza extrema, el cielo y el infierno.

A punto de lanzar el bolso dentro de la pipa para que el fuego lo consumiera, el sentimiento que aún latía en él por Bella se impuso y lo obligó a torturarse un poco más. Necesitaba fervientemente despedirse de ella, de su imagen y su esencia. Colocó el maletín en el suelo y fue sacando las prendas, lanzándolas una a una al fuego, mientras mantenía una distancia prudente a medida que las llamas devoraban la ropa a él el nudo en la garganta se le agrandaba.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritarle en ese momento a Bella que encontraría las fuerzas para arrancársela del pecho, pero nada podía hacer, las lágrimas le ardían al filo de los párpados. Sentía que había perdido el sentido, que ella se había llevado el norte, batallaba por encontrarse a él mismo, pero no podía hacerlo mientras sus pupilas se fijaban en como las prendas de ella desaparecían siendo consumidas por su gran miedo.

La última prenda era una panti de encajes en color rojo por instinto, por la férrea necesidad de sentirla a ella en ese lugar, se la llevó a la nariz pero su olor no estaba, el lavado de la prenda había erradicado los rastros del aroma de esa mujer.

Se rehusó a lanzarla al fuego y se le guardó en uno de los bolsillos del jean, agarró el bolso vacío se dio media vuelta para dejar de torturarse por partida doble, mientras el corazón amenazaba ahogarlo con sus latidos.

Tayler lo siguió en su huida de uno de sus momentos más difíciles, pero no había dado ni diez pasos cuando regresó al fuego y sacó de su bolsillo, la única prenda que había conservado y la lanzó, decidió no quedarse un minuto más, así que regresó a la calle principal y detuvo el primer taxi para que lo sacara del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

 ** _* Não me deixes meu amor:_** No me dejes mi amor

 ** _* Vai para o caralho:_** Vaya al carajo

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Sí está aquí, llegó el viernes… —Esme no logró decir nada más porque Edward le arrebató el teléfono y eso ya era una costumbre en él. No pedir permiso para irrumpir de esa manera casi violenta._


	47. Capítulo No 46

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 46**

El vuelo hasta Río lo hizo encerrado en la habitación del avión, donde una vez más lloró a escondidas el dolor e impotencia que le estaba causando erradicar a Bella de su vida.

El estúpido romance que había vivido con esa mujer le estaba pasando factura, se sentía utilizado. Él se había enamorado y le tocó perder, para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparado y ella ni siquiera podía ser consciente de la pena que lo afligía.

Le costaba, aún le costaba demasiado aceptar que su relación con Bella había terminado, se alentaba cada minuto de lucidez a odiarla, pero en los momentos en que se quebraba suplicaba por su presencia.

Durante el viaje encontró el valor para borrar de su iPhone todos los archivos relacionados con Bella: fotografía, vídeos, notas de voz, mensajes. Con mucho dolor, pero atacado por la rabia la erradicó de su teléfono móvil aunque con eso el vacío en su pecho se hiciera más grande.

En el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por Emmett, que les dio calurosos abrazos de bienvenida.

Edward empezó a disfrutar del clima tropical de su fascinante ciudad a la que llevaba más de un año sin visitar y parecía que en su ausencia se hubiese quedado detenida a su regreso. No obstante nuevas edificaciones se levantaban imperantes mostrando la evolución arquitectónica de Río.

En Brasil era donde se sentía más vivo y la pantera que llevaba por dentro empezó a rugir exigiéndole correr a un encuentro de roda, esos que lo llenaban plenamente. El trayecto hasta la casa lo hizo reencontrándose visualmente con sus paisajes y su gente, que como siempre abarrotaban las calles, ya fuese caminando, en patines o bicicletas todos vestidos con prendas ligeras.

Más de una vez su mirada se ataba al cuerpo bronceado de las exuberantes mujeres brasileñas, que encantaban al ser bañadas por ese brillante sol que durante todo el año se posaba sobre la ciudad maravillosa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —Edward preguntó volviendo la cabeza del paisaje y dirigiéndose a sus primos—. Porque no pienso quedarme en la casa.

—Aún tenemos que esperar que llegue Garrett —acotó Emmett, sabiendo que su amigo no había podido venirse con ellos por atender algunos compromisos con la familia de Kate—. Creo que debemos esperarlo y salimos con Benjamín, por qué no llamas a Quil y nos organizamos para mañana —le aconsejó.

—Con Quil ya hablé, tengo un compromiso con él.

—Sé cuáles son tus compromiso con Lazzini, Edward Cullen —intervino Carlisle con voz de mando—. Y te prohíbo que te vayas a las favelas, si quieren practicar capoeira en la casa hay espacio de sobra. Por favor no vayas a darme dolores de cabeza.

—No he dicho que me vaya a las favelas.

—No tienes que decirlo, te conozco perfectamente.

—Entonces sabrá que no podrá hacer nada —masculló desviando la mirada de regreso al camino.

—Te he escuchado, y lo último que quiero es encerrarte en tu habitación como si fueses un adolescente, pero si pasas de imprudente lo haré.

—Pantera te van a poner correa, eso quiero verlo —se carcajeó Jasper pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Edward.

El abogado de la familia se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro, mostrando su desconformidad de momento, pero bien sabía que nada de lo que hiciera su tío lo privaría de su pasión.

La reserva natural en la que se encontraba ubicada la majestuosa residencia de la familia Cullen, se mostraba imperante, atrayentemente exótica, con su extraordinaria vegetación, sus saltos de aguas que atraían las miradas más exigentes y sus caminos empedrados enmarcados por árboles. Se respiraba aire fresco, se respiraba naturaleza, alejada del bullicio de Río era un paraíso en uno de los países más libertinos del mundo.

Inteligentemente ubicada en un cerro contaba con la más privilegiada de las vistas desde donde se tomaban unas postales de ensueño y teniendo como vecino al cerro de Corcovado coronado por el Cristo Redentor. Con sus paredes de cristales y muros blancos, pisos de madera y mármol blanco, con una decoración en la cual primaban los colores gris azulado y blanco, era una obra arquitectónica moderna.

La camioneta en la que se desplazaban entró a uno de los estacionamientos internos de la casa y detrás dos vehículos más que eran abordados por los guardaespaldas.

—Bienvenidos —los recibió Esme con una amable sonrisa, la cual perdió fuerza cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward.

Carlisle se acercó a su futura esposa, que lucía radiante con ese vestido blanco y le dio un beso en los labios sin cohibirse por la presencia de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó mirando a Carlisle a los ojos y desvió la mirada a los chicos mientras disfrutaba de la sutil caricia en el vientre que le regalaba su hombre.

—Bien, aburrido como siempre —alegó Jasper que se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo me voy a descansar un rato —acotó Edward pasando de largo—. Que estés bien Esme —dijo a cierta distancia. No iba a ignorarla como había hecho ella y aunque se encontrase putamente molesto no quería darle malos ratos a su tío, al seguir con el estúpido juego de la chica pelirroja.

—Papá, llegó papá —se dejó escuchar la voz cargada de ternura de Rosalie que traía de una mano a su hijo que daba pasitos para ir en busca de su padre.

Jasper corrió y no permitió el encuentro entre padre e hijo porque antes de que Emmett pudiese cargar a Liam, Jasper se apoderó del pequeño, mientras Edward pausó su huida para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Muy bien, feliz de tenerlos aquí. —contestó Rosalie a Edward, mientras el ambiente era cargado por los gritos y carcajadas de Liam cada vez que su tío Jasper lo lanzaba al aire y lo atajaba.

—Cuidado Jasper, cuidado con Liam —le pedía Carlisle arrastrado por la prudencia—. Vas a hacer que se golpee con la lámpara.

—Sé lo que hago viejo, le falta un poco de adrenalina. Verdad terremoto —decía divertido sin dejar de lanzar a su sobrino cada vez más alto y disfrutaba de las carcajadas del niño.

—Dame a mi hijo, que lo harás vomitar —se lo pidió Emmett y sin titubear un Liam agitado por las carcajadas se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

—Ed —Carlisle lo detuvo a mitad de las escaleras—. Bajas para el almuerzo.

—Eso haré —dijo y continuó su camino. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que había sido remodelada o al menos habían cambiado algunos muebles.

En su totalidad era blanco, algo que no le agradaba porque no era partidario de tal color. La cama enfundada con sábanas impolutamente blancas se encontraba en el medio formando una especie de isla. A un lado y también centrado un juego de sofá en el mismo color claro y una mesa baja de cristal de centro.

En el ángulo que perfectamente conformaban las dos paredes de cristal unidas había un juego de mesa y dos sillones con una esfera de cristal que no sabía que función cumplía.

En el respaldo del sofá un mueble de gaveteros que tenía algunos libros en la repisa y esculturas, al menos, esas eran referentes a sus dos pasiones, capoeira y justicia, pero ambas incoloras, en una porcelana limpia que no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

Del techo colgaban varias esferas plateadas que eran las lámparas, mostrándose uniformes y por ende la luz jugaba con las sombras.

—Qué opinión tan errada tiene Carlisle sobre mis gustos —se dijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Caminó hasta el amplificador y conecto el iPhone a un volumen moderado y lo puso a reproducir.

Con buena música la cual estaba compuesta en su mayoría por rock, se fue al baño que para su desgracia también era blanco, si bien tenía una habitación completamente blanca en el apartamento él siempre le había puesto color con los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres que había llevado ahí y desgraciadamente ahora se encontraba solo.

Al salir del baño mucho más relajado agradeció que al menos el verde de la naturaleza en el exterior le regalara un poco de contraste. Se puso una bermuda gris y una camiseta negra, de calzado unas sandalias raja dedos.

Estando solo el tiempo le sobraba e hiciera lo que hiciera siempre le parecía que estaba estancado y aún más sin trabajo encima. Quitó su teléfono móvil del amplificador de sonido y buscó en la lista de contacto a sus amigos en Brasil, porque su tío estaba completamente loco si creía que se iba a quedar encerrado en la habitación toda la tarde. No iría a las favelas, por ahora, pero bien podría irse a Ipanema a pasar la tarde en la playa.

En menos de cuarenta minutos ya tenía a cinco amigos dispuestos para ir a recrearse la tarde. Bajó a almorzar y como seguía molesto con Esme, porque para ella, él había sido el único culpable del rompimiento con Bella, sin saber a ciencia cierta que su querida amiga había mandado a la mierda sus más sinceros sentimientos. Así que no se quedaría para hablar en familia como ellos esperaban, para no incomodarla a ella.

Fue salvado por los cinco cariocas que llegaron a hacer fiesta en la casa de Carlisle Cullen y de ahí se fueron. Edward no quiso irse en el jeep con ellos porque no quería tener que ir de pie y le tomó prestada la Harley Davidson a Emmett.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, después de haber pasado una tarde bajo el brillante e insistente sol de Río, jugando fútbol a la orilla de la playa, se encontraba sentado en una de las tumbonas de ratán que bordeaban la piscina en el tercer piso de la residencia Cullen.

Los hombros le ardían por la insolación, pero bien valía la pena, porque sentía que había recargado energía y lo más importante no le había dado tiempo para pensar, logró escudarla al menos por unas horas.

Todo estaba a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luna y las luces de la piscina, mientras Edward se relajaba con el sonido de la naturaleza. Desde ahí podía observar al Cristo Redentor iluminado, siempre había sido su lugar de retiro y sin siquiera proponérselo desde que había llegado a esa casa, pasaba las noches mirando el Cristo, porque le recordaba a la estatua que su madre tenía en su habitación y que el muy maldito de Borden hizo pedazos, era como estar más cerca de ella y perdió la cuenta de la veces que su tío tuvo que llevarlo a la cama porque se quedaba dormido en el intento de reencontrarse con su madre.

En ese preciso momento por primera vez no deseaba reencontrarse con su madre, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bella estuviese ahí.

No pudo controlar sus instintos por saber más de ella y una vez más su debilidad le ganaba, por lo que agarró el teléfono móvil y revisó las redes sociales, en busca de alguna actualización por parte de Bella.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había recurrido a la patética acción de hurgar de esa manera en la vida de la mujer y obtenía el mismo resultado. Nada, absolutamente nada que le dijera dónde y cómo estaba. Era como si se empeñara en mantenerlo a la deriva y era eso lo que le molestaba, pero muy en el fondo le daba esperanzas, y se animaba a pensar que tal vez ella estaba sufriendo igual que él.

Bella parecía no haber continuado con su vida al menos era lo que le decían las redes sociales, era como si hubiese desaparecido del planeta dejándolo a él desconcertado y desesperado, con un vacío en el pecho que no lograba llenar con nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez que se veía envuelto en rodas de capoeira era imposible abandonarlas cuando era algo tan apasionante que le vibraba en la sangre. Una detrás de otra dejando que el tiempo pasara a segundo plano.

Sentía todos su cuerpo latir, sudoroso y algo adolorido, no era siempre el vencedor, pero en las consecuencias de su pasión pensaría después. En ese preciso momento estaba enfrentando a Cobra uno de sus mayores contrincantes, mientras la música del Berimbau y las palmadas, marcaban el ritmo del encuentro.

Aunque fuese de noche el vapor entre los cuerpos aumentaba el calor, no obstante cada vez más se sumaban contrincantes y eso lo incitaba a seguir en el lugar de suelo arenoso donde se llevaba a cabo la roda y su pantalón blanco ya estaba amarillento.

En ese momento era Pantera, un capoerista de corazón y convicción. No era el sobrino del hombre más importante de Brasil, ni mucho menos el abogado intachable. Esos quedaban fuera de cualquier roda y no tenían contemplaciones con él, aunque sí había respeto como lo ameritaba el encuentro.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —la voz imperante de Carlisle Cullen, retumbó en el lugar y a su estela quedó un silencio ensordecedor.

Edward dejó libre un suspiro y en su pecho el corazón le golpeteaba con fuerza, mostrándolo agitado, no era miedo era adrenalina pura, desbocada por su cuerpo que lo convertía en todo latido. Se llevó las manos a las caderas mostrándolo realmente bronceado y perlado por el sudor que exudaba por cada poro de su piel.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? —dijo adentrándose al centro de la roda.

—Tranquilo tío ya se lo íbamos a regresar —dijo un hombre de piel ébano palmeándole un hombro a Carlisle.

En esa favela, no sólo respetaban a Carlisle Cullen sino que también lo admiraban y apoyaban. Había hecho suficientes donaciones para ganarse la seguridad al menos de los habitantes de ese lugar, no obstante sabía que había hombres de malas acciones a los que no se les podía comprar el respeto con nada y eso era algo que Edward aún no comprendía.

—Es de noche —contestó con media sonrisa, haciendo un rápido recorrido visual.

—Bueno es hora de ir a casa ¿o tampoco vas compartir con la familia la cena navideña? —inquirió recibiendo un apretón de mano del que ejecutaba el Berimbau—.¿ Cómo está? —preguntó desviando la mirada de Edward y la ancló en el hombre.

—Bien, todo bien. Aquí se lo cuidamos tío.

—Estoy seguro de eso, pero me lo tengo que llevar. Ustedes también deberían ir a compartir con sus familias —le aconsejó.

Desvió la mirada a uno de sus guardaespaldas y le hizo una seña.

Embry con la ayuda de Paul, buscaron en la cajuela de una de las camionetas varias cajas.

—Les he traído unos budines navideños, para que lleven a sus esposas y no le reclamen la hora —dijo sonriente—. Ahora yo me llevo a este irresponsable. —informó, mientras veía que Edward se calzaba las sandalias y se colgaba de uno de los hombros la camiseta.

—No es necesario todo esto por una cena navideña, aún es temprano —masculló de mal humor Edward de regreso a la camioneta adelantándole varios pasos a su tío que se despedía amablemente de los capoeristas que agradecían el gesto del hombre al haberles traído un presente navideño.

Carlisle subió a la camioneta ubicándose al lado de su sobrino que se quitaba el cinturón trenzado en colores verde, amarillo y azul.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Edward Cullen? —inquirió con autoridad, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido sin poder ocultar la molestia que lo embargaba—. No es prudente lo que haces, quedarte en este lugar hasta esta hora, cuando ni siquiera tendrías que venir. Es peligroso, estas rodas son agresivas.

—Es capoeira de verdad, no el circo que le venden a los turistas. —contesto escuetamente.

—Sólo buscas ganar un mal golpe, o que algún capoerista descontento inicié una riña, en al cual podrías resultar gravemente herido, hablando en el más leve de los casos. No sé qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

—Capoeira.

—No todo se reduce a la maldita capoeira Edward. ¡Por Dios! Razona, debes ser prudente, deja de estar viniendo a estos lugares.

— ¿Por qué no puedo venir a las favelas? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son hombres respetables aunque no tengan sus millones.

—Yo no hablo de eso Edward Cullen, me refiero al peligro que corres y no sólo a los hombres de las favelas. Sabes que tengo enemigos, que aunque no quiera hay quienes anhelan verme caer. No importa que tan buen samaritano sea, porque no es la gente de las favelas, son personas de poder, los sabes y te expones de esta manera —la molestia vibraba en la voz de Carlisle que ya no sabía qué decirle a su sobrino para que entendiera.

—Son sus enemigos, no los míos. —Edward estaba molesto por la actitud de su tío porque con veintisiete años aún lo trataba como si fuese un adolescente.

—Sí, son mis enemigos, de eso no tengo dudas, pero no será a mí a quien hagan daño. Saben cuáles son mis puntos débiles. Sólo intento protegerte Ed, es lo que he intentado hacer desde el día en que te vi por primera vez. Yo no me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara por mi culpa. Le juré a la memoria de mi hermana que haría de ti un hombre de bien, dejaría mi vida en el intento y ahora no me estás ayudando. —confesó manteniendo su postura y la rabia aumentaba al ver el desinterés en la expresión de Edward.

—Tío, tenía más de un año sin venir a Brasil, es justo que quiera reencontrarme con mis raíces, pasarla bien. Disfrutar verdaderamente lo que me apasiona, con contrincantes de verdad, no hacerlo todo el tiempo frente a espejos.

—Entiendo eso, y no quiero limitarte de ninguna manera, sólo te pido prudencia. ¿Quieres tener contrincantes de capoeira? Bien mañana buscamos dos capoeristas que vayan a la casa y practican en el gimnasio.

Edward soltó una corta carcajada que hizo que la nuez de Adán le subiera y bajara un par de veces. Se encontraba molesto y ni el aire acondicionado del vehículo lograba refrescarlo.

—Y entonces ninguno me toca porque el gran Carlisle Cullen los echa sin darle un bono extra. No me joda tío, no es así como quiero ser un capoerista.

—No, tú lo que quieres es suicidarte —el ambiente en la camioneta se hizo más denso, debido a la molestia en ambos.

—Si lo ve de esa manera, nada de lo que haga o diga lo hará cambiar de parecer. Entonces me suicidaré en una roda de capoeira, pero una de verdad. —sentenció desviando la mirada al camino y por su parte poniendo punto final al tema.

—Creo que tu actitud va más allá. De amor nadie se muere, ni mucho menos se lanza a un abismo. Es fuerte sí, sé perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero lo que estás haciendo para superarlo no es lo más inteligente. Hay otras razones por las cuales uno debe luchar. — agregó Carlisle al que a su instinto analítico no se le había escapado la situación de su sobrino y más cuando estaba enterado de primera mano.

Esme le había contado sobre la separación de Edward y Bella. Ella misma había asegurado que la diseñadora no tenía la mínima intención de regresar al lado de su sobrino. Que el rompimiento había sido definitivo, pero evidentemente para Edward no había sido de la misma manera, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba sufriendo a causa del desamor, pero era demasiado reservado como para contárselo a alguien.

—Cuando Irina, me pidió el divorcio era algo que no podía creer. Me costaba demasiado darle sentido a la petición de la mujer que tantas veces me había dicho que me amaba. Me lo negaba una y otra vez, pero sus acciones poco a poco me fueron abriendo los ojos. Nunca llegué a odiarla como quería, después de tantos años no he logrado odiarla. Ahora me es indiferente, pero hasta hace poco confieso que no podía ni verla, era como golpes secos al vacío que había dejado. Me sentía estúpido, me molestaba conmigo mismo. Yo pude haberme echado a perder, pude buscar situaciones peligrosas que me llevaran a una muerte segura porque inconscientemente sabía que morir sería una solución para dejar de sentir, pero había personas que me necesitaban, yo le veía la cara a mis hijos y sabía que no podía pensar en mí, ni en mi dolor. Para mí el desamor tuvo que pasar a segundo plano, es decisión de uno seguir adelante o dejarse vencer. Hoy puedo decir que la vida me ha recompensado, me ha dado una mujer que despierta con más intensidad las emociones que creí desvanecidas. Vas a superarlo Edward —le dijo palmeándole una mejilla, aunque su sobrino no se atreviera a darle la cara porque se encontraba con la mirada al titilante paisaje concentrado en esconder sus emociones.

—Tenía razones —murmuró al fin con voz ronca y rápidamente se aclaró la voz ante la muestra de debilidad.

—Tú también las tienes, sólo tienes que encontrarlas y luchar por ellas y nunca, nunca te des por vencido. Si verdaderamente algo es para ti, para que lo atesores no será fácil conseguirlo y cuando ese momento llegue tendrás que dejar que el corazón elija por ti. —le aconsejó Carlisle, mientras el vehículo entraba a la propiedad de los Cullen.

—Mi patético corazón eligió por mí, cumplió otra función a la de bombear sangre y se equivocó, no le dejo nunca más que tome decisiones —sentenció y apenas la camioneta estacionó, bajó y se fue a su habitación.

Edward pasó directo al baño y dejó que su cuerpo se refrescara bajo la regadera por lo menos una hora, mientras se batallaba una vez más con sus emociones que cada vez se le hacía más difícil vencer. Suponía que con el pasar de los días olvidaría a Bella, pero sólo parecía ir en retroceso y la desesperación por verla se intensificaba.

Con desanimo se colocó un traje corte italiano, en color grafito y una camisa blanca, decidió no usar corbata y salió para cumplir con el compromiso familiar.

En el comedor esperaban por él. Toda su familia se encontraba reunida excepto sus abuelos que asistirían para fin de año.

—Buenas noches —saludó a los presentes.

Todos correspondieron con sus cálidos saludos y su tío le hacía un ademán para que tomara asiento justo al lado de Jasper, donde siempre le había tocado.

Carlisle en una punta de la mesa y al otro extremo Esme, Emmett y Rosalie sentados uno al lado del otro y la madre de Rosalie con el pequeño Liam en las piernas sentada al lado de su esposo. Al lado de Jasper la hermana menor de la familia Hale.

Como cada año su tío daba un discurso por los buenos momentos y los buenos deseos, después lo hacía el padre de Rosalie, después de los aplausos hacían el primer brindis de la noche.

La cena no se servía cuando una de las mujeres asistentes al servicio de la casa se acercó hasta Esme y le dijo algo cerca del oído.

—Permiso —pidió ella y Carlisle se lo concedió con un asentimiento.

Para Edward no pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo que se instaló en Esme y la fugaz mirada que le dedicó. Sería un estúpido si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, aunque el corazón estuviese a punto de reventarle el pecho ante los latidos desbocados.

Esme salió del comedor y él pidió permiso, aunque su tío no se lo concedió porque había precedido su intención, igual se puso de pie y fue en busca de Esme.

Ella estaba en la sala y se encontraba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, por no decir secreteando por teléfono porque hablaba en murmullos.

De manera sigilosa se acercó a Esme, evitando por todos los medios ponerla sobre aviso.

—Sí está aquí, llegó el viernes… —Esme no logró decir nada más porque Edward le arrebató el teléfono y eso ya era una costumbre en él. No pedir permiso para irrumpir de esa manera casi violenta.

—Sí aquí estoy —dijo en el momento en que se apoderó de la llamada y el teléfono inalámbrico vibraba en su mano ante el estúpido temblor que no podía controlar—. Sé que sigues ahí Bella, por qué no me das la cara y me explicas qué carajos te pasa. Por qué te has ido sin avisar, esa era toda la puta confianza que me tenías —no podía evitar reclamar y un gran nudo se le aferraba a la garganta, mientras los latidos del corazón retumban en sus oídos junto con la respiración de Bella, ella estaba ahí de eso estaba seguro—. Habla, te dejó opción para que hables. ¿En qué cambia lo nuestro? A no olvidaba que ya no hay un "lo nuestro" porque todo lo echaste a la mierda, porque prefieres juzgar, me hiciste creer en ti… creí en ti en todo momento y a mí no me dejaste opciones para explicarme, preferiste desaparecer… —Edward se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo que claramente había sido sofocado al taparse la boca y después de eso la llamada se cortó, dejándolo peor que minutos antes cuando no sabía nada de ella.

—No tienes derecho a irrumpir de esa manera en una conversación que es privada —explotó Esme, que apenas asimilaba la brusca intervención—. Por favor Edward, déjala en paz. Dale tiempo. No la dañes más.

— ¿Yo le he hecho daño? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Fue la que se marchó sin decir nada, me dejó hecho mierda y yo soy el que le está haciendo daño. Es una cobarde, eso es lo que es tu amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Carlisle que invadía en el lugar.

—Nada —dijo Edward de manera cortante.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Esme dejándose abrazar por su futuro esposo.

Edward que aún tenía el teléfono en la mano. Empezó a revisarlo.

—Ustedes regresen a la cena… —desvió la mirada al teléfono mientras buscaba el registro de llamadas entrantes—. Esme por favor, deja de meterte en esto. No tengo nada en tu contra, sólo no te metas en lo que pasa entre Bella y yo. Ella es lo suficientemente adulta como para afrontar las situaciones que se nos presentan y si no quiere nada conmigo que me lo diga a la cara, que me mande a la mierda mirándome a los ojos. Sólo entonces aceptaré que todo terminó.

—Amor, creo que Ed tiene razón. Ya no puedes interferir en eso. Es mejor que ellos mismos arreglen sus diferencias —intervino Carlisle con voz conciliadora.

—Sólo la hará sufrir más —acotó Esme mirando a los ojos celestes de Carlisle.

—Es Bella quien debe decidir tal cosa, no puede escudarse detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

—No, no puede escudarse. No lo hará —dijo Edward pensando de dónde coño era el código 907 en Estados Unidos.

—Le haces daño y te la verás conmigo —amenazó Esme señalándolo.

—Sí está bien, me las veré contigo, ahora ve a comer que le hace falta a los gemelos —dijo dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la terraza.

Esme aunque renuente se dejó guiar al comedor por Carlisle y él sabía que su sobrino no iba a asistir a la cena, por lo que lo disculpó y dio la orden de servir.

En la terraza con la brisa tropical acariciándole el rostro, Edward se cansó de llamar al número desde donde Bella había llamado, pero nunca contestó, sólo anuló cualquier posibilidad en el momento en que desconectó el teléfono.

Edward se dio a la tarea de revisar a qué ciudad pertenecía el código 907, ya que si ella no le atendía las llamadas él iría a buscarla y que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle en la cara y aunque estaba extremadamente molesto en el centro de su pecho resurgía débilmente la esperanza.

Alaska, el código 907 pertenecía a Alaska.

— ¿No pudo huir a un lugar más cálido? —se murmuró la pregunta y corrió a su habitación. No le pidió a nadie que le preparara equipaje él mismo lo hizo, un par de mudas de ropa incluyendo pesados abrigos, no era mucho lo que necesitaba.

Llamó al piloto y aunque sabía que estaba siendo realmente inoportuno le pidió que estuviera en el aeropuerto internacional de Galeão a primera hora de la mañana.

Por correo le pasó el número telefónico a un amigo que le ayudaría a dar exactamente con el paradero y no tener que buscar por toda Alaska. Estaba seguro que no podría dormir a la espera de respuestas y sobre todo de poder reencontrase con Bella.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _¡Mentira! Eres un maldito mentiroso. Querías joderme la vida, tienes una sed de venganza que no te deja ver más allá y te importa una mierda llevarte por delante a quien sea, sólo quieres hacernos pagar —sollozó y las lágrimas anidando en sus ojos no le dejaban ver claramente—, pero yo no tengo la culpa, nunca la tuve. No puedo ser culpable de lo que hizo mi padre, no puedo serlo —dijo negando con la cabeza y las gotas de lágrimas caían a la alfombra, mientras luchaba con la presión en el pecho que la estaba ahogando._


	48. Capítulo No 47

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 47**

A las tres de la tarde del día 28 de diciembre arribó al aeropuerto internacional de Juneau en Alaska, después de un sinfín de retrasos los que iniciaron al momento de solicitar permisos para poder atravesar el cielo canadiense.

Seguido de 33 extenuantes horas de viaje, debido a las inclementes condiciones climáticas que lo obligaron a hacer una escala por dos horas en Seattle.

Antes de revisar la información que le habían enviado al correo, decidió llamar a su tío para calmarlo un poco. En su reloj de pulsera con horario brasileño comprobó que eran las nueve y tres minutos de la noche y estaba seguro que se mantenía despierto a la espera de sus noticias.

—Tío he llegado —dijo apenas escuchó la voz de Carlisle nombrarlo con preocupación al otro lado—. No hay nada por qué alarmarse, estoy bien. Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto.

—Por favor Ed, mantenme informado. —casi suplicó el hombre. Nunca le había gustado hacer las cosas a la ligera porque los resultados obtenidos nunca eran los esperados, pero nada pudo hacer por retener a su sobrino.

—Lo mantendré al tanto, prometí que lo haría.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? —indagó para tener algunos indicios de dónde exactamente se encontraría su sobrino, no podía estar tranquilo al saber que no estaba resguardado.

—No sé exactamente donde está. Tal vez si Esme decidiera colaborar me ahorraría tiempo y molestias.

—Me ha dicho que no sabe y le creo. Sabe tanto como tú en este momento. Me informó que Bella sólo había confesado que se encontraba en Alaska. No tiene más información.

—Voy a darle un voto de confianza a su mujer, pero no ha hecho lo mejor como para que crea en su palabra. —acotó caminando distraídamente por el aeropuerto.

—Ed, ella le hizo una promesa a su amiga y si te advertía estaría traicionando la lealtad de su amistad.

—Está bien, confiaré en que no tiene la dirección exacta de Bella, ahora lo dejo porque voy a revisar una información que me acaban de enviar.

—Ten cuidado hijo, evita conducir porque las vías deben estar cubiertas de nieve —le aconsejó.

—Prometo que tendré cuidado —sin perder más tiempo colgó.

Edward caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo lo hacía para drenar la tensión que se acumulaba en él, mientras revisaba el correo que le habían enviado.

—En Valdez, me está jodiendo —murmuró tensando la mandíbula— ¿Por qué diablos no se quedó en la capital? —Edward empezó a sentir que si daba un paso, retrocedía diez. Bella cada vez estaba más lejos.

Sin poder creérselo soltó una carcajada ante la incredulidad y nerviosismo que lo atacó, ganándose la mirada de varias personas en el aeropuerto.

—Estoy loco, estoy jodidamente loco —se hablaba a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía al módulo de información—, un hombre con un poco de dignidad o con sus cinco sentidos atentos, usaría la razón y se largaría de esta puta nevera a disfrutar del sol en Brasil —no obstante nada de lo que se decía tenía el peso como para llenarlo de convicción y hacer lo que un hombre coherente haría. No podía hacerlo cuando lo único que deseaba era mirarse reflejado en los ojos de Bella, ese reflejo que lo mostraba plenamente feliz.

Necesitaba de ella, de sus comentarios sarcásticos, de sus risas cargadas de sarcasmo, de sus besos, su cuerpo, su olor. La quería más que a su propia cordura y orgullo.

—Buenos tardes —saludó a un hombre rubio, delgado y vestido con un traje clásico negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata con un nudo perfecto.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señor? —preguntó con amabilidad y una sonrisa de esas que seguramente le enseñan en su preparación de atención al público.

— ¿Quisiera saber cómo hago para llegar hasta Valdez? —indagó sin tener la certeza cuántas horas le tomaría llegar a la ciudad, suponía que en auto serían unas tres horas—. Me gustaría saber si cuentan con el servicio de alquiler de autos

—Sí señor, contamos con ese servicio, permítame aconsejarle que no es prudente viajar en auto hasta Valdez, con esta nevada es extremadamente peligroso. Son unas veintidós horas de carretera y los acantilados son altamente peligrosos.

— ¡Veintidós horas! —exclamó realmente sorprendido e inmediatamente empezaba a considerar la idea de regresar a Brasil. Eso sin querer darle importancia a lo de los acantilados.

El hombre rubio de ojos azules oscuro le dedicó una mirada de comprensión.

—Puede ahorrar horas de camino, si toma un vuelo hasta el aeropuerto internacional Ted Stevens Anchorage, que dura aproximadamente hora y media, pero con el tiempo podría llevarse una hora cincuenta minutos. No le aconsejo un vuelo hasta Valdez porque no encontrará vehículos de alquiler, a menos que tenga quien le facilite uno.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo quien me facilite ninguno, podría pedir los servicios de un taxi —dijo totalmente convencido de que quería ir directamente hasta Valdez.

—No es seguro que encuentre servicios de taxi. Lo más razonable es que tome un vuelo hasta Anchorage y ahí alquile un vehículo, sólo tendría que conducir de seis a siete horas hasta Valdez.

 _Tan sólo siete horas, nada más, que fantástica solución_ —pensó Edward sarcásticamente.

No tenía más salida, eran siete horas contra veintidós.

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo para Anchorage? —preguntó tomando las opciones que le daban.

—Ya no salen hasta mañana a las diez. Si desea un boleto puede pasar por la taquilla número tres, si quiere que desde aquí le hagamos el contacto para el alquiler del vehículo pasa al módulo al final del pasillo. Ahí también pueden recomendarle un hotel para pasar la noche, el aeropuerto le ofrece servicio de traslado gratuito.

Edward apretó los dientes, sintiendo como una vez más retrocedía, era como si encontrarse con Bella no era la mejor de las opciones y cada complicación fuese una señal.

—Gracias —dijo al fin y su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Lo que menos quería era ocupar más horas a los pilotos debían estar mucho más exhaustos que él. El viaje desde Río no había sido para nada sencillo.

Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba puesto y sus acciones no iban con sus pensamientos, no encontraba la manera de mantener su fuerza de voluntad y sin proponérselo estaba haciéndole la propuesta a los pilotos. Al fin y al cabo sólo serían unas pocas horas más mientras acondicionaban el avión para el vuelo hasta Anchorage. Ya después podrían descansar todo lo que quisieran antes de regresar a Río.

Casi tres horas después aun con las contradicciones a los consejos sobre las condiciones climáticas del lugar la aeronave con su exclusivo diseño y distintiva marca brasileña, pedía permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional Ted Stevens Anchorage, el que fue concedido sin ningún problema.

En el trayecto Edward se dejó vencer por el cansancio y logró dormir unos cuarenta minutos, porque estaba seguro que al llegar al aeropuerto ya la camioneta que había alquilado previamente en Juneau, lo estaría esperando.

—Ya se la tenemos preparada señor —le informó el hombre que lo conducía hasta un estacionamiento donde lo esperaba una Range Rover blanca encendida calentando el motor—. ¿Es de su agrado? Porque podríamos ofrecerle otro modelo o una marca que se adapte a su gusto.

—No, está bien —contestó mientras veía como el hombre abría la cajuela.

—En un gran vehículo, de gran potencia no se quedará atascado en la nieve. Aquí tiene un equipo de prevención. Cuenta con linterna, guantes, pala, cadenas. También hay unas mantas y un impermeable.

—Bien —acotó Edward asintiendo, en realidad poco le importaba lo que tenía el vehículo, sólo quería partir cuanto antes a Valdez.

—Ya las cadenas están puestas, porque se encontrará con nieve podrida y tiene que llevar sí o sí las cadenas, a muchas personas no les gusta conducir con el sistema de seguridad en los cauchos pero es obligatorio el uso. El GPS ya está programado a Valdez, pero también le dará algunos consejos que debe tener en cuenta a la hora de conducir y no me queda más que aconsejarle que lo haga con prudencia.

Edward subió al auto que ya tenía la llave puesta, encendió las luces internas y se ajustó el cinturón.

—Disculpe, sé que lo más probable es que no pueda ayudarme pero necesito saber si puede ofrecerme alguna información.

—Sí claro, será un placer.

—Es que estoy buscando a una persona y quisiera saber si tienen una guía de hoteles.

—En la guantera hay guías de hoteles, mapas, revistas y otra linterna. Aunque Valdez sólo cuenta con cinco hoteles. También están las cabañas de alquiler que son por semanas o meses y muchas veces se ajusta a las condiciones de quienes desean pasar una temporada más larga. Pertenecen al Best Western y están más al norte como a cuarenta minutos de la localidad. Ellos manejan la lista de los inquilinos.

—Gracias, muchas gracias me ha servido de gran ayuda —no pudo evitar sentirse realmente esperanzado, por fin veía luz al final del túnel, después de tener algunas dudas, por fin tenía la certeza de que encontraría a Bella.

—Buen viaje —le deseó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía un paso.

Edward elevó una mano a modo de despedida y subió la ventanilla de la camioneta, poniéndola en marcha salió del lugar. Contaba con una excelente calefacción y esperaba que se mantuviera durante el trayecto de la misma manera.

La voz computarizada del GPS empezó a darle las indicaciones a la salida del aeropuerto. Apenas si había comido un par de emparedados en el avión y aunque eso no fuese suficiente, no tenía apetito pero sí aprovechó para prepararse para el camino.

La nieve no cesaba y apenas si le dejaba ver a más de un metro, por lo que iba realmente atento, con todas las luces encendidas como le habían aconsejado. Divisó un local de comida y estacionó a un lado de la autopista.

Bajó y el frío lo golpeó sin contemplaciones, tanto que sintió que la nieve se le pegaba a los cabellos, por lo que buscó dentro de la camioneta un pasamontañas. Se lo colocó y fue en busca de las provisiones para el camino.

En menos de diez minutos estaba de vuelta con un termo de café, dos latas de bebidas energizantes, chicles y cigarrillos. Entró al vehículo no sin antes sacudirse las botas que estaban atestadas de nieve. Antes de poner en marcha el auto le envió un mensaje de voz a su tío, aprovechando que aún tenía señal. Avisándole que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba bajo control y no tenía de qué preocuparse, claro obviando el pequeño detalle de que conduciría por seis horas bajo la inclemente nevada. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía le provocaría un ataque.

De nuevo puso en marcha en auto y se decidió a ir lo más lento posible, mientras disfrutaba del café bien cargado para que el sueño no lo venciera en el camino. Necesitaba un poco de compañía, aparte de la fastidiosa voz computarizada. Así que encendió la radio.

Otra señal se daba cuando el silencio dentro del vehículo fue cortado por la voz del vocalista de Maroon 5, se vio tentado a cambiarlo, porque verdaderamente no le gustaba el grupito, pero en honor a Bella decidió dejarlo, comprobando en ese momento que lo que verdaderamente le provocaba eran celos, celos por tener la certeza de que su diseñadora alucinaba por el tipo de voz chillona.

 ** _I'm asking for your help_**

 ** _I am going through hell_**

 ** _Afraid nothing can save me_**

 ** _But the sound of your voice_**

 ** _You cut out all the noise_**

 ** _And now that I can see_**

 ** _My stakes so clearly now_**

 ** _I'd kill if I could take you back But how, but how?_**

El tema era como si lo hubiesen elegido exclusivamente para burlársele en la cara porque era exactamente por lo que estaba pasando y al final se sorprendió coreando que no le importaría morir en el intento, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos pulgares el volante.

La nieve se le pegaba al vidrio y no lograba ver nada, ya estaba conduciendo por instinto y los parabrisas no lograban limpiarla completamente por lo que tuvo que usar un poco de agua.

En medio de cualquier tema que pasaran en la radio, las conversaciones de los locutores, la voz computarizada del GPS y el café que lograba mantener caliente en el termo siguió su camino.

No llevaba ni una hora cuando unas luces a la distancia hacían claras señales de que tomara el carril contrario y maniobrando con cuidado acató la señal. Estando más cerca vio que era gente de tráfico y un auto se había volcado, estaba con las ruedas hacia arriba. Evitó mirar dentro para no llenarse de nervios, sólo siguió hacia su destino.

La oscuridad de la noche y los grandes pinos franqueando la carretera no le permitían divisar los peligrosos acantilados al lado derecho, por lo que agradecía estar conduciendo a medianoche.

El GPS le indicaba que estaba aproximándose a la localidad de Valdez, eso verdaderamente lo confortó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción la que se vio opacada cuando un sonido proveniente de las montañas a su izquierda verdaderamente lo asustó y no sabía si conducir más rápido o detenerse, porque sabía que era nieve desplomándose; si corría con la mala suerte podría terminar sepultado bajo hielo o en el peor de los caso, lo haría volcar cayendo quien sabe cuántos metros por el acantilado. Apagó la radio para estar más atento.

Debía tomar una decisión detenerse o avanzar y mientras dilucidaba a pocos metros de él la nieve cayó.

— ¡Puta mierda! —exclamó sintiendo como las pelotas se le subían a la garganta, logró detenerse y pasar el susto lo que le llevó muchos minutos—. Sólo esto me faltaba, ¡fantástico! —esbozó molesto golpeando con la palma de las manos el volante—. No puede ser posible que esté pasando por todo esto sólo por una mujer, una maldita bruja que atrapó mi voluntad, estar enamorado es la peor mierda que puede pasarle a un hombre —apenas si podía creer que el camino había quedado tapeado por la nieve.

Buscó su teléfono móvil implorando al cielo que tuviese señal, casi soltó un aleluya al ver al menos la compañía móvil no estaba en su contra y bajó de la camioneta, no se arriesgaría a quedarse dentro del auto porque podían haber más derrumbes.

Revisó y revisó en la web y no dio con un servicio de ayuda en Valdez, por lo que recurrió al número del Best Western y se condolieron de su situación por lo que enviaron un quitanieves para que despejara la vía. Lógicamente recurrió a la mentira piadosa de que estaba con niños en el vehículo.

Tres horas después el amable hombre que operaba el quitanieves no sólo le despejó el camino, sino que también lo guió al hotel donde se registró y sin siquiera pensarlo se dio una ducha de agua caliente que le regresara la temperatura normal a su cuerpo.

La cama lo seducía con gran poder, pero eran más fuertes las ganas por saber de Bella, si estaba en ese lugar estaba perdiendo la oportunidad y el tiempo de verla, pero sobretodo de aclarar la situación entre ambos.

La mejor manera de encontrar respuestas era hacer las preguntas personalmente, así que bajó a recepción, aprovecharía el cansancio que provocaba trabajar un horario nocturno para tener resultados positivos.

—Buenos días —saludó a la chica de cabellos castaños, con tantas pecas en la nariz como Esme. Al tiempo que se apoyaba en el mostrador de mármol.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle señor? —preguntó con una sonrisa, no obstante su semblante evidenciaba el cansancio.

—Sí puede ayudarme —sonrió y retiró los brazos del mostrador, escondiendo sus manos—. Es que mi esposa y yo decidimos pasar una temporada aquí, pero por cuestiones de trabajo ella tuvo que venirse primero y no sé si logró alquilar una de las cabañas que renta el hotel. Podría comunicarme con ella, pero la última vez que me llamó me dijo que su teléfono había sufrido un accidente y yo estoy sin batería. Seguramente debe estar preocupada porque no la he llamado.

—Entiendo ¿usted quiere saber si su esposa está en una de nuestras cabañas? —indagó sobre la obviedad en el comentario de Edward.

—Sí, por favor es muy importante —dijo casi con pesar.

—Me permite a nombre de quien podría estar registrada la cabaña.

—Bella Swan.

—Está bien, me permite un minuto.

—Claro todo el tiempo que necesite. Es usted verdaderamente muy amable.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario de Edward y no pudo controlar su sonrisa mientras verificaba en un computador si Bella estaba o no registrada como cliente del hotel.

—Sí señor, está en una de las cabañas al norte. En la número 17, queda a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí —la chica agarró un bolígrafo y en un taco de hojas le anotó el número—. Si quiere puede comunicarse con ella e informarle que ha llegado, así no estará preocupada.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y apenas pudo controlar su emoción al verificar que el número que la chica le entregaba era el mismo que él ya tenía.

—Gracias, no puedo esperar, por favor liquida mi cuenta. Pagaré el día —dijo con ganas de correr a la habitación por sus cosas.

—Señor debería esperar al menos tres horas, el camino hacia las cabañas es algo peligroso.

—Gracias, por tu consejo, pero no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi esposa.

La chica le hizo un gesto de comprensión y se dedicó a cancelar la cuenta.

Edward subió a la habitación a buscar sus cosas al bajar pagó la cuenta y partió en busca de Bella, ahora ya no tendría escapatoria. Prácticamente se había escondido en el fin de mundo, lo que ella no sabía era que para Edward Cullen no existían imposibles.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El leve murmullo que creaban los copos de nieves estrellándose contra las ventanas al ser arrastrados por el incesante viento y la melodía que provenía del radio en la sala de la pequeña cabaña, fueron los causantes para despertarla haciéndola consciente de que necesitaba ir al baño.

Salió de la cama y agarró la frazada envolviéndose en ella para mantenerse caliente, arrastrando la pesada tela y los pies sintiendo que estaba más dormida que despierta, caminó al baño y en medio de peripecias por el montón de telas que llevaba encima logró bajarse el pantalón del pijama y sentarse en el inodoro.

Apenas si podía abrir los ojos porque los sentía demasiado hinchando por las horas de llanto que parecían que nunca iban a cesar y aunque la luz del baño fuese opaca le molestaba de igual manera.

Al terminar se acercó al lavabo para calentarse un poco las manos con el agua caliente, mientras el líquido se escurría brindándole calidez ancló su mirada en el espejo, observando sus cabellos revueltos, aún le costaba reconocerse en esa nueva imagen, no obstante no era lo suficientemente radical como para hacerla cambiar por dentro.

El radio, su único acompañante no la dejaba sentirse sola en ningún momento y ella en su férrea necesidad por escuchar algo más que el viento silbando afuera, lo mantenía encendido día y noche.

 ** _Not really sure how to feel about it_**

 ** _Something in the way you move_**

 ** _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

 ** _It takes me all the way_**

 ** _I want you to stay_**

Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera al tratar de retomar su vida tendría el mismo resultado. Siempre había estado rota por dentro, tan sólo intentó unir los pedazos, curar las heridas, pero las grietas seguían ahí esperando el momento más indicado para sangrar nuevamente y de la noche a la mañana volvía a caerse a pedazos sintiéndose nada y esta vez por partida doble. Todo era tan doloroso y hasta cierto punto increíble, nunca dejaría de ser la víctima de hombres sin escrúpulos, al parecer eso era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella.

 ** _It's not much of a life you're living_**

 ** _It's not just something you take, it's given_**

Ya no podría creer nunca más, ni siquiera en ella misma porque se había equivocado de la peor manera, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a alguien que sólo la usó para la bajeza de llevar a cabo una venganza, y estaba segura que su única intención había sido dañarla.

El frío empezó a subirle por los pies y quemarle las mejillas. Estaba segura que la chimenea necesitaba leños, salió del baño rumbo a la sala para avivar el fuego.

Estaba casi apagado, sólo estaban las encendidas las brasas. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la estructura de piedra y con cuidado colocó unas briquetas de madera vegetal, las suficientes para volver a encenderlo y después reforzó con leños haciendo que se incorporaran al fuego al moverlos con el atizador.

Con su mirada buscó el reloj redondo de madera que estaba encima de la chimenea de piedras, percatándose que faltaba poco para amanecer y por primera vez en muchos días le daba sentido al tiempo. Desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas laterales y vio que ya no nevaba, seguramente dejó de caer mientras se encontraba en el baño.

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina; al revisar las provisiones sólo contaba con agua, un huevo y tres rodajas de pan integral.

—Tendré que ir por un poco de comida, aprovecharé la mañana, pero lo haré en un par de horas, le daré tiempo al sol —se dijo con la convicción de regresar a la cama y esperar el tiempo necesario.

Pasaba por la sala arrastrando la frazada por la alfombra, cuando un toque a la puerta hizo que se detuviera. Guardó silencio y clavó la mirada en la puerta, un nuevo toque hizo que los latidos del corazón se le desbocarán y recorrió con la mirada el pequeño salón de paredes de madera y muros de piedra, sin saber qué hacer con el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza obligando a que la paranoia que la gobernaba perdiera poder, inspiró profundamente y se reconfortó, alentándose al susurrarse internamente que sus verdugos ahí no podrían encontrarla.

—Es el señor de los diarios —murmuró al recordar que había pedido que se le entregaran los diarios una sola vez a la semana, incluyendo ediciones pasadas, ya que no le daba importancia a los días en que vivía, tan sólo lo hacía para mantenerse informada y tener algo en que entretenerse.

Sin soltar la frazada porque sentía que dependía de la tela caminó hasta la puerta, quitó los tres seguros y abrió tan sólo un poco, sólo para ver a la persona que esperaba en el pórtico.

Todos sus miedos, rabias, alegrías, odios y pasiones estallaron en su pecho al ver los ojos dorados. Era una combinación explosiva que amenazaba con reventarle el pecho. Tan rápido como pudo, aún confiando en la agilidad de sus reflejos cerró la puerta, pero medio cuerpo de Edward ya se interponía.

—Bella, déjame entrar. ¿Qué pasa? No seas tonta —hablaba forcejeando la puerta.

Ella sabía que no podría contra la fuerza de él por lo que dejó de hacer presión con su cuerpo sobre la puerta, soltó la frazada y corrió hacia la chimenea, donde agarró el tubo de hierro que tenía un gancho doble en la punta.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más —lo amenazó aferrando el atizador con las dos manos—. ¡Lárgate!

Edward con la mirada fija en ella cerró la puerta para que la corriente de aire frío no se colara en el lugar y apenas si podía reconocer a Bella, la reconocería aunque estuviese vendado, pero su semblante le oprimió el corazón, tanto como para que las lágrimas de tristeza y rabia se le arremolinaran en la garganta.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? —preguntó extrañando demasiado la larga, sedosa y oscura melena. Ahora lo llevaba a la altura del cuello, no podía negar lo hermosa que se veía y que aceleraba latidos en su cuerpo, pero quería verla como la última vez y borrar todos esos días de ausencia, aunque evidentemente nada podía ser como antes. Ella había cambiado, al menos físicamente, porque seguía manteniendo la actitud obstinada que lo había enamorado como a un estúpido.

—Como si verdaderamente te importara. No es tu problema. Lárgate de aquí maldito mentiroso. ¡Enfermo de mierda! Estás jodido, estás loco y no voy a permitir que me hagas daño —lanzaba sus gritos unos detrás de otro y retrocedió un paso al ver que Edward avanzaba—. No te acerques, no te acerques —sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a anidársele en la garganta porque su estúpido corazón se deshacía en latidos y no era por el miedo. Estaba segura que no era miedo, era algo más poderoso, algo de lo que había huido toda su vida.

—No entiendo tu actitud. Eres un ser egoísta Bella, me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, cuando quería que confiaras en mí. Me importaba una mierda si nadie más me comprendía, si tú lo hacías para mí todo estaría bien —empezó a reclamarle y sentía como la molestia lo llenaba de temblores—. Yo confié en ti, traicioné mis principios y te creí todo, te he creído todo lo que me has dicho. ¿En qué cambia que Vulturi sea mi padre?

— ¡En todo! —dijo en medio de un sollozo—. Lo cambia todo, y estás hablando de una confianza que nunca me brindaste, no verdaderamente. Claro no podías hacerlo, no querías que yo sospechara tu brillante plan. ¿Qué tenías planeado para mí? —lo instó haciendo un ademán con una mano—. Anda dime. Ten al menos las pelotas suficientes para decirme a la cara qué era lo que pensabas hacer conmigo —las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas, mientras se sentía molesta y temerosa, también decepcionada, realmente decepcionada.

—Está bien te lo diré, pero eso no cambia lo que siento, no lo cambia —dijo inspirando hondo, queriendo aquietar los latidos de su corazón y asimilar la nueva imagen de Bella que lo entristecía.

Intentó dar un paso al frente, para saciar esas ganas de tocarla y que aunque estuviesen en un lugar tan frío, las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Bella lo detuvo con un contundente ademán de alto.

—No te muevas, porque no quiero hacerte daño. No soy tan inhumana como tú.

—Tu actitud me está haciendo daño, el haberme dejado sin esperar alguna explicación me hizo daño.

— ¡Entonces dame una explicación lógica ahora! Quiero algo que verdaderamente justifique tu bajeza —le exigió con la voz vibrante ante el llanto, pero con la suficiente resolución para atacarlo si se le acercaba.

—El haberte ocultado que era lo que me unía a Vulturi no fue ninguna bajeza, lo hice porque —titubeó separando los labios y llenándose los pulmones, para aplacar los nervios que le estaban devorando la seguridad—. No quiero ser su hijo, reniego de eso. Mentiría si te dijera que cuando te vi con él mi propósito no era seducirte sólo por joderle la vida, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando y tú sabes que es así, siempre quise protegerte.

— ¡Mentira! Eres un maldito mentiroso. Querías joderme la vida, tienes una sed de venganza que no te deja ver más allá y te importa una mierda llevarte por delante a quien sea, sólo quieres hacernos pagar —sollozó y las lágrimas anidando en sus ojos no le dejaban ver claramente—, pero yo no tengo la culpa, nunca la tuve. No puedo ser culpable de lo que hizo mi padre, no puedo serlo —dijo negando con la cabeza y las gotas de lágrimas caían a la alfombra, mientras luchaba con la presión en el pecho que la estaba ahogando.

A Edward el corazón se le instaló en la garganta y súbitamente palideció, no lograba respirar y la mujer frente a sus ojos pasó a ser una sombra blanca desconociéndola totalmente.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Bella? —murmuró la pregunta y apenas si podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo y eso tendría que ser el infierno, definitivamente tenía que serlo—. ¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!? —gritó sulfurado y las lágrimas se le derramaron, sintiendo que entre ambos se creaba el más grande y doloroso de los abismos.

Bella se sobresaltó ante el grito ensordecedor de Edward y se aferró una vez más con ambas manos al atizador de la chimenea.

—Ya tenías todo esto preparado, no me digas que tú que todo lo investigas no sabías que mi padre se llama James Borden, que mi tío es Laurent Borden. ¡Lo sabías! Y ahora quieres hacerme daño, pero no voy a permitirlo, no voy a dejar que lo hagas, siempre ha sido tu plan… —no terminó de hablar cuando sintió que su cuerpo se estrelló con brusquedad contra la pared, tanto como para cegarla y sacarle el oxígeno, apenas si logró jadear y en un acto de supervivencia abrió la boca para inhalar oxígeno.

Se encontraba realmente aturdida por el golpe y una mano se le aferraba con tanta fuerza al cuello que le quemaba la piel y escuchaba la respiración de Edward muy cerca de su rostro y era como la de un toro embravecido, así como el aliento de él le evaporaba las lágrimas.

Iba a matarla y no podría defenderse, no podía hacer nada porque la otra mano se le aferraba a la muñeca en la que mantenía el atizador y con su cuerpo la presionaba contra la pared evitándole el más mínimo movimiento.

—Eres una maldita —murmuró Edward ahogado por un sollozo que también estaba cargado de ira—. ¡Eres una maldita! —le gritó con tanta fuerza que sintió ardor en la garganta y ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Él no podía ver más allá de una verdad tan catastrófica, no podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Bella, porque su vista era vetada por imágenes de ella con Vulturi, los hermanos Borden, Riley Hardey, y las voces de todos se mezclaban burlándose de él, de su dolor, mientras el llanto de su madre se imponía. Ni siquiera el fuego cercano de la chimenea lograba atormentarlo.

Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro enardecido y sonrojado, sintiendo que la ira le robaba cordura y se le aferraba a cada molécula de su ser. Nada lo había preparado para eso, para sentir y escuchar como el corazón y sus sentimientos se quebraban en millones de pedazos y jamás podría reponerse a eso.

Eran dos fuerzas extremadamente poderosas luchando en su interior. El odio y el amor por la misma persona, cada una tratando de imponerse por encima de la otra. Al final sólo encontró un poco de lucidez para no matarla, no sabía cuánto le podría durar y como si su alma fuese en ese momento dominada por el Diablo salió del lugar.

Bella apenas Edward la soltó se dejó vencer cayendo al suelo, mientras se ahogaba con la tos y el llanto. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sintiéndose aterrada y sin fuerzas, pero sobretodo con unas inmensas ganas de morir porque todos los maltratos y el dolor al que fue sometida en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia no se comparaban con lo que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante y una vez más maldecía a su pasado que siempre la alcanzaba y le desbarataba la existencia.

—Nunca fue mi culpa y no vas a entenderlo —su voz ronca no le permitía hablar con claridad.

Edward subió a la camioneta, apenas si se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el vehículo. Sólo quería largarse de ese lugar, alejarse lo más posible, ni siquiera lograba pensar con lucidez y en su intento de huida no medía los límites de la velocidad, mientras lloraba y golpeaba el volante maldiciendo a su estúpido corazón por haberse equivocado de esa manera.

Revivía el momento en que la conoció, la manera en que ella prácticamente se le atravesó, Vulturi en su rescate y algunas actitudes claves de ella como indignarse al saber que la investigaba. Todo había sido un plan completamente ideado para joderle la vida.

Los cauchos patinaron en el hielo de la vía haciendo de las cadenas un accesorio inútil. En un acto reflejo empezó a girar el volante para evitar caer por el precipicio y la camioneta empezó a dar vueltas en la carretera convirtiéndola en un trompo incontrolable.

La respiración se le atascó en la garganta, los latidos del corazón retumbaba con tanta rapidez que amenazaba con reventarlo. Los giros que daba la Range Rover eran tan rápidos como las imágenes que le nublaban la visión y las voces que inundaban su cabeza.

 ** _—_** _No deberías ir hijo_. —logró escuchar la voz de su tío con gran nitidez—. _Por favor evita conducir._

 ** _—_** _Son aproximadamente 22 horas por carretera, no se lo aconsejo._ —está vez era el hombre de información en el aeropuerto.

 ** _—_** _Si le haces daño te las verás conmigo_ _ **.**_ —Esme lo amenazaba.

No pudo seguir evitando lo inevitable, perdió el control del vehículo y se fue por el barranco.

La rocosa y helada pendiente que bajaba con gran velocidad hacía vibrar violentamente la camioneta acrecentado la ansiedad en él que intentaba controlarla aún consciente de que no podía hacerlo, así como tampoco podía controlar el caos en el que se había convertido su vida. La nieve que iba rompiendo en el camino le había anulado cualquier posibilidad de visión.

 ** _—_** _Cuando lo escuchaba llegar a casa corría y me escondía debajo de la cama. Su voz coordinaba mis miedos y casi siempre terminaba orinándome._ —la voz temblorosa por el llanto de Bella fue lo último que escuchó antes de que impactara contra un árbol que le detuvo la mortal caída.

El gran estruendo que causó el impacto de la camioneta contra el árbol fue escuchado a gran distancia anunciando que había sido un accidente fatídico.

Bella sintió que toda la sangre se le congelaba, los latidos del corazón se le detenían y un súbito mareo precedió unas ganas casi incontrolables de vomitar, en el preciso momento en que sus oídos fueron invadidos por el espantoso sonido que provocó el impacto.

Como si un rayo la atacara, sacó fuerzas y rapidez de donde no las tenía y se puso de pie.

—Ed… Ed ay no —murmuraba en su carrera a la puerta, al salir al pórtico vio las huellas de los neumáticos en la nieve, miró a la distancia y no lograba ver nada—. ¡Edward! —corrió hasta donde el frío que atravesaba sus pantuflas se lo permitía, por lo que regresó a la cabaña, con todo su cuerpo trémulo, se calzó unas botas y agarró un abrigo, colocándoselo con dificultad y corrió en busca de Edward, implorando que nada malo le hubiese pasado, porque estaba segura que eso no lo soportaría.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Sí puedo —se alentó una vez más y a la tercera era la vencida, logró sacar más de la mitad del cuerpo y se dejó caer, el golpe contra el suelo rocoso cubierto de nieve le sacó todo el aire, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la carretera y tenía que subir al menos unos cien metros. Los que empezó a ascender una vez recuperado el aliento._


	49. Capítulo No 48

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 48**

Un terrible zumbido invadía los oídos de Edward, completamente turbado intentaba hacer a un lado la bolsa de aire del sistema de seguridad de la camioneta que se encontraba envuelta en una nube blanca que había dejado el estallido de la bolsa de aire.

Más allá de cualquier dolor estaba el alivio de saberse con vida y apenas lograba asimilarlo, con los latidos del corazón alterados y su cuerpo sumamente trémulo agarró la primera bocanada de aire, el valiente intento lo obligó a jadear ante el dolor en el pecho y parte derecha de su cadera.

Las heladas ráfagas de viento hacían remolinos dentro de la camioneta y el asiento del copiloto estaba colmado de nieve, él mismo estaba casi sepultado en hielo, que empezó a retirar para poder desabrocharse el cinturón.

Al girar ligeramente el torso, sintió que el músculo del trapecio se le tensaba y automáticamente desvió la mirada.

—No —Edward se quejó cerrando automáticamente los ojos, tratando de evadir lo que había visto y al ser consciente empezó a sentir que la sangre tibia le corría por la espalda y hombro izquierdo. Suponiendo que la lata que tenía incrustada le había alcanzado la clavícula.

Respiró profundo un par de veces para llenarse de valor, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y temía quitarse la lata porque no estaba seguro si sería peor, una vez más la miró y supo que tenerla ahí le haría más difícil la salida de la camioneta.

Sin siquiera pensarlo y en un rápido movimiento se la quitó y no pudo evitar el grito de dolor, ni mucho menos ponerse a llorar como un niño mientras se presionaba con la mano la herida que ante la falta del metal empezó a salir sangre a borbotones traspasando la tela del pesado abrigo.

Tomaba aire por la nariz y lo soltaba por la boca tratando de calmarse un poco, porque sabía que estando nervioso y asustado empeoraría su situación.

De lo que estaba completamente seguro era que no podía quedarse dentro del auto a esperar por ayuda porque no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos qué tanto había descendido por el barranco.

Dejó de presionarse la herida y retiró la bolsa de aire que cubría las puertas, manchándolas de sangre. Los vidrios habían estallado y por más que intentó abrir una de las puertas no logró hacerlo, suponía que era porque estaba agotado y adolorido por lo que decidió ayudarse con los pies, buscando valor donde lo tenía para soportar el dolor en la cadera.

Utilizó un pie, luego dos y la puerta no cedía, sus energías se agotaban con mucha rapidez y la falta de aliento le quemaba la garganta. Así que se dejó vencer para reponerse un poco.

Por más que aguzara el oído no escuchaba nada, nadie parecía haberse percatado del accidente, no había sirenas, ni gente preguntando por él.

No estaría pasando por esa tortura si le hubiese hecho caso a su tío, si la razón le hubiese ganado al corazón, pero ahí estaba a punto de morir de hipotermia por buscar a la mujer de la que se había enamorado y que para su mayor desgracia resultó ser hija y sobrina de los asesinos de su madre.

Era algo que no merecía, no entendía porque todo lo unía a un pasado tan doloroso. El maldito destino o lo que fuera se burlaba de él, manejaba las piezas a su antojo para mantenerlo en una constante tortura. Hilos de lágrimas corrían por sus sienes calentado a su paso la piel e intentaba mentalmente minimizar el dolor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Necesitaba algo para salir de ese lugar, tenía que pedir ayuda, entonces recordó su teléfono móvil, que no tenía idea de dónde lo había dejado, se tanteó el abrigo buscando el iPhone en los bolsillos, pero no le encontró y al recordar que lo había dejado en el asiento del copiloto no le quedó más que soltar un pesado suspiro. Con su mirada buscó en lo que había quedado del suelo de la camioneta, pero no lo halló, ladeó la cabeza para buscar en la parte trasera y nada.

Una vez más se dejó vencer e inevitablemente volvía a sollozar al recordar ese momento en que Bella le decía que era hija de James Borden y la sangre se le calentaba ante la rabia, no obstante de esa confesión resaltó la frase " _No tengo la culpa, nunca la tuve_ " Su corazón volvía a latir por ella, así que se obligó a erradicar ese desliz en sus sentimientos.

No podía permitirse sentir algo tan poderoso, algo tan bonito por la hija y sobrina de los hombres que le arrancaron de manera tan violenta a su madre. Había vivido dieciocho años de su vida odiando, no sólo a esos malditos sino a todo lo que los relacionaba, incluyendo a su padre que fue el principal culpable de todo, tanto como para renegar de él.

James Borden fue el primero en violársela, no le importó tener mujer y mucho menos tener una hija, porque ya Bella contaba con cinco años. No se condolió y no lo haría porque ellas también eran víctimas.

—Oh Dios, lo siento Bella —sollozó al darse cuenta de la equivocación que había cometido y no pudo evitar recordar algunas de las palabras de la confesión que ella le había hecho el día de la muerte de Charlie.

— _Lo odié cuando cumplí trece años y ya usaba sus malditos puños para pegarme en la cara como si estuviese enfrentando a un hombre_.

Confirmaba con que violencia había sido tratada, su cuerpo se sacudió ante el escalofrío que le causó una corriente de aire y el saber a lo que estuvo expuesta la mujer a la que amaba. Tener la certeza de que pasó muchos años bajo las garras de un enfermo y que le creía el odio que dijo sentía por su padre. Él mejor que nadie sabía que se podía erradicar definitivamente del alma a personas que en algún momento formaron parte importante de sus vidas, sin importar qué lazos los unía.

La necesidad por buscarla y pedir perdón lo asaltó con impaciencia, por lo que se armó de valor y una vez más estudió las posibilidades de salir de la camioneta. Utilizó la bolsa de aire ya completamente desinflada y retiró los vidrios que aún se encontraban incrustados en la ventanilla.

En medio de jadeó de dolor se acercó a la ventana por donde intentó salir, fallando en dos oportunidades. El dolor en la cadera no se lo permitía y sentía el más mínimo esfuerzo que hacía en la herida.

—Sí puedo —se alentó una vez más y a la tercera era la vencida, logró sacar más de la mitad del cuerpo y se dejó caer, el golpe contra el suelo rocoso cubierto de nieve le sacó todo el aire, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la carretera y tenía que subir al menos unos cien metros. Los que empezó a ascender una vez recuperado el aliento.

La botas de Bella se enterraban en la nieve y le hacía mucho más difícil y agotante correr y a cada minuto que pasaba su angustia aumentaba, ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la cabaña y de Edward sólo tenía las huellas del vehículo.

Se vio obligada a detenerse en su carrera ante la falta de oxígeno, jadeando en busca de aire para llenar los pulmones mientras la inclemencia del frío la golpeaba sin piedad.

— ¡Edward! Ed —gritaba en el lugar que se encontraba prácticamente inhóspito.

Reanudó la carrera aunque sus fuerzas fueran mínimas, no se daría por vencida, porque tenía un horrible presentimiento jugando con sus más grandes miedos. Sí algo le pasaba a Edward no se lo perdonaría.

A la distancia vio una figura masculina salir con dificultad del barranco, la ropa que llevaba puesta le confirmaba que se trataba de Edward, entonces apresuró su carrera y no pudo contener más sus temores y la compuerta del llanto se derrumbó.

En ese momento para Edward, Bella era como un ángel que venía a salvarlo, estaba seguro que no soportaría mucho tiempo caminando hasta encontrar a alguien que lo auxiliara, pero ahí venía ella a su encuentro, y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía; aunque no podía correr sí hizo el intento y caminó tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía.

Bella dejaba sus fuerzas a cada segundo, estaba segura que nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se amarró a él en un abrazo.

Edward la recibió y la estrechó con las fuerzas que en ese momento poseía, sintiendo que ese extraordinario cuerpo que le quitaba el aliento, le había hecho tanta falta, por más que quiso no pudo seguir manteniéndose en pie y se dejó caer de rodillas llevándose a Bella con él.

—Dios mío, Dios mío. Ed lo siento, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó ahogada por el llanto viéndose una de las manos manchadas de sangre, sin coordinar las palabras que salían de su boca ante la conmoción que la embargaba.

—Me he enamorado, eso me ha pasado… —dijo tomándole el rostro en las manos para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero ella estaba con la vista anclada al manchón de sangre que se filtraba por la ropa.

—No hables, no hables —le pidió con voz temblorosa y el llanto ahogándola.

—Bella mírame. Estoy bien, estoy bien…

—No, no los estás y es mi culpa, ha sido mi culpa —murmuraba con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro y en su habitual imposición de negación hacía oídos sordos a las palabras de Edward.

Él desesperado por sacarse el sentimiento que lo ahogaba y completamente decidido a no a perder la oportunidad aprisionó con mayor fuerza ambos lados del cuello de Bella, enterrando los dedos del ahora cabello corto de su diseñadora.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Bella Swan! —le dijo con determinación sin dejar que le desviara la mirada, asegurándoselo una y otra vez.

Entonces Bella se quedó estática, sólo cortando el momento con un sollozo, porque había sido extraordinario ese instante. Esa frase, era lo más bonito que había escuchado en su vida, estaba llena de sinceridad, de calidez, de sentimiento. No era como su padre la decía, no con la misma contundencia y entonces comprendía que todos los " _te amo_ " de su padre habían estado vacíos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento verdadero.

—Atravesé medio mundo por ti, te escondiste en un lugar donde no podrías importarle a nadie, pero para mí eres lo más importante, más importante que mi propia existencia, y esto que siento es algo que me estaba reventando el pecho porque no me dejabas decírtelo. Te amo, así tí no puedas hacerlo. No puedes impedirlo, no puedes gobernar mis sentimientos, no puedes —las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza y su dolor físico pasó a segundo plano, las emociones eran demasiado poderosas como para restarle importancia.

—Lo hago, aunque no quiera lo hago —dijo ahogada en llanto—. Te amo mi Pantera. Me lo negaba día y noche. Yo no sé amar, no sé cómo se hace. No sé si es amor, no es como yo veo el amor, pero lo que siento por ti lo es todo, lo abarca todo Edward Cullen y sentí morirme todos estos días, deseé no conocerte, deseé que no me hubieses contado por lo que habías pasado, no quería saber de tu dolor. Y si me odiabas lo tenía merecido, tenías tus razones.

Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza y pegó su frente a la de Bella sin dejar de lado la negación, respirando el mismo aire que ella, refugiándose en su aliento y escuchando atentamente como los corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente, podía jurar que casi al mismo ritmo.

Eran marionetas de sus emociones y del frío que los hacía temblar casi sin control, pero eso no era suficiente para obligarlos a interrumpir la confesión más sincera de sus sentimientos.

—No ha sido tu culpa. Perdóname por no haber hecho algo por ti mucho antes, perdóname por no evitarte tanto dolor. Soy un bruto, un completo estúpido, te juzgué sin mirar más allá de mi propio dolor, ese dolor que se volvió insoportable al saber que me arrancaba a la mujer que amo —sin poder soportar más la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la boca de Bella, y que para él en ese momento era una abismo, buscó los labios de su mujer y la besó, lo hizo con las fuerzas y ganas que poseía.

Ella se entregó a su primer beso de amor declarado, al menos era como el resto del mundo definía la fortaleza de ese sentimiento, ese en el que Edward era su primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de dormir, en el que aún sin estar presente la hacía reír al recordar sus ocurrencias, o que inadvertidamente le arrancaba suspiros y que para ella el lugar más bonito era ese en el que estuviese Edward.

Arrodillados en la nieve y en medio de un largo y tierno beso por fin se confesaban el amor que sentían ese que iba más allá del pasado doloroso que los unía y como si el universo aún conspirara a su favor, el sol salía tras las montañas nevadas iluminando el momento, dejándoles claro que el amor todo lo podía.

—No será fácil. Edward no podré soportar que algún día reproches mi procedencia y que no le des importancia a mis sentimientos. Sí antes que no sabía las cosas que dolorosamente nos involucran, pensaba que sería complicado vivir lo nuestro, ahora creo que lo es mucho más.

—Es mi prueba de fuego, y te amo con tu pasado, con tus malditos demonios, con mis miedos y mi odio, porque amo lo que desatamos cuando estamos juntos y no voy a permitir que te alejes ni un paso. —Edward se repasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, los sentía demasiado resecos ante la sed y la debilidad empezaba a superar sus emociones, tanto como para que puntos blancos nublaran su visión—. Así que es momento de decidir. Decide Bella. ¿Quieres aceptarme con todo lo que soy, con mis malos y buenos momentos? ¿Quieres equilibrar mi vida? —preguntó con la ansiedad gobernando cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—No quiero equilibrar tu vida —dijo pausando sus palabras para darle un beso en los labios y atarse a la locura que esa boca le provocaba—. Te quiero desequilibrado, desmedido, apasionado, no quiero que me quieras a medias, quiero que te vayas a los putos extremos y me hagas saber que todo vale la pena, que nunca podré arrepentirme de los segundos a tu lado. No sé si con los años esta intensidad en mis sentimientos termine desapareciendo, pero sólo por si acaso quiero te asegures que no pueda olvidarte, metete en mi vida y que cada detalle que en ella exista me haga pensar en ti.

—Prometo que lo haré, me meteré en tu vida y ya no podrá ser la misma, desde que te conocí me lo he propuesto y no descansaré aun sí mis sentimientos cambien —sonrió y ella también lo hizo precediendo a que él saldría con una de sus ocurrencias—. Aunque ya no te quiera, lo haría sólo por joderte la vida, para que en medio de nuestras amadas discusiones terminemos arrancándonos la ropa, nos diéramos un revolcón y después seguiremos odiándonos. ¿Dime si te gusta la idea?

—Me parece atractiva —confesó sonriendo en la misma medida en que él lo hacía—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cabaña a discutir? Necesito calentarme el cuerpo —propuso poniéndose de pie y le tendió la manos a Edward para ayudarlo a poner en pie.

Con dificultad Edward logró hacerlo y entonces Bella le tomó uno de los brazos y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros.

—Déjame ayudarte, —le pidió al notar la renuencia en él—. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

—En realidad siento el cuerpo como si hubiésemos cogido una semana sin parar, pero estoy bien.

—Entonces no estás bien Ed, porque estás adolorido más no satisfecho. Llamaré al hotel para que nos envíen un médico y él decidirá si no es grave lo que tienes —Edward iba hablar pero ella le hizo un ademán para que no lo hiciera—. No acepto negativas, Pantera testaruda —le dijo ayudándolo a caminar

—Está bien Mariposa mandona —se acercó y le dio un beso en la cien—. Lo que no te perdono es el cabello —susurró contra la piel de la frente de la chica—. ¿Vas a decirme por qué lo hiciste?

—De alguna manera quería dejar de ser yo —murmuró, la voz se le quebró y buscó la boca de Edward sollozando una vez más en los labios del chico—. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo… pensé que me llevarías con él, que ese era tu plan, hacerme daño y ponérmelo en frente. No quiero verlo nunca más, no quiero.

Edward suspiró en la boca de Bella conteniendo la rabia que burbujeaba en su interior, pero estaba seguro que Borden pagaría todo el daño que le había hecho a esa niña, y que ahora era su niña que protegería con su vida.

—Juro que nunca más lo verás, nunca más —musitó regalándole un par de toque de labios, disfrutando esa maravillosa sensación que atacaba todo su cuerpo.

—Yo lo siento tanto Ed, siento lo de tu mamá y más aún saber que algo me une a esa acción tan cruel. No lo merecías. —lo miraba a los ojos, hermosas flamas que se anclaban en sus pupilas.

—No, no lo merecía, tú tampoco lo merecías, mi madre no lo merecía. Ni siquiera merecíamos ser hijos de quienes somos y he luchado tanto por encontrar respuestas a todo esto que ya estoy cansado, verdaderamente cansado de hacerme preguntas. Lo único que deseo es que todos los culpables del sufrimiento de mi madre y ahora del tuyo, paguen. —le regaló tres besos, uno en los labios, otro en la punta de la nariz y el último en la frente.

A Bella el trayecto de regreso se le hizo mucho más corto, más cálido y menos desesperante. Al entrar en la cabaña ayudó a Edward a sentarse en un sofá de dos plazas que estaba frente a la chimenea, lo suficientemente alejado para que no atentara contra su miedo, pero donde el calor le calentaba la piel.

Fue por un poco de agua y le dio de beber como si fuese un niño.

—Voy por unas mantas, para calentarnos un poco y por el botiquín de primeros auxilios —anunció Bella dejando el vaso de cristal en la mesa baja de un acabado en madera entre rústica y pulida.

Edward asintió en silencio y apenas Bella abandonó la sala se dio a la tarea de quitarse el pesado abrigo frunciendo la cara ante el dolor en el trapecio. Por primera vez agradecía al fuego el calor que le brindaba mientras se deshacía de las prendas que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, quedándose solo con el jean.

Resopló temiendo al ver de soslayo la herida, no podía apreciarla totalmente pero consideraba que era más grande de lo que suponía, había dejado de brotar sangre, porque una ligera capa se había coagulado evitándole la hemorragia.

—Estoy seguro que esta mierda dolerá cuando tengan que limpiar —musitó compungido, teniendo la certeza de que sería bastante engorroso el momento y sobretodo que necesitaba un médico sí o sí.

Bella regresó con una manta de lana a cuadros de colores llamativos y una pequeña caja cofre que fungía como botiquín de primero auxilios. Al ver la herida de Edward dejó caer sobre el sofá lo que traía en las manos.

—No sé de donde mierda salió un pedazo de lata de la carrocería y se me incrustó, pero no es tan grave —acotó Edward antes de que ella pudiese decir algo. Tratando de minimizar la conmoción en Bella que tomaba asiento a su lado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó con voz ahogada paseando su mirada cargada de agonía de la herida al rostro de Edward.

—Perdí el control de la camioneta, y gracias a un árbol que detuvo el descenso estoy aquí. Confieso que fue imprudencia de mi parte… —hablaba cuando sintió que Bella cerraba con sus brazos la cintura y le pegó el rostro en el pecho, como si estuviese constatando que estaba en ese lugar con ella—. Eso ya no importa —murmuró contra los cabellos sedosos y revueltos de su mujer—. Ahora lo que verdaderamente importa es curarme la herida, llamar a mi tío porque debe estar preocupado y el teléfono lo perdí en el accidente, también tengo que comunicarme con la compañía de alquiler de autos para ver si pueden recuperar el vehículo.

Sabía que la Range Rover prácticamente se había destrozado y que estar con vida se acercaba a un milagro, pero no se lo diría a Bella para no angustiarla más.

—Voy llamar al hotel para que envíen ayuda médica, es necesario que te curen y después llamarás a tu tío. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó encarándolo y recorriendo con su mirada el rostro de su fiscal.

Edward le llevó una de sus manos a la nuca y la acercó a su boca sin ninguna delicadeza, casi haciéndola estrellarse contra sus labios, separándolos y amenazando con comérsele la boca, hurgó con su lengua cada recoveco tibio y húmedo, rozando sus dientes con los de ella, y que también recorrió con la punta de la lengua. Como si de un famélico se tratara, la besaba con urgencia.

—Supongo que eso es estar de acuerdo —murmuró ella sonriente contra los labios de él y atacada por la necesidad volvió a la carga—. Te extrañé tanto Ed, extrañé tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras —le confesaba en medio de cortas succiones.

—Pues no lo parece tanto, me has hecho sufrir Bella. Sin ti estoy jodido eso lo he confirmado, nadie lograba soportarme, ni yo mismo. Te necesitaba mi amor, mi hermosa mariposa nocturna.

—Prometí que me tendrías revoloteando en tu espacio y pienso cumplirlo, quiero estar con el hombre que amo, que deseo, el hombre apasionado que anhelo. Eres una combinación perfecta Edward Cullen, al menos para mí lo eres.

—Sí, prometiste revolotear en mi cielo, pero te has dado unas largas, muy largas vacaciones, lo peor de todo sin avisar y cuando más te quería anclada a mi lado.

—Lo siento —dijo frotándole el pecho brindándole a las palmas de sus manos la calidez y textura de la piel de Edward, le dio un beso en el pecho y se puso de pie.

Edward no desamparó a Bella un segundo mientras ella conversaba por teléfono, apenas y podía creer la sucia jugada que les había hecho el destino. Estaba completamente seguro que no podría olvidar de quien era hija, pero no para culparla o hacerle algún reproche, sino para tener presente que debía protegerla, hacer con ella lo que no pudo hacer con su madre.

Durante la llamada Bella explicó el accidente que había sufrido Edward y ellos se ofrecieron a comunicarse con la agencia donde el señor Cullen había alquilado el vehículo.

—Me toca limpiarte la herida, el doctor me ha explicado cómo hacerlo, no quiere una infección, tratará de estar aquí en una hora.

— ¿Me toca ponerme en tus manos? —preguntó con gesto exagerado de pánico.

—Creí que estabas en mis manos —dijo poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá en color verde manaza.

—No de esta manera.

—Te tocará estarlo de todas las maneras… —alegó buscado en el botiquín de primeros auxilios si tenía gasa y solución antiséptica.

— ¿Estás segura de cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Edward al ver que Bella se alejaba.

—Completamente segura no, pero no creo que sea tan difícil. Sólo voy a limpiarla un poco —informó mientras se lavaba las manos.

Al regresar se las secó y se colocó unos guantes de látex y con los productos que el doctor le había indicado limpió alrededor de la herida retirando la sangre seca, llenándose cada vez más de agonía al ver la piel abierta.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó torciendo la boca.

—Te mentiría si digo que no.

Bella trató de hacerlo con más cuidado y exactamente como el doctor se lo había pedido. Al terminar colocó a un lado los productos usados, se quitó los guantes y se sentó un lado de Edward, entonces él le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos, llenándole los espacios vacíos como había prometido.

—Ed —musitó el nombre de él buscándole la mirada—. No suelo ser muy expresiva, tal vez me cueste decir a cada minuto que te amo y no sé con cuanta frecuencia quieres escucharlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga a cada segundo, a cada latido.

—Sé lo que sientes y eso es lo importante. Desde hace mucho he tenido la certeza de tus sentimientos sin que hayas tenido que confesarlo, no obstante quería escucharlo y que tu escucharas que ya no te quiero sólo como amiga, ni como amante, te quiero como la mujer de mi vida y suelo ser poco expresivo también.

—Eso me gusta —dijo sonriendo—. Quiero emocionarme cada vez que me lo digas, que sea en momentos cuando no me lo espere para que se me alteren los latidos aún más de lo que lo hace tu presencia y que no hagas una costumbre, completamente predecible de lo que creo es tan importante. No quiero perder el significado que le has dado al amor para mí y lo conviertas en el que ya conocía. —confesó siendo completamente sincera con él.

Edward sabía que los te amo para Bella estaban manchados por culpa del mal nacido que tenía por padre, pero él haría de cada momento en que se lo dijera el más especial de todos.

—El significado al te amo que te he dado, no lo encontrarás en otra parte, ni siquiera en otra vida si es que la hay. Mi amor por ti es único, lo que siento por ti Bella Swan es irreemplazable.

Edward la instó a que lo besara una vez más y ella así lo hizo, besos que pasaron de ser tiernos a apasionados y que irremediablemente empezaba a calentarle la sangre y a desear más, mucho más que besos. Tal vez hubiesen avanzado al dejarse arrastrar por el deseo, pero el doctor se anunció en la puerta, recordándoles que físicamente en cierta parte Edward estaba limitado.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _No creen que merezca Reviews._**

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

 _—_ _Juro que no lo sabía. Si al menos hubiese tenido la sospecha, ni siquiera me habría acercado. Sé lo que se siente estar roto por dentro. Confío en que nunca me harás daño, por favor no me permitas llegar al punto de mi madre. Cuando estés casando de mí prefiero que desaparezcas, que te vayas sin siquiera despedirte._

 _—_ _Nunca serás como tu madre, porque eres una mujer fuerte, decidida con ideas propias. No quieres vivir a la sombra de nadie y fue eso lo que me cautivó. Verte luchar por lo que quieres. —le pellizcó cariñosamente una mejilla y le lanzó un beso._


	50. Capítulo No 49

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 49**

Esme con un traje de baño de dos piezas en color blanco y unos lentes de sol, estaba acostada en una de las tumbonas de ratán que se encontraban al borde de la piscina en el tercer piso de la residencia Cullen, disfrutando del maravilloso momento en que Carlisle le aplicaba con suaves masajes circulares protector sobre el vientre que cada vez era más prominente y empezaba a subir un poco más, ya no era sólo abultaba la únicamente la parte baja de su vientre.

En una mesa al lado había un vaso con leche helada, porque era lo único que calmaba la tortuosa acidez, también una gran variedad de fruta fresca picada en un recipiente de cristal, pero su debilidad eran las ciruelas y los kiwis.

Aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de vivir al lado de ese hombre y en un clima tan tropical al que empezaba a adaptarse. Carlisle Cullen era más de lo que le había pedido a la vida, era atento y amoroso. Admitía que extrañaba desesperadamente los momentos pasionales, su deseo aumentaba con los días y para su mala suerte no podía tener relaciones sexuales hasta que no pasara la etapa de riesgo. Según el doctor que la estaba tratando.

Anhelaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder conocer a sus hijos, o al menos ansiaba que en la próxima ecografía por fin pudiese saber el sexo. Ella se conformaba con que fuese un niño y una niña, pero le habían dicho que eso era imposible en su caso. Así que ya estaba preparada para criar a dos niños o dos niñas.

Aunque intentara parecer calmado y sonriente ella sabía que estaba muy preocupado por su sobrino y que si él mismo no se había embarcado en un avión para ir en su búsqueda había sido por petición de ella y era por la misma razón que no se atrevían a llamar a Bella, por si no había llegado para no ponerla sobre aviso.

Escuchó las puertas que daban al interior de la cada abrirse, seguido de unos pasos y Carlisle se puso de pie.

—En un minuto regreso —le comunicó dándole un beso en los labios y se alejó.

Carlisle fue al encuentro de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—Buenos días señor. Tenemos noticias —le anunció el hombre, de tez morena y ojos pardos.

—Vamos adentro —le pidió pasando de largo. Se ubicaron en la antesala que aunque no podía esconderlos de la vista de Esme si evitaba que los escuchara, lo que menos quería era angustiarla—. ¿Qué noticias me tienes? —preguntó deseando internamente que su sobrino se encontrase seguro.

—Hable con los pilotos, me confirmaron que tuvieron que viajar hasta el aeropuerto de Anchorage, porque al parecer la señorita Swan se encuentra en la localidad de Valdez. Que está a unas seis horas de carretera.

—Ed es un caso perdido. Va matarme de un disgusto, le dije que no condujera —dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro y frotándose la frente con preocupación—. ¿Saben si llegó? Porque no he logrado comunicarme con él su teléfono esta fuera de servicio.

—Sí señor se registró en el Best Western, en el hotel de la localidad por unas horas, pero después se trasladó hasta unas cabañas que pertenecen al Best Western que están ubicadas a cuarenta minutos aproximadamente.

—Entonces si está con Bella, debería llamar. No está cumpliendo el trato que hicimos —expresó como si Edward pudiese escucharlo—. Gracias, Jarred. Voy a llamar a Bella, si necesito algo más te avisaré.

El hombre asintió en silencio y se marchó. Carlisle regresó al área de la piscina donde se encontraba Esme.

—Ed está con Bella —le informó tomando un paño y quitándose los restos de protector solar que había olvidado—. Me gustaría poder comunicarme con él, sólo para saber que llegó bien.

—Bien, podemos llamar. Aunque no aseguro que te conteste a la primera. Lo más probable es que seas realmente inoportuno —le dijo con una sonrisa. Se alegraba de que las cosas se solucionaran entre Edward y Bella, deseaba que fuese de buena manera.

—Lo que menos quiero es ser inoportuno, ¿crees que deba darle un poco más de tiempo?

—Definitivamente. Amor, ya Edward es un hombre, sabe valerse por sí sólo. Tus hijos ya no son unos niños que no sepan desenvolverse en el mundo. —le dijo tomándole una mano y entrelazado sus dedos.

Carlisle aprovechó y se sentó al borde de la tumbona de ratán.

—Sé que son hombres independientes y aún no sé en qué momento el tiempo pasó tan rápido. Sin embargo el que sean hombres con mujeres y hasta hijos no los deja exentos de que me mantengan al tanto de su integridad.

—Bueno esperemos al menos unas horas para que Edward aclare su situación con Bella y después lo llamas. O tal vez sea él quien se comunique antes contigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La herida de Edward requirió algunos puntos de sutura que lo hicieron sufrir un poco durante el proceso, además de una vacuna contra el tétano.

El doctor le recetó algunos medicamentos, no sólo para la herida sino también para el golpe en la parte derecha de la cadera y prácticamente le exigió guardar reposo por setenta y dos horas. No debía hacer ningún movimiento que le reabriera la herida.

Una vez que el doctor se marchó Edward se puso de pie y llamó a su tío, quitándole la angustia de encima al asegurarle que estaba bien y que la situación con Bella se había arreglado. Obviando el pequeño detalle de que ella era hija de James Borden, prefería explicárselo personalmente.

Al finalizar la llamada acompañó a Bella a la pequeña cocina que deseaba prepararle algo de comer.

—Sólo tengo un huevo y pan, creo que podemos compartirlo. Desayunamos y descansas un poco mientras yo voy a hacer unas compras —informó mientras separaba la yema de la clara del huevo y Edward tomaba asiento en la silla que conformaba un comedor de manera de cuatro puestos.

—Estás demente si crees que voy a dejar que salgas de aquí. No puedes exponerte, la vía es sumamente peligrosa.

—Ed me llevará el señor que vive cerca, conoce estos caminos como nadie. Ya he ido antes a hacer las compras.

—Bells, por favor no lo hagas.

— ¿Y que se supone que vamos a comer? No tengo nada más.

—Podríamos llamar al hotel y que nos envíen una compra y la recarguen al servicio, supongo que deben tener esa opción, sino para que alquilar cabañas en el fin del mundo.

—Supongo que sí, y sino no me queda de otra, porque no vamos a pasar hambre.

—Yo me encargo de llamar al hotel y ya verás que sí nos traerán las compras. —expresó con seguridad.

—Está bien, ¿quieres los panes tostados?

—Como quieras.

—Ed, no me los comeré yo, bueno el mío lo quiero tostado.

—Sin tostar entonces —dijo sonriente y ella arrugó la nariz en un gesto divertido, queriendo expresar que no podía con él—. ¿Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta? No quiero incomodarte, sólo saber si quieres hablar.

—Si no me haces la pregunta, no sé si podré respondértela. Yo después te haré unas a ti.

—Bien, espero responder, ya no quiero tener más secretos contigo. ¿Te hiciste cambio de nombre? —preguntó observando como una mota de polvo danzaba en el rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana.

—No, nunca logré hacerlo, sí intenté, pero me pedían algunos documentos y autorización que no tenía. Cuando me escapé lo hice únicamente con el pijama que tenía puesto y para poder estudiar Charlie tuvo que viajar a Tenopah y buscar algunos en el registro, pero nunca pude cambiarme el nombre. Sé que me preguntas eso porque no me apellido Borden. A mi madre no hubo quien la llevara a un hospital, así que nací en mi casa, gracias a la señora Sue, lo supe por ella y después mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo para acompañar a mi madre al registro, así que tuvo que hacerlo sola. —hablaba sirviendo en un plato la clara revuelta del huevo y en otro una rodaja de pan tostada y otras dos sin tostar.

Edward observó en silencio a Bella colocar la comida en la mesa, también colocó una jarra con agua y un vaso. Esperó a que se sentara a su lado y antes de probar los alimentos se acercó a ella y con uno de los dedos pulgares le acarició los labios.

—Gracias —le dijo son total sinceridad y le dio un beso en la boca y otro en la mejilla.

Bella le sonrió con la mirada en los hermosos ojos dorados y correspondió con otro beso. Después sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso y le dio un trago antes de comer.

—Sé que Borden está detenido y verdaderamente espero que no salga en libertad. ¿Dónde lo detuvieron? ¿Tuviste noticias de mi madre? —preguntó con la mirada en los alimentos.

—Lo detuvieron en Nueva york, estaba viviendo con su hermano —contestó observando como Bella tragaba en seco y como el pan empezó a temblar en su mano, pero rápidamente lo regresó al plato—. De tu madre no sé nada, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo se llama. Mi objetivo eran los hermanos Borden no su familia, en mi mente nunca estuvo hacerle daño a personas que no son culpables, aunque admito que no podía evitar sentir odio hacia todo lo que los relacionaba.

Edward terminó de hablar y Bella guardó silencio por más de un minuto, en el cual él se le aferró a una mano.

—Renée —dijo al fin en un murmullo—. Mi madre se llama o se llamaba Renée. —elevó la mirada y buscó la de Edward—. ¿Crees que le haya hecho algo malo?

—De Borden puedo esperar cualquier cosa, no sé cuáles eran sus razones para que estuviese viviendo con su hermano y ahora que me has dicho que nunca te cambiaste el nombre no quiero pensar el por qué estaba en Nueva York, contaba con fácil acceso para llegar a ti, pero ya no tienes nada que temer. Te juro que no saldrá de la cárcel. Sí quieres podría preguntarle por tu madre. Encontrar la manera de saber de ella.

Bella agarró nuevamente el pan y esta vez le dio un mordisco, masticó muy lentamente con la mirada al frente y no en la de Edward.

—No, no quiero saber de ella —dijo en voz baja pero con gran resolución. Lo que menos deseaba era remover un pasado que debía estar enterrado.

No quería saber si aún seguía con vida, porque estaba segura que si se había separado de James y nunca osado buscarla, le confirmaría que nunca la había sentido siquiera un poco de pena por la única persona que se exponía a ser golpeada en sus intentos suicidas por defenderla.

Edward observó en silencio a Bella que estaba con la mirada en algún punto imaginario en su plato, sabía que intentaba comprender situaciones de su pasado. Entonces él le tomó una mano, ganándose con eso la atención de los maravillosos y hermosamente extraños ojos violetas.

—Siento haber sido violento contigo. Juro que nunca más lo haré, debí pensar primero, pero me dejé llevar por las emociones que se despertaron al pensarme enamorado y engañado de la peor manera.

—Juro que no lo sabía. Si al menos hubiese tenido la sospecha, ni siquiera me habría acercado. Sé lo que se siente estar roto por dentro. Confío en que nunca me harás daño, por favor no me permitas llegar al punto de mi madre. Cuando estés casando de mí prefiero que desaparezcas, que te vayas sin siquiera despedirte.

—Nunca serás como tu madre, porque eres una mujer fuerte, decidida con ideas propias. No quieres vivir a la sombra de nadie y fue eso lo que me cautivó. Verte luchar por lo que quieres. —le pellizcó cariñosamente una mejilla y le lanzó un beso.

Bella sonrió cumplida ante la ternura que Edward le prodigaba. Le tomó la mano y le besó uno a uno los nudillos.

—Debes estar cansado —era algo que Edward no podía ocultar porque sus facciones lo delataban—. Termina el desayuno, te acompaño en un baño de agua tibia, y después quiero que duermas al menos unas ocho horas.

—Realmente no estoy tan cansado, no tengo sueño —en realidad estaba mintiendo apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el borde de los párpados le ardía, pero temía dormir y que Bella se fuera, temía que aunque se hubiesen confesado el amor que sentían y aclarar completamente que ninguno de los dos tenía culpa en la tragedia que los unió en el pasado, ella no estuviese preparada para estar a su lado por los demonios que aún la acosaban.

—Pues aunque no tengas sueño vas a dormir. Ed se te ve exhausto, prometo acompañarte.

—Cuando estemos en la cama veremos si decido dormir.

—Tendrás que hacerlo no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar a menos que quieras ver televisión.

—Puede que en este lugar no haya mucho que hacer, pero en tu cuerpo me sobran cosas por hacer —dijo alargando su mano y tomándole una teta.

—Creo que el doctor fue lo suficiente claro, cuando recalcó que debías guardar reposo. Ningún esfuerzo físico y verdaderamente no quiero ser la causante de que se reabra la herida.

—No tiene que ser un gran esfuerzo —alegó enarcando ambas cejas y Bella le correspondió elevando una de las de ella con perspicacia.

—Mejor vamos a bañarnos —le pidió poniéndose de pie y tomándole una mano a Edward.

Él se dejó guiar al baño, donde Bella lo desvistió y aunque quiso hacer lo mismo con ella no pudo, para no exponerse a ningún movimiento que le perjudicara la herida, la vio desnudarse ante sus ojos y él que la conocía mejor que nadie, que se conocía ese cuerpo de memoria, no pasó desapercibido que había perdido peso.

Los huesos de las caderas se le acentuaban, al igual que las costillas, suponiendo que eso se debía al sufrimiento que había vivido desde que abandonó Nueva York.

Se arrepintió de no haberle confesado qué era lo que lo unía a Vulturi, de no haber confiado en ella como se lo merecía. Tal vez se hubiese ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, aunque nada cambiaría el hecho de que fuese hija de Borden, tal vez hubiesen estado preparados para afrontar la situación de mejor manera.

Bella entró a la tina con la ayuda de Edward y ambos se sentaron, ella lo hizo detrás de él, ambos agarraron esponjas y las empaparon de agua.

Edward la exprimía en las rodillas de Bella y le recorría los muslos, mientras que ella le frotaba la espalda, hombros y cuello, evadiendo la herida que estaba cubierta por un apósito de gasa.

Ella de pronto soltó una carcajada y dejó caer la frente contra uno de los hombros de Edward.

—Y ahora a qué se debe la risa, cuéntame el chiste y así nos reímos los dos —dijo divertido tomándole una mano y entrelazando los dedos.

—Es que soy una tonta —dijo en medio de risas y para calmarse le mordisqueaba el hombro a él hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja el que le succionó por varios segundos y disfrutó del estremecimiento que le arrancó al cuerpo de su hombre, de su amor.

—No creo que seas una tonta. Una provocadora sí, te recuerdo que una cosa es lo que diga el doctor y otra muy distinta es lo que sienta la magnum y cuando se carga no respeta ninguna prescripción médica —le dijo tomándole la mano libre de Bella llevándosela al miembro, instándola a que lo tocara, ella se rehusaba porque no quería excitarlo—. Sólo un poco Bells. —suplicó porque moría por sentirla masajeando esa parte que tanto la había extrañado.

—Pues dile a la magnum que se vaya con cuidado —advirtió apretando juguetonamente el pene que a cada apretón se hacía más duro—, porque al pedido de la comida añadí el de condones. Olvidé las anticonceptivas y he perdido el ciclo.

Edward carraspeó ruidosamente al tiempo que se removía en la tina y Bella soltó otra carcajada al sentir como la media dureza que había adquirido el pene despareció de golpe, entonces ella lo soltó.

— ¿Supongo que pediste suficientes condones? —la voz de Edward se escuchó ronca, debido al temor que le causaba la remota posibilidad de dejar a Bella embarazada.

—Sí, creo que tres cajas de Trojan Magnum de 36 es suficiente.

—Más que suficiente, creo que estás planeando asesinarme a cogidas.

—Tanto como asesinarte no, pero sí quiero quitarme las ganas que te traigo.

—No hagas esos comentarios —le pidió siendo plenamente consciente de que debía contenerse—. No me has dicho por qué te reías —le recordó, a él difícilmente se le pasaba algo por alto.

Bella volvió a reír y le depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Es que más de una vez me sentí celosa de Alice.

—Entonces sí estabas celosa —soltó una carcajada y Bella le tapó la boca con una de sus manos en un gesto juguetón.

— ¡Ya! No te burles no que no tenía la más mínima idea de que fuese tu hermana, cualquiera en mi lugar se habría sentido de la misma manera, es que tal vez tu no podías ver cómo te comportabas y más de una vez me provocó abofetearte porque te interesabas más en ella que en mí.

—Hey, nunca me he interesado más en ella que en ti. Son situaciones completamente distintas. Te dejé claro muchas veces que no me interesaba y Alice siempre expresó abiertamente que le gustaba mi primo. Algo completamente distinto a lo que hace tu amigo Mike, que no pierde la oportunidad para dejar claro que si me descuido no te dejará tranquila hasta que cedas. Claro falta que yo se lo permita.

—Sigues con los absurdos celos con Mike —dijo con el orgullo hinchado.

—Que no son celos, ese enano no me hace competencia.

—Creo que no se trata de competencia, más bien se trata de que tienes la certeza de sus sentimientos.

—Bueno sí lo admito, me jode saber que compartes tiempo con alguien que te tiene ganas.

— ¿Entonces sí sientes celos de él?

—Sí, algunas veces —masculló sintiéndose derrotado en ese momento.

Bella soltó un grito de júbilo y le cerró con los brazos y piernas cuello y cintura aferrándose a él, evitando la herida para no lastimarlo.

—Ay que emoción, mi fiscal siente celos. ¿Sabes por qué pasa eso?

—No, no lo sé.

—Porque estás perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de mí —susurró y le plantó los labios en la mejilla, en un beso largo.

—Sí, ya te di todo el poder para que te burles —hizo pucheros como un niño malcriado.

—No me estoy burlando, estoy feliz porque no soy la única que no sabe qué hacer con este jodido sentimiento que no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti.

— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia piensas en mí? —se regodeó contento ante la confesión de Bella.

— ¿Te sirve si respondo veinticinco horas al día?

—Bueno, qué más da, puedo conformarme con eso.

—Es que no puedo contigo Edward Cullen —confesó sonriente—. Anda ponte de pie. Vamos dormir.

Edward lo hizo y ella también, al salir de la tina Bella se encargó de secarle el cuerpo. Dentro del mismo baño había dos armarios de madera en los que se guardaba la ropa.

—Mierda —masculló Edward recordando que su único equipaje había quedado en la camioneta—. Creo que pillaré una pulmonía, no tengo ropa.

—Puedes colocarte algo mío, déjame ver que tengo por aquí —abrió uno de los armarios.

—Bella no me quedará nada tuyo.

—Yo creo que un pijama sí. Vamos a probar. —sacó uno rosado con lunares negros y se lo lanzó.

—Bonito color —hizo una mueca de desagrado una vez que lo atajó con agilidad—. Estoy seguro que no me quedará.

—Es el más grande que tengo, seguro que sí te quedará.

Edward empezó a colocarse la prenda sólo por quitarle la idea a Bella y ella empezó a carcajearse al ver que el pantalón del pijama no le pasaba de los muslos.

—Te lo dije, no me queda. ¿Tienes suficientes frazadas?

—Sí, hay docenas —se puso de cuclillas y sacó tres de la parte baja del armario.

—Con eso será suficiente.

Minutos después se encontraban en la cama y aunque Bella no tenía sueño se había prometido quedarse en la cama velando el sueño de Edward, admirarlo en paz y llenarse de su presencia que tanta falta le había hecho.

— ¿Estás calentito? —le preguntó protegiéndolo con sus brazos, bajo las frazadas. Mientras él se deleitaba acostado sobre el pecho de Bella dejándose mimar por ella.

—Sí, podría estarlo más, pero tengo que esperar que lleguen los condones.

—Mejor duérmete Edward y no tientes a las ganas y mucho menos a la suerte.

—Está bien voy a dormirme, pero deberías de ayudarme a hacerlo, por qué no me cantas algo como lo hiciste con Liam.

—Liam es un bebé.

—Yo soy tu bebé ahora —dijo con malcriadez.

— ¡Ya Edward! No seas tan chantajista.

— ¿Por qué no puedes llamarme bebé? Algunas parejas usan esos apodos ridículos y les gusta.

—Porque si te digo bebé nunca más volveré a coger contigo, me sentiré una pedófila, prefiero decirte mi fiscal, mi pantera o amor mío —confesó rascándole la cabeza y depositándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Me gusta mucho más el último, meu amor —le tomó una de las manos y le dio un beso.

Bella se estremeció sutilmente al escucharlo hablar en portugués, sintiendo que el corazón casi, casi no le cabía en el pecho. Se alejó un poco de los cabellos de Edward y empezó a tararear.

Remember once the things you told me

And how the tears ran from my eyes

They didn't fall because it hurt me

I just hate to see you cry

Sometimes I wish we could be strangers

So I didn't have to know your pain

But if I kept myself from danger

This emptiness would feel the same…

A Edward el corazón empezó a brincarle en la garganta, ante la hermosa y maravillosa voz melodiosa de Bella, pero más allá de eso estaba la letra del tema que le erizaba entera y totalmente la piel, mientras batallaba con las infinitas ganas de llorar que lo azotaban, todas sus emociones se intensificaron con la vibración de la voz de Bella que le gritaba que estaba conteniendo el llanto.

I ain't no angel

I never was

But I never hurt you

It's not my fault…

Él levantó la cabeza y se encontró la mirada ahogada en lágrimas de Bella y antes de que una corriera por su mejilla él la atrapó con uno de sus pulgares.

—Puede que no te creas un ángel, pero para mí lo eres. Él día que asesinaron a mi madre dejé de creer en Dios como un ser bondadoso. En este preciso momento vuelvo a creer en él, tal vez empecé a creer en él desde el momento en que te atravesaste frente a mi auto. Recuerda que compartimos dolores y secretos, ahora siento que estamos más conectados, porque no sólo los compartimos sino que también nos une —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios mientras seguía con su pulgar atrapando las lágrimas incontenibles que Bella derramaba—. Es increíble como la vida, el destino o lo que sea, ha jugado con nosotros, me ha dado lo que más quiero, lo que más amo y lo más importante que tiene mi vida en este momento. Lo hizo de uno de los hombres a los que odio con todo lo que tengo. Si no fueses hija de Borden, no fueses mi Bella, mi mariposa, y te juro, yo te juro amor mío que mi única manera de tocarte será con caricias —empezó a acariciarle el rostro—. Lo haré con la presión exacta justo para llevarte a los límites del deseo, mi única misión será darte placer y ternura, mis manos nunca te dañaran, de mi boca no escucharás un insulto, juro que lucharé cada segundo para que sientas lo que es el amor verdadero.

Bella sollozó y se abrazó a él con fuerza, en su arrebatado amarre lo lastimó y Edward no pudo evitar quejarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya no llores, me jode verte hacerlo… Me aprisiona el pecho de una manera que casi no me deja respirar. No sé porque todo llanto de mujer lo relaciono con el sufrimiento de mi madre y es algo que no puedo evitar —le confesó acariciándole los cabellos y ella ocultaba la cara en su pecho.

Bella le dio varios besos, mientras se llenaba de ese calor humano que él le brindaba, sintiendo el latir descontrolado del corazón de Edward golpear contra sus labios.

—Lo único que me queda es mi amor y mi confianza, y son tuyas. Te creo Ed, creo completamente en ti. Eso sólo se lo había ganado Charlie y me había asegurado de no entregárselo a nadie más, pero ahora te pertenezco, soy tuya, quiero ser tu complemento.

—Y lo eres desde hace mucho. Entraste marcando diferencias Bella y rompiste todas las barreras, me convertiste en un ser completamente dependiente, algo que nunca imaginé me fuese a pasar —le besó los cabellos y siguieron murmurándose y acariciándose hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Alguien llamando a la puerta despertó a Bella, Edward ni se inmutó estaba completamente rendido.

Ella salió de la cama y al abrir era la persona enviada del hotel, con las compras y además le entregó las pertenencias de Edward que la compañía de alquiler de autos le había dejado en la recepción, adicional el contrato que había firmado previamente en el que estipulaba que debía pagar el costo de los arreglos del vehículo si tenía alguno o si no el costo total del auto.

Aceptó todo lo que le entregaban y le dio una propina al chico por haberse tomado la molestia. Dejó las cosas de Edward en la sala donde puso a cargar el teléfono y pasó a la cocina para llenar la alacena.

Sobre la nevera había un reloj digital y era pasada la hora del almuerzo, percatándose que había dormido más de tres horas. Sabía que cuando Edward se despertara lo haría hambriento y se dispuso a preparar algo realmente sustancioso.

Como no destacaba cocinando prefirió encender el pequeño televisor de la cocina y buscar un programa que le ayudase a preparar algo de lo cual no se avergonzaría.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Hola Liam —saludó ella sonriente sabiendo que el niño no le entendería._

 _Ante la voz y presencia de Alice a través de la pantalla el niño palmeó queriendo atraparla y Jasper no pudo preceder el movimiento del niño que se lanzó y le plantó un beso._

— _Hey —Jasper lo alejó de la pantalla mientras Alice se carcajeaba—. Este pequeño bribón quiere quitarme la novia de frente._


	51. Capítulo No 50

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 50**

La risa de Alice se escuchaba a través del altavoz de la laptop que Jasper mantenía sobre su regazo y él estaba casi acostado en un sofá de cuero verde selva en su habitación.

Aunque ella estuviese riendo y divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias que él le hacía la notaba un poco melancólica y hasta podía asegurar que hasta más delgada. Aunque se mantuvieran constantemente en contacto la distancia empezaba a hacerse cada vez más tediosa.

— ¿Qué almorzaste hoy? —preguntó aun en contra de su prudencia que le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Alice miró a un lado, hacia donde estaba la ventana en su habitación y segundos después la regresó a la pantalla.

—Almuerzo.

—Supongo que fue almuerzo. ¿Te gustó? —indagó tratando de llevar una conversación normal.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contestó con pregunta y era algo que a Jasper le extrañaba sobretodo porque su novia le hablaba con un tono de voz cortante como si estuviese a la defensiva.

—Sólo por curiosidad, porque a mí no me gustó el almuerzo —dijo haciendo un guiño de desagrado.

—A mí sí, pero no lo disfruté. Ya que mis padres aprovechan la hora del almuerzo para discutir. Hoy mi madre le entregó a mi padre los documentos del divorcio. Él no quiso leer ni firmar nada porque no quiere divorciarse. Mamá sólo consiguió que la amenazara con mostrar pruebas de que le es infiel con Marco.

—Me vas a disculpar Alice, pero tu padre es un cínico, no quiere a tu madre y tampoco quiere darle el divorcio. Eso es ser egoísta.

—Lo sé, por más que intento comprender a mi padre no logro hacerlo, así que sí almorcé pero como verás no ha sido lo más placentero del día.

—Me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo y así te evitarías tantos malos momentos.

—Yo quisiera estar contigo novio mío. Te extraño, ya no es suficiente acostarme, cerrar los ojos e imaginarte hasta sentirte. Mi imaginación vuela mientras las luces están pagadas, pero nada se compara contigo.

—Ay novia mía —se lamentó sintiendo como las palabras de Alice empezaban a hacer efectos en él—. Prometo que voy a pagar con creces esta ausencia, me tomaré una semana, para que la pasemos en la cama o donde quieras.

—Entonces voy a ir preparando cada lugar donde quiero que me hagas alcanzar la gloria —dijo guiñándole un ojo con pillería.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Liam balbuceando la palabra tío.

—Ven acá terremoto —le dijo tendiéndole una mano, mientras acomodaba a un lado la laptop y sabía que Emmett debía estar tras la puerta. Sentó al niño en uno de sus muslos y le tomó una mano—. Saluda a la tía Alice.

Alice escuchaba a Jasper hablar en portugués con el niño y le encantaba como le cambiaba el tono de voz ante el exótico idioma.

—Hola Liam —saludó ella sonriente sabiendo que el niño no le entendería.

Ante la voz y presencia de Alice a través de la pantalla el niño palmeó queriendo atraparla y Jasper no pudo preceder el movimiento del niño que se lanzó y le plantó un beso.

—Hey —Jasper lo alejó de la pantalla mientras Alice se carcajeaba—. Este pequeño bribón quiere quitarme la novia de frente.

Alice le lanzó un beso al niño que empezó a aplaudir sin prestarle atención a las protestas de su tío.

— ¡Emmett, ven a llevarte a tu hijo!

La puerta se abrió y no fue Emmett quien apareció, para sorpresa de Jasper fue su padre que reía como si fuese un joven adolescente que acababa de cometer una travesura.

—Ven con tu abuelo —pidió el hombre mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaba Jasper—. Hola Alice —saludó a la chica y no con el mismo entusiasmo que lo había hecho anteriormente, aunque permitía la relación de su hijo, con la hija de uno de los asesinos de su hermana, no lograba tolerarlo totalmente. Trataba de ser cordial sólo porque Edward le había dicho que nada tenía que ver la chica.

— ¿Cómo está señor Cullen? —preguntó con gran entusiasmo y el estúpido nudo de nervios que se le formaba en la boca del estómago cada vez que interactuaba con su suegro, no se hizo esperar.

—Muy bien, feliz de poder compartir con mis hijos más tiempo —cargó al niño y desvió la mirada a Jasper—. Lo chicos te esperan en la sala. —le informó que Garrett y Benjamin habían llegado, para ir a la playa como habían quedado.

—Está bien padre, dígale que en diez minutos bajo —pidió ladeando sutilmente la cabeza, con eso solicitándole a su padre que lo dejara a solas con su novia.

—Les diré —regresó la mirada a la pantalla—, hasta luego Alice ha sido un placer saludarte.

—Igualmente señor, que tenga un gran día, saludos a todos y si Edward se comunica con ustedes infórmele por favor, que estoy muy feliz de que se hayan resuelto sus problemas con Bella —pidió con total sinceridad.

Cuando Jasper le dio la noticia apenas si lo podía creer y casi no cabía en ella de felicidad, porque su hermano se merecía ser feliz, le había entristecido mucho verlo tan abatido por la ausencia de Bella.

—Se lo diré —contestó con un vago gesto de sonrisa y se alejó del lugar.

Jasper aprovechó los diez minutos que le había pedido a su tío para despedirse de su novia prometiéndole que volvería a conectarse por la noche.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El calambre en una de las piernas lo sacó del placentero sueño en el que se encontraba, al abrir los ojos apenas si podía creer que se encontraba en ese lugar y todo lo que había pasado con Bella, tantas cosas en tan pocas horas.

Si no fuese por el frío y las paredes de piedra y listones de madera juraría que todo había sido un sueño, se acomodó las frazadas para protegerse mejor del inclemente clima que rodeaba la cabaña y que aunque tuviese chimenea no era suficiente para el calor que él necesitaba.

Movía la pierna de un lado a otro para que el calambre pasara rápido y entonces fue consciente de que el olor a madera que reinaba en el lugar había sido minimizado por un exquisito aroma a comida que le abrió el apetito inmediatamente.

El lugar se encontraba iluminado por un velador en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera que estaba al lado de su única fuente de luz y al que le había ajustado el horario de Alaska. Apenas si podía creer que eran las siete y nueve minutos de la noche.

Había dormido por más de diez horas, eso fue el detonante para que se levantara casi inmediatamente algo que su cadera lamentó.

—Mierda —se quejó reteniendo el oxígeno. Sentado al borde de la cama esperó que el dolor punzante menguara y por instinto se tanteó el parche de gasa, sintiendo la herida un poco caliente y también le dolía, pero no con la misma intensidad con que le dolía el lado derecho de la cadera. Desde ese lugar pudo ver entre las sombras una muda de su ropa perfectamente doblada encima de una mecedora de madera con unos cojines a cuadros blancos y morado.

Se puso de pie sin soltar la frazada con la que se envolvió, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su ropa, de ahí entró al baño donde tuvo que usar algunas de las pertenecías de Bella para poder asearse y salió media hora después, con la única resolución de ir en busca de Bella. Al abrir la puerta el calor de la sala y el olor a comida se intensificaron, así como las luces amarillentas del lugar estaban encendidas.

Lo primero que vio fue a Bella sentada en el sofá blanco de tela de lino de dos plazas y de espaldas a él. Estaba con los audífonos puestos mirando hacia el paisaje nocturno. Sigilosamente se acercó y antes de que ella pudiese percatarse de su presencia la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —preguntó muy cerca de ella calentándole la mejilla con el aliento, mientras Bella se quitaba los audífonos.

—Necesitabas descansar —volvió el rostro hacia Edward y le dio un beso en los labios—. Preparé comida, voy a calentarla —le dijo e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Edward no se lo permitió.

—No tan rápido —bordeó el sofá y se sentó al lado de la chica—. Quedémonos un rato aquí —pidió abrazándola —. ¿Qué escuchas?

—Nada, sólo un poco de música —le hizo saber reteniéndole los audífonos para que él no pudiese escuchar, pero eso sólo aumentó la curiosidad en Edward.

—Sólo quiero escuchar —hizo un poco más de fuerza y logró quitarle los audífonos colocándoselos él e inmediatamente sus oídos fueron inundados con una melodía que conocía a la perfección y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Aunque nunca me dijiste como se llama logré encontrarla, después de escuchar como cien temas. No tengo idea de lo que dice, pero me gusta la melodía.

Edward se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Después de la cena te haré la traducción. Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—Cuando algo me causa curiosidad no lo olvido —le hizo saber poniéndose de pie—. Vamos a comer

Edward dejó a un lado del sofá el iPod y se levantó sin poder controlar la sonrisa en sus labios y la emoción que embargaba su pecho.

—Mientras estabas durmiendo trajeron las compras, también tus pertenencias y el contrato del alquiler del vehículo. Te tocará pagarlo. —informó y a su mirada no pasó desapercibida la manera en la que Edward cojeaba al caminar.

—Ya lo suponía, voy a comunicarme para que me envíen otro, no podemos estar estancados aquí a la espera de que alguien pueda venir a cubrir nuestras necesidades. Además necesitamos trasladarnos hasta el aeropuerto.

—Recuerda que debes guardar reposo por tres días —le avisó ladeando la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de que había percibido su anomalía.

—No había planeado pasar el fin de año con el culo congelado —masculló observando como Bella se movía por la cocina.

—Te tocará pasarlo. Aunque se nota a millas que últimamente tomaste sol. —metió en el microondas un refractario de porcelana negra y le colocó varios minutos.

—En Río, fui a la playa un par de veces con unos amigos, también a las rodas.

—Entonces no la estabas pasando tan mal.

Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó por las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo.

—La pasé mal, muy mal. Ir a la playa o a las rodas era la única manera de poder soportar tu ausencia o de luchar en mi intento por olvidarte. Quise hacerlo Bella, juro que intenté erradicarte de mi pecho, pero nada de lo que hiciera o me dijera lograba hacerlo. Tan sólo bastó saber dónde estabas para dejar todo sin importarme nada más y venir por ti. Quería que me dijeras mirándome a los ojos que verdaderamente ya no querías nada conmigo, pero en realidad moría porque me dieras otra oportunidad.

—No hubiese podido decir que no quería nada contigo, aun sin mirarte a los ojos, porque quiero todo contigo. —le llevó las manos a ambos lados del cuello, atrayéndolo a su boca y se besaron hasta que el sonido del microondas les anunciaba que la comida estaba caliente.

Bella se alejó y con uno de sus pulgares le limpió alrededor los labios a Edward y él la imitó.

—Vamos a comer —le dijo sonriente y abrió el microondas.

—Huele muy bien. ¿Qué has preparado? —preguntó echándole un vistazo al envase que Bella sacaba.

—Lasaña vegetariana. Tiene buen aspecto, aunque es la primera vez que la hago.

—Permíteme —le pidió para ayudarla y colocó el envase sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada del comedor, que tenía un florero angosto con tres margaritas, en colores amarillo, blanco y rosado.

Edward supuso que la habían traído junto con la compra porque por la mañana no estaban ahí.

— ¿Quieres el vino blanco o rosado? —preguntó Bella.

—Rosado.

Bella agarró la botella de un vino español y lo descorchó mientras Edward servía la lasaña. Tomaron asiento y para sorpresa de ambos la comida había quedado exquisita y Bella sentía que iba a explotar de orgullo, no tanto por los halagos de Edward, sino porque internamente estaba segura que era algo que siempre había querido lograr aunque no fuese partidaria de preparar comida.

Después de cenar entre los dos lavaron los utensilios que usaron y se fueron al sofá, Edward se sentó lo más alejado posible de la chimenea y Bella se sentó al otro extremo, donde se quitó las botas de esquimal que llevaba puestas.

— ¿Tienes libreta y bolígrafo? —preguntó Edward teniendo muy presente que quería traducirle el tema a Bella.

—Sí —volvió medio cuerpo y detrás de ella había una mesa auxiliar y de una gaveta sacó lo que Edward le había pedido—. Toma.

—Tienes que esperar a que termine, no puedes mirar antes —condicionó agarrando la libreta.

—Está bien, prometo esperar.

— ¿Trajeron los condones? —curioseó mientras se colocaba los audífonos.

—Sí, pero no te los entregaré sino dentro de tres días.

—Bella tres días es demasiado tiempo, sé que puedes hacerme pasar la mejor noche de mi vida sin que yo tenga que hacer mayor esfuerzo.

—No es no, Edward Cullen. Te conozco y sé que te cuesta contenerte.

—Te quedarás arriba.

—Aunque me quede arriba sabes que terminas haciendo esfuerzo.

— ¿Acaso no me tienes ganas? —preguntó haciendo un puchero como si fuese un niño malcriado.

—Más que a cualquier cosa, pero primero está tu salud. Te quiero completamente sano, no quiero hacer todo el trabajo yo —estiró uno de los pies enfundado en el calcetín de lana y le acarició el cuello—. Deseo que seas muy participativo, no quiero ternura, te quiero salvaje, te quiero como me has enseñado a desearte.

—No me estás ayudando —dijo removiéndose incómodo en el sofá.

—Lo sé, pero sólo te estoy poniendo sobre aviso —dijo con una gran sonrisa que le arreboló aún más las mejillas.

Edward resopló un par de veces para calmarse y se reacomodó el jean que empezaba a molestarle, sabía que necesitaba calmar los latidos de su corazón y la sangre que circulaba con gran rapidez al lugar menos indicado. Por lo que le dio reproducir a la canción, aunque se la sabía pero necesitaba interpretarla para poder hacer la traducción.

Bella admiraba el perfil hermosamente masculino de Edward y como se encontraba concentrado en lo que hacía, su nariz recta y su mandíbula cubierta por vellos que lo hacía lucir tan varonil, sus labios gruesos y extremadamente deseables, era perfecto, hasta ser zurdo lo convertía en algo único.

— ¿Dónde está tu teléfono móvil, me cansé de llamar? —preguntó después de haber traducido la primera estrofa y sacando a Bella del deleite que le provocaba observarlo.

—En este momento no lo sé, la última vez lo tiré a una de las papeleras que están frente al edificio —contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó anclando la mirada en ella.

—Sabía que ibas a llamar y no quería someterme a esa tortura. No sabía si podría soportar no contestarte, por esa misma razón desconecté el teléfono la noche de navidad. Fui una tonta, debí esperar explicaciones, debí confiar en ti como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

—Antes de saber la razón por la que habías escapado confieso que pensé que eras una malagradecida, al principio entendí un poco tu molestia y esperé, pero cuando Esme me comunicó que lo nuestro había terminado, te odié, lo hice pero ese sentimiento no duró lo suficiente, tal vez te odié tan solo unos segundos, pero ahora que sé cuáles fueron los motivos que te obligaron a alejarte de mí, yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo —le agarró la punta del pie y le apretó cariñosamente los dedos—. Por experiencia propia sé que no es fácil afrontar los miedos. Durante algunos años temía que Vulturi fuera a buscarme a la casa de mi tío y vivía escondiéndome cada vez que llegaba algún extraño, sólo pensaba en que me harían lo mismo que a mi madre.

Bella se arrodilló en el sofá y se acercó a Edward abrazándolo con el único objetivo de consolarlo.

— ¿Por qué hizo algo así? —preguntó pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. No debía hacerlo, ella menos que nadie—. No, no me lo digas —le pidió dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Quiero contarte, no quiero seguir ocultándote nada —le sonrió tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que le causaba tener que revivir el momento—. Te mentiría si te digo que sé por qué lo hizo. Es algo que aún me pregunto, mi mamá no pretendía ser un estorbo en su vida, él se iba de casa porque necesitaba casarse con Sulpicia, supongo que ella ya estaba embarazada de Alice y tenía que cumplir con ese compromiso, a mi madre nada lo ataba porque nunca se casaron.

—Estabas tú, eras su hijo —dijo Bella sintiendo como inevitablemente se llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

—No era la razón suficiente, no sé cuáles eran sus razones. Nunca lograré comprenderlo, no podré hacerlo porque más allá de cualquier comprensión está el odio que siento hacia él, uno que fue creciendo con los años y que hoy día no conoce límites. No tenía que pagar para que nos hicieran daño, mi madre iba a regresar a Río, iba a dejarlo libre para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, tal vez no creyó que se marcharía y prefirió acabar radicalmente con problemas futuros. —sin poder evitar un par de lágrimas se le derramaron.

—Lo siento Ed, amor mío lo siento —murmuró con voz ronca depositándole varios besos en el rostro, mientras contenía las ganas de llorar por el dolor que le causaba verlo de esa manera—. Ya no hablemos de eso, por favor. No quiero que sigas haciéndote daño.

Edward asintió en silencio y se abrazó a Bella, refugiándose en los brazos de ella, así como ella en los de él.

Necesitaba que ese tema se cerrara, que las heridas terminaran por cicatrizar para poder seguir adelante. No obstante se preguntaba cuánto daño había causado el ser que la había engendrado.

No sólo había sido la madre de Edward, había sido su propia madre, había sido su perrito Tex, sabía que también fue culpa de él la muerte de la señora Sue, porque si no la hubiesen encerrado en ese lugar, la pobre mujer ni siquiera hubiese salido de su casa a ofrecerle un poco de agua. Le sumaba la muerte de su abuela, cuando el padre de su madre murió su abuela se fue a vivir con ellos, tan sólo soportó dos semanas ver como el marido de su única hija la golpeaba al punto de casi matarla. Su corazón no soportó tanto dolor y una noche en medio de una de las golpizas que Borden le estaba dando Renée, su pobre abuela sufrió un ataque al corazón.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente, Edward despertó pasada las once de la mañana, al parecer tantas horas de desveló le estaban pasando factura y una vez más el olor a comida danzaba en el ambiente. Al salir lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso a Bella y después llamó a la compañía de alquiler de autos para preguntar cuánto debía pagar por la camioneta y que le enviaran otro vehículo a la cabaña.

Esa tarde después del almuerzo decidieron salir y caminar un poco por los alrededores para conocer la localidad, aunque Bella le advirtió que no había nada que ver igualmente quería comprobar si era así, estaba seguro que podrían encontrar algo interesante.

Después de diez minutos entre esqueletos de árboles y con los pies enterrados en nieve hasta las pantorrillas, Edward se daba cuenta que realmente no había nada que ver, a lo lejos las montañas nevadas que sólo aumentaban esa sensación de inmensidad que los embargaba, nada más, por lo que le propuso a Bella regresar a la cabaña para calentarse.

Mucho antes de llegar vio estacionada a dos Fort Atlas igual a la que él tenía en Nueva York, pero en color negro y agradeció que hubiesen enviado un auto que ya conocía. Los hombres encargados de llevar el vehículo, esperaban dentro con los motores encendidos para mantener la calefacción. Apenas lo vieron llegar bajaron del vehículo; le entregaron los documentos que debía firmar y las llaves, después de eso se despidieron.

Por la noche vieron algunos programas que anunciaban la llegada del año nuevo y si no fuese porque lo veían en la televisión ni siquiera recordarían que al día siguiente el año llegaría a su fin y recibirían al 2014.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el último día del año Edward se levantó más temprano, mucho antes que Bella, debía hacerlo de esa manera para poder salir sin que ella se opusiera.

Casi cincuenta minutos le tomó llegar al puerto, donde compró salmón, que según los lugareños era el mejor del mundo. No corrió con la misma suerte con la botella de champán, pero al menos logró comprar una aceptable.

También compró algunos dulces locales, queso y llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas por el pueblo hasta que llegó a una tienda que le ofrecía lo que principalmente lo había llevado a ese lugar. Mientras el dueño de la modesta tienda le hacía unas pruebas a la mercancía que iba a comprar el repique universal le hizo saber que Bella había despertado o en el mejor de los casos era su tío.

—Edward eres un inconsciente cómo se te ocurre salir sin avisarme y sobretodo como están las vías… —Bella no lo dejó contestar para soltarle su reprimenda por lo que había hecho.

—Estoy bien, he conducido con cuidado. Necesitaba venir al pueblo. En menos de una hora estoy contigo.

—No tenías que salir, no hace falta nada Edward… ¿acaso crees que es un juego?

—Sé que no es un juego —hablaba con Bella mientras le asentía al hombre para que supiera que estaba atento—. Lo siento amor, tranquilízate. No va a pasar nada malo.

—Por favor Ed, no importa si tienes que conducir cinco horas pero hazlo con cuidado, te quiero aquí a salvo.

—Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

—Por favor —Bella colgó y después de haberlo hecho se arrepintió de no haberle dicho que lo amaba, por lo que marcó una vez más.

Edward contestó la llamada

—Bella, no…

Ella no lo dejó continuar

—Te amo, cuídate por favor.

Edward sonrió y de manera inusitada el corazón se le instalaba en la garganta brincando emocionado por esa reacción por parte de Bella.

—Porque te amo, me cuidaré ¿y sabes por qué? —preguntó mientras se alejaba a un rincón de la tienda para poder mantener una conversación más íntima.

—No, no lo sé.

—Porque no le voy a permitir a la muerte que me prive de todo lo que quiero y tengo para darte. De las ganas casi irrefrenables que te tengo. Hoy no te me salvas Bella Swan… quiero escuchar tus gritos de placer hacer eco en todo el puto Polo Norte.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Edward y juraba que si lo tuviera en frente se lo comería a besos.

— ¿Te parece si voy practicando? —preguntó con voz seductora y antes de que él pudiese dar alguna respuesta, empezó a gemir y poco a poco fue aumentando hasta jadear de manera sofocada.

Edward se dejaba encantar con el maravilloso y primitivo sonido, mientras se mordía el labio, y a cada segundo no sólo se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón sino que la sangre se le calentaba.

—Disculpe señor —el hombre de la tienda lo llamó y como si hubiese sido un niño al que pillaban haciendo algo malo se sobresaltó y el teléfono se le escapó de la mano.

—Un segundo —le pidió al hombre, al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas y regresaba a la llamada y Bella estaba atacada por carcajadas—. Me pones mal, ya verás está noche me las voy a desquitar.

—Aún no se cumplen los tres días.

—A la mierda los tres días. Si esta noche no cogemos me voy a volver loco, y no me quieres loco, porque será peor.

—No voy a discutir sobre eso, mejor atiende al pobre señor y conduce con cuidado.

—Está bien, no vamos a discutir, porque no hay nada que discutir —y antes de que Bella pudiese argumentar sobre algo, colgó.

Se acercó al mostrador y recibió lo que el hombre le entregaba, la mercancía. La recibió sintiéndose realmente agradecido, pagó y se marchó.

De regreso a la cabaña agradeció que en una estación radial estuvieran trasmitiendo un concierto de Foo Fighters y a todo pulmón se coreaba todas las canciones, mientras tamborileaba en el volante con los dedos.

— _It's times like these you learn to live again._ _It's times like these you give and give again…_ —su canto se vio interrumpido, por una pequeña bola de nieve que se movía en el camino y tuvo que frenar a tiempo y poco a poco, si no quería que los cauchos patinarán en el hielo y no pudo evitar que el miedo lo calara por completo al revivir el momento en que se fue por el barranco. Aunque tratara de mantener la calma sus manos temblaban.

No le dio tiempo a frenar y la bola de nieve en movimiento quedó debajo del vehículo. Estaba seguro que era un animal, pero no tenía idea de qué animal se trataba.

Bajó de la camioneta y se dobló en busca de lo que suponía había atropellado, aunque no vio mancha de sangre de la cosa diminuta que se la había atravesado en el camino.

— ¿Qué cosa sería? —se preguntó arrodillado en la nieve, pero no veía nada. En ese momento un agudo ladrido a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltar—. Perro del demonio, casi me haces matar, fuera de aquí, fuera del camino —le dijo a un cachorro Alaskan Malamute que movía enérgicamente su gracioso rabito.

Como el animal no se movía del lugar y Edward sabía que era un peligro, lo cargó y se lo llevó a un lado de la vía.

—Quédate aquí, harás que alguien se mate o te mate. —trató de alejarlo lo más posible del camino y se regresó, pero no había dado tres pasos cuando el perro lo seguía—. No, no. Quédate fuera del camino —le pidió regresándolo al lugar donde suponía estaría más seguro, lo revisó pero no le encontró ningún collar que lo identificara y una vez más se puso de pie dejándolo en el lugar, en vano se alejó porque el cachorro lo siguió.

No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo y aunque el perro lo siguió, subió a la camioneta y lo dejó en el camino, ya se quitaría cuando viera que otro auto podría atropellarlo.

El animal empezó a ladrar, pero no por eso bajaría una vez más, parecía ser realmente chantajista la diminuta bola de pelos esa. Puso en marcha el auto y sin mirar se alejó, aun le quedaban como diez minutos por llegar. Su vista inevitablemente se desvió hacia el retrovisor y vio al animal en medio del camino observando como la camioneta se alejaba.

El corazón de Edward se conmovió al ver al pobre animal parado en medio de la nieve, expuesto a una muerte segura. Chasqueó la lengua ante la sensación que lo dominaba y detuvo el vehículo, se bajó y fue en busca del perro.

—Te advierto que sólo será por un día, mañana buscaré a tus dueños y te toca comer salmón porque ni de mierda regreso por alimento para caninos —le dijo una vez que lo cargó llevándolo con él y la bolita de pelos le lamía las manos.

Abrió la puerta trasera de la doble cabina de la camioneta y lo colocó en el asiento trasero, cerró y él subió al asiento del conductor.

No había avanzado mucho cuando el animal empezó a rebuscar en las bolsas de las compras, atraído por el olor del salmón.

—Hey deja eso —exigió Edward agarrándolo y alejándolo de las bolsas, lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto donde se quedó tranquilo pero con la mirada fija en él.

Desde la distancia pudo ver a Bella sentada en una de las sillas que estaban en el pórtico de la cabaña, pero apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso de pie y salió en busca del auto que arribaba.

—Hasta que llegas —dijo acercándose a la camioneta.

—Traté de conducir lo más lento posible —le dijo agarrando al perro—. Toma

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó enternecida—. ¡Qué lindo! Gracias por comprarlo —dijo emocionada acariciándolo.

—No lo he comprado, esa cosa diminuta del demonio se me atravesó en el camino. Lo traje para que no lo atropellaran porque no había manera de que se quitara de la vía.

— ¿Me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó como si fuese una niña que le pedía algo al padre.

—No sabía que te gustaban las mascotas. Supongo que debe tener dueño, si no aparece te lo quedas, pero te toca a ti atenderlo, yo no soy de mascotas.

— ¡Claro que lo atenderé! —exclamó realmente emocionada y corrió dentro de la cabaña dejando a Edward a la espera de un beso y de que le ayudara con la compras, no le quedó más que soltar un bufido y encargarse él mismo de las bolsas.

La preocupación que Bella había mostrado por él se había ido a la mierda y todo por un perro suicida.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Dijiste que no ibas a permitir que te metiera la lengua —le dijo Bella sonriente contra los labios de él una vez que su lengua había recorrido cada recoveco de la boca de Edward._

— _Ya ves que cuando se trata privarme del placer que eres, no puedo mantener promesas, eres mi tentación, mi perdición —susurró mordisqueándole los labios, hinchándolos con sus besos y viviendo esa gloriosa sensación._


	52. Capítulo No 51

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia es completamente de la grandiosa escritora Venezolana Lily Perozo (serie: Dulces mentiras, Amargas verdades) La historia es Rated M, por contener alto contenido sexual. Yo los adapto sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Leer bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Gracias a Lily Perozo, la autora por permitirme adaptar su historia, sin ella esto no fuera sido posible.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo No. 51**

Bella había pasado toda la tarde en la cocina tratando de preparar la cena. Aunque se esmeraba sabía que ni en sueños podría lograr algo especial, no obstante se estaba esforzando.

Cada minuto libre se lo dedicaba al cachorro que corría de un lado a otro jugando con una pelotita de papel que ella le había hecho. Aprovechó su tiempo y se puso de cuclillas.

—Ven, ven aquí —le pidió y el perro corrió hacia ella como si desde hacía mucho tiempo la conociera—. ¡Qué bonito! —hablaba emocionada acariciándolo rememorando ese efímero momento de su niñez en que compartió con una mascota. Estaba segura que esta vez lograría conservarla por más tiempo.

Se había negado la oportunidad de poseer otro animal que se le robara el corazón, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de esa pequeña pelota de pelo blanco y gris, apenas lo vio ocupando el puesto del copiloto de la camioneta.

Edward había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación, suponía que estaría descansando y ella no quería molestarlo, por primera vez en la vida se sentía como una mujer de hogar dedicando un poco de tiempo también a organizar y limpiar la cocina, para que al menos la cena de fin de año fuese memorable en ese lugar prácticamente alejado del mundo.

Al terminar la cena se fue a la sala, sacudió y organizó los cojines del sofá y de los sillones, encontrándose el block de dibujos que había olvidado por completo y que era lo único que le había brindado un poco de consuelo en los días de sufrimiento.

Había creado dieciocho diseños en el mes que se mantuvo completamente sola en ese lugar y en su momento sólo dejó que su imaginación volara sin siquiera estar totalmente dispuesta para crear algo, encontraba matar el tiempo diseñando y aunque en un principio le habían gustado, ahora que los revisaba en la prendas encontraba la melancolía que la embargaba y definitivamente no le gustaban.

Decidida caminó hasta la chimenea para lanzar el block, al menos servirían para avivar el fuego unos segundos y brindarían un poco más de calidez al lugar.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Edward sorprendiéndola y deteniéndola en su resolución de echar al fuego los diseños estampados en papel.

—Casi nos quedamos sin fuego —alegó agitando el block en la mano—. Y esto servirá para avivarlo un poco.

—Hay suficientes leños —dijo enarcando una ceja y su mirada displicente se ancló en el pila de troncos que estaban a un lado de la chimenea de piedras.

El perro salió corriendo de alguna parte de la cabaña y empezó a arremolinársele en los pies de Edward, dando vueltas ganándose la atención en el momento en que empezó a jalar con sus dientes los cordones de las botas.

—Me prestas el block —solicitó extendiendo una de sus manos, mientras trataba de que el perro le dejara los cordones de sus H&M.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó llevándose el cuaderno de dibujos detrás de la espalda.

—Sólo quiero ver algo, porque estoy seguro que quieres deshacerte de algo sin siquiera consultar mi opinión.

—Ay Ed, por favor cualquier cosa que te muestre te va a gustar. —aseguró conociendo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —dirigió la mirada al perro que tironeaba de uno de sus cordones ya suelto—. Deja eso —le dijo con autoridad y el cachorro soltó automáticamente el cordón y salió corriendo.

—Porque no puedes ser objetivo —alegó completamente convencida.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo ser objetivo? Sé que puedo dar mi opinión más sincera.

—Me amas y todo lo que haga para ti será perfecto. —explicó elevando ambas cejas y daba un paso hacia atrás precediendo en Edward las ganas que tenía por arrebatarle el block.

El chico soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la cabaña, siendo ese gesto una clara invitación para que una vez más el perro corriera a sus botas.

—Estoy jodido, ahora resulta que haber confesado mis sentimientos me deja completamente indefenso. Bella una cosa es estar enamorado y otra muy distinta es no disponer de criterio propio. Claro a menos que hables por experiencia —dio un paso delante extendiendo una vez más la mano.

Bella abrió la boca para argumentar, confesarle que no hablaba por experiencia, pero sólo le bastó echarle un vistazo y confirmar que con él no podría tener criterio propio. Porque todo lo que hiciera o dijera Edward para ella sería perfecto. Él era perfecto en ese preciso momento, tal vez en otro momento en que se encontrase menos hechizada lograría encontrar su objetividad.

—No sólo vas a encontrar diseños —reveló al recordar que en ese cuaderno también había volcado la rabia y decepción que sentía hacia él en los días que lo creía el ser más calculador e injusto de planeta.

—No importa.

—No te gustará lo que vas a ver —dijo bajando la mirada sintiéndose apenada.

—Si no me gusta te lo haré saber, te daré mi más sincera opinión —dijo dando tres pasos más, arrastrando al perro que se estaba matando con los cordones.

Aún de manera renuente Bella le entregó lo que Edward pedía y él empezó a dedicarle tiempo a cada hoja, a cada detalle en el cuaderno.

—Recuerda que te lo advertí —avisó mucho antes de que Edward encontrara la causa de su renuencia a mostrarle el cuaderno.

—No le veo nada de malo a estos diseños, me parecen perfectos. Tal vez no es mucho lo que sé de tendencia femenina, pero es algo que las mujeres usarían de eso estoy seguro —informó con gran naturalidad, hasta que llegó a las hojas que Bella no quería que viera y sus párpados se abrieron de manera sorpresiva.

Bella vio la reacción en el rostro de Edward y antes de esperar algún reproche por parte de él se acuclilló y agarró al perro que pretendía acabar con los cordones.

—Ven aquí —cargó al perro y se alejó varios pasos mientras Edward seguía viendo el cuaderno.

—Definitivamente esto no es parte de una colección, o mejor dicho sí es parte de tu colección de insultos, pero qué me dices de este dibujo —dijo mostrándole lo que parecía ser él o la figura de un hombre completamente oscura y un hueco en el pecho al que denomino maldito mentiroso—. ¿Acaso estabas experimentando tu más alta dosis filosófica de Emo? —inquirió con una sonrisa, pero en realidad estaba reteniendo una contundente carcajada.

—No seas ridículo —dijo haciendo un puchero, pero en realidad sentía que un gran peso la abandonaba, temía que Edward se molestara por la cantidad de insultos y las diferentes maneras en que lo había liquidado a través de dibujos.

—Creo que podríamos llevarlo a una galería —no pudo evitar carcajearse con las ganas que lo estaban torturando.

Lanzó el block al sofá y acortó la distancia que lo alejaba de Bella con dos largas zancadas; le pasó el brazo por el cuello, dejando que la nuca de Bella descansara en la parte interna de su codo y aunque su intención era besarla no pudo hacerlo, las carcajadas se estrellaban contra los labios de la chica y ella empezó a corresponder haciendo que en varias oportunidades entrechocaran los dientes.

Antes de que se pudieran besar el perro sacó la lengua y les lambió las bocas.

— ¡Puta mierda! —dijo Edward alejándose y limpiándose los labios.

Bella por su parte reía y le daba besos al animal.

—No beses a esa cosa Bella, no sabemos si está vacunado. Seguramente tiene pulgas.

—Está limpio.

—A mí no me vas a meter la lengua en la boca si sigues besando a ese perro —advirtió sin dejar de limpiarse los labios.

—Bueno tú te lo pierdes —dijo ella alzándose de hombros de manera despreocupada y se fue a la cocina con el perro en brazos, conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Aún no terminas con la cena? Ya es casi la hora —le recordó encaminándose a la cocina.

— ¿La hora para qué? —preguntó asomando medio cuerpo, sorprendiéndose cuando casi le pega la frente en el pecho a Edward.

—De la cena.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, pero supongo que debemos cenar a la hora.

—Entonces vamos a cenar —lo animó señalándole una silla.

—Mejor vamos a bañarnos primero.

—Está bien —concedió dejando en el suelo al perro y le cerró la cintura a Edward con uno de sus brazos. Emprendieron el camino a la habitación.

—Espera un segundo —le pidió Edward antes de abrir la puerta y agarró la bufanda que Bella tenía puesta y la usó para vendarle los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Esto a qué se debe Edward? —hizo las preguntas mientras él la dejaba completamente a ciegas.

—No se hacen preguntas. Ten cuidado —le pidió mientras abría la puerta.

Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Edward, contaba los pasos únicamente para orientarse. Cuando por fin le quitó la venda se encontraban en el baño y no había nada fuera de lugar, nada era especial.

—Supongo que lo que quieres mostrarme está en la habitación —hizo un mohín sintiéndose un poco frustrada por tener que esperar más.

—Supones bien, pero primero vamos a bañarnos y después ves lo que te espera en la habitación.

— ¿Crees que la curiosidad dejará que me bañe como si nada? —indagó mirando hacia la puerta.

Edward dio un paso hacia la derecha bloqueándole el camino y sonreía pícaramente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, no tienes opciones. Te aconsejo no perder tiempo —la tomó por una mano y la acercó a su cuerpo; empezó a desvestirla primero le quitó el abrigo de lana, seguido de la camiseta de algodón y el sujetados.

El cuerpo de Bella automáticamente sintió el frío, mostrando la piel completamente erizada y las pupilas de Edward fijas en los senos se dilataron al mismo compás en que los pezones de ella se endurecían.

La mirada masculina se deslizó lentamente con el poder para calentar la nívea piel de Bella, haciéndola vibrar ligeramente, mientras sus dedos le daban atención al botón y cremallera del jean.

Bella se aferró a los antebrazos de Edward para quitarse las botas esquimales con los talones y el jean.

Vestida únicamente con la tanga de hilo Edward le dio vuelta y la pegó a su cuerpo, con uno de sus brazos la mantenía atada a él y la mano libre la deslizó con lentitud por el vientre femenino, haciéndose espacio con sus dedos entre el pequeño triángulo de tela arrancando temblores en ambos cuando las yemas rozaron la suave piel del monte de Venus.

—Por favor Ed, debemos bañarnos —musitó temblorosamente Bella, mientras luchaba con su agitada respiración—. No me hagas esto ¿acaso crees que no lo deseo? No me tortures —suplicó posando sus manos sobre las masculinas, pero no se atrevía a detenerla, no tenía tanto poder.

Aunque se lo había implorado se sintió desprotegida en el momento en que Edward la dejó huérfana del calor de su cuerpo, era frustrante el nudo de contradicciones que se instalaba en su ser.

—Desvísteme —le pidió Edward en un peligroso acercamiento al oído de Bella, donde el dejó el calor de su aliento.

Ella se dio media vuelta irguiéndose y dejando libre un suspiro en el que trataba de drenar la excitación que la recorría de los pies a la cabeza vetándole los sentidos.

Con manos temblorosas y ansiosas se dio a la tarea de descubrir ese cuerpo perfecto que tantas prendas le privaban el más excitante de los paisajes. Bella avanzó un paso para acariciar el gran hematoma amoratado que adornaba parte de la cadera derecha.

— ¿Sientes dolor? —preguntó desviando la mirada del golpe a los ojos de Edward.

—Casi nada —confesó con la mirada puesta en la de ella y sus manos sin previo aviso le bajaban la tanga de hilo—. Vamos a bañarnos —le pidió lanzando la prenda sobre la encimera del lavabo.

Usaron la ducha que con su agua caliente los envolvía en vapor escondiéndolos tras los cristales empañados. Mientras Bella le enjabonaba el pecho y abdomen a Edward se puso de puntillas y le regaló el beso que él le pedía con la mirada, un beso que casi los hace traspasar los límites de lo seguro.

—Dijiste que no ibas a permitir que te metiera la lengua —le dijo Bella sonriente contra los labios de él una vez que su lengua había recorrido cada recoveco de la boca de Edward.

—Ya ves que cuando se trata privarme del placer que eres, no puedo mantener promesas, eres mi tentación, mi perdición —susurró mordisqueándole los labios, hinchándolos con sus besos y viviendo esa gloriosa sensación.

Al salir de la ducha así como uno al otro se habían desvestido, de igual manera se secaron, Edward con la toalla alrededor de las caderas y Bella con una suave y esponjosa tela de paño.

Frente al espejo de los lavabos ella le hizo la cura de la herida que se mostraba cada vez más sana, sólo un poco enrojecida pero según el médico era completamente normal. La cubrió con el apósito de gasa y se fue al armario de madera para buscar su ropa pero Edward no se lo permitió, la tomó por una de las manos y la arrastró con él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Bella se encontró con un hermoso y maravilloso espectáculos de luces navideñas adornando la habitación. En las cortinas había colgaduras de luces y Edward había creado un dosel sobre la cama que se desprendía del techo con telas ligeras y luces blancas.

—Feliz navidad, y para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año —le dijo abrazándola por detrás y colocándole el mentón sobre uno de los hombros.

—Ed, esto es hermoso —dijo en voz baja y ronca, sintiéndose presa de las emociones que germinaban en ella.

Jamás imaginó que Edward fuese un hombre de tales detalles, al menos no por filiaciones navideñas y eso le encantaba. Le enamoraba aún más que lograra sorprenderla con gestos tan lindos, ofreciéndole momentos que creía ya no podría vivir.

Edward dejó de abrazarla y le adelantó un paso.

—Ven aquí —le pidió tomándole la mano y arrastrándola con él.

—Este es el lugar más lindo del mundo —dijo ella emocionada en medio de risas que contenían las lágrimas—. Creo que no me he equivocado contigo.

— ¿Y aún tienes dudas? —curioseó alzando ambas cejas—. Sí eres la mujer más afortunada del mundo. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Claro que lo sé, soy la mujer más a afortunada del mundo porque el hombre más egocéntrico de todos los tiempos, me brinda la exclusiva oportunidad de estar con él.

Edward vaciló sonriente y en un rápido movimiento la refugió en sus brazos hasta que ella correspondió y se la amarró a la cintura entonces usó sus manos para acariciarle el rostro.

—Lo admito tienes razón, pero eso no es todo, te faltó agregar que eres la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque tienes a una pantera locamente enamorada de ti, que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, cualquier cosa, la más complicada o la más absurda que puedas imaginar.

—Te amo, siempre me has hecho feliz Ed —confesó mirándolo a los ojos—. Aunque muchas veces también me haces enojar tanto que hasta he llegado a odiarte, por segundos, pero lo he hecho.

—Eso es bueno, por mí puedes sentir todo lo que quieras, te permito que me odies y me ames, lo que no te permito es que no sientas nada, porque entonces sí estaré jodido. Ahora ¿quieres hacerme el amor? —preguntó buscando los labios de Bella.

—Te puedo hacer el amor con tintes de una buena cogida —le dijo sonriente—. No quiero que dejemos de ser sucios en la cama sólo porque ahora sabes que te amo.

—Esa idea me gusta más, pero todas las cogidas que te he dado han sido con sentimiento, más de lo que me atrevo a admitir, y desde hace mucho que lo hago con amor. ¿Has notado alguna diferencia?

—No, verdaderamente que no. Todas han sido increíbles —reveló acariciándole la espalda—. ¿Compraste orejeras?

—No ¿por qué? No me dijiste que necesitarías unas.

—No, yo no las necesitaré, tenías que haberlas comprado para ti porque voy a gritar de placer con la única intención de hacer eco en todo el puto Polo Norte —dijo riendo.

—En ese caso, creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo —sin más demoras la besó con arrebato y entrega, en medio de caricias, sonrisas y miradas cómplices, caminaron abrazados hasta la cama quedando amparados por el dosel de luces y telas que les brindaba más calor al momento.

Las manos de Edward se escabullían sin permiso por dentro del albornoz de paño, mientras le besaba una de sus manos le acariciaba uno de los senos, arrancándole estremecimientos al cuerpo de Bella.

Ella le quitó la toalla, dejando que cayera a los pies y se apoderó de las nalgas de Edward sintiendo que ese toque la hacía levitar y quería más anhelaba mucho más, con apremio sus manos recorrieron los fuertes muslos, ascendieron por los costados y escalaron la espalda, mientras le llevaba el ritmo a los besos de Edward y disfrutaba de las posesivas caricias que le despertaban cada pedacito de piel calentándosela al punto de desearlo desesperadamente.

Edward era el único hombre que lograba despertar en ella tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos que conjugaban al amor, con él todo era perfecto, aun con los desacuerdos y las discusiones porque hasta eso adoraba.

Fue consciente de que él la necesitaba, erguido y rígido podía sentirlo a través de la tela de paño, así que sus caricias se concentraron en esa arma y su premio fue uno de esos gruñidos que en ella avivaban la excitación.

Se sentó en la cama dejando a un respiro la erección que tanto había extrañado, mientras él se mantenía de pie ella cerraba con ambas manos el pene, girándolas en sentido contrario y de arriba hacia abajo, mientras se relamía los labios ansiosa por degustarlo.

—Así Bells —imploró Edward en el preciso momento en que succionó el glande.

Ante el pedido de su fiscal se dio a la tarea de repetir una y otra vez con el único propósito de enloquecerlo, agitándole la respiración al punto de hacerla ruidosa y obligándolo a que moviera las caderas en busca de más, que su boca le brindara más humedad y calidez. Secretamente a ella eso le gustaba, le excitaba que perdiera el control y se mostrara sexualmente despiadado casi obligándola a que se lo llevara todo a la boca, que le llegara a la garganta y retenerlo ahí. Le enloquecía que la tomara por la cabeza y no le permitiera retirada haciéndole suplicar por oxígeno.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso por la excitación se dejaba hacer, pero sin abandonar la labor. Edward le tomó una pierna y se la elevó, incitándola a que apoyara el pie en la cama, la mano de él recorrió la parte interna de su muslo arrancándole cortos gemidos que se ahogaban con la erección en su boca.

Edward con las yemas de sus dedos encontró el más preciado regalo que Bella le ofrecía entre sus pliegues húmedos y calientes, empezó a regalarle circulares caricias y cortas e intermitentes penetraciones, brindando placer en la misma medida en que él lo recibía.

El ambiente envuelto en luces navideñas era cargado por gemidos y gruñidos, susurros ardientes que confirmaban que lo que hay sucedía ahí era casi extraterrenal.

Bella retiró su boca en el momento en que la respiración agitada y las sacudidas internas de su vientre le anunciaban el primer orgasmo de la noche y de su vida como mujer enamoradamente confesada.

Se aferró con fuerza y enterró sus uñas en los muslos de Edward que le daban agilidad a sus movimientos, tensando cada nervio de su cuerpo, dejó que la frente se estrellara contra el par de lunares solitarios que adornaban la parte sana de la cadera de su hombre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeaba por oxígeno, mientras su cuerpo era revolcado por el placer, sacudiéndose involuntariamente.

—Extrañé tanto sentirte de esta manera, menina —susurró con voz agitada, mientras seguía hurgando en el centro ahogado de su mujer, colmándose con la certeza de que le estaba regalando un momento extraordinario.

—Ay Ed, Ed, Ed —repetía el nombre de él como si fuese un plegaria, buscando aire y razón, porque estaba ahogada y perdida en una nube de asombroso delirio.

—Dame un beso —le pidió él retirando los dedos y tomándola por el cabello, que en ese momento extrañaba con desesperación la cola ébano a la que se aferraba.

Bella con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y con el cuerpo trémulo elevó la cabeza y se aferró a las orejas de Edward mientras lo besaba agradeciéndole la gentileza de haberla hecho vivir un orgasmo a plenitud.

Él había llegado a romper todos sus límites porque hasta para masturbarla contaba con mayor destreza de la que ella misma poseía. Comprendía porqué sin él nada en su vida volvería hacer la misma antes de que Edward irrumpiera. La había vuelto adicta a todo lo que él representaba, en una cama o fuera de ella, arrebatado o cariñoso, abogado y pantera, amante y amigo. Dependía del aliento de Edward para respirar, necesitaba de su mirada para ser guiada y nunca imaginó llegar a tal punto, estaba en el jodido " _no retorno_ ".

En medio del beso Edward se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, recorriéndola con sus manos, presionando en los puntos exactos para que le ahogara jadeos en la boca, tanto como a él le gustaba. Poco a poco dejó que su cuerpo descansara en la cama, llevándose a Bella con él, sentirla por entera sobre su cuerpo, el divino peso y los contornos, las curvas de ella que lo enloquecían, no les daba tregua a que se le escaparan de las manos.

—Gracias, por este detalle, me encanta el calor que se siente y como nos vemos bajo esta cúpula de luces —dijo ella sonriente en medio de besos y caricias.

— ¿Estás preparada para otro estallido amor mío? —preguntó estrujándole con intensidad las nalgas.

—Para todos los que quieras hacerme experimentar —confesó sintiendo la presión que hacía Edward con su erección caliente entre los cuerpos.

—Entonces sube, ven a mi boca. Dame cada gota, dame de beber Bella. Estoy sediento —le pidió instándola a escalar por su cuerpo.

Ella complaciente y deseosa se incorporó, acortando la distancia que separaba a la boca de Edward de sus pliegues latentes.

Se ubicó a ahorcajada y dejó la cabeza de Edward entre sus muslos, de manera inmediata su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la respiración y el tibio aliento estrellarse deliciosamente contra su centro.

Edward le acarició los muslos con la mirada fija en la de ella, que aún dudaba en dejarse vencer ante la boca que la esperaba ansiosa de sólo pensar, lo que le esperaba la piel se le erizaba e internamente sus carnes se contraían, mientras las manos de él viajaban por sus caderas regalándoles suaves caricias.

Él se cansó de esperar y sin pedir permiso se apoderó de las nalgas en medio del arrebato enterró sus dedos y la hizo descender. Los lengüetazos no se hicieron esperar y uno de tras de otro con rapidez y precisión.

Edward abrió la boca y trató de atrapar toda esa fruta, sin despegar sus labios succionó y hurgó con su lengua, robándose esa mezcla de sabores que lo enloquecían.

Bella ante el generoso chupón que Edward le regalaba soltó un largo alarido que le sacudió hasta el alma, con una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza a los cabellos de él y con la contra empuñó la sábana.

Trataba de contener el movimiento de sus caderas para no terminar ahogando a su fiscal, pero no podía controlar las violentas sacudidas en su vientre.

—Sí, sí… así —confirmaba que estaba disfrutando lo que Edward le estaba haciendo y sus gritos fueron en aumento en el momento en que uno de los dedos de Edward se aventuró entre sus nalgas y merodeó por su ano hasta penetrarlo.

Se dejó vencer y cayó a gatas, siendo marioneta de sus delirios le dio vida al vaivén de sus caderas, succionando la lengua en su vagina y los dedos que descaradamente le brindaban un placer más crudo en su ano.

Él estaba entregado a darle placer a su mujer, pero de vez en cuando atendía a su dolorosa erección, presionándola para alargar el momento, no quería correrse tan rápido, anhelaba hacer el instante eterno y lo único que tenía en contra era ser un simple mortal.

Bella se movía endemoniadamente sobre su rostro y eso no le ayudaba a contener, no cuando respiraba entre sus pliegues, bebiendo y sorbiendo cada gota que ella le regalaba. Haciéndole sentir que ella dependía de él y eso no enaltecía.

—Eres perfecta, divina —murmuraba mordisqueando con suavidad y lentitud los labios húmedos y latentes.

Bella no lograba escuchar a Edward que susurraba entre sus muslos, el deseo le vetaba los sentidos, tan sólo era consciente del cálido aliento en su lugar más sagrado, ese lugar que le pertenecía a ese hombre que lo reclamaba.

Sus manos empuñaron con más fuerza las sábanas y los dedos de sus pies se tensaron, dando paso a que todo su cuerpo levitara, un nuevo y renovado grito ahogado estalló en la habitación mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba y ondeaba en busca de más placer, de ese que la dejara exhausta por el tiempo exacto. Resopló en varias oportunidades, entonces cumplió la promesa de ser realmente escandalosa.

Extasiada y sonriente se derrumbó con cuidado a un lado de la cama mientras a los latidos del corazón se les olvidaba que los había llevado al límite, acariciándole el rostro sonrojado y húmedo a Edward, agarró un pedazo de sábana y le limpió los rastros de su orgasmo.

Edward rodó sobre su lado izquierdo y empezó a devorarle el cuerpo con besos y succiones, en los senos había montado su altar, era lo que más adoraba, a lo que más tiempo le dedicaba.

—Ya no te hagas esperar más —pidió Bella consciente de que Edward estaba necesitado—. Necesitas los condones, están en… —hablaba cuando él la detuvo con un beso.

—Sé dónde están. Desde el mismo día que los escondiste en el envase de la harina —dijo saliendo de la cama.

Las ganas de reprocharle saltaron en Bella, pero no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca, cerrarla y reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Edward que previamente ya se había adueñado de los preservativos, los buscó en la gaveta inferior de la mesa de noche, había vaciado las tres cajas de 36 condones en una cesta de ratán. Agarró un puñado y lo lanzó al aire dentro de la cúpula de luces y tela, creando una lluvia de paquetitos dorados, la que repitió en cuatro oportunidades en medio de risas de Bella que gustosa los recibía.

Sonriente lanzó la cesta a la alfombra y regresó a la cama encima del cuerpo de su mujer, buscó su boca una vez más, mientras se removía, encontrando en el roce contra el vientre de Bella un poco de consuelo.

Ella se condolió y llevó una de sus manos a la ansiosa magnum, sin dejar de besarlo, le regalaba caricias ardientes y posesivas que provocaban temblores y gruñidos en su pantera.

Un ladrido los hizo pausar el beso y Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver al perro en la cama con ellos.

—Fuera de aquí —exigió Edward haciendo a un lado al animal.

—No importa déjalo —dijo Bella mientras le mordisqueaba la línea de la mandíbula.

—No, necesitamos un poco de privacidad.

—Ed lo hemos hecho delante de docenas de personas, ¿qué de malo tiene un cachorro? —inquirió sin dejar de besarlo, por nada del mundo quería que su fiscal se le enfriara.

—Es un animal, es distinto y es un cachorro. Es como si lo hiciéramos frente a un niño —explicó a su mujer y desvió la mirada hacia el animal—. Así que largo de aquí.

El perro no le hacía caso, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse para él mismo sacarlo, en ese momento el cachorro agarró entre sus dientes uno de los condones.

—Dame, esto es mío. No ya no sirve, no sirve —dejó de jalarle el paquete porque ya él perro le había clavado los colmillos, pero tampoco lo dejó en la habitación se aseguró de sacarlo y cerrar la puerta.

Bella reía abiertamente ante la situación que estaban viviendo. Edward regresó refunfuñando y ella en medio de besos una vez más lo contentaba y excitaba.

Le llevó las manos al pecho y lo instó a que se acostara, con gran destreza se ubicó encima, de él evadiendo la erección, mientras se la devoraba con su mirada brillante cargada de deseo.

Agarró un paquetito dorado y con la habilidad que había adquirido lo rasgó, sin demoras enfundó la erección y sonreía como una niña traviesa ante los temblores que le arrancaba al cuerpo sumamente excitado de Edward.

En el preciso momento en que Edward sintió que Bella le brindaba el calor de su interior, se le aferró a las caderas como si de eso dependiera su vida.

—Menina, extrañé esto. No tienes la puta idea de lo que deseaba esto —murmuró con dientes apretados.

—Quería tenerte así, te quería dentro llenándome toda —correspondió balanceándose encima de él, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas. Que parecía olas que besaban la orilla y regresaban a envolverse mar.

Edward ansiaba desbocarse, retumbar con sus acometidas dentro de ella, pero Bella no se lo permitía, había prometido ser cauteloso por su propio bien y debía cumplirlo. Le tocaba acoplarse y depender del ritmo que Bella impusiera.

La manos de Edward se le colgaban a los senos o recorrían su torso con caricias que le robaban la cordura, ahí lo tenía debajo de ella, con ella y dentro de ella. Después de todo lo que había pasado le parecía un sueño, un maravilloso sueño.

Durante un mes había vivido una tortura, al pensar que el hombre al que le había dado silenciosamente todo, la odiara que la lastimara de la peor manera, pero no, él era un ser con un corazón más grande que su ego.

Ahora sabía cómo definir esa intensidad que se le aferraba al cuerpo y espíritu. Era amor, amor verdadero. Un amor que sabía perdonar y aceptar, un amor que era correspondido sin importar la más cruel de las jugadas del destino.

Intensificó sus movimientos y él llegó al punto más alejado del universo y regresó con ella que se encontraba con los sentimientos desbordados porque por primera vez sentía que no merecía eso que estaba viviendo. No merecía ser tan inmensamente feliz.

Las manos de Edward le recorrieron la espalda con la presión necesaria, demostrándole que aún tenía fuerzas para ella y la hizo descender, la refugió entre sus brazos con la mayor calidez humana que alguna vez hubiese experimentado. En ese preciso momento sintió que había encontrado su hogar, uno que siempre había anhelado pero que nunca había tenido.

Edward buscó su boca y la besó, en medio de ese vórtice se rebasaron las sensaciones y se volvía una niña completamente vulnerable y culpable. No podía olvidar el ser malvado que tenía por padre y mucho menos que no sólo a ella le hizo daño, sino que también al hombre que amaba, a los dos los privó de conocer el verdadero afecto de una familia.

—Eh, eh ¿por qué lloras? No llores amor mío, no llores —le pidió depositándole besos en el rostro tratando de consolarla para que se sintiera segura.

—Perdóname, Ed… por favor, por favor. No quiero imaginar todo lo que has vivido por culpa de mi padre. No deberías quererme, no deberías —negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Edward.

—Bella, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. No tienes culpa, por favor no hablemos más de eso, no empañemos este momento tan perfecto. Según tú no debería quererte, pero lamento decirte que no es tu decisión, es mía y yo decido amarte, decido que seas mi mujer. Me importa una mierda tu pasado, porque no me hizo falta conocerlo para enamorarme —le tomó el rostro obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos—. Me enamoré de la mujer luchadora, soñadora e irreverente que conocí. Esa es Bella Swan. Aún si llevaras el apellido Borden te amaría, porque tu personalidad tú misma te la has forjado.

—Yo te amo Ed, aunque me cueste decirlo, no me cuesta sentirlo —le tomó la mano y se la llevó al pecho—. Te siento aquí, muy dentro y aún así puedes sentirlo, siente mis latidos porque te pertenecen, yo te juro que nunca te haré daño. No lo haré.

—Nunca debes tener miedo al amor. Por cierto eso es lo que dice la canción.

— ¿Qué dice la canción? —preguntó sintiéndose curiosa, mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Dice algo más o menos como que, necesitaba ser salvado porque tenía el corazón partido en dos, una parte de mí quiere ser justa, quiere ser buena pero la otra parte está muy mal, tengo mitad del corazón envenenado Bella, —en ese momento fue a él que se le derramaron las lágrimas—, ayúdame a salvarlo, quiero sanar esa parte de mi corazón y vivir tranquilo. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, eres poderosa, porque has logrado tantas cosas en mí. Así que te pido que no tengas miedo en amarme. A eso se reduce el tema, estaba pidiendo que me amaras.

Bella no encontró palabras, no por el momento. Lo primero que hizo fue comérsele la boca con arrebatada ternura, para después repartirle besos por todo el rostro.

—No tengo miedo, ya no tengo miedo. Porque me has demostrado que el amor realmente es hermoso y que vale la pena dejar de lado el orgullo cuando se ama.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, mi orgullo se va a la mierda con solo pensarte, mi orgullo perdió la primera batalla en el preciso momento en que no pude controlarme y fui a la boutique con la única excusa de que pagaras una factura inexistente, cuando la verdadera razón era ver una vez más estos ojos fascinantes.

En ese momento a los lejos se dejaron escuchar los estallidos de los juegos artificiales que opacaban a las campanadas, haciéndolos conscientes de que ya era año nuevo y que habían estado en la cama por más de cuatro horas.

Mirándose a los ojos y en silencio pidieron sus deseos.

—Feliz año nuevo mariposa revoltosa —dijo sonriente y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Feliz año nuevo pantera gruñona —correspondió recibiendo el beso en la frente.

—Y no cenamos —recordó Edward sonriendo.

—Aún estamos a tiempo, lo importante es que haya apetito. Vamos a comer —invitó bajándose del cuerpo de Edward.

Él se deshizo del preservativo usado y juntos se fueron al baño donde se asearon y se abrigaron, porque el frío se hacía sentir. Apenas abrieron la puerta de la habitación se encontraron al cachorro que al verlos empezó a menear el rabo y buscó los pies de Bella, que no pudo contener sus impulsos por cargarlo.

—Aún no le ponemos nombre —acotó Bella sonriente mientras acariciaba al animal que le regalaba lengüetazos en una de las mejillas.

Ganándose una mirada de soslayo de Edward.

—Ya te has hecho a la idea de que es tuyo.

—Nadie lo ha reclamado y me dijiste que podría quedármelo.

—Si lo quieres, pero no dejes que te meta la lengua.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó ella elevando una ceja con picardía.

— ¿De un perro? Por favor —bufó como si fuese un niño malcriado—. Es sólo que no sabemos de dónde salió, ni qué ha comido, para que permitas que te babee.

—Yo le lavé los dientes, también le limpié las orejas. Cuando el sol esté un poco más fuerte lo bañaré.

— ¡Vaya! Me asombra tu sentido de la responsabilidad —dijo con una carcajada—. Y dices que no puedes ser madre.

—Sé que puedo ser madre, pero aún no estoy preparada. A un niño no podríamos cerrarle la puerta en la cara y dejarlo que haga lo que le dé la gana mientras cogemos —frunció la nariz graciosamente.

Edward la miró con los párpados entornados mientras ella colocaba al perro en el suelo de la cocina y se dirigía al lavaplatos para lavarse las manos.

—Tienes razón, te haré un hijo cuando ya no tenga tantas ganas de coger contigo, cuando pueda ser razonable y anteponer a un niño al deseo de perderme en tu cuerpo —confesó parándose detrás de ella y en un sensual jalón la pegó a su cuerpo—. Y eso de momento no será.

—No, por ahora no lo será —gimió ella al sentir como el pene de Edward iniciaba sus latidos de erección y en contra de su voluntad agregó—: Pero por ahora vamos a anteponer tus ganas de perderte en mi cuerpo por cenar, así que aléjate. Ve a sentarte.

Edward no obedeció como ella esperaba, le dio un beso en el cuello que ahora se encontraba todo el tiempo desprovisto de cabellos, por el corte que llevaba.

—Voy a ayudarte —anunció buscando en la alacena los platos que usarían.

Bella se encargó de servir el salmón con hinojos y couscous, esperaba que la cena fuese del agrado de Edward, porque eran muy pocas las recetas con las que disponía.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos en un par de días? Podríamos viajar a Brasil y quedarnos allá hasta el doce —propuso Edward sirviéndose un poco más de salmón.

—Me encantaría, extraño a Esme ¿cómo la viste?

—Más amargada que nunca —dijo sonriendo.

—Esme no es amargada, es algo temperamental.

—Sí, de eso no tengo la menor duda, estuvo a un respiró de matarme. Supongo que ya sabes que serán gemelos.

—Sí, me llamó llorando el mismo día que se enteró.

— ¿De felicidad? —preguntó y bebió un poco de su vino.

—No, de miedo —Bella soltó una corta carcajada—. Primero porque aún no asimilaba la noticia, que ella se había hecho a la idea de un solo niño, pero después que tenía miedo que algo le pasara a alguno porque el doctor le dijo que uno de los gemelos tiene los latidos del corazón muy débiles. Eso me tiene realmente preocupada.

—Ella de salud está bien, no debes preocuparte por ella ni por los gemelos. Está en las manos de los mejores expertos. Mi tío no permitirá que le pase nada a su mujer ni a sus hijos.

—Es lo que espero. ¿Qué dice tu tío? ¿Cómo tomó la noticia?

—Se cree un quinceañero, saber que tiene energías para gemelos le ha llevado el ego hasta la estratosfera —levantó ambas cejas y Bella se carcajeó.

—Entonces lo del ego insuperable lo heredaste de los Cullen.

—Definitivamente, verás cuando conozcas a mis abuelos, ya tienen que estar en Brasil, iban a pasar fin de año en casa.

Bella bajó la mirada a su plato y lo alejó, ya había comido lo suficiente, además que el apetito se le fue al diablo.

—No sé cómo haré para mirar a tu familia —murmuró sintiendo que un gran nudo se le formaba en la garganta, ese nudo de culpabilidad cada vez que recordaba de quien era hija.

No era sólo la percepción de Edward, él la amaba y podría perdonarle el imperdonable detalle de ser la hija de uno de los asesinos de su madre, pero la familia de él no estaría en la misma posición, ellos perdieron de forma violenta a una hija y hermana en un acto en el que tuvo participación su padre.

—Olvidando quien es tu padre, lo hiciste durante tanto tiempo. No quiero que ahora te tortures en recordarlo, déjalo de lado completamente, para mí sólo eres Bella, la diseñadora de la que me enamoré, eres la mujer que amo —le llevó una mano a la mejilla y se la acarició con el pulgar—. Peor es ser hijo del hombre que la ilusionó y se la arrancó a punta de falsas promesas a su familia, se la llevó a un país donde mi madre no tenía a nadie y aun así no la dejó regresar a Brasil, prefirió quitarse a lo que consideraba un problema de encima. Fue Vulturi quien pagó para que le hicieran eso a mi madre y me ha tocado vivir sabiendo que alguna vez fue mi padre y peor aún al que quise —no derramó una lágrima porque el infeliz no las merecía había derramado demasiadas en su proceso al tratar de superar la muerte de su madre y odiar a su padre. Ambas cosas le habían dolido.

No fue fácil recubrirse de odio el corazón, cuando era niño en momentos de debilidad extrañaba a su padre, requería de uno de sus abrazos, de que lo llamará campeón, añoraba que lo subiera a sus hombros o le hiciera cosquillas, pero era un niño al que se le hacía demasiado difícil controlar sus ilusiones y la mejor manera de despertar a su más desastrosa realidad era haciéndolas polvo y torturarse recordando todo lo que le habían hecho a su madre mientras en su cabeza hacía eco que quien había pagado para que le hicieran eso había sido el hombre al que una vez admiró, al que creía su mayor ejemplo y como su más poderoso superhéroe se le convirtió en el más despiadado de los villanos.

—Sé que toda esta situación es difícil para ti, de cierta manera es algo de lo que apenas te enteras, pero no tienes que condicionarte por eso. Ya lo superarás, ahora dame un beso —le pidió acercándose a ella.

Bella buscó la boca de Edward y le dio un par de toques de labio, su mirada vaciló de la boca a la mirada color mostaza.

—La mejor elección de mi vida ya tiene nombre —dijo sonriente.

— ¿Ya le encontraste nombre al perro? —indagó con pillería.

—No, el perro me lo regaló la mejor elección de mi vida que lleva por nombre Edward Cullen.

—Te amo, mi mariposa —musitó y atrapó entre sus diente el labio inferior de Bella, para después succionarlo.

— ¿Quieres un poco más?

—Sí, te quiero repetir.

—Me refería al salmón. —soltó una carcajada y Edward la acompañó de buena manera.

—No, he tenido suficiente cena —le dio un nuevo beso y se alejó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Bella se encargó de lavar los platos y Edward de recoger la mesa.

— ¿Crees que aún estén despiertos en Brasil? —preguntó Bella mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina.

—Tal vez, allá celebran durante todo el día, aunque deben estar en la playa. ¿Quieres que llamemos?

—No, mejor esperemos un poco más, primero quiero que veas algo —se acercó a Edward y le tomó la mano, arrastrándolo con ella.

Al llegar a la pequeña sala agarró un par de frazadas, un par de guantes que estaban sobre la mesa, y sin soltar a Edward abrió la puerta de la cabaña, siendo golpeados por la gélida brisa que se les metió por las fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, aquí afuera? —preguntó Edward batallando contra el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo, mientras se colocaba los guantes—. Todo está completamente oscuro.

—Ven aquí —pidió ella colocando una de las mantas en el asiento de madera que se encontraba en el pórtico de la cabaña—. Crees que puedo sentarme en tus piernas.

—Claro. Ven aquí —le pidió él al tiempo que se sentaba y la tomaba con la mano, él se encargó de ponerle los guantes a Bella.

Ella utilizó la otra frazada para cubrirlos a ambos del frío y el perro se acostó en el suelo a los pies de Edward.

Rachell con su mano enfundando en el guante le calentaba con caricias el rostro a Edward y él se perdía en la mirada de ella, un momento en el que no hacían falta palabras, porque sus pupilas lo decían todo.

" _Te amo_ " gesticuló claramente Bella sin necesidad de que su voz quedara expuesta, tal vez porque los latidos desbocados de su corazón no se lo permitían y ahí en medio de la nada y bajo una triste y amarillenta luz que alumbraba el pórtico volvieron a besarse. Calentándose con sus bocas.

En ese momento la noche polar empezaba a iluminarse por una luz mágica en color verde que jugaba con ciertas tonalidades.

—Esto era lo que quería que vieras —le dijo Bella una vez que dejaron de besarse y la aurora boreal recorría con sus maravillosas llamaradas de colores el cielo—. ¿La habías visto antes?

Edward negó con la cabeza y con la mirada en el extraordinario espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba.

—No, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlas personalmente. No tengo palabras para describir lo que me parece. Es, es asombroso —dijo estrechando a Bella entre sus brazos.

—Duran hasta el amanecer, vi en el diario que se esperaban para hoy, esta es la tercera vez que la veo desde que estoy aquí.

Olvidaron el frío ante los maravillosos destellos verde neón que zigzagueaban en el cielo.

—No se le acerca en nada a las imágenes que he visto, están más cerca, aquí prácticamente entre nosotros. Sencillamente es mágico —le instó a ponerse de pie—. Vamos

Edward tomó por la mano a Bella y salieron a la intemperie con la mirada al cielo y sin embargo los reflejos se posaban sobre ellos bañándolos con su luz verde y en el horizonte donde casi se perdía era fucsia y azul. Sintiéndose parte de la naturaleza entre la nieve en la que se enterraban sus pies, los esqueletos de los árboles y la inmensidad del cielo con sus auroras boreales seduciendo con sus misterios.

El perro los acompañó y corría alrededor de ellos, Bella decidió amaestrarlo uno poco en ese momento y agarró una barita de madera lanzándola a poca distancia, el animal no sabía que era lo que debía hacer pero estaba segura que con el tiempo y dedicación aprendería.

—Yo tuve un perro cuando niña, sólo me duró doce días, pero lo quise como si hubiese estado conmigo una vida. Se llamaba Tex —le dijo a Edward que observaba lo entusiasmada que se encontraba con el animal—. ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

—Sí, podrías llamarlo en honor a ese perro que tuviste ¿por qué te duró tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso estás acostumbrada a quedarte con mascotas ajenas? —indagó sonriente.

Bella guardó silencio mientras agarraba una bocanada de aire, irresoluta en sí debía confesarle a Edward la causa.

—Creo que no habrá otro como Tex —miró a su alrededor y al cachorro revolcándose en la nieve, mientras ganaba tiempo para su respuesta—. Me gusta más Snow…Tex escapó —dijo al fin, no quería seguir aumentando el rencor en el corazón de Edward, pero entonces recordó que se había prometido nunca más ocultarle nada—. En realidad no pude hacer nada por salvarlo. Se orinó en la cocina de mi casa cuando mi padre pasaba una resaca.

A Edward no le hizo falta ninguna explicación más, el tono de voz y lo que le había confesado Bella había sido suficiente para que él sacara las conclusiones. No quería que el momento se vetara de tristeza.

—Entonces se llamará Snow, si algún día necesitas que alguien lo cuide porque no puedes dejarlo sólo, yo lo cuidaré y prometo que lo haré de la mejor manera posible —en ese momento aprovechó que el perro estaba cerca de él y lo cargó—. Seguro no se portará tan mal.

Bella acortó la distancia en una dificultosa carrera por la nieve y se le colgó del cuello a Edward. Él la recibió con un beso.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **No creen que merezca Reviews.**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, se me complico mucho mi vida y por esa** **razón** **no tuve el tiempo suficiente para actualizar. En cuanto pueda subo otro capi, nos leemos pronto.**_

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo…**

— _Se nos hará tarde y haremos esperar a tu hermana —musitó obligándose a poner freno a sus propios anhelos._

— _Prefiero que le llames Alice —le pidió con un guiño y un gesto pícaro con el que intentaba esconder que no le agradaba que estuviesen recordándole el parentesco que los unía, porque irremediablemente eso lo llevaba a enfrentarse a su propio origen._


End file.
